


As aventuras de Bella Baggins

by CrisNicola



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Elvenking, F/M, First Love, Khuzdul, Love at First Sight, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, My First Fanfic, Portuguese, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sindarin, Slow Build, Ungoliant spiders, Woodland Realm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 129,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisNicola/pseuds/CrisNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O início de uma jornada inesperada para Belladonna Baggins, uma jovem hobbit e seu encontro com a aventura e com um inesperado convidado, o qual mudará os seus dias daqui para diante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O primeiro encontro

**Author's Note:**

> Amigos, resolvi fazer um pequeno romance baseado na obra-prima de Tolkien, com algumas mudanças. Acredito que um romance entre alguns personagens de "O Hobbit" fantasiam na cabeça de alguns de nós. Não quero afetar os direitos autorais de J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson ou quem quer que tenha tais direitos. É apenas a concretização das fantasias de uma admiradora da obra em fanfic.
> 
> Se houver alguma alma caridosa e querer me corrigir em algumas de minhas anotações (expressões em khuzdul ou sindarin, por exemplo), estejam a vontade. Ainda estou engatinhando no mundo Tolkeniano.
> 
> Algumas partes eu tomei por base no livro de Tolkien e nos filmes do Peter Jackson. Outros detalhes eu colhi de sites como Valinor, Ardalambion e, lógico, Wikipedia. Espero que divirtam-se.

Numa toca no chão, havia uma hobbit...

 

A noite estava agradável, mas diferente de todas que ele já viu. Haviam muito mais estrelas do que antes e uma leve brisa fresca soprava no vale. O viajante teve alguma dificuldade em encontrar a casa que Gandalf havia mencionado, há alguns dias atrás, no Pônei Saltitante. Ele tinha orientado que a casa teria uma marca especifica na porta, para diferenciar das outras casas – ou como chamam os hobbits, tocas - pois tocas de hobbits são quase todas iguais.

Até que ele aproximou-se de uma toca onde, em sua porta, brilhava uma marca que, à distancia que ele se encontrava, possibilitava a discernir que era uma runa. Abriu o pequeno portão de madeira, passou pela caixa de correio, subiu o pequeno caminho de pedras e chegou à frente da toca, onde havia um jardim florido e uma porta verde e redonda. Nela, a marca cintilava suavemente e de perto, o viajante percebeu que esta marca não brilhava tanto quanto se a visse numa distancia maior. “Coisas de mago”, pensou o viajante, soltando o ar dos pulmões.

Bateu na porta. Não demorou muito, ela foi aberta por alguém que o viajante reconheceu imediatamente:

\- Gandalf! – disse ele, já olhando para dentro da toca e percebendo que o batente era baixo, até para ele, que era um anão – você disse que seria fácil encontrar você..

\- Boa noite, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho – disse Gandalf, abrindo a porta, sorridente. – Você demorou, meu amigo.

Thorin não estava em seu humor mais favorável. Abaixou a cabeça e se surpreendeu que o batente da porta era menor que sua estatura. Logo que entrou, um aroma de bolo de canela, como se tivesse acabado de sair do forno, entrou nas narinas dele. Olhou para Gandalf e notou que o mago estava encurvado, a cabeça e os ombros encostando no teto, para caber no aposento. Depois correu os olhos pela casa, notando cada móvel, cortina ou qualquer detalhe que pudesse encontrar uma pista de quem morava lá. Ele já sabia que era um hobbit, mas não imaginava que tipo de hobbit seria.

\- Eu me perdi. Duas vezes. – reclamou o anão – Você escolhe locais muito inusitados para nos encontrar, mago.

\- Oh, eu sei, meu amigo. – disse Gandalf num sorriso amarelo - Mas é para um bem maior.

Thorin estava tirando a sua capa, quando notou que havia um ser bem pequeno atrás do mago, quase do tamanho de uma criança anã. Mas como seus pensamentos estavam apenas em iniciar e terminar logo aquela reunião para começarem logo a jornada a Erebor, não deu muita importância.

\- Thorin, quero que você conheça uma pessoa – disse Gandalf, saindo da frente de uma criatura pequena e um tanto rechonchuda. – Esta é Belladona Baggins, que cedeu gentilmente o espaço de sua casa para a nossa reunião.

Thorin se surpreendeu com o que viu: de trás do mago surgiu uma hobbit pequena até para os padrões de sua raça. Tinha cabelos cor de mel na altura dos ombros, um tanto desalinhados. Os olhos eram castanhos, grandes, emoldurados por cílios escuros e espessos, e uma pele branca como a neve. A boca, rosada, esboçava um sorriso e suas faces tinham um leve rubor, pois demonstrava ser muito acanhada. Ela foi ao seu encontro, meio insegura, e fez uma mesura, dizendo:

\- Muito prazer, senhor Escudo de Carvalho. Seja bem vindo em minha casa. Me chame de Bella e, por favor, me dê sua capa que vou pendura-la logo ali atrás da porta.

\- Então, esta é "o" hobbit. - Thorin não acreditava no que via. Ele a achava muito pequena. Seria ela o “ladrão” de quem Gandalf tinha dito? “Não é possível”, pensou Thorin, “não pode ser ela. É muito pequena e frágil para a nossa jornada”.

\- Você sabe lutar? – emendou ele à Bella. Ela arregalou os seus olhos castanhos, e o rubor de sua face aumentou, fazendo com que os olhos dela mudassem de cor: de um castanho escuro para um tom de mel. Thorin surpreendeu-se com esse fenômeno, na verdade surpreendeu-se mais ainda por ter percebido esse detalhe.

\- Er... eu não sei...

\- Sabe empunhar uma espada, uma adaga, um estilingue? Taco?

Com a menção da última arma, Bella se sentiu mais segura, e disparou:

\- Bom, eu sei jogar críquete, se é que ajuda em algo... – e ficou amuada pela resposta, que não foi satisfatória para ninguém.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse Thorin entre decepcionado e irônico - Gandalf, ela é o nosso ladrão de quem você falou?

\- Sim, é ela mesma! Mas não se iluda com sua aparência, pois ela tem atributos que irão nos ajudar na nossa jornada, atributos esses que não sabemos (e que talvez nem ela saiba que os tem). Mas a sua companhia já o aguarda na sala de jantar, Thorin. Venha comigo. – disse Gandalf encaminhando-o para onde os outros estavam.

Por um momento, Thorin esqueceu da pequena hobbit, a qual tinha ido pendurar sua capa atrás da porta. Ele sentou-se a mesa no exato momento em que Gandalf tirou de seu bolso um mapa e abriu-o. Todos se inclinaram para ver o que o mago tinha trazido.

\- Thorin, este mapa estava com seu pai, Thrain, e agora é seu, mas antes, vou explicar direitinho o que temos que fazer.

Então Gandalf começou a dizer qual era o seu plano e porque ele tinha convocado cada um dos anões para acompanha-lo na empreitada. Todos prestavam muita atenção nele e em Gandalf, que colocava as suas considerações. Quando de repente, ao seu lado esquerdo, surge a hobbit, com um prato de sopa fumegante e uma enorme caneca de ale para oferecer a ele.

\- Com licença, senhor. Achei que tivesse com fome e sede.

Thorin olhou para a hobbit, admirado. Ele não sabia bem o porque ela tinha chamado tanta atenção dele assim. E, a julgar pela reação dela, ele percebeu que a fitava além do normal, pois ela abaixou a cabeça, ruborizada, e rapidamente se afastou. Gandalf, que estava sentado ao lado do anão, notou algo diferente em Thorin, mas continuou expondo os seus planos para a retomada de Erebor.

A reunião estava correndo normalmente, quando constataram no mapa uma entrada secreta, e Thorin se embeveceu quando o mago retirou de seu bolso uma chave, que abriria essa porta secreta. A comoção de Thorin era devido ao fato de que a chave nas mãos de Gandalf pertencia a seu pai, Thrain, que desapareceu na tentativa de retomar Erebor sozinho. Bastava saber aonde esta chave se encaixaria nela, pois os anões, quando fazem portas deste tipo, fazem tão bem feitas que nem eles saberiam abrir, se não deixassem instruções. Balin lembrou que havia uma profecia inserida neste mapa, mas que não sabia encontrar evidências da mesma.

\- Pois eu sei de alguém que pode nos ajudar com este mistério, mestre Balin – disse Gandalf, meio apreensivo, olhando para Thorin e já adivinhando qual seria a resposta.

\- Você sabe que eu não quero negócios com essa gente, mago! – respondeu Thorin ríspido.

\- Bem, bem... depois discutiremos sobre isso. – e voltou-se para Bella – Minha querida, estou contando com a sua presença entre nós para reconquistarmos a montanha dos anões! Você não vem?

Bella, meio constrangida, meio desconfiada – pois haviam muitas pessoas naquela sala que ela estava vendo pela primeira vez – respondeu levantando os ombros:

\- Eu não sei. Acho que eu não deveria...

\- Ora vamos, Bella – disse Gandalf, impaciente com a indecisão da hobbit – nem parece que você é neta de Urratouro Tûk! Onde está o seu espirito aventureiro?

\- Bom, eu acho que deixei lá na fronteira do Condado, além do Água.

Todos riram com a ironia de Bella, com exceção de Gandalf, que não gostou muito do comentário e de Thorin que tinha uma curiosidade crescente acerca daquela criatura tão minúscula e que se demonstrava tão espirituosa.

\- Eu não sei não, Gandalf. Acho que não fui feita para aventuras. – emendou Bella - Nasci para ficar dentro da minha toca de hobbit, lendo um bom livro, tomando um bom chá, plantando flores em meu jardim e vendo os dias passarem. Não tenho curiosidade em desbravar o mundo. 

\- Bella, você acha que o mundo é apenas aqui, em sua toca? O mundo é muito maior que isso, minha cara! E eu tenho certeza de que existe algo dentro de você clamando por isso!

Bella pensou e chegou a conclusão de que o mago tinha um pouco de razão. Talvez seja o sangue Tûk clamando por algo diferente em sua vida.

\- Bom, eu não sei... Talvez sim, e...

\- Ah, muito bem! – exclamou Gandalf, não deixando Bella terminar de completar a frase, o que a deixou um tanto irritada. – Estão todos de acordo, então? Thorin? Muito bem, então!

\- Balin, dê a ela o contrato! – disse Thorin, ríspido, pois não concordava com tudo aquilo, mas percebeu que não podia vencer o poder de persuasão de Gandalf. Bella notou a grosseria do anão e estreitou os olhos, prevendo que ela teria dificuldades em lidar com Thorin no futuro.

\- Bem, senhorita, aqui está! É só assinar aqui, por favor. – disse Balin, entregando a papelada.

\- Espere um pouco, senhores – disse Bella pegando o contrato das mãos de Balin – Preciso dar uma lida nele primeiro.

E então ela desdobrou o contrato, e viu que era enorme. Começou a ler.

\- “... o contratado terá direito a ¼ do tesouro, após a conclusão da jornada...”, é, parece justo!

Balin sorriu, pois afinal, ele foi o redator do contrato, com o consentimento de Thorin, lógico. Bella continuou:

\- “... e não terão despesas com traslado do corpo, funeral...” Afe, por Eru, deixa eu pular esta parte! “... o contratado deverá ter ciência de que esta jornada não garante a integridade física de nenhuma parte, sendo sujeito a esfolamentos, cortes de faca e/ou objetos afiados e pontiagudos, ossos quebrados, lacerações, e também poderá ter o corpo assado, frito ou cozido...” – Bella parou, e questionou os presentes, estupefata - Pelos deuses, o que isto significa???

\- Significa, senhorita Baggins, que encontraremos um dragão. – foi a resposta de Thorin, já desconfortável em sua cadeira.

\- DRAGÃO???

\- Sim, senhorita! – disse Bofur, e se empolgando, continuou – Imagine só, um forno com asas, cuspindo fogo por todos os lados, tostando a sua carne até virar carvão, e depois de fazer churrasquinho de você, ele te engolir..

\- Não, NÂO MESMO! Eu não vou! Dragão??? – Bella estava apavorada, respirava fundo, a tez esbranquiçou como mármore. – Não, eu não vou! Nem morta! - Andava para lá e para cá com o contrato na mão. Ela sentia o coração na boca. – Me desculpe, Gandalf, mas você não tinha mencionado um dragão! Só um minuto, gente, estou tentando me recuperar e...

De repente, Bella petrificou como uma estátua, para cair estatelada no chão. Entrou em choque. Thorin correu para acudi-la, e a levou carregada até a poltrona próxima a lareira. Os anões ficaram surpreendidos com a atitude do seu líder, mas a despeito da situação, não deu tanta importância para isso. Eles ficaram mais preocupados com Bella.

\- Muito obrigado, mestre Bofur. – disse Gandalf olhando torto para o anão – Você foi de uma grande ajuda para a decisão de nossa hobbit – finalizou, irônico.

\- Gandalf, ela não é frágil para a nossa empreitada? – disse Balin, o mais velho do grupo dos anões.

\- Ela é pequena, quase do tamanho de uma criança anã! – disse Nori, esticando a mão ao seu lado e colocando a palma para baixo, para demonstrar a estatura de Bella.

Thorin, completamente irritado, após deixar Bella na poltrona, virou-se para Gandalf, e falou em seu ouvido:

\- Você está maluco, mago? Ela não vai agüentar!

\- Fique tranqüilo, Thorin – respondeu Gandalf, cruzando as mãos em frente ao próprio corpo – você não a conhece para tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Bella, que estava recuperando a consciência, apenas escutava o que falavam a seu respeito. Ela achava aquele bando um tanto truculento, principalmente o maior deles, Dwalin. Mas com quem ela se sentiu verdadeiramente desconfortável foi com Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, pois ele era um anão antipático, mal-humorado e orgulhoso. Como dizia os antigos, “o santo dela não bateu com o dele”.

Quando perceberam que ela tinha recobrado a consciência, Gandalf resolveu conversar com Bella a sós.

 

***********************************************

 

\- Bella, minha querida – virou-se Gandalf – você deve ir conosco para Erebor, pois tenho uma tarefa importante e única para você! Garanto que você não será mais a mesma quando voltar para sua toca aconchegante e segura.

A hobbit estava com uma caneca de chá de camomila, que Óin tinha acabado de fazer. Suas mãos tremiam, o seu corpo inteiro tremia, não de medo, mas porque seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

\- Gandalf, quando você me falou hoje de manhã sobre uma aventura, eu não imaginava que seria uma jornada para o matadouro, ou melhor, para uma fornalha gigante e com asas, como disse o nosso amigo ali! Não posso arriscar a minha vida para ajudar este grupo de anões a recuperar a sua casa. Eu tenho a minha toca e não sairei dela! Além do mais, não sou ladra. Sou incapaz de roubar um alfinete!

\- Eu sei disso, Bella. – dizia Gandalf tentando achar um meio termo com tudo aquilo – Mas eu confio em você, e sei que você é primordial para esta empreitada.

\- Primordial como, Gandalf?

\- Bom, só você tem potencial para que esta missão tenha sucesso.

\- Mas pelos deuses, me explique, qual potencial? – disse Bella, já alterada.

Gandalf silenciou, ele não poderia dizer o que era, porque nem ele tinha uma exata explicação deste potencial. Apenas intuía sobre isso.

\- Bom, já que você me diz que sou essencial para essa insanidade, me diga então, se você será capaz de me proteger dos perigos que, provavelmente, acontecerão.

Gandalf abriu a boca para responder, mas parou logo em seguida, desanimado:

\- Er.. não.

\- Então eu sinto muito, Gandalf, não posso aceitar isso. – disse Bella colocando a xícara num dos braços da poltrona e cruzando os seus próprios braços - Acho que você procurou o hobbit errado para este tipo de aventura. – se levantou da poltrona e disse – Bom, eu vou dormir. Vocês podem escolher qualquer cama, poltrona ou canto que quiser da minha casa para passar a noite. Isso tudo me deixou exausta. Boa noite. Boa noite a todos!

E saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Num dos corredores da casa, em um canto escuro, Thorin a acompanhou com os olhos, sem que ela percebesse, até ela chegar à porta do seu quarto, entrar nele e fechá-lo.

\- Acho que perdemos a nossa ladra, Thorin. – disse Balin, cortando os pensamentos do líder anão.

\- Acho que não daria certo, Balin. Ela é muito frágil, só nos atrapalharia. E além do mais, não é a primeira vez que nos recusam ajuda, não é? – disse Thorin rindo melancolicamente.

Mas algo lá no fundo da alma de Thorin estava surgindo. Uma inquietação queimava dentro de si. E ele não queria dar atenção para isso. Entretanto, esse mal estar teimava em pulsar no seu peito. Aquela pequena criatura o abalou, e ele não sabia o porque. Algo muito estranho passou pela sua cabeça, mas ele recusou imediatamente o pensamento, pois era impossível para ele que acontecesse tal insanidade. Fumava o seu cachimbo e olhava para a janela, mas os seus olhos queriam voltar a sua atenção para a porta por onde entrou Bella. Recostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos para tentar dormir, pois amanhã, com ladrão ou sem ladrão, a sua jornada para a retomada de Erebor começaria bem cedo.


	2. Atendendo o chamado da aventura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella toma a decisão mais importante de sua vida, mas embora encontre verdadeiras amizades entre os anões, também depara-se com um grande desafio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou gostando de escrever sobre Bella Baggins. Ela é uma criaturinha impressionante, e nos surpreenderá até o final desta fanfic.

Quando Bella acordou, já tinham passado horas do primeiro desjejum. O estômago roncava muito. Ato contínuo, ela se sentou imediatamente na cama, imaginando o que iria comer. Mas logo lembrou-se daquela cambada de anões e de Gandalf os quais, provavelmente, ainda estavam em sua casa e, mais provavelmente ainda, assaltando a sua despensa. Soltou um suspiro, um desabafo porque ela deveria enfrentar mais uma vez aquela trupe sem modos.

Ela também percebeu que dormiu com a roupa que estava ontem, naquela “festa” inesperada. Esgotou-se tanto que nem pensou em colocar a sua camisola para dormir. Na realidade, ela não se lembrava de muita coisa, pois o chá de camomila que um dos anões fez para ela foi tão forte, que acabou acalmando os seus nervos por completo e lhe deu um sono reconfortante. Não se lembrava de como foi para a cama, apenas da nítida lembrança de ter dado uma negativa para Gandalf a respeito da jornada para a montanha dos anões. E depois disso, mais nada.

Levantou-se e se lavou. Em frente à porta do quarto, antes de abri-la, respirou fundo, pois imaginava que o dia não seria fácil com aqueles anões usando e abusando de sua hospitalidade. Hobbits eram famosos por serem hospitaleiros, sim senhor. Mas quando percebiam que a visita era inconveniente, não pensava muito em meter o pé no traseiro da visita e botá-lo para fora por todos os transtornos.

Abriu a porta do quarto. Empinou o peito no corredor e, conforme passava por cada aposento, colocava primeiro a cabeça, e depois o corpo todo, para ver se encontraria algum anão. Nada no primeiro quarto. Talvez no próximo. Nada também. Foi percorrendo toda a toca, e nada encontrou, além de uma casa limpa e em ordem. Os anões foram embora e deixaram sua toca tão organizada quanto estava antes de eles entrarem nela.

Foi até a dispensa, e teve uma grande surpresa: ela estava cheia. Os anões tinham reposto todo o estoque. “São mal-educados, mas justos, esses anões!”, pensou Bella. “Acho que fui muito ríspida com eles, mas assim é melhor. Agora posso voltar aos meus costumeiros afazeres, em paz e tranquilidade.” E foi à cozinha para fazer o desjejum.

Ainda com um bolinho na boca, resolveu ir para a sala de visitas. O livro que tinha começado a ler ainda estava em um dos braços de sua poltrona, em frente à lareira. Sentou-se, e abriu o livro. Começou a ler, abocanhando o ultimo pedaço do bolinho do desjejum. Mas não conseguiu ir adiante com a leitura. Algo a inquietava.  
Bella fechou o livro e começou a lembrar da noite anterior. Mais especificamente, recordou-se daquele anão melancólico, líder da companhia.

\- Thorin Escudo de Carvalho. – disse para si mesma - que nome mais imponente!

Para ela, Thorin era uma criatura arrogante. Era o herdeiro do trono de Erebor, isso explicava muito as suas atitudes. Todos os seres com titulo de nobreza eram arrogantes e tratavam os outros como vermes. Mas ele tinha uma aura intensa, de um verdadeiro líder. Era altivo, no bom sentido da palavra, e também em estatura. Bella imaginou se existia algum anão tão alto quanto ele. E tinha também um olhar penetrante, daqueles que parecia desnudar a quem ele olhava.

Resolveu dispersar o pensamento. Mas logo que abriu o livro novamente, uma perturbação acometeu-se dela. “Gandalf e os anões já devem estar na estrada para Bree”, imaginou. E num instante, olhou para a prateleira de mármore da lareira e viu o contrato apoiado lá, ainda aberto. Deixou o livro no braço da poltrona e levantou-se. Pegou o contrato na mão e viu que, no fim dele, estavam as assinaturas de “Thorin, filho de Thrain” como contratante, e “Balin, filho de Fundin” como intermediador. O espaço do contratado ainda estava em branco. Pensamentos conflitantes começaram a invadir a cabeça de Bella: conforto do lar ou aventura?

Imediatamente, pegou o contrato, foi até à escrivaninha e pegou uma pena. “Que se dane o conforto!”, pensou Bella, já assinando o contrato.

******************************************************* 

Após enfrentar a carranca de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, devido à constatação de Balin ao ver que o contrato foi devidamente assinado por Bella, a mesma subiu, contrariada, em um pônei – ela tinha medo de pôneis - e começou a seguir viagem com a companhia. Gandalf sorria de orelha a orelha, mas ao contrário do mago, Thorin mantinha a cara fechada. E ele seguia na frente da caravana, liderando-a.

O caminho que percorriam era tranqüilo. Era um dia agradável. Todos estavam montados em pôneis, um animal para cada. Exceto Bombur, que cavalgava um e puxava outro, o qual trazia mantimentos, panelas, tigelas e cuias para a viagem. E Gandalf, que montava num cavalo baio.

Os anões faziam parte de um grupo animado. Bella observava-os de longe, sem participar, mas não podia evitar algumas risadas com os comentários que ouvia. Bofur era o mais engraçado, mas todos tinham uma anedota para contar. Gandalf soltava gargalhadas de vez em quando e Thorin, como sempre, mantinha-se muito carrancudo, só olhando para a frente. Dwalin, o anão truculento, cavalgava ao lado dele, mas às vezes não deixava de rir e fazer piadas também.

\- Espero que a senhorita Baggins não esteja se sentindo envergonhada dos comentários de vocês – disse Fili, logo atrás dela.

\- Fiquem a vontade, eu estou me divertindo com vocês, senhores! – disse Bella, ainda rindo da última piada contada por Nori – Eu acho muito divertido contar anedotas enquanto estamos em viagem.

Mas Thorin continuava sempre olhando para a frente, a cara fechada, a postura ereta e - Bella deveria admitir – uma certa majestade, afinal ele era o herdeiro do trono de Durin, filho de reis e líder dos khazâd nas Montanhas Azuis. Mas ela achava o anão arrogante, bem diferente dos outros. Mas como dizia a sua avó, o melhor era “não dar atenção a esse tipo de gente. Misture-se com quem você tiver afinidade”. E isso era o que ela podia fazer de melhor. Começou a conversar com Ori, que cavalgava ao seu lado, e o anão lhe deu atenção, retribuindo a amizade. Logo depois viriam Kili e Fili, os dois irmãos e os mais jovens da Companhia, sempre animados e curiosos, mas muito educados. Mais tarde, juntariam-se ao grupo animado Nori, Bombur, Bofur e Dori. E depois ainda Glóin e Óin, acompanhados de Bifur, sempre gesticulando e resmungando animadamente. Este último custou um pouco para Bella se acostumar, entretanto veremos, mais tarde, que ele será um amigo fiel à ela.

Os únicos que não se juntaram ao animado grupo eram Dwalin, que mantinha-se sempre ao lado de Thorin, Balin e Gandalf. O mago estava muito feliz, pois os anões receberam Bella muito bem em seu grupo. Isto era um bom sinal para ele, pois em qualquer momento de perigo, todos eles poderiam dar proteção à Bella. Balin também sorria, quando comentou:

\- Muito doce essa sua hobbit, Gandalf. E muito prestimosa também.

\- Ah, mestre Balin, boa vontade é o que não falta para Bella. E posso dizer que ela tem uma certa coragem oculta nas veias, pois tem o sangue dos Tûk, uma famosa família do Condado.

\- Acredito que eles não sejam tão corajosos quanto nós, criaturas de Mahal, mago – disse Dwalin – pois já enfrentamos orcs, goblins, trolls e outras criaturas apavorantes.

\- E eu não duvido disso, mestre Dwalin! – exclamou Gandalf – mas vendo pelo ponto de vista de um hobbit, a família Tûk é a mais corajosa de todas. Uma vez um batalhão orc invadiu o condado, aterrorizando a todos. O avô de Bella, Urratouro, que era tão alto para um hobbit – e que chegava a montar num cavalo – pegou um taco de madeira e acertou a cabeça do rei orc numa tacada só! A cabeça voou até um buraco há muitos metros de distância. E foi aí que eles inventaram o jogo de golfe.

\- Mas a hobbit sozinha não pode se defender dos perigos que provavelmente nos acometerá, Gandalf – disse Balin.

\- Realmente – disse Gandalf rindo – vocês não conhecem o sangue dos Tûk, amigos! Garanto que esta pequena, na hora do perigo é tão feroz quanto um dragão num aperto! E vocês já devem ter visto um dragão num aperto, não é?

Thorin nada falava. Apenas cavalgava olhando sempre à frente. Mas de repente ele parou, olhou para trás e disse.

\- Dwalin, diga aos outros que vamos acampar aqui. Já está para anoitecer e não quero o nosso grupo na estrada à noite.

Dwalin obedeceu. E os outros também, ao ouvir as ordens do seu líder. Todos foram para uma pequena clareira ao lado da estrada, mas com vegetação ao redor suficiente para ocultá-los. Desceram dos cavalos e levantaram acampamento. Bombur já começou a preparar o fogo, montar os apetrechos de cozinha e, em uma hora, uma sopa fumegante era servida. Bella se dispôs a servir a sopa em tigelas a todos do grupo. Quando procurou por Thorin, o anão estava afastado dos outros, encostado em um paredão de pedra, contemplando uma lua cheia que já subia alto no céu. Bella se aproximou, com cuidado e pé ante pé para não assustá-lo, pois acreditava que ele estava distraído com seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Com licença, senhor – disse Bella, suave e baixinho – eu trouxe a sua sopa.

Thorin nem olhou para trás. Apenas disse:

\- Deixe em cima desta pedra.

E assim Bella fez, e ainda ficou por alguns segundos, esperando um “obrigado” de Thorin. Mas o anão nada disse, e isso foi para Bella, decepcionante. “Pessoas educadas agradecem quando alguém faz um favor a elas”, pensava ela, “mas Thorin não é uma pessoa educada, definitivamente!” – e voltou para o grupo e para a fogueira, pisando duro.

Gandalf, vendo Bella voltando e se sentando num canto próximo, com a cara mais emburrada que ele já viu, levantou-se de onde estava e foi até ela.

\- Minha querida, o que houve?

Bella, de braços tão cruzados no seu peito, que dava a impressão de abraçar a si mesma, disse numa voz abafada:

\- Sujeito mal agradecido! Nunca vi criatura tão mal educada! Minha prima Lobélia é um anjo perto deste anão!

\- Mas de quem você está falando, Bella Baggins? Quem é que te irritou desta forma?

\- Ora, Gandalf – disse Bella encarando o mago – quem mais poderia ser? Aquele sujeito ali, em cima do planalto, tão prepotente que não agradece nem por eu ter levado o jantar dele!

Gandalf, percebendo que ela falava de Thorin, riu (o que deixou Bella ainda mais irritada), e disse enfim:

\- Ah, minha querida Bella. Eu preciso te contar a história de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho.

\- Nossa! Ele tem uma história? – disse Bella, sarcástica – Eu não sabia que sujeitos antipáticos tivessem uma história que pode ser compartilhada com nós, míseros mortais!

\- Calma, Bella, apenas me escute. – então o mago viu Bella respirar fundo, mas sem tirar os braços da frente do peito. – Há muitos, muitos anos atrás, o reino de Erebor era o mais próspero da Terra Média...

Gandalf contou toda a saga do povo anão, da sua prosperidade até a queda, o ataque de Smaug à cidade de Valle e sua posse aos tesouros de Erebor, passando pelo êxodo do povo anão até as Montanhas Azuis, pela batalha de Azanulzibar, a morte de Thror, avô de Thorin, por Azog, o Profano, o desaparecimento de Thrain, até o plano da retomada da Montanha Solitária por Thorin II, ou mais conhecido como Thorin Escudo de Carvalho. Gandalf enfatizou o sofrimento e a preocupação de Thorin em retomar Erebor e trazer de volta o povo anão a sua casa, o que a fez pensar que todo aquele amargor e dureza do príncipe anão era devido a todo este caminho tortuoso que ele percorreu, até agora.

A certa altura de toda a narrativa do mago, os braços de Bella já estavam relaxados, cada um ao lado do corpo, o rosto dela estava pálido e os olhos tristes. Quando Gandalf terminou, Bella abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. Levantou o olhar para onde Thorin estava: o prato de sopa que ela tinha deixado em cima da pedra ainda estava lá, provavelmente frio. O líder da companhia ainda estava de pé, em cima do morro, olhando para o céu. “O que ele não deve estar pensando agora”, pensou Bella, se compadecendo daquela criatura dura nos tratos, mas tão sofrida por dentro.

\- E assim é Thorin, minha querida. Tive que lhe contar a sua triste história para que você o entendesse um pouco – finalizou Gandalf, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro de Bella. – Ele perdeu tudo o que tinha, mas não perdeu o seu povo, o seu orgulho. Posso garantir a você que, embaixo daquela couraça de arrogância e falta de tato está o coração mais digno e honrado.

\- Tudo bem, eu já entendi – disse Bella, dando-se por vencida – mas ele não pode ficar descontando seu azedume em mim, que não tive nada a ver com os problemas dele, concorda?

\- Ai, pelos deuses! – riu Gandalf – Concordo plenamente com você. Mas na vida, para que possamos nos dar bem, às vezes devemos abrir mão de certas coisas que gostamos, tais como ideologias, crenças, sentimentos... 

Bella respirou fundo. Agora ela já tinha assinado o contrato, não dava para voltar atrás. Mas logo lembrou que a companhia não era feita apenas de Thorin. Tinha os outros anões, e a amizade dela para com eles estava crescendo a cada minuto que passava. Era um consolo, e isto a fez repensar.

\- Acho que o melhor a fazer, Gandalf – disse Bella, puxando a sua coberta para si – é ignorar Thorin, exceto nas ordens que ele nos passa, lógico. Vou dormir, boa noite, Gandalf. – e deitou-se com a cabeça em cima da mochila.

\- Boa noite, minha querida Bella – respondeu Gandalf, colocando a mão sobre a fronte de Bella e fazendo uma oração em voz baixa em Sindarin. Logo que ele percebeu que Bella adormeceu, voltou o olhar para o morro onde Thorin estava, e viu que o anão estava olhando para eles, mas que virou o rosto novamente para o céu enluarado quando percebeu que o mago o avistou.

\- Meu amigo Thorin Escudo de Carvalho – disse Gandalf a si mesmo – creio que nem você saiba o que está nascendo no seu coração. Mas aposto o meu cajado que você será um anão bem diferente quando terminarmos esta jornada.

E também deitou-se na relva, fechou os olhos e dormiu, com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

 

*******************************************

 

Embora, para Bella, a relação entre ela e Thorin fosse apenas profissional, ela sabia que seus pensamentos e sua maneira de viver eram incompatíveis com o dele. Não conseguia enxergar quaisquer qualidades no príncipe anão, com exceção da bravura e da força de vontade que ele tinha em alcançar o objetivo de reconquistar Erebor.

Bella era uma criatura que tinha afinidade com a natureza: adorava flores, animais, festas. Adorava fazer bolos e distribuir às crianças-hobbit que sempre vinham à sua porta para comê-los e ouvir as histórias dos inúmeros livros que Bella tinha em sua toca. Morava sozinha, pois seus pais haviam morrido durante o grande inverno que assolou toda a Terra Média há alguns anos atrás. E desde esse dia, ela reduziu drasticamente o contato com os hobbits adultos, pois eles eram parentes que sempre se aproximavam dela para investigar sua vida. E como Bella já sabia que seus parentes eram todos interesseiros, afastou-se deles e de tantos outros. Preferia a companhia de animais e de crianças. O único sujeito adulto que ela recebia de muito bom grado era Gandalf, grande amigo de seu bisavô, de seu avô e de seu pai, e por quem ele tinha muito carinho por ela. 

Ela gostava muito dos anões da Companhia – com exceção de Thorin – mas ela não conseguia imaginar como é que eles conseguiam viver dentro de cavernas, minas e rodeados de gigantescos muros de pedra, salões cheios de pedras preciosas incrustadas, com paredes de granito e mármore, como os anões descreviam Erebor. Viver como eles vivem seria como se ela estivesse dentro de uma cova, a sete palmos debaixo da terra. E, embora o estilo de vida deles não a agradasse, ela procurava sempre estar por perto daquelas criaturas tão amistosas. Todos eram amigáveis e a ajudavam sempre que ela estivesse em dificuldades. De bom grado, todos eles, até mesmo Dwalin, eram gentis e prestativos. Cantavam canções de Erebor, de Ered Luin e das minas de Moria, contavam histórias das aventuras e batalhas que eles e seus antepassados travaram, sobre o dia em que Smaug invadiu os salões de Erebor e mataram muitos do povo deles. E em todos os relatos, o nome de Thorin sempre era exaltado, pois para eles, o príncipe era uma espécie de herói nacional. E não tinha como Bella negar: Thorin era, realmente, um líder nato, que deixou de lado os interesses pessoais para buscar sempre o bem estar do povo khazâd. Mas ele era apenas isso.

Um dia Gandalf dirigiu-se a Bella, enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado, um tanto afastados dos outros.

\- Sabe, minha querida, vou confessar algo para você, que a deixará surpresa. A sua amizade com esses anões é muito incomum.

Bella levantou uma sombrancelha.

\- Incomum? Como assim?

\- Os filhos de Aulë são introspectivos e fechados por natureza. É difícil um anão fazer amizade com pessoas de outras raças.

\- Sim, e o que tem isso?

\- Ora, você não vê? – surpreendeu-se Gandalf com a inocência da pequena hobbit – Eles adoram você! Contam sobre os costumes e folclores do seu povo para uma criatura que não é da mesma raça que eles! Isto é um grande avanço! Sinal de que você foi “adotada” por eles. 

Bella gostou do comentário do cinzento, mas não se surpreendeu. Gandalf percebeu que ela continuou serena, e ficou muito curioso.

\- Querida, você não fica feliz com essa façanha? Ninguém na Terra Média faz amizade tão fácilmente com esse povo, como você o fez.

\- Sabe, Gandalf – disse Bella, pensativa – O povo dos anões é muito sofrido. Passaram por vários percalços, muitos que estão conosco perderam pessoas próximas deles, a quem amavam. Perderam bens, posses, segurança... mas não perderam o orgulho de pertencer a uma raça tão resistente e determinada como eles. E também não perderam a esperança de retornarem ao lar. Acho que eu entendi isso deles e, por isso, eles gostam de mim.

\- Isto é verdade, minha querida. – disse Gandalf, pensativo – mas me impressiona muito a forma e a rapidez com que você ganhou o coração deles.

\- Criaturas que passam tais dificuldades não querem bajulações ou piedade – continuou Bella - Querem apenas que entendam e respeitem a história deles.

\- Uma sensata observação a sua, pequenina. Concordo plenamente.

\- Então – Bella respirou fundo antes de continuar o seu raciocínio sobre os anões – pessoas que perderam tudo são como crianças que caem e se machucam. As crianças quando adquirem um ralado no joelho, por exemplo, depois de cicatrizar gosta de contar aos adultos como elas caíram e o que sentiram na hora, como se dissessem: “Olha, eu sobrevivi! Veja o tamanho do meu machucado, mas fui forte o suficiente para deixa-lo cicatrizar e aqui estou, inteiro e forte!”

Gandalf apenas ficou em silêncio, observando e escutando Bella atentamente.

\- A mesma coisa ocorre com eles, pois trazem marcas e cicatrizes muito profundas no corpo e, principalmente, no coração. Não me aproximei deles dizendo que sentia muito pelas suas perdas, ou dando parabéns por eles terem sido tão bravos e corajosos. Simplesmente eu comecei a observá-los e me inserir com calma nos assuntos cotidianos deles, comecei a contar a minha história e, desta forma, eles se identificaram comigo. Sobrevivi aos percalços que a vida me deu, assim como eles. Precisavam de um pouco de apoio e atenção, e eu os dei a eles. Não quero ouro, prata ou pedras preciosas de ninguém, apenas uma amizade sincera e profunda.

O mago estava boquiaberto. A sabedoria de Bella tinha superado as suas expectativas. Ela era, realmente, uma criatura incomum.

Enquanto cavalgavam, Gandalf e Bella não tinham reparado que alguém, que estava a alguns metros atrás deles e bem camuflado por entre as sombras, escutara tudo o que falaram um para o outro.


	3. Refeições indigestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Companhia de Thorin segue sua viagem e Bella toma conhecimento do mal que está começando a assolar a Terra Média. Enquanto isso, conflitos internos crescem dentro do coração dela. Mas é tarde demais para voltar atrás.

           A primeira noite em que passou ao relento foi difícil para Bella. Roncos por todos os lados, sonambulismo de alguns e pernilongos que atormentavam o seu sono. Ela não sabia identificar quem, mas tinha um sujeito no grupo que vivia declarando poemas de amor à esposa – obviamente estava sonhando. Virava para lá, para cá, cobria os ouvidos com seu casaco, mas não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. O chão era duro e a coberta não bloqueava o ar frio noturno. Sem contar que o seu estômago acompanhava a sinfonia de ruídos de toda a espécie, pois estava com fome: não havia feito um dos desjejuns e a sopa de Bombur que ela tinha tomado estava rala. Começou a sentir uma imensa saudade de sua toca.

                       

            Tinha trazido um livro, então, “nada melhor do que lê-lo”, pensou. Pegou a mochila que servia de travesseiro, encostou numa pedra e abriu o volume. Após ler metade de um capitulo, Bella começa a ouvir o som de uma harpa, não muito longe do acampamento. O som era belíssimo e triste. Nunca ela tinha escutado alguém executar tão bem aquele instrumento. Bateu uma curiosidade em procurar de onde vinha o som, mas achou mais prudente ficar onde estava, pois mesmo com alguém de guarda, um salteador poderia aparecer e transtornar a vida de todos. Dar trabalho aos outros era a última coisa que Bella queria fazer. Preferiu imaginar que a harpa vinha da casa de alguém lá perto. Continuou a ler o seu livro com o som da harpa ao fundo, mas logo o sono a acometeu, mesmo com os roncos dos outros que já dormiam há algum tempo. Logo ela começou a bocejar e o sono começou a ficar irresistível. Dormiu, recostada à pedra e com o livro na mão. E teve um sonho muito incomum.

  

            _Bella estava em sua toca e uma festa muito animada estava acontecendo. Seus pais estavam lá com ela, Gandalf e os seus queridos anões. Todos sorriam e se divertiam, muito felizes._

_Bella tinha acabado de assar um bolo de canela e maçãs. Havia muita música. Alguns anões estavam dançando no meio da sala de visitas. Outros estavam na cozinha, fazendo malabarismos com suas louças, e outros ainda, brincando com seus guardanapos de crochê. Mas ela não se irritava com nada do que eles faziam, pois seus pais riam muito e estavam felizes com toda aquela bagunça. Mas Bella, mesmo vendo a felicidade de todos e a presença de seus tão amados pais, ainda sentia um grande vazio em seu coração._

_Então sua mãe, percebendo que ela tinha se entristecido, aproximou-se dela, e disse para que ela olhasse para uma das janelas. Então ela começou a escutar uma linda música tocada impecavelmente numa harpa e começou a procurar de qual janela vinha tão suave melodia._

_Então ela avistou na vidraça de uma delas um vulto. E a música vinha daquele lugar. Imediatamente, Bella deixou tudo para trás e correu para abrir aquela vidraça. Mas de repente, quando ela abriu, o sol desapareceu e nuvens negras e ameaçadoras apareceram no céu que, outrora, estava azul e limpo. Uma grande angústia se apoderou dela quando ela quase conheceu o rosto do tocador de harpa._

 

 

           

******************************************

 

            O sol já começava a emitir os primeiros raios quando Bella acordou com a movimentação da Companhia. Teve um sonho que começou bom e terminou mal, mas não conseguiu acordar dele. Como de praxe, Thorin esbrontolava ordens aos seus companheiros, o que Bella achava este comportamento insuportável. Levantou, tomou um café preto do dia anterior que Bombur tinha requentado, comeu um pedaço de bolo que ela tinha trazido de sua casa e começou a arrumar as suas coisas na mochila.

 

            Gandalf tinha acabado de pegar o seu cajado, quando Bella o avistou. Foi até ele e perguntou:

 

            - Não sei se você ouviu, Gandalf, mas ontem a noite, todos já estavam dormindo e eu escutei o som de uma harpa.

 

            O mago levantou as sombrancelhas, um tanto perturbado e curioso.

 

            - E então, minha cara?

 

            - Ora, pensei que você soubesse quem era. – respondeu Bella decepcionada com a resposta dele.

 

            - Eu não escutei, Bella, mas juro pra você que eu sonhei com criaturas iluminadas tocando harpa. Achei que fosse minha imaginação.

 

            - Então você não sabe quem foi?! – concluiu Bella

 

            Gandalf acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Bella pegou a mochila e, procurando esquecer o ocorrido, seguiu o restante dos anões até onde os pôneis estavam atrelados.

 

            Mas durante a cavalgada, Bella não conseguia esquecer aquela belíssima música. Era como se aquela melodia tivesse atingido o seu coração em cheio. Além do mais, fez ela ter um sonho muito estranho. Mas não comentou o fato com mais ninguém.

 

                       

 

***********************************************

 

 

            Após caminharem alguns quilômetros, o tempo começou a fechar. Ainda estavam na parte da manhã, mas de repente, o sol se apagou no céu e em seu lugar apareceram nuvens escuras. E antes que percebessem, uma chuva contínua começou a cair. Mas a Companhia, seguindo ordens de Thorin, não parou para se abrigarem, mesmo porque não havia lugar para se abrigar, apenas árvores e bosques imensos.

 

            Não se passaram alguns minutos após a chuva começar a cair e todos estavam muitíssimo ensopados. Óin estava irritado com a chuva e indagou a Gandalf se não poderia fazer pará-la. O resumo da resposta de Gandalf foi: a chuva vai continuar a cair.

 

            Bella, assim como os outros, estava ensopada. Mesmo com seu grosso casaco de lã, a chuva tinha penetrado nos seus ossos. Começou a espirrar sem parar, quando de repente ela olha para o lado e leva um susto: Thorin estava cavalgando ao seu lado, muito sério, tão ensopado quanto ela e observando-a, em silêncio. Ela ficou intrigada com isso, mas achou que ele estava apenas julgando-a fraca para a jornada, pois todos tomavam a mesma chuva que ela e não soltavam um espirro, uma fungada de nariz que fosse. Fez uma cara feia para Thorin e este apenas levantou uma sombrancelha, intrigado. Logo ele se afastou e foi até o fim da fila. Bella não o viu mais durante algum tempo, mas logo depois surgiu Óin, oferecendo a ela um pequeno frasco com um líquido amarelo.

 

            - Melhor tomar isso, senhorita, para não pegar uma gripe forte.

 

            - O que é isso? – perguntou Bella, torcendo o nariz.

 

            - É um preparado para te dar forças. Tome de uma vez, por favor.

 

            Bella pegou o frasco da mão de Óin, tirou a rolha e virou o líquido de uma vez dentro da sua garganta. Aquilo desceu queimando dentro dela e, antes que ela pudesse cuspir o conteúdo de sua boca, o liquido desceu rapidamente até as suas entranhas. Ela tossiu e engasgou, porque o gosto era muito forte. Ouviu as gargalhadas dos anões ao seu redor e o seu rosto começou a queimar, ela só não sabia se era por causa do remédio ou por causa da vergonha que ela estava passando.

 

            Minutos se passaram e a chuva continuou a cair. Bella reparou, então, que tinha parado de espirrar. Ficou satisfeita, pois tinha valido a pena engasgar e passar vergonha.

 

            A chuva só parou de cair quando começou a entardecer. Eles já estavam acampados em uma outra clareira escondida da estrada, próximo de uma fazenda abandonada. Bella apenas escutou um pouco da conversa entre Thorin e Gandalf: eles estranhavam o fato de aquela fazenda estar abandonada daquele jeito.

 

            - Parece que deixaram o local às pressas – comentou Thorin, olhando para uma construção semi-demolida.

 

            - Será que os orcs já alcançaram esta região? – perguntou Dwalin, se aproximando deles.

 

            - É possível – comentou Gandalf – devemos tomar extremo cuidado, pois acho que as regiões seguras estão acabando por estas paragens.

 

            Depois que todos se acomodaram, Bombur começou a preparar o jantar e Bella se ofereceu para distribuir as tigelas fumegantes a companhia “Menos para Thorin”, pensou ela. “Não quero dirigir mais uma palavra sequer a este chato!”

 

            Thorin tinha passado ordens a Fili e a Kili para vigiar os pôneis, que estavam fechados numa baia improvisada, logo mais a frente de onde os outros estavam. Bella levou as tigelas de sopa para eles, mas encontrou-os apreensivos observando algo por trás de um arbusto.

 

            - Vejam, meninos, eu trouxe o jan...

 

            - Shhhhhh!!!! – interrompeu Fili – fale baixo, Bella.

 

            Bella começou a sussurrar, intrigada:

 

            - O que aconteceu? Porque estão escondidos atrás deste arbusto?

 

            - É que achamos que estão levando os nossos pôneis. – disse Kili

 

            - Mas não é possível! – sussurrou Bella – como vocês sabem disso?

 

            - Acabamos de contar os pôneis. Eram catorze há uma hora atrás, e agora são doze.

 

            - E desconfiamos que são os trolls que estejam fazendo isso. Eles roubam os pôneis para comer.

 

            - Tro o quê?

 

            - Trolls, Bella. São criaturas horrendas, que comem carne de pôneis, de homens, de elfos e de hobbits também. – respondeu Kili – e pare de falar, senão irá nos atrapalhar na emboscada que estamos planejando.

 

            Bella então se angustiou esticou o pescoço para ver a baia, e viu que a sua pônei, Myrtle, não estava lá.

 

            - Ah, não! Pobres pôneis! Pobre Myrtle! – a hobbit tinha se apegado ao animal, mesmo não gostando de montar nele.

 

            - Tenho uma idéia – disse  Fili – Você, Bella, fique aqui bem escondida atrás do arbusto e vigie os pôneis. Eu e Kili iremos ao acampamento para avisar os outros. – e saíram correndo como dois raios. Bella estava deixando as duas tigelas de sopa no chão quando escutou um relincho angustiante. Era Myrtle. Bella reconheceu o pedido de socorro de sua tão querida égua. Estava com medo, mas o seu coração a impulsionava a ir atrás do chamado de Myrtle. Ela nunca se perdoaria se acontecesse algo com o animal.

 

            Sorrateiramente, saiu de trás dos arbustos e começou a andar para frente, onde ela supôs que estava vindo os sons da égua. Então ela escutou Myrtle relinchar novamente e seus ouvidos apurados identificou de onde vinham. Foi na direção de onde tinha vindo o som e, bem devagar e com cuidado, se aproximou de uma árvore, onde se escondeu. Lá de onde estava, ela reparou que havia luz e um certo barulho. E os relinchos dos pôneis.

 

            “Eles estão lá!” – pensou Bella, angustiada. E começou a descer até onde estava a luz e o barulho. Chegando mais perto, ela foi surpreendida por uma criatura enorme e horrenda, que trazia com ele dois pôneis, um embaixo de cada braço. Quase que ela soltou um grito, se não tivesse se lembrado da periculosidade em que tinha se metido. Aquela criatura tinha o tamanho de um grande carvalho, e vestia roupas muito sujas e puídas. A sua pele parecia feito de uma couraça muito forte e flecha ou espada alguma parecia penetrar na sua carne. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, resolveu seguir o monstro até onde ele levava os pôneis, e se deparou com um cercado de madeira, onde haviam vários outros animais presos. O monstro, sem sutileza alguma, jogou os dois pôneis que trazia com eles neste cercado, e Bella ficou furiosa. “Ninguém trata a minha Myrtle deste jeito!”, pensou ela, com muita raiva. Mas continuou escondida, aguardando o momento em que ele saísse de perto, para poder soltar os pôneis.

 

            Quando ela o seguiu com os olhos, reparou que ele estava indo em direção a um caldeirão enorme, que estava em cima de um fogo, e que havia mais dois daquelas criaturas ali. Um mexendo o enorme caldeirão com uma enorme colher e o outro apenas observando e palpitando.

 

            - Coloque cominho e salsa neste caldo, Tom!

 

            - Eu já disse para não me dar conselhos sobre a minha comida, Bert.

 

            - A sua sopa é muito sonsa! Falta tempero! – teimou Tom

 

            O monstrengo cozinheiro já ia falar algo, quando o outro, que trouxe os pôneis, aproximou-se deles.

 

            - Trouxe mais dois daqueles cavalos, gente. Estão lá no cercado.

 

            - Ótimo, William! – comentou Tom – Daqui a pouco pegaremos um deles para experimentar. Aquele fazendeiro era só pele e osso e foi como se eu tivesse comido um petisco. Não saciou a minha fome.

 

            Bella ouviu aquilo e ficou horrorizada. O fazendeiro não fugiu, mas FOI COMIDO POR AQUELES MONSTROS! Gandalf tinha razão; o mundo estava ficando muito perigoso, ultimamente.

 

            Enquanto os monstrengos se ocupavam em preparar a sopa, Bella teve uma idéia. Um dos brutamontes tinha uma espécie de adaga feita de chifre de boi em sua cintura, e que não estava segura o suficiente. Ela ignorou o medo e o senso de auto preservação, para se aproximar por trás dele e tentar pegar a arma. Ela queria usar a adaga para cortar a corda que fechava a porteira do cercado, para livrar todos aqueles pôneis de um destino cruel. Mas as coisas não se apresentaram de uma forma tão simples quanto ela imaginava.

 

 

***************************************************

 

 

 

            Bella sentia a corda áspera nos seus punhos e tornozelos, e a grama roçando sobre o seu rosto. Estava deitada de lado, e amarrada. Os trolls tinham aprisionado a ela e os outros, menos Gandalf, que não acompanhou o ataque da Companhia ao acampamento dos monstros, para libertar os pôneis, pois o mago tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

 

            Enquanto alguns dos anões já começavam a serem assados num enorme espeto rolante, outros estavam num canto, próximo a uma grande pedra, amarrados em sacos, com apenas a cabeça para fora. Xingavam e jogavam pragas aos trolls que, nem davam a mínima.

 

            Bella estava angustiada, pois a morte de todos era iminente. Fracassou em libertar os seus tão queridos pôneis e ainda por cima, colocou a vida de seus amigos em grande risco. Ou pior, ela já os considerava riscados do mapa.

 

            Respirou fundo. “Vamos Bella, pense!”, dizia a si mesma. Então uma idéia surgiu. Vendo que os trolls davam um monte de palpites uns aos outros, e percebendo também que eles não eram muito espertos, Bella começou a gritar:

 

            - Ei! Ei, seus brutamontes! Vocês tem certeza de que irão comer isso?

 

            Os três trolls pararam imediatamente para ouvir o que aquele inseto de hobbit estava dizendo.

 

            - É isso mesmo! – insistiu ela - Vocês tem certeza de que irão comer esses anões no espeto?

 

            - E por que não comeríamos? – indagou Tom

 

            - É isso mesmo! – emendou William – Por que não?

 

            Bella pensou por um segundo, e respondeu:

 

            - Bom... se vocês fossem ótimos cozinheiros, como se gabam, saberiam que anões são comidos sem a pele.

 

            Os anões, tanto os que estavam no espeto quanto os que estavam nos sacos, ficaram consternados e surpresos com o que ouvia de Bella.

 

            - Ora, ora – disse Willam com uma das mãos no queixo – eu não havia pensado nisso.

 

            - É claro que não, seu imbecil! – ralhou Bert com William – porque você não pensa!

 

            - Como que eu não penso? Fui eu que dei a idéia de caçar os pôneis naquela clareira!

 

            E começaram a discutir entre eles. Bella achou que seria uma oportunidade para se livrar das cordas e soltar os seus amigos. Mas então, um deles exclamou:

 

            - Ora, seus bestas! Isso não importa mais. Estamos com eles e vamos comê-los, com pele ou sem pele.

 

            - Mas a pele deles é muito dura! – exclamou Bella imediatamente, tentando reverter a situação - Vocês não irão conseguir chegar à carne deles sem quebrar alguns dentes!

 

            - Adoro pururuca! – exclamou Tom, batendo palmas.

 

            Bella se desesperou. E agora? Ela começou a jogada e percebeu que as coisas estavam fugindo do controle. Ouvia os anões a chamando de traidora, e ameaçando joga-la no primeiro penhasco que encontrassem, caso escapassem dos trolls. Precisaria pensar em outra coisa.

 

            - Escutem! Estou avisando! Não comam esses anões!

 

            - Ah, de novo não! – exclamou Bert parando de girar o espeto.

 

            - Afinal de contas, por que você não quer que comemos esses anões? - indagou William.

 

            - Oras! Vocês não sabem? Anões estão infestados de vermes!

 

            - VERMES??? – exclamaram os trolls, os três com os olhos arregalados.

 

            Thorin já havia percebido o que Bella tramava, mas os outros não. Ele apenas ficou escutando a conversa entre ela e os trolls, mas os outros continuavam xingando e praguejando. Uns diziam que estavam decepcionados com ela e outros mencionavam palavras impublicáveis. Thorin deu um chute no traseiro de Kili, que protestava dizendo que não tinha nenhum verme, até que percebeu o “toque sutil” do seu líder e começou a concordar com o que Bella dizia aos trolls.

 

            - Sim, sim, é verdade! Temos vermes por todo o nosso intestino! – diziam todos.

 

            - Sim, vermes enoooormes! - exclamou Bella - Alguns tem o tamanho do seu dedo! – e ela olhou para Tom que, assustado, levantou a sua enorme mão para imaginar o tamanho dos vermes.

 

            Bella percebeu que os arbustos ao redor do acampamento dos trolls se movimentavam, e um chapéu pontudo e cinzento surgiu entre as folhagens. Continuou a falar com os trolls, para ganhar tempo.

 

            - Todos eles estão infestados de vermes! Você já teve um verme nos seus intestinos? – perguntou ela para William

 

            - Eu não, credo! E nem quero ter!

 

            - Então não podemos comê-los – disse Bert, decepcionado

 

            - Mas pareciam tão apetitosos! – disse Tom – Quem vê cara, não vê coração, como diz o ditado.

 

            Então, como um trovão, alguém gritou, do alto de um monólito:

 

            - QUE A LUZ APAREÇA E QUE OS TROLLS SE TRANSFORMEM EM PEDRA!!!

 

            E um estrondo se ouviu. Era Gandalf, batendo com o seu cajado na pedra em que subiu, rachando-a e dando abertura para que a luz do sol nascente atingisse os trolls. Assim que os raios tocaram a pele grossa e esverdeada dos monstros, eles imediatamente se transformaram em pedra. E todos os anões gritaram hurras.

 

            Depois que foram libertados e devidamente vestidos, os anões vieram até Bella e, um por um, pediram desculpas. Bella dizia a eles:

 

            - Não tem problemas, pessoal! Situações desesperadoras merecem atitudes desesperadas.

 

            - E você se saiu melhor do que um dragão no aperto! – disse Glóin rindo.

 

            - Eu não disse, meus amigos? Bella é uma caixinha de surpresas! – disse Gandalf, todo orgulhoso.

 

            Bella estava feliz entre os anões, rindo com cada um deles, quando de repente, Thorin surge ao seu lado, bem sério e taciturno.

 

            - Você foi muito esperta, senhorita Baggins. Tomou uma atitude de bravura e inteligência.

 

            Ao invés de Bella sentir-se orgulhosa e feliz pelo elogio, ela se sentiu desconfortável e morrendo de vergonha de Thorin, pois aqueles olhos azuis eram penetrantes demais e ela se sentia vulnerável perante ele.

 

            - O... obrigado, senhor. Fiz apenas a minha obrigação de membro desta Companhia, nada mais. Me desculpe qualquer coisa. – disse, muito sem jeito.

 

            - Não há o que desculpar. – finalizou Thorin, seco, e virando-se bruscamente de costas para Bella, para passar mais ordens aos seus anões.

 

            Bella ficava intrigada com as atitudes daquele anão. A impressão que ela tinha era de que ele não admitia que ela fosse mais inteligente do que ele, pois o líder da Companhia era Thorin, e não ela. Mas desta vez, foi ela quem usou a cabeça para livrar o pescoço da Companhia, inclusive o dele, e ela não via quaisquer sinais de gratidão nele. Foi uma atitude de líder que ela teve, e que ele não aceitava. Era essa a impressão que Bella tinha do líder anão.

 

            “Mas, por Eru, por que estou preocupada com o que Thorin pensa ou não de mim???” – pensou Bella, cada vez mais desconcertada – “Preciso ignorá-lo! Mas eu  não consigo! Sempre me pego pensando nele. O que está acontecendo comigo?”

 

            Pensou muito. Tentou dispersar o pensamento e voltou a pensar novamente. Aquilo não saia de sua cabeça. Quando se deu conta, estava novamente em cima de Myrtle, cavalgando pela estrada., deixando as estátuas de orcs para trás. Apoiou a cabeça no pescoço da sua amiguinha de quatro patas, abraçou-a e, sem que ninguém pudesse ver, deixou algumas poucas lágrimas de decepção escorrerem nos pelos castanhos da sua doce poneizinha.

           


	4. Amarelo âmbar e azul topázio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto avança pelo caminho até a Montanha Solitária, Thorin se conscientiza cada vez mais de sua atração por Bella, mas sabe das implicações que seus sentimentos podem trazer para a Companhia. Mas uma invasão ao acampamento do grupo apenas reforça um possível desfecho entre ele e Bella.

Enquanto cavalgavam, Bella observou que Thorin e Gandalf tinham um objeto diferente na mão de cada um: o mago empunhava uma grande espada, de lâmina brilhante e desenho elegante. - Esta espada deve ter sido feita por elfos, pois nunca vi lâmina como essa – escutou Bella de Gandalf, enquanto o mago conversava com Thorin. Já Thorin fazia manobras de ataque e defesa com uma outra espada – maior e mais encorpada do que a de Gandalf . Era uma bela espada, mas quase do tamanho do anão, embora o mesmo demonstrasse capacidade e destreza para manejá-la. Haviam runas escritas na sua base e tinha a impressão de ser uma lâmina muito forte.

 

            - São os despojos dos trolls. – disse Gandalf – Por onde passam e fazem vitimas, sempre levam uma lembrança. – e avistando Bella, deu um comando ao seu cavalo para aproximar-se dela e disse: - Veja, querida, eu tenho algo para você.

 

            Então Gandalf tirou de sua manga uma pequena espada. Nas mãos do mago parecia mais um abridor de cartas, mas quando Bella a segurou, o tamanho não poderia ficar mais perfeito.

 

            - Também desconfio que esta lâmina foi feita por elfos, Bella. Quero que você fique com ela, para se proteger de qualquer ataque. Mantenha sempre ao seu lado, custe o que custar.

 

            - Está bem, Gandalf. Obrigada. – disse Bella sorrindo, procurando um lugar para guardar a sua arma. Tentou os bolsos, mas imaginou que a lâmina faria furos neles. Então abriu a sua mochila e guardou a espada lá mesmo.

 

As Montanhas Sombrias já podiam ser vistas do bosque que a Companhia atravessava. E o próprio nome já descreviam-nas: eram realmente sombrias. Era uma massa de pedras íngremes e pontiagudas, sempre encobertas por nuvens cinzentas, quase negras, que se elevavam para o céu tempestuoso. Os relâmpagos eram constantes nos topos, dando a sensação de ser um lugar muito inóspito para desbravar. Bella sentiu um imenso calafrio a percorrer a sua espinha quando viu o que ela e a Companhia deveria atravessar para continuarem a sua jornada.

 

            Todos estavam muito cansados, pois não tinham dormido durante a noite, devido ao encontro com os trolls, e não descansaram para seguir viagem. Mas Gandalf insistiu com Thorin para que parassem um pouco. Ele calculou que ainda tinha dois dias de viagem para alcançar o platô das Montanhas Sombrias, concluindo que estavam até um dia adiantados na jornada. Thorin concordou e decidiu por suspender a caminhada, pois ele também estava exausto. Pediu a Dwalin para montar guarda enquanto tiravam uma soneca e, mais tarde, trocaria com outro para que o truculento anão pudesse descansar também.

 

            Após terem descansado, Bombur começou a servir a habitual refeição de sempre: sopa de batatas. Bella já não aguentava mais tomar essa sopa. Prometeu a si mesma que, assim que o sol raiasse, iria procurar outros legumes e ingredientes para incrementar as refeições. Mas agora ela teria que empurrar goela adentro a inevitável sopa de batatas de Bombur.

 

            Depois de terem jantado, todos os anões estavam ao redor da fogueira, conversando e trocando impressões da noite anterior. Balin fumava o seu longo cachimbo, distraído, quando surge ao seu lado o líder da companhia.

 

            - Preciso falar com você, Balin, mas não aqui.

 

            Balin olhou, um tanto alarmado, pois Thorin não tinha segredos com ninguém da Companhia. Então Thorin se levanta e Balin o segue, até uma grande figueira não tão afastada do acampamento.

 

            - Pois não, filho. O que te aflige? – perguntou Balin, preocupado.

 

            - Afligir não é a palavra exata, Balin. Mas _“prevenir_ ”.

 

            - Prevenir? – perguntou o ancião intrigado – Prevenir de que, prevenir quem?

 

            - De mim! – disse Thorin angustiado, apontando o dedo indicador para o seu próprio peito - Acho que não estou no meu juízo perfeito!

 

            Balin estava ficando cada vez mais perdido.

 

            - Thorin, eu não estou entendendo...

 

            - É aquela hobbit! – interrompeu Thorin, com uma angústia na voz – Ela perturba a minha paz, o meu raciocínio!

 

            Thorin andava para lá e para cá, nervoso. Balin ficou boquiaberto. Nunca tinha visto Thorin daquele jeito. Começou a colocar a sua velha massa cinzenta para funcionar e então, acariciando a longa barba branca, indagou:

 

            - Eu deveria saber! A pequena te perturba até que ponto?

 

            - Até o ponto de eu me preocupar demasiadamente por ela, a ponto de eu não raciocinar e colocar a segurança da Companhia em risco! O que é que está acontecendo comigo, Balin?

 

            - Está acontecendo, meu caro, que você está... – parou um pouco para escolher a palavra - ...se _afeiçoando_ a ela um pouco além do seu limite.

 

            Thorin não acreditou no que Balin tinha dito.

 

            - Me... afeiçoando? Eu me afeiçoando... a uma hobbit??? – questionou o príncipe cada vez mais incrédulo.

 

            - Sim, sim meu caro. Uma atração incomum, mas pode acontecer. Eu já vi algumas atrações inter-raciais. Não são muitas, mas existem. Caprichos dos Valar, eu diria.

 

            Thorin encostou seu corpo no tronco da árvore, estupefato. Sua mente não conseguia processar o que Balin tinha acabado de dizer a ele. Nunca tinha se afeiçoado por ninguém, nem pelas fêmeas de sua própria raça e agora, por um capricho dos deuses, ele estava sendo atraído por uma simples hobbit do Condado? Fechou os olhos como se quisesse se concentrar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, e batia levemente a parte de trás da sua cabeça no tronco da figueira, como se quisesse reverter a situação dentro de si mesmo.

 

            - Você me disse que a palavra certa seria “prevenir”. – disse Balin tranquilo – Pois bem, filho, eu vou fazer o seguinte: vou te _aconselhar_. Em primeiro lugar, levante as mãos para o céu e agradeça a Mahal por você não ter se afeiçoado a uma elfa.

 

            Thorin riu amargamente da observação engraçada, mas assustadora, de Balin.

 

            - Em segundo lugar, tenha muito cuidado com Bella, pois ela ainda é uma menina e você já tem quase duzentos anos de vida. Bom, é verdade que você ainda é muito jovem, comparado a anões como eu, mas você pode ofender a pequenina.

 

            - Essa “pequenina” de quem você fala é uma pimentinha, uma criatura geniosa.

 

            - Ouso dizer que ela é tão geniosa quanto você, Thorin. Mas abriga no seu peito um coração tão grande quanto o seu. A única diferença é que ela expõe essa qualidade aos outros, e você não.

 

            - E por eu esconder os meus sentimentos eu sou respeitado pelos meus súditos.

 

            - Concordo com você, Thorin. Mas observe que, mesmo Bella sendo o que ela é, os outros a respeitam tanto quanto a você.

 

            Thorin lança um olhar angustiante ao seu velho amigo.

 

            - Eu não posso me dar ao capricho de pensar nessas... nesses assuntos agora, Balin. Preciso me concentrar na nossa Montanha!

 

            - Acontece, meu filho – disse Balin colocando sua mão no braço de Thorin – que _esses assuntos_ dos quais você não quer se dar ao capricho, já te apanhou de tal forma que não conseguirá deixá-los de lado, simplesmente. Terá que administrar esse sentimento. E eu começaria conquistando a amizade de Bella.

 

            - Ela não gosta de mim, Balin. Vive me lançando olhares odiosos. Não me serve mais as sopas, não me leva em consideração como leva os outros da Companhia. E pensar que solicitei a Óin que desse a ela o preparado para que não adoecesse por causa daquela chuva intermitente...

 

            - Mas é esse o problema, Thorin! – cortou Balin – Ela não sabe disso, não sabe que você vela o seu sono todas as noites (me desculpe, filho, mas eu tenho o sono leve e não pude deixar de observar isso há duas noites atrás), não sabe que foi por sua ordem que Óin deu o remédio a ela, não sabe das muitas sutilezas que você fez a ela, por que você simplesmente não demonstra, não diz! E como você é um poço de discrição no que concerne aos seus sentimentos, ela não poderá adivinhar e sequer ter a chance de mudar os pensamentos dela sobre você.

 

            Thorin suspirou, ainda encostado à figueira. Balin nunca o viu tão angustiado, nem quando notificaram do desaparecimento de seu pai, Thrain. Ele conhecia o príncipe desde que ele era criança e corria atrás das cabras das montanhas, ou empinava pipas nas torres da fortaleza. Mas quando ele cresceu e o dragão tomou a Montanha, Thorin era praticamente um adolescente, que começava a descobrir o mundo da pior maneira com Smaug. Decepcionou-se com os elfos, depois que os mesmos rechaçaram um pedido de ajuda seu para socorrer o seu povo que padecia em meio ao fogo do dragão. Mas viu também o anão corajoso, altivo e brilhante que Thorin era, quando liderou o seu povo para o êxodo nas Montanhas Azuis. Viu também que Thorin era trabalhador: exímio ferreiro em Ered Luin, nunca negou trabalho algum e sempre prestou serviços de bom grado aos homens que queriam ter suas armas e ferraduras consertadas pelo príncipe ferreiro de Erebor. Balin viu e passou por muitas coisas ao lado de Thorin, e tinha-o como um filho querido.

 

            Thorin respeitava Balin e, da mesma forma, via-o como um pai. Além de assessor politico e diplomata, Balin era seu grande amigo, um sábio e velho anão que sempre esteve ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis. O ancião sempre o auxiliou com os contatos de outros povos, negociações comerciais, politicas e burocráticas. Ensinou Thorin as línguas de outras raças, inclusive o Síndarin e o Quênia dos elfos. Esteve lado a lado, junto com seu irmão Dwalin, na batalha de Azanulzibar e viu o terror nos olhos do príncipe quando Thrór teve a sua cabeça arrancada por Azog. Muitas vezes consolaram um ao outro e também riram um do outro nos momentos mais leves.

 

            Thorin passou por muitas coisas na sua vida e Balin presenciou todas elas, mas nunca, em seus 231 anos de vida, tinha visto Thorin daquele jeito e por uma causa incomum para um anão como ele. Thorin parecia aquele adolescente ansioso e imaturo que era antes de Smaug atacar Erebor. Balin nunca viu Thorin arrastar uma asa para qualquer donzela anã, mas jamais imaginaria que ele se apaixonasse daquela forma, e ainda por cima por uma hobbit. Balin, depois de considerar algumas coisas, disse a Thorin:

 

            - O mais sensato a se fazer agora é aproximar-se dela, com cuidado e sutileza pois, como você me disse e eu também já percebi, ela sente uma certa aversão por você, devido a atitudes que eu já lhe mencionei, e que você deverá mudar daqui para diante.

 

            Thorin apenas olhou para o seu amigo e, soltando um longo desabafo, disse:

 

            - Por que comigo, Balin? E por que agora e desta forma?

 

            Balin se compadeceu com a declaração de Thorin, mas nada poderia fazer, a não ser aconselhar o seu querido pupilo:

 

            - Por que, meu filho, o amor não conhece tempo, espaço e nem objeto para agir em nós. Ele simplesmente acontece.

 

 

***************************************************

 

           

            Todos estavam dormindo mais cedo naquele dia, pois em dois dias subiriam as tão temidas Montanhas Sombrias. Bella dormia profundamente quando sentiu algo áspero e frio cobrindo a sua boca. Acordou alarmada, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som, pois o grito que ela soltava era abafado por uma mão. E era a mão de uma criatura que ela jamais tinha tido conhecimento na sua vida. Lembrou-se da espada que Gandalf lhe deu e se arrependeu amargamente de tê-la deixado dentro da mochila. O pavor começou a tomar conta dela, e começou a debater suas mãos e pés freneticamente, mas os anões, não acordavam. Ela estava sendo arrastada para dentro do bosque onde as árvores e a vegetação eram mais fechadas. Em meio a sua luta inútil, via o acampamento desaparecer entre os arbustos, até que em certa altura, ela consegue virar o seu corpo e se deparar com a horrenda cara de um sebento goblin, o qual gargalhava guturalmente e com malícia.

 

            - Carne nova e fresca! – exclamou o goblin, babando – Mas antes de te matar, vou fazer de você minha escrava!

 

            O goblin ainda tapava a boca de Bella. Esta se debatia freneticamente para tentar se livrar dos braços do monstrengo, que a levava cada vez mais para o fundo do matagal. O goblin era muito grande e forte, nojento e disforme. Tinha braços e pernas tão finos quanto caniços, e uma enorme barriga. Os olhos eram grandes e escuros, e transparecia neles um apetite de algo que ela não saberia identificar, mas que era repugnante. A boca, tão grande quanto a sua barriga, trazia alguns dentes tortos e pontiagudos, uma língua que não se mantinha para dentro, e a criatura sorria maliciosamente, como se estivesse ansiosa para devorá-la. Bella começou a chorar desesperada, mas ninguém a escutava. Até que, a uma certa altura, ele parou e a jogou no chão. Bella, então gritou, em prantos, mas ninguém apareceu. Ela tentou se levantar para correr, mas estava tão apavorada que não conseguia ficar de pé.

 

            Mas ela quase perdeu os sentidos quando percebeu que o goblin desatava o cinto de sua tanga. Ele queria, de Bella, algo mais que uma refeição. O coração da hobbit pulava no peito e sua garganta já ardia de tanto gritar. As lágrimas não paravam de correr de seus olhos e uma grande angústia, tão grande que ela já estava perdendo os sentidos, tomou conta de toda a sua alma.

 

            De repente, o goblin arregala os olhos e o riso assustador é silenciado. Como uma estátua, paralisa por alguns segundos para depois cair de joelhos diante de Bella e se estender no chão com uma adaga no pescoço, que foi atirada em velocidade tal que Bella não conseguiu ver de onde ela tinha vindo.

 

            Bella não sabia se se assustava mais com o ataque do goblin ou com o ataque ao goblin. De olhos bem arregalados e o peito arfando com esforço, Bella sentia o seu corpo todo em calafrios intermináveis. Então ela avista um vulto por entre as árvores se aproximando dela. Bella já ia gritar novamente quando percebe que o vulto era Thorin, que corria, também com os olhos bem arregalados em direção a ela.

 

            - Por Mahal Grandioso, você está bem? – disse Thorin se ajoelhando diante dela.

 

            Bella não conseguia pensar. Mas quando viu Thorin se aproximando para examiná-la, ajoelhou-se e, num ímpeto, se jogou a ele, abraçando-o.

 

            - Foi... horrível! Horrível! Ele queria... queria me... Por Eru! Por Eru!!!

 

            E desabou a chorar nos braços de Thorin, não conseguia dizer mais nada. Apenas o abraçava muito forte, um abraço desesperado, como se ela estivesse a deriva no mar infinito e ele era a sua tábua de salvação.

 

            Thorin, assustado, devolvia o abraço e também não queria mais que ela se separasse dele. Dizia palavras de consolo ao ouvido de Bella, como se consolasse uma criança que tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo:

 

            - Calma, senhorita. Shhhhh... Acabou. Acabou. Shhh... shhhhh...

 

            Bella e Thorin ficaram abraçados, num abraço tão forte e coeso, que não percebeu os minutos passarem. E foram muitos os minutos que passaram com eles envolvidos naquele abraço. Então Thorin, percebendo que Bella relaxava os seus braços  e que seus soluços se acalmavam, colocou as suas mãos nos braços dela e, afastando-a um pouco, começou a examinar o seu rosto.

 

            - Você se machucou? – disse ele angustiado – Está sentindo dor em algum lugar?

 

            - Agora eu estou bem, na medida do meu possível – disse Bella, arfando.

 

            - Você está tremendo. – emendou Thorin – Coloque isto, vai te aquecer.

           

            E então Thorin tira o seu casaco de peles e o coloca nos ombros de Bella. Imediatamente, as tremedeiras dela começam a cessar e um calor reconfortante toma conta de todo o seu corpo. Bella lembrou-se, por uma fração de segundos, que o seu salvador era a criatura a qual ela queria o mais longe possível dela, mas que naquele momento, estava a alguns centímetros próximo dela, a amparando e aquecendo. Confusa, ainda conseguiu fazer uma pergunta:

 

            - Como... como você soube que eu estava sendo raptada por esta criatura horrível, senhor?

 

            - É a minha vez de fazer a patrulha desta noite. Então percebi que, no acampamento, estava faltando um membro da companhia. Segui o rastro, pois o goblin a arrastou pelo chão, até que entrei no bosque e perdi os sinais. Então eu escutei os seus gritos e corri o mais rápido que pude. Quando eu vi, não pensei muito: tirei a adaga da minha bota e a lancei para atingir este goblin.

 

            Bella levantou seus olhos para o rosto de Thorin. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Ela tinha em seus olhos o incomum amarelo âmbar, em meio a lágrimas. Thorin ficou encantado com o que via, era como se ele mergulhasse em ouro em estado líquido. Aquele olhar desamparado de Bella o hipnotizou. Por outro lado os olhos azuis topázio de Thorin enfeitiçaram Bella, pois ela via um oceano azul infinito que se descortinava diante dela e a aprisionava, tal era a beleza e profundidade daquele olhar. O tempo parou naquele instante para os dois, os quais tinham os rostos bem próximos um do outro, os narizes quase se tocando, um sentindo o hálito do outro. Para Thorin, Bella tinha o cheiro de canela e mel, doce, suave e quente. E para Bella, Thorin tinha o aroma de sândalo e menta, que a envolvia por completo.

 

            Mas então uma movimentação ocorreu por trás deles. Eram os anões – todos eles – e Gandalf, que correram para dentro da mata, pois perceberam que tinha havido um ataque ao acampamento deles.

 

            - Nienna seja louvada! – exclamou Gandalf quando viu Bella e Thorin e o goblin morto ao lado deles.

 

            - Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – exclamou Dori

 

            - Foi um ataque goblin, ou melhor, de um goblin só. – disse Thorin se levantando e ajudando a Bella a se levantar também.

 

            - Você está bem, Bella? – disse Ori se aproximando dela.

 

            - Sim, agora estou bem. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso murcho.

           

            - Mas os goblins não saem das Montanhas Sombrias. – disse Glóin com o martelo de guerra em punho – o que este aí estava fazendo pelo bosque?

 

            - Eu não sei dizer, mas tenho certeza de que este goblin estava patrulhando as redondezas. – disse Gandalf, olhando ao redor.

 

            - Talvez eles já tenham tomado conhecimento de nossos planos para retomar Erebor – disse Balin, pensativo.

 

            - Então devem existir outros andando por aí. – disse Dwalin – acho melhor verificarmos. Vamos, Bofur, Bifur! Me acompanhem! – exclamou, convocando os companheiros para fazer uma ronda ao redor do acampamento.

 

            Após Gandalf circundar Bella com a luz de seu cajado, para curar qualquer lesão mais séria, ele disse a Thorin:

 

            - É melhor você levá-la para o acampamento. Eu vou ajudar os outros a fazer a patrulha. – e deu as costas aos dois, correndo para o lado oposto.

 

            Quando Bella deu o primeiro passo para voltar ao acampamento, seus tornozelos tremeram. O susto foi tão grande para ela que não tinha forças nem para caminhar.

 

            - Está tudo bem? – perguntou Thorin, segurando no braço de Bella para que ela não caisse.

 

            - Acho que sim... consigo ficar de pé, mas não consigo caminhar.

 

            - Ela ainda está em estado de choque – disse Óin, que ainda permanecia com eles para examinar Bella. Senhor, se me permite, seria melhor carregá-la até o acampamento. Ela não vai conseguir chegar lá caminhando.

 

            - Sim, bem pensado, Óin. – respondeu Thorin de pronto

 

            - Não, não há necessid...

 

            Bella não terminou a frase quando Thorin já a havia levantado, apoiando a dobra de trás dos joelhos dela com um braço e com o outro segurando-a pelas costas. Facilmente ele a levantou e a levou carregada de volta para o acampamento. Bella estava vermelha como um pimentão e evitava olhar para Thorin que, percebendo o desconforto dela, deu um sorriso torto e discreto. E pensou: “Ela está morrendo de vergonha de mim. Seria isto um bom ou mau sinal?”

 

            Chegando ao acampamento, Thorin colocou Bella em seu saco de dormir. Então ela, puxando suas cobertas, retira a capa de peles do anão de suas costas, para devolvê-lo.

 

            - Não há necessidade de me devolver. Fique com você. – respondeu Thorin

 

            - Mas você está morrendo de frio. É melhor colocá-lo. Eu já tenho a minha coberta e você não está agasalhado o suficiente.

 

            Thorin assente, pegando o seu casaco das mãos de Bella. Logo depois, Óin aparecia com uma caneca fumegante de chá.

 

            - Fique com ela, Óin – disse Thorin quando percebeu que Bella estava segura com o curandeiro – Vou ajudar os outros a patrulhar ao redor do acampamento.

 

            Óin assentiu com a cabeça. Bella vendo Thorin prestes a se afastar, chamou-o:

 

            - Senhor! Senhor!

 

            Thorin, que já estava de pé e prestes a ir atrás dos outros, voltou o rosto para ela. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois, Bella diz, com a caneca de chá entre suas mãos, e lançando um olhar, que antes eram desconfiados quando o via, mas que agora estavam relaxados, expressando uma ternura que apertou o coração do príncipe anão:

 

            - Muito obrigada... De coração!

 

            Thorin apenas assente com a cabeça e logo, vira as costas para ela e corre para dentro do bosque fechado. Para Bella, parecia que o seu agradecimento não fez diferença alguma para ele, mas somente Thorin sabia o fogo ardente que queimava em seu coração. “Ela me agradeceu, e de coração!”, pensou, e sentiu uma felicidade crescente em seu peito enquanto ele corria pelos abetos do bosque.  Bella apenas o seguiu com o olhar, imaginando por que Thorin, embora sendo um anão taciturno e grosseiro em algumas ocasiões, a abraçou daquela forma e deu a ela o olhar mais quente e apaixonado que ela já tinha visto, e depois se tornara novamente o anão frio e calculista de sempre.

 

 

************************************************

 

 

            Bella não dormiu bem naquele resto de noite. Tinha pesadelos intermitentes com o goblin que a raptou. Ficou muito agitada dentro de seu saco de dormir. Gemia e se mexia, como se quisesse escapar dos braços do monstrengo, mas era incapaz de acordar. Thorin, que estava desperto, percebeu a angústia de sua pequena hobbit, foi até a sua mochila e pegou um objeto dourado, e com muitas cordas de prata. Voltou até onde Bella dormia e, sentando-se próximo dela, empunhou o objeto por entre suas pernas e começou a dedilhá-lo suavemente.

 

            Thorin tocava harpa. Algumas noites, quando ele se sentia triste ou sozinho, pegava o instrumento, afastava-se um pouco do acampamento e a tocava. Mas ele fazia isso quando todos estavam dormindo em um sono profundo. Todos os anões sabiam que ele tinha esse hábito, mas ninguém comentava sobre isso, pois era a única demonstração de “fraqueza” que Thorin permitia-se, mas que não expunha publicamente.

 

            Naquela noite, vendo Bella se debatendo em pesadelos, Thorin pensou em como apaziguar os medos dela e começou a tocar uma das mais belas melodias que ele já tinha tocado. Não colocava força no toque, para não chamar a atenção de nenhum goblin que poderia estar por perto, mesmo com Bifur e Bofur de sentinelas há alguns metros do acampamento. Dedilhou suavemente uma canção e viu lentamente Bella se apaziguar, até que ela caiu num sono profundo.

 

            Enquanto tocava a harpa, Thorin observava Bella adormecida. Os olhos, com grandes cílios longos e escuros, estavam fechados. A pele do rosto estava corada e tinha, em uma das bochechas, um pequeno arranhão, nada alarmante, mas que despertou em Thorin uma vontade de acariciar com seu dedo por cima da ferida, para tentar curá-la de alguma forma. Entretanto, achou prudente não colocar o seu desejo em prática, e continuou a tocar a sua melodiosa harpa, admirando ao mesmo tempo o rosto delicado e rechonchudo de sua “pimentinha”.

 

            Thorin sentia uma grande ternura em seu coração, que crescia a cada dia. Para ele, a presença de Bella era intrigante, mas imaginou que a ausência dela seria perturbadora. Ele não conseguia mais ver a sua Companhia sem a hobbit, embora tivesse muito medo de que algo muito ruim acontecesse a ela, e as chances disto acontecerem eram muito grandes. Era angustiante para ele querer tê-la por perto e, ao mesmo tempo, longe, para poupá-la dos perigos da viagem. E também era tarde demais para voltar atrás em tudo aquilo.

 

            Embora ele sentisse que os sentimentos dele por Bella cresciam a cada dia, tinha grande dificuldade em expressá-los, o que dava a ele a imagem de uma criatura fria e distante, que pensava apenas em alcançar o seu grande objetivo de reconquistar a Montanha dos anões. De fato, antes de conhecer Bella, ele pensava desta forma e se empenhava de corpo e alma para chegar ao seu objetivo. E agora ele teria que se dividir em dois objetivos: reconquistar Erebor e proteger a sua amada.

 

            Enquanto Thorin tocava a sua harpa e velava o sono de Bella, esta estava mergulhando mais uma vez num daqueles sonhos incomuns.

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

            _Um campo florido se descortinava diante dos olhos de Bella. O sol brilhava por entre algumas árvores e os pássaros cantavam uma melodia que mais parecia o som de uma harpa tocada a distância. Havia perfume de sândalo no ar._

_Bella tinha uma cesta de vime em uma das mãos, a qual ela repousava delicadas flores que colhia. Ela se sentia feliz e estranhamente segura. Enquanto caminhava, o som melodioso dos pássaros tornava-se cada vez mais parecido com o dedilhar de uma harpa. Até que, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore, ela avista uma criatura sentada, com uma harpa dourada entre suas pernas. Era de lá que o som vinha. Então ela resolveu se aproximar do tocador de harpa._

_Ao chegar até ele, não conseguia ver o seu rosto, mas via que trazia em um dos dedos de sua mão um anel de prata com uma pedra de topázio incrustada. Estava com uma túnica branca com detalhes em padrões geométricos bordados em azul-royal. E a musica que dedilhava era celestial e apaixonada, e inundava todo o ambiente com serenidade e paz. Quando o tocador de harpa a viu diante dele, parou de tocar, levantou-se e estendeu a sua mão para ela. Ele dizia: venha comigo e seja feliz. Bella estava prestes a tocar a mão do tocador de harpa, quando, de repente, começou a ouvir um burburinho acompanhado de som de panelas batendo._

 

 

**********************************************

 

            O sol nem lançava os seus raios no céu quando os anões já enrolavam os seus sacos de dormir e arrumavam as suas mochilas. Bombur estava guardando as panelas num grande saco de pano grosso, batendo umas nas outras e fazendo grande ruído. Bella acordou com este barulho e, mentalmente, mandou Bombur para um lugar não muito aprazível de se viver. Ela queria muito saber quem era o tocador de harpa que aparecia mais uma vez em seus sonhos.


	5. Juramentos em Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tem a sensação de que não consegue mais manter os seus sentimentos guardados, principalmente quando Bella ressurge deslumbrante no jantar de Elrond. Porém o seu amor por ela poderá ser decisivo para o combate ao mal na Terra Média.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou omitindo algumas partes da história de “O Hobbit”, porque eu imagino que as pessoas que estão lendo a minha fanfic já sabem o enredo de cor e salteado. E em especial, no espaço entre o capítulo anterior e este, além de algumas alterações. Mas acredito também que o enredo, para quem nunca leu ou assistiu ao filme, está fácil de seguir.   
> Em contrapartida, este capítulo, até agora, é o mais longo que eu escrevi, por duas razões: existem informações importantes nele que levará ao desfecho desta estória, e também porque eu adoro a parte que a Companhia “tira uns dias de folga” em Rivendell, o que me obriga a escrever este capítulo com mais detalhes. Às vezes eu brinco, dizendo que Rivendell é uma espécie de pousada ou spa para que a Companhia coloque as idéias em dia, antes de enfrentar os problemas que se apresentarão cada vez mais difíceis.  
> Se houver discrepâncias entre as informações sobre a cultura de anões, alguns detalhes sobre Rivendell, Elrond e Galadriel, por favor, mandem-me mensagens me corrigindo.

               Após muitos protestos de Thorin e dos outros anões, quando perceberam que estavam frente a frente com elfos, finalmente perceberam que não tinham escolha, a não ser aceitar a hospitalidade de Elrond, em Rivendell, a Última Casa Amiga a leste do mar. Gandalf explicou incansáveis vezes que o único que teria a possibilidade de desvendar o mistério do mapa de Thorin era o meio-elfo.

 

            - Pela última vez, Thorin! Se você quer chegar à sua Montanha, a única maneira de fazê-lo é desvendar o mistério deste mapa, e o único que pode nos ajudar é Elrond! - e os anões, percebendo que Gandalf estava muito irritado, calaram-se.

 

               Bella não conseguia entender como Thorin podia ser tão ranzinza com um sujeito tão educado e nobre como Lorde Elrond, pois ele poderia colocar as diferenças históricas de lado pelo menos para aquele gentil elfo. Mas logo dispersou o pensamento, pois ela se deslumbrava com aquele vale maravilhoso e com construções com enormes varandas, que pendiam nos penhascos. A vegetação era abundante, com muitas árvores frondosas e grama florida, que nasciam por entre as pedras do vale e em todo o terreno. O rio Bruinen corria entre o vale e dava ao lugar um ar de paraíso perdido em plena Terra Média.

 

            Elrond deu ordens a Lindir, seu mordomo, para que preparasse quartos para os hóspedes. Os anões recusaram, categóricos, preferindo dormir no grande pátio da mansão, junto com os pôneis. “Esse maldito orgulho dos anões” – pensou Bella, irritada. Uma elfa colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Bella, chamando-a para o seu quarto. Bella obedeceu, mas antes de caminhar pelos longos corredores de mármore, lançou um olhar para Thorin, que estava com o restante da Companhia, ajudando-os a desatrelar os pôneis. De repente, como um chamado silencioso, Thorin avista Bella indo adiante pelo corredor. Os olhares se encontram, mas num ímpeto oriundo de sua timidez, Bella volta a olhar para a frente e continua seguindo a elfa até o seu quarto.

 

            Quando a elfa abre a porta, Bella fica boquiaberta com o que vê: atrás de uma grande porta de mogno, um enorme quarto, com pé direito muito alto e cortinas nas majestosas e altas janelas. Uma cama com dossel, bem maior do que o que ela tinha no Bolsão, se estendia no centro do quarto e encostado à parede pela cabeçeira. Bella entrou e, maravilhada, admirou a cor rosa dos mármores das paredes, as colunas de granito com veios dourados e belíssimas pinturas nos domos, logo acima de sua cabeça. Mas o que mais chamou atenção de Bella estava atrás das cortinas da janela: quando ela ultrapassou o limiar por entre os esvoaçantes panos de seda transparente, um pátio circundado por uma cerca viva e com uma piscina com águas cristalinas e uma fonte que jorrava um fio de água jazia a seus pés. Bella ajoelhou-se na beirada e colocou a mão na água, que era morna e reconfortante. Não pensou duas vezes e voltou-se para a elfa, com expressão infantil ao fazer o seu pedido:

 

            - Posso tomar um banho?

 

            A elfa deu um sorrisinho (elfos não expressam suas emoções, mas Bella entendeu aquilo como uma resposta afirmativa) e disse:

 

            - Mas é claro, senhorita. Pode ir se despindo que vou buscar sais e óleos aromáticos para o seu banho. Só um minuto.

 

            A elfa virou as costas em direção a porta do quarto e, quando saiu, Bella deu pulos e gritinhos de alegria. Não agüentava mais tomar banho em águas de rio geladas. Agora sim, iria tomar um banho decente. E ainda por cima se perfumar! “Thorin e aqueles anões são uns tolos, recusando toda essa gentileza e hospitalidade desses elfos!”

 

            Bella tirou toda a roupa e, conforme ela submergia o seu corpo na água morna, uma sensação de bem estar indescritível começou a tomar conta dela . Ela sentia os músculos, que estavam tensos, relaxarem. Em uma escada de granito submersa na piscina, Bella sentou-se e ficou imaginando o que Thorin estava fazendo naquele momento. Alguns pensamentos tolos começaram a vir na cabeça dela, tais como uma visita do príncipe anão a ela naquele momento, enquanto tomava o seu delicioso banho. Bella corou com o que tinha acabado de imaginar, e mergulhou a cabeça na água como se quisesse espantar aqueles pensamentos tão vergonhosos. Ao mesmo tempo, a elfa ressurgia com toalhas e um vestido. Atrás dela, outra elfa que aparentava ser mais nova que ela, trazia um cesto com alguns vidros que continham líquidos em cores pastel.

 

            - Como está se sentindo, senhorita? – disse a elfa, deixando o vestido em cima da cama e se aproximando da beirada da piscina com a toalha em um dos punhos.

 

            - Eu nunca me senti tão bem em minha vida! – disse Bella, suspirando.

 

            A elfa mais nova também se aproxima da piscina e deixa o cesto de vime ao lado da outra, a qual pega um dos frascos. Assim que a mais vellha abre a tampa, um aroma delicioso de lavanda invade as narinas de Bella. A elfa coloca um pouco do conteúdo do frasco em uma das mãos e começa a esfregar a cabeça da hobbit. Ela começa a relaxar, com os braços estendidos na beira da piscina e quase fechava os olhos, quando percebe uma movimentação na cerca viva que circundava o pátio. Alguém a estava observando.

 

            - O que foi, senhorita? – disse a elfa, percebendo que Bella se mexeu e cobriu o corpo com as mãos.

 

            - Eu acho que estamos sendo vigiadas – disse Bella, baixinho. Quando ela disse isso, o vulto que estava por trás da cerca viva tinha sumido. A elfa mais nova, com uma adaga de prata na mão, foi até os arbustos e começou a abrir espaços por entre os galhos, verificando minuciosamente cada vão da cerca. A elfa mais velha e Bella estavam estáticas em seus lugares, mas logo a outra disse:

 

            - Não tem ninguém aqui, senhorita e, mesmo que tivesse, os nossos guardas já o teriam capturado.

 

            A elfa mais velha soltou um suspiro de alívio. Bella relaxou, mas não muito. Tinha certeza de que havia alguém por trás da cerca viva.

 

            - Deve estar impressionada, depois de tantas tribulações que passou, senhorita Bella. Mas não se preocupe – disse a elfa, voltando a esfregar a cabeça da hobbit – pelo que ouço dos nossos soldados, o grupo o qual faz parte é formado de bravos guerreiros, principalmente aquele príncipe anão, o Escudo de Carvalho, se eu não me engano. Ele nunca deixaria a senhorita em apuros.

 

            Bella ficou intrigada com a afirmação da elfa.

 

            - Mas por que você acha que ele nunca deixaria eu sofrer perigo algum?

 

            A elfa interrompe a esfregação no cabelo de Bella, pega um pequeno jarro de prata, enche-o com a água da piscina e começa suavemente a enxaguar os cabelos da hobbit. Então ela diz:

 

            - Este príncipe, embora seja grosso nos modos e aparenta ser uma criatura sem sentimentos, tem um nobre coração. Sei disso porque os nossos guerreiros em Rivendell, ouvindo as notícias que correm por toda a Terra Média, em todas as batalhas contra as criaturas do mal que participou, o príncipe anão mostrou-se o mais honrado e corajoso combatente, inclusive ajudando homens nos campos de batalha, quando encontravam os soldados em situações difíceis. Eu presumo, senhorita, que mesmo sendo fêmea e de outra raça, ele não hesitaria em defendê-la de qualquer perigo.

 

            Bella ficou surpresa com o que a elfa tinha dito, logo ela que pertencia a uma raça antagônica a dos anões, dizendo palavras tão elogiosas! Voltou a relaxar na água quente, enquanto pensava em um Thorin armado com seu machado, uma cota de Mithril no peito, o escudo de carvalho em uma das mãos, majestoso e destemido, enfrentando e matando batalhões de orcs, enquanto brada a plenos pulmões:

 

            - _BARUK KHÂZAD! KHÂZAD AI MÊNU!_ _DÛ BEKAAAAAR!!!_

 

           

 

****************************************************

 

 

            Elrond estava sentado à mesa de jantar de sua mansão, acompanhado de Thorin e Gandalf, para tentar decifrar a profecia oculta inserida no mapa. Os outros anões também estavam, mas um pouco mais na ponta, afastados do seu líder e do mago, que conversavam a respeito da jornada.

 

            Thorin não estava muito disposto a falar sobre os seus planos a Elrond, mas Gandalf, com muito tato passando apenas informações que não ofendessem o orgulho de Thorin, contou alguns detalhes da jornada, até a chegada deles no vale dos elfos.

 

            - Elrond, eu e Thorin encontramos estas espadas em nosso caminho. Por favor, mostre a sua – disse Gandalf ao anão.

 

            Thorin, meio a contragosto, desembainhou a sua espada e a ofereceu a Elrond, o qual a examinou minuciosamente entre as suas mãos, e disse:

 

            - Essa espada é a Orcrist, a Cortadora de Orcs. É uma espada forjada pelos antepassados do meu povo e muito temida pelos inimigos. Que ela lhe sirva bem. – e devolveu gentilmente a espada a Thorin, que fez uma curta mesura com a cabeça.

 

            Mas quando Gandalf desembainhou a sua espada e ofereceu a Elrond, este ficou maravilhado.

 

            - E esta é a Glamdring!  Onde a conseguiu?

 

            - Tanto esta quanto a Orcrist foram encontradas no covil dos trolls, além de outras coisas de menor relevância. Acredito que sejam os despojos adquiridos por aqueles monstrengos burros.

 

            - Esta espada pode ser chamada também de Martelo dos Inimigos. Foi muito utilizada pelo rei de Gondolin. – e, maravilhado, Elrond devolve a espada a Gandalf.

 

            - Amigos, estas armas tem uma particularidade: elas brilham no escuro quando os orcs se aproximam, pois o aço élfico é mágico. Também são muito resistentes. Estou feliz por terem as encontrado, pois elas serão de grande importância para os seus donos.

 

            Enquanto falavam sobre as espadas, uma pequena comitiva de elfas, com Bella ao centro, se aproximava da mesa de jantar. Thorin foi o primeiro a perceber e quando avistou a hobbit no meio delas, ficou de queixo caído. Bella estava limpa e perfumada. Vestia um longo vestido de veludo cereja e decote quadrado debruado com uma fita de cetim da mesma cor, e na cintura um cinto dourado e fino, com entalhes élficos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e um pouco mais ondulados do que o costume. Seu rosto resplandecia, assim como os seus olhos, pois após aquele banho revigorante, sentia-se muito bem. Estava bem diferente daquela hobbit com jeito de menino, roupas sujas e rosto cansado. Mas Thorin também percebeu que, assim que ele a viu e se levantou da mesa, juntamente com os outros, Bella corou. Thorin adorava quando ela corava, pois ele sabia que existia algo nele que a desconcertava. E Bella, por mais estranho que parecesse a ela, também estava gostando de corar na frente dele.

 

            - Seja bem vinda, Belladonna Baggins! Está se sentindo melhor?

 

            - Boa noite, lorde Elrond, estou me sentindo muito melhor. Nada como um bom banho e um breve descanso em uma cama de verdade – e riu. – Muito obrigada por toda a gentileza e hospitalidade que oferece a mim e aos meus amigos.

 

            - Fico muito feliz, milady, pois é um prazer servir a vocês. Por favor, sente-se.

 

            Bella parou em frente a um espaço na mesa que estava reservado a ela e Lindir apareceu, empurrando a cadeira gentilmente para que ela se sentasse. Assim que ela acomodou-se, os outros a acompanharam. Elrond bateu palmas e uma porção de elfos saíram de trás de colunas, paredes e cortinas, e começaram a servir o jantar.

 

            Thorin e Bella estavam sentados um bem a frente do outro. Os dois estavam em ambos os lados de Elrond, que percebeu algo entre eles, mas continuou impassivo. O príncipe anão não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella, tão encantado que ficou ao vê-la mais feminina e leve naquela noite. Já a hobbit fazia a sua refeição e lançava alguns olhares furtivos a Thorin, que recebeu a todos eles. Até que Bella o olhou fixamente, como se estivesse se deleitando com o que via. Mesmo corada, ela lhe deu um sorriso discreto e isto, para Thorin, foi como um prêmio. Ele sorriu de volta, e Bella se encantou com esse sorriso, piscou várias vezes e, não aguentando de vergonha, abaixou os olhos.

 

            Thorin vestia seus trajes de recepção reais e, por cima, a sua cota de malha. A roupa era azul-royal, e Bella percebeu que esta cor lhe caia bem, pois combinava com os seus belos olhos azuis e contrastava as poucas mechas prateadas na fronte de seu longo e negro cabelo. Thorin também tinha a tez levemente corada naquela noite, talvez fosse o vinho élfico, que tinham propriedades relaxantes e mágicas. Dizem que este vinho aquecia o corpo e também o coração, e relaxava os humores mais rígidos.

 

            O restante dos anões não estavam lá muito a vontade na mesa de Elrond, mas comeram tudo o que serviam. A fome era tamanha que comeram até uma salada de alface, endívias e tomate seco, mesmo não agradando muito. Mas o que eles não gostaram mesmo foram dos músicos que tocavam uma melodia suave.

 

            - Não aguento mais esse nhe, nhe, nhe de elfo, Fili – disse Kili em voz baixa ao seu irmão.

 

            - Nem eu! Precisamos escapar daqui por um instante. Eu vou primeiro, irmão, e depois você vai atrás de mim. Faça de tudo para ninguém perceber a nossa fuga.

 

            Então Fili se levantou da mesa no mais absoluto silêncio e, logo depois Kili fez o mesmo. Já estavam cruzando a soleira da varanda quando eles viram o restante dos anões atrás deles, com exceção de Thorin e Balin que ficaram com Elrond, Gandalf e Bella na mesa de jantar.

 

            - Eu não aguentava mais ficar ali! Aquela música estava me dando sono! – exclamou Bifur.

 

            - E aquela comida de elfos? Nem o meu pônei comeria aquilo! – reclamou Glóin

 

            - Mas você comeu tudo o que te ofereceram! Você não gostou de nada mesmo? – indagou Óin.

 

            - Bem... eu estava com muita fome, sabe? – disse Glóin, encabulado - E quando estamos com fome, até comida de orc é bem vinda!

 

            - Credo! – exclamou Ori, botando a língua para fora – Prefiro morrer de fome, então! Vai saber o que tem nas comidas dos orcs!

 

            - AAAAARRRGHHH!!! - todo mundo botou a língua pra fora, porque imaginaram as piores coisas possíveis para se comer.

 

            - Vamos até onde os nossos pôneis estão – disse Dwalin – eles são mais animados do que essa gente sonsa!

 

            E correram até os estábulos, onde os pôneis tinham, em suas bocas, sacos de aveia e farelo. E comiam com gosto.

 

            - Acho que a comida dos pôneis está bem melhor do que o que a gente comeu. – disse Nori – Vejam! Parece que estão até mais fortes!

 

            - Pessoal! – disse Fili – vamos pegar os nossos instrumentos e animar um pouco esta noite!

 

            Imediatamente todos foram até suas mochilas e cada um deles retirou um instrumento. Então cantaram e dançaram a noite toda, assistidos pelos pôneis que também pareciam estar felizes.

 

            Enquanto isso, Elrond conduzia Gandalf, Balin, Thorin e Bella para a biblioteca. Thorin tinha nas mãos o mapa de seu pai.

 

            - Meu amigo Elrond, temos um mapa de Erebor em mãos, e gostaríamos que você nos ajudasse a desvendar um mistério. – E acenou para Thorin, para que ele colocasse o mapa nas mãos de Elrond. Thorin faz o que o mago pediu, desconfiado. Bella apenas observava, torcendo para que Thorin continuasse com a boca fechada. Elrond pega o mapa com ambas as mãos e leva o documento acima de sua cabeça, contra a luz da lua, para se certificar de algo que já desconfiava.

 

            - Este mapa contém runas da lua, e elas dizem:

 

 

_"Cinco pés de altura tem a porta, e três podem passar lado a lado[...] Fique ao lado da pedra cinzenta quando o tordo bater e o sol poente com a última luz do dia de Dúrin brilhará sobre a fechadura"_

 

 

          - O que são runas da lua, lorde Elrond? – indagou Bella muito interessada, pois gostava muito de mapas e caligrafias elaboradas.

 

          - Runas da lua são letras que não se pode ler em qualquer luz, mas apenas pela mesma lua em que foram escritas, ou seja, no mesmo dia, hora e mesma estação. São escritas com penas de prata e somente os anões guardam o segredo desta magia. Estas devem ter sido escritas em uma véspera do solstício de verão. Vocês tiveram muita sorte em trazer este mapa hoje, pois hoje é a véspera do verão e esta lua que resplandece no céu é a mesma da época a qual essas runas foram escritas. Mas eu gostaria de saber, príncipe Thorin, o que é o dia de Dúrin?

 

          - É o primeiro dia do Ano Novo dos anões, o primeiro dia da última lua do Outono – respondeu Thorin, inflando o peito. - Durin foi o pai dos pais da mais antiga raça dos anões, os Barba-Longas, o meu primeiro ancestral: eu sou seu herdeiro.

 

          - Agora que desvendamos o mistério do mapa – disse Gandalf – vamos nos divertir um pouco. Os elfos estão lá embaixo comemorando a chegada do verão e eu não quero perder esta festa.

 

          - Gandalf, antes de você descer, preciso conversar com você, a sós – disse Elrond ao mago.

 

          - Er... claro. – disse Gandalf, estranhando a seriedade do elfo. – Vamos, meu amigo. Por favor, você na frente. – e seguiram para um corredor oposto à escadaria que levava ao pátio, onde acontecia a festa dos elfos.

 

          Balin, percebendo que Thorin e Bella estavam lado a lado e que ele estava praticamente sobrando, disse, já descendo as escadas:

 

          - Eu vou até o estábulo, pois está tendo outra festa, bem mais animada do que dos elfos. Boa noite, minhas crianças! – e se foi, dando risadas veladas pelo caminho.

 

          Então permaneceram Bella e Thorin, na varanda da biblioteca, iluminados pela luz da lua. Ambos se sentiam um tanto sem graça na presença do outro, pois era a primeira vez – com exceção do dia em que o goblin raptou Bella – que estavam juntos e sozinhos. Bella mantinha suas mãos nas costas, torcendo-as de nervoso. Mas Thorin estava mais seguro e, sabendo que Hobbits não dispensam uma boa festa, dirigiu-se a Bella, com uma voz calma e grave:

 

          - Então, senhorita, o Condado também comemora o solstício de verão?

 

          Eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao parapeito. Uma leve e fresca brisa soprava e dava para escutar as músicas que vinham dos elfos, misturados com a algazarra dos anões logo mais adiante.

 

          - Sim, comemora, sim! – respondeu Bella, laconicamente.

 

          - E eu poderia saber como são essas festas?

 

          - Bem... são festas animadas. – respondeu Bella, rindo de nervoso e dando a resposta mais objetiva possível.

 

          Thorin percebeu que Bella estava prestes a travar. Teria que ser menos invasivo, mas isto significava que ele teria que trabalhar para que ela fosse mais receptiva a ele, e só havia uma forma de isto acontecer: sendo mais aberto a ela.

 

          - Antes de o dragão atacar Erebor – disse Thorin - nós comemorávamos o solstício de verão com festas de casamento.

 

          Bella levantou as sobrancelhas. Qualquer assunto que envolvesse a palavra “festas” a interessava. Mas ela ficou intrigada.

 

          - Festas _de casamento_?

 

          - Sim, casamento. – confirmou Thorin, se sentindo um pouco mais animado: estava conseguindo um retorno dela.

 

          Ambos calaram-se após este breve colóquio. Chegaram ao parapeito. Bella colocou uma das mãos apoiadas na barra superior e Thorin retirou o seu cachimbo do bolso e o acendeu, debruçando-se no parapeito, e começou a descrever a festa de casamento dos anões.

 

          - Nosso povo comemora casamentos no solstício de verão, pois entre nós, os casamentos são relativamente raros. Muitos dos anões partem em batalhas, deixando suas noivas em casa, e não retornam. Por isso, quando os noivos marcam a data do casamento, é sempre na véspera do solstício de verão. Entretanto, o noivo não parte para os campos de batalha até este dia chegar.

 

          Bella começava a prestar atenção em Thorin, olhando fixamente para ele. Achou interessante e intrigante esta tradição dos anões. Ela ouvia os comentários dos viajantes que passavam pelo Condado, que a raça dos _khâzad_ estavam sofrendo uma queda na população. Então Bella, vendo que a curiosidade estava vencendo a sua timidez, perguntou:

 

          - E por que vocês não realizam as festas de casamento em outras datas? Precisa ser somente na véspera do verão?

 

          - Por que o solstício de verão é uma data muito importante para nós (menos importante do que o dia de Dúrin, obviamente). Nós, que vivemos na montanha, com ventos frios e neve quase todo o ano, recebemos muito bem o verão em nossas vidas, pois é a estação do ano a qual permanecemos mais tempo com nossas famílias. Ao contrário do que dizem, somos também um povo festivo. Apenas reservamos esses três meses do ano todo para reafirmarmos nossos laços de parentesco e os casais reforçam os seus votos de amor. O resto do ano deixamos para trabalhar nas minas e comercializar a nossa matéria prima entre outros povos, além de pelejar por nossos interesses.

         

          - E como são essas festas?

 

          Thorin debruçou o lado esquerdo do seu corpo no parapeito, apoiando-se pelo cotovelo e ficando de frente para Bella. Não soltava muitas baforadas de seu cachimbo, mas um cheiro doce penetrava as narinas de Bella e fazia com que ela lembrasse dos chocolates quentes que sua mãe fazia no Bolsão. Ela estava gostando de ver e sentir Thorin fumar o seu cachimbo. E ele estava gostando da conversa porque Bella estava ficando mais receptiva.

 

          - Quando casais do meu povo contraem o matrimônio, uma grande festa que dura três dias, acontece em meu reino. Começa com uma grande cerimônia, dirigida pelo rei ou líder, e termina depois que os novos casais ressurgem da câmara nupcial. – Thorin sorri após esse comentário. – Oficialmente o casal deve retornar a sociedade após três dias, mas já vi casamentos onde eles retornaram depois de dez, quinze dias! Quanto mais tempo na câmara nupcial, mais abençoado é o casamento.

 

          Thorin percebe que Bella, mais uma vez, enrubescia, pois o último comentáro foi bem sugestivo. Mas continuava com seus grandes olhos, agora castanhos, pousados nele, pois estava interessada no assunto.

 

          - Também existe muita dança, muita comida, muita alegria. Meu povo é alegre, senhorita Baggins, e você pode ter uma idéia da alegria de meu povo pelos meus anões da Companhia, mesmo em tempos difíceis. – Thorin volta os olhos para o céu – Nós acreditamos que Mahal fez as criaturas não para ficarem sozinhas, mas para terem companhia até a morte. Prezamos muito a fidelidade, o respeito e o companheirismo entre nós, mas a parte mais bonita de uma festa de casamento dos anões é o juramento.

 

          Propositalmente, Thorin fica em silêncio, pois imaginava que logo Bella, com sua crescente curiosidade, indagaria mais sobre os costumes de seu povo. Tragou o seu cachimbo por alguns minutos, que pareciam dias para Thorin, mas de repente, ela pergunta:

 

          - E como é? – diz ela olhando firmemente para o anão.

 

          Thorin, que começava achar que Bella não se dirigiria mais a ele, se surpreende com a pergunta da hobbit, e volta o seu rosto com uma expressão surpresa.

 

          - Como é o que?

 

          - O juramento.

 

          - O juramento? – Thorin levanta as sobrancelhas.

 

          - Sim, o juramento! Me conte, por favor,  não me deixe curiosa!

 

          O príncipe sentia que o momento estava se tornando auspicioso, mas ele não deixaria as coisas assim tão fáceis para Bella. Resolveu tirar proveito da curiosidade da hobbit e inventou uma artimanha:

 

          - Bom, senhorita. Baseando-se no décimo quinto mandamento de Mahal, os juramentos deverão ser ditos, com demonstração.

 

          Bella arregalou levemente os olhos.

 

          - Demonstração??? O que quer dizer?

 

          Thorin faz a expressão mais séria da sua vida, mas rindo muito por dentro.

 

          - Quer dizer que eu preciso _representar_ o juramento a você, se quiser saber como ele é. E não posso ferir os mandamentos de meu criador.

 

          A hobbit achou tudo aquilo estranho, mas estava muito curiosa.

 

          - Então por favor, senhor, represente para mim o juramento dos anões. – disse ela, dando-se por vencida.

 

          - Só mais uma coisa: não quero que me chame mais de _senhor_.

 

          - Está bem, está bem! – exclamou Bella dando várias piscadelas, pois já estava perdendo a paciência, mas assim mesmo e meio sem graça, implorou – Por favor, Thorin, represente para mim o juramento!

 

          Thorin dava um discretíssimo riso torto. No fundo ele estava adorando aquilo tudo, além do fato de o seu nome sair dos lábios de Bella como música. Então ele estende a mão esquerda para Bella, que faz uma cara de interrogação.

 

          - Faz parte da demonstração, senhorita. Por favor, me dê a sua mão. – explicou Thorin vendo a confusão no rosto dela.

 

          Relutante, Bella estende a mão a Thorin. Ele coloca a diminuta mão dela entre suas duas, grandes e fortes. O contato da pele macia da mão de Bella faz com que Thorin sinta um arrepio na nuca. Ele a puxa suavemente, para que se aproximem. Bella abaixa os olhos no inicio, mas depois ela os levanta e fixa o olhar no rosto de Thorin.

 

          - É uma demonstração, apenas, mas preste atenção nas palavras, que tem um significado muito profundo. – explicou o anão.

         

          E mais uma vez, Bella se sentia apanhada pelo olhar penetrante de Thorin. Então, ele fecha os olhos, possibilitando a ela perceber que ele ostentava cílios longos e negros. Aquela visão fez o seu coração se enternecer, pois dava a Thorin um ar de desamparo, um quê de indefeso. Thorin respirou fundo uma vez, duas vezes, e depois abre os seus olhos, suas íris manifestando um ardor envolvente que fez Bella sentir que se derretia por dentro. “Por Arda, que eu me controle!”, pensou ela, sentindo que o abraçaria a qualquer momento.

 

            - Por Mahal grandioso e altíssimo – começou Thorin olhando direto nos olhos de Bella - estou aqui com a minha amada, a escolhida pelos Céus para viver ao meu lado até os meus últimos dias, declarando todo o meu amor e a minha dedicação a ela. Em nome de Mahal eu declaro que, enquanto eu viver, estarei a amando, a protegendo, a amparando. Eu serei somente seu companheiro, único, presente em todos os dias de sua vida, dando a ela a alegria de viver. Serei o seu protetor e dos frutos de nosso amor, a saber, os nossos filhos, e os defenderei com minha espada e minha vida. Serei o seu grande amigo, a quem ela poderá sempre confiar. Serei o seu provedor, sustentando-a e mantendo-a sempre em saúde plena. Agradeço a ti, Mahal, por ter escolhido esta fêmea para ser a minha esposa. Receba como oferenda a minha promessa de amar esta formosa fêmea até os dias de minha velhice, até a minha morte, e nos salões de Mandos.”

 

            Bella não piscava. Ela tinha a impressão de que Thorin falava com sinceridade, pois ele colocava sentimento em suas palavras. As mãos calejadas, mãos de um guerreiro incansável, apertavam a pequena e sedosa mão de Bella, e a aquecia até a sua alma. Diante dela, um maravilhoso quadro tinha se formado a sua frente, com Thorin “jurando” amor eterno, e as estrelas ao fundo. Após uma pausa, Thorin ajoelha-se perante Bella – gesto este que faz a hobbit congelar - e continua o seu discurso.

 

          - Diante deste céu estrelado e da lua do solstício de verão, eu juro a você que serei inteiramente seu por toda a minha vida. Serei o seu amigo e farei de tudo para dedicar a ti todos os dias de minha vida. Serei o seu defensor, e te protegerei do mal com todo o meu corpo e alma. Serei o seu amante, e lhe darei dias e noites de prazer e alegria, e desta dedicação eu peço a Mahal que nos abençoe com os frutos deste meu amor. Mesmo que você me despreze ou não me ame mais, a minha vida estará sempre unida a sua, pois sei que este meu amor por você é eterno, e não tenho poder para mudar o meu destino de te amar. Dê-me a alegria de ser minha esposa e eu o seu esposo, serei a criatura mais feliz deste mundo. E que Mahal abençoe a nossa união.

 

          Quando Thorin terminou, Bella estava paralisada, entregue às belas palavras que ele tinha proferido, e ele continuava ajoelhado, admirando aquele rosto que se tornava a cada dia amado e querido. Os lábios rosados e entreabertos de Bella provocou em Thorin uma louca vontade de beija-los. Então ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, puxando para si a pequena mão que ele ainda mantinha entre as suas.

 

          - Senhorita Baggins – disse ele numa voz baixa – eu não sou uma criatura fria e distante como você pensa. Tenho minhas preocupações com toda a Companhia, mas tenho, por você, uma preocupação especial.

 

          - E... especial? – indagou Bella, balbuciando. Ela imaginava que ele faria uma revelação importante. Thorin percebeu que a cor os olhos dela mudaram para o misterioso âmbar mais uma vez.

 

          - Sim, pois eu vejo em você uma criatura frágil, embora a sua astúcia e inteligência já nos tenha salvo em uma ocasião. Mas estamos em um mundo que está se tornando cada vez mais perigoso e me preocupo muito com você. E eu creio que se acontecer algo a você, eu jamais me perdoaria.

 

          Bella não dizia uma palavra. Aquele anão orgulhoso e truculento estava se desfazendo diante dos olhos dela, e um Thorin atencioso e protetor estava surgindo. O magnetismo que ele emanava a atraía, uma força suave e efetiva que não permitia a ela sequer piscar os olhos. A estatura do príncipe anão fornecia a ela uma sensação de segurança. As duas grandes e calejadas mãos dele cobria a pequenina mão dela. Fez-se completo silêncio entre os dois, que era quebrado apenas pela música, agora suave, que os elfos tocavam no pátio.

 

          Aquele desejo latente de beijar os lábios de Bella pulsava cada vez mais em Thorin. Ele se aproximava lentamente, e se inclinava para beija-la, e ela começou a sentir o coração bater mais rápido. Ambos estavam se entregando àquele momento tão mágico e único. Tiveram a impressão de que o tempo tinha parado e que não existia mais nada ao redor.

 

          De repente, Gandalf, ressurgia na biblioteca, bradando efusivamente:

 

          - Ah! Que bom que estão aí!

 

          A sensação que tiveram foi como se tivessem levado um tombo. Bella levou um susto que a fez estremecer. Thorin endireitou-se, rapidamente, e livrou a mão de Bella das dele e, voltando o rosto para Gandalf, que se aproximava deles, lançou um olhar feroz, mas que não fez efeito algum no cinzento.

 

          - Bella, há uma convidada de lorde Elrond que eu quero que conheça.

 

          E logo atrás de Gandalf surge uma elfa alta e elegante, de longos e brilhantes cabelos. Seu longo vestido era cinza e seu rosto resplandecia. Não parecia uma pessoa deste mundo. Uma elfa adolescente de cabelos negros como a noite a acompanhava.

 

          - Você deve ser Belladonna Baggins – disse a elfa alta, dirigindo-se a hobbit com delicadeza – o meu nome é Galadriel, e esta é minha neta Arwen Undómiel.

 

          Bella ficou encantada com as elfas, não somente pela beleza, mas pela aura iluminada e pacífica que as circundavam, principalmente em Galadriel.

 

          - E você deve ser Thorin Escudo de Carvalho – disse Galadriel dirigindo-se a Thorin. A suavidade da elfa desmontou toda a intenção belicosa que estava surgindo no príncipe. – Meu genro, o dono desta casa, diz que você é bravo e honroso, e agora estou tendo o prazer de conhecê-lo.

 

          - Obrigado, madame – disse Thorin, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para a frente, mas não deixando transparecer o abalo que ele sofria por causa da presença de Galadriel.

 

          - Olá, eu posso te chamar de Bella? – disse a menina de cabelos escuros, adiantando-se – é muito bom te conhecer.

 

          - Muito prazer, senhorita Arwen! – cumprimentou Bella, sorrindo – você é uma menina muito bonita - emendou.

 

          Arwen sorriu e corou levemente. Galadriel disse a Bella:

 

          - Teria a gentileza de nos fornecer alguns minutos? – e lançou um olhar sugestivo para Thorin - se o principe não se importar, lógico.

 

          - À vontade, senhoras. – respondeu Thorin, um tanto contrariado, mas incapaz de dizer uma negativa.

 

          Então Bella seguiu as elfas, mas não antes sem deixar de lançar um olhar carinhoso para Thorin, que permaneceu na varanda com Gandalf. Enquanto isso, Gandalf estava ao lado do príncipe, e dirigiu-se a ele depois que as damas se retiraram da biblioteca.

 

          - Estive com Elrond e Galadriel há alguns minutos, Thorin, e preciso falar algo muito importante para você.

 

          Thorin percebeu o tom grave na voz do mago e, saindo do transe oriundo do encanto de Bella, perguntou, piscando várias vezes os olhos.

 

          - O que?

 

          - Uma maldição paira sobre você, Thorin. E é uma maldição antiga.

 

          Thorin fica mais intrigado ainda.

 

          - Mas que tipo de maldição?

 

          - Do tipo que tem algo a ver com ouro.

 

          Imediatamente, uma inquietação toma conta de Thorin. Gandalf estava falando da doença que assolou o seu avô e que ele temia que o atingisse também.

 

          - Eu sei do que você está falando, mago. É a maldição do dragão.

 

          - Exatamente – assentiu Gandalf, dando uma piscada longa com os olhos.

 

          - Mas eu posso lhe afirmar, como afirmo para muitos, que eu não sou o meu avô.

 

          Thorin respondeu seco, o que levou a Gandalf acreditar que ele não admitia que poderia também ser atingido pela maldição. Essa doença era como um vício que lentamente, e sem perceber, toma conta de toda a alma da vítima e apenas uma grande força de vontade faria com que ela a controlasse.

 

          - Mas independente de você ser ou não o seu avô, acho que temos que nos prevenir.

 

          - Prevenir? Como assim?

         

          - Existe um meio de você não sucumbir à doença do dragão. Digo isto porque, mesmo você acreditando que é imune a ela, nada pode ser garantido. E esta doença, quando assola alguém, geralmente não oferece volta. E você, como herdeiro de Erebor e de uma grande parte do tesouro que está na Montanha, é importante que não sucumba a esta maldição, pois a retomada do seu trono é a uma das armas para combatermos o mal que está se espalhando pela Terra Média.

         

          - E posso saber o que seria essa prevenção?

 

          Gandalf virou-se para Thorin. O olhar era muito sério e o rosto do cinzento transparecia uma certa apreensão, algo que o anão nunca tinha visto nele. Então ele respondeu:

 

          - Desapego.

 

          Thorin estreitou os olhos. Após alguns segundos, disse:

 

          - Não estou entendendo.

 

          - Meu caro amigo – disse Gandalf se inclinando para o príncipe, como um pai aconselhando um filho – você é herdeiro de um dos maiores e mais prósperos reinos deste mundo. Existe muito ouro e poder em jogo, atributos que Smaug também ambiciona e que traz o mal por trás dessas coisas. O que deve ser feito é que você se desapegue de tudo.

 

          Thorin sente as faces se aquecerem. Era muita prepotência do mago.

 

          - Você está louco? – exclamou, irado.

 

          - Eu sabia que sua reação seria essa.- disse Gandalf, se endireitando e se debruçando no parapeito.

 

          - Você acha que depois de tudo o que eu passei até aqui, me humlhando, trabalhando como um escravo, enfrentando orcs e trolls, a morte de meus entes queridos, a perda de meu lar para um dragão infame; depois que você me encontrou em Bree para me propor ajuda para eu ter o meu reino de volta, colocar doze dos meus mais valorosos e fiéis anões em risco de vida, e você me diz uma insanidade dessas???

 

          Thorin tinha a voz elevada. Gandalf apenas escutava, paciente.

 

          - Eu não vou perder meu tempo em reconquistar aquilo que é meu, por direito, para depois deixar tudo para trás!

 

          - Mesmo que você perca aquilo que mais preza no seu coração?

 

          Thorin empalideceu com aquela resposta de Gandalf. Foi como uma emboscada para ele, pois lembrou-se imediatamente de Bella. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então Gandalf continuou:

 

          - Thorin, eu sou um mago. E um mago percebe coisas ocultas no ar, tanto boas quanto ruins. De uns anos para cá estou percebendo que o antigo mal está querendo assolar o nosso mundo, e sei que a única força capaz de parar o mal é o amor. É por isso que busquei Bella no Condado: os hobbits são criaturas adoráveis, inocentes, alegres e puras, e creio que Ilúvatar os criou para servir de contrabalanço para o mal que nos assola. Mas não vou entrar nesta discussão que não faz parte da esfera dos anões, pois vocês entendem mais de coisas concretas e objetivas. O fato é que uma hobbit como Bella é capaz de muitas coisas, pois ela, sendo uma criatura pura de coração, não conhece a ambição e o poder, e não busca essas coisas.

 

          Thorin continuava calado. Ele, ao contrário de Bella, tinha a ânsia de retomar Erebor para trazer de volta os dias esplêndidos e abastados de quando o seu avô reinava e, no mesmo pacote, viria o poder. Mas nestes últimos meses, a presença de Bella possibilitava a ele esquecer um pouco dessas suas ambições. E ele deveria admitir que isto estava fazendo muito bem a ele. A conversa que estavam tendo antes da interrupção de Gandalf estava oferecendo a Thorin uma outra face de seu próprio ser, que era a capacidade de amar. Mas o príncipe ficou intrigado com uma coisa.

 

          - E como você sabe sobre meus sentimentos por Bella?

 

          - Como eu já disse, sou um mago, e tenho ciência de muitas forças invisíveis que percorrem a Terra Média e no coração das criaturas que habitam nela. E também porque Galadriel viu em seu espelho d´água.

 

          - Viu o que? – perguntou Thorin se irritando novamente. Ele não admitia que ninguém procurasse saber dos seus sentimentos, muito menos uma elfa.

 

          - Acalme-se, Thorin – disse Gandalf, levantando a mão em sinal de rendição. – O que eu quero dizer é que os seus sentimentos por Bella trará um desfecho inesperado para o que está reservado para nós. O que você decidir, quando alcançar a Montanha Solitária, definirá todo o nosso destino neste mundo. Foi isto que Galadriel viu no espelho d´água. Mas não devemos antecipar as coisas, meu caro. Vamos deixar o rio seguir o seu curso.

 

          Thorin começou a se acalmar, mas um enigma apresentava-se a ele.

 

          - Eu quero saber, mago. O que acontecerá comigo e com Bella quando alcançarmos a Montanha Solitária?

 

          E Gandalf, que já estava descendo as escadas para alcançar o finzinho da festa dos elfos, virou-se e disse, rindo:

 

          - Como eu sempre digo, meu caro amigo, o destino não é escrito em pedra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BARUK KHÂZAD! KHÂZAD AI MÊNU! DÛ BEKAAAAAR = MACHADOS DOS ANÕES! OS ANÕES ESTÃO EM CIMA DE VOCÊS! ÀS ARMAS!!!!


	6. Discussão nas Montanhas Sombrias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em meio a uma perigosíssima trilha, a Companhia presencia a primeira discussão entre Bella e Thorin. O que parecia ser confuso, simplesmente torna se mais complicado ainda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que achei essa primeira discussão do casal Bella e Thorin engraçada. Os dois são geniosos, mas a despeito da posição social, Bella é mais corajosa.

            No platô das Montanhas Sombrias, a Companhia começava mais uma etapa de sua jornada para a retomada de Erebor.  Logo que chegaram ao sopé, Bofur notou que o tempo lá em cima estava bem fechado.

            - Preparem-se, amigos! A montanha não está disposta a nos receber!

            - As Montanhas Sombrias nunca estão dispostas a receber qualquer um, Bofur. – respondeu Gandalf, com o cajado em riste.

            - Só espero que seja apenas a tempestade que nos aguarda lá em cima – disse Nori – Aquela montanha é infestada de goblins.

            - Um deles já nos recepcionou, importunando a nossa pobre Bella. Mas pode apostar que encontraremos pelo menos três dúzias deles no primeiro encontro – rosnou Dwalin – Mas o meu machado está afiado e pronto para receber as honras – e finalizou passando o dedo no fio do seu machado.

            Após alguns dias em Rivendell, a Companhia estava com as energias do corpo e espirito renovadas. Thorin, embora estivesse atento e comandando o grupo, mantinha-se muito pensativo. As palavras de Gandalf na noite anterior à retomada da jornada o fez se preocupar com a doença do dragão que assolou o seu avô, e que também poderia atingi-lo. Pior ainda, era a possibilidade de perder Bella, logo agora que ele estava tendo a certeza dos seus sentimentos e vislumbrando uma outra alternativa para passar o resto de seus dias em paz e compartilhando a sua vida com alguém.

           Thorin estava se sentindo sozinho, e ele começou a perceber isto antes de encontrar com Gandalf em Bree. Mas ele não sabia exatamente o porque de se sentir só, pois seus pensamentos estavam direcionados à destruição de Smaug e a retomada de Erebor. E começou a ter mais consciência de sua solidão quando subiu os degraus de pedra da toca de Bella, e viu através das janelas redondas pelo lado de fora a luz bruxuleante da lareira e o cheiro de bolo de canela que tinha acabado de sair do forno. Num vislumbre, o príncipe anão percebeu que, além de ter um palácio para um rei, seu coração clamava por um lar, um ambiente intimo e acolhedor, onde ele pudesse dividir as impressões do dia com alguém e brincar com os filhos, ou o cachorro.

           Mas agora ele estava retomando a perigosa tarefa de retomar o seu reino e, consequentemente, o seu palácio. Ele estava abrindo o caminho no meio da mata do platô da montanha, liderando o grupo. Bella seguia logo atrás de Bofur, há uns dois metros de distancia de Thorin e inúmeras vezes ele olhava para trás para se certificar de que tudo estava correndo bem com o grupo e, principalmente com a hobbit. 

           O sol começara a subir no horizonte quando a Companhia galgou as primeiras pedras em direção ao topo das temidas montanhas. Mochilas nas costas, machados e espadas prontas para qualquer assalto e espíritos preparados para enfrentar qualquer perigo, a trupe seguia adiante, os passos firmes, os corações esperançosos, ouvidos e olhos atentos. Os bufos-reais, prestes a se recolherem em suas tocas, olhavam atentos para o grupo que passava, mexendo suas cabeças de um lado para o outro, inquietas como se estivessem indagando o que levariam um grupo de anões, uma hobbit e um mago subirem num dos lugares mais inóspitos da região. Cada vez mais que avançavam, a vegetação tornava-se mais rala, dando lugar a pedras muito íngremes e pontudas. Até que uma fina garoa começou a cair e o sol desaparecera, pois as nuvens tinham-no encoberto e indicava que estavam já bem altos do nível do mar.

           Da garoa fina veio uma chuva insistente e um vento de judiar os ossos. Algumas vezes, o vento era tão resistente que um ou outro tinha que se agarrar a um galho seco de uma árvore morta ou em algum companheiro que estava à frente ou ao lado. Bombur, com sua mochila recheada de panelas e cuias, continuava firme a escalar a trilha da montanha. Balin, mesmo com sua avançada idade, mostrava muita força e coragem para enfrentar uma subida tão difícil como aquela. Dori, sempre preocupado com Ori, tentava segurar o irmão caçula a cada escorregada que o mesmo sofria, deixando o jovem anão irritado com o excesso de zelo.

           - Não precisa se preocupar comigo, irmão! Eu sei me cuidar!

           - Se algo acontecer com você, Ori, nossa mãe me mata! Além disso, você é o último descendente da família!

           - Ha, ha, ha! – gargalhou Dwalin, logo atrás dos dois anões – olha o filhinho de papai tentando escapar da redoma! Deixe ele passar algumas semanas comigo, Dori, e eu o farei tão forte quanto um urso prateado das Montanhas Cinzentas!

           - Sério, Dwalin? – voltou-se Ori com o interesse em se tornar um guerreiro eclodindo à flor da pele. Ficou tão animado que não percebeu, enquanto caminhava, que havia uma pedra no meio do caminho, a qual pisou e quase rolou despenhadeiro abaixo. Já estavam numa altitude bem elevada e uma queda naquele momento significaria uma baixa. Os braços de Ori se agitavam no ar, buscando equilíbrio, e Dori o agarrou pela gola da túnica e o jogou contra o paredão de pedra que estava em um dos lados da trilha. Após certificar-se de que seu sobrinho estava bem seguro, Dori resmungou:

           - Você ainda não está pronto para sair da gaiola, Ori!

           O pobre rapaz anão, perplexo, permaneceu encostado no paredão de pedra, a respiração ofegante, pálido e boquiaberto. Poderia ter morrido, não fosse a intervenção de seu tio.

           - Primeira lição - disse Dwalin, encarando Ori enquanto passava por ele - um guerreiro deve permanecer atento aonde pisa.

           - Mas eu estava atento, Dwalin! – protestou ele – A pedra rolou e veio direto para o meu pé...

           Dwalin voltou irritado e chegou bem perto do rosto de Ori, pressionando-o no paredão.

           - SEGUNDA LIÇÃO! – berrou Dwalin no ouvido do jovem, que fechava os olhos e encolhia os ombros com a investida do anão – Um guerreiro é humilde! Assuma os seus erros, e continuará sobrevivendo!

           E Dwalin deixou o aprendiz de guerreiro lá atrás, perplexo, mas pensando nas palavras de seu ídolo.

           Lá na frente, Thorin liderava a caravana. A chuva e o vento castigavam o seu rosto, mas ele continuava ereto, firme como aquelas rochas que ele escalava. Uma vez ou outra, olhava para trás para verificar se o grupo continuava coeso. Olhava um por um, inclusive a Gandalf. Mas demorava-se a observar Bella, que estava junto com o mago todo o tempo. Às vezes ele interrompia a sua caminhada e esperava Gandalf e Bella se aproximarem.

           - Está tudo bem com vocês? – perguntava em voz alta, devido o barulho do vento e da chuva zunido em seus ouvidos.

           - Sim, está tudo bem! – respondia Gandalf.

           Bella estava ensopada, mas não abatida. Gandalf a protegia com a mão em suas costas. Perto do mago, Bella parecia um esquilo, por causa da altura dele. Thorin não resistiu e indagou a plenos pulmões a Bella:

           - Você está bem, senhorita? Consegue seguir adiante? – os longos cabelos negros do anão grudavam em seu rosto e ele tinha os dentes em riste, resistindo ao castigo da tempestade que se chocava com o seu rosto.

           - Sim, está tudo bem! – respondeu Bella em voz alta, tão ensopada quanto os outros – Posso continuar andando, não se preocupe!

           Thorin notou que o rosto de Bella estava roxo de frio. A água da chuva penetrou nas suas roupas. Suas mãos pequenas se agarravam firme nas pedras e em algumas ocasiões, Bella chegava a adquirir pequenos cortes nos dedos, devido às farpas que essas pedras continham.

            Aquela região inóspita e agreste não foi feita para uma hobbit como Bella enfrentar. Thorin começou a considerar que a presença dela estava se tornando um grande problema, maior do que ele tinha previsto no início da jornada, pois além da preocupação com ela, havia o fato de que esse inevitável zelo poderia atrasá-los na jornada e perderiam a chance de chegarem no dia de Dúrin à porta lateral da Montanha. Então começou a ficar mau humorado porque nada estava ajudando: a tempestade, a íngreme subida, os goblins lá em cima... Devido a isso, procurava insistentemente por um nicho, uma caverna segura naquela trilha perigosa, a fim de diminuir os riscos. Tinha a visão prejudicada devido à tempestade mas, experiente como era, acreditava que não demoraria para encontrar um abrigo, não tanto por causa dos seus anões, e tampouco por Gandalf – o mago era tão experiente e forte quanto ele – mas prezava pela segurança de Bella.

           Até que, em certa altura da escalada, Kili encontrou uma fenda em uma rocha, a uns vinte passos adiante deles. Ele tinha tomado a dianteira da comitiva, substituindo Thorin que recuou próximo a Dwalin, que era o último na fila. Assim ele teria uma visão melhor – sem a necessidade de olhar para trás todo o tempo – com a intenção de não perder Bella de vista.

           - Vejam ali! Uma fenda! – gritou Kili

           - É um possível abrigo! – disse Balin, já ofegante.

           - Mas será que é grande o suficiente para todos nós? – indagou Óin.

           - E também para uma fogueira. – disse Bofur – Estou morto de frio!

           - Nada de fogueiras! – exclamou Gandalf – Este lugar está infestado de orcs e qualquer evidencia de nossa presença aqui nos tornará um alvo fácil para eles.

            Resmungos de decepção foram proferidos por todos, mas o velho mago tinha razão. Deveriam abrigar-se, mas sem acender fogueira alguma. Dentro daquela montanha habitavam milhares de orcs, e ninguém tinha a pretensão de se tornar um banquete para essas nojentas criaturas. Quando chegaram próximo à fenda, Kili e Fili se espreitaram pela borda da entrada e, com muito cuidado, entraram para fazer uma varredura do local. Era uma fenda, realmente, e não uma caverna. Logo que entraram por ela, perceberam que a mesma era estreita: media uns dez passos da parede até o lado de fora, mas a largura era do tamanho exato que pudesse abrigar treze anões, um mago, uma hobbit e os pôneis. Apenas o pé direito – se é este o adjetivo que eu poderia chamar a altura da fenda – era bem alto, talvez do tamanho de um velho carvalho, ou até maior.

            Após verificarem que o lugar estava livre, Fili e Kili ressurgiram da entrada da fenda, acenando com as suas mãos para que todos entrassem. Logo todos estavam abrigados do frio cortante, mas espremidos na câmara. Todos sentaram no chão, uns bem unidos com os outros, ombro a ombro, e tentavam se aquecer com o calor compartilhado entre eles.

          - Será difícil nos aquecermos com essas roupas molhadas. – advertiu Óin – e a temperatura aqui é muito baixa. Morreremos de frio.

          Gandalf já tinha considerado este fato. Então ele levantou o seu cajado e uma luz pálida emanou dele.

          - Você está louco, mago? – rosnou Glóin – Os orcs nos verão com essa luz!

          Gandalf apenas olhou para o anão, que estava muito assustado com a possibilidade de virar comida de orc, e disse:

          - Não se preocupe, Mestre Glóin. Esta luz não pode ser vista por orcs. E ela fará com que, em instantes, nossas roupas estejam secas.

          Dito isto, os anões perceberam que, em minutos, as roupas estavam começando a ficar enxutas.

          - Por Mahal! – exclamou Bombur – E é verdade mesmo! Olhem! Não tem mais nenhum pingo de água na minha roupa! – e considerou um fato não menos importante do que se abrigar do frio – Gandalf, será que essa sua luz não aqueceria as nossas refeições? Não sei se é apenas a mim, mas acredito que todos nós estejamos com uma tremenda fome!

          - Eu estou mesmo! – interrompeu Bella mais do que depressa – não tomei nem o meu segundo e nem o meu terceiro café da manhã, e acho que já passamos há muito da hora do almoço!

          Ela nem considerou que tomaria, no jantar, aquela fatídica sopa de batatas de Bombur, tamanha era a fome dela.

          Então Gandalf abaixou o seu cajado, e com a ponta do mesmo, encostou cinco vezes no solo, formando um círculo invisível. Logo surgiram cinco chamas pequenas de luz pállida, como uma pequena espiriteira, causando espanto a todos. E dirigiu-se a Bombur, estendendo  a mão para a luz pálida que crepitava do chão:

          - Agora, Mestre Cozinheiro, pode aquecer as nossas refeições, por favor.

 

*********************************************

 

           Após o jantar, a Companhia descansava, sentados uns bem apertados aos outros, as roupas secas e todos devidamente aquecidos. Um arroto aqui ou ali surgia, e Bella não deixava de rir, pois era muito engraçado. “Parece um bando de crianças-hobbit”, pensava ela, e se sentia muito bem entre eles. Todos estavam satisfeitos e a despeito do local e das condições que se encontravam, estavam felizes. Bella começou a observar Thorin, que se encontrava na entrada da fenda, em vigília e em guarda para qualquer ataque orc. A conversa que tiveram na noite passada a impressionou: Thorin tinha dito a ela que se preocupava muito com a sua segurança, mais do que os outros da companhia, e ela percebeu que não foi só por causa de sua estatura, ou por ela ser simplesmente uma fêmea. Era _algo mais_. O toque duro e quente das mãos dele abrigando a sua, o aroma de sândalo, aqueles olhos profundamente azuis fixos nos seus... Bella deu várias piscadelas e achou melhor voltar para o mundo real, onde estava espremida entre Balin e Gandalf, no meio de uma fenda na montanha e com a possibilidade de passar a noite em claro, pois ela nunca tinha dormido sentada na sua vida.

           Thorin permaneceu de guarda por algumas horas, até que Dwalin se aproximou dele e pediu para que fosse descansar, enquanto ele tomava o lugar do príncipe. O príncipe assentiu e se aproximou dos outros. Tomou o lugar onde Dwalin permaneceu, entre Nori e Glóin, mas à frente de Gandalf, pois a parede da fenda fazia um semi circulo onde todos estavam recostados, de modo que possibilitasse que uns ficassem de frente com os outros. Bella estava sentada entre Gandalf e Balin, entretanto, mais próxima do mago. Thorin percebeu que Bella tinha “adotado” Gandalf como um pai e ficou mais tranquilo, pois não era apenas ele que estava preocupado com a segurança dela, mas admitiu que era uma loucura que Gandalf tivesse indicado  Bella para a jornada. De qualquer forma, ele estava muito incomodado, à beira da irritação, pois Bella agora era a menina dos olhos dele, o qual deveria protegê-la a qualquer custo. Mas Thorin sentia que as coisas ainda podiam fugir do controle a qualquer momento, e isto lá no fundo o apavorava.

         - Quais são seus planos para amanhã, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho? – indagou Gandalf, cortando os pensamentos de Thorin. Este não se assustou, mas imaginou que quem começou toda essa atual preocupação dele foi o mago. Respondeu como se nenhuma preocupação estivesse atormentando o seu coração.

         - Antes do dia clarear, continuaremos a nossa caminhada até o topo. Dwalin nos avisará a hora certa. Acredito que, em mais um ou dois dias alcançaremos o cume da montanha. Enquanto isso, vamos tentar dormir um pouco. Talvez o dia de amanhã seja pior do que o de hoje.

         - Pelo que estou percebendo – disse Balin – a tempestade continuará por muitos dias. Não podemos cometer nenhum erro, ou será a nossa morte.

         - E cada vez mais que subirmos, mais o tempo irá piorar – acrescentou Gandalf.

         Continuaram conversando sobre os futuros planos e estratégias para atravessar as Montanhas Sombrias enquanto a noite avançava. Aos poucos, todos começaram a dormir profundamente, menos Thorin. O anão não conseguia pregar o olho, estava muito agitado com todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses. Então ele viu Bella dormindo, e recordou dos momentos que passaram na última noite em Rivendell: nunca ele tinha aberto o seu coração para uma fêmea, e com Bella, ele sentia que o seu coração se derramaria por completo, não fosse a intervenção de Gandalf. Naquele momento, a hobbit parecia tão em paz, tão serena... E ele cogitou o fato de Mahal ter colocado a fêmea certa na vida dele, mas na ocasião errada. “Maldito o dia em que Gandalf me convenceu em trazê-la comigo. E bendito seja o dia em que Gandalf me convenceu a isso, pois de outra forma eu não a teria conhecido”, pensou Thorin com grande angústia. Voltou a olhar para Bella e viu aqueles longos cílios bem fechados, o peito da hobbit subindo e descendo com sua profunda respiração, a boca entreaberta, um tanto torta devido ao seu rosto estar encostado no ombro de Balin. As pequenas mãos estavam pousadas em seu peito, dando a ela um ar infantil, desamparado até. Thorin sentiu uma imensa vontade de sair de onde estava e abraçar Bella, aninhá-la em seus braços, dar a ela todo o conforto necessário nessas noites tão inóspitas na Montanha Sombria. Ele sentia que as coisas estavam mudando da maneira mais drástica possível, pois Bella capturara o seu coração, silenciosamente e dia após dia. Se algo acontecesse a ela, ele não saberia o que poderia acontecer com ele, e a segurança da Companhia estaria por um triz de acabar, além de as chances de não chegarem à Montanha Solitária a tempo, e seu plano para reconquistar Erebor, arruinado.

          Thorin respirou fundo. Entendia que tudo aquilo era um truque dos deuses com o propósito de prepará-lo para ser rei de Erebor. Mas e Bella? Era a vontade de Mahal que ela fosse a rainha? O que o povo pensaria disto, já que ela não é da raça dos anões? Embora os ensinamentos declarassem que um anão, quando encontrasse o amor, não importava quem fosse, deveria seguir o seu coração e unir-se a pessoa escolhida. O que ele não achava justo era que tudo isso estava acontecendo justamente quando ele estava a caminho de reivindicar o seu reino e devolver Erebor para o seu povo. Thorin via os seus pensamentos dando voltas em sua cabeça, até que pegou no sono e acabou dormindo de cansaço.

 

*********************************************

 

           O dia amanheceu, mas a ventania continuava lá fora. Não havia sol, mas um clarão irritante, típico dos dias nublados. Todos acordaram, tomaram um café da manhã rápido e logo se levantaram para continuar com a caminhada. Dwalin avisou a todos que a garoa tinha retornado, mas eles tinham que continuar. O tempo estava contra eles, pois não podiam esperar nem mais um minuto. O dia de Dúrin estava se aproximando e eles precisavam chegar em Erebor o mais rápido possível.

           Mochilas nas costas, cajados à mão, espadas e punhais com as suas bainhas desatadas e machados na cintura, a Companhia voltou a trilhar o caminho íngreme até o topo da montanha. Logo que saíram da fenda, uma rajada de vento e água solapou os rostos deles, mas não tinha outro jeito, senão continuar subindo a montanha. Desta vez, quem seguia na frente era Glóin, seguido de Bofur e Bombur. Depois vinham Thorin, Gandalf e Bella e logo atrás desses três vinham Dwalin, Balin, e Oin. Mais para a retaguarda seguiam Kili, Fili, Ori, Nori e Dori, seguido por Bifur na outra ponta da fila.

           Bella, assim como os outros da Companhia, perceberam que o humor de Thorin não estava nos melhores dias. Ela imaginou que não seria fácil ser o líder de um grupo de treze anões, um mago e uma hobbit que sequer sabia montar num pônei. Thorin ralhava constantemente com os seus companheiros e conjurava pragas em sua lingua natal, chegando próximo de parecer mais um capataz do que um líder. A hobbit percebeu que esse mau humor dele estava um tanto fora do normal, pois Thorin beirava à agressividade as vezes. Achou melhor fazer tudo direitinho na escalada, para que ela não se tornasse alvo de sua ira. Aquilo também a irritava, pois não era justo ele tratar os seus anões daquela forma, logo eles que depositavam uma fé cega nele. Mas achou melhor continuar calada.

          Depois de algum tempo e conforme subiam a trilha, começaram a ouvir trovões. Mas eram diferentes dos trovões que estavam acostumados a escutar. Eram barulhos mais profundos e guturais. Pareciam gargalhadas.

          - E vem mais chuva, gente! – gritou Bofur, segurando o seu chapéu esquisito.

          De repente, uma rocha do tamanho de uma casa foi lançada logo acima de todos, e por pouco não os atingiram porque ela espatifou-se em mil pedaços no choque com o paredão de rocha.

          - O que é isso??? – gritou Dori, muito assustado e com as mãos protegendo a cabeça.

          Então Gandalf, já suspeitando do que era, ergueu os olhos e viu algo inacreditável.

          - Olhem! Lá em cima! – disse o mago, apontando com o dedo na direção de onde veio a rocha que quase o mataram.

          Quando todos levantaram os olhos, viram dois gigantes de pedra, que jogavam pedras um no outro, como dois moleques se divertindo em atirar seixos. Entretanto, dado o tamanho dos gigantes em comparação com a Companhia, esses “seixos” podiam acabar com todos de uma só vez, se os atingissem em cheio.

          - Mas o que é isto??? – perguntou Óin, branco como papel.

          - Eu não sei exatamente – respondeu Gandalf – mas eu gostaria muito de trocar algumas palavras com eles, se eles dessem uma trégua com o jogo deles!

          - Assim não dá! – gritou Thorin – Esse vento, essa chuva e raios em nossas cabeças... Só falta sermos apanhados por uma dessas criaturas e sermos atirados para longe!

          - E você tem alguma idéia ou algum lugar melhor para nos levar daqui? – respondeu Gandalf, irritado com o que estava acontecendo.

          De repente uma enorme pedra chocou-se logo abaixo da trilha onde estavam, e sentiram o chão perder a firmeza. A trilha se dividiu em duas, separando a Companhia. Bella, que estava exatamente no meio, viu o chão ceder aos seus pés. Com a abertura de uma enorme fenda na trilha, Gandalf foi atirado para o lado, não tendo a chance de segurar Bella. Mas então, quando achavam que tinham perdido a hobbit, viram duas mãozinhas pequenas e brancas agarradas desesperadamente na borda de uma rocha, Bella gritava por socorro.

          Mais do que depressa, Thorin tentou avançar até Bella, arrastando-se no chão e esticando a sua mão. Até que ele conseguiu segurá-la, mas quando começou a puxá-la para terra firme, mais uma grande pedra foi atirada próxima a eles pelos gigantes e mais uma vez o chão cedeu. E justamente onde estava Thorin, o chão se abriu, ele despencou e se agarrou a mão de Bella que já estava estendida a ele, pois enquanto ela era puxada pelos outros, percebeu a iminência de uma queda de Thorin. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e enquanto Bella segurava Thorin, os anões tentavam puxa-los de volta a trilha.  Thorin não conseguia subir, pois não havia rochedo que pudesse dar apoio aos seus pés. Por sua vez, Bella segurava o mais firme que podia a Thorin com uma mão apenas, pois a outra e os seus dois pés eram agarrados pelos anões. Até que Dwalin – o mais forte do grupo – que estava atrás de todos os anões que puxavam Bella, respirou fundo e colocou toda a sua energia para puxar a todos. A tempestade, mais a atividade sísmica provocada pelos gigantes de pedra, dificultava o resgate. Até que, num puxão, Dwalin consegue atingir seu objetivo. Todos, com a força empregada pelo anão, caíram em cima dele, causando resmungos e gritos de dor.

          - Ai, meu olho, Dori! – exclamou Gloin, sentindo uma grande pressão em seu rosto que vinha do cotovelo do anão em seu olho esquerdo.

          - Me desculpe, mas eu poderia tirar o meu cotovelo do seu olho se eu não estivesse sendo esmagado por meu primo - disse Dori a Ori, que estava totalmente rendido em cima dele.

          - Mas pelo menos, estamos salvos. Melhor, salvamos Thorin e Bella! – dizia Bifur animado, tendo a sua frente um pé de algum anão, que provavelmente estava estatelado embaixo dele. Era Dwalin, que estava, na verdade, embaixo de um amontoado de anões ensopados e grunhia freneticamente, tentando respirar. Gandalf estava no meio de todos, tão espremido que nem conseguia falar. Os únicos que estavam fora daquele bolo eram Bella e Thorin, este último estendido de bruços ante aos pés da pequena hobbit, que estava sentada no chão, assustada. Thorin estava tremendamente irritado. Levantou-se rápido e gritou para todos:

          - Homens, levantem-se! Vamos! Rápido! Já perdemos muito tempo por causa de _circunstâncias_ não calculadas e que poderíamos evitar. – E olhou expressivamente para Bella - Primeiro o goblin, e agora esses malditos gigantes de pedra! VAMOS, MEXAM-SE!!!

Bella sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, pois a indireta era para ela. E ela ficou confusa, pois não estava reconhecendo Thorin. Em Rivendell ele declarou que a protegeria, e agora ele dizia que ela o atrapalhava. Entre as gotas de chuva que castigava o seu rosto, Bella sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrerem dos seus olhos.

          - Mas eu não tive culpa! Não posso adivinhar quando o chão vai se abrir bem debaixo dos meus pés, e...

          - Senhorita Baggins – voltou-se Thorin num ímpeto, e com rispidez – quando eu perguntei a você, em sua toca, se você sabia lutar, eu já estava prevendo o que poderia acontecer. E acertei na previsão. Agora temos um prazo a cumprir, e acredito que a senhorita não está nos acompanhando a contento. Não posso tomar conta de você todo o tempo e não tenho um cajado mágico para evitar intercorrências. Se você teve culpa ou não de cair, eu não posso responder, mas se você não estivesse aqui, o goblin não a teria raptado e agora você não provocaria um atraso devido a essa sua má sorte. Mas você deveria agradecer a mim por tê-la salvo, pois se não fosse eu, você já estaria com o seu pequeno corpo arrebentado entre as pedras lá embaixo. Se não pode nos acompanhar, não pode nos ajudar!

           Então Thorin deu as costas para Bella, e apoiando-se no seu machado, recomeçou a caminhada. Ela estava em choque, mas muitas coisas se passavam em sua cabeça numa fração de segundos. “Como assim, agradecer a ele por ter me salvo? E eu, não arrisquei minha pele para salvá-lo há alguns minutos atrás???”, pensou ela, revoltada.

           Bella sentia um imenso nó na garganta, que quase a sufocava. Não era a primeira vez que Thorin a magoava, mas desta vez ela entendeu que, segundo Thorin, o porquê de as coisas não estarem dando certo na jornada era por causa dela. Mas a mágoa se transformou em revolta. Sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça, esqueceu a timidez e a sua posição perante o herdeiro de Erebor – ela era uma plebéia e, ainda por cima, não pertencia ao povo dos anões – e, levantando-se como um raio, ambos os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo, gritou:

          - Eu, te agradecer??? Pois então, eu vou lhe agradecer: muito obrigada por salvar a minha vida, assim como _eu salvei a sua_ , Majestade!

          Thorin, que estava ocupado em ajeitar a sua espada embainhada nas suas costas, voltou o rosto para Bella, os olhos estreitados, espantado com o sarcasmo e a ousadia da criaturinha.

          - O que foi que você disse? – emendou ele em palavras pausadas, numa voz baixa e ameaçadora.

          - Isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir, com todo o respeito! – continuou Bella a plenos pulmões e avançando um passo - E não olhe para mim como se eu fosse um espectro! Você não sabe o esforço que tive que fazer para te segurar no penhasco e não deixar você cair. Desloquei o meu pulso por causa de seu peso. Se você acha que estou aqui a passeio, está redondamente enganado!

          Bella estava enfurecida, o rosto vermelho e os braços se agitando enquanto gritava com Thorin. Ele nunca tinha visto um hobbit tão encapelado e Bella estava tendo um ataque de fúria espetacular. O restante da Companhia assistia à cena, consternados. E ela continuou com a bronca:

          - Eu poderia estar em minha toca de hobbit, agora, tomando o meu segundo café da manhã ou sei lá qual refeição, pois eu nem sei que horas são agora! Mas eu tenho que estar aqui, ouvindo as suas reclamações no meio deste inferno e correndo risco de vida a cada minuto que passa! Você pensa que eu escolhi cair no penhasco? Assim como você também não escolheu cair, e assim mesmo, eu te segurei. Não estou no meu território, e esta não é a vida que pedi a Eru! Estou aqui porque Gandalf me convenceu de que posso ajudá-los a voltarem para a suas casas, mesmo eu me distanciando da minha e ainda por cima eu tenho que escutar suas constantes indiretas de que eu atrapalho você??? – E apontou o dedo em riste para Thorin – Vou te dizer uma coisa: os seus homens devem ser muito, mas muito leais mesmo ao majestoso herdeiro de Dúrin, porque só uma lealdade ferrenha como a deles para agüentar UM LÍDER RANZINZA E ORGULHOSO  COMO VOCÊ!

           A essas ultimas palavras Bella aplicou uma força na voz, que deu certeza a todos de que ela estava realmente enraivecida. O silêncio entre todos tornou-se sepulcral; apenas o barulho da chuva, do vento e dos gigantes de pedra eram ouvidos naquele momento.

           Thorin, de olhos arregalados, não acreditava no que tinha escutado. Bella, em meio à chuva e ao vento, arfava e continuava com os olhos fixos nos dele, e ele percebeu que ela tinha um fogo poderoso no olhar, que fez o príncipe anão estremecer. Mas ele não abaixou a cabeça, o seu orgulho não permitia que uma simples hobbit do Condado falasse com ele daquela forma.  Emudeceu involuntariamente, estava incapacitado de responder a ela porque ele percebeu que aquela hobbit do Condado cresceu em sua personalidade perante a caturrice dele. Aquelas palavras o feriram, no fundo, porque _eram a verdade_ , e tinha que reconhecer que ele tinha passado dos limites, que era um tremendo mal-agradecido, pois no final das contas, ela salvou a sua vida _pela segunda vez_. Ao mesmo tempo, ela exercia uma atração nele, a qual as duras palavras dela a ele fizeram com que ele apenas sentisse vontade de agarrá-la e beijá-la, como se quisesse dominá-la. Mas como sempre, acabou escolhendo não demonstrar sentimentos, e com muito esforço conseguiu se portar regiamente: simplesmente virou as costas para Bella, e começou a esbrontolar ordens aos seus homens.

           Bella estava incandescente de raiva. Ela queria socar Thorin. Há algumas noites atrás ele estava todo dengoso, dizendo que se importava com ela e hoje ele estava simplesmente insuportável, e dizendo que ela o atrapalhava. Soltou um grito contido entre os dentes para desabafar a raiva, ajeitou sua mochila e ficou esperando Gandalf se recompor para continuarem a subida.

           Gandalf, assim como os outros, estava pasmo com a ira de Bella. Terminou de se aprumar, pegou o seu cajado com uma das mãos e, temeroso, o mago disse apenas:

           - Não se exacerbe com Thorin, Bella. Pense que a rispidez dele é da mesma importância que a responsabilidade que ele tem em levar os seus anões de volta a sua casa e conseguir o trono de Erebor de volta.

           Bella, ainda vermelha de raiva, virou-se para Gandalf e disse, agitada:

           - Mas ele não tem esse direito de ser mal-agradecido, Gandalf! O que eu mais odeio em qualquer criatura é a ingratidão!

           Gandalf piscava duro. Tinha medo de que Bella pulasse no seu pescoço, ou algo assim.

           - Só porque ele é o herdeiro do trono que ele tem esse direito de rechaçar as pessoas? – Então a expressão de Bella mudou, de uma muito irada para uma muito desesperada - Por Arda, acho que eu assinei a minha sentença de morte... – disse ela, colocando as maõs na cabeça.

           - Por que diz isso, minha querida? – disse Gandalf, espantado.

           - Eu desrespeitei um rei. Nossa, estou perdida! Hoje mesmo Thorin vai ordenar que Dwalin me decapite enquanto eu estiver dormindo!

           Gandalf começou a rir, e ria tanto que não conseguia continuar andando. Bella ficou indignada.

           - Por que está rindo???

           - Ah, minha pequena Bella – Gandalf tentava respirar e, se não fosse a chuva que solapava o seu velho rosto, a hobbit veria lágrimas saindo dos olhos do velho mago, de tanto rir – Thorin não seria capaz de fazer isso. E, mesmo que quisesse, todo o grupo se amotinaria contra ele, pois você é uma fêmea. Anões são incapazes de levantar a mão para uma fêmea, não importa qual raça ela pertença. Além do mais, todo o grupo se afeiçoou a você. E ainda tem o fato de que nós ainda não estamos em Erebor, e ele ainda não se tornou de fato Rei sob a Montanha. Thorin ainda não tem esse poder. Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza, pequena: suas palavras estremeceram esse anão teimoso, pode acreditar! – finalizou Gandalf, rindo.

            E continuaram a subir a montanha. Dwalin e Thorin tomaram a dianteira da fila, Gandalf e Bella mantiveram a posição no meio da comitiva. Bella prestava muito a atenção na trilha, mas ás vezes olhava para onde Thorin seguia adiante. Os dois, lá na frente da comitiva, pareciam não trocar uma palavra sequer, mas houve um momento em que Bella viu Dwalin perguntar algo a Thorin, e ele respondeu ao companheiro sem olhá-lo. Dwalin, então, voltou o olhar na direção onde estava Bella, e ela estremeceu. “Pronto, agora Thorin deu a ordem a Dwalin para me decapitar à noite, enquanto todos estiverem dormindo. Eu e a minha boca grande!”

            Na verdade, Dwalin percebeu a expressão sombria de Thorin, enquanto subiam a montanha. Os gigantes de pedra há muito foram deixados para trás, com sua brincadeira estapafúrdia de atirar pedras uns nos outros, e todos já estavam, de certa forma, aliviados, longe do alvo daquelas horrendas criaturas e depois de tudo o que passaram. Dwalin percebeu que o único que não tinha o semblante tal como os outros era Thorin, e então perguntou a ele:

           - Thorin, o que te aflige? Não me diga que a criaturinha conseguiu lhe ofender!

           Então Thorin, sem olhar para o amigo, disse apenas:

           - Não quero olhar nunca mais para aquela fêmea, Dwalin. Não me faça perguntas agora.

           Dwalin espantou-se com a reação do amigo. Nunca ele tinha visto Thorin esboçar aquela reação para ninguém. Thorin sempre foi durão com as fêmeas, mesmo que elas escancarassem a verdade sobre os defeitos dele, como fazia constantemente a sua irmã, Dís. Ele era durão, mas nunca castigou alguém por falar a verdade sobre os defeitos mais sombrios dele, pois o máximo de reação que ele teria era rir debochadamente.  “Algo está errado”, pensou Dwalin, “A criaturinha abriu uma fenda no coração de ferro do herdeiro de Durín”. Com esse pensamento, Dwalin voltou seu olhar para Bella, que estava encarando a ele e a Thorin, lá embaixo. Um pequeno arrepio correu-lhe a espinha, e virou-se rapidamente para a frente, pensando o quão durona poderia ser Bella, talvez tanto quanto Thorin.

            Enquanto isso, Thorin subia a montanha, à frente de sua Companhia, com a postura de um verdadeiro líder, mas com o coração tremendamente dolorido pelas duras palavras de Bella, que teimavam em martelar na sua consciência. Os argumentos de Bella eram irrepreensíveis, e não tinha como ele argumentar. Ele se deu conta, então, de que estava se tornando refém daquela pequena. Só não conseguia discernir o que era pior: ter o seu reino aprisionado por um dragão ou ser aprisionado pelos sentimentos por Bella. Preferiu enfrentar as trilhas íngremes das Montanhas Sombrias e seus Gigantes de Pedra.


	7. Encontrando uma estranha criatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto os anões são capturados pelos goblins no interior das Montanhas Sombrias, Bella, escapando do ataque, encontra um local frio e arrepiante entre as cavernas, e se depara com uma criatura estranha que gosta de adivinhas.

           Kili e Fili encontraram outra caverna, desta vez, um pouco maior do que a anterior. Mais do que depressa, para fugir da tempestade, entraram nela e foram logo se acomodando. A noite já estava avançada e, embora os gigantes de pedra estivessem muito longe, as Montanhas Sombrias continuavam muito perigosas, devido ao mau tempo e ao caminho íngreme que trilhavam.

 

           Não obstante, o bom humor dos anões era contagiante. Gandalf e Bella não encontraram amizade mais agradável do que a deles, pois nunca desanimavam, mesmo que estivessem caminhando em brasas ardentes. Realizavam apostas para qualquer coisa e contavam muitas piadas, além de serem muito gentis com Bella. Tratavam-na muito bem, quase que como uma filha, pois ela era a mais nova do grupo. Bella se sentia ótima entre eles e Gandalf se divertia com as traquinagens que os anões aprontavam. Enquanto o cajado de Gandalf emitia sua luz azulada, as roupas secavam e a refeição era aquecida, Bella, que estava um pouco afastada do grupo e oferecia com a mão em concha alguns grãos a um dos pôneis, percebeu uma sombra logo na entrada da caverna. Era Thorin, que estava vigiando a entrada. Bella começou a notar que o semblante dele não estava fechado e mau humorado, como costumava ser, mas entristecido. Ela lembrou-se das duras palavras que disse a ele há algumas horas atrás e sentiu uma pontada no coração, pois também lembrou dos relatos de Gandalf, sobre a vida de Thorin desde que escapou do ataque de Smaug. Ficou tentada em se aproximar dele e pedir desculpas, mas a sua timidez a impediu, além da possibilidade de ele estar tão irado com ela que seria capaz de empunhar a Orcrist e cortar a cabeça dela lá mesmo, na frente de todos.

 

            Enquanto Bella estava mergulhada nos seus devaneios, Dwalin se aproximou dela, sem que ela percebesse. Notando a sua distração, o troncudo anão pigarreou e, quando Bella virou-se para ver quem era, deu um pulo e empalideceu.

 

            - Ai, chegou a minha hora! – disse Bella, aterrorizada, mas sem sair do lugar.

 

            - Er... como é? – disse Dwalin, estranhando o comentário e a reação de Bella.

 

            - Você veio para me... decapitar, não é? – disse Bella, tremendo.

 

            Dwalin franziu o cenho. Ele não estava entendendo nada do que a hobbit dizia. Bella percebeu a confusão na expressão dele e, logo percebeu que ele estava lá sem a intenção de feri-la.

 

            - Você não veio para me executar? – perguntou ela entre espantada e surpresa.

 

            - Por que eu deveria te executar?

 

            - Bom... por que eu... desrespeitei o seu rei... não desrespeitei? – disse Bella, murchando como uma flor.

 

            Dwalin arregalou os olhos. Depois soltou uma gargalhada que fez todos voltarem a atenção para ele e Bella. Esta começou a ficar vermelha de vergonha, pois o sentimento era de que ela tinha falado alguma besteira, mas ela não sabia exatamente o que era.

 

            - Mestre Dwalin, porque o senhor está rindo?

 

            - Desculpe, criaturinha. – disse Dwalin cruzando os braços e ainda rindo do comentário de Bella – Realmente, você passou dos limites com Thorin. Se você fosse uma anã, provavelmente receberia um castigo por ter desrespeitado o herdeiro do trono, mas você é apenas uma hobbit inocente, que está descobrindo o mundo. – levou o indicador a um dos olhos, para enxugar uma lágrima, pois riu tanto a ponto de chorar – E também porque Thorin não me ordenou a fazer nada com você, embora ele pudesse fazê-lo.

 

            “E por Eru, por que ele não o fez, afinal?” – perguntou Bella a si mesma, com uma grande expressão de dúvida no rosto.

 

            - E é justamente sobre isso que eu vim lhe falar, criaturinha. – de repente, o anão fechou a expressão, mas com um certo pesar – Está vendo aquele sujeito ali, na entrada da caverna? – e apontou o dedo para Thorin, fazendo com que Bella o avistasse novamente – Eu nunca vi ele tão deprimido e cabisbaixo como agora.

 

             Bella não entendeu muito bem a colocação de Dwalin:

 

             - Mas o que eu tenho a ver com... – e interrompeu a si mesma, boquiaberta com o que ela acabava de entender de Dwalin, pois ela tinha cogitado essa possibilidade – Espera aí! Não me diga que ele está magoado comigo?!

 

             Dwalin acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. E disse:

 

             - Escute, pequenina. Thorin é como se fosse o meu irmão mais novo, e eu sei que ele tem seus defeitos. Orgulho é um deles, e eu acho que ele mereceu ouvir de você todas aquelas verdades, pois ele sempre foi assim e nunca escutou ninguém que o criticasse, nem mesmo a mim. Mas eu não sei exatamente qual a magia que você usou para enfeitiçá-lo, pois nunca alguém o deixou tão desconcertado como ele está agora.

 

             Bella não sabia o que dizer.

 

             - E isto não é bom para a Companhia – continuou Dwalin – pois dependemos da iniciativa e da inteligência do nosso líder. Embora você tenha salvo a vida dele duas vezes, ele não aceita isso, porque Thorin sempre acreditou que ele seria a última pessoa a ser salva por alguém. Ainda mais ser salvo por uma hobbit fêmea! Imagine como isto feriu o orgulho dele.

 

             - Você quer dizer que ele não aceita que uma fêmea salve a sua vida? – perguntou Bella, indignada com o machismo de Thorin.

 

             - Nunca fêmea alguma nos acompanhou em expedições, quero que você entenda isso – disse Dwalin – Não faz parte de nossa cultura que uma fêmea nos acompanhe nas nossas aventuras. Nossas esposas e irmãs ficam nos nossos lares, administrando a casa, as finanças, cuidando dos filhos... Atividades extra-campo são executadas apenas pelos anões guerreiros. Para Thorin, o que você está fazendo está além de sua compreensão. Ele não consegue aceitar que você esteja nessa jornada porque ele acredita que deve te proteger o tempo todo. Fêmeas, seja qual raça for, não foram feitas para enfrentar o que estamos enfrentando, e você está fugindo desta regra, e isto acaba fazendo com que Thorin se desvie um pouco do nosso objetivo.

 

              Bella apenas escutava, muito atentamente, às explicações de Dwalin. Ela começou a compreender as implicações que ela trazia para a jornada. Ademais, foi Gandalf que insistiu que ela os acompanhasse, pois ele vivia falando que o propósito de Bella era muito mais profundo do que qualquer criatura poderia imaginar.

 

              E tinha o fato de que ela também estava sendo atraída por aquele anão. Naquele momento, ela estava com raiva dele, pois Thorin era turrão como uma mula, e chegava até a ser injusto. Não gostava do tratamento que ele dava aos seus companheiros de jornada, súditos fiéis e honestos, dispostos a dar a vida por seu líder. E Thorin parecia não perceber isso. Mas ficou alarmada com o que Dwalin disse, a respeito de tirá-lo do foco de matar Smaug e reconquistar Erebor para o seu povo. No fundo, deliberou ela, Dwalin tinha razão, e ela não queria atrapalhar os anões na reconquista de Erebor.

 

              Considerando tudo isso, Bella tomou uma decisão drástica.

 

              Antes de a Companhia se recolher em seus sacos de dormir, Thorin fez a troca de guarda com Bifur, e Bella deu graças a Eru, pois o anão de chapéu engraçado costumava tirar cochilos durante a sua vigília. Durante a madrugada, quando os roncos dos anões soavam alto, Bella levantou-se, pegou sua mochila e começou a caminhar com muito cuidado até a entrada da caverna, onde Bifur, como ela já esperava, tirava uma soneca.

 

              Mas como estava escuro, Bella não viu um pedaço de galho seco que estava no chão e o qual ela deu um pisão. Um “CLEC” soou em toda a caverna e a espinha de Bella arrepiou, na iminência de alguém descobrir a sua fuga.

 

              E, realmente, alguém acordou.

 

              Enquanto Bella se certificava se algum deles tivesse despertado com o barulho do galho, Thorin abria os olhos, mas permaneeu quieto em seu saco de dormir, apenas escutando os ruídos, embora os passos de Bella fossem por demasiado silenciosos. E ele também _sabia_ que era ela. Imaginou que Bofur acordasse também e bloquearia a saída para que Bella não escapasse. E foi o que aconteceu. Quando Bella estava com um dos seus peludos pés no lado de fora da caverna, Bofur exclamou, num sussurro:

 

              - Ei! Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai?

 

              Bella olhou para trás e viu Bofur assustado. Engoliu em seco e voltou-se, endireitando o corpo (Bella estava andando quase com as mãos ao chão, na ilusão de que, andando de quatro, os seus passos tornariam-se mais silenciosos).

 

              - Vou voltar para o Bolsão – respondeu ela em voz baixa, entre decidida e triste.

 

              - Mas o que... Ficou maluca? É noite e você não vai conseguir voltar sozinha, criaturinha! E lá fora o tempo está de matar! - sussurrou de volta Bofur.

 

              - Pois eu vou. – disse Bella, empinando o peito mas com lágrimas nos olhos – Sou um estorvo para vocês.

 

              - Mas quem foi que... - Bofur ia responder quando, após um breve raciocínio – talvez uma lembrança de alguma coisa que alguém disse num passado não muito distante – ele se aproximou de Bella e disse – Escute, se você está magoada com Thorin, não ligue pra ele. Com o tempo você acostuma. Ele é uma boa pessoa, e só está... – fez uma pausa para pensar no que ele iria dizer a Bella, pois não queria concluir julgamentos precipitados.

 

              - Está preocupado? – interrompeu Bella – Sim, e com razão! Por isso que eu digo que sou um estorvo, pois se eu não estivesse com vocês, talvez vocês já estivessem a dois dias daqui. Não tenho experiência com expedições e sempre acabo me atrapalhando em alguma coisa. Sou o ponto fraco da Companhia e isto só atrasa vocês. E o pior: eu sei que isto também atrapalha Thorin, pois ele não sabe se lidera vocês, ou se tenta me proteger! E eu não quero atrapalhar ninguém! Vou voltar para o Condado, onde é o meu lugar. Adeus!

 

              Bofur, percebendo que não adiantaria argumentar com Bella, disse apenas:

 

             - Estou muito triste com a sua decisão, Bella. Mas não vejo como te impedir. – e finalizou, tristonho – Desejo toda a sorte do mundo pra você, criaturinha. Do fundo do meu coração.

 

             A hobbit sorriu para Bofur e enxugou as lágrimas que já caiam dos olhos. Thorin escutava tudo em seu saco de dormir e estava prestes a se levantar e impedir que Bella fugisse, quando de repente, o chão começou a se mexer e a se inclinar para dentro da caverna. Bifur, que já estava de pé, tentou se segurar na borda da caverna, pois estava sendo engolido para o interior. Bella, mesmo horrorizada com o que via, conseguiu se apoiar numa pedra fora da caverna, mas viu todos sendo tragados lentamente em um buraco escuro, de onde ela via algumas tochas acesas e, aterrorizada, percebeu que quem trazia estas tochas eram goblins de todos os tamanhos e padrões, mas todos repulsivos goblins.

 

             Bella, em meio a toda essa confusão, percebeu algo muito estranho no cós de sua calça. A sua pequena espada que Gandalf lhe deu estava brilhando. Bella tirou a espada da bainha e notou nela um brilho azul que tomava conta de toda a lâmina. Então ela pode comprovar o que Gandalf tinha dito a ela em uma ocasião, logo após Elrond reconhecer Glamdring e Orcrist em Rivendell, que a sua espada também poderia ter sido forjada pelos elfos da  primeira era, em Gondolin e que tinham a propriedade de emitir um sinal de alerta quando haviam orcs por perto. E o sinal era um brilho azul em toda a lâmina. Bella tinha em mãos uma lâmina de Gondolin!

 

             Ela também percebeu que os anões e Gandalf, enquanto acordavam assustados, desembainharam as suas espadas e os pôneis – ah, os pobres pôneis – também estavam sendo engolidos na caverna, e provavelmente seriam engolidos pelos goblins também. Thorin gritava:

 

            - Goblins! Estão nos atacando! Levantem, todos de pé! _Dû bekar!_

 

             E foi uma gritaria só, uma algazarra inútil, pois o ataque-surpresa foi eficiente a ponto de pegá-los totalmente desprevenidos. Os goblins, rindo muito, pegavam a todos pelas pernas e acabavam de arrastá-los para dentro do buraco. Entretanto, de canto de olho, Bella percebeu que Gandalf estava correndo para o lado oposto de onde os anões estavam indo, mas não antes de lançar um clarão de seu cajado contra três goblins que avançavam até ele, que fez com que os três caíssem mortos no chão da caverna. E Gandalf, desaparecera após o clarão.

 

              Enquanto Bella tentava entender tudo aquilo que se passava diante de seus olhos, a caverna de repente ficou completamente vazia. No buraco onde surgiam os famigerados goblins, ficou um paredão de pedra tal e qual estava há minutos atrás. Bella tremia de horror. Mas ela ainda teve a coragem de, se esgueirando pelas paredes, entrar na caverna para ver se conseguia encontrar alguma fenda onde pudesse entrar também. Então ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo: queria salvar seus amigos. Mas não dando muita importância para esta repentina descoberta, continuou tateando a parede da caverna.

 

              Ela não encontrou fenda alguma, mas no local onde estavam os pôneis (“Ah, pobre Myrtle!”, ela pensava, lamentando) tinha um buraco do tamanho de uma tina de banho. “Talvez Gandalf tenha entrado aqui”, pensou ela. Seu estômago embrulhou de nervoso, mas havia algo dentro dela que a impulsionava para dentro daquele buraco. Talvez o senso de compaixão, que dava a ela um pouco de coragem para procurar a Companha e, quem sabe, Gandalf no meio do caminho, pois ela deduzia que o mago era muito esperto para ser capturado assim tão facilmente por aqueles goblins. Não que Thorin não fosse astuto, mas ele estava em um lugar na caverna que não lhe dava tanto privilégio de escapar do ataque tanto quanto teve ela e o mago.

 

              Bella entrou no buraco e encontrou escuridão total. Com o estômago ainda embrulhado do susto, continuou avançando para dentro, chamando por Gandalf baixinho. Passaram-se minutos, muitos minutos, e ela continuava avançando. Os olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão do buraco quando ela avistou logo à frente, um pequeno clarão. Mas um minuto antes, ela tateou algo no chão frio do buraco, algo como se fosse um anel. Ela não pensou muito para tentar descobrir o que era, apenas pegou o objeto e colocou dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta. E com a respiração rápida, Bella avançou com mais cuidado, pois poderia ser o local onde haviam goblins e seus amigos capturados por eles.

 

              Mas então, aproximando-se mais da luz à sua frente, percebeu que havia uma clareira adiante. Continuou avançando e, com extrema cautela, colocou a cabeça para fora do buraco. Olhou para um lado e para outro e percebeu que ela estava entrando em uma espécie de caverna, onde havia um lago subterrâneo, com uma ilhota no centro. Nas margens deste lago, haviam carcaças de peixe, algumas armaduras avariadas, cadáveres de homens, ossadas de goblins e armas abandonadas. “Parece que existem goblins aqui também”, pensou Bella. Mas depois deliberou que o local parecia muito abandonado para que goblins habitassem lá.

 

             Pulando para fora do buraco, após verificar que a área estava limpa, Bella caiu de quatro, como um gato, de modo que amorteceu a queda. Com a sua pequena espada à mão, Bella começou a explorar o lugar. O coração batia na garganta, mas algo continuava impulsionando-a a seguir em frente. Ela não sabia imaginar exatamente o que a incentivava: talvez aquele sentimento que ela tinha por Thorin, talvez a grande amizade que ela começou a nutrir pelos anões, ou até mesmo a ânsia de encontrar com Gandalf, com o qual ela se sentia segura, ou até mesmo terminar esta viagem louca e voltar logo para o Bolsão. De qualquer forma, continuou obedecendo a sua intuição de seguir em frente.

 

             De repente, Bella percebe uma movimentação há alguns metros longe de onde estava. E então ela avista algo horrendo: um goblin desmaiado, provavelmente ferido, sendo puxado pelo pé direito por uma criatura que não parecia nem goblin, nem troll, nem orc, nem qualquer coisa que ela já tinha visto. Era uma criatura muito magra, com uma grande cabeça e que tinha como vestimenta apenas uma tanga muito encardida de tecido. Era pálida como um cadáver,mas não era um. Tinha poucos cabelos na cabeça e as vezes emitia uns barulhos estranhos, como se tivesse engasgado e não conseguia expelir algo da garganta.

 

             Essa criatura arrastou o goblin - que se mexia como se tivesse tentando acordar e reagir, mas não conseguia. – para a ilhota no meio do lago. Parecia que a criatura conversava com alguém (que não era o goblin, obviamente), dizendo frases desconexas. Então, quando ela acreditava que os dois permaneceriam em cima da ilhota, o goblin começou a se debater, tentando recuperar os sentidos e fugir, mas em uma fração de segundos, a criatura pegou uma pedra do tamanho de uma maçã e golpeou a cabeça do goblin. Bella teve que colocar a sua mão imediatamente a boca, para não soltar um grito. Foi horrível de se ver, mesmo sendo um desprezível goblin a vitima da criatura. Para se certificar de algo que ela já desconfiava, puxou a sua espada da sua bainha pela metade e viu que a luz azulada da lamina começava a se apagar: o goblin estava morto. Procurou, então, esconder-se mais ainda atrás de um paredão de pedra e esperou o tempo passar, para ver se as coisas se acalmariam.

 

              Após mais ou menos uma hora, Bella ainda permanecia atrás do paredão. Estava mais calma, embora tão alerta como nunca ela tinha sido. Resolveu explorar o local. Saiu atrás da pedra e avistou o monólito: não havia mais ninguém lá. Começou a se aproximar da margem do lago, e observava cada crânio, osso ou objeto que jazia pelo local. Imaginou que a criatura tivesse comido todos eles e sentiu um arrepio na espinha, pois ela provavelmente seria a próxima.

 

              Bella não havia percebido, mas do meio da lagoa, algo deslizava por sobre as águas; era um pequeno barco, que se aproximava da margem. E a criatura estava dentro do barco. Quando Bella percebeu, o barco já estava bem próximo dela e ela pode ver com detalhes o que era aquela ser. Nunca ela tinha visto coisa igual. Tinha a pele branco esverdeada, estrutura magra e pequena. Na grande cabeça pendiam apenas alguns fios de cabelo e o mais impressionante eram os olhos: dois olhos que se sobressaiam de todo o seu corpo, como duas lanternas que brilhavam no escuro. Não seria ousadia dizer que os olhos tinham o tamanho de duas tangerinas! Depois de a jornada ter terminado, Bella chamou a criatura de Gollum, pois quando esta falava, sua garganta em alguns momentos fazia um barulho, como se engasgasse com algo, e quisesse regurgitar: _“Gollum, gollum!”_ .

 

             Bella já estava segurando o punho da sua espada, ainda embainhada, quando o estranho sujeito desembarcou e ainda chapinhou na margem, rastejando como uma cobra na direção dela.

 

            - Que beleza, e que moleza, meu preciosssso! Acho que hoje temos um lauto banquete, pelo menos um bom bocado para nós. _Gollum!_

 

            Bella sacou a espada, que não emitia brilho algum, o que deixou Bella muito intrigada - e apontou para a criatura.

 

           - Quem é você? Ou o que é você? – Bella sentia o coração palpitando na sua garganta.

 

           - Quem é ele, meu preciossso? – Gollum sempre falava consigo mesmo, chamando o seu “alter ego” de precioso, e estava muito curioso acerca de Bella, o que significava que ele não estava com fome no momento.

 

           Bella, percebendo que não intimidara o sujeito, ergueu o punho com a sua espada e ficou em guarda em frente ao Gollum. Com esta ação da hobbit, ele recuou.

 

           - Meu nome é Bella Baggins, do Bolsão. Estou procurando o mago, os anões, os pôneis, não sei onde estou e nem quero saber. Só quero saber como saio daqui!

 

           - O que ela tem nas mãosesss? – Perguntou Gollum olhando o punhal de Bella, e não gostando muito do que estava vendo.

 

           - Isto aqui é uma espada, feita com metal que vem de Gondolin. E corta, corta muito fundo! – ameaçou.

 

           - Sssssss – silvou Gollum, acalmando os ânimos e ficando, de repente, muito educado – Vamos sentar aqui um pouquinho, senhorita Baggins, e conversar com nóssss.

 

           Bella então olhou rapidamente para os lados, para ver quem era a outra pessoa o qual o Gollum se referia. Ficou confusa e resolveu deixar pra lá, mas sempre mantendo a guarda.

 

          - Você gosta de adivinhas? – perguntou Gollum já sentado em uma pedra.

 

          Bella percebeu que aquela criatura não iria atacar, pelo menos no momento – lembrou que ele já deveria estar com o orc nos seus intestinos – e baixou a guarda. Embainhou a espada na cintura e indagou:

 

         - Adivinhas? Bem... lá no Bolsão eu brincava muito de adivinhas com as crianças.

 

         - Então você gosta muito de adivinhas, não gosta? – perguntou Gollum, ansioso.

 

         - Sim, eu gosto.

 

         Então o Gollum pulou de alegria, e soltava guinchos estridentes. Bella foi obrigada a colocar as mãos em seus ouvidos.

 

        - Ela gosta de adivinhas! Preciossso, ela gosta de adivinhas! – mas de repente, ele para de pular.

 

        - _Mas então –_ diz Gollum para si mesmo _– vamos brincar de adivinhas e depois matá-la e comê-la!_

 

        - Matá-la? Comê-la? Mas então ficaremos sozinhos novamente, preciossso. Não podemos ficar sozinhos! Não gosto de solidão!

 

        - _Ora, cale-se! E vamos ver se ela é essssssperta!_

 

        Bella, que escutava tudo e se encontrava num estado de confusão, de repente, teve uma idéia.

 

        - Antes de bricarmos de adivinhas, vamos propor um acordo. Vamos jogar com um número de cinco adivinhas cada um. Quem ganhar mais, vence. Se eu vencer, você me mostra o caminho para fora daqui. Se você vencer, bem... ai serei sua prisioneira.

 

        O Gollum fez uma expressão sombria quando ouviu as ultimas palavras de Bella. E concordou com o acordo.

 

        - Então, senhorita. Quer começar?

 

        - Não, é melhor você começar – disse Bella meio insegura, pois ainda não teve tempo de pensar em alguma coisa.

 

        O Gollum começou. Bella prestou muita atenção em todas as adivinhas dele, pois disto dependia a sua vida. Acertou todas, mas ele também acertou todas de Bella, até que ele apresentou uma adivinha perturbadora:

 

_Existe desde o inicio das eras_

_E estará presente no fim delas_

_É infinito, e atemporal_

_Sem forma, mas presencial_

_Quem não conhece, é inexperiente_

_E não pode afirmar que isto sente_

_Mas quem conhece, ai, este sim_

_Pode entrar num sofrimento sem fim_

_Mas, se correspondido, o sofrimento é doce_

_E seu coração se tornará agridoce_

_Estando ausente, você é cativo_

_Escravo sem corrente, sem grilhão._

_Mas na presença, você é o sacrifício_

_E a oferenda é sua alma e seu coração._

 

          Alguma coisa gritava dentro de sua alma, pois tudo aquilo que o Gollum recitou em sua adivinha era familiar. Um sentimento angustiante tomava conta dela. O suor escorria das têmporas e o coração acelerava.

 

          - A hobbit não sabe responder! – disse o Gollum cantarolando, como se provocasse a adversária. –  ela será nosssssa prisioneira, sim vai!

 

          Eram três os motivos deste nervosismo: um era que o Gollum irritante estava tentando dispersar o seu raciocínio; outro era que a sua resposta selava o seu destino naquela caverna e mais outro era que o sofrimento de que dizia a adivinha pulsava dentro de si mesma, mas ela não o havia identificado. Ela sabia que estava lá! _“(...) Estando ausente, você é cativo(...)”_ Ela se sentia uma escrava dos sentimentos por Thorin. _“(...)Mas na presença, você é o sacrifício/ E a oferenda é sua alma e seu coração”_ Então, ela associou por completo todo este sofrimento descrito na adivinha a Thorin, pois ela percebeu, afinal, que sofria muito por ele. E o seu cérebro deu um estalo.

 

            - JÁ SEI! JÁ SEI!!!

           

            O Gollum já estava cantando vitória quando ouviu os gritos de Bella. Parou imediatamente e, irritado, chegou perto dela.

 

            - Nóssss duvida= que você sabe o que é!

 

            - A resposta para essa adivinha, meu caro, é tão antiga quanto os Valar. E posso afirmar com toda a certeza, que é o amor. A resposta é O AMOR!

 

            A horrenda criatura ficou boquiaberta. E começou a protestar:

 

            - Não, não, não, NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!! Ela não podia acertar meu preciossso!!! Não podia! – e pulava de raiva e frustração.

 

            - Pois bem, meu amigo. E eu acertei! Agora me diga, onde fica a saída?

 

            O Gollum parou de pular. Virou-se para Bella, com um olhar feroz, que fez com que ela percebesse que ele não mostraria a saída daquela caverna fétida.

 

            - Nós não vai deixar você sssssair! – sibilou, com raiva o Gollum - Sssssua hobbitzinha inútil! Você vai ver que a sua esssssspadinha de brinquedo não é páreo para o que nós tem aqui! – e colocou as grandes e magricelas mãos na tanga, mas não encontrando o que procurava, procurou do outro lado. E começou a tatear desesperadamente por todos os panos de sua túnica. Quase despiu-se para encontrar o que buscava.

 

            - Não pode ser, meu preciosssso!!! Onde ele está??? ONDE ELE ESTÁ????

 

            Bella, percebendo que o Gollum estava distraído em procurar alguma coisa em sua tanga, aproveitou e começou a correr. Entrou pelo primeiro buraco na parede que encontrou. O Gollum, percebendo a fuga dela, começou a correr atrás, gritando.

 

           - Sua ladra! LADRA! Devolve o meu preciossso!!!!

 

           Bella não entendia nada do que ele estava falando, mas não deu importância, pois ela queria sair daquele lugar de qualquer jeito e o mais rápído possível. De repente, ela tropeça numa pedra e cai. Algo voa do bolso dela, com o impacto da queda e ela percebe apenas que aquilo era redondo e dourado. Num instinto, ela levanta uma das mãos para pegá-lo e o anel entra diretamente num dos dedos de sua mão, como se fosse feito especialmente para seus finos dedos. E, finalmente, quando o anel entrou em um deles, ela pode vivenciar algo fantástico e assustador.


	8. Da desarmonia à amizade (ou o interlúdio das águias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após escaparem dos goblins das Montanhas Sombrias, a Companhia enfrenta um repentino ataque de orcs e wargs. Todos estavam sem esperanças quando são salvos por criaturas fantásticas. Em meio a essas tribulações, Thorin se dá conta do verdadeiro valor de Bella, e toma conhecimento de quem ela realmente é.

            Tudo ao redor de Bella parecia evaporar. Ela própria se sentia evaporando. Depois que aquele anel caiu em seu dedo, o mundo e tudo aquilo que pertencia a ele parecia frágil e passageiro. Bella ouvia nitidamente as próprias batidas do coração quando viu o Gollum se aproximando dela. Desembainhou a sua espada, e manteve a guarda até que a criatura se acercasse mais dela. Entretanto, o Gollum não mostrava sinais de que ele estava a vendo, embora ela estivesse bem na frente dele. Achou este fato desconcertante, mas logo imaginou que tudo aquilo que ela estava passando tinha a ver com o anel em seu dedo. Então o Gollum começou a engatinhar em direção a uma fenda, onde Bella pode ver um clarão: era a saída.

            Bella deu espaço para que o Gollum passasse, para que ela pudesse seguí-lo. Quando ele parou, ela percebeu que havia uma trilha que levava para a saída. Ele estava de costas para ela e então ela deliberou a chance de enfiar a espada no pescoço daquela criatura. Entretanto, quando ela estava prestes a descer a lâmina, alguma coisa a impediu: um pensamento, ou melhor, uma lembrança de algo que Gandalf tinha dito a ela quando ele lhe deu a espada. _“Espero que você nunca precise usá-la, Bella, mas se precisar, lembre-se que a verdadeira coragem não está em saber quando tirar uma vida, mas sim, em quando poupar uma”_

            Um sentimento de compaixão se apoderou do coração de Bella, e então ela guardou a espada na bainha. Mas logo aproveitou o momento de distração do Gollum e, atropelando-o, fugiu para fora da fenda. E correu o mais rápido que pode para fora da caverna, ainda assim ouvindo os gritos do Gollum.

            - Volte aqui, sua ladra! Devolve o meu preciossso!!! NÓS ODEIA ELA! NÓS ODEIA ELA PRA SEMPREEEEEEE!!!!!

            Quando ela saiu, continuou correndo, e então os gritos do Gollum se silenciaram. Imaginou que a criatura não sairia da caverna, o que deu a ela um grande alívio. Parou de correr e, colocando suas mãos nos joelhos, tomou fôlego o máximo que pode, e então resolveu tirar o anel do dedo. Assim que o fez, tudo em volta dela voltou a ter cores próprias e o canto dos pássaros tornou-se mais nítido aos seus ouvidos. Apenas uma leve tontura se acometeu dela, mas logo se recompôs e começou a ouvir um burburinho logo abaixo do morro onde estava. Eram os anões, e eles pareciam aflitos.

            - E a nossa ladra? Onde ela está? – perguntou um deles

            - Ué, pensei que estivesse conosco! O último anão com quem eu vi foi Bifur.

            Bella estava em meio às árvores de um bosque, que circundava a caverna dos goblins e eles ainda não podiam vê-la, pois se escondia atrás do tronco de um pinheiro.

            - Bifur! – a voz de trovão de Gandalf fez com que Bella o reconhecesse – pelos Valar, onde está a nossa Bella?

            - Eu não sei! Eu estava tentando impedí-la de fugir, quando o chão se abriu embaixo dos meus pés! E aí não vi mais nada!

            - Pois eu já sei onde ela está! – disse outra voz de barítono, mas não era Gandalf – Ela voltou para o Condado, não aguentou a nossa jornada e resolveu voltar para a segurança de sua toca... – a voz pausou e Bella percebeu que era Thorin quem falava dela. – Uma jornada como essa não foi criada para... criaturas _delicadas_ como ela.

            Tanto Bella quanto o restante percebeu que havia uma comoção na voz de Thorin, como se estivesse magoado. De fato, Thorin já estava amuado antes de os goblins capturarem a ele e os outros, mas agora estava muito mais triste, pois para ele, Bella tinha abandonado a companhia – e a ele – e voltado para sua casa.

            - Está enganado!

            A voz feminina soou por entre as árvores do bosque e Bella surgiu, mas antes de se mostrar, escondeu o anel em um dos seus bolsos.

            Todos olharam para cima e viram Bella se aproximando, e receberam-na efusivamente, com exceção de Thorin que ficou estupefato. A hobbit cumprimentou os anões, um por um e com alegria. Quando ela se aproximou de Thorin, que a olhava espantado, disse bem séria:

            - Você tem razão em dizer que eu poderia estar voltando para casa e deixando vocês para trás, e também está certo em dizer que esta jornada é perigosa para mim. Realmente, eu gostaria de estar agora cuidando de minha horta, dando milho para as galinhas, assando meu bolo de maçã com canela e contando histórias para as crianças-hobbit. Mas não seria justo de minha parte eu retornar para o conforto de minha toca e deixá-los para trás, pois firmei o compromisso de ajudar vocês a reconquistar o seu lar, mesmo eu me afastando do meu. E além disso a minha amizade por todos vocês é muito forte para que eu os abandone pelo conforto de minha casa. Então eu posso dizer, com propriedade, que estarei com vocês nesta jornada até o fim dela.

            Thorin a olhava admirado. Mesmo ele dizendo todas aquelas coisas agressivas quando subiam as Montanhas Sombrias, ela ainda queria continuar com eles. Sentiu-se pequeno, tão pequeno quanto um grão de areia, perante a humildade e compaixão de Bella. E ele podia ter a certeza de que ela realmente era uma criatura forte, não no físico, mas no caráter, o que fez com que ele ficasse envergonhado perante ela. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o coração pesado, mas aliviado por vê-la viva, bem e principalmente, na presença dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo a ela, Bella fecha o semblante e, olhando ao redor, pergunta ao grupo:

            - E os pôneis? Onde estão os pôneis??? Onde está Myrtle???

            Os anões, antevendo a reação de Bella, calaram-se entristecidos, pois sabiam que ela tinha se afeiçoado demasiadamente pela sua poneizinha. Thorin achou na obrigação de dizer a verdade e, com um grande pesar, disse:

            - Não conseguimos trazer os pôneis conosco, Bella.

            Assim que ele falou, Bella voltou imediatamente o seu rosto para Thorin, e ele viu as lágrimas no limiar dos olhos dela, com o semblante mais entristecido que ele jamais tinha visto. Esta visão cortou o coração dele, que não sabia mais o que dizer perante o choque de Bella.

            - Não! Não pode ser! Temos que voltar e trazê-los de volta! – Bella começava a se desesperar e, chorando, caminhava de volta para a caverna, para dentro da montanha dos goblins – Temos que trazer a Myrtle de volta, eles vão matá-la e comê-la! EU TENHO QUE SALVAR MYRTLE!!!

            Thorin, vendo que Bella iria fazer uma loucura, correu atrás dela, e quando a alcançou, a agarrou pela cintura, impedindo-a de voltar para a caverna.

            - Myrtle, minha pobre Myrtle! Me solta! TENHO QUE SALVÁ-LA! ME SOLTAAA!!!

            Bella se debatia nos braços de Thorin, mas este continuava segurando a hobbit bem firme, até que ela, de tanto chorar e se debater, perdeu as forças, as pernas ficaram bambas e se entregou, chorando muito. Thorin também sentia as lágrimas quase escapando de seus olhos por sentir um pouco da dor que Bella sentia. Ele se compadeceu dela e também teve muita pena dos pôneis, que tiveram um fim terrível. Thorin afrouxou os seus braços e Bella sentou no chão, ainda em prantos. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e, colocando um dos braços em volta do seu ombro, a abraçou, impossibilitado de dizer uma palavra para consolá-la. Mas então uma trombeta soou e, assustados, todos começaram a olhar para os lados, procurando de onde vinha o som.

            - Esta trombeta não é de elfos e tampouco de homens. – disse Gandalf

            - Vamos, temos que fugir! São orcs e devem estar nos cercando! – gritou Dwalin

            - Por Mahal, será que isto ainda não acabou? – lamentou Dori, já batendo em retirada.

            Bella ainda chorava, mas ficou alerta e começou a se levantar. Thorin a ajudou, e olhando direto nos olhos de âmbar da hobbit, disse com firmeza:

            - Eu prometo, pelo sangue de Dúrin que corre por minhas veias, senhorita Baggins, que eu vingarei a sua Myrtle. Mas agora precisamos ir. Os orcs nos acharam e precisamos encontrar um abrigo.

            Então ao ouvir essas palavras de Thorin, Bella se recompôs e começou a correr ao lado de Thorin. Conseguiram alcançar o restante de grupo que já estavam correndo morro acima, quando de repente, surge um warg e, montado em cima dele, um orc. O Warg era como um lobo gigante, seus dentes tinham o tamanho da lâmina de Bella. Continuaram correndo, até que o morro acabou num precipício, e ficaram encurralados. Mais wargs montados por orcs apareceram, todos rindo com maldade. Gandalf avistou um pinheiro no topo do morro e gritou, olhando para trás ao grupo que o seguia:

            - Subam nesta árvore, o mais alto que puderem! Os wargs não poderão nos alcançar, pelo menos por um tempo.

            E todos obedeceram Gandalf. O mago subiu o mais rápido que pôde e ficou bem no topo do pinheiro, e o restante também subiu. Dwalin foi o último e ficou no galho mais baixo e quase que um warg abocanhou o seu traseiro. O anão deu uma marretada com a sua clava na cabeça do warg, que caiu no chão, atordoado, e derrubou o orc que o montava.

            Então Bella viu a criatura mais pavorosa que ela já tinha visto em sua vida: surgindo por entre os pinheiros e em cima de um enorme warg branco, um orc claro, alto e muito forte, cheio de cicatrizes profundas em todo o seu corpo, e que se aproximava deles. A essa altura os wargs estavam se chocando contra o pinheiro, fazendo com que todos balançassem lá em cima.

            Quando Thorin viu o orc branco, ele ficou lívido. Era Azog, o Profano, o assassino de seu avô, o rei Thrór, e seu irmão, Frerin. Ele não morreu na batalha de Azanulbizar, como Thorin imaginava, após o ferimento a espada que o príncipe anão o golpeara, e que acabou decepando a mão de Azog. Mas no lugar do braço amputado havia uma espécie de arpão implantado. Thorin estremeceu e chegou a pensar que era o fim. Mas de repente, ele vê bolotas de fogo caindo em direção aos wargs. Gandalf havia ateado fogo a pinhas - que se tornaram essas bolotas de fogo - com a luz do seu cajado e jogava para os outros atirarem lá embaixo. Wargs odeiam fogo e conforme as bolotas os atingiam, alguns batiam em retirada, com os pêlos em chamas. Outros rolavam no chão para apagar o fogo na pelagem. Mas então Azog gritava – um grito pavoroso – para que os wargs retornassem e continuassem avançando no pinheiro.

            As pinhas acabaram. E o pinheiro onde estavam empoleirados dava sinais de que iria desapegar suas raízes da terra e despencar para o abismo. Era uma gritaria só. Alguns já se encontravam pendurados nos galhos: Dori era um dos que estavam suspensos no ar e segurava desesperadamente o cajado de Gandalf, enquanto Ori estava agarrado sobre uma perna dele. Todos começaram a ficar aflitos, quando então viram Thorin descer dos galhos e, com a Orcrist em sua mão, avançar sobre Azog. Bella apenas viu Thorin passar por ela e não conseguia acreditar na loucura que o príncipe anão estava prestes a fazer. Ele estava enfurecido, os dentes cerrados, o olhar sedento de sangue faiscando contra Azog. A Orcrist estava na sua mão direita, que a levantava por trás de sua cabeça, e o seu velho escudo de carvalho no braço esquerdo, protegendo a sua guarda. O orc no início se surpreendeu com a ousadia de Thorin, mas logo começou a sorrir, malévolo, como se estivesse aguardando este momento por muito tempo.

            Thorin não se conformava em ver Azog vivo, e não pensou muito para avançar no orc pálido. Correndo cada vez mais rápido, o príncipe se aproximava do warg branco. Bella o viu e, para ela naquele momento, Thorin parecia um batalhão de mil anões encerrados em um só. Então Thorin deu um golpe com a Orcrist para atingir o warg, mas o animal desviou e ele golpeou o ar. Azog, vendo que as costas do anão estavam desprotegidas, o golpeou com sua clava. Thorin caiu no chão e deixou a Orcrist cair de sua mão. Imediatamente o warg o abocanhou, os dentes pontiagudos entrando na carne das suas pernas e braços. Thorin gritou de dor e então o warg o lançou longe.

            Lá em cima, no pinheiro, os anões estavam consternados e desesperados, pois estava vendo o seu líder padecer perante Azog. Então o orc pálido deu a ordem para que um soldado dele cortasse a cabeça de Thorin, que estava sem forças para se levantar. Bella, vendo tudo aquilo, sentiu um turbilhão queimando dentro de si, que suprimia o seu medo e dava a ela coragem para descer do pinheiro e enfrentar o orc. Ela queria proteger Thorin. Então foi a vez de Bella descer como um furacão do pinheiro para salvar – mais uma vez – o ser que ela mais amava na sua vida. Correu até o orc, que já estava com a espada prestes a golpear o pescoço de Thorin, e o derrubou. Thorin viu a atitude de bravura de Bella e, tentando se levantar ou dizer algo, desmaiou.

            Bella estava com a sua espada em punho, em frente a Thorin que continuava no chão, desacordado, quando um warg a empurrou e a derrubou. Mas Bella não saía de perto de Thorin: queria protegê-lo a qualquer custo. O warg já estava bem próximo a Bella quando uma boa parte dos anões – pelo menos aqueles que não estavam pendurados e prestes a caírem no abismo – fizeram uma investida contra o animal. Então Bella, em meio a gritos, barulhos de lâmina cortando ossos, choros e ganidos de lobos, via muito sangue e membros de orcs e wargs decepados. Reparou que todos pareciam máquinas de guerra, que aniquilavam os inimigos. Azog via tudo aquilo aturdido, mas não arredava pé do local, e mais orcs montados ou não em wargs, surgiram por entre as árvores do bosque. Para Bella tudo estava perdido, quando então ela escuta o barulho de asas, mas nada via no céu noturno. Mas ela continuou a escutar o barulho de asas batendo e imaginou que eram asas gigantescas. Então ela também começa a escutar os gritos de águias e quase desmaiou quando viu o tamanho das aves.

            A luta dos anões contra os orcs estava no auge quando, de repente, Bella vê uma águia com Dori em suas garras e com Ori e Gandalf nas costas. Logo depois ela via, aterrorizada, outra águia gigantesca, colhendo com as garras Kili e Fili, e assim foi com o restante dos anões. Algumas águias colhiam os wargs e, voando mais alto, jogavam-os no abismo.

            De repente a sua frente, Bella vê um par de enormes garras com grandes e pontudas unhas na sua frente, prestes a apanhá-la. Ela ia gritar quando as garras, com suavidade e rapidez, a capturou. Bella só percebeu o que tinha acontecido quando estava bem no alto, pois estava voando. De repente a águia a solta e, quando estava prestes a gritar novamente, cai em cima de uma manta de penas marrons, quente e macia. Estava nas costas de outra águia.

            Bella, ao recuperar a razão devido a rapidez das ações, viu que Gandalf e todos os anões estavam nas costas das águias, com exceção de Thorin que continuava desmaiado e seguro nas garras de uma águia, que parecia ser a maior de todas. Todos estavam muitíssimo preocupados – Fili chegava a chorar – ao ver Thorin, pois imaginavam que estava morto devido aos ferimentos do warg. Então após avistarem um pico – que as águias chamavam de Carrocha - que se sobressaia em meio a uma densa floresta, as águias voaram em círculos e, uma por uma, deixavam em segurança os anões, Gandalf e Bella. Por último, a águia maior se aproximou de onde todos já estavam e colocou Thorin desacordado por sobre a pedra. Bella correu aflita até ele e ajoelhando-se, viu que ele não se mexia.

            - Por Eru! – dizia Bella chorando e colocando ambas as pequenas mãos no rosto e cabelos de Thorin – Por Eru, não morra, Thorin! O que será de nós sem você para nos liderar? – e disse, baixinho – o que será de mim se você não estiver ao meu lado?

            Thorin continuava desacordado, o que fez com que Bella ficasse cada vez mais desesperada. Então Gandalf se aproxima e, também se ajoelha ao lado de Bella.

            - Não se preocupe, Bella. Thorin não está morto, mas ferido. Vou tentar resolver isto.

            Então Bella vê o mago entoando uma oração em voz baixa e colocando a sua mão por sobre a testa de Thorin. Imediatamente os olhos do príncipe anão começam a se abrir lentamente. Bella sente um alívio enorme quando se certifica que ele estava vivo.

            Thorin, ao acordar, vê Bella e Gandalf ao seu lado. Os outros estavam mais afastados, mas não menos atentos. Ficaram aliviados e gritaram hurras quando viram que o príncipe deles tinha sobrevivido. Bella estava com lágrimas nos olhos e as mãos em sua boca, e Gandalf sorria, satisfeito. Então os três se levantam do chão e quando Thorin acaba de se recompor, vira-se para Bella e diz:

            - Você!!! Você está louca???

            Todos param imediatamente o que faziam e um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do local. Thorin estava visivelmente irritado e indo na direção de Bella, provavelmente para dar uma bronca nela. Bella arregalava os olhos e, chocada, via Thorin se aproximando dela, o dedo em riste:

            - Onde é que você estava com a cabeça quando se atirou na frente daquele warg? Era para você ter morrido!

            Todos estavam chocados com Thorin, pois Bella tinha salvo a vida dele mais uma vez e, ao que parecia, ele nada tinha aprendido sobre amizade e gratidão.

            - Eu não disse que, por você não saber se defender, que você seria um fardo, que não sobreviveria no ermo, e ainda por cima atrasaria a todos nós???

            Um clima de vergonha alheia pairava entre todos. Bella queria morrer de vexame e decepção. Já imaginava uma rota de fuga para voltar ao Bolsão, quando Thorin se aproxima com o rosto expressando alivio e os braços abertos e prontos para abraçá-la.

            - Eu nunca estive tão errado em minha vida!

            E a abraçou. Bella ficou chocada com a mudança de humor de Thorin, mas recebeu o abraço como um grande prêmio. Todos aplaudiram e observavam como Bella e Thorin demoraram em seu abraço. Thorin dizia baixinho ao ouvido de Bella:

            - Me perdoe, senhorita, por ter duvidado de você.

            Aquela voz em seu ouvido fez com que Bella se derretesse por dentro, mas ela manteve a postura e, com bom humor, respondeu:

            - Eu só vou te perdoar se você parar de me chamar de senhorita.

            Surpreendido com a resposta de Bella, Thorin a coloca na sua frente e com as mãos em seus ombros e olhando fixamente nos olhos de Bella, diz com um grande sorriso nos lábios:

            - Como quiser, Bella.

            Bella, ao ouvir o seu nome nos lábios de Thorin, sentiu o seu coração se aquecer.

            Todos perceberam que Bella e Thorin, finalmente, começavam a se entender, embora todos já desconfiassem de que havia um sentimento a mais entre os dois. De repente, Gandalf aparece com vários coelhos, lebres e uma ovelha pequena, pedindo para que os outros os ajudassem:

            - Kili, Fili, me ajudem! Aqui está o nosso jantar!

            - Mago, você é realmente muito bom! – exclamou Balin, rindo – Enquanto estávamos aqui observando Bella e Thorin fazendo as pazes, você estava caçando! Que tipo de mágica você usou desta vez?

            - Desta vez eu não fiz mágica alguma, Mestre Balin – disse Gandalf, rindo – foi lorde Gwaihir, o Senhor das Águias, que nos fez esta gentileza, pois eu contei a eles que, por causa de nosso cativeiro nas Montanhas Sombrias, ficamos sem comer por uns três dias.

            Não é necessário dizer o quanto o grupo todo ficou feliz. Então Bella e Thorin aproximaram-se do Senhor das Águias, para agradecer pela caça trazida a eles.

            - Em nome de nossa Companhia, Lorde Gwaihir, eu agradeço pela sua bondade. – disse Thorin, inclinando a cabeça em agradecimento.

            - Não há o que agradecer, príncipe Thorin, embora seja um prazer para mim ajudar o herdeiro de Erebor a reaver a sua Montanha e seu trono.

            - Desde já eu estendo o convite ao senhor, para que nos visitem em Erebor, assim que eu assumir o trono. Será uma honra recebê-lo nos meus salões.

            - E com prazer eu irei, príncipe Thorin. – e lorde Gwaihir fez uma mesura com sua grande cabeça, o bico quase encostando no chão.

            Então Bella se adianta e, fazendo uma mesura, diz a Gwaihir:

            - Eu também quero agradecer por ter nos salvado dos orcs na Carrocha. Estaríamos todos mortos se não fosse a sua intervenção. Muito obrigada, senhor. – disse Bella, sorrindo.

            - Gandalf nos enviou um mensageiro e assim que recebemos o recado, voamos o mais rápido possível para acudí-los – disse Gwaihir a Bella – Mas estou surpreendido com a sua coragem, pequenina: você enfrentou um orc dez vezes maior que o seu tamanho, para defender Thorin. O seu coração é nobre e quem tem você ao seu lado possui uma fortuna que poucos tem.

            Bella enrubescia, não só pelo comentário elogioso de Gwaihir, mas porque Thorin estava ao seu lado e a tudo escutava.

            - Bem, é que... – Bella abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos para trás, num estado de timidez e modéstia - ...é que o príncipe é meu amigo, e devemos fazer tudo pelos amigos, não é?

            Era a vez de Thorin enrubescer, mas não de timidez. Thorin estava se emocionando com o rumo da conversa. Lorde Gwaihir nunca teve contato com Bella e a primeira impressão que ela passou a ele foi neste quilate. Ele olhava para Bella, orgulhoso e enternecido, e seu coração se aquecia cada vez mais pela hobbit.

            - Sua humildade e fidelidade é um presente de valor imensurável para o seu amigo, Bella Baggins – e então Gwaihir se dirige a Thorin – Cuide bem da sua pequena amiga, príncipe Thorin, ela é um tesouro, mais precioso do que ouro e pedras preciosas.

           Gwaihir, já abria as gigantescas asas para alçar vôo, quando disse – desejo sorte e que Eru os acompanhe nesta jornada, amigos. Adeus!

           E todos olharam admirados aquela criatura magnífica levantar vôo, e desaparecer por entre as nuvens. Thorin ainda observava o senhor das águias voando em direção ao sol nascente, quando de repente, o seu olhar é preso por algo que estava muito distante. Bella, percebendo que os olhos de Thorin brilhavam de esperança, estreita os olhos na mesma direção dele e enxerga no horizonte uma montanha, que se elevava sozinha por entre outras.

           - Ei! Aquela montanha não é... – diz Bifur atrás deles, espantado.

           - Erebor! – exclama Thorin, maravilhado por avistar o seu destino, o seu ponto de chegada.

           A esperança encheu os corações de todos, principalmente dos anões, que avistavam a Montanha Solitária, o lar dos anões e o reino de Dúrin. Bella estava igualmente emocionada, pois muitas coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça, e uma delas é o fato de a sua jornada ao lado de Thorin terminar lá, naquela majestosa e solitária montanha. Mas seus devaneios se evaporam quando ela escuta a voz de Thorin, emocionado:

           - Nosso lar.

           Bella sente uma pontada no coração. Era o lar de Thorin e do restante da Companhia. O seu lar era no Bolsão, há milhares de quilômetros de distância daquela montanha. Um tanto desolada, ela se afasta do grupo e se aproxima da caça que Gwaihir trouxe para eles, e mais uma pontada no coração: inevitavelmente, ao ver todos aqueles animais mortos, Bella se lembra de Myrtle e logo lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto e um soluço incontrolável se apodera da hobbit.

           - Bella, não chore.

           Ao escutar a voz de barítono, Bella leva um susto e imediatamente olha para trás. Então ela tem uma das visões mais belas e inesquecíveis de sua vida: em frente ao sol que nascia no horizonte, Thorin estava de pé, olhando para ela com a expressão mais piedosa que ela já tinha visto nele; as mãos do príncipe anão estavam ambas ao lado do corpo e sua boca estava entreaberta. O olhar de Thorin era de uma tristeza e compaixão incomparáveis e, embora o sol estivesse por trás dele, Bella conseguia ver a profundidade da cor azul em seus olhos. Havia algo diferente em Thorin, algo que o levava a transcendência.

          - Por favor, Bella, não chore – repetiu ele, numa voz grave e macia e, se aproximando dela, continuou – não fique triste pela sua poneizinha. Eu prometo que lhe darei no lugar a mais bela pônei de toda a Terra Média, assim que eu me tornar rei.

          Bella sente uma força incontrolável dentro de si, uma tristeza misturada com gratidão e carinho, que a fez impulsioná-la a correr de encontro a Thorin e dar o abraço mais apertado e carente que ela já tinha dado, e chorando dolorosamente, diz a Thorin:

          - Eu gostava tanto da minha poneizinha... não é justo ela ter um fim terrível daqueles! Ah, Thorin, eu sinto muito! Coitada da minha Myrtle!

          E Thorin, que se surpreendera com o abraço de Bella, se enternece ainda mais com a tristeza dela e a envolve com seus braços ao redor da hobbit. Ele a abraça forte, e Bella parecia desaparecer no peito dele, tão pequena era ela. Ela começou a sentir uma sensação reconfortante enquanto estava nos braços de Thorin, uma segurança jamais sentida. Por sua vez, Thorin se sentia grande e ao mesmo tempo pequeno, pois ele sentia em seu coração que tinha em seus braços uma criatura inigualável, um espírito forte num corpo tão frágil e diminuto. E prometeu a si mesmo que a protegeria de todos os perigos enquanto ele vivesse, mesmo que isto custasse a sua própria vida.


	9. Grandes amigos, amores intensos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conforme avançam no caminho, Bella e Thorin evolui os seus sentimentos para um amor muito profundo. E Gandalf dá pistas de como deve-se tratar Beorn, o Troca-Peles.

           Quando a Companhia desceu da Carrocha por um caminho gasto e com muitos degraus, deram de encontro com um rio, e começaram a trilhar um baixio cheio de pedras chatas, que levava até um prado além das águas. Ao terminar o baixio, uma caverna acolhedora se erguia, e o grupo resolveu entrar nela para discutir sobre o que iriam fazer daqui em diante. Ainda era manhã e o ar estava frio. Pairava uma névoa em cima do rio.

           - Acredito que o dia ficará quente por volta da hora do almoço – disse Gandalf – Um banho neste tranquilo rio não seria uma má idéia.

           E todos concordaram com o mago. E enquanto continuavam discutindo os planos dos próximos dias, Bella se esgueirou num canto da caverna, sentou-se e lá ficou. Estava deprimida por ter perdido Myrtle, mas sentia uma pontinha de alegria porque as coisas entre ela e Thorin estavam entrando nos eixos. De onde estava, ela podia ver lá fora a bela vegetação com alguns olmos frondosos entre os pinheiros, o baixio com muitos seixos e o rio cristalino que cortava o vale.

           Bella se sentia fraca. Não conseguiu comer os coelhos e a ovelha que lorde Gwaihir tinha trazido e que Bombur assou na mesma hora, devido a associação que ela fez com o que poderia ter acontecido com Myrtle na montanha dos goblins. Mas antes de descerem da Carrocha, Bofur ofereceu a ela um bom pedaço de pão amanhecido que ele tinha conseguido guardar com ele.

           - Bofur, e você? – perguntou Bella ao anão, acreditando que poderia precisar se alimentar do pão nos próximos dias.

           Bofur começou a gesticular e grunhir, pois tornou-se mudo após levar uma machadada na cabeça em uma batalha. Teve sorte de sobreviver, mas o machado ainda continuava cravado no seu cérebro, uma eterna lembrança daqueles dias de jovem guerreiro. Logo Bifur se aproximou e começou a “traduzir” o que o seu primo queria dizer a ela.

           - Ele quer dizer que ele se importa com você, e que ele não quer vê-la fraca e doente. E posso acrescentar que eu também não quero isso. Como você não está disposta a comer carne, então ele quer que você coma o pão. Ademais, acho que poderemos caçar alguns pequenos animais para comer nos próximos dias.

           Bella estava surpresa com a indisposição em comer carne, mas achou lógico devido aos fatos que ela associou com a morte de Myrtle. Simplesmente ela não conseguia mais ver os animais mortos e comê-los: uma empatia por eles começou a nascer dentro dela. Mas não disse nada a respeito da sua nova dieta aos outros da Companhia, pois ela não poderia explicar o que ela sentia. Depois que teve Myrtle como sua companheira por meses durante a viagem para a Montanha Solitária, despertou nela a consciência de que animais não eram meros “objetos”, e sim seres que sentem e sofrem, e que a maneira deles, interagem com seus donos.

           Conforme o dia avançava, o calor aumentava. Kili deu um salto e gritou para todos na caverna:

           - Eu vou tomar um banho! Quem quer vir?

           - Eu também vou! – disse Fili animado

           - E eu também! – gritaram Bofur e Ori, em uníssono.

           Então sucedeu-se uma algazarra geral. Até Gandalf entrou na bagunça, pois precisava de um pouco de descontração. Esses últimos dias foram difíceis para todos, até para o mago.  Num instante todos corriam para o rio – alguns chegaram a arrancar as roupas pelo caminho – e pularam na água. Bella não ousou nem olhar para fora da caverna, pois estava morrendo de vergonha só de pensar na possibilidade de ver os anões pelados. Ficou sentada, brincando com alguns seixos que encontrou no chão.

           - Foi muito prudente de sua parte ficar aqui dentro, Bella.

           Era Thorin, que também não tinha ido ao rio, pois preferiu ficar com Bella, a fim de protegê-la de um eventual ataque ou sequestro.

           - Não seria de bom tom se eu fosse com eles, não é mesmo? – disse Bella rindo – além do mais, prefiro tomar banho sem ninguém por perto, digo, sem ninguém num raio de trinta metros, pelo menos.

           - Por quê?

           Thorin se sentava ao lado de Bella, quando fez a pergunta. Embora ela tivesse feito as pazes com o príncipe, ficou um pouco sem jeito quando foi indagada por ele.

           - Bom... é que... quando eu estou no banho, eu fico pensando melhor na vida, sabe? O contato da água com o corpo faz com que eu me sinta mais em contato comigo mesma... É algo terapêutico, talvez. E às vezes eu gosto de ficar cantando, mas se alguém me ouvir, vai tapar os ouvidos na hora!

           Thorin deu um meio sorriso com a observação de Bella, e ela riu. Mas ele reparou que Bella, ao rir, pressionou a sua mão ao lado da costela, e expressava, mesmo que discretamente, dor. Pensou por alguns segundos, mas se sentiu na obrigação de perguntar:

           - Bella, eu posso ver as suas costas?

           - Não é nada, Thorin, está tudo bem. Eu só...

           - Por favor – disse Thorin, com uma firmeza na voz – eu preciso ver as suas costas, Bella.

           Bella levantou as sombrancelhas com a obstinação de Thorin, e não ousou desobedecê-lo. Amuada, levantou a camisa até a metade das costas e o príncipe se arrepiou quando viu que da parte da frente da costela para trás havia um corte que, embora não tivesse atingido órgãos, era grande e tinha cortado a carne dela, e estava inflamando.

           - Pequena – disse Thorin, com muita cautela na voz – eu preciso ver todas as suas costas, portanto, peço a gentileza de levantar apenas a parte de trás de sua camisa.

           Para variar, Bella estava enrubescendo, mas obedeceu Thorin. Com muito cuidado e soltando um gemido baixo, Bella levanta a sua camisa apenas na parte de trás e Thorin fica lívido com o que vê: além do corte grande na costela, Bella estava cheia de hematomas e outros pequenos cortes espalhados por todo o seu espaldar.

          - Está feio, não está? – disse Bella, entre envergonhada e apreensiva.

          - Não está nada bem, Bella – disse Thorin, preocupado – Você deveria ter me falado que se feriu. Tem idéia de onde e quando aconteceu isto?

          - Acho que foi quando o warg me derrubou, pois ele também bateu com a sua garra em minhas costas. E também foi o tombo que eu levei quando eu te defendia dos orcs.

          Thorin engoliu em seco. Bella era, realmente, uma criatura incomum que apareceu na sua vida para lembrá-lo, de tempos em tempos, algumas lições sobre humildade e amizade. Respirou fundo e, levantando-se, disse:

          - É necessário fazer um curativo em seu corte imediatamente, e não vou nem perder meu tempo em procurar Óin. Ele deve ter deixado o seu alforje aqui.

          O príncipe levantou-se e foi até o fundo da caverna, onde encontrou o alforje de Óin. Abriu-o e entre alguns frascos e bandagens, encontrou o potinho de ungüento e algumas faixas. Correu de volta para Bella, que ainda estava com a camisa levantada e tirando o seu cantil da cintura, embebeu com água um pedaço da faixa que tinha rasgado do restante e começa a limpar os ferimentos. Quando Thorin começou a limpar o corte, Bella começou a sibilar de dor entre os dentes.

          - Está tudo bem, Bella? – disse Thorin apreensivo, após ouvir Bella gemer de dor.

          - Tudo bem, pode continuar. Eu posso agüentar.

          Thorin começou a limpar toda a extensão do corte. Bella continuava gemendo, mas quando o príncipe começou a limpar os hematomas, ela sossegou e percebeu que ele a tocava com muito cuidado. Bella, então percebe que ele tinha parado de limpar suas costas e Thorin, então, diz a ela:

         - Bella, eu sinto muito por isto.

         Ela ficou intrigada com as desculpas dele, pois ele estava sendo muito delicado e procurava não causar-lhe dor.

         - Sente muito pelo que... EEAAAAARRRGHHH!!!!

         Bella gritou, pois sentia no seu corte um ardor lancinante, Bella percebia que os dedos de Thorin tocavam a sua ferida na costela com alguma coisa pastosa.

         - Por isto – respondeu ele – Estou passando o ungüento de Óin. É muito bom para cortes. Agüente firme, pequena.

         - Estou agüentando! – disse Bella, entre dentes – AGH!

         Bella estava gostando de ser chamada por Thorin de “pequena”, pois ele colocava um tom de carinho na voz quando o fazia. E o toque dos dedos dele em sua pele estavam dando a ela uma paz, como se ele curasse não só o corpo, mas a alma também.

         - Agora vou enfaixá-la, para tentar fechar este corte – disse Thorin, já passando a faixa em volta de seu tórax.

         Bella nem estava ligando mais para a dor dos cortes e hematomas, pois o toque quente e firme das mãos de Thorin era melhor que qualquer remédio para dor. Após duas ou três voltas um tanto apertadas, Thorin segura a ponta da faixa e a reparte em duas, sendo que uma ele passa ao contrário no tórax de Bella, de modo que se encontrasse com a outra ponta do outro lado. Amarra as duas pontas e ajuda Bella a abaixar a camisa.

         - Pronto. Agora é só aguardar um pouco para o ungüento fazer efeito. Em uma hora você poderá se lavar no rio, e então deverá ser feito um novo curativo.

         - Obrigada, Thorin. – disse Bella virando-se para o príncipe anão – eu não queria que você se incomodasse comigo.

         - Não me incomoda de maneira alguma, pequena – disse Thorin limpando as mãos num pedaço de faixa que tinha sobrado – eu só gostaria que você relatasse sobre as suas feridas ou um eventual mal estar, pois eu não quero perder nenhum dos membros da minha Companhia.

         - Desculpe, vou procurar não lhe causar mais incômodos. – disse Bella, constrangida. – Agradeço muito pelo curativo que me fez.

         Thorin percebeu que Bella continuaria fazendo de tudo para não perturbar ninguém da Companhia, e que ela seria capaz de permanecer calada mesmo com um braço quebrado. Então ele pensou um pouco e teve uma idéia.

         - Bella, preste atenção. Vou lhe propor um acordo, ou melhor, um pacto: você vai relatar tudo o que acontece com você durante a jornada, e eu lhe relatarei tudo o que se passa comigo. Eu sei que você tem receios em incomodar os outros, mas se você se abrir comigo, eu prometo que não vou reclamar e nem ralhar com você, tudo bem?

         Bella olha bem séria para Thorin. O que ele propunha a ela significava que estariam cada vez mais próximos um do outro, mas também era imprescindível, pois era um assunto de necessidade e sobrevivência. Pensou um pouco e então disse:

        - Está bem. De acordo! – e selaram o pacto com um aperto de mão. Alguns segundos se passaram, e Thorin encarava Bella como se estivesse hipnotizado.

        - Sabe, Bella – disse Thorin numa voz baixa, olhando fixamente para os olhos da hobbit, ainda segurando a diminuta mão dela – de uns tempos para cá eu não deixei de reparar que você tem olhos muito bonitos.

        Bella, surpreendida, pisca várias vezes e, vermelha como um tomate, abaixa a cabeça, dizendo:

        - Er.. obrigada. – e desenlaçando a sua mão da de Thorin, levantou-se e disse – é melhor eu ver se encontro algumas frutas silvestres por aqui.   Parece que eu vi um arbusto de mirtilo logo ali. Bom... com licença!

        E saiu, quase caindo de quatro devido a um tropeção que dera em uma pedra, pois tímida como era, não conseguia mais encarar Thorin depois do elogio que ele a fez. Mas quando viu que a distância era segura para ninguém ouvi-la, sentiu uma imensa alegria e euforia explodindo dentro dela.

        - Pelos deuses! – disse a si mesma – Ele acha os meus olhos bonitos! Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto eu também acho lindos os olhos dele, ou melhor, ele todo é lindo! Afe, por Eru! – e saiu se abanando, tentando afastar uma onda de calor repentina que apoderou-se de todo o seu corpo.

 

*****************************************

 

 

           Ao ver Bella saindo da caverna e quase indo ao chão, Thorin não pôde deixar de rir, pois ela possuía uma timidez que beirava ao cômico. Mas este acanhamento o atraia cada vez mais, pois isto se apresentava a ele como um desafio.

           Mas ele sabia que deveria ir com calma. Bella era uma criatura pura e ingênua e ele não queria macular a personalidade dela. Thorin se apaixonava cada vez mais por Bella pelas suas características internas: astuta, inocente e honesta consigo mesma e com os outros. Não era afetada ou superficial como as outras damas de várias raças com quem ele tivera contato. Aliás, Bella não parecia nem um pouco com uma dama, e sim com um menino: durante a viagem ela usava uma calça com suspensórios, um casaco de veludo vermelho, uma camisa de algodão e os cabelos na altura do ombro, desalinhados. Não havia uma jóia – um simples par de brincos que fosse - que ela poderia usar para adorná-la. As duas únicas oportunidades que Thorin viu Bella em trajes mais femininos foram no Bolsão, onde ele a conheceu, e em Rivendell, onde ele ficou encantado com a transformação da hobbit em uma fêmea altamente atraente. Chegou a imaginar como ela ficaria deslumbrante com as muitas jóias de Erebor adornando-a.

           Além de uma outra ocasião que Thorin ficava um tanto perturbado todas as vezes que ele lembrava, onde tinha visto Bella de uma maneira que jamais imaginaria vê-la.

           Entretanto, uma característica física que deixava Thorin desconcertado eram os olhos de Bella, que tinham um aspecto peculiar: ele mudava de cor conforme o humor da hobbit. Se ela estivesse tranqüila, seus olhos eram castanhos, mas se ela estivesse triste, perturbada ou irritada, os olhos mudavam de cor para um âmbar quase dourado. Ele nunca tinha visto tal atributo em nenhum ser vivo, e além do mais, era uma ótima estratégia para perceber o humor de Bella.

           Thorin ficou na entrada da caverna, sentado em uma pedra, pensando no impacto que Bella causou nele e em todos da Companhia. Sendo a única fêmea do grupo, é natural que os outros membros sentissem alguma atração por ela, como por exemplo os seus sobrinhos Fili e Kili. A propósito, ele reparava que Fili era que mais se aproximava de Bella. Talvez ele nem estivesse apaixonado, como o tio dele, mas era visível que seu sobrinho tinha uma certa afinidade com ela. Seria um problema a ser administrado, pois Thorin tinha alguns planos em mente e que, inevitavelmente, envolviam a hobbit.

           Bella não estava muito longe da caverna, de modo que Thorin conseguia vê-la de onde estava. Ela tinha parado num arbusto ao lado oposto do rio, provavelmente tinha encontrado os seus mirtilos e estava colhendo-os. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de pegar a sua harpa e tocar uma bela música para ela, mas o instrumento tinha-se perdido na montanha dos goblins, junto com outros suprimentos. Começou a imaginar como é que a Companhia enfrentaria a falta de um saco de dormir e outros itens de necessidade básica até chegarem em Erebor, quando ele avista Gandalf subindo pelo baixio, com os cabelos e a barba levemente úmidos.

          - Nada como um bom banho, após esses dias tão duros! – dizia o mago todo animado – Thorin, você precisa banhar-se neste rio! É um bálsamo para o corpo e para a alma!

          - Estou pensando, mago, - disse Thorin, passando a mão na barba - como vamos chegar a Erebor sem os nossos suprimentos. Bella está com um ferimento grande nas suas costas, mas nada que possamos nos preocupar, pois encontrei um ungüento nas coisas de Óri e fiz um curativo nela.

          Gandalf arregalou os olhos.

          - Está ferida? Mas ela está mal? – o mago fez uma pausa para processar as informações que Thorin lhe deu, e ficou abismado com as últimas palavras do príncipe – _Você_ fez um curativo em Bella???

          - Precisamente. – disse Thorin, totalmente tranqüilo – ela estava necessitando de cuidados e eu não poderia perder tempo em procurar Óin para fazê-lo.

          Gandalf ficou olhando Thorin por alguns segundos, calado, e então diz:

          - Bem pensado, Mestre Thorin! Bem pensado! Mas quanto à falta de suprimentos, eu tenho uma solução.

          - E qual é? – perguntou Thorin,

          - Eu conheço uma pessoa que mora há uns dez quilômetros daqui, e que pode nos ajudar.

          Enquanto Gandalf e Thorin conversavam, Bella se aproximava, com a aba da frente de sua camisa para fora da calça, onde ela trazia uma porção de mirtilos para que a Companhia pudesse comê-los. Chegando bem próximo a eles, diz, com um sorriso:

          - Alguém está servido? Estão madurinhas.

          Gandalf é o primeiro a se servir e colocando um fruto na boca, comenta:

          - Hum! Estão deliciosos!

          - Estão no ponto para fazer uma torta, Gandalf. Eu poderia fazer uma se tivesse um forno por aqui  – e dirigindo-se a Thorin, diz  – Vamos, Thorin!  Prove algumas!

          Então Thorin pega alguns frutos e os experimenta, concordando com Bella.

          - Estão deliciosos, mesmo. É uma pena que não temos uma cozinha para que você possa fazer uma torta para nós.

          - Eu creio que Bella poderá fazer esta torta para nós, Thorin – disse Gandalf, com um sorriso travesso – na casa desta pessoa de quem eu estava falando.

          - Casa??? – indagou Bella, animada, pois há muito tempo que ela não desfrutava do conforto de um lar comum – Casa de quem?

          - É de um velho conhecido meu, mas devo avisá-los de que ele não é um sujeito comum.

 

***************************************

 

           Após todos os anões terem voltado para a caverna, limpos e relaxados, Bella serviu os mirtilos a eles, e disse:

           - Acho que vou poder tomar um banho agora. Vou aproveitar que o dia ainda está quente.

           - Eu acho que você não poderá ir sozinha, Bella – disse Gandalf – é pouco provável por aqui, mas eu temo que tenham orcs pelas redondezas. Não podemos dar asas ao azar.

           - Eu a acompanho. – prontificou-se Thorin.

           Não é necessário dizer que Bella acanhou-se de tal forma que a sua tez apresentou todas as cores do arco íris.

           - Não precisa me olhar desse jeito, Bella.  – disse Thorin quando viu a hobbit  arregalando os olhos para ele, e com a cor das faces entre o vermelho e o roxo – não vou ficar te olhando, eu juro!

           Bella amuou, mas ela não tinha outra escolha. Saiu da caverna e Thorin a seguiu, com os olhares curiosos do restante do grupo em cima deles. Quando constataram que os dois se afastaram bastante, Bifur diz a todos:

          - Quem quer apostar que esses dois serão um casal até chegarmos em Erebor? O lance inicial é de trinta moedas!

          - Eu dou quarenta moedas que não serão! – exclamou Óri

          - E eu dou oitenta que serão! – exclamou Glóin

          - Pelos Valar, Mestre Glóin! – disse Gandalf, rindo com o cachimbo entre os dentes – você tem muita fé nesses dois!

          E então se ouvia dentro daquela caverna o barulho de moedas e um burburinho animado, todos fazendo apostas. Anões adoram fazer apostas e até esta altura da jornada, não tinham encontrado um motivo muito bom para realizar uma.

 

******************************************

 

           Na beira do rio, Thorin estava sentado e encostado atrás de um olmo, de costas para Bella, que estava tirando as suas roupas na margem.

           - E lembre-se, Bella! – disse Thorin em voz alta, sem olhar para trás – Qualquer movimentação estranha, grite!

           - Está bem, Thorin! Mas não olhe aqui, mesmo que um orc me ataque! – gritou Bella, já sem roupa e dentro do rio.

           “Por Mahal, como é que vou lutar com um orc que ataca Bella, sem eu olhar para ela?”, pensou ele, meneando a cabeça e rindo por dentro.

            Thorin retirou a Orcrist da bainha – foram um dos poucos objetos que ele conseguiu manter consigo durante o ataque dos orcs nas Montanhas Sombrias – e começou a limpá-la com um pano. De repente e sem querer, ele viu a imagem de Bella no rio refletida na lâmina da espada: as costas nuas, apenas com a bandagem que ele tinha colocado nela há algumas horas atrás. Notou que a pele de Bella era branca como leite, e que o corpo dela tinha curvas acentuadas, principalmente na região da cintura, limite onde a água submergia-a. Ela esfregava as mãos por todo o seu corpo, e com um certo cuidado onde estava seus curativos, e Thorin achou isto lindo de se ver. Mas logo abaixou a espada, pois queria respeitar Bella em todos os sentidos, e seu corpo estava reagindo natural - mas de uma maneira não muito cavalheiresca – ao ver a imagem dela refletida na lâmina da Orcrist. Este fato levou Thorin a relembrar uma ocasião em Rivendell.

_Thorin estava muito irritado, pois Gandalf tinha conduzido, sem dizer nada para ninguém, a Companhia para a mansão de um elfo. Ele caminhava por um dos jardins da mansão de Elrond, para tentar se acalmar, quando ouviu um burburinho atrás de uma cerca viva e, naquele momento imaginou que fossem apenas elfas. Ignoraria o fato se não começasse a ouvir a voz de Bella por lá. Então sorrateiramente, ele se aproximou da cerca viva e conseguiu ver por um vão a hobbit nua, embaixo da água, com uma elfa cuidando dela. Surpreendeu-se em flagrar este momento tão íntimo de Bella e, embora não pudesse vê-la detalhadamente, não conseguiu desviar os olhos da piscina. Então como se ela soubesse, Bella olha diretamente para onde Thorin estava, por trás da cerca viva, e imediatamente cobre-se com as mãos, dizendo a uma das elfas que alguém as observava. Imediatamente Thorin sai do alcance da visão dela e, percebendo que alguns guardas se aproximavam do local, corre até um muro que fazia divisa do jardim com o estábulo e correu para onde estava o restante da Companhia._

            Voltando ao presente, Thorin respirou bem fundo e tentou pensar em outras coisas, quando ele começou a escutar Bella cantar. Ao contrário do que ela tinha dito anteriormente sobre as pessoas taparem os ouvidos se ouvissem-na cantar, Thorin constatou que ela tinha uma belíssima voz, e que cantava uma canção bonita, mas triste.

 

 

_Meu lar ficou para trás,_

_Tenho um mundo inteiro a desbravar_

_Muitos caminhos me levarão_

_Através das sombras, com a noite no seu limiar_

_Até que todas as estrelas se acendam_

_Névoa, sombras, nuvens e escuridão_

_Todas as coisas que conheço_

_Desaparecerão.*_

           Thorin arrepiou da cabeça aos pés quando ouviu esta canção dos lábios de Bella. Era uma antiga cantiga hobbit que falava de uma guerra iminente. Hobbits não costumavam entrar em batalhas, salvo na Batalha dos Campos Verdes, onde o tataravô de Bella matou o Rei Orc quando este invadiu o Condado. Ele entendeu que, para Bella, tudo o que ela estava experenciando era novo, e o conforto do seu lar tinha ficado lá atrás, a milhares de quilômetros de distância de onde estavam. Mas também ele, ao escutar esta canção, sentiu uma grande inquietação dentro de sua alma, como se algo grande, terrível e inevitável aconteceria, assim que retornasse para Erebor. Não percebeu a aproximação de Bella, já vestida e ainda um pouco úmida do banho, que subia a margem do rio.

           - Gandalf tinha razão! As águas deste rio são um milagre! Eu estava tão relaxada que achava que estava na minha to...

           Thorin leva um susto e já com a mão no punho da Orcrist, levanta-se mais rápido que um raio, em postura de ataque. Bella também se surpreende com a reação de Thorin e encolhe os ombros com a investida, e mesmo depois que o príncipe constata que não era nenhum inimigo, a hobbit continuou paralisada e os olhos arregalados.

           - Perdoe-me, Bella. Eu estava divagando. Achei que você fosse demorar um pouco mais e falhei em minha obrigação de te vigiar e proteger.

           - Me assusta mais o que tem na sua cabeça do que a perspectiva de você falhar na minha proteção.

           Thorin não deixa de achar graça com o comentário de Bella, mas ele também percebe que ela relaxava aos poucos, pois o susto que ela levou não foi pequeno. Então, num tom que ele usava apenas para falar com os seus sobrinhos em Ered Luin, disse à hobbit:

           - Isso jamais acontecerá, pequena. Farei de tudo para te proteger. Afinal de contas, você me salvou em três ocasiões. Devo-lhe a minha vida e...

           - Thorin, por favor. – interrompeu Bella levantando uma das mãos – não pense que o fato de eu ter salvo a sua vida faz com que você se obrigue a se sacrificar por mim. O que aconteceu foram ocasiões em que eu encontrei a oportunidade de ajudar alguém. E calhou de essas três oportunidades acontecerem exatamente com você. Seu reconhecimento já me deixa muito feliz.

           Thorin sente o seu peito se aquecer. Bella tinha um jeito de falar tão doce, principalmente quando ela usava a sua modéstia. Deu três passos e aproximou-se da hobbit, o seu peito quase tocando o dela, a cabeça inclinada para baixo, olhando diretamente no rosto dela, e como um sentimento que vinha lá do fundo de sua alma, diz, quase sussurrando:

           - Mas ainda assim, devo-lhe a minha vida... – então Thorin, num movimento suave de sua mão, acaricia uma mecha úmida de cabelo de Bella que teimava em cair no seu olho e, num tom mais baixo e grave que o de costume, diz:

           – ...e também devo-lhe o meu coração.

           Bella fica amortecida com estas últimas palavras de Thorin. As pernas ficaram bambas e sua boca secou-se. Isto foi uma revelação direta dos sentimentos dele, sem rodeios ou meias palavras, e ela não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Ela continuava paralisada, sob àqueles olhos azuis tão profundos e belos, que a mantinham em um poder hipnótico. E Thorin, que estava consciente de que tinha revelado muito de si a Bella via os olhos castanhos da hobbit tornarem-se dourados. Aquele momento de fascínio durou pouco, pois logo ambos ouviram a voz de Gandalf ao longe, chamando-os pelo nome. Sem saberem dos pensamentos um do outro, Thorin e Bella indagaram dentro de si mesmos o porque de Gandalf aparecer sempre em momentos que ele não deveria.

 

*********************************

 

            A noite já estava alta e os anões – com o consentimento de Gandalf – fizeram uma fogueira com fogo de verdade, já que o mago disse que naquele local não havia perigo de serem atacados por orcs, pois aquelas terras pertenciam a um conhecido dele.

            - Como eu já informei Thorin – disse Gandalf, tirando o seu longo cachimbo do manto – conheço alguém que poderá nos dar abrigo e alguns suprimentos antes de chegarmos em Mirkwood. Mas devo alertá-los que este alguém é um sujeito, digamos, anti-social.

            - Não deve ser difícil lidar com este seu conhecido, mago – disse Dwalin polindo o seu punhal com uma pedra de amolar – ele não deve ser pior que os orcs que encontramos eventualmente.

            - Eu não diria isso, Mestre Dwalin – disse Gandalf, com a expressão grave – pois os orcs também o temem. Esta terra em que estamos pertence a ele, e não há sinal de um deles num raio de dez quilômetros.

            - Então ele deve ser um bravo guerreiro! – exclamou Ori – Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo para enriquecer os meus registros sobre a nossa jornada.

            - E vai conhecê-lo, jovem Ori, mas ele não é um simples guerreiro. Na realidade, ele não é um homem, nem elfo, nem anão e nem qualquer coisa que vocês possam ter conhecido pessoalmente. E quando ele se enfurece, é terrível, mas é um bom camarada quando está de bom humor (embora ele se enfureça facilmente)... Bem, de qualquer forma, eu já vou avisando para serem muito educados e tomar muito cuidado com ele!

            - Afinal de contas quem, ou o que ele realmente é, Gandalf? – indagou Fili.

            - Já que vocês querem mesmo saber, o nome dele é Beorn, e ele é um troca-peles.

            - O quê? – indagou Bella – um peleiro???**

            Gandalf riu de Bella.

            - Não, querida, não! Ele é um troca-peles, ou melhor, ele troca de pele de vez em quando. Algumas vezes ele tem a aparência de um homem muito grande, outras ele se transforma em um urso três vezes maior que ele próprio. E pelo amor dos Valar, Bella: não mencione a palavra “peleiro” perto dele, se você quiser continuar vivendo.

            Depois desta reunião com Gandalf, todos escolheram um canto da caverna para dormir. Bella ficou encostada em um nicho, na parede da caverna, localizado não muito longe da fogueira. Com o ambiente aquecido, era possível que ela tirasse o seu casaco do corpo e forrasse o chão para deitar, e assim ela o fez. Mas quando estava quase fechando os olhos, entre o estado de vigília e de sono, ouviu uma leve movimentação atrás dela, pois estava deitada de lado, em posição fetal. Sentiu o perfume de sândalo entrar em suas narinas e, imediatamente, soube quem estava ao lado dela, mas não se mexeu, pois preferiu continuar fingindo que dormia. Então ela sentiu um manto de peles quente e macio a cobrindo e, neste momento, ela teve que ter muito domínio próprio para não encarar Thorin, pois se ela se permitisse a isto, provavelmente avançaria nele e o cobriria de beijos, na frente de todos. Continuou imóvel como nunca tinha ficado e antes de fechar os olhos e dormir profundamente, sentiu uma lágrima morna escorrendo em seu rosto. Entendeu, fjnalmente, que amava Thorin e ele a amava, e Bella sentiu o seu coração crescer de felicidade, a ponto de achar que não caberia mais em seu peito. A hobbit, naquele momento, era a criatura mais feliz do mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In the Edge of Night (canção entoada por Pippin ao regente de Gondor, Denethor, no filme O Senhor dos Anéis – O Retorno do Rei)
> 
> ** Peleiro = profissional que retira as peles dos animais, para fazerem roupas e acessórios. Ex: estolas de pele de raposa,gorros de pele de filhote de foca, etc.


	10. Trançando um compromisso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Companhia consegue entrar e se estabelecer na casa de Beorn, para se alimentarem e descansarem. Momentos mais íntimos e definitivos começam a ocorrer entre Bella e Thorin e muita coisa é revelada entre eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo é mais curto, mas eu acho que é o mais bonito e intenso até o momento. Continua valendo as sugestões, críticas e correções dos amigos que estão lendo esta fanfic.

            Após percorrerem um longo caminho, a Companhia entrou num campo cheio de flores e árvores de frutos. O sol já estava sumindo no horizonte e as estrelas já despontavam ao leste. Haviam alguns animais silvestres no local e Gandalf alertou:

 

           - Estamos chegando perto da cabana de Beorn. Agora, todo cuidado é pouco!

 

           Continuaram percorrendo pelo campo florido, quando de repente, todos escutam um forte bramido, como se fosse um urso urrando através das árvores.

 

           - O que foi isso??? – indagou Óin, assustado.

         

           Gandalf apenas virou-se para a Companhia, que estava logo atrás deles, e gritou:

 

          - Corram! Corram, seus tolos!

 

          E todos começaram a correr. Dwalin, e Thorin, que ficaram em último a fim de cobrir a retaguarda do grupo, avistaram uma enorme criatura de pelo escuro, que surgia por entre os pinheiros e corria com as quatro patas: era um enorme urso, tão grande quanto um orc gigante. E eles lá atrás, incentivaram o grupo a correr, gritando apavorados:

 

          - Não ouviram Gandalf ??? CORRAM, SEUS TOLOS!!!

 

          Então todos avistaram uma grande cabana de madeira, com animais que pastavam do lado de fora. Gandalf foi o primeiro a chegar e logo que constatou que todos entraram na cabana, chamou Thorin e Dwalin para ajudá-lo a fechar a grandiosa porta. O urro apavorante do urso estava aumentando de volume, o que significava que ele se aproximava. Assim que fecharam a porta, uma enorme pata com garras afiadíssimas penetrou entre o vão, tentando capturar qualquer um que estivesse ao alcance, mas Gandalf, Thorin e Dwalin empurraram a porta com mais força, empurrando a pata do urso para fora e conseguindo fechá-la e trancá-la com uma enorme trava de tronco de pinheiro.

 

          Assim que recuperaram o fôlego, a companhia de Thorin começou a verificar onde realmente estavam, e ficaram espantados com o que viram: mobílias gigantescas, enormes até para homens e elfos, alem de vários animais em suas baias, aparentemente dóceis. Eram cabras, cães, pôneis, galinhas, todos com uma expressão diferente dos outros animais que já viram. E eles observavam os anões, mais a hobbit e o mago, com expressão curiosa. Bella julgou ver um cabrito malhado confidenciando com o seu irmãozinho alguma coisa a respeito deles. Mas ficou quieta, pois era um absurdo o que ela estava imaginando a respeito.

 

          Aliás, até o momento, Bella estava achando tudo aquilo um absurdo. Mas o que mais deixou-a abismada foi a revelação que Thorin deu a ela, na beira do rio:

 

_“... e também devo-lhe o meu coração.”_

         

          Despertou do transe que aquela doce lembrança a levou quando ouviu Gandalf passando orientações ao grupo, o que poderia ou não poderia fazer ou falar para Beorn. Assim que o mago terminou, Thorin disse a todos:

 

          - Vamos nos preparar para dormir, pois a lua logo surgirá e precisamos descansar, pois a cada dia que passa, nossa tarefa vai ficando cada vez mais difícil. Gandalf – dirigiu-se ao mago – podemos verificar se existe algo que possamos comer por aqui?

 

         - É claro, Thorin. Beorn é um sujeito feroz, mas não é mesquinho. Mas por favor, mantenham a ordem, pois ele é um sujeito que não gosta de bagunça!

 

         Thorin assentiu com a cabeça e deu um leve sinal para que Bombur começasse a verificar por entre baús, armários e bancadas tudo o que poderia utilizar para fazer uma refeição. Bella também começou a observar o local e logo encontrou um forno a lenha. Lembrou dos mirtilos que conseguiu trazer em um saquinho de pano improvisado, e disse para Bombur:

 

         - Por favor, Bombur, me arrume farinha, leite e ovos. Vou fazer uma torta de mirtilos, como eu já tinha prometido a vocês.

 

         Então Bombur começou a fazer uma busca e encontrou a farinha. Mas sobre os ovos e o leite, disse a Bella:

 

         - Acredito que os ovos estejam embaixo daquela galinha, que está chocando perto daquela janela, e o leite... bem, existe uma vaca ao lado da mesa.

 

         - Já entendi, Bombur! Pode deixar que eu faço isso.

 

         Então Bella dirigiu-se primeiro à galinha.

 

         - Tchi, tchi, tchi, tchi, thci! Galinha linda, deixa eu colher seus ovos, queridinha!

 

         Bella adorava galinhas, e quando colhia os ovos das suas no Bolsão, ela sempre falava com jeitinho e procurava agradá-las, pois acreditava que assim elas botariam mais ovos. A galinha, ao ouvir Bella, simplesmente ficou de pé e afastou-se para o lado, para que ela pudesse colher os ovos mais lindos que ela já tinha visto. Bella pegou um cesto que estava próximo a ela e começou a recolher os ovos do ninho.

 

         - Muito obrigada, dona galinha! – disse Bella, sorridente. A galinha, para surpresa de Bella, fez uma mesura com a cabeça, como se dissesse: “Não há de quê!”

 

         E assim também se sucedeu com a vaca. Bella pediu licença ao animal para poder ordenhá-la e, após o consentimento (a vaca acenou com a cabeça), tirou um balde cheio de leite branquinho. Após os agradecimentos à vaca, dirigiu-se até a bancada, encontrou uma tigela e uma colher de madeira, quebrou nela alguns ovos, uma porção de leite e um pouco de fermento que encontrara em um canto qualquer. Após misturar tudo, colocou os mirtilos e deu mais uma mexida na massa. Os frutos já estavam bem maduros e, conforme o movimento da colher na massa, alguns mirtilos se romperam e soltaram o seu líquido roxo, deixando a massa mesclada. Bombur já tinha acendido o forno, e Bella então colocou toda a massa numa panela (ela não encontrou uma assadeira) e, após, colocou no forno. Enquanto Bombur preparava um assado de coelho - que caçaram quando desceram da Carrocha - uma porção de batatas assadas com alecrim e um pão de ervas, a torta de mirtilos de Bella estava já quase pronta. A mesa já se encontrava arrumada por alguns dos anões, e todos esperavam ansiosos pelo jantar, pois estavam mortos de fome. Pela primeira vez, em um espaço de meses, fariam uma refeição decente e à moda dos _khazâd_ : carne, vinho e muitas risadas. Bella preferiu ficar com as batatas, o pão, um copo de leite e também com as risadas.

 

          Após uma farta refeição, Bella serviu a torta de mirtilos que todos aguardavam ansiosamente. Pedaço após pedaço, a Companhia mais Gandalf, entre murmúrios de satisfação, elogiavam Bella e diziam que ela tinha mãos de fada para cozinhar. Bella ficou encabulada, para variar.

 

          Quando todos buscavam cantos na cabana para dormir, Thorin se aproximou de Bella, e disse:

 

          - Bella, eu quero que você faça algo por mim.

 

          Bella piscou várias vezes, como se acordasse de um sonho.

 

          - Pois não, Thorin, pode pedir.

 

          Thorin a conduziu a uma baia vazia. Antes de entrarem, revirou a palha para ver se não tinha algum esterco de animal escondido e, depois voltou-se para Bella e disse em voz baixa:

 

          - Você sabe fazer tranças?

 

          “O que ele quer dizer com isso?” pensou Bella. Thorin percebeu a expressão confusa da hobbit, e começou a explicar.

 

          - É que estou cansado de refazer as minhas tranças todas as noites, e achei que mãos femininas poderiam substituir as minhas mãos cansadas.

 

          Thorin colocou um sentimento de indefesa na ultima frase, de tal modo que o coração de Bella se condoeu e não fez mais perguntas.

 

          - Sim, é claro, Thorin. Será um prazer fazer tranças em você.

 

          - Muito bem, então. – disse Thorin mais satisfeito - Quando você for se recolher para dormir nesta baia, eu virei até você.

         

           Ele ainda pediu para que ela pudesse fazer isso depois que todos da Companhia estivessem dormindo, e Bella aceitou, imaginando que se alguém o flagrasse com ela fazendo tranças em seu cabelo, seria motivo de chacota.

 

           Mal sabia Bella a repercussão que este ato, aparentemente inocente, não traria para ela e Thorin.

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

 

           A noite estava avançada, e Bella ainda estava acordada dentro da baia, a pedido de Thorin. Ele havia solicitado a ela que o aguardasse, de preferência bem quieta, dentro da baia. Quando ela já se perguntava se o anão demoraria mais, o próprio surge na porta.

 

          - Está pronta? – perguntou Thorin baixinho, após olhar para os dois lados e verificar se não tinha ninguém acordado.

 

          Ele tinha retirado o casaco com gola de pele e a cota de malha, mas permanecia com a túnica azul royal, sem o cinto. Ela achou isso estranho, pois Thorin dormia armado até os dentes. Imaginou, enfim, que ele estava agindo desta forma porque estava cansado, como ele havia dito anteriormente. Segurava um lampião de betume em uma das mãos, e a luz alaranjada fornecia a impressão de que o ambiente era aconchegante, e o rosto do anão tornou-se mais receptivo. Bella começou a reparar que Thorin, sem a roupa de campanha, era um anão forte, mas não atarracado como os outros anões. Ele tinha uma estatura maior do que os outros e era uma criatura que possuía uma postura elegante. Os ombros eram largos e definidos, e Bella imaginou, a partir daí, que ele também tinha braços e pernas bem torneados.

 

          - Sim, estou pronta. – disse Bella afastando as cobertas para o lado. – Sente-se aqui.

 

          Bella indicou um lugar na palha para que ele se sentasse, e assim ele o fez, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas e de costas para ela. Bella ajoelhou-se e, pedindo licença, destravou as presilhas de prata das tranças de Thorin e começou a desfazê-las. Ela percebeu que, embora possuísse alguns poucos nós, o cabelo de Thorin era brilhante e macio, bem diferente dos cabelos curtos e ressecados de alguns hobbits do condado. Ela desfez as tranças (que eram quatro, bem compridas), mas encontrou alguns nós meio difíceis de desfazer.

 

         - Tome, Bella – disse Thorin tirando algo do bolso e entregando para a hobbit – acho que isto vai lhe ajudar.

 

         Era um pente de osso, com dentes não muito grossos, mas que aparentavam ser bem resistentes. Era incrustrado de rubis, e cheio de detalhes em metal, o que encantou Bella.

 

         - Nossa, que pente bonito! – exclamou em voz baixa.

 

         - Era de minha mãe – disse Thorin – Ela me deu de presente um dia antes do ataque do dragão.

 

           Bella engoliu em seco. Teria que tomar cuidado com o pente, pois deveria ser muito precioso para Thorin pelo valor sentimental que ele trazia, pois deveria trazer lembranças profundas para o anão. Então ela começou o trabalho de pentear as madeixas de Thorin, com muito cuidado e carinho. Ela tomava as mechas longas e onduladas nas mãos e passava o pente com cuidado e, quando encontrava algum embaraço ou nó, ela tomava o cuidado de não repuxar os cabelos do couro cabeludo, para não machucá-lo. Algumas vezes Bella massageava o couro cabeludo de Thorin com a ponta dos seus finos dedos para trazer os cabelos para baixo e auxiliar com o trabalho com o pente. Thorin, por sua vez, sentia conforto e paz com os dedos de Bella tocando em sua cabeça. Ele lembrou de sua mãe, que fazia os mesmos movimentos, sentia o cuidado e o carinho que Bella colocava em seus cabelos, e o seu peito se aquecia. Os ombros, antes enrijecidos pela tensão diária, estavam relaxando. Aquilo, para ele, era uma massagem para o corpo e para a alma, algo que há muitos anos não sentia.

 

           A hobbit também tinha suas sensações: um sentimento maternal, ou algo mais próximo com cuidado, tinha tomado conta dela. Thorin, um príncipe anão forte e respeitado, orgulhoso e temido, apresentava-se como um menino nas mãos dela. Ela tinha percebido que ele estava relaxado como nunca. Era algo raro de se ver. Primeiro os sorrisos, os elogios a ela e agora, esta postura de entrega. Imaginou o porquê de Thorin não pedir para que Fili ou Kili, seus sobrinhos, fizessem o que ela – uma estrangeira - estava fazendo, pois eram da família. E novamente ela concluiu que tinha sido por causa do orgulho dele. Resolveu não raciocinar mais e se entregar ao momento, tão único e tão belo. O coração de Bella estava inundado de felicidade.

 

          - Thorin, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – disse Bella, começando a fazer uma trança.

 

          - Pois não, Bella. – disse Thorin, de olhos fechados e suspirando.

 

          - É uma pergunta, er... de certa forma, muito pessoal. Não precisa responder, se não quiser.

 

          Thorin soltou uma risada baixa. Bella imaginou um daqueles seus sorrisos raros e lindos naquele rosto que ela tanto amava.

 

          - Pergunte o que quiser, pequena.

 

          Bella se arrepiava da cabeça aos pés quando escutava Thorin chamando-a daquela forma. Mas continuou:

 

          - Bom, eu... gostaria de saber se, em Ered Luin, você tinha alguém para pentear o seu cabelo e fazer tranças nele.

 

          - Eu sempre pedia para Dís, minha irmã, fazer isso. E ela fazia em mim e em Fili e Kili.

 

          Mas a curiosidade de Bella não a deixou em paz. O que ela queria saber era algo mais incisivo.

 

          - Bom, e se não fosse a sua irmã, ou os seus sobrinhos, existia _alguém_ que fizesse isso pra você?

 

          Thorin percebeu o que Bella queria saber, e ela continuava a fazer as tranças no cabelo dele como se fosse uma profissional, embora por dentro, ela derretia que nem manteiga, de nervoso, pois foi uma pergunta ousada. Ele apenas virou o rosto levemente e, olhando-a de canto de olho, respondeu:

 

          - Não existiu nenhuma fêmea que fizesse isso, além da minha irmã. Se Dís, ou os meus sobrinhos não estivessem presentes, eu mesmo fazia as tranças.

 

          - Oh, entendo. – foi o que ela se limitou a dizer.

 

          - E se você quer saber o porquê de eu ter te escolhido para fazer isso, devo lhe dizer, pra começar, que é porque eu confio em você.

 

          Bella sentiu seu corpo se diluir por dentro. O coração batia rápido e ela preferiu não perguntar mais nada, pois ela sentia o seu rosto queimar. Então a hobbit atou a ultima presilha na trança de Thorin e disse, com a voz trêmula de emoção.

 

          - Terminei.

 

           Thorin virou-se para ela e começou a observá-la. Bella já se encontrava num estado emocional intenso e, quando viu os olhos azuis de Thorin a analisando, pensou que iria morrer de amor.

 

           - Vire-se de costas para mim, Bella. – ordenou Thorin.

 

           Bella obedeceu sem indagar ou mostrar resistência, pois o seu cérebro estava nocauteado pelas emoções. Virou-se de costas e começou a sentir os dedos do príncipe alisando, com cautela, as suas madeixas.

 

           - Seus cabelos são muito curtos para uma trança de anão, mas acho que dá pra fazer algo satisfatório.

 

           - Thorin, você não precisa... – Bella tentou interrompê-lo.

 

           - Shhhh... pequena. Vai acordar os outros. – cortou o anão em voz grave e baixa, que fazia Bella se derreter por dentro cada vez mais.

 

           Então Bella se entregou aos cuidados de Thorin. Ele a penteava com os dedos, ou com o pente de osso, dando a ela uma sensação indescritível. Os cabelos de Bella não eram tão curtos, pois estava no cumprimento dos ombros, e eram levemente repicados. As anãs tinham os cabelos mais compridos e retos, mais fáceis para fazerem tranças ou outros penteados assim como as hobbits e as fêmeas de outras raças, mas Bella optou por não deixá-los tão compridos, para ficar mais fácil de cuidar. No Condado, Bella sempre foi vista como uma criatura masculinizada, pois ela, ao contrário das outras de sua raça, arregaçava as mangas e fazia trabalhos que os senhores hobbits faziam. Ela nunca gostou de depender de ninguém e depois que seus pais morreram, aprendeu a se virar sozinha em sua toca. É por isso, pensava ela, que os rapazes não faziam a corte a ela, pois geralmente os machos gostam de fêmeas que dependessem deles em muitas coisas.

 

           Entretanto, ao que parecia a ela – pelo menos naquele momento – era que Thorin não pensava como os outros. Embora os flertes dele estivessem ficando cada vez mais claros, não era a intenção dele fazer a corte com ela, pois eram de raças e posições sociais diferentes, e era nisto que ela acreditava.

 

           Thorin aproxima o seu rosto nos cabelos de Bella, e diz:

 

           - Seus cabelos estão cheirando a torta de mirtilo.

 

           E ele cheirou os seus cabelos, mas logo parou e continuou a penteá-los. Ela quase morreu ao sentir o contato do rosto de Thorin perto de sua cabeça e ouvir a sua voz grave e aveludada próximo ao seu ouvido. Bella estava entregue aos sentimentos que fluiam de seu coração, quando ela ouviu um “clec”, que a deixou um tanto alarmada.

 

           - O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela.

 

           Thorin não respondeu. Continuou a separar as madeixas de Bella e, então ela ouviu o “clec” de novo.

 

           - Mas o que...

 

           - Calma, pequena! – disse Thorin rindo – Eu apenas coloquei presilhas em suas tranças.

 

           - Presilhas nas minhas tranças??? Mas não são acessórios apenas para anões?

 

           Thorin respirou fundo, enquanto continuava mexendo nos cabelos de Bella.

 

           - Em nossa tradição, quando um anão faz uma profunda amizade com alguém, seja ele um outro anão ou alguém de outra raça, fazemos tranças no amigo. Principalmente se o anão tem plena confiança pela pessoa.

 

           Bella virou-se para olhar Thorin de frente, surpreendida:

 

           - Então... isto significa que...

 

           - Que você é uma pessoa muito preciosa para mim, Bella. – interrompeu Thorin, olhando solenemente para ela. –  mas eu não posso explicar isso agora. É melhor irmos dormir, pois amanhã teremos um dia agitado.

 

           “Preciosa? EU?”, pensou Bella, intrigada.

 

           Thorin, percebendo que Bella estava um tanto confusa, pegou a cabeça da hobbit entre suas mãos e a trouxe perto de si, dando-lhe um beijo demorado na sua testa.

 

           - Explicarei isto a você no momento certo. Muito obrigado por ter usado o seu tempo comigo. Boa noite, pequena. – e levantou-se, a caminho da saída.

 

            Neste momento, algo dentro de Bella queria gritar, correr, pular, espernear ou qualquer coisa que pudesse expressar o grande carinho e atração que ela sentia por Thorin. Ela tinha a sensação de que milhares de borboletas voavam em seu estômago e não conseguia mais raciocinar, ou pelo menos manter o controle sobre os seus impulsos. Thorin já estava saindo da baia, mas então Bella levanta-se rapidamente, pois havia algo nela, lá no fundo do seu coração, que pedia para que ele ficasse. O príncipe, percebendo a ansiedade da hobbit, detém-se na porta e volta-se de frente para Bella. Então ela começa a gaguejar, tentando dizer o que o seu coração já gritava há muito tempo:

 

            - Thorin, eu... eu...

 

            O olhar de Bella era de súplica. Thorin percebeu que ela estava querendo pedir algo a ele, que não conseguia dizer. Entretanto, ele estava entendendo essa linguagem sem palavras que transparecia no olhar de Bella. Num ímpeto, dá um passo e, se aproximando da hobbit, apanha o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e encosta os seus lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

 

            Bella sentiu a farta barba de Thorin roçar suavemente o seu rosto e, para ela, a sensação era de estranheza, seguido de um imenso calafrio e uma onda de calor seguidos. Mas o contato dos lábios de Thorin nos dela fez com que ela sentisse uma plenitude que ela jamais imaginara em sua vida. Sentiu-se como se estivesse no centro de um turbilhão. Por sua vez, Thorin sentia que, ao beijar Bella, a necessidade de estar sempre ao lado dela aumentava. Sentiu um golpe poderoso de ternura e amor em seu peito ao sentir o toque da pele macia do rosto de Bella no seu rosto e mãos e a sensação de beijar aqueles lábios macios e quentes, que há tanto tempo desejava.

 

            Após dois minutos ou mais, Thorin separa os seus lábios dos de Bella e afasta seu rosto para contemplá-la. Bella, extasiada, ainda mantinha os olhos semicerrados e a boca inchada e vermelha, entreaberta, como se quisesse mais beijos dele. Ele não resiste e novamente a beija, mas desta vez, com mais intensidade, assim como a envolve em seus braços num abraço acolhedor.

 

            A respiração dos dois torna-se errática e um calor toma conta de ambos. Bella sentia os músculos dos braços de Thorin, que a enlaçava, através do tecido de sua túnica, os dedos dele emaranhando-se entre os seus cabelos. Por sua vez, Thorin sentia o diminuto corpo de Bella bem encostado ao seu. Tocava com uma das mãos a cintura dela, lembrando-se do seu corpo nu que ele tinha visto no dia anterior, quando ela se banhava no rio. Ela era pequena, mas ele sentia uma presença absoluta dela e uma vontade incontrolável de fundí-la em seu peito. Minutos se passaram e então seus lábios se separaram e, com isso, ambos deixam um longo suspiro se exaurir pela boca. Thorin mais uma vez beija a testa de Bella e, se desfazendo do abraço e sempre olhando diretamente em seus olhos, se despede da hobbit:

 

            - Boa noite, _amralimê*_.

 

            E ele se retira, desaparecendo na escuridão noturna, para entrar em outra baia, bem ao lado da de Bella. A hobbit o acompanha com seus olhos, ainda embasbacada. Ela colocou os dedos em sua boca, pois ainda sentia o toque dos lábios de Thorin nos seus, a sensação quente e acolhedora dos braços dele envolvendo todo o seu corpo. Parecia um sonho que - pensava ela - não queria acordar nunca mais, afinal era o primeiro beijo nos lábios que ela tinha recebido em sua vida, concedido pela criatura que ela mais amava na sua vida.

 

            Depois de um bom tempo, ela deitou-se no colchão de feno improvisado e puxou as cobertas para si. A cabeça fervilhava, os pensamentos iam e vinham e as batidas do coração tentavam acompanhar a velocidade deles. O beijo de Thorin ainda pulsava em seus lábios. E, para intensificar ainda mais a situação, o príncipe escolheu dormir na baia ao lado da sua. Não era necessário pensar muito e chegar à conclusão de que Bella não iria dormir naquela noite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amralimê (khuzdul) - Meu amor.


	11. A nova vocação de Bella (editada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella percebe que, após a noite das tranças com Thorin, algo começa a mudar entre ela e o restante da Companhia, além de descobrir uma nova vocação em sua vida. Mas com a ajuda de Beorn, recebe orientações e a hobbit ganha uma nova e sincera amizade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devido a um tratamento de saúde que estou fazendo, postarei os próximos capítulos em intervalos de tempo maiores. Estou com alguns rascunhos prontos e, quando posso, eu aplico correções e melhoro algumas coisas neles, além de eu estar trabalhando com algumas ilustrações desta fanfic. Peço a paciência dos amigos nesta fase. Abraços a todos!
> 
> ATENÇÃO: Tive que editar este capítulo. Coloquei algumas coisas a mais e modifiquei outras, então este capítulo está um diferente no que concerne à Bella ser apresentada a Beorn, tanto do livro quanto do filme. Espero que gostem!

          O dia amanheceu iluminado e quente. Gandalf levantou-se e começou a tocar com a ponta de seu cajado os anões, um por um, que estavam dormindo no chão. Bombur era o único que não estava entre eles, o que fez com que o mago adivinhasse o local que o anão cozinheiro tivesse passado a noite. Foi até a cozinha e, aproximando-se da despensa, bateu com o cajado três vezes na porta, que estava fechada. No mesmo instante, Bombur abre a porta e, com dificuldade, tenta desentalar-se do pequeno nicho onde dormiu. Após alguns minutos, o anão, obeso como era, ficou de pé ofegando por causa do esforço em sair de dentro da despensa. Gandalf apenas olhou para ele com aquele olhar devorador e, após dar um pinote, Bombur começou a se mexer em frente ao fogão a lenha e preparar o desjejum para a Companhia.

          Gandalf notou, então, que faltavam dois integrantes do grupo: Bella e Thorin. Imaginou que eles estivessem passado a noite nos fundos da casa, em meio às baias dos animais. Caminhou até lá e logo avistou Thorin, que acabara de sair de uma das baias.

          Quando se aproximou de Thorin, que já estava de pé, devidamente vestido e armado, ao lado da baia que tinha dormido, interrompeu os passos, sorriu um grande e simpático sorriso, e disse ao príncipe anão:

          - Bom dia, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho! Teve uma boa noite de sono?

          Thorin, que acabava de embainhar a Orcrist, respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

          - Sim, mago.

          A resposta do príncipe anão foi curta e objetiva, e Gandalf, que não era bobo, notou um pequeno rubor nas faces de Thorin e tratou de fazer a próxima pergunta com muito cuidado:

          - E onde está a nossa pequena Bella, se é que você poderia saber?

          Thorin abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, pois deduziu que o mago estava um tanto desconfiado dele.

          - Está dormindo na baia ao lado da minha, mas eu gostaria de que você não a acordasse agora.

          Gandalf lançou um olhar interrogativo a Thorin, o que fez com que o anão explicasse melhor a sua atitude.

          - Bella, entre todos nós, foi uma das que gastou muitas energias, para o bem da Companhia. E considerando o seu tamanho, deve estar esgotada. Estou sugerindo apenas que dê a ela mais algumas horas de descanso, para que ela possa acordar completamente revigorada.

          O mago arqueou uma sombrancelha. Surpreendeu-se com a resposta daquele anão que até alguns dias atrás, ralhava com a hobbit, por considerá-la inapta para a jornada.

          - E respondendo à sua outra pergunta – disse Thorin, com um sorriso torto – não aconteceu _nada_ entre eu e Bella. Pelo menos, nada que a desonrasse.

          - Oh, sim! Claro, claro! – respondeu Gandalf, entre satisfeito e curioso. – Não que eu tenha imaginado isso, Thorin. Mas eu fico mais tranqüilo com a sua resposta.

          Thorin se afasta rindo por dentro, e Gandalf, antes de se virar para seguir o príncipe, dá uma rápida olhadela para dentro da baia onde Bella dormia profundamente, e depois segue até a cozinha.

          Após o desjejum, todos, com exceção de Bella que dormia um profundo sono na baia, escutam baques esporádicos, como se alguém estivesse jogando toras de madeira umas contra as outras. Todos se entreolham assustados, menos Gandalf, que já sabia do que se tratava.

          - Eis o nosso anfitrião! – diz o mago, soltando um anel de fumaça, após dar uma tragada em seu cachimbo.

          - Ele está cortando lenha? – pergunta Ori, intrigado.

          - Sim, está! – responde Gandalf – mas creio que devemos interromper a tarefa dele, pois devemos nos apresentar.

          Quando todos começam a sair de seus lugares à mesa, Gandalf diz, levantando um pouco a voz:

          - Mas precisamos tomar cuidado, pois ele não sabe que há tantos visitanes assim em sua casa.

          - Como assim? – indaga Nori, engolindo seco – Ele não sabe que somos uma Companhia?

          - Não, mestre Nori, não sabe. Por isso eu sugiro que nos apresentemos aos poucos. A minha idéia é que eu me apresente primeiro, e conforme eu dou as dicas, vocês se apresentem em dupla, para que não o surpreenda tanto com a quantidade de vocês.

          - Mas ele não é seu amigo, como você tinha nos dito? – pergunta Fili, assustado.

          - Er... – Gandalf não sabe o que dizer, pois ele realmente tinha dito que Beorn era amigo dele. Responde, um tanto encabulado – Não, mestre Fili! Ele não é meu amigo e ele não me conhece.

          - Mas que mago mentiroso! – exclama Glóin – Pois é o que eu digo! Não dá pra confiar em elfos, mas também não dá pra acreditar em magos!

          - Pois agora não há tempo para lamentos! – interrompe Thorin ao ver que um burburinho iria começar e que Gandalf retrucaria com Glóin – Vamos fazer o que o mago diz, pois não podemos mais perder nosso tempo com picuinhas! Gandalf – diz o príncipe anão, indicando a porta com uma das mãos – faça as honras.

          Gandalf arregala levemente os olhos e respira fundo. Apoiando-se em seu cajado, dá alguns passos em direção a porta e, com a ajuda de Bifur e Bofur, retira a gigantesca trava de pinho da porta e a abre, sem escancará-la.

********************************************

 

_Bella estava num campo florido, com um cesto de vime em uma das mãos, onde ela depositava as flores que colhia O sol brilhava entre os galhos de árvores, de modo que raios luminosos atingiam o gramado em feixes. Os pássaros cantavam uma bela melodia, que mais parecia o som de uma harpa. De repente ela escuta um relincho e olha imediatamente para o lado e vê a sua querida pônei Myrtle. Ela estava linda, os pelos lustrosos, os olhos brilhantes e a crina disciplinada. Ficou tão feliz que deixou as flores de lado e correu para abraçá-la e, ao fazer isto, nota que sua poneizinha estava com um cabresto de prata com uma flor de jacarandá enrodilhado em uma das tiras, e sua rédea estava nas mãos de alguém atrás de uma frondosa árvore._

_Curiosa como era, Bella resolveu seguir a rédea para ver aonde ela terminava, mas antes de chegar à árvore, ela nota que uma harpa dourada estava encostada no tronco e de trás dele surge um vulto, com a rédea em uma das mãos. Era Thorin: ele vestia uma túnica branca, um cinto afivelado com o símbolo de Dúrin em volta de sua cintura, calças azul escuras e botas. Nos cabelos as costumeiras tranças, mas atadas com fivelas de ouro. A barba estava mais comprida e outra fivela de ouro, um pouco maior que as das tranças, estava presa nela. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele sorria para ela, os olhos azuis brilhando de alegria. O coração de Bella estava batendo na garganta, de tanta emoção em ver o seu amado príncipe e sua querida poneizinha com ele._

_\- Estou no paraíso? – perguntou Bella, aproximando-se de Thorin_

_\- Não, exatamente – disse Thorin, acariciando o rosto de Bella. – Mas estamos próximos dele._

_\- Será que falta muito, Thorin?Queria tanto que tudo isto terminasse para que possamos ficar juntos definitivamente._

_\- E nós ficaremos juntos, pequena. Mas para isto acontecer, precisamos passar por três etapas._

_Assim que Thorin termina de falar, Bella começa a escutar um zunido forte que ressoava pelo ar. E conforme o zunido ficava cada vez mais forte, tudo ao redor dela se desfazia. Myrtle tinha desaparecido e Bella segurava a mão de Thorin com todas as forças, pois ela estava vendo que ele se desfazia na sua frente, como um punhado de pó sendo levado pelo vento. Então ficou apenas o zunido em seus ouvidos e tudo o que existia ao redor dela desapareceu._

 

 

*************************************

 

 

          Já era de manhã, e Bella acordou com um zunido no ouvido. E quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com uma abelha enorme pairando sobre si. Soltou um grito abafado e a abelha se afastou, subindo e descendo, como um ioiô, pelo ar.

          Ela não tinha dormido muito, mas o pouco que dormiu foi um sono cheio de sonhos. Sonhava com o Condado, com Gandalf, com os anões, com um urso enorme e, o mais belo de todos foi o último sonho, com Myrtle e Thorin. Não conseguia lembrar dos detalhes, mas algo que martelava em sua cabeça foi a última frase que o príncipe pronunciou em seu sonho. “ _E nós ficaremos juntos, pequena. Mas para isto acontecer, precisamos passar por três etapas”._

          Então ela escutou o seu estômago roncar e lembrou-se de que não tinha feito ainda o seu desjejum. E mais: lembrou que o ronco poderia acordar Thorin, que dormia na baia ao lado. E se isso acontecesse, ela morreria de vergonha.

          Mas depois de ter verificado entre os vãos das tábuas que dividiam as baias, que Thorin não estava mais lá, ficou aliviada. Logo depois ouviu um burburinho e barulho de talheres e canecas não muito longe de onde estava.

          Eles tinham começado o desjejum sem Bella.

          Na realidade, ela não sabia, mas Beorn insistiu que a Companhia mais Gandalf fizessem o desjejum mais uma vez. Beorn gostava de ter a sua cabana cheia de convidados, quando estava de bom humor e ter a mesa cheia de indivíduos, mesmo que fossem anões, dos quais ele não se simpatizava muito. A casa cheia tirava um pouco da sensação de solidão na qual que ele vivia. Mas por que ninguém a acordou? Ela sempre era uma das primeiras a ser acordada por alguém da Companhia, para ajudar Bombur no café da manhã. Mas não fizeram o mesmo desta vez.

          Quando Bella colocou as mãos nos cabelos para arrumá-lo, notou algo diferente. Então lembrou-se da noite anterior, onde Thorin fez tranças e colocou  presilhas de prata neles. E, finalmente, lembrou-se daquele beijo longo e sedutor, dos seus lábios tocando os de Thorin, uma mão dele em seus cabelos e a outra na sua cintura, o abraço envolvente e que cobriu todo o seu corpo...  De repente, Bella lembra que Thorin já deveria estar fazendo o desjejum. Logo ela se levantou, arrumou suas roupas no corpo e saiu da baia em direção ao grupo, que conversava animadamente entre eles. Thorin estava na ponta de uma mesa gigante, conversando com Gandalf e um sujeito enorme, com longos pelos nos braços, muito barbudo e cabeludo. Deveria ser Beorn, em sua forma humana, pela descrição que o mago tivera dado na noite anterior. Então ela se aproximou e, animada, cumprimentou-os:

          - Bom dia, meninos! Dormiram bem?

          A reação seguinte foi cheia de contrastes. O grupo todo olhou e já iria cumprimentar Bella efusivamente, como de costume. Mas notaram algo nela que fizeram com que todas as expressões fossem de animação para estupefação em frações de segundos. Gandalf levantou as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos. Fili empalideceu. Kili piscou várias vezes e esboçou um sorriso amarelo. Dwalin engasgou com o hidromel que bebia numa caneca enorme. Balin, Dori e Gloin ficaram boquiabertos. Ori, que estava escrevendo em seu caderno de notas, deixou a pena cair. Nori e Bofur arregalaram os olhos. Bifur parou de comer um pedaço de pão para olhar Bella, com uma expressão de quem estava vendo um fantasma. E Bombur, que trazia alguns pães numa travessa, parou imediatamente e, arregalando os olhos para Bella, deixou a travessa cair no chão. O único que a cumprimentou de fato foi Thorin.

          - Bom dia, Bella. – disse ele, os olhos azuis brilhando - Vamos, aproxime-se para tomar o seu desjejum.

          E levantou-se da cadeira onde ele estava, para que ela pudesse ocupar o seu lugar. Bella se aproximou, corada, e agradecendo a Thorin pela gentileza, ficou um tanto deslocada com a expressão do grupo, exceto Beorn, que não sabia de nada do que estava acontecendo, e Thorin, que sabia de muita coisa.

          - Bella – disse Thorin puxando um banco para se sentar próximo a ela. Quero que conheça Beorn. Ele está nos abrigando em sua cabana.

          - Bom dia, senhor Beorn. Obrigada pela gentileza de nos abrigar e nos alimentar. Eu e o grupo agradecemos muito pela sua bondade.

          E Beorn, que notou algo no ar – ele parecia um animal, pois tinha pelos demais para um homem comum, mas era um sujeito muito inteligente – cumprimentou Bella com um comentário sarcástico:

          - Bom dia, Bella. – E voltou-se para Gandalf, com um tom de zombaria – Então, mago, não são quatorze, são quatorze e meio! AH, AH, AH, AH!!!

          O troca-peles disse isso porque, há alguns minutos antes, todos se apresentavam a ele aos poucos enquanto ele cortava a lenha do lado de fora da cabana. Primeiro veio Gandalf com toda a sua lábia e, aos poucos, os anões iam se apresentando, em dupla, e Beorn os contava e deduzia que as contas que Gandalf fazia com os seus companheiros de jornada não batiam com a somatória que o que o troca-peles computava em sua cabeça.

          Bella não gostou muito da zombaria. Ser chamada de “pequena” era diferente, principalmente porque Thorin a chamava assim, era a forma carinhosa dele chamá-la sem ser pelo nome. Mas compará-la a um número, ou melhor, à metade de tudo o que poderia representar medida, era humilhante. Beorn percebeu que Bella não gostou do gracejo e, a despeito de seu tamanho e rudeza nos modos, tinha um coração sensível, e resolveu contornar a situação.

          - Você é a menor deste grupo, mas tem grande presença entre todos aqui. – e deu uma rápida olhadela em Thorin, que estava contemplando Bella com um olhar derretido. E chegando às suas próprias conclusões, disse a ela – Você quer leite?

          E Beorn empunhou um enorme jarro e encheu a caneca de Bella com o líquido branquinho. E com a fome que a hobbit estava, bebeu o leite numa velocidade nunca vista por todos os presentes. E sem cerimônia, lançou mão nos pães de grãos, nas frutas e geléias que estavam à mesa.

          - Puxa vida! – exclamou Beorn – Essa baixinha tem uma fome que não condiz com o tamanho dela! – e soltou uma risada sonora, que reverberou as colunas internas de toda a cabana.

          Enquanto Bella praticamente _devorava_ o café da manhã servido por Beorn, Thorin, Gandalf e o troca-peles discutiam sobre os orcs que os atacaram logo que escaparam dos goblins das Montanhas Sombrias.

          - Sabe, senhor Escudo de Carvalho – disse Beorn a Thorin, com uma expressão muito séria – eu geralmente não gosto de anões. Mas hoje de manhã, antes de vir para a cabana, verifiquei o local onde vocês foram emboscados e vi um grande estrago: eram pedaços de orcs e wargs espalhados por todos os lados. Encontrei um orc montado num warg, eu acho que estava patrulhando o local para procurar por vocês, e fiz a minha aproximação costumeira com eles, e perguntei quem era que tinha feito tudo isso. Eles me disseram que foram treze anões, um mago e uma hobbit quase do tamanho de um esquilo. E, como eu já disse anteriormente, não gosto de anões. Mas vocês, depois que vi a balbúrdia que fizeram no morro próximo às Montanhas Sombrias, comecei a ter por vocês um imenso respeito.

          - Obrigado, Beorn. – foi o que Thorin pôde dizer, abaixando a cabeça em cumprimento.

          - Agora estamos indo em direção à Mirkwood – disse Gandalf – pois devemos chegar à Erebor antes do dia de Dúrin, e se cortarmos por esta floresta, chegaremos mais rápido ao nosso destino.

          - Vou fornecer os meus pôneis a vocês até Mirkwood. Além desta região eu não poderei permitir, pois colocarei em risco a vida dos meus animais.

          - Senhor Beorn – perguntou Kili – o senhor nos disse que encontrou um orc montado num warg na Carrocha. O que, afinal, o senhor fez com eles?

          - Vocês querem realmente saber o que aconteceu com eles? – respondeu Beorn com um meio sorriso.

          Todos concordaram ao mesmo tempo.

          - Então venham aqui fora, que vou lhes mostrar.

          Imediatamente, os anões, mais Gandalf e Bella saltaram da mesa e correram para a porta. Lá fora, a uma distância de cinqüenta metros, havia uma cabeça de orc fincada numa estaca e a pele de um warg esticada numa moldura de varas. Bella voltou correndo para dentro da cabana, pois o desjejum ameaçava sair por onde tinha acabado de entrar.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

          Senhor Beorn, o senhor teria a gentileza de me responder uma coisa?

          Bella estava sentada num dos troncos do cercado de cavalos de Beorn, e imaginou que ele poderia responder uma dúvida que a atormentava. O Troca-Peles estava escovando um cavalo castanho e eventualmente, ele dava leves tapinhas no pescoço do animal.

          - Pois não, criaturinha. Pergunte o que quiser, mas responderei o que eu puder responder.

          - Sei que o senhor tem muito amor pelos animais, a ponto de não comer nenhum tipo de carne. Há alguns dias eu perdi a minha poneizinha Myrtle de uma maneira terrível e depois deste fato, eu não tive mais a coragem de enfiar em minha boca um naco de carne sequer. O que está acontecendo comigo?

          Bella estava angustiada com essa mudança repentina e involuntária que ocorrera com ela. Beorn, ao escutá-la, riu alto.

          - Eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo com você, criaturinha! A sua alma atendeu ao chamado de Oromë*.

          Bella sabia quem era Oromë, o Valar que domava as feras, por relatos de elfos que passaram no Condado, mas ainda tinha uma dúvida:

          - Mas o que tem a ver a minha alimentação com Oromë?

          - Significa que você tem o dom de defender os animais, pois você entendeu que eles também tem a capacidade de sofrer, de sentir prazer e felicidade, assim como eu, você e todos que conhecemos.

          - É, faz sentido. – disse Bella, pensativa – já que eu entendi que os animais possuem sensciência**, não vou conseguir comer carne nunca mais, pois é como se eu estivesse matando um animal para saciar uma vontade egoísta.

          - Oromë tocou seu coração através de sua poneizinha. Acredito que você tem uma grande missão neste mundo, criaturinha, e não poderá voltar atrás.         

          - Isto quer dizer que eu não serei a mesma hobbit de antes?           

          - Exatamente – disse Beorn, voltando-se novamente ao seu cavalo para terminar a escovação. - Mas não se preocupe, você não está sozinha. Existem outros que também foram tocados com essa vocação. Eu sou um deles, na realidade, já nasci assim, pois hoje posso dizer que confio mais nos animais do que nas outras criaturas, com exceção de você, pois você tem o olhar de Oromë.

          - Como assim? Como você pode ter certeza? – disse Bella, descendo do cercado e apoiando um cotovelo num tronco do cercado.

          - A maioria das pessoas, quando um animal morre desnecessariamente, simplesmente conformam-se com o fato, e não fazem mais nada para poupar os outros animais da dor. Alguns ainda acreditam que os animais são meros objetos e a morte é uma forma de descarte. Você não pensa assim, pois imaginou a dor e o sofrimento de sua poneizinha. Além do mais, Oromë também deve ter-lhe dado um dom, que geralmente é o de domar animais. Você nunca notou que os bichos te obedecem com mais facilidade do que obedecem outras pessoas que você conhece?

          Bella pensou um pouco, a mão no queixo, tentando puxar pela memória alguns fatos curiosos que aconteceram com ela no Bolsão.

          - Na realidade, senhor Beorn, os animais sempre me obedeceram, inclusive quando era para eu abatê-los para o jantar. – e lamentou, suspirando profundamente – Pobrezinhos! Se eu soubesse disso antes...

          - Não se lamente, criaturinha. – disse Beorn olhando para ela com pena – somente Eru sabe porque você foi despertada para esse dom somente agora. O importante é que você já tem consciência disto e agora sua visão pelos animais mudou. Fico feliz por você fazer parte da minha família. Ah! Gostei das tranças em seu cabelo! Ficaram muito bem em você!

          Bella sorriu, alisando carinhosamente os dedos nas tranças que Thorin tinha feito em seus cabelos, e se despediu de Beorn. Caminhou pensativa em direção à cabana, sentiu que uma nova responsabilidade foi incutida nela. O fato é que agora a visão que ela tinha dos animais era bem diferente de antes, quando ainda estava no Bolsão. Lembrou de todas as vezes em que ela destroncou os pescoços das galinhas, para fazer frango assado, canja ou tortas, e lamentou dolorosamente por todas elas. Mas lembrou-se de uma frase de sua avó, Belladonna Tûk,:“O que não tem remédio, remediado está”.

          Mas Bella estava começando a ficar doente de amor por Thorin e não havia remédio que curasse este sentimento. Nunca imaginaria que abrigaria em seu coração um amor por Thorin em tal intensidade. E o que mais deixava Bella sem chão era o fato de ser correspondida. Lembrou-se da adivinha do Gollum, na caverna dos goblins: “ _Mas, se correspondido, o sofrimento é doce/_ _E seu coração se tornará agridoce”._ Ela estava conhecendo o amor, de fato, e sentia-se como se equilibrasse numa corda bamba. Ela era uma hobbit pertencente à família Tûk, muito respeitada no Condado, mas sem título de nobreza ou dote que pudesse atingir as expectativas de um príncipe e herdeiro do trono de Erebor, e uma das criaturas mais importantes da Terra-média. E que se apaixonou justamente por ela! Pensou muito nisso, mas chegou apenas na conclusão de que somente Eru sabia o motivo disto tudo. Parou de se preocupar imediatamente quando viu um coelhinho vindo em sua direção, e que ela, sem dificuldade alguma, o apanhou com muita delicadeza e o trouxe para perto de si, para sentir a maciez do bichinho em seu rosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oromë - Ainur que governava as feras e animais.
> 
> ** Sensciência - Capacidade de sofrer ou sentir prazer e felicidade.


	12. Nos portões de Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de descansarem por alguns dias na cabana de Beorn, a Companhia se prepara para a próxima etapa, que é atravessar a floresta de Mirkwood. Bella toma conhecimento do real significado das tranças em seu cabelo e Thorin assume publicamente o seu compromisso firmado com a hobbit.

            Enquanto a Companhia desfrutava da estadia na cabana de Beorn, Bella aproveitava para fazer o que mais gostava: cozinhar. Com exceção das carnes, que ela deixava ao encargo de Bombur para fazer os pratos com este ingrediente, a hobbit assava bolos, tortas, pães, e fazia geléias e pastas, para deleite de todos e, principalmente de Thorin. Numa ocasião, quando todos estavam à mesa para o almoço, Bella tinha acabado de sentar-se ao lado do príncipe, quando ouviu deste o seguinte comentário:

 

            - Pequena, você é excelente nos dotes culinários – disse ele, abocanhando uma torta de queijo e castanhas - mas, no futuro, não quero que você se estafe na cozinha. Os criados poderão fazer este serviço.

 

            Bella não compreendeu as últimas palavras de Thorin, mas assim mesmo, emendou uma resposta:

           

            - Se você me ajudar com a louça, farei tortas muito melhores do que esta que você está comendo. – e deu uma risada brejeira.

 

            Nas noites em que permaneceram na cabana de Beorn, antes de dormir, Thorin passava na baia onde Bella dormia e, sentando-se ao lado dela, a cobria de beijos e palavras de carinho. Também trocavam entre eles as impressões do dia, alguns fatos engraçados da vida de cada um. Tudo isto depois que todos estavam dormindo. Mas enquanto Thorin e Bella ficavam deitados sobre o feno e abraçados, ouviam lá fora, no meio da noite escura, Beorn urrando como um urso ao longe, a fim de vigiar e espantar eventuais orcs que podiam estar circulando pela região.

 

            A Companhia permaneceu descansando e alimentando-se durante dois dias, bem como elaborando planos e defesas. Beorn dizia que Mirkwood* era uma floresta sombria e cheia de armadilhas, e que criaturas nefastas estavam habitando nela. O troca-peles estava sendo um grande amigo para todos por causa de Bella, pois afeiçoara-se a ela como um irmão mais velho. Na manhã do terceiro dia, todos começaram a se preparar para partir.

 

            - Agora que sabemos que não existem orcs pela região – disse Gandalf a Beorn – é melhor aproveitarmos esta vantagem e nos apressarmos para chegarmos logo à Mirkwood, pois o tempo está se esgotando e precisamos chegar à porta lateral de Erebor antes do inverno.

 

            Gandalf bateu o seu chapéu pontudo e cinzento contra o seu quadril, com a intenção de tirar o pó acumulado. Os anões e Bella voltavam de um riacho próximo à cabana de Beorn, com os odres e cantis cheios de água, pois Beorn avisara a todos que em Mirkwood não havia água potável para beber. 

 

            - Eu posso fornecer alguns pôneis para vocês chegarem mais rápido – disse Beorn -  mas eles os levarão até a entrada da Floresta Negra.

 

            - Essa ajuda é mais do que bem-vinda, mestre Beorn – disse Gandalf, já dando meia volta – Precisamos partir o mais rápido possível, amigo. 

 

            Após Beorn atrelar as selas nos pôneis e no cavalo destinado a Gandalf, todos carregaram os seus pertences, quando então o troca-peles exortou o grupo com a sua voz de trovão:

 

            - Antes de partirem, quero que lembrem-se do que vou dizer agora: quando entrarem em Mirkwood, vocês jamais – e eu repito – JAMAIS deverão beber a água do rio que corre por lá. E NUNCA SAIAM DA TRILHA, em hipótese alguma!

 

            - Obrigado pelos conselhos, Beorn. – disse Thorin, colocando um odre de água na sela de seu pônei – Eu e a Companhia agradecemos pela sua hospitalidade e generosidade.

 

            Quando Bella subiu no seu pônei, Beorn aproximou-se dela e, ajoelhando-se (o pônei parecia um cavalinho de brinquedo perto do troca-peles), disse a ela:

 

            - Faça uma boa viagem, criaturinha.

 

            - Obrigada por tudo, senhor Beorn. E obrigada pelos conselhos. – respondeu Bella, colocando a diminuta mão no braço de Beorn.

 

            - Não há de quê – respondeu o troca-peles – agora eu sei que eu tenho mais uma pessoa para confiar nesta vida, e não me sentirei mais tão sozinho, pois você também foi abençoada com o mesmo dom com o qual eu vim ao mundo. Quando precisar, sabe onde me encontrar. Adeus!

 

            Então Bella apenas ordenou ao seu pônei para cavalgar, e assim ele fez, enquanto que os outros batiam com os calcanhares nas virilhas dos seus animais. A hobbit começou a perceber que, realmente, ela tinha um dom especial e prometeu a si mesma que o usaria primeiramente para o benefício deles.

 

            Partiram, com destino à Mirkwood, domínio do Rei Élfico. Thorin seguia sempre à frente, mas por vezes ele deixava a liderança da caravana ora com Dwalin, ora com Gandalf, e sempre que podia, aproximava-se de Bella, Embora não deixassem transparecer aos outros o que acontecia entre eles, Bella e Thorin mantinham uma linguagem silenciosa, cheia de olhares e comentários velados. Porém, mesmo sendo discretos, Bella percebia que o grupo a olhava diferente: havia um respeito, uma seriedade da parte deles. Não brincavam mais com ela, não solicitavam mais suas opiniões. Bella começou a se sentir desconfortável, pois até dois dias atrás os anões a tratavam como uma igual, sem perder o respeito devido. Mas no momento, existia na expressão deles um certo temor de se aproximar dela. Thorin tinha retornado à liderança da caravana e, sem pensar muito, Bella se aproximou de Balin:

 

            - Mestre Balin, por favor, o senhor poderia me responder a uma dúvida?

 

            Balin olhou bem para a hobbit e, com um sorriso, respondeu:

 

            - Pois não, senhorita Baggins. A seu dispor.

           

            Balin não a chamava de senhorita desde que ela entrou na Companhia, e ela não gostou disso, mas continuou:

 

            - Notei que o grupo está me tratando diferente, desde ontem de manhã.

 

            Balin virou o rosto para a frente, com a expressão séria.

 

            - Como assim, senhorita?

 

            - Bom, quando me aproximei de vocês para o desjejum, todos me olharam como se eu fosse, sei lá, um fantasma.

 

            - Fantasma? – Balin riu.

 

            - É! Eu cheguei perto de vocês e notei que todos arregalaram os olhos. Dwalin até engasgou com a bebida dele (e confesso, foi engraçado de se ver). Não tem espelho na casa do senhor Beorn, e logo imaginei que uma abelha que me acordou hoje cedo, tinha deixado o seu ferrão no meu nariz e ele estava como uma bola vermelha no meio da minha cara. Mas não houve picada, senão eu teria sentido dores horríveis. O que está acontecendo com vocês, senhor Balin?

 

            O velho anão deu um suspiro. E depois de algum tempo em silêncio, tirou um espelho do bolso.

 

            - Veja você com seus próprios olhos, senhorita.

 

            Bella pegou o espelho das mãos de Balin e o posicionou à sua frente. Notou que, no seu cabelo, tinha duas tranças não tão compridas como as de Thorin, mas bem feitas, com presilhas de prata em cada uma, que o príncipe colocara naquela noite inesquecível. Então ela tentou encontrar um sentido para a reação do grupo e suas tranças, mas não conseguiu chegar a um consenso.

 

            - Não estou entendendo, Mestre Balin. Eu estou como sempre estive, com exceção dessas tranças.

 

            - Pois então, senhorita – disse Balin, pausadamente – são essas tranças que diferencia a Bella de duas noites atrás e a Bella de hoje e daqui pra frente.

 

            Bella, confusa, devolveu o espelho a Balin. 

 

            - Ainda não estou compreendendo.

 

            Balin, apanhando o espelho de volta, puxou as rédeas do seu pônei, fazendo com que o animal parasse, e Bella fez como ele. Ficaram para trás do restante do grupo.

 

            - Eu deveria imaginar que não soubesse do ritual, pois você não é criação de Mahal e nem sabe dos costumes secretos dos anões.

 

            - Ritual??? – perguntou a hobbit, desta vez com os olhos arregalados.

 

            - Sim, senhorita. Essas tranças são cerimoniais, ou melhor, são tranças que indicam o status da pessoa. Quem fez essas tranças em você quis mostrar aos outros que você é uma pessoa comprometida. Ou melhor, você é noiva de alguém.

 

            Bella ficou lívida.

 

            - Noiva??? Eu????

 

            - Sim. E a julgar pelo padrão hexagonal desenhado nas presilhas colocadas em seus cabelos, você agora é noiva de Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, da linhagem de Dúrin. – disse Balin, solenemente.

 

            Naquele instante, o tempo parou para Bella.

 

            - Noiva de Thorin??? Oh, por Eru... – a respiração começou a ofegar, pois asuustou se com a sua conclusão de que ela própria foi conduzida por Thorin a realizar, junto com ele, uma cerimônia de noivado anão. E em segredo.

 

            - Entendeu agora o porquê de o grupo te tratar diferente?

 

            - Mas eu não quero que o grupo me trate diferente! E porque Thorin não me falou sobre isso antes de fazer essas tranças???

 

            - Não sei lhe responder o porquê de Thorin não lhe informar sobre as tranças antes de fazê-las em você, mas o que eu posso lhe responder é que na cultura dos anões – continuou Balin, com ar professoral – o pretendente pede à pretendida para fazer as tranças em seu cabelo, para que, depois, ele possa fazer o mesmo no cabelo da futura noiva. Foi o que provavelmente você e Thorin fizeram.

 

            - Mas... mas eu não sabia de nada disso! – exclamou Bella, aturdida - Ontem Thorin me pediu para fazer as tranças nele, e eu, de bom grado e sem pretensão alguma, fiz! Até perguntei para ele de o porque Kili ou Fili não terem feito isso, e ele me respondeu que pediu para eu fazer as tranças nele porque confiava em mim. 

 

            - A confiança é a base de um casamento anão, senhorita. Aliás, creio eu, do casamento de todas as raças. E pelo visto, você soube fazer as tranças em Thorin muito bem! – disse Balin sorrindo.

 

            Bella não estava acreditando: ela, agora, era noiva de Thorin. Aquela noite rendeu muito para ela.

 

            - Pelos deuses, e agora? Não sou uma anã, sou uma hobbit! E hobbits não ficam noivos de anões, até onde eu sei!

 

            - Para os anões, é primordial que se casem entre os da mesma raça. Mas se um anão – e isto é raro de acontecer – encontrar a sua forjada por Mahal, é permitido a ele casar-se com esta pessoa, mesmo que ela seja de outra raça. Mahal nos ensina que o amor está acima de tudo, inclusive de raça e posição social. Agora, senhorita, é melhor prosseguirmos, pois o grupo já está bem a frente de nós e Thorin já nos passou ordens expressas para que não nos dispersemos. E, oh, falando nele, veja! O seu noivo se aproxima!

 

            Bella viu, com um enorme nó na garganta, Thorin montado em seu pônei e cavalgando na direção deles. Passou pela cabeça dela, numa fração de segundos, que aquele anão ranzinza e taciturno, e que se tornara amável e atencioso com ela, era o seu futuro esposo, e ela estava se sentindo perdida, pois não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada. O coração estava acelerado e ela sentia o rosto vermelho e quente. Thorin mal se aproximou e disse a Bella:

 

            - Vejo que Balin acabou de lhe explicar algumas coisas acerca do nosso noivado.

 

            - Eu... eu nem sei... o que dizer... – disse Bella, encarando Thorin, cacofônica.

 

            - Thorin, é melhor você explicar os nossos costumes a ela. A senhorita não conhece a nossa cultura. Expliquei apenas um resumo, mas o mais importante eu deixo para você. – e Balin tocou o seu pônei na virilha, para seguir mais a frente e deixar Thorin e Bella a sós.

 

            - Thorin, por favor, me explique isso! – disse Bella, constrangida, vermelha como um tomate. Thorin aproximou o seu pônei com o dela e disse, galanteador:

 

            - O que você quer que eu explique, pequena? Meus beijos não deixaram as coisas claras entre nós?

 

            - Não totalmente! Por favor, eu quero que explique tudo! Tudo! Como isso começou, o que você realmente sente por mim, a que ponto você quer chegar... Tudo!

  

            Bella estava começando a ficar nervosa. Thorin percebeu e, com um sorriso (que fez Bella se derreter por dentro), começou a falar:

 

            - Calma, pequena! Eu vou lhe explicar. Eu acho que começou logo que eu coloquei os meus olhos em você, no Bolsão.

 

            Bella lembrou-se daquela noite em que conheceu Thorin. Ela também sentiu algo por ele, assim que ele colocou os seus olhos nela.

 

            - No começo eu não queria aceitar. Para mim era impossível, eu, herdeiro do trono de Erebor, me apaixonar por uma hobbit do Condado, pois eu acreditava que a minha sina era continuar solteiro e governar Erebor, tendo como herdeiro do trono o meu sobrinho Fili. Fiquei irritado com Gandalf, pois eu achava um absurdo ele escolhê-la, uma criatura tão pequena e tão frágil, para nos acompanhar numa empreitada tão perigosa como a que estamos. Lutava, todos os dias, com meu próprio coração.

 

            E a hobbit continuava em silêncio.

 

            - Mas percebi que você não era uma simples hobbit e a aparência frágil escondia um espírito forte e um coração nobre, atributos de uma guerreira. Mesmo assim, por causa dos meus sentimentos, eu não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com você. E todas as vezes que você correu perigo, eu tive que me sacrificar pra te deixar em segurança. Entretanto, foi com grata surpresa que você também salvou minha vida três vezes e, embora eu ficasse irritado com Gandalf por ter te trazido, e com você por ter arriscado a sua vida para me salvar, eu agradecia a Mahal por ter colocado você na minha vida nessas circunstâncias, pois desta forma eu pude conhecer uma fêmea forte, honrosa e, ao mesmo tempo, delicada e adorável como você.

 

            Bella sentia as lágrimas chegando, mas segurou-se para não chorar. Eram palavras muito bonitas vindas da criatura que ela mais amava.

 

            - Eu nunca senti algo assim por fêmea nenhuma, Bella! – continuou Thorin, colocando a mão em seu próprio peito - Eu sinto muito se eu não lhe expliquei sobre o ritual das tranças e te comprometi abusando de sua ignorância no assunto. Sei que eu trouxe desconforto a você, mas por favor, entenda que eu não sabia como me aproximar, pois você é muito tímida.  – Thorin fez uma pausa e, respirando fundo, continuou - Se você preferir, pode romper agora mesmo o noivado. Vou ficar muito triste, mas entendo que fui muito invasivo com você. É só desfazer as tranças que eu fiz e me devolver...

 

            - Não, Thorin. Eu não vou desfazer as suas tranças, de maneira alguma!

 

            Aquela interrupção surpreendeu Thorin. Logo após um breve espanto, ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo que Bella pode ver até o momento.

 

            - Então continuaremos noivos?

 

            - Continuaremos. – respondeu Bella.

 

            Thorin sentiu vontade de beijá-la naquele instante, mas deteve-se, pois a Companhia estava logo à frente deles.

           

            - Mas sob uma condição! – Bella voltou a dizer, decidida.

 

            O sorriso de Thorin murchou do seu rosto.

 

            - E qual é? – disse ele, desconfiado.

 

            - Eu não sei como funciona exatamente os costumes do povo anão, mas eu não quero mais os anões me tratando como se eu fosse da nobreza. Eu sou uma plebéia e nem sou da raça dos anões para eles me tratarem diferente, apenas porque eu sou a noiva do Rei de Erebor?! Eles nunca me faltaram com o respeito, e não é agora que irão perdê-lo.

 

            - Você está propondo que eu explique a eles que você não necessita de tratamento diferenciado?

 

            - Sim, pois eu não acredito em posições sociais. Acredito na amizade, no companheirismo, independente se você é um rei ou um ferreiro. O que me importa é o que eu e você, e eles, trazemos dentro do nosso coração, pois é aí que reina a verdade. E não em títulos de nobreza, ouro ou pedras preciosas.

 

            Thorin sentiu uma pontada no peito quando Bella disse a última frase. Ele também acreditava na amizade acima de tudo, mas às vezes seus pensamentos levavam a acreditar que o ouro que Smaug roubou dos anões parecia ser mais importante. E Bella estava lá para lembrar o contrário.

 

            - Você tem razão, pequena – disse Thorin – eles me temem porque sou descendente direto do nosso pai Dúrin, um dos sete pais dos anões. Mas a você não há motivos para que eles a temam. Você sempre foi para a Companhia como a irmã mais nova, e não posso privá-los deste sentimento fraternal para com eles.

 

            Bella apenas escutava Thorin, e o admirava cada vez mais. E custava a ela acreditar ainda que estava noiva daquele anão tão forte e majestoso.

 

            - Ademais, estamos caminhando para uma missão a qual não sabemos exatamente como irá terminar. Provavelmente muitos perigos ainda nos aguardam e eles merecem desfrutar da amizade de uma hobbit tão cheia de virtudes como você para que os dias difíceis deles sejam amenizados. Eu não poderia privá-los de sua atenção e cuidados os quais você está dispensando a eles.

 

            - E eu quero ajudar a todos, de fato, desde que conheci os seus planos e a finalidade deles – disse Bella - mas eu não imaginava que a minha amizade por vocês seria tão bonita e sincera. E desejo muito, do fundo do meu coração, que tenhamos sucesso nesta jornada, que vocês reencontrem os seus familiares e reconstruam os seus lares. É tudo o que eu mais quero para vocês.

 

           Thorin parou o seu pônei, encarando Bella, e ela fez o mesmo. Então ele fez o seu animal se aproximar mais e, olhando nos olhos da hobbit, disse:

 

           - Você é pura, Bella, e uma criatura tão pura quanto você não merece padecer. É por isso que eu me apaixonei por você, e desejo desfrutar do restante dos meus dias ao seu lado. Logo que eu assumir o trono eu quero me casar e fazer de você minha rainha e me ajudar a governar sob a Montanha, além de constituir uma família. Eu temo que, devido a minha personalidade, eu seja rotulado como o “rei das mãos de ferro”, pois sou orgulhoso e rígido. Mas com você ao meu lado, a sua bondade de coração trará os meus súditos a meu e a seu favor, além de trazer alegria à minha casa.

 

            Bella ficou lisonjeada com tudo o que Thorin lhe disse, mas não conseguiu, desta vez, desviar o seu olhar dele, como costumava fazer quando se sentia envergonhada. Ela estava emocionada, pois Thorin desvendara que ela fazia parte de seus planos, após reconquistarem Erebor. Alguns minutos se passaram e então ouviram a voz de Dwalin, logo à frente, anunciando a chegada do grupo nos portões de Mirkwood.

 

            - É melhor você atender o chamado de Dwalin. – disse Bella, ainda sob o encanto do olhar de Thorin – senão ele vai começar a ficar com ciúmes.

 

            Thorin sorriu, e aquele sorriso iluminou o rosto dele e também o coração de Bella mas, ainda olhando para a sua agora noiva, instigou o seu pônei a galopar até onde Dwalin e o restante do grupo estavam, em frente a um portão cheio de troncos retorcidos. Desceu de seu pônei e se aproximou do portão da floresta.

 

            Gandalf também desceu de seu cavalo, mas ultrapassou os portões e deu alguns para para a frente. Tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Bella, que chegou logo após Thorin, também desmontou do seu pônei e, aproximando-se da floresta, começou a sentir um embrulho no estômago e tonturas. Thorin percebeu que a hobbit não estava bem.

 

           - Bella, o que houve? Você está bem?

 

            Então Bella, apoiando-se num tronco de uma árvore seca, disse, um pouco ofegante: 

 

            - Esta floresta... tem alguma coisa de ruim nela...

 

            Gandalf interviu:

 

            - Realmente, Bella, você tem razão. Esta floresta está doente.

 

            - Como é que a hobbit sabe disso? – perguntou Óin, se aproximando de Bella e notando que a tez dela estava pálida.

 

            - Hobbits são sensíveis ao ambiente em que se situam, Mestre Óin. E com Bella não é diferente. Ouso dizer que, por ela ser mais sensível do que os outros, sente as energias do local com mais intensidade. Mas ânimo, querida. Respire fundo e pense apenas em coisas boas, que eu sei que você guarda muitas em seu coração agora. – finalizou Gandalf com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

 

            Bella entendeu o comentário do mago como a ciência de que ele tinha sobre o estreitamento das relações dela com Thorin. Mesmo com as mãos nos joelhos e sentindo tonturas, Bella sorriu de volta e, respirando fundo e se endireitando, disse:

 

            - Já estou melhor. Nada como respirar ar puro para melhorar tonturas.

 

            O resto da companhia já tinha descido dos pôneis, e aguardavam as próximas ordens de Thorin, mas ao invés disso, ouviram a voz de Gandalf:

 

            - Vamos liberar os pôneis. Beorn nos orientou a desatrelá-los, e eles voltarão para a casa deles.

 

            - Mas são animais tão excelentes! – resmungou Bifur – não poderemos levá-los conosco até os portões de Erebor?

 

            - Não seja idiota, Mestre Bifur. Não sei se você percebeu, mas uma grande sombra negra nos acompanhou até aqui. Beorn não está tão longe quanto pensa e se você não cumprir com a palavra de que soltaria os seus animais antes de entrarem em Mirkwood, ele irá atrás de vocês até os confins deste mundo!

 

            Bifur estremeceu.

 

            - Neste caso, é melhor devolver os pôneis – disse, enfim, o anão, dando-se por vencido, pois seria melhor enfrentar um batalhão de orcs do que a fúria de Beorn.

 

            Todos começaram a descarregar seus pertences e desatar as tramelas dos pôneis. Logo, os animais bateram em retirada, aliviados por não entrarem naquela floresta. Menos o cavalo de Gandalf.

  

            - Você não vai devolver o cavalo a Beorn? – perguntou Thorin

 

            - Não vou porque vou precisar dele – respondeu Gandalf

 

            - Precisar dele? – questionou Dwalin – Não me diga que, enquanto nós estaremos entrando na floresta a pé, você vai a cavalo?!!

 

            - Eu não vou entrar com vocês na Floresta das Trevas.

 

            Thorin ficou vermelho de raiva, mas nada disse.

 

            - Mas porque não? – disse Bella, decepcionada. – Você prometeu que nos acompanharia até Erebor!

 

            - Tenho assuntos importantes para resolver no sul – disse o cinzento subindo no cavalo.

 

            - Ora, eu não acredito! – reclamou Glóin – Esses magos! Fazem o que querem!

 

            - O que posso dizer a vocês é que o assunto que preciso resolver é de extrema importância para o sucesso da jornada de vocês, portanto, não reclamem! – irritou-se Gandalf – não é porquê eu me desviarei por um instante do objetivo de vocês que a jornada não se completará. Manterei a minha promessa de ajudá-los, ou o meu outro nome não é Olórin**.

 

            - E como nos encontraremos novamente, mago? – disse Dwalin, impaciente.

 

            - Vamos combinar de nos encontrarmos nos portões de Lake Town, para seguir a jornada com vocês até Erebor. – e instigando o seu cavalo para partir, disse em voz alta - Adeus, meus amigos! Não desanimem! Pensem na recompensa final, que está nos salões de Erebor! Que Eru os acompanhe!

 

            E saiu galopando em direção ao norte. Os anões começaram a reclamar pois, “onde já se viu, o mago prometeu que iria conosco e nos ajudar a derrotar Smaug!”

 

            - Atualmente – resmungou Glóin – não se pode mais confiar em mais ninguém. Nem em magos!

 

            - De fato, nossa recompensa nos aguarda lá no subterrâneo de Erebor, mas devemos matar um dragão primeiro! – disse Óri, choroso.

 

            E um zumzumzum foi crescendo. Bella observava o descontentamento dos anões e a crescente carranca de Thorin. Imaginou que logo ele estouraria.

  

            - Quietos! QUIETOS! – Berrou Thorin.

 

            Não demorou muito para isto acontecer. E um silêncio sepulcral se fez, pois quando Thorin se zangava, ninguém se atrevia a enfrentá-lo.

 

            - Independente se Gandalf está com nós ou não, - continuou o príncipe - devemos atravessar a floresta! Parem de reclamar e vamos seguir em frente! Bombur, não esqueça os suprimentos! Dwalin, vá em frente e abra caminho para nós!

 

            Todos obedeceram. Bella estava bem quieta, pegando a sua mochila, e já começaria a caminhar, quando Thorin a pegou pelo braço e a puxou. Com o puxão, o corpo de Bella trombou com o de Thorin e, sem dar nenhuma chance de pensar no que estava acontecendo, o príncipe deu-lhe um imenso beijo na boca. Bella imaginou o que todos estariam pensando agora, pois a Companhia estava na presença deles naquele momento. Mas logo os pensamentos preocupantes desvaneceram-se do cérebro da hobbit e, relaxando o seu corpo nos braços de Thorin, entregou-se por completo àquele beijo apaixonado.

 

             Após alguns minutos, Thorin separa os seus lábios dos de Bella, dizendo:

 

            - Por Mahal, mulher, foi um beijo muito bom! Mas precisamos ir andando, pois o dia de Dúrin se aproxima. Não saia de perto de mim, combinado?

 

            Bella assentiu com a cabeça, ainda embasbacada com a impetuosidade de seu noivo. Thorin ainda disse:

 

            - Vou cumprir com a minha promessa agora, _amrâlimê***._

 

            Bella ainda recuperava o fôlego, perguntando-se qual promessa seria, pois ainda estava atordoada.

 

            - Escutem todos! –Thorin levantou a voz à Companhia segurando uma das mãos de Bella - Antes de entrarmos nesta floresta, quero que vocês prestem atenção. Como já sabem, eu e Bella estamos comprometidos. E, como diz a lei dos anões, a noiva de um membro da família de Dúrin deve receber o tratamento de uma dama da alta nobreza. Deve respeitá-la e dar o tratamento adequado, polido e sem máculas.

 

            O grupo escutava Thorin com atenção, os rostos exibindo expressões de espanto e curiosidade. E Thorin continuou:

 

             - Mas a minha noiva não pertence à alta nobreza de Erebor, ou do Condado, sua terra natal. Bella, como todos a conhecem, é uma fêmea simples, batalhadora, mas não menos honrada que uma dama da alta sociedade de qualquer raça. Posso dizer que, em comparação a algumas nobres damas, ela é mais nobre do que elas. Quero que vocês atendam ao pedido da minha noiva de não darem a ela um tratamento diferenciado. Ela é uma de nós e, portanto, vocês devem manter a mesma amizade com ela de meses atrás, quando saímos do Condado em direção a Erebor.

 

            - Mas Bella – perguntou Kili – agora você é a noiva do herdeiro do trono de Erebor!

 

            - Sim, Fili. Mas eu não sou diferente de vocês, assim como o seu tio e líder da companhia também não o é.

 

            - Então você continuará sendo a mesma Bella de sempre, que gosta de brincar e contar piadas para nós? – perguntou Ori.

 

            - Quero que saibam que, mesmo eu sendo a noiva de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, não mudarei o meu jeito de ser por causa de um título de nobreza. Serei sempre a Bella Baggins que vocês conheceram, e considero vocês todos como meus amigos mais queridos.

 

            Os anões gritaram um efusivo hurra, pois ficaram muito contentes com a decisão de Bella e Thorin. Desejaram votos de felicidades ao casal, apertando as mãos de ambos.  Balin se aproxima do casal e, sorridente, diz:

 

            - Parabéns aos dois. Eu rezava a Mahal todos os dias para que vocês se entendessem. E senhorita... digo... Bella – corrigiu Balin, sorrindo para a hobbit – você pode contar comigo, assim como Thorin sempre contou, desde que ele era uma criança travessa e irresponsável.

 

            Thorin e Bella riram. Logo perceberam que Balin tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

 

            - O que é isso, velho amigo? – disse Thorin colocando a sua mão no ombro do anão – Você está ficando mais velho e mais molenga? Por favor, não me constranja na frente de minha futura esposa.

 

            - Você tem razão, Thorin! – disse Balin, enxugando as lágrimas e colocando o seu alforje pendurado no ombro – É melhor irmos andando! Não vejo a hora de chegarmos aos portões de Erebor. Lá eu vou chorar de verdade, pois não vou reprimir as minhas emoções ao retornar em minha casa.

  

            Logo, a Companhia começava a caminhar para dentro de Mirkwood, com os corações um pouco mais leves, pois todos sabiam lá no fundo de suas almas, que ainda tinha muito perigo pela frente. Entretanto, a liderança excelente de Thorin, unido à astúcia de Bella forneciam a todos uma nova perspectiva para prosseguirem na jornada.

 

            Assim que o último membro da Companhia cruzou os portões de Mirkwood, um vento pesado e quente soprou no local e alguns pares de olhos brilharam por entre as árvores sombrias, observando o grupo que penetrava a floresta. Agora o perigo estaria cada vez mais presente na vida de cada um deles e velhos inimigos ressurgiriam na vida dos anões.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mirkwood - ou Floresta das Trevas. Antes chamada de Rhovanion (ou Floresta Verde), teve o seu nome mudado devido a instalação de Sauron em Dol Guldur, ao sul da região, onde espalhou-se a sua influência maligna, transformando a floresta numa região sombria.
> 
> ** Olórin - nome de Gandalf na linguagem quenya, quando este habitava em Valinor, antes de vir para a Terra-média.
> 
> *** Amralimê (Khuzdul) - Meu amor.


	13. Em Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella se dá conta das consequências do poder do anel, mas não consegue imaginar sem ele. Após a Companhia se livrar das teias das aranhas de Ungoliant, depara-se com outro obstáculo, pois são capturados pelos elfos da floresta. Bella presencia tudo, escondida de todos e consegue seguir os anões, que são escoltados até Mirkwood. Uma vez lá dentro, Bella procura colher informações das intenções do rei Thranduil para com Thorin e sua Companhia. Mas ela se surpreende com o Rei Élfico, pois por trás daquela personalidade autoritária e severa, ela descobre que existe uma criatura triste, que deseja apenas manter lembranças de um grande amor que se foi, através de algo que está no interior de Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa! Depois de quase um mês eu retorno a postar mais um capítulo das aventuras de Bella e Thorin. Mas é como eu já tinha explicado há dois capítulos anteriores: devido a um tratamento de saúde, ficaria mais difícil de eu escrever e postar os capítulos. Espero que, de agora em diante, eu retome o ritmo normal e continue postando com mais frequência.

             Bella se via dentro de um turbilhão de fogo, mas que não a queimava por fora. Era como se este fogo viesse de dentro do seu peito e espalhasse ao seu redor. Não enxergava mais nada, a não ser a sua espada élfica espetando um monstro, bem no meio dos olhos. Aquele fogo que a circundava era uma presença terrível e poderosa, que dava a ela o poder de aniquilar qualquer coisa ou criatura que atrapalhasse o seu acesso ao seu tão precioso anel. Nunca ela tinha sentido tamanho poder, acompanhado de uma enorme vontade de destruir tudo e todos ao seu redor. Assim que a hobbit, após matar a aranha, apanha o anel em sua mão, senta-se no chão e, com uma enorme sensação de ambição e poder, admira aquele objeto redondo e dourado, num sentimento de posse extrema, e diz:

            - Meu!

            Mas logo Bella cai em si, com o anel em uma mão e a sua pequena espada élfica na outra. Nota, à sua frente, um filhote de aranha que jazia morta,e que era tão grande quanto às adultas. Lentamente ela se lembra de tudo o que tinha acontecido: ao ver que o filhote de aranha obstruiu o seu acesso ao anel, que tinha caído de seu dedo numa queda, algo dentro de si explodiu, um fogo que a consumia por dentro. Lembrou-se de que avançara sobre o filhote de uma forma jamais imaginada por ela e que tinha a atacado, com extrema fúria. Depois disso a hobbit não se lembrava de mais nada, a não ser de um ódio extremo, um sentimento assustador e horrível, que crescia em seu coração. Mas logo ela começa a se dar conta de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sabia de tudo o que tinha feito, mas não imaginava que ela seria capaz de tê-los realizados. Reparou em si mesma, a roupa coberta com teias de aranhas e um líquido viscoso, que deveria ser o sangue dos monstros. Fitou novamente o filhote de aranha que jazia aos seus pés e olhou depois para o anel. Percebeu que era aquele objeto redondo e brilhante que a transformara numa máquina de matar a quem quer que cruzasse em seu caminho e obstruísse o seu acesso ao anel. Uma náusea começou a surgir de seu estômago e, imediatamente, ela colocou a sua mão à boca. Continuava respirando com dificuldade, mas desta vez não era de cansaço, mas de horror; horror a tudo o que ela tinha feito e sentido. Horror e repugnância daquele objeto que trouxe a ela o primeiro contato com o mal verdadeiro, e que poderia surgir de dentro de si mesma. Entretanto, relutava em abandonar o anel, pois ele poderia ser útil em algum momento. Guardou aquele objeto, tão terrível aos seus olhos - mas que ao mesmo tempo sentia por ele uma grande dependência - de volta em seu bolso e levantou-se, respirando fundo. Ouviu então, há alguns metros de distância, gritos de guerra em _khuzdul_ , e concluiu que os anões estavam lutando, provavelmente contra mais aranhas gigantes.

            Bella correu em direção de onde vinham os gritos e avistou os anões, lutando sem parar, mas que já davam sinais de exaustão. Todavia, bravos guerreiros que eram, não baixavam a guarda um minuto sequer, lutando por si mesmos e pelos outros como se fossem um organismo só. Mas esta união não estava sendo suficiente para acabar com os monstros, pois a cada minuto as aranhas aumentavam em número, pois enquanto uma era morta, surgiam duas delas no lugar. Mas de repente, elas são atingidas por flechas que vinham das copas das árvores, com uma rapidez jamais imaginada por Bella. Os anões também ficaram espantados com o ataque às aranhas, que estavam chegando numa boa hora, pois estavam completamente abatidos pelo cansaço da batalha.

            Então surge, do alto das copas das árvores e por trás dos arbustos, vários elfos com espadas, arcos e flechas, que acertavam os monstros com precisão sem igual, em especial um elfo alto, de cabelos platinados e porte nobre, que surgia do alto do tronco de um carvalho. Mas também chamou a atenção de Bella uma elfa muito bonita, trajada de verde, com cabelos cor de fogo e exímia guerreira, pois atirava flechas e manuseava sua espada com maestria e elegância. Ela tinha acabado de atirar uma adaga em uma aranha que estava prestes a atacar Kili, um segundo depois que tinha atirado uma flecha em outra que se aproximava dela. A despeito do momento tenso, Bella não deixou de dar um risinho ao ver a expressão no rosto de Kili, espantado com a eficiência da elfa ruiva.

            Bella, no início, acreditava que os elfos vieram para ajudar os anões, mas depois que acabaram com todas as aranhas, eles cercaram a Companhia de uma forma não amistosa. Os soldados élficos apontavam as flechas para o grupo, rendendo os anões e retirando as armas deles. A hobbit, a despeito da angústia de ver Thorin e a Companhia em apuros, achou melhor permanecer escondida atrás de uma árvore, observando tudo, até que bolasse um plano para tirar os anões desta enrascada. Mas então arrepiou-se quando viu o elfo platinado apontando a Orcrist – que tinha sido confiscada - na face de Thorin. Em seguida, respira aliviada, pois o elfo – o qual era chamado de “meu senhor Legolas” pelo restante dos soldados – abaixou a espada e deu uma ordem em sindar para levarem a Companhia sob custódia deles. Bella também pode observar Bifur indagando algo a Thorin enquanto passava por ele, e a cara de extrema preocupação do príncipe anão depois disso. “Provavelmente perceberam a minha falta”, pensou Bella.

            O contingente élfico, mais a Companhia dos anões, começaram a caminhar por uma trilha, e Bella,viu que não tinha outro jeito, a não ser colocar novamente o anel no dedo, para ficar oculta.  Após respirar fundo várias vezes e pedir a proteção de Eru, colocou o anel em seu dedo e, em estado invisível, seguiu o grupo.

            Andaram uns vinte metros adiante e atravessaram uma ponte em arco que se estendia em um profundo vale, o qual era cortado por um rio caudaloso, e que acabava em enormes pórticos de madeira entalhada. Lá residia o Rei Élfico Thranduil Greenleaf, e todo o seu povo, protegidos dentro daquela bela fortaleza.

            Antes de fechar os grandes portões da fortaleza élfica, Legolas, o elfo platinado, olhou para trás e percebeu uma presença. Bella atentou à reação dele e aproveitou para passar pelo mesmo e entrar. Logo depois dela, Legolas entrou e os portões se fecharam atrás de si, com enorme estrondo.

 

 

**************************************

 

            Após quase meia hora seguindo a escolta com a Companhia, Bella, ainda sob o efeito invisível do anel, observava os anões sendo encarcerados – todos em celas separadas – nas masmorras do Reino da Floresta, com exceção de Thorin, que foi levado à presença do Rei Thranduil. A hobbit então resolve subir até os salões reais do Rei Élfico. Imaginou que, provavelmente, os elfos não executariam os anões pois, por mais belicosos que fossem, a crueldade não fazia parte da natureza desta raça.

           Subiu uma imensa escadaria e colocou-se por trás de uma das gigantescas colunas de carvalho esculpido. De lá Bella pode observar Thorin, escoltado por dois guardas, e bem ao alto, num pódio baseado num gigantesco tronco de carvalho, o trono de Thranduil que se erguia, majestosamente, e o mesmo sentado, sereno e tranqüilo, apenas observando Thorin, que tinha acabado de ser trazido pelos guardas.

           Thranduil começa a falar, mas da distância em que Bella estava, não conseguia escutar direito. Então ela se movimenta em direção aos pilares mais próximos do trono e o que ela conseguiu ouvir já tinha dado a ela uma idéia do assunto entre os dois:

           - Você não quer me dizer, mas eu imagino, Thorin, o que traz você de volta a Erebor:você anseia uma pedra tão preciosa e tão brilhante quanto a luz do próprio sol, uma jóia que, além de lhe dar o direito de governar como rei, lhe dará imenso poder. A Jóia do Rei! A Pedra Arken!

           Bella vê Thorin ficar lívido, pois a astúcia do Rei Élfico era de assombrar. Não era exatamente a retomada do trono que o príncipe queria, mas sim em ter nas suas mãos a tão cobiçada e lendária Pedra Arken, uma jóia sem igual que fora descoberta entre as minas de Erebor, nos dias em que Thrór, o avô de Thorin, governava. De certa forma, Bella sente-se traída por Thorin, pois ele vivia dizendo a ela que desejava retomar o trono para trazer de volta o seu povo das Montanhas Azuis e ter de volta aquilo ao qual ele tinha direito, e o que ela escutava dos lábios do Rei Élfico era que Thorin visava uma ambição sem tamanho, uma intenção pura e simples de egoísmo, e não o sentimento nobre de governar o seu povo para o bem de todos. Logo em seguida ela se lembra da maldição que assolava os herdeiros de Dúrin e que Gandalf um dia tinha contado a ela. Imaginou então que, além de soltar os anões, ela deveria ajudar Thorin a seguir com a jornada até Erebor e, chegando lá, além de tirar o dragão Smaug do caminho deles, ajudá-lo a viver longe da doença do dragão, personificada naquela maldita jóia.

           Thorin permanecia calado, pois não estava disposto a revelar os seus planos. Thranduil então falou:

           - Imagino o quanto a Pedra Arken seja preciosa para você, pois no meio de seu tão precioso tesouro que está lá no interior da sua montanha, existem jóias que muito me interessam. Gemas brancas que brilham com o puro brilho das estrelas. E por compartilhar de seu anseio, embora por diferentes objetos, eu lhe ofereço a minha ajuda.

           Estreitando os olhos, e num meio sorriso, Thorin diz, com sarcasmo:

           - Hum! Estou ouvindo.

           - Se você prometer me entregar o que é meu,- diz Thranduil - eu prometo libertar você e seus companheiros, para continuarem na sua jornada.

           - Ah! Então é um favor por outro favor.

           Thorin dá as costas ao Rei Élfico. Bella viu o rosto dele e viu que o mesmo não dava crédito às palavras de Thranduil.

           - Você tem a minha palavra. De um rei para outro.

           Ao ouvir estas palavras de Thranduil, Thorin volta a encará-lo e, enfurecido, começa a vociferar:

           - Não posso, mesmo que eu tivesse vontade, acreditar em você,oh grande rei  Thranduil! Até que o mundo se acabe eu não acreditarei em uma palavra do que diz! – disse Thorin, com a voz amarga. – Você não tem honra, pois vi como trata os seus amigos!

           A expressão de Thranduil é de espanto, pois as palavras de Thorin o pegaram de surpresa. Não esperava essa reação, embora soubesse que os anões tinham uma personalidade teimosa e vingativa.

           - Meu povo veio até você, em desespero, morrendo de fome, pois perdemos nossos lares e tudo o mais que amávamos. Viemos buscar ajuda com você! E o que você fez? – então Thorin, cada vez mais enfurecido, aponta o dedo para Thranduil - Você afastou-se do sofrimento do meu povo e do inferno que nos destruiu! Voltou as costas à nós e simplesmente ficou vendo o meu povo sendo aniquilado por Smaug, e nossos tesouros pilhados por aquele verme! Jamais, eu repito, JAMAIS aceitarei o seu acordo! _IMRID AMRÂD URSUL!*_

           A expressão de Thranduil muda da água para o vinho: de um rosto tranqüilo passa a ter uma fisionomia fechada, irada. Mais rápido que um raio, se aproxima de Thorin e encarando-o face a face, exclama em alta voz que reverbera por todo o salão:

           - NÃO OUSE FALAR PARA MIM DO FOGO DO DRAGÃO! Eu sei o que é ira e ruína pois, ao contrário de você, eu já enfrentei as grandes serpentes do Norte!

           Bella estreitou os olhos para ver uma transformação que se iniciava no rosto do Rei Élfico, e ela pode ver uma grande cicatriz que se formava do lado esquerdo da face de Thranduil. Aquilo a arrepiou inteira, sentiu um horror profundo. Seria aquilo uma magia para assustar o teimoso Thorin?

           Mas então o Rei Élfico se afasta do Thorin e, endireitando o seu corpo, sua face, gradualmente, retorna ao normal.

           - Eu avisei o seu avô do que sua ganância iria convocar. – disse Thranduil, retornando a sua expressão tranquila, mas com um leve desdém – porém, ele não me deu ouvidos.

           E, subindo as escadas que o levava ao seu trono, Thranduil volta as costas para Thorin, e sentando no grande tronco de carvalho esculpido, diz, com desprezo:

           - Você é idêntico ao seu avô!

           Com um gesto de sua mão, ordena aos guardas que levem Thorin para as masmorras. Thorin solta grunhidos e se debate nos braços dos guardas élficos, totalmente revoltado.

           - Eu sei que você não irá me contar o porque de retornar à Montanha Solitária, mas não tem problema. Fique em meu reino, se você quiser, e apodrecer nas masmorras, pois enquanto você não revelar os seus planos a mim, permanecerá você e seus companheiros, como meus prisioneiros. Cem anos é um mero piscar de olhos na vida de um elfo, e eu sou paciente, e posso esperar por mais que isso.

           Bella teve que se conter para permanecer quieta atrás dos grandes pilares. Ela viu, com angústia, os guardas levarem Thorin para as masmorras. Mas continuou lá, imóvel e com os ouvidos atentos a qualquer decisão de Thranduil. Acreditava que naquele instante, ela e o Rei Élfico eram as únicas criaturas que estavam no salão do trono. De repente, o elfo se levantou, desceu as escadas e disse, vindo na direção de Bella:

           - Eu sei que você está aí.  Porque você se esconde nas sombras?

           “Eru Grandioso!” , pensou Bella, apavorada. “Ele me descobriu! Como???”

            Mas de repente, por trás dela, Bella percebe que estava a elfa ruiva, que também escutara o diálogo entre Thranduil e Thorin.

           - Meu Rei, eu vim para lhe informar de nossas patrulhas pela floresta.

           - Achei que o ninho das aranhas estivesse destruído há duas luas atrás, como eu havia ordenado.

           Thranduil era um rei severo e calculista. As atitudes dele davam a Bella a sensação de que ele era abominável para com seus inferiores. Mas em meio às suas deliberações, Bella ouviu a elfa responder:

           - Vasculhamos a floresta como o senhor ordenou, mas estão surgindo mais aranhas e elas vem do sul. Sabemos que elas vem de Dol Guldur. Se pudéssemos atacá-las no local de sua origem...

           - Dol Guldur está muito além de nossas fronteiras, Tauriel. – interrompeu Thranduil - A sua tarefa é apenas manter estas criaturas longe de nossas terras.

           - Mas quando expulsarmos esses monstros, elas não se espalharão por outras terras?

           - Eu não me preocupo com outros reinos. Os tesouros deles crescerão e diminuirão, mas aqui dentro de nosso reino, resistiremos.

           Tauriel fica aturdida com a resposta de seu rei, mas responde, resignada e um tanto contrariada:

           - Sim, senhor. Concordo plenamente.

           Um momento de silêncio se faz entre os dois. Bella até pensou em descer as escadas para as masmorras, para encontrar Thorin e dizer a ele que ela estava ali, mas resolve ficar para ver se conseguia mais alguma informação relevante. Então Thranduil se dirige a Tauriel.

           - Legolas me disse que você agiu muito bem hoje, na floresta.

           Tauriel levanta a cabeça, surpresa com o comentário de seu rei.

           - Ele está se afeiçoando cada vez mais por você. – disse Thranduil, virando as costas para a elfa.

           - Eu lhe asseguro, meu Rei, que Legolas me vê apenas como a Capitã da Guarda, nada mais que isso – diz Tauriel, rindo sem graça

           - Talvez, sim. Mas eu não tenho tanta certeza.

           - Ademais, senhor, - continua Tauriel - creio que não permitiria que seu filho se envolvesse com uma simples elfa da floresta.

           - É verdade, eu não permitiria – disse Thranduil seco, voltando o olhar para a elfa ruiva – Mas ainda assim, ele se preocupa muito com você. Peço que não dê a ele esperanças onde não há nenhuma.

           E Thranduil se afasta de Tauriel, deixando-a aturdida. Bella percebeu que, embora a elfa não sentisse afeição pelo príncipe Legolas, aquele comentário do Rei Élfico a deixou um tanto humilhada. Então ela,  sem perder a compostura, reclina o tronco a Thranduil e sai do local, com o passo apertado. O Rei Élfico permanece ao lado de uma mesa, onde repousava um jarro com vinho e uma taça. Bella continuava observando-o, por trás do pilar, quando Thranduil diz:

           - Você ainda está aí?

           Bella sente o seu coração congelar, pois agora não havia mais ninguém no salão.

           - Eu sei que você está aí, escondido atrás do pilar. – e ordenando, continua - Vamos, apareça! Eu quero saber quem é que me observa das sombras.

           E era com Bella que Thranduil falava. A hobbit começou a tremer.

           - Como você sabe que estou aqui? – disse Bella, ainda em seu estado de invisibilidade.

           - Eu sinto a sua presença. – Diz Thranduil, amenizando a voz quando este percebe que quem falava com ele tinha a voz aguda e suave, como uma criança - Apareça, e eu prometo que não vou machucá-lo.

           Então Bella retira o anel do dedo e o guarda no bolso de seu colete, para somente depois sair de trás do pilar. Assim que ela se mostra para Thranduil, este fica surpreso com o tamanho dela.

           - Então, você é uma hobbit. E fêmea! Como admitiram você na Companhia?

           - E como você sabe que estou na Companhia? – diz Bella, desconfiada, ainda estacada ao lado do pilar.

           - Sou um elfo de mais de mil anos e profundo conhecedor das forças da natureza. – diz Thranduil, com a taça de vinho em uma das mãos, e caminhando lentamente na direção dela – Sei quando a atmosfera ao meu redor vibra com a presença de seres invisíveis e sinto o que eles trazem dentro de si. E vejo em você uma força poderosa de luz...

            Thranduil interrompe a frase, pois a cada passo que ele dava em direção de Bella, ele sente algo perturbador.

           - ... mas também sinto algo pesado, enevoado... e que não vem diretamente de você.

           Bella, ao ouvir essas palavras do Rei Élfico, vê imediatamente em sua mente o anel que ela guardava no seu bolso.

           - Me diga, o que traz com você? É isto que lhe dá o poder de ficar oculta?

           Bella emudece. Thranduil percebe a lividez da hobbit, e, interrompendo a aproximação, toma mais um gole de seu vinho e dá as costas para Bella.

           - Seja o que for, se veio até as suas mãos, foi por um propósito que não está ao nosso alcance entender. Mas me diga, qual é o seu nome?

           - Bella – diz ela, soltando um suspiro de alívio, pois viu que Thranduil perdera o interesse no dito objeto que despertara a sua curiosidade há um minuto atrás – Bella Baggins, do Bolsão.

           - Muito bem, senhorita Baggins – e Thranduil volta a olhar para ela – e por que você acompanha esse grupo de anões?

           - Creio que eu não posso dizer, majestade. – diz ela, estufando o peito - É um assunto de alta confidencialidade e se eu contar, quebrarei uma cláusula do contrato que tenho com eles.

           Thranduil viu que a expressão de Bella era de pura seriedade com o compromisso que ela firmou. Ele também notou que ela parecia mais uma criança, mesmo para uma hobbit. Aproximou-se novamente de Bella e, agachando-se na frente dela, diz:

            - Imagino que esse contrato a qual você é fiel está além do papel, não é mesmo? – então ele sorri - Me diga, criança: até que ponto você daria a sua vida a Thorin Escudo de Carvalho?

            Bella arregala os olhos, mais uma vez espantada com o Rei Élfico. Concluiu que ele era deveras poderoso, pois de alguma forma soube dos sentimentos dela para com Thorin.

           - Não precisa se assustar, minha cara. Não a culpo por se apaixonar. – ele fica de pé diante de Bella, o que faz com que esta se assuste com a altura e o porte do Rei Élfico – Afinal de contas, o coração é cego e surdo, não vê com clareza e não escuta os conselhos dos sábios. E estou perguntando isto porque eu sinto que cada vez que vocês se aproximam da Montanha Solitária, pressinto em sua vida uma grande tribulação e pesar.

           - Mas vejo que estas tribulações acontecerão se você soltar os anões das suas masmorras, não é mesmo, majestade? – diz Bella, com um cinismo na voz.

           - Oh, sim! E eu irei soltá-los. – diz Thranduil, satisfeito com a audácia da hobbit – Mas não será tão fácil para eu tomar essa decisão, afinal, tentei um acordo com o príncipe herdeiro e não consegui o que eu queria. - E fita os olhos brilhantes e acinzentados, como as estrelas que brilham no céu noturno, diretamente nos olhos de Bella – Acredito que você tenha escutado toda a conversa com ele há alguns minutos atrás, não é?

            Bella apenas acena com a cabeça, afirmativamente. Aquele olhar frio e penetrante a emudecera.

           - Pois bem, senhorita Baggins. Então vou propor o acordo para você: eu vou soltá-los se você me prometer trazer as jóias que me pertence, e que estão nos salões do tesouro de Erebor. Você aceita?

           - E se eu não aceitar? – Bella retoma a coragem e indaga o Rei Élfico num tom ameaçador.

           - Eles apodrecerão nas minhas masmorras, apenas isso. – diz Thranduil com um meio sorriso e levantando as palmas das mãos para cima.

           Bella estreita os olhos. Por que aquelas jóias eram tão importantes para Thranduil? Ele era rico e tinha um tesouro quase que inigualável ao de Erebor e além do mais, não era vantagem para ele manter aqueles anões nas suas celas.

           - Antes de eu aceitar ou não o seu acordo, me responda uma pergunta, por favor. – diz Bella, cruzando os braços.

           - Sou todo ouvidos. – diz Thranduil, sereno

           - Por que essas jóias são tão importantes para você?

           A expressão de Thranduil se fecha imediatamente. Bella percebeu que ela estava entrando num terreno perigoso, mas o Rei Élfico, num semblante triste, responde:

           - Aquelas jóias seriam para a mãe de Legolas, a rainha Wilwarin.

           - Oh, sinto muito. – disse Bella descruzando os braços, pois ela percebeu que atiçou antigas e profundas lembranças no coração do Rei Élfico.

           - Na realidade, - continuou ele - eu encomendei aos anões um colar, com as gemas brancas, antes de Smaug aparecer na Montanha. O colar ficou pronto, mas antes de que elas fossem entregues, aconteceu a Desolação em Valle e em Erebor, o dragão se alojou na Montanha e não consegui reaver as jóias.

           Thranduil recosta o seu corpo num dos pilares. Tinha no rosto um semblante profundamente triste, a ponto de apagar o brilho dos olhos. Isto condoeu Bella.

           - Não consegui presentear a minha esposa, antes de ela partir deste mundo. E agora será mais difícil eu reaver estas jóias, pois vejo em Thorin os traços da doença de Thrór. Ele está sendo tomado pela doença do dragão, uma avareza que chega ao ponto de reter o que não lhe pertence. Alertei, sem sucesso, o avô dele, pois essa doença atraem os dragões, que também não resistem a tesouros acumulados. O início da ruína de  Erebor foi a avareza de Thrór, e não vejo um futuro promissor para você e Thorin, minha cara, pois enquanto ele se deixar levar pela mesma doença que assolou o seu avô, o que resta do reino dos _nauco_ será totalmente destruído, inclusive a ele próprio.

           Bella sente uma grande angústia diante das palavras de Thranduil. Ela não poderia ver o seu amor sucumbir a uma doença que levaria ele e a Companhia para a morte e a ruína. Ela não poderia deixar isto acontecer de jeito nenhum. O Rei Élfico volta a olhar para ela.

           - Sinto o seu coração pesar neste instante, minha cara.

           - Não posso deixar Thorin morrer, majestade, senão morrerei junto. – diz ela, quase chorando.

           - Você o ama muito, eu sei. Mas eu preciso lhe alertar de que, se você aceitar o meu acordo e eu soltá-los, eles poderão ir para a morte certa.

           - Pois então eu também vou sucumbir com eles, grande Rei Thranduil. Eu não abandonarei os meus amigos e estarei sempre ao lado de Thorin, custando a minha vida ou não. Eu aceito o seu acordo.

            Thranduil fica maravilhado com a atitude de Bella.

            - Tão pequena, e com tão grande coração. – diz o Rei Élfico, comovido – Você é digna de honra, Bella Baggins. Espero que Thorin Escudo de Carvalho veja o seu real valor a tempo.

            Então ele se aproxima de Bella, e, inclinando o tronco para vê-la mais de perto, diz:

            - Vejo em você um grande coração e um grande poder dentro dele. Este mundo em que vivemos tem grande necessidade de criaturas como você.- ele dá um profundo suspiro e, voltando a ficar ereto, dá as costas a Bella, dizendo - As chaves das celas ficam no portão de entrada das masmorras. Use o seu poder e sua astúcia para soltar os seus amigos e traga-os para a adega. Vocês poderão escapar dos guardas por lá, pois existe um alçapão que os levarão para um rio, que desagua no Lago Comprido.

           Bella se surpreendeu com a colaboração do Rei Élfico, embora ela ainda o via como uma criatura de índole fria e calculista.

           - Imagino que toda esta ajuda que estou recebendo do senhor, ó grande Rei, é pelo interesse em reaver as jóias de sua falecida esposa, não é mesmo?. – perguntou Bella.

           Thranduil volta a fitar a hobbit, com a expressão séria no belo rosto, que parecia ter sido esculpido em mármore.

           - Também por isso, minha cara. Mas principalmente porque você é a chave para que a loucura que está para acontecer seja amenizada e tenha um desfecho justo. O grande amor que você tem por Thorin pode salvar-nos de uma tragédia anunciada.

           - Você está dizendo da possibilidade de acordarmos o dragão que dorme no interior da Montanha, quando chegarmos em Erebor?

           - O dragão é apenas uma fagulha do que está para vir. Prepare-se para o pior. Agora vá, liberte os seus amigos e procure evitar um grande infortúnio.

           E virou as costas novamente, para não dirigir mais a palavra para Bella. Esta fica um tanto intrigada com a atitude do Rei Élfico e permanece ainda por alguns segundos no salão do trono. Mas logo lembra-se de Thorin e da Companhia, encarcerados nas masmorras e começa a correr pelos longos corredores, em direção ao subterrâneo da fortaleza, pois almejava ter uma conversa muito séria com seu noivo, antes de libertar ele e aos outros das masmorras de Mirkwood.

 


	14. Planejando uma grande fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella recebe uma surpreendente ajuda para libertar os anões das masmorras de Mirkwood, mas um preço deveria ser pago para isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos amigos que acompanham esta fanfic!
> 
> Quero pedir desculpas por não conseguir mais postar dois capítulos por semana, devido a fatos que já expliquei dois capítulos atrás. Assim como alguns que lêem as aventuras de Bella, eu também fico ansiosa para a postagem do próximo capítulo.
> 
> Também gostaria de receber os comentários de vocês: críticas, sugestões, correções, tudo é bem-vindo, mas com bom senso e educação, lógico!
> 
> No meu perfil eu também postei alguns trabalhos artísticos (desenhos) de minha autoria, relacionados ao mundo de Tolkien. Gostaria que apreciassem e comentassem a respeito, ok?
> 
> Abraços a todos!

           Bella voltou a entrar em seu estado de invisibilidade com o uso do anel, antes de entrar nas masmorras do palácio de Mirkwood. Desceu as escadarias para chegar ao nível subterrâneo, passou pelos sentinelas e entrou pelos corredores iluminados com tochas, onde ficavam as celas. Logo que ela começou a se aproximar da cela onde Thorin estava, escutou uma conversa que lhe chamou a atenção. Era Kili que, de dentro de sua cela, mostrava uma pedra lisa e redonda a Tauriel.

           - É uma runa que minha mãe me deu antes de eu sair de casa. – dizia ele à elfa ruiva – ela me disse que era para eu trazer de volta a ela, como uma promessa.

           - Que promessa? – perguntou Tauriel, com interesse.

           - A promessa de eu voltar para casa. – respondeu Kili – Minha mãe se preocupa muito comigo, pois ela acha que eu sou um inconsequente.

           - E você é um inconsequente? – perguntou Tauriel, num meio sorriso.

           - Não, eu não sou. – disse Kili, rindo.

           Então Kili começa a jogar a pedra para o alto, mas quando ela cai, ele não consegue pegá-la e a pedra é projetada para fora de sua cela. Tauriel, num reflexo rápido, impede a pedra de continuar com sua trajetória, parando-a com o seu pé.

           Assim como Tauriel e Kili, Bella começa a escutar uma música que tocava no andar superior. A hobbit começa a ficar interessada em como o rumo que aquela conversa entre o anão e a elfa prosseguiria, e continuou em seu estado de invisibilidade. Então Kili diz:

           - Parece que estão dando uma festa lá em cima.

           - É o banquete da Luz das Estrelas – diz Tauriel – Todas as luzes são sagradas para os Eldar, mas os elfos das florestas amam mais a luz das estrelas.

           - Eu acho a luz das estrelas fria. Para mim parecem ser antigas e distantes.

           - Elas são Memória. Preciosas e puras, como a sua promessa.

           Então ela devolve a pedra para Kili, através das barras da cela. Os dedos de ambos se tocam e os olhares dos dois se encontram, mas logo Tauriel afasta a sua mão e desvia o seu olhar de Kili, talvez porque tenha lembrado de sua raça e posição diante de um prisioneiro anão.

           Bella observava a tudo. Kili e Tauriel estavam interagindo muito além do que se podia esperar entre um anão da Montanha Solitária e uma elfa de Mirkwood. A hobbit, com seu olhar aguçado e astúcia via brilhos nos olhos de cada um e concluiu que havia muito em jogo entre os dois. Sorria, pois ficava alegre quando presenciava novos romances surgindo, quando ela leva um susto com alguém a gritar pelas masmorras:

           - Tauriel!

           Era Legolas, e ele não parecia muito satisfeito com o que tinha visto. O nome da elfa reverberou pelas frias pedras daquele lugar. Tauriel imediatamente se endireita e, levantando-se, se afasta da cela de Kili e se retira das masmorras.

           Bella presenciava a tudo, inclusive os olhares agressivos entre Kili e Legolas. Imaginou então que Kili estava penetrando num terreno onde Legolas imaginava ser seu. Mas a hobbit percebeu bem que Tauriel não se quedava pelo filho de Thranduil, e sim que estava começando a se atrair por Kili.

           Logo, Bella saiu de onde estava e subiu umas poucas escadas de um corredor, onde acabava em uma cela, em especial. É lá que estava Thorin, encarcerado. Mas antes de chegar próximo da cela dele, ela se certificou de que não havia ninguém olhando e tirou o anel do dedo, voltando ao seu estado visível. Ouviu então Balin, que estava numa cela próxima a de Thorin, reclamando:

           - Acredito que nunca mais sairemos daqui, depois que você desprezou o acordo de Thranduil.

           - Pois eu acho que sairão, sim!

           Bella estava em frente do portão da cela de Thorin quando disse isso. Thorin, ao ver a sua querida hobbit do lado de fora da cela, ficou tão feliz que sentiu uma lágrima escorrer do seu olho.

           - BELLA!!! Oh, Bella! – exclamou Thorin em voz alta e agarrando as barras da cela com as mãos – Como você chegou aqui? Como você escapou das aranhas? Como você...

           - SHHHHHH!!! – sibilou Bella, colocando o dedo indicador na sua boca para que Thorin se contesse – Fale baixo! Os guardas podem escutar!

           Balin e Dwalin, ao verem Bella, também ficaram entusiasmados.

           - Por Mahal! É Bella!!! Como chegou aqui?

           - Por favor, amigos! Falem baixo, ou o meu plano irá por água abaixo!

           - Ela tem um plano? – indagou Dwalin.

           - Parece que sim, irmão! – disse Balin, e rindo, continuou a dizer – Geralmente os planos dela são bons!

           - Me escute! – disse Bella, segurando as barras das grades da cela de Thorin - Eu ainda não soltarei vocês, porque eu preciso averiguar algumas coisas primeiro.

           Thorin estava tão feliz em ver Bella que apanhou uma das mãos dela da barra e começou a beijá-la. Bella, emocionada, acariciava o rosto e a barba de Thorin com outra mão.

           - _Amrâlimê*_! – dizia ele, com a voz tão suave, que dissolveu Bella por dentro – eu fiquei tão preocupado! Eu estava quase louco imaginando o que teria acontecido com você, naquela floresta. Como chegou até aqui?

           - Agora eu não posso lhe dizer, meu amor! – dizia Bella, igualmente enternecida – mas eu preciso que você me diga uma coisa, e quero que você seja sincero comigo.

           - Com certeza, serei! – disse Thorin, olhando nos olhos de Bella. Esta, ao ouvir tais palavras, ficou meio insegura, mas ficou ainda mais com medo da reação de Thorin ao ouvir o que ela tinha a lhe perguntar.

           - Bem, vamos lá! – disse Bella, respirando fundo – por que você, quando retornar a Erebor, não devolve o colar ao Rei Thranduil?

           Bella vê o semblante de Thorin cair imediatamente. Ele solta a mão de Bella e sua expressão se torna fria, e em seguida, enfurecida. Bella engole em seco, pois viu que estava pisando em terreno instável, mas achou que era a hora de ela também ser implacável.

           - Como você sabe deste colar? – pergunta ele, seco.

           - Quero que você me responda a pergunta primeiro, Thorin. – devolve Bella, precisa.

           Thorin solta um grunhido baixo. Ficou emburrado, mas não agressivo. Entretanto, aquele olhar que Bella via não pertencia a ele. Ela estava vendo um outro Thorin, talvez tomado pela doença do dragão. Bella pensou que ela necessitava ser rígida com Thorin, como ela fazia com as crianças-hobbit lá no Bolsão. Mas aguardou ele responder, e não demorou muito.

           - Disse a ele que não devolveria o colar porque ele não nos ajudou quando precisávamos. – disse Thorin.

           - Você está dizendo da ocasião que Smaug atacou a montanha? – perguntou Bella.

           - Sim. Eu o vi dar-nos as costas. Ele tinha um exército poderoso naquele dia, e poderia acabar com o dragão num piscar de olhos. Mas ele é um rei invejoso, e quis ver a nossa ruina, pois éramos mais poderosos do que ele.

           Bella imaginou que parte do que Thorin dizia era verdade. Thranduil era um sujeito orgulhoso, mas ele não arriscaria seus soldados em uma briga que não era dele, pois foi a avareza e mesquinhez de Thrór que atraiu Smaug para os tesouros de Erebor.

           - Pois então eu quero que você prometa, Thorin, para mim! – disse Bella, com firmeza - Assim que chegarmos em Erebor, e conseguirmos tirar o dragão do nosso caminho, me prometa que irá devolver o colar para Thranduil?

           - NÃO! – Thorin disse, sonoramente.

           - Mas ele não lhe pertence! – retrucou Bella – Não é certo e nem justo ficar com os objetos dos outros em seu poder! Que espécie de rei você será, agindo desta forma?

           Aquelas palavras incomodaram Thorin. Ele não admitia ter que baixar a guarda e abrir mão de jóias tão belas, como aquele colar de pedras tão brilhantes. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensava que tinha uma reputação a zelar, principalmente com Bella, sua noiva.

           - Ele ainda não nos pagou. – disse Thorin, em voz baixa.

           - Mas ele vai pagar! Thranduil é um rei austero, mas não é injusto!

           - E como você sabe disso? – Thorin respondeu um tanto agressivo – por um acaso você ficou _amiga_ daquele elfo? Como você conseguiu falar com ele sem que a jogasse nas masmorras, assim como fez com nós?

           Bella viu que Thorin estava com ciúmes dela, além de ele estar muito curioso com a possibilidade de ela ter conversado com o Rei Élfico. Ela se encontrava em apuros, pois não sabia o que responder sem ter que falar toda a verdade a Thorin.

           - Eu não falei com ele, pois se fosse assim, ao invés de eu estar conversando com você do lado de fora de sua cela, eu estaria conversando com você de dentro de outra cela. – respondeu Bella – Eu fiquei escondida atrás de um dos pilares do salão do trono e ouvi toda a sua conversa entre vocês dois. Depois que você foi levado de volta para as masmorras, eu escutei ele conversando com Legolas, a respeito do colar. Foi assim que eu soube de tudo isso.

           Bella suava frio, mas não deixava transparecer. Thorin, ao ouvir as palavras da hobbit, começou a ficar mais calmo e acreditou que a astúcia dela não tinha limites, pois já salvara a vida dele por pelo menos em três ocasiões. Por sua vez, a hobbit se sentia muito mal, pois se incomodava muito em mentir, ainda mais para Thorin. Mas não havia outra saída, pois por causa da doença do dragão, ela não poderia contar que possuía um anel poderoso em seu poder, pelo puro medo de Thorin querer começar a usá-la, ou usar apenas o anel, para proveito próprio.

           - Muito bem – disse, por fim, Thorin – mas o que você quer averiguar antes de nos soltar?

           Preciso traçar uma rota de fuga, e antes disso, preciso encontrar um acesso à fuga. – disse Bella. – Não adianta soltar vocês sem termos por onde sair e se esconder, não é mesmo?

           - Essa é a minha noiva! – disse em voz alta Thorin, rindo satisfeito. E, se dirigindo à grade, na direção onde Balin estava, disse, todo orgulhoso – Ela não é inteligente, Balin? Esta é a minha futura esposa!

           - PSSSSSSST! Fale baixo, ou os guardas irão te escutar! – repreendeu Bella, em voz baixa.

           - Desculpe, minha _ghivasha**_! É que eu tenho tanto orgulho de você! – e voltou a pegar as mãos de Bella, através das grades – você não sabe como fiquei desesperado quando eu vi que não estava conosco, Bella! Não sei como vou viver se eu perder você!

           - E eu não viverei sem você, Thorin! – disse Bella, com a voz embargada – quero viver para ver você sendo coroado Rei de Erebor, com o povo aclamando o seu nome, porque eu sei que é isto que deseja, mais do que tudo!

           - Você está enganada, minha pequena. – disse Thorin aproximando a sua face da de Bella, de modo que comprimia as bochechas nas barras da cela – O que eu mais desejo, acima de tudo na minha vida, é ter você ao meu lado, até ouvirmos o chamado de Mandos.

           Ao ouvir isto, Bella sente os olhos marejarem.

           - Eu te amo, Bella Baggins, e quero que você seja a minha rainha!

           Bella solta um suspiro profundo e curto, como um desabafo. Aquela declaração a pegara de surpresa. Num ímpeto, aproxima o seu rosto nas barras da cela e inesperadamente beija Thorin nos lábios. Este, por sua vez, apanha com uma mão a cabeça da hobbit, acariciando os cabelos dela e se entregando ao beijo.

           Dwalin, com os braços cruzados, disse ríspido:

           - Eu detesto interromper os pombinhos, mas Bella não tinha um plano para nos soltar desta masmorra?

           Mas os dois não escutaram o que Dwalin disse, e continuaram se beijando através das grades da cela. Dwalin, percebendo que ninguém lhe dera atenção, resmungou:

           - Essa ladainha de apaixonados! Hunf!

           Então Bella tenta se afastar das barras, mas Thorin insistia em continuar beijando-a. Num protesto suave, Bella diz:

           - Thorin! Thorin! É melhor pararmos por aqui! Eu tenho que começar a colocar o meu plano em prática.

           - Por que você não muda o seu plano e, ao invés de procurar uma rota de fuga, você não planeja ficar presa aqui comigo, na mesma cela? – disse Thorin, com uma malicia nos olhos azuis.

           - Pare com isso, seu arteiro! – disse Bella rindo.

           - Poderíamos ficar aqui, bem juntinhos nesta cela apertada, por centenas de anos...

           - Ora, pare de falar besteira! – disse Bella, corando e soltando uma gargalhada baixa, além de executar um tapinha na mão de Thorin, que ainda segurava o rosto da hobbit que, se afastando, diz finalmente:

           - Eu preciso ir agora. Daqui alguns instantes eu retornarei para passar o plano para vocês.

           - Cuidado, _amrâlimê_! Quero você sem um arranhão aqui de volta. – disse Thorin, preocupado.

           - Pode deixar, querido! – disse Bella, já caminhando apressadamente pelos corredores. – E não saia daí!

           Thorin ri com a piadinha de Bella. Ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado por ela, ainda mais por descobrir que a esperteza e a inteligência de sua noiva se superavam a cada dificuldade que enfrentavam. Agora sentia um grande alivio ao ver Bella inteira e bem. Voltou ao fundo de sua cela e, mergulhado em seus pensamentos, começou a imaginá-la com as jóias de Erebor a adorná-la, principalmente um certo colar de pedras brancas, brilhantes como a luz das estrelas, que pertenciam a um certo Rei Élfico e que deixaria o fino e pálido pescoço de Bella maravilhosamente enfeitado. “Como uma verdadeira rainha!”, pensou, por fim, o príncipe herdeiro.

 

********************************************

           Ao chegar na adega, Bella se escondeu por trás de uma parede e, com os ouvidos mais atentos do que nunca, começou a escutar uma conversa em sindar, mas não entendia quase nada do que diziam. O que ela conseguiu deduzir é que, na adega, estavam dois elfos, e um deles dizia palavras animadas. Lembrou-se, então, de que conseguiu ouvir o que as aranhas na floresta falavam umas para as outras, quando estava com o anel no seu dedo. Sem pensar muito, tirou o anel do bolso e, mais uma vez, o colocou. Feito isto, começou a entender o que os elfos diziam:

           - Acabou de chegar vinho novo, e eu gostaria de que você experimentasse comigo. Vou trabalhar duro esta noite, pois tenho muitos barris vazios para tirar da adega, e o vinho vai amenizar esta dura tarefa. – disse um elfo que Bella imaginou que fosse o mordomo do palácio.

           - Não é uma má idéia – disse o outro elfo – vou experimentar com você e ver se este vinho é digno de ser servido à mesa do Rei. Há um banquete esta noite e não seria bom servir vinho ruim lá em cima.

           Bella se animou ao ouvir os dois elfos conversando, pois imaginou que o caminho para levar a Companhia à liberdade estaria livre daqui a pouco.

           Em seu estado invisível, Bella deu alguns passos para dentro da adega e logo avistou os dois elfos sentados em uma mesa, com dois enormes jarros de vinho e duas taças postas. Um já servia o vinho ao outro e depois encheu o seu próprio copo. E começaram a beber, despreocupadamente. Então Bella notou um objeto com brilhos foscos, pendurado à um prego, no batente de uma porta: eram os molhos de chave das masmorras, que um dos elfos que estava lá e que, coincidentemente, era o chefe da guarda, tinha deixado pendurado ali. Bella percebeu que uma grande sorte estava acenando para ela. Como ela entendia um pouco de vinho, imaginou que este, que os elfos bebiam e que era uma amostra do vinho que seria servido na mesa de Thranduil era o vinho dos jardins de Dorwinion, forte o suficiente para deixar um elfo da floresta zonzo e fora de circulação por algum tempo.

           E não deu outra: logo os elfos estavam com suas faces enroscadas sob a tábua da mesa, dizendo coisas desconexas. Bella agradeceu imensamente a Eru e começou a andar até as chaves que estavam penduradas no batente da porta. Com cuidado e no máximo silêncio, Bella apanhou o molho de chaves e saiu de fininho, pois ela sabia que não poderia subestimar um elfo pelo fato de que eles, mesmo com o mais forte dos vinhos, ainda poderia ser um guerreiro letal.

            Ao atravessar a grande porta da adega, que dava acesso aos corredores do palácio, Bella começou a apertar o passo. Como não tinha colocado as chaves no seu bolso, quem cruzasse com Bella não a enxergaria, mas avistaria um molho de chaves flutuando no ar. Foi o que aconteceu com Thranduil, que estava andando pelos corredores quando viu algo estranho ao longe, e resolveu se aproximar. Bella, que também avistou o Rei Élfico, viu ele se aproximando dela e exclamou, assustada:

           - Majestade! O senhor está me _vendo_?

           Bella imaginou o pior: ou o poder do anel não estava mais funcionando ou Thranduil conseguiu quebrar a magia do anel e mudou de opinião acerca da fuga dela e da Companhia.

           - Senhorita Baggins! – exclamou Thranduil com a voz baixa dizendo o nome da hobbit, pois a reconheceu pela sua voz – é melhor a senhorita arrumar uma maneira de esconder este molho de chaves.

           Bella solta um suspiro, pois somente com o aviso do Rei Élfico sobre as chaves aparentes, que ela percebeu que não as tinha guardado em seu bolso. E assim que Bella guarda o molho de chaves no bolso, Thranduil as vê sumirem na sua frente.

           - Desculpe-me, majestade, e obrigado por avisar. Que Eru lhe abençoe! Adeus!

           Thranduil se admira, mais uma vez, com a simplicidade da hobbit. Ao perceber que ela não estava mais em sua presença, sorri, dá meia volta e começa a caminhar em direção ao grande salão. Não deu mais importância para o que tinha visto, pois ele mesmo já sabia o que iria acontecer. Além do mais, pensou o Rei Élfico, havia um vinho magnífico a ser degustado esta noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Amrâlimê - Meu amor
> 
> ** Ghivasha - Tesouro


	15. O arqueiro de Laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella e a Companhia de Thorin conseguem fugir de Mirkwood, mas não sem lutar contra orcs que os perseguiam pelo caminho. Quando alcançam o Rio Corrente, a caminho de Laketown, deparam-se com um misterioso arqueiro que, após este e os anões entrarem num acordo, concorda em levá-los para a sua cidade e abrigá-los em sua casa. Mas em meio a tudo isso, Bella percebe que Thorin começava a mudar, pois não era mais aquele líder preocupado com seus subordinados e algo chamava mais a atenção dele do que o bem estar da Companhia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do capítulo, pois tentei omitir algumas partes do filme, para que a fic não permanecesse muito atrelada ao trabalho do PJ.

          Logo que Bella retornou às masmorras, abriu a primeira cela que surgiu à sua frente, onde Bifur estava preso. De cela em cela, os portões foram abertos e os anões, libertos, se espreguiçavam e agradeciam a Bella. A última cela a ser aberta era a de Thorin, e quando Bella abriu o portão, imediatamente o príncipe a apanhou em seus braços e deu-lhe um abraço apertado e demorado, para depois beijá-la profundamente.

          - Bella, minha pequena! – suspirou Thorin, com a testa encostada na de Bella – Senti tanto a sua falta!

          - Eu também, meu querido! – disse Bella, arfando, pois Thorin a beijou com paixão – Mas precisamos sair daqui imediatamente! Eu sei aonde levar vocês.

          Então Thorin, se desvencilhando dos braços de Bella, disse aos anões:

          - Vamos seguir Bella! – disse Thorin, em voz baixa – e tudo o que ela disser, obedeceremos.

          Então Bella liderou a Companhia pelos corredores do palácio de Mirkwood, entrando  ora em corredores sombrios, ora iluminados, passando pelo grande salão do trono (que estava vazio), até que desceu, com os anões em seu encalço, uma grande escadaria, até chegarem à grande adega. Os elfos beberrões ainda estavam desacordados em cima da mesa.

          - Ali! – apontou Bella para um canto, onde haviam treze barris vazios, empilhados em três fileiras, formando uma “pirâmide” de barris – Vocês devem entrar em cada barril, e fugiremos neles pelo riacho que passa logo abaixo desta adega.

          - Você está louca? – perguntou Dori, indignado – Vamos fugir por estes barris, pelo rio? Vamos nos arrebentar nas corredeiras!

          - Ouvi os elfos dizendo – continuou Bella - que eles compram vinhos dos homens e estes envasam a bebida nestes barris. Quando o vinho acaba, os elfos enviam os barris vazios pelo riacho, que passa bem abaixo de nós, de volta aos seus fornecedores. Vejam! – diz Bella, caminhando até um assoalho de madeira, onde existia um ínfimo detalhe de recorte na madeira – este é o alçapão por onde os barris saem, e iremos sair daqui, dentro dos barris.

          - Estes barris são muito firmes para serem arrebentados – disse Óin, examinando um deles – E não temos outra escolha, a não ser acatar a idéia de Bella.

          - Provavelmente quem fornece os vinhos para os elfos daqui são os homens de Laketown, a última cidade com habitantes antes de se chegar em Erebor. – disse Balin – Estamos no caminho certo!

          - Vamos ter que arriscar e fazer o que Bella diz. – disse Dwalin – Prefiro me arrebentar nas corredeiras a ficar preso neste lugar!

          Então todos começaram a entrar nos barris, quando ouviram passadas fortes vindo dos corredores. Eram os guardas élficos, que já deram falta dos anões nas masmorras.

          - Estão todos acomodados? – disse Bella, puxando uma alavanca de madeira, fixado na parede da adega – Então, lá vai!

          Assim que ela puxou a alavanca, o assoalho se abriu e onde os barris estavam empilhados, um a um foram tragados pela abertura, rolando direto para as águas do rio que passava em grande velocidade por baixo da adega. Bella ouvia exclamações animadas, desde “E lá vamos nós!” até expressões de medo, do tipo “Mahal me guarde!”, e ela ria por dentro. Assim que todos os barris rolaram para o rio, o alçapão se fechou e Bella percebeu que tinha ficado sozinha.

          - Nossa! Esqueci de mim! – disse ela, colocando as mãos à cabeça.

          Imediatamente, ela foi até onde o alçapão tinha se fechado, e começou a pular em cima dele, para forçá-lo a ser aberto novamente. Ao mesmo tempo, ouvia o estrondo crescente dos passos da guarda élfica, se aproximando da adega, e isto deu a Bella um pouco de desespero.

          - Vamos! Abre! – dizia Bella, dando pulos cada vez mais altos, com seus peludos e grandes pés – ABRE! AAABREEE!!!

          Depois de alguns pulos, o alçapão se abre, se inclinando para o riacho, e Bella, caindo de bumbum no assoalho, escorregou até às águas. Foi inevitável para ela soltar um grito:

          - UUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

          Tudo isso aconteceu bem na hora exata que Tauriel e os guardas entraram na adega e conseguiram ver apenas o alçapão se fechar. A elfa ruiva virou-se para um soldado, e disse:

          - Eles estão fugindo pela correnteza, a caminho do Rio Corrente! Avisem os sentinelas das fronteiras!

          Enquanto isso, Bella caía na água. Sentiu que tudo ao seu redor se condensava, pois mergulhara nas águas frias e quase começou a se afogar, não fosse uma mão a agarrá-la pelo colarinho de sua camisa, e trazê-la para a superfície. Era Thorin, que a aguardava do lado de fora da adega, dentro de seu barril. Ele a puxou, então, de modo que ela conseguiu entrar no barril e permanecer junto ao príncipe anão.

          - Você está bem, pequena? – indagou Thorin, afastando as mechas úmidas do cabelo de Bella, dos olhos dela.

          - Sim... arf! Estou bem! – disse Bella, meio engasgada. – Agora é só deixar os barris seguirem o curso do rio. Pelos meus cálculos, desembocaremos no Lago Comprido.

          Após Bella responder, Thorin a abraça e dá-lhe um demorado beijo na sua testa. Com esse carinho recebido, o frio das roupas molhadas parecia à hobbit que desaparecia gradualmente.

          - Existem guardas nas comportas das fronteiras da floresta – disse Dwalin, tentando se equilibrar de dentro do seu barril. – Todo o cuidado é pouco!

          - Pois então, guerreiros, vamos em frente! – exclamou Thorin – E que Mahal nos proteja!

          Dito isto, o príncipe anão pôs-se a remar com as mãos. Bella permanecia dentro do barril, apenas com o topo da cabeça e os olhos para fora, pois pelo seu tamanho, não alcançava a borda.

          A correnteza estava suave e levava a Companhia em seus barris de um modo bem tranqüilo, mas conforme avançavam, as águas começavam a ficar turbulentas.

          - Estamos chegando próximo das comportas! – exclamou Glóin

          Logo avistaram o grande arco de pedra que divisava as fronteiras do reino élfico da floresta com o Lago Comprido, e seus muros se estendiam até onde a vista alcançasse. E neste arco de pedra haviam sentinelas. Os sentidos de alerta foram despertos em cada um da Companhia, pois previa que haveria pelo menos algum embate entre eles e os elfos que guardavam as fronteiras. Bella se agachou dentro do barril, agarrando uma das pernas de Thorin. “Seja o que Eru quiser!”, pensou Bella, com um grande frio no estômago.

 

*****************************************

 

          Passaram-se longos minutos onde Bella continuava agarrada à perna de Thorin. Sentia-o se mexer e gritar todo o tempo. Estava lutando e, pelo que ela pode ouvir, contra orcs. Ela também escutou alguém dizer que Kili tinha sido ferido por uma flecha orc, e ficou muito apreensiva, chegando a marejar os olhos. Ele era o segundo membro mais novo dos anões – o primeiro era Ori - e estava começando a descobrir muitas coisas, inclusive o amor, mesmo ela sabendo que as chances de ele reencontrar a elfa Tauriel fossem mínimas.

          Ruídos de água, gritos, xingos, batidas, grunhidos e algumas gargalhadas eram ouvidos por Bella. Então ela ouviu de um deles, uma voz distante e bem nítida no meio de toda aquela confusão:

          - Tem elfos nos ajudando!

          Bella ficou tentada a subir até a borda do barril, para espiar quem eram esses elfos. Assim que os olhos atingiram a borda, ela procurou em um lado da margem e viu Legolas, o filho do Rei Élfico, matando orcs com suas flechas, pulando nos troncos das árvores e nas pedras do riacho com uma rapidez incomum. E do outro lado da margem, ela viu Tauriel, também matando orcs como se fossem moscas.

          - Pequena, é melhor voltar a se esconder! – exortou Thorin, enquanto batia com uma clava na cabeça de um orc, rachando o crânio do monstrengo, que tentava pular no barril deles

          Bella obedeceu rapidamente. Viu o que precisava e tirou a conclusão que, para matar orcs, as inimizades históricas entre elfos e anões caem por terra.

          Depois de algum tempo, os ruídos começaram a diminuir, assim como o barulho das águas. Conseguiram se distanciar da fronteira de Mirkwood e já acessavam o rio que dava acesso ao Lago Comprido, quando Bella emergiu do fundo do barril. Olhou para Thorin que, muito cansado, respirava profundamente e que olhou para ela com aqueles profundos olhos azuis, e disse:

          - Acabou, Bella! Estamos livres!

          Bella o abraçou. Mas logo ela quis olhar ao redor para ver se encontrava Kili. Este estava num barril, junto com Fili, o rosto expressando dor.

          - O que aconteceu com Kili? – perguntou Bella

          - Foi atingido por uma flecha, não sabemos ainda se foi de orc ou elfo. – respondeu Thorin – Mas ele é forte, e vai superar isto.

          Bella voltou a olhar para Kili, e este gemia baixinho de dor. Não ficou confiante com as palavras de Thorin, mas no momento, não podia fazer nada. Permaneceram em silêncio e deixaram que a correnteza os levasse até a margem. Quando chegaram, um por um deixaram os barris e uns começaram a se alongar, outros simplesmente sentaram na margem seca, que era de pedra bruta. Kili, ao sair do barril e colocar um pé no chão, gemeu de dor. Havia uma flecha quebrada em sua coxa. Bofur logo correu para acudi-lo. Imediatamente, Bella se aproximou de Kili e Bofur, muito preocupados:

          - E então, como ele está? – perguntou ela a Bofur.

          - Nada bem – o anão menestrel levantou o rosto para a hobbit com expressão preocupada – ele foi atingido por uma flecha negra, que contém veneno.

          - Eu estou bem! – resmungou Kili, expressando dor – Não se preocupem comigo!

          Todos viam que ele não estava bem. Bofur, aproveitando que Kili estava distraído, arrancou a flecha da perna do jovem anão de uma vez, o que fez com que ele soltasse um grito estridente de dor. Bella se arrepiou ao ouvi-lo gritar e seu coração pesou.

          - E onde está Óin? – perguntou Fili, se aproximando do grupo

          - Está se recuperando logo ali – e Bifur apontou o dedo onde Óin estava sentado, com Glóin espalmando as costas do irmão, para tentar tirar um pouco de água dos pulmões do mestre curandeiro. Neste meio tempo, Thorin se aproxima e dando uma rápida olhadela na perna de Kili, diz com uma expressão mal-humorada.

          - Então vamos sair daqui rápido. Bofur e Fili, vocês tem dois minutos! Devem ter mais orcs pelas redondezas e aqui não é um lugar seguro para ficarmos, e estamos sem armas.

          Bella ficou intrigada com a reação de Thorin, pois ela o achou distante, como se estivesse mais preocupado com outra coisa. Mas deixou de dar importância a isto e começou a tentar ajudar Bofur e Fili, com os curativos. Então Bofur fez um torniquete improvisado na perna de Kili, que era um pedaço de tira de tecido amarrado firmemente, logo acima do ferimento, para que o veneno não se espalhasse tão rapidamente. Logo, Kili se endireitou com um pé, apoiado em um ombro do seu irmão.

          Mas não esperavam que um sujeito moreno, de olhos duros e sofridos, e que apareceu num monólito logo acima da margem do rio, colocaria Ori – que estava sentado tranquilamente na margem, tirando a água de dentro de suas botas - na mira de uma flecha. Dwalin, percebendo a ameaça, entrou na frente de Ori com um pedaço de tronco de árvore, que usava como arma improvisada, para defendê-lo. Mas o arqueiro rapidamente soltou a flecha de seu arco, acertando em cheio o tronco, quebrando-o no meio e deixando Dwalin atordoado. Logo à esquerda do arqueiro misterioso, apareceu Kili que, mesmo naquele estado deplorável, estava prestes a atirar uma pedra no arqueiro. Entretanto, viu a mesma ser arrancada instantaneamente da mão com uma outra flecha certeira.

          - Façam isto de novo – disse o misterioso arqueiro, já apontando a flecha na direção de Ori novamente – e ele morre.

 

********************************************

 

          Após Balin e Thorin negociarem com Bard – este era o nome do arqueiro misterioso que encontraram nas margens do rio - todos entraram no barco e navegaram até Laketown. Bard havia exortado que os anões, numa certa altura do caminho, deveriam entrar nos barris vazios, para que pudessem passar pelos guardas da entrada da cidade.

          Bard era viúvo e tinha três filhos: Báin, o mais velho, Sigrid e Tilda, a mais nova. Pertencia à raça dos homens e era muito pobre, assim como a grande maioria da população de Laketown. O Senhor da cidade era um tirano corrupto que enriquecia às custas do trabalho do povo, através de serviços prestados ao Rei Thranduil. Obviamente que o repasse do pagamento aos serviços não era justo: o Senhor da cidade retinha uma grande soma para si, entregava apenas o mínimo à população, o necessário para que eles pudessem comer. E tinha ainda o fato de que este líder – uma espécie de politico da Terra-média - não realizava nada na cidade em prol dos habitantes de Laketown, que era um povo muito pobre, doente e oprimido. Assim que Bella e os anões entraram na cidade e depois que percorreram caminhos torturosos e becos escuros às escondidas até a casa de Bard, ela conseguiu perceber o quão sofrido era esse povo.

          A casa de Bard, assim como todas as casas da cidade, era uma palafita* não muito pequena. Embora fosse uma casa simples, era bem cuidada e limpa. Sigrid e Tilda, as filhas do arqueiro, eram as donas da casa. Bard e Báin trabalhavam como pescadores e atravessadores de barris. As meninas, que já estavam preparando o jantar, quase caíram para trás quando viu uma porção de anões emergindo da latrina da casa.

          - Pai! – exclamou Sigrid a Bard, quando viu que o pai estava ciente da invasão – o senhor pode me explicar isto?

          - Filha, eu nem sei por onde começar. – disse Bard, desanimado.

          - Preciso de um banho, urgente! – reclamou Óin – este cheiro de peixe está me matando.

          Antes de chegarem em Laketown, Bard encheu os barris com peixes, para serem comercializados dentro da cidade. Obviamente esta parte do plano ele não contou para a Companhia, pois se fosse assim, ninguém concordaria e o plano iria por água abaixo, juntamente com as moedas extras que ganharia com o serviço de atravessador.

          - Deixem Bella se limpar primeiro. – disse Thorin, favorecendo a sua noiva – Depois serei eu, e vocês depois tirem na sorte quem serão os próximos.

          Bard notou que Bella era uma espécie de “preferida” do príncipe anão. Não conseguiu deixar de perguntar a Thorin:

          - Desculpe-me perguntar, mestre Thorin, mas essa hobbit... ela é alguma parente distante sua?

          - Por que pergunta? – respondeu Thorin com uma outra pergunta, mas rispidamente e fuzilando Bard com o olhar.

          - É que você a trata muito bem, mesmo se fosse uma simples fêmea que estivesse acompanhando vocês.

          - Você não tem nada a ver com isso... – Dwalin já estava entre Thorin e Bard, defendendo o que seria o segredo da Companhia para quem não fizesse parte dela, mas Thorin não achou justo ocultar este fato ao dono da casa que os estava abrigando, e apenas tocou no ombro do anão truculento, o que fez com que o mesmo interrompesse a investida contra o homem.

          - Ela é minha noiva, achando você estranho ou não a resposta. – respondeu Thorin, de imediato, mas não com menos rispidez. E Bard arregalou os olhos com a resposta.

          Bella apenas prestava atenção, um tanto apreensiva, na conversa de Thorin com Bard. O arqueiro lançou um olhar curioso para Bella, e disse:

          - Mas é isto possível, um casamento inter-racial?

          - Se é o que está acontecendo, e você está testemunhando, – disse Balin, intervindo e tentando apaziguar os ânimos – sim, isto é possível.

          Bard silenciou-se, mas a sua cabeça tinha milhares de indagações. Preferiu deixar as outras perguntas para depois, ou apenas ficar quieto, observando o taciturno anão e aquela hobbit tão delicada, pois Thorin e Bella eram como água e óleo para ele.

          - Senhorita – disse Sigrid, sorrindo com uma toalha no braço – vou lhe mostrar onde está a tina de água para que possa se banhar.

          Bella sorriu para a mocinha, que já estava caminhando para um pequeno corredor, e então ela a seguiu.

 

**********************************************

          - Qual é o seu nome?

          Bella estava sentada dentro de uma tina cheia de água quente que, para ela, parecia uma grande piscina, pois o tamanho da hobbit não condizia com nada naquela casa. Sigrid estava ajudando Bella no banho. Arrepiou-se quando viu que a hobbit ainda tinha algumas cicatrizes em seu tórax. Fez a pergunta com um aperto no coração.

          - Bella Baggins, do Bolsão. – disse Bella enquanto sentia seus músculos relaxarem com o toque da bucha que Sigrid esfregava nos ombros da hobbit. – E o seu?

          - Sou Sigrid. – e começou a colocar menos pressão na esfregação quando desceu a bucha para o tórax, onde haviam as cicatrizes.

          - Ah, não se preocupe com os machucados, Sigrid! – respondeu Bella, sentindo que a menina estava preocupada em machucá-la – Eles já estão bem cicatrizados.

          - Mas o que houve para você ficar assim tão machucada?

          - Foi uma luta que eu tive com um warg.

          - O quê? – disse Sigrid alarmada – Você é louca? Por que lutou com um warg?

          - Foi para defender o meu noivo, que iria ser devorado por ele, e decapitado por um orc.

          Sigrid ficou lívida com a resposta de Bella, e ficou mais estupefata com a tranquilidade dela.

          - E você me conta essas coisas como se tivesse contando sua ida à uma feira!

          - É que tudo isso já passou, e não tem o porque de ficar lamentando. Minhas cicatrizes estão aí para testificar o que aconteceu. E não me arrependo de nada, viu? – disse Bella, rindo.

          - Por Eru, Bella! Você realmente ama o seu noivo, não é?

         Bella arrepiou quando Sigrid perguntou isso. Nunca havia parado para pensar o quanto ela amava Thorin, e naquele instante ela pode rever em sua mente todos os perigos e descobertas que passaram juntos. Sim, de fato, ela amava profundamente Thorin, mas será que ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava?

          Bella estava notando que Thorin começara a mudar. No início da jornada, o príncipe se preocupava demasiadamente com a vida de cada anão da Companhia. Entretanto, quando Kili se feriu com a flecha negra do orc, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se aproximar de seu sobrinho e examiná-lo, pois parecia que não havia preocupação com a saúde de Kili. Simplesmente disse a Bofur que ele tinha dois minutos para fazer um torniquete e um curativo, para poder prosseguir com a jornada, como se isso fosse mais importante do que a vida do seu sobrinho. Relembrou as palavras do Rei Thranduil, quando ele falou da doença do dragão que assolara o avô de Thorin:

 _“ (...)vejo em Thorin os traços da doença de Thrór. Ele está sendo tomado pela doença do dragão, uma avareza que chega ao ponto de reter o que não lhe pertence. Alertei, sem sucesso, o avô dele, pois essa doença atraem os dragões, que também não resistem a tesouros acumulados._ _O início da ruína de  Erebor foi a avareza de Thrór, e não vejo um futuro promissor para você e Thorin, minha cara, pois enquanto ele se deixar levar pela mesma doença que assolou o seu avô, o que resta do reino dos_ nauco _será totalmente destruído, inclusive a ele próprio.”_

          Bella soltou um suspiro profundo. Já estava de banho tomado e com roupas emprestadas de Tilda, um simples vestido verde musgo que a filha mais nova de Bard forneceu a ela com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Mas Bella começava a ficar muito preocupada com Thorin, pois o que o Rei Thranduil tinha lhe dito em Mirkwood estava começando a acontecer. Bella sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas de modo bem sutil, para que Thorin não se ofendesse com a desconfiança dela.

          - Eru Grandioso! O que eu faço?

          Bella estava sentada num banco próximo a uma das janelas da casa de Bard, observando a névoa fina e branca pairando por sobre as águas, e que a lua cheia iluminava. Sentia as lágrimas correrem em seu rosto, pois no momento não vinha idéia alguma do que fazer com a doença do dragão que começava a assolar o seu amado Thorin. E a idéia de perdê-lo era demasiado assustadora para ela. Um grande buraco em seu peito se formava quando pensava assim.

          - O que você quer fazer, que está clamando a Eru, _amrâlimê_?

          Thorin veio por trás de Bella, o que fez com que a hobbit sobressaltasse um pouco.

          - Desculpe, pequena. Eu a assustei...

          - Não, Thorin! Não tem problema! Sente-se aqui comigo.

          - Estava chorando? – disse Thorin quando sentava ao lado de Bella, com a expressão mais preocupada do mundo – O que aconteceu? Alguém te destratou?

          Thorin passava os dedos pelo rosto de Bella, tentando enxugar as lágrimas de sua pequena. Os olhos azuis penetrantes estavam tristes, expressando preocupação com a tristeza de  Bella. Ao ver a preocupação de Thorin por ela, a hobbit sentiu o seu coração se derreter, pois era como se Thorin não soubesse ou não tivesse idéia do que realmente o acometia. Naquele momento a doença do dragão não estava se manifestando, pois Thorin se apresentava mais amável e preocupado. Mas ela tentava parar de chorar e não conseguia, até que ela abriu os braços e jogou o seu corpo de encontro a Thorin, dizendo:

          - Por favor, Thorin, me abrace!

          Thorin imediatamente a acolheu em seus braços fortes, apertando-a contra si, sentindo o corpo pequeno e quente de sua amada próximo do seu coração.

          - Bella, não chore! – sussurrava ele enternecido ao ouvido dela – Eu não gosto de te ver assim. O que posso fazer para você voltar a sorrir de novo, pequena?

          Bella não queria chorar, mas o seu coração não obedecia a vontade do seu cérebro. Soluçava baixinho e então disse, entre soluços.

          - Eu só estou com saudades de casa, Thorin. Não se preocupe comigo!

          - Oh, Bella! – ele sussurrou mais uma vez em seu ouvido – Não fique assim, por favor! Eu quero fazer de tudo para amenizar a sua dor, pois se você sofre, eu também sofro.

          E então Thorin a afastou um pouco de si, para poder ver os belos olhos âmbar de sua amada.

          - Você é linda, _ghivasha_! – disse ele, emocionado – Mas você é maravilhosa quando estampa um sorriso neste teu rosto delicado. Só peço a você que tenha mais um pouco de paciência, porque estamos quase chegando ao nosso destino, e então resolveremos a saudade que você tem de sua toca, nem que eu tenha que construir uma toca igualzinha a sua em Erebor para que possamos viver juntos depois de nos casarmos.

          Bella foi do choro ao riso, o que fez Thorin também sorrir.

          - Seu bobo! – disse ela - Só você pra me fazer rir!

          - Eu sou um bobo a seu serviço, minha pequena! – disse Thorin, rindo – venha cá, deite em meu peito, e vamos admirar a lua que está maravilhosa.

          Então Bella faz o que Thorin propôs, e deita sua cabeça no peito forte e quente do príncipe anão. Ele, por sua vez, envolvia o corpo da hobbit com seus fortes braços, aninhando-a, enquanto beijava os cabelos dela. Bella se sentia amada e protegida naquele momento, e desejou que o tempo parasse eternamente, para que ela ficasse com Thorin daquela maneira para sempre. Observaram a lua em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que as batidas do coração de Thorin provocassem um relaxamento em Bella, a ponto de fazê-la sentir sono. Não demorou muito e ela adormeceu aquecida nos braços de Thorin, rezando para que Ilúvatar oferecesse a ela uma idéia, um plano ou ajuda, para livrar o seu tão amado Thorin daquela maldita doença que já começava a tomar conta do príncipe. O ultimo pensamento dela antes de embarcar num profundo sono foi este:

_“Não é justo, Eru! Não é justo me fazer conhecer o amor, para depois me tirar!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Palafita = casas construídas sobre estacas de madeira, localizadas em regiões alagadiças, cuja função é evitar que as casas sejam arrastadas pelas correntezas dos rios.


	16. A grande missão de Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doença do dragão possui Thorin a cada dia que passa e Bella, presenciando o príncipe sucumbir perante essa maldição, começa a se desesperar, pois é o fim iminente do príncipe herdeiro e do reino de Erebor. Mas lembra-se da conversa com Galadriel quando a Companhia passou alguns dias em Rivendell e a hobbit percebe que tem a solução para livrar Thorin das garras da maldição, sabendo que isto pode custar a sua felicidade e a sua própria vida.
> 
> Olá amigos e amigas!
> 
> Desculpem a (grande) demora para postar este capítulo! Aconteceram várias coisas que me impediam de fazer isto. Uma delas é a conclusão de meu tratamento de saúde, que me tomou o tempo que eu reservava para escrever. Outro motivo é que, devido a esta interrupção, eu "travei" nas minhas inspirações. Tive que ler e reler até onde eu escrevi, escutar muita música, ler e assistir os filmes novamente até que, quando eu não tinha mais por onde pensar e buscar inspiração, aconteceu! E então pude, com muita felicidade e alívio, dar continuidade à fanfic.  
> Espero que vocês não tenham desanimado. Espero, do fundo de meu coração, que vocês estejam esperando ansiosamente por este capítulo! E, finalmente, espero que gostem dele!
> 
> Um grande abraço!

          Bella acordou em uma cama macia, coberta com uma colcha de retalhos de uma das filhas de Bard. Adormeceu encostada ao peito de Thorin na noite passada, lembrando da sensação ótima de dormir nos braços quentes do seu querido príncipe. E, provavelmente, ele a levou carregada para a cama, e a cobriu. Esse gesto de Thorin fez com que Bella se sentisse protegida. Imaginou como seria quando estivessem casados. A sua mente fantasiava sobre os toques macios e envolventes daquelas fortes mãos, o olhar azul profundo sempre pousado nela e os sorrisos que, a despeito da barba negra e espessa, surgia em seu rosto nos momentos oportunos e iluminava toda aquela fronte pesada. Os olhos de Bella, tomados pela paixão que tinha por ele, via-o como um belo anão, talvez o mais bonito de todos. Os cabelos negros e ondulados, com pinceladas prateadas nas mechas da fronte, que caíam como cascatas pelo pescoço e ombros largos, o porte altivo e o nariz afilado faziam com que ela se orgulhasse do belo noivo que tinha. Mas o que mais prendia a atenção dela eram os olhos de Thorin: de um azul profundo, como o céu de outono no ocaso, brilhantes, decididos e diretos, intimidava a quem não o conhecia, mas para Bella, aquele belo par de olhos lhe forneciam uma paz profunda, uma segurança que jamais ela havia imaginado encontrar. Com Thorin ao seu lado, ela se sentia amada, protegida, amparada e completa.

          Thorin era apaixonado por ela, disto Bella sabia muito bem. Ela via os olhos dele brilharem quando a via, como duas estrelas vespertinas. Entretanto, nas últimas semanas, desde que foram capturados em Mirkwood, ela percebeu que os olhos de Thorin tinham outro brilho: o da ganância. Eles se manifestavam em períodos esporádicos, mas astuta como era a hobbit, Bella começara a perceber esta característica. Depois de algum tempo, em suas conversas a sós, ele comentava muito sobre o ouro de Erebor, com a avidez de um urubu na carniça. De vez em quando ele dizia sobre o casamento, os herdeiros que possivelmente poderiam ter e sobre a sua irmã que viria das Montanhas Azuis, para morar com eles na Montanha Solitária. Mas a constante agora era o ouro, e um novo personagem que surgia dos lábios de Thorin: _a Pedra Arken_ *.

          - Você precisa ver, Bella! A Pedra Arken, o Coração da Montanha! É uma gema de beleza incomparável! Branca como a luz da lua e com brilho próprio. Com o trabalho dos mineiros na época em que meu avô era rei, ela foi engastada de tal forma que o seu brilho se intensificou e ela brilhava como o próprio sol na cabeceira do trono de Thrór. Era como se toda Arda orbitasse em volta de Erebor, tamanha era a beleza desta abençoada jóia!

          - Entendo que esta jóia deve ser belíssima, Thorin, mas qual é a serventia dela?

          - Serventia??? – perguntou Thorin, rindo incrédulo da inocência de Bella – _Ghivasha_ , a serventia dela é que ela atesta o poder de quem a possui, ou seja, quando eu me tornar rei de Erebor, eu serei o monarca mais poderoso da região! Ouso dizer que serei mais poderoso do que aquela “fadinha da floresta” de Mirkwood!

          - Tudo bem, meu amor, mas não se esqueça de que existe um dragão lá dentro do seu palácio e que ele também pode estar pensando a mesma coisa que você. Smaug deve estar namorando esta pedra com todas as suas forças, pois pelo pouco que conheço dos dragões, eles amam tesouros. Sobretudo jóias raras, como essa Pedra Arken!

          - Bella, não é “essa pedra”, e sim A PEDRA! Igual a ela não existe. Ouvi dizer que existiram em tempos passados três _pedrinhas brilhantes_ ** que pertenciam ao povo dos elfos da Primeira Era, mas que se perderam por aí. Agora a Pedra Arken é única, e eu serei o único a possuí-la, custe o que custar!

          E Thorin, após o seu minucioso relato da Pedra Arken à Bella, levantou os olhos para a Montanha Solitária, que conseguiam ver de uma das janelas da casa de Bard, e que estava há alguns quilômetros de Laketown. A expressão no rosto de Thorin naquele momento era de avidez, ganância e obsessão. Bella se assustou com isso e, deixando Thorin sozinho com seus devaneios, foi procurar Balin, muito preocupada.

          - Mestre Balin! Mestre Balin! – dizia Bella, enquanto corria angustiada em direção ao velho anão que contava o pouco de moedas que restara do cofre da Companhia, e que os elfos não conseguiram confiscar deles.

          - Por Mahal! – disse Balin, assustado ao ver a expressão de inquietude no rosto da hobbit – O que aconteceu, filha?

          - É Thorin! – disse Bella com a voz entrecortada e com as lágrimas no limiar dos olhos – Ele está estranho, muito estranho!

          Balin já sabia do que Bella estava falando, e Bella também sabia, mas não poderia dizer isso a Balin, pois soube da doença do dragão pela boca de Thranduil. Puxou-a pela mão e fez com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, no banco de madeira da cozinha.

          - Bella, minha querida! – disse Balin, acariciando os cabelos da hobbit, que já começava a soluçar de tristeza – sinto lhe dizer que o seu noivo está num estado de obsessão pelo ouro da Montanha.

          - Mas não é apenas uma obsessão, Mestre Balin! – disse Bella, olhando com os olhos lacrimosos a Balin – Ele está louco, _LOUCO_ por aquele maldito ouro!  E agora ele fala da Pedra Arken, e...

          - Ah! A Pedra Arken! – exclamou Balin, interrompendo Bella – É a pedra que simboliza o poder do rei. Quem a possui é considerado o legítimo rei de Erebor. – o velho anão respira fundo, e continua – Thrór, o avô de Thorin, era obcecado por esta pedra, e se não fosse Thorin, no dia em que Smaug atacou nossa fortaleza, ele teria morrido mais cedo.

          - Como assim?

          - Smaug invadiu os salões de Erebor, atrás de nosso tesouro. – continuou Balin - Thrór, quando percebeu isto, correu para o subterrâneo, onde estavam o nosso ouro, levando a Pedra Arken que ele havia retirado da cabeceira do trono, julgando que a salvaria do dragão, pois estava acometido pela doença do ouro. Mas o faro de Smaug por pedras preciosas é apuradíssimo, e ele perseguiu Thrór até o salão do tesouro, vomitando todo o fogo de seu ventre por todos os lados. Se Thorin não tivesse seguido o avô naquele momento, ele não teria conseguido salvá-lo. Assim que avistou o rei, Thorin o agarrou e o tirou do salão do tesouro, mas a Pedra Arken caiu de suas mãos e se perdeu em meio ao nosso ouro em Erebor.

          Quando Balin terminou, deixou escapar um profundo suspiro, entristecido.

          - E agora Thorin foi acometido pela mesma doença do avô. Que Mahal o proteja.

          - Mas essa doença... – disse Bella, intrigada – parece que atinge apenas os reis de Erebor! Por Arda, mas que raio de doença é essa?

          Balin olhou diretamente nos olhos de Bella, e com a voz grave, começou a explicar:

          - Filha, como você bem sabe, nós anões somos muito apegados por ouro e pedras preciosas. É nossa natureza, pois Mahal, o ferreiro dos Valar e nosso criador, nos fez da terra, de onde vem os nossos tesouros. Mas a doença do dragão intensifica esse nosso desejo, de tal forma que esquecemos daqueles a quem deveríamos amar e proteger de fato: nossa família. A boa notícia é que Thorin está no inicio da doença, possibilitando a ele momentos de lucidez, onde podemos conversar sem a interferência desta maldição, mas a má notícia é que não há cura para a doença do dragão, pelo menos ninguém ainda encontrou a reversão deste encantamento...

          Quando Bella ouviu Balin dizer a palavra _encantamento_ , uma lufada de esperança soprou em seu coração, pois ela lembrou-se imediatamente de Galadriel e a conversa que elas, mais a pequena Arwen, tiveram em Rivendell, quando a Companhia procurava informações para o mapa de Thorin.

 

**********************************************

 

**Rivendell, cinco meses atrás.**

_\- Minha criança – disse Galadriel a Bella enquanto percorria o corredor em direção ao pátio central da mansão de Elrond, com a hobbit e Arwen – seus olhos brilham como as estrelas do céu. Vejo que o seu coração está pleno de alegria._

_Bella não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Thorin demonstrou o juramento matrimonial dos anões de uma forma tão convincente, que parecia a ela que ele estava sendo sincero. O olhar que ele lançava a ela era intenso, como se quisesse penetrar na sua alma e lá permanecer. Estava agora com a sensação de que pisava em nuvens, tal a sensação de leveza do seu espírito._

_\- Senhora – começou Bella, suspirando – eu... eu estou tão... tão... – parou de caminhar, sendo imitada pelas duas elfas que a olhavam com sorrisos em seus rostos – o que é que eu estou sentindo? É tão pleno, tão infinito... tenho a sensação de que isto não cabe em meu coração!_

_Arwen aproximou-se de Bella e, segurando a sua mão, a conduziu, dizendo:_

_\- Bella, vamos até o jardim de meu pai. Lá é um lugar muito agradável e não seremos importunadas por ninguém._

_\- Sim, Bella – disse Galadriel, colocando a sua mão no ombro da hobbit – eu preciso muito falar com você a respeito desse seu sentimento, pois creio que é a primeira vez que se apaixona, não é?_

_Bella assente com a cabeça. Elas recomeçaram a caminhar pelo pátio e entraram por um corredor iluminado por lamparinas. Não demoraram muito e logo entraram no jardim de Elrond, mas o mesmo não estava lá, como era esperado por Arwen e Galadriel._

_\- Vamos nos sentar – disse Galadriel, colocando-se ao lado de Bella num banco de mármore branco. Bella deu um pequeno pulo, com os punhos apoiados no banco, de modo que alcançasse o assento, pois o banco fora feito para pessoas altas, e não para criaturas pequenas como hobbits. Sentou-se e ficou balançando as pernas no ar. Arwen sentou-se do outro lado da hobbit. Galadriel, olhando Bella profundamente, disse:_

_– Vejo que você nunca sentiu a paixão em seu coração, Bella, e isto é muito bom, pois significa que você é pura. Não existe interferências do passado em você, que possa deturpar a sua visão do amor._

_\- Amor? – indagou Bella, encantada – É isso que estou sentindo?_

_\- Sim, criança. – disse Galadriel, quase num sussurro – Thorin despertou esse sentimento poderoso em você, e posso afirmar que ele também está passando pela mesma experiência, pois pude ver que o coração dele também é puro neste sentido._

_\- Você é o primeiro amor dele, assim como ele é o seu primeiro amor, Bella. – disse Arwen, sorrindo com uma leve empolgação – isto não é maravilhoso?_

_Bella sentiu o coração dela parar por um segundo. Tanto ela quanto Thorin eram o primeiro amor um do outro e ela se sentiu especial, muito especial. Histórias assim hobbit nenhum vivenciou, nem mesmo os seus pais que se amavam muito e eram o casal mais feliz e apaixonado do Bolsão. A felicidade vinha no peito de Bella aos borbotões, e ela teve vontade de rir, chorar e gritar, tudo ao mesmo tempo._

_\- Entretanto – disse Galadriel séria, interrompendo o devaneio da hobbit – Thorin está sob a ameaça de uma maldição._

_O riso no rosto de Bella se desfez instantaneamente. Imaginou que, logo agora que tinha encontrado o amor, este já estava recebendo ameaças._

_\- C... como assim, senhora? – o rosto da hobbit ficou lívido. Galadriel percebeu a intensidade do susto e da decepção e sorriu novamente._

_\- Não se preocupe, Bella. Não perca as esperanças, pois existe uma maneira de anular esta maldição._

_Bella arregalou os olhos, como se quisesse absorver as informações que Galadriel estaria a dizer, da melhor maneira possível. A Senhora de Lórien, por sua vez, olhava Bella com compaixão, a luz que emanava dela era suave e fornecia a ela uma paz a qual eliminava qualquer traço de ansiedade na hobbit. Bella, por fim, recebeu a tranqüilidade em seu coração e piscou lentamente os grandes olhos cor de âmbar._

_\- Esses seus olhos, Bella – disse Galadriel olhando fixamente para as orbes cor de ouro da hobbit – me dizem que você tem um dom muito especial em seu coração. O seu corpo frágil abriga um espírito tão forte quanto os dos antigos Eldar***. Você é pura, amorosa, inteligente e corajosa e todas essas características a protegem e a protegerão da grande tribulação que está por vir em sua vida, mas você precisa saber o momento certo de usar esse seu tão maravilhoso dom._

_\- E Thorin? – perguntou Bella, preocupada – Ele também será protegido por esse meu dom?_

_\- O herdeiro de Erebor tem um futuro nublado, criança, mas eu vejo uma estrela brilhando no fim de seu caminho. Há chances de você salvá-lo da maldição, mas você deverá ser concisa... – Galadriel estreitou os olhos neste momento, como se enxergasse em Bella algo que ela tinha deixado passar despercebido - ...e também enfrentar uma sombra que paira em seu coração._

_Bella levanta as sombrancelhas, mas a mais alarmada era Arwen, que estava prestando atenção em Galadriel tanto quanto a hobbit._

_\- Vovó – disse Arwen, receosa – a senhora poderia identificar essa sombra?_

_Galadriel continuava estreitando os olhos, que permaneciam fixos nos de Bella quando de repente, a hobbit vê os olhos azuis da elfa enegrecerem._

_\- É uma sombra que vem do norte... – a voz de Galadriel mudara o tom, de melodioso para um sussurro grave e seco – e ela traz a guerra, o ódio e a destruição._

_Bella se assusta com a transformação de Galadriel, assim como Arwen, que leva a mão à sua boca, horrorizada com as palavras da avó. De repente, Galadriel ergue o queixo, como se quisesse libertar algo de dentro dela e, respirando fundo com os olhos fechados, exala o ar lentamente, abaixando a cabeça, como se quisesse libertar algo de dentro dela. E assim que ela exala todo o ar dos seus pulmões, a elfa abre os olhos e tanto Bella quanto Arwen notam que os olhos dela voltaram ao azul claro e a expressão tranqüila e etérea retornara ao seu belo rosto. Mas ainda estava preocupada._

_\- Bella, minha querida, a sombra que vejo em seu caminho é muito poderosa. Mas posso dizer com certeza que os Valar não permitiriam isso na sua vida se você não tivesse a capacidade de enfrentá-lo, pois um espírito como o seu é difícil de se quebrar, e você é integra, não se corrompe e não desiste do que quer._

_A hobbit não gostava nem de imaginar Thorin sendo sucumbido por maldição de qualquer espécie, e começa a chorar._

_\- Senhora... – disse a hobbit, com a voz entrecortada e os olhos inundados de lágrimas – não posso perder Thorin. Preciso saber quando devo agir. Ele tem a sua Montanha para reconquistar e todo o seu povo anseia por isso. Mesmo que ele não termine os seus dias comigo, não posso vê-lo cair! EU DARIA A MINHA VIDA A ELE, E..._

_E Bella, depois de tanto segurar, interrompe a sua frase, porque a emoção em seu peito era demais para ela. Coloca a mão à boca e começa a derrarmar o seu pranto perante Galadriel. A Senhora de Lórien imediatamente a abraça e Bella começa a sentir uma energia muito boa vindo dos braços da elfa, como um bálsamo para a sua ansiedade e dor._

_\- Não se anseie por algo que ainda não aconteceu, criança. Você saberá quando a maldição começar a se manifestar, e além de mim, outros cruzarão o seu caminho e a alertarão quanto a isto. Quando isto acontecer, a sua tribulação estará se aproximando._

_\- Mas... e s-se eu f-falhar? – Bella disse, com o rosto apoiado no peito de Galadriel, ainda soluçando._

_\- Você não vai falhar, querida. Eis o que deve fazer: quando a maldição começar a se manifestar, você vai necessitar de toda a sua força de vontade e fé, para tirar a atenção de Thorin no ouro e trazê-la para você. Mas isto não será o suficiente._

_\- Não será o suficiente??? – perguntou Bella, como se custasse a entender o significado da frase – C-como assim???_

_\- Atrair a atenção do príncipe de Dúrin será uma façanha temporária, pois quanto mais vocês se aproximarem da montanha, mais a doença se manifestará. Entretanto, o próprio Smaug tem, bem próximo dele, a cura para esta maldição._

_\- Então, senhora, me diga, por favor! Eu farei de tudo para salvá-lo!_

_\- Tenho certeza que sim, criança. Mas isto vai exigir muito de você._

_Bella respirou fundo e a cor âmbar se manifestou com mais intensidade em seus olhos. A sua voz saiu firme e decidida._

_\- Senhora Galadriel, como eu dizia, sou capaz de dar a minha própria vida para que Thorin continue vivo. Tenho certeza de que sou capaz de fazer isso. Portanto, eu não me preocupo com o que acontecerá comigo, desde que eu possa livrá-lo, e também à toda a sua linhagem, desta maldita doença que os assolam por anos! Se eu conseguir livrar Thorin da maldição e sobreviver, serei a hobbit mais feliz deste mundo. Mas se mesmo eu livrando Thorin da maldição e eu morrer, tenho certeza que morrerei em paz e feliz, e terei uma morada digna nos salões de Mandos****. Eu não me importo comigo, pois o meu amor por Thorin é maior do que a minha necessidade de viver._

_Quando Bella disse tudo isso, Galadriel pode ver, ao redor da cabeça da hobbit, um halo muito forte de luz, semelhante a um fogo que se espalha por todos os lados. E no peito de Bella, uma luz branca e pura, semelhante às Silmarils, que irradiava de seu coração. Galadriel surpreendeu-se muito com essa visão e, emocionada – talvez uma emoção tão grande que ela não conseguia ocultar – deixou escapar uma lágrima de seus olhos, e disse a Bella, com a mão em seu peito enquanto fazia uma profunda reverência à hobbit:_

_\- Eu estou diante de um espirito evoluído e um coração poderoso. Você, Belladonna Baggins, é uma enviada de Eru Ilúvatar, para salvar a Terra-média dos domínios do mal. Morgoth***** caiu há milênios, mas o mal ainda persiste em nosso mundo, pois existe um poderoso discípulo dele que age nas sombras. Mas o seu espirito poderoso se assemelha ao dos Ístari. Grande poder você possui e não é nada jamais visto por qualquer um de nós, Primogênitos de Ilúvatar._

_Bella ficou assustada ao ver Galadriel se levantar e se reverenciar, ajoelhando-se a frente dela._

_\- Por favor, senhora! Não há necessidade em fazer isso! – e pulou do banco, ficando de pé em frente a Galadriel e segurando os ombros da Dama Branca de Lórien, fez a mesma levantar o rosto – eu não sou tão poderosa assim, pelo menos eu não me sinto desse jeito. Eu apenas carrego um amor puro por Thorin, e é isto que faz com que eu aja e viva. Thorin é o ar que eu respiro e nada mais me importaria se ele morresse._

_\- E é este amor puro que você nutre por Thorin que derrotará o mal, pequena criança! – disse Galadriel emocionada – eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que estou sentindo agora, mas eu tenho certeza de que conhecendo você e seus propósitos, eu e todos os que lutam para preservar o nosso mundo, poderão ter esperanças em derrotar o discípulo de Morgoth, pois agora temos um poderoso aliado entre nós._

_E, levantando-se, Galadriel segura as mãos de Bella e diz:_

_\- Mas o que importa neste momento são as orientações que passarei a você, para livrar Thorin da doença do dragão. Eu já lhe falei que chamar a atenção dele é uma tática para adiar o auge da doença. E você conseguirá fazer isso, se você mostrar a ele que é mais valiosa do que qualquer tesouro._

_\- E como farei isso? – perguntou Bella._

_\- Você deverá deixá-lo e voltar para o Condado._

_\- Mas eu não posso fazer isso! Não posso porque é aí que a doença tomará conta dele!_

_\- Não se ele realmente te amar tanto quanto você o ama._

_Bella ficou intrigada, mas depois começou a compreender._

_\- Estou entendendo... ele precisa ser merecedor do meu amor._

_Galadriel assente com sua cabeça._

_\- Mas, e se ele se importar mais com o seu tesouro do que comigo?_

_\- Então ele não é merecedor de seu amor puro. E a Terra-média perecerá, pois a ganância, que é uma das armas do mal, terá vencido o amor._

_\- E se eu permanecer ao lado dele, mesmo que ele continue com essa doença?_

_\- Você sucumbirá junto com ele, e o nosso mundo estará perdido e totalmente dominado nas garras do mal._

_Bella engoliu em seco. Imaginou o Condado e todo aquele povo que ela amava, a despeito de alguns hobbits insuportáveis, ser destruído pelo mal, além de todos os seus amigos  da Companhia, Gandalf, Elrond, a própria Galadriel e Arwen que estavam com ela, sofrerem e perecerem sob o jugo do discípulo de Morgoth. A sensação que ela teve era de como se lançasse uma semente ao solo e esta não germinasse, e morresse no interior da terra. Inalou um bocado de ar e, lufando o seu peito, disse com a voz firme:_

_\- Está bem, senhora Galadriel! Eu aceito o desafio! Por Thorin e por Arda!_

_Galadriel sorriu e colocou as duas mãos no rosto da hobbit. Um sentimento profundo de gratidão brotou no peito da Senhora de Lórien. Logo após, abraçou Bella, sendo seguida pela pequena Arwen que também tinha lágrimas nos belos olhos claros._

_\- Obrigada, minha criança! Muito obrigada! – disse Galadriel, profundamente emocionada._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pedra Arken - Também chamada de "Coração da Montanha", esta pedra foi encontrada nas profundezas das minas de Erebor, durante o reinado de Thrór, avô de Thorin. Era considerada o símbolo dos povos de Dúrin e há quem diga que esta pedra seria uma das Silmarils perdida durante uma das batalhas da Primeira Era contra Morgoth.
> 
> ** Pedrinhas brilhantes - Thorin referia-se, sarcasticamente, às Silmarils.
> 
> *** Eldar - Também conhecido como "Povos das Estrelas", este nome foi usado como referência para denominar os primeiros elfos que habitaram a Terra-média, as três famílias: Vanyar, Noldor e Teleri.
> 
> **** Salões de Mandos - É o lugar que se divide em "Palácios da Espera" (lugar onde os espíritos dos elfos vão após morrerem, para aguardarem pela reencarnação) e as "Prisões de Mandos" (para onde vão os espíritos dos elfos que cometeram crimes hediondos, e onde nem os Valar conseguem escapar). Bella é uma exceção e consta esta característica apenas nesta fanfic, pois como um espírito evoluído que foi enviado diretamente por Eru Ilúvatar para a sua missão na Terra-média, crê que após a sua morte, o seu espírito irá para os Salões de Mandos, para aguardar pelo Fim dos Tempos.
> 
> ***** Morgoth - Primeiro Senhor do Escuro. Era um Vala que participou da criação de Arda (na realidade, ele quis atrapalhar a criação de Arda, contrariando a vontade de Eru Ilúvatar. Nesta época era chamado de Melkor, e era o Vala mais poderoso de todos, depois de Eru.


	17. Feitiço do esquecimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruman e sua associação com o Segundo Mestre do Escuro, onde explica-se um pouco do que há por trás de todos os infortúnios de nossos queridos heróis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, estou até sem graça, mas quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora em postar o próximo capítulo. Acho que agora as coisas irão se regularizar.
> 
> Este capítulo é diferente de todos, porque é uma explicação mais teórica do universo de Tolkien. Envolve algumas referências de O Silmarillion, onde explica a criação de Arda (mundo no universo Tolkeniano) e sobre os Valar. Explicando melhor, é uma ponte entre a primeira e a segunda parte desta fanfic. Achei importante colocar este capítulo desta forma, para poder explicar o que poderá ocorrer daqui em diante, mas se houver mais dúvidas a respeito, por favor, me mandem as dúvidas nos comentários que responderei com muito prazer.

**_Isengard, Outono de 2941 da Terceira Era_ **

 

 

 

          Saruman permanecia com os olhos fechados e a mão estendida sobre um _Palantír(1)_ que emitia fluidos negros e incandescentes em seu interior, como se encerrasse dentro dele um vulcão ativo. A sua expressão se endurecia, conforme o tempo passava, e de repente, o Palantír começou a emitir luzes mais claras, como se estivesse sendo limpo de toda aquele plasma negro que estava dentro dele. Encurvou os dedos e fez uma expressão de esforço, como se quisesse tentar reverter a reação que ocorria. De repente, uma luz muito forte explodiu de dentro da pedra, mas sem destruí-la. Saruman sente uma grande força o impulsionando para trás e solta um gemido alto. Sente, então, as suas costas indo de encontro ao chão duro e frio de pedra.

         - _Rhaich!(2)_ \- praguejou o mago branco, levantando-se no mesmo instante e olhando furiosamente para a luz que ainda estava sendo liberada do Palantír. – Como isso pode ter acontecido??? Eu estava no controle da memória daquela hobbit insignificante! Como que... – então ele interrompe o colóquio consigo mesmo, e diz, numa voz firme e gutural – Galadriel! Foi ela quem quebrou o meu feitiço! Mas existe alguém mais... e não pode ser Gandalf, pois ele está aprisionado em Dol Guldur...

          Saruman aproximou-se do objeto brilhante e, estreitando os seus olhos, teve uma compreensão melhor do que se passava.

          - Não foi apenas Galadriel! – disse a si mesmo – De fato, a energia está vindo de Lórien, mas vem também de um lugar próximo a ela... Uma floresta escura... Mirkwood! – e espantadíssimo com a visão de dentro da pedra mágica, exclamou:

          – THRANDUIL!!!

          Neste instante, entra no recinto um orc, tão deformado que não se vê em seu rosto os dois olhos, pois um deles está encoberto com um enorme abcesso que começava em sua testa e cobria parcialmente a sua horrenda face. Saruman o vê e logo esbraveja:

          - Mergigoth! Que notícias traz para mim?

          O orc, uma massa bruta de músculos malformados e cicatrizes, com o peito coberto com uma armadura amassada e deteriorada, bate o punho grosso no peito e em uma mesura um tanto grosseira, diz:

          - Salve, mestre Saruman! Estamos caminhando para a etapa final da formação de nossos exércitos. Nossas fornalhas trabalham em força total e as armas e couraças estão em fase de montagem. Acredito que em algumas luas nós estaremos prontos.

          O Palantír de Saruman começa a perder o brilho e logo a fumaça negra e as pequenas labaredas cor de laranja percorrem o seu interior. O líder dos Ístari se aproxima do objeto.

          - Vejo que a minha pedra restabeleceu o seu poder original, mas não consegui segurar o encantamento da perda de memória da hobbit fêmea. Agora ela já relembrou as orientações de Galadriel a respeito da doença do dragão que infectou o descendente de Dúrin e agirá para impedir a finalização dos nossos planos – então ele coloca de volta a sua mão de longos dedos ressequidos por sobre o Palantír – Hum... o Mestre não está satisfeito com o rumo que os acontecimentos seguem.

          - Senhor – intervém Mergigoth, com uma reverência mais exagerada do que a anterior – Azog, o Profano, está aqui e traz noticias de Dol Guldur.

          Mal o orc profere as últimas palavras, Azog surge no salão, os passos pesados reverberando por todo o ambiente e um olhar de quem tem muita sede de sangue. Em um antebraço está implantado um arpão negro, no lugar do membro que fora decepado por Thorin na Batalha de Azanulbizar. Ao se aproximar do mago branco, abaixa a cabeça de tal forma que o queixo encosta em seu peito, devido a sua altura comparada com a do orc pálido.

          - _Saruman! Thrak raugrim ob Par-vadokunaur!_ – a voz gutural do orc pálido em Língua Negra ressoa áspera pelo ambiente.

          - _Kaf urdanogrim, Azog! (3)_ \- respondeu Saruman olhando para cima, mas sem se intimidar com o tamanho do orc branco.

          - < _É melhor o inútil aqui_ > – e apontou para Mergigoth, que soltou um rosnado quando Azog o mencionou – < _não ouvir o que tenho a dizer._ >.

          No mesmo instante, Saruman acenou com a cabeça, para que Mergigoth saísse, e o mesmo deu meia volta e se retirou, resmungando palavrões em Língua Negra. Azog apenas lançou um daqueles olhares assustadores para o orc deformado. O mesmo calou-se no mesmo instante e apertou o passo, em direção à saída, para somente então Azog começar a falar:

         - < _Nosso mestre está preparando o terreno para a grande batalha. Ele capturou Gandalf em Dol Guldur e o mantém prisioneiro lá._ >

         - < _Capturou Gandalf? Isto é uma ótima noticia!_ > – disse Saruman, como se ainda não soubesse disso - < _É um intrometido a menos para atrapalhar os nossos planos!_ >

          - < _Ele também quer saber se os planos com a hobbit e com Escudo de Carvalho estão a contento._ >

         Saruman não respondeu de imediato. Ele não diria toda a verdade, embora soubesse que o seu mestre tinha o poder de enxergar muito além dos domínios de Dol Guldur, mas mantinha-se recluso naquelas ruínas, pois ainda estava fraco, e por isso resolveu arriscar uma meia verdade:

         - < _Diga a ele que houve um contratempo: Galadriel e Thranduil intervieram sobre a magia que eu dirigia à hobbit, e o feitiço do esquecimento foi quebrado. Entretanto, preciso de um reforço de magia negra, pois os elfos estão insistindo em amular as nossas ações mágicas.. >_

          - Azog arregalou levemente os seus pequeninos olhos claros, mas logo os estreitou e rosnou, ameaçadoramente:

          - < _O Necromante não tolera falhas._ >

          - < _Sim, eu sei disso!_ > \- respondeu Saruman, um tanto irritado com o tom intimidador do orc pálido - < _Mas eu não contava que o Rei de Mirkwood possuisse tais poderes. Estou administrando as coisas, mas eu repito: necessito de um reforço contra os elfos!_ >

          - < _Estou vendo que, desta vez, o Mestre não escolheu bem o seu vassalo_ > - cuspiu Azog, fazendo Saruman sentir o sangue ferver.

          Entretanto, o Ístar não se exaltou, apenas manteve a aparência serena, o que fez com que Azog estreitasse ameaçadoramente os olhos.

          O orc branco empunhou com mais força a sua clava. Estava com a cara mais fechada do que já tinha, pois não gostava de levar más notícias para o seu senhor.

          - < _Vou retornar a Dol Guldur e transmitirei a mensagem ao Mestre._ > \- e logo virou as costas, para sair do salão com os passos ainda mais pesados.

          - < _Isso! Faça apenas isto!_ > \- respondeu o mago branco, também com a cara fechada e desejando que aquele brutamontes saísse logo de sua frente. Ele não tolerava a presença de Azog, mas seu Mestre havia o designado para eliminar a descendência de Dúrin e tomar Erebor para o domínio do mal, uma tarefa importante e que poderia ser executada apenas pelo orc pálido. Smaug estava na Montanha já há muitos anos e, ao contrário do que todos sabiam, não era apenas pelo ouro de Erebor, e sim para guardar o território até que a ascensão do mal no mundo retornasse com força total.

          Saruman ficou sozinho em seu salão, olhando para o seu Palantír e tentando imaginar como é que Thranduil lançara os seus poderes para além de Mirkwood, pois este era preocupado demais com a sua floresta para estender seus pensamentos para além dela e suas habilidades mágicas eram limitadas às forças de sua mente e, quando muito, aos quatro elementos da natureza, não dando importância para mais nada fora de seu território. Que o Rei Élfico era poderoso e altamente sensível ao ambiente, disso ele sabia bem, mas que poderia estender a sua magia para fora de seus domínios, isto era novidade para Saruman, pois um elfo sindar como Thranduil, mesmo habitando a Terra-média por milhares de anos, não possuiria a capacidade de amplificar suas habilidades de uma forma subjetiva, não material, como interferir em magia negra à distância.

          Entretanto Saruman acreditava que o poder que continha dentro de si mesmo era ilimitado na Terra-média, mesmo passando para o lado das trevas, e o que tinha acontecido foi apenas a junção dos poderes etéreos de Galadriel, com o poder telúrico de Thranduil. Saruman temia mais a Galadriel, pois esta habitou Valinor(4) no início dos tempos, viu as Duas Árvores e foi aprendiz e grande amiga da Ístar Melian(5), em Doriath, mas a união das magias dos dois elfos era algo inesperado para ele. Teria que repensar os seus planos e preparar-se para mais um inimigo na esfera da magia. 

          O mago branco não desejava o enriquecimento, mas o poder. Ouro e pedras preciosas eram apenas conseqüências deste poder. E o pacto que Saruman fez com o discípulo de Morgoth(6) lhe assegurava uma posição altíssima, submetendo-se apenas ao seu mestre. 

          O poder. Este era o motivo que movia Saruman a migrar para o lado obscuro, para a magia negra. Ele era um Ístar, e viu, com seus próprios olhos, os Valar, a criação de Valinor, da Terra-média e das criaturas em que nelas vivem. Ele era, junto com os outros quatro magos, os enviados dos deuses para guardarem e vigiarem o mundo. Foi Saruman que, usando de suas artes mágicas, dispersou Alatar e Palando, os Magos Azuis, para terras bem distantes. Radagast, o Castanho, se encantou pelas criaturas selvagens e o mundo vegetal da Terra-média, e deixou de lado a sua missão original e, embora estivesse “fora de circulação” no momento, ainda poderia ressurgir e, portanto, atrapalhar os planos de Saruman. O único que ainda estava na ativa, exercendo a sua função dada pelos Valar era Gandalf, o Cinzento. Este vivia nas cidades, nos vilarejos e nos salões reais, misturando-se com os povos e aconselhando-os à união contra o mal, independente da raça. Embora parecesse um velho cansado e indefeso, ele era muito poderoso na vontade, na justiça e, lógico, na magia. Esse sim era um adversário em potencial para Saruman. 

          Mas assim como ele, o seu mestre – Sauron, que no momento disfarçava-se como o Necromante de Dol Guldur - desejava capturá-lo, e fazer cair por terra toda a proteção dos Ístari no mundo, para que pudessem ter mais liberdade para agirem e aplicarem os seus planos nefastos. E, como uma mosca que fareja o cheiro de comida no lixo, Gandalf foi atraído para a antiga fortaleza do mal, graças às atividades do Necromante, que haviam começado já há algum tempo naquelas ruínas. E naquele momento, Saruman respirava mais aliviado, pois o Necromante enclausurou o Cinzento numa gaiola de ferro suspensa no ar e trancafiada por magia negra. 

          Mas ainda tinham Galadriel e Thranduil, que ameaçavam atrapalhar os seus planos. 

          Saruman já percebera que Thranduil, ao nascer, tinha um espírito poderoso, impetuoso como fogo e de grande sabedoria. E como este pertencia à raça dos elfos sindar, a aproximação do Rei Élfico com os Valar era mais estreita do que a de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho pois o anão, ao nascer, embora também possuísse um espírito poderoso, estava cercado pela aura do materialismo, da ânsia pelos tesouros e do espírito belicoso. Este era mais fácil de ser dominado pelo mal, pois a raça dos anões barba longas não possuía ânsias mais espirituais, como os elfos. E foi fácil para o mestre de Saruman incutir a maldição do ouro na descendência de Dúrin, intensificando o seu desejo por riquezas – natural nos anões - em Thrór quando o mesmo encontrou a Pedra Arken. Depois disso, o espírito da loucura e da ganância fluiu facilmente pela família de Thorin, o que resultou na atração de Smaug até os salões do tesouro de Erebor e da destruição da cidade de Valle, que ficava próxima ao reino dos anões. 

          Já ao Rei Élfico, convertê-lo para o mal era uma tarefa mais difícil, na qual Sauron não havia conseguido fazê-lo. Todas as tragédias na vida de Thranduil – desde a morte de seu pai, o rei Oropher, na batalha da Última Aliança, até a morte misteriosa de sua esposa - provocadas pelo Segundo Senhor do Escuro, ao invés de deprimi-lo, criou-se dentro dele uma força poderosa, voltada para destruir o mal e seu exército de orcs, balrogs(7) e dragões. Mas a única coisa que Sauron conseguiu influenciar negativamente na vida de Thranduil foi a introversão e o auto-confinamento por trás dos muros de seu reino, após o discípulo de Morgoth ter enviado as aranhas de Ungoliant(8) para infestar Mirkwood. 

          Saruman lembrou-se das palavras de Azog: “O Necromante não tolera falhas.” Ele não poderia mais permitir que erros acontecessem e ficou imaginando como Thranduil conseguiu agir às ocultas. Concluiu que após o encontro da hobbit Belladonna com o Rei Élfico - e que o mesmo sentindo o encantamento do esquecimento em Bella, agiu em conjunto com Galadriel para quebrar o feitiço – conseguiu fazer com que ela voltasse a se lembrar das orientações de Galadriel, quando a hobbit estava em Rivendell. Saruman sabia que a hobbit não era uma criatura comum, mas ele não conseguia distinguir exatamente quem, ou o que, ela era. Apenas sabia, com certeza, que era uma arma dos Valar para afastar o mal do mundo. A vantagem para Saruman era de que ela não imaginava o potencial que carregava em si mesma, o que fez com que ele concebesse planos para afastar os elfos que possuíam o conhecimento e a sabedoria para aconselhar a pequena criatura, pois estava claro para o Branco que eles estavam dispostos a orientar e instruir Bella contra o poder do mal que voltava a surgir depois de centenas de anos em reclusão. 

          Enquanto Saruman refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos, o Palantír começava a emitir luzes laranjas mais intensas. Era o sinal de que o seu mestre ordenava a sua presença para uma reunião. Imediatamente, Saruman apanhou o seu cajado e, com rapidez, deixou Isengard rumo à Dol Guldur. 

 

 

 

** Este capítulo é dedicado a Sir Christopher Lee ☼ 27/05/1922 † 07/06/2015 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: 
> 
> 1\. Palantír – Segundo o Silmarillion, Feanör criou os Palantír durante as primeiras eras de Arda, na quantidade de sete pedras redondas, semelhantes às bolas de cristal das videntes. Elas serviam para comunicação entre elas, mas dependendo do poder de quem a possuía, poderia “guiar” a visão da pedra para virtualmente qualquer parte do mundo, e talvez até do tempo.
> 
> 2\. Rhaich (sindarin) – Maldição
> 
> 3\. - Saruman! Thrak raugrim ob Par-vadokunaur!  
> (Saruman! Trago notícias do Necromante!)  
> \- Kaf urdanogrim, Azog  
> (Passe-me as ordens, Azog) (Língua Negra)
> 
> 4\. Valinor – Terra dos Valar. Durante a formação do mundo, os Valar criaram os primeiros continentes, e destes que foram criados, escolheram a Terra-média e fundaram a cidade de Almaren para habitar. Entretanto, devido às guerras travadas contra Morgoth, os mesmos criaram um novo lar: Valinor, ou a Terra dos Valar, que foi criada após a destruição de Almaren. (Vide O Silmarillion)
> 
> 5\. Melian – Esposa do Rei Thingol, de Doriath e uma poderosa Ístar que chegou à Terra- média antes de Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast e os Magos Azuis. Galadriel foi uma amiga intima e aprendiz das artes mágicas da mesma. Melian era uma Ístar muito poderosa, chegando a criar um poderoso cinturão de magia ao redor do reino de Doriath, para afastar e ocultar a cidadela dos inimigos. (Vide O Silmarillion)
> 
> 6\. Morgoth – o Primeiro Senhor do Escuro, antes chamado de Melkor. Era um poderosíssimo Vala que tentou distorcer a música dos Ainur na criação de Arda. Após ser expulso por Eru Ilúvatar para a escuridão, voltou-se contra o mesmo e se empenhou em destruir Arda. (Vide O Silmarillion)
> 
> 7\. Balrog – Demônio do mundo antigo. Eram Maiar (da raça de Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast...) que foram corrompidos por Melkor, e transformados em bestas para serem usados ao seu bel prazer. (Vide O Silmarillion)
> 
> 8\. Aranhas de Ungoliant –Ungoliant era um espírito perverso em forma de aranha, que ajudou Morgoth a destruir as Duas Árvores (Vide O Silmarillion). Alimentava-se de tudo o que encontrava pela frente, o que fazia aumentar o seu tamanho, assim como a sua fome. As aranhas que invadiram Mirkwood eram crias de Ungoliant com outras aranhas menores, que residiam nas cercanias de Beleriand. Ungoliant copulou com estas aranhas, devorando-as depois e poupou os seus filhotes. Após, deixou a sua prole para trás e, devido a sua fome extrema e não encontrando mais o que comer, acabou por devorar a si própria. (Vide O Silmarillion).


	18. O retorno da prosperidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin faz promessas vazias ao povo de Laketown, mas somente Bard conhece e teme a ameaça que os anões trazem consigo ao retornarem à Montanha Solitária.
> 
> Queridos e queridas, peço que me perdoem pela demora em postar os capítulos, mas esses atrasos é por que estou resolvendo algumas pendências e não quero descambar com a fic, pois gosto de caprichar em tudo o que eu faço. Mil beijos! <3

          Thorin e os anões estavam reunidos na cozinha da casa de Bard, discutindo os planos para saírem de Laketown sem despertar as atenções dos guardas da cidade. Logo ele lembrou de um dos tópicos do plano, combinado com o arqueiro de Laketown.

          - Está faltando uma parte do nosso trato. Onde elas estão?

          Bard engoliu em seco. O olhar de Thorin sobre ele era cortante: ele notou que o anão estava realmente determinado em seguir até a Montanha Solitária, e estava faltando alguns materiais para seguirem adiante, materiais estes que faziam parte do “pacote de traslado e estadia em Laketown”, pago pelos anões à Bard quando ainda navegavam o Rio Corrente.

          - Espere um minuto! – disse Bard, já caminhando em direção à saída.

          Deu as costas aos anões e desceu até onde o seu pequeno barco estava amarrado, em uma das colunas de sua palafita. Olhou para os dois lados, para se certificar de que não tinha nenhum bisbilhoteiro observando (Bard era muito visado por espiões do governo em Laketown, pois ele tinha a fama de anárquico incitador de revoltas), apanhou uma corda também amarrada numa das colunas, e puxou-a, emergindo um grande embrulho de lona amarrado com cordas. Colocou o embrulho embaixo de seu braço e subiu rapidamente as escadas.

          Ao retornar à cozinha, Bard jogou o embrulho em cima da mesa e disse:

          - Eis a última parte do nosso trato.

          Dwalin e Bofur se aproximaram do embrulho e começaram a desatar as cordas. Ao abrir o pacote, uma porção de armas de terceira mão, gastas e retificadas, estavam diante deles.

          - Mas o que é isto??? – indagou Dwalin, irritado

          - Você não cumpriu com o nosso trato! – exclamou Glóin, não menos irritado que Dwalin – nosso dinheiro era para termos armas de verdade, e não esse monte de ferro velho!

          - Desculpem-me, senhores! É apenas isto que tenho para oferecer. Se vocês quiserem armas novas, o arsenal de Laketown fica nesta direção, dobrando a esquina – respondeu Bard, calmamente, apontando numa direção e depois cruzando os braços.

          Thorin, apanhando um machado de cima da mesa, aproximou-se de Bard e, com os dentes em riste, exclamou:

          - Homem, você nos enganou! Mas agora eu quero a sua ajuda para que possamos invadir o arsenal de Laketown. Precisamos de armas de verdade para enfrentarmos um dragão de verdade dentro daquela montanha! – e apontou o dedo para a Montanha Solitária, que poderia ser vista da janela. – Nós não podemos levar isto!

          E jogou o machado com a lâmina carcomida de ferrugem em cima da mesa, causando um grande ruído, que ressoou pelo recinto.

          Bard viu o fogo nos olhos de Thorin e exclamou:

          - Eu não acredito!

          O arqueiro revirou os olhos, pois notou que o anão estava realmente determinado em seguir com seus planos e, provavelmente, não o deixaria em paz enquanto não os colocasse em prática. Mas logo começou a imaginar que tipo de anões eram aqueles que tinham a missão de voltarem para Erebor. Disseram para Bard que eles eram mercadores das Montanhas Azuis a caminho das Montanhas de Ferro, para visitar parentes. Mas o arqueiro não se convenceu da justificativa daqueles sujeitos atarracados e mal encarados, pois ele via algo mais nos rostos barbudos daqueles anões e principalmente nos olhos de Thorin. Eram caçadores de tesouros? Eram aventureiros? Sejam lá quem aqueles sujeitos eram, Bard percebeu que não eram o que apresentavam ser. Mas como já ouvira falar da teimosia dos anões – e que já estava dando-lhe nos nervos - resolveu ajudá-los, para que logo eles pudessem sair de sua casa.

          - Venham comigo! – disse Bard bufando, enquanto se dirigia até uma porta lateral de sua casa.

          Os anões o seguiram, descendo as escadas com o arqueiro à frente. Após Bard, vinham Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Óin e Glóin. Kili estava um pouco mais atrás do grupo, pois não conseguia acompanhá-los por causa de sua perna machucada.

          Percorreram becos escuros, esgueiraram-se pelas paredes para não serem vistos pelos habitantes de Laketown e pelos guardas, até que chegaram ao alto muro da cadeia, onde estava o arsenal. A única forma de entrar lá era por uma pequena janela, que estava muito alta para que um anão pudesse alcançá-la. Mesmo para um homem, como Bard, seria difícil subir sozinho. Então Thorin organizou um meio de subirem até a janela lateral do arsenal. Ordenou que Bombur ficasse encostado ao muro, as costas abaixadas e as mãos apoiadas no joelho, para servir de apoio para Dwalin que subiria sobre ele. O anão truculento impulsionaria os anões mais leves a pularem para dentro do arsenal, enquanto que Bard distrairia o guarda que estava de sentinela na saída da torre dos calabouços.

          Assim que Kili, Fili, Balin e Ori entraram pulando a janela, logo apanharam as armas que estavam penduradas em ganchos pregados na parede de madeira, e outros ainda, em armários. Assim que os quatro anões apanharam as armas, começaram a descer as escadas em direção à saída, onde não havia mais guarda para vigiar: Bard o havia acertado com um porrete na nuca do infeliz, desacordando-o e deixando a passagem livre para que os anões pudessem sair. Tudo estava correndo bem quando Kili sentiu a sua perna ferida bambear e, ao pé da escadaria, despencou pelos degraus com as armas em suas mãos, rolando com tudo até o chão e causando grande barulho e confusão. Não é preciso pensar muito para imaginar que os guardas que estavam do lado de dentro da cadeia ouviram tudo e correram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

          Fili correu acudir o seu irmão, deixando cair as armas que carregava no assoalho de madeira, pois não se importava com mais nada, apenas com Kili. Bard, ouvido o burburinho dos guardas, fugiu, escondendo-se pelos becos da cidade, mas os anões não conseguiram fugir do cerco de uma tropa de homens armados e ostentando peitorais brilhantes de aço. Logo o local estava apinhado de guardas, todos cercando os anões com lanças apontadas sobre eles.

          - Quem são vocês? – perguntou rispidamente um homem, provavelmente um alto oficial da guarda de Laketown. – O que estavam fazendo em nosso arsenal?

          Os anões, enfileirados lado a lado, permaneciam calados. Não diriam uma palavra sequer. Mas Thorin respondeu, severo:

          - Leve-nos ao senhor de Laketown, e então diremos o porque de estarmos aqui - disse ele, dando um passo a frente.

          O guarda não gostou da resposta, pois era ele quem queria obtê-las, para repassar ao senhor de Laketown para, quem sabe, agradá-lo, a fim de conseguir elevar a sua patente. Mas como o mesmo também conhecia a teimosia dos anões, resolveu passar a ordem para a sua tropa:

          - Levem-os até a praça central! E mande um mensageiro avisar o mestre para comparecer lá, por motivo de segurança de nossa cidade!

 

**.....o0o0o0o0o0o.....**

 

          Bard continuava atrás de uma grossa coluna de tijolos – uma das poucas ruínas antigas da cidade, vestígios da desolação do dragão – e, de tempos em tempos, certificava-se de que não havia nenhum guarda por perto. Ele não poderia ser preso, pois tinha três bocas famintas para alimentar e ele tinha a certeza de que se fosse para a prisão, os seus filhos morreriam de fome, pois as autoridades não teriam clemência com ele. A cidade de Laketown não era habitada por pessoas boas, e os poucos que tinham um bom coração, não gostariam de se envolver com os filhos do anarquista, com medo de represália do senhor de Laketown. Sim, o mundo era cruel para Bard e seus filhos, apenas pelo fato de ele lutar por justiça e também por ter confrontado várias vezes o senhor de Laketown, questionando as suas leis autoritárias e exigindo respeito para com todos os habitantes da cidade, e da forma como ele era conhecido por lá, o arqueiro deveria ter todo o cuidado do mundo para não cair em uma cela de prisão.

          Após uma hora, Bard arriscou sair de seu esconderijo. Olhou bem por toda a sua volta e, constatando que a área estava livre de guardas, começou a caminhar com cautela, pois o senhor de Laketown tinha muitos espiões espalhados pela cidade. Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a escutar as conversas entre as pessoas, que diziam da prisão de treze anões, todos eles levados para a praça central. Mas algo mais despertou a sua atenção. Ele escutou uma das pessoas dizendo que o senhor das fontes de prata havia retornado, e que o tempo de escassez iria acabar.

_“O senhor das fontes de prata... o senhor das fontes de prata...”_

           Bard parou de andar no mesmo instante que ouviu esta frase. Algo na sua mente o cutucava, pois ele já havia escutado, quando criança, sobre esse _senhor das fontes de prata_. Logo, a sua mente deu um estalo. Correu até o Mercado de Pulgas de Joahann e nem o cumprimentou quando este lhe deu um olá, tão ansioso que o arqueiro estava.

          - Estou procurando por uma tapeçaria, Joahann!

          - Mas que tipo de tapeçaria, Bard? – perguntou Joahann, intrigado.

          Bard não respondeu, pois entre as muitas tralhas do Mercado, logo encontrou o que procurava; uma tapeçaria puída, encardida, mas que ainda não perdera as suas cores e contornos originais. Estampava uma árvore genealógica, com runas em Khuzdul, onde toda a linhagem de Dúrin estava representada nela. Bard, suando frio, começou a analisar a tapeçaria até que os seus olhos pousaram num nome e numa figura, nas quais não tinha nada de estranho nelas para o arqueiro.

          - Thorin... filho de Thráin... filho de Thrór!

          Imediatamente, uma antiga canção fluiu de sua memória, como água de uma nascente:

 

_O Rei sob a montanha,_

_O Rei da pedra lavrada._

_Senhor das fontes de prata,_

_Vai voltar à sua morada!_

_À sua cabeça sua coroa,_

_À sua harpa cordas novas;_

_Seu palácio ecoará_

_Ao som de antigas trovas._

_A floresta na montanha_

_E a grama ao sol se agitam;_

_Sua riqueza jorra em fontes,_

_Rios de ouro palpitam._

_Felizes correm riachos,_

_Queimam os lagos brilhando,_

_Não há pranto nem tristeza_

_Porque o Rei está voltando!*_

 

 

          - Então o Thorin que está pousando em minha casa é Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, filho e herdeiro de Dúrin... – pensou em voz alta, empalidecendo com o que ele descobrira em seus próprios pensamentos – e ele quer voltar para Erebor para reclamar o seu trono!!!

          Entretanto, ao relembrar das últimas estrofes da canção, Bard sentiu a sua espinha arrepiar inteira:

 

_“(...)Felizes correm riachos,_

_Queimam os lagos brilhando (...)”_

**_QUEIMAM OS LAGOS BRILHANDO!_ **

**_QUEIMAM OS LAGOS BRILHANDO!_ **

 

          - O DRAGÃO!!!! Thorin irá despertar o dragão!!!!

          Bard começou a entrar em pânico. Enquanto as pessoas estavam felizes e esperançosas porque o Rei de Erebor estava retornando na pessoa de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, o seu sexto sentido despertou e revelou a ele, através da estrofe da canção, que Smaug seria acordado e destruiria Laketown e os descendentes de Valle. Começou a correr como louco até a praça central para tentar impedir o inicio de um desastre iminente.

          Os olhos escuros estavam estalados. O suor corria livre em gotas de sua testa e têmporas e o coração estava acelerado. Bard corria alarmado, pensando em seus filhos e em sua amada casa, onde morou com sua esposa desde que se casaram e tiveram os seus três filhos. A casa que, no fim, amparou a sua amada mulher na doença dela e a viu fechar os olhos pela última vez, e para sempre. Ele não poderia deixar que um rei anão, movido pela ganância e pela sede de poder, retornasse a um reino apinhado de ouro e pedras preciosas e despertasse a ira de um dragão tão ganancioso quanto Thorin. Enquanto a população de Laketown pensava apenas no retorno da prosperidade, tão cantada nos cancioneiros antigos que o povo antigo de Valle exaltava, Bard pensava apenas na destruição da cidade e das pessoas, que tinham grandes chances de acontecer.

          Ao chegar à praça central, uma grande turba já tinha sido formada. O senhor de Laketown já se encontrava de pé na varanda de seu palácio, ouvindo uma voz de trovão que discursava a todos. Era Thorin, que se revelara como príncipe e herdeiro do trono de Erebor a todos os presentes. Ele bradava sobre as antigas riquezas de seu reino e como esta prosperidade atingiu também a Valle, nas épocas de ouro dos anões.

          - Farei com que esses dias de fartura retornem à vocês, homens de Laketown e descendentes de Valle! Reacenderei as forjas dos anões novamente e enviarei ouro e riquezas fluindo mais uma vez dos salões de Erebor!

          Uma comoção geral tomou conta da praça central. Thorin era bem persuasivo nas palavras e todos estavam se convencendo de que ele era o Rei sob a Montanha que as antigas canções diziam, e que retornara à Montanha Solitária e eliminaria toda a miséria e pobreza daquele povo sofrido. O único que escutava as palavras de Thorin com cautela – mas que fingia aceitar plenamente o discurso do anão – era o senhor de Laketown. Entretanto, este sujeito já maquinava em seu íntimo uma forma de “concordar” com a profecia sobre o Rei sob a Montanha e tirar proveito de tudo isso.

          - Vocês trarão é a morte, isso sim!

          Uma voz, tão forte e ressonante quanto a de Thorin, soou no meio da multidão. Aos poucos as pessoas abriam caminho para que Bard pudesse tomar o seu lugar no meio da praça central e fazer a sua defesa.

          - Uma vez lá dentro de Erebor, vocês trarão fogo e destruição, pois acordarão o dragão que dorme naqueles salões!

          Thorin notou que o olhar do homem era quase uma súplica, que implorava para que ele e a Companhia não seguissem viagem.

          - Se vocês acordarem o dragão, ele destruirá Laketown e arruinará todo o nosso povo!

          Thorin encarou Bard, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

          - Ora, ora! Vocês aqui presentes podem dar ouvidos a este opositor – e voltou a levantar a sua potente voz para a multidão – mas eu prometo que, se tivermos êxito em nossa empreitada, todos nós compartilharemos das riquezas da Montanha, e terão ouro suficiente para reconstruir _Esgaroth_ (1) dez vezes!

          Mais uma vez o povo bradou, animados com as promessas de Thorin. Bard não acreditava em como Thorin poderia ser tão persuasivo, mas logo entendeu: o povo morria de fome e a maioria não tinha instrução ou escolaridade. Era muito fácil manipular mentes com esperanças que poderiam não ser cumpridas.

          - E como poderemos acreditar em sua palavra? O povo não tem nenhuma referência sobre você! – gritou Bard, e sua réplica calou o povo, pois ele tinha toda a razão: ninguém conhecia aquela trupe de anões maltrapilhos. Mas o senhor da cidade, que estava com a sua moral em baixa com o povo, já tinha bolado um plano para aproveitar o retorno do Rei sob a Montanha e fazer com que os cidadãos os olhassem com bons olhos, e desejando com todas as forças desmoralizar Bard perante o povo, bradou, a favor dos anões:

          - Eu, como senhor de Laketown, posso atestar o caráter de Thorin! Meu avô era amigo muito íntimo do Rei Thrór, avô de Thorin, e posso afirmar que ele tem a sua palavra como garantia! Portanto, Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, você tem a minha confiança para nos ajudar a reconstruir Laketown e reerguê-la das cinzas da miséria e da obscuridade!

           E outra vez a turba eclodiu em gritos de alegria. Eles queriam uma mensagem de esperança, queriam acreditar em algo, mesmo que no futuro, ela não se cumprisse. O povo estava tão desesperado por um abençoado que aparecesse na cidade, prometendo resultados rápidos e efetivos, que não pararam sequer para analisar as palavras de Thorin, quando ele disse:

_“(...)eu prometo que, **se tivermos êxito** em nossa empreitada, todos nós compartilharemos das riquezas da Montanha (...)”_

           Mas o senhor de Laketown, desejando aumentar a sua popularidade, “atestou” a integridade de Thorin perante o povo, embora não pudesse garantir o sucesso da jornada.

           - Escutem todos vocês! ESCUTEM!!! - Foi a vez de Bard intervir – Esqueceram da triste história do que aconteceu em Valle? Esqueceram de todos os que morreram na tempestade de fogo???

          Cabeças meneavam negativamente. Todos lembraram das tristes histórias da destruição de Valle.

          - E sabem por que tudo isto aconteceu? – continuou Bard, já com lágrimas nos olhos – Foi por causa da ambição cega de um Rei da Montanha, tão dominado pela ganância que via apenas os seus próprios desejos e não percebeu que um dragão se aproximava de seu tesouro! Abram os olhos! Assim que esses anões entrarem na Montanha, despertarão a fúria do dragão novamente e, mais uma vez, aquela fera voltará a nos destruir!

           Thorin olhou Bard com raiva, o arqueiro estava falando de seu avô, Thrór. Ele queria calar aquele homem, pois era o único que poderia impedi-lo de continuar com sua jornada, caso ele conseguisse colocar o povo de Laketown contra si.

          - Calma, gente! Muita calma! – gritou enfim o senhor de Laketown – Ninguém aqui deve culpar ninguém precipitadamente! E também não podemos esquecer, Bard, que foi Girion, senhor de Valle e seu ancestral, que falhou em matar o dragão quando ele nos atacou!

          Bard arregalou os olhos, para depois abaixar a sua cabeça, envergonhado e ressentido das histórias de seu antepassado, Girion, na época, senhor de Valle, que tentou matar Smaug mas não conseguiu alvejar o ponto fraco do dragão o que resultou na destruição de toda a cidade. As pessoas começaram a rir dele e a dar razão para o senhor de Laketown. Não havia mais moral para replicar a vontade de Thorin com sua promessa em reacender o esplendor de Valle em Laketown. Mas o arqueiro não desiste fácil, e desta vez, dirige-se diretamente ao príncipe:

          - Pelo amor de Eru, Thorin! Você vai acordar o dragão e ele nos atacará! Olhe para esse povo! Olhe para a miséria deles! Eles acreditam em você, mas só eu sei que são promessas vazias e falsas, pois você não garante o sucesso em matar Smaug! Na melhor das hipóteses, você irá expulsá-lo de seus salões e ele virá diretamente para cá, e nos consumir com seu fogo devorador!

          Thorin apenas olhava para Bard. Algo o perturbava por dentro, mas a doença do dragão estava se manifestando cada vez mais nele. Entretanto, havia ainda um resquício de quem era realmente Thorin: um anão corajoso, justo e compassivo, mas que, com a sua aproximação do tesouro de Erebor, estava sendo enterrado e anulado pela ganância e egoísmo, provenientes da maldição imputada aos seus antepassados, e passada de geração em geração.

          - Thorin... – continuou Bard, percebendo que o príncipe herdeiro estava hesitante – Thorin, você não tem esse direito! Não tem o direito de colocar em risco vidas inocentes para almejar o que você deseja! Não tem o direito de entrar naquela Montanha!

          Entretanto Thorin, tomado pela ambição da doença e tendo em mente apenas a reconquista de seu tesouro, respondeu, rouco e frio:

          - Eu tenho todo o direito!

          - Então, seja bem vindo, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho!!! Três vezes seja bem vindo em Laketown! – clamou o senhor da cidade efusivamente, desejando interromper imediatamente a tentativa de Bard de anular os planos de Thorin.

          A multidão gritava hurras e todos agora cumprimentavam os anões, um por um. Eles eram os heróis e Thorin era o “messias”, cantado nas profecias. Agora o povo de Laketown o reconhecia como tal.

          Não havia mais o que dizer. Bard suspirou profundamente e deu as costas às comemorações na praça central. Thorin foi apanhado por homens e carregado. O povo gritava o seu nome, colocando todas as esperanças que, outrora estavam perdidas, nas suas gargantas. As canções antigas sobre o Rei sob a Montanha estavam sendo entoadas novamente. O senhor de Laketown, do alto de sua varanda, estava tremendamente satisfeito: mais riquezas poderiam rechear os seus cofres. Mas o arqueiro tomou o caminho para sua casa, imaginando como poderia se salvar e aos seus filhos. Misturou-se ao povo e voltou para sua casa, deprimido, em meio às pessoas que comemoravam uma nova esperanca para a cidade.

          O senhor de Laketown desceu de sua varanda e dirigiu-se até os anões.

          - Alteza, é um grande prazer recebê-lo em Laketown – e inclinou-se para apanhar a mão de Thorin entre as suas, para cumprimentá-lo – Quero que sejam meus convidados de honra em minha casa! Sei que estão pousando na casa de Bard, mas creio que aquele casebre sobre a água não faz jus à sua estirpe.

          - É uma honra, senhor! – disse Thorin, ainda nos ombros de alguns homens – Aceitaremos o seu convite, pois os negócios que tínhamos com Bard já foi encerrado.

          - Que bom, que bom! – exclamou o senhor da cidade, satisfeito por perceber que os anões não queriam mais negócios com seu antagonista – então por favor, alteza! Me acompanhe! Eu darei a vocês os meus melhores quartos de minha casa e...

          Mas enquanto o senhor de Laketown bajulava Thorin, Balin e Bofur notaram que faltava um membro da companhia.

          - Por Mahal! – exclamou Balin – Onde está Bella???

 

**.....o0o0o0o0o0o0o.....**

 

          Os primeiros flocos de neve caíam na água que, ao serem levados pela correnteza, dissolviam-se suavemente.

          Eram os últimos dias do Outono, e o Inverno já estava se manifestando. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte e jogava os seus raios alaranjados no céu azulado, emoldurando as primeiras estrelas vespertinas. Logo a escuridão da noite lançaria o seu manto escuro por sobre as cercanias de Laketown. A correnteza do Rio Corrente não estava forte naquela noite, possibilitando ao barqueiro subir as águas com facilidade.

          No pequeno barco, além do barqueiro que se mantinha de pé e com o remo nas mãos, uma pequenina criatura estava sentada na popa, toda encolhida em seu casaco de veludo carmim. Ao seu lado, havia uma pequena mochila com alguns poucos pertences e, em uma de suas mãos uma presilha de prata. Seus cabelos continham duas tranças, onde mantinha em uma delas outra presilha, idêntica a que ela segurava na mão e a outra trança era mantida por um pedaço de barbante de algodão.

          - Senhorita – disse o velho barqueiro olhando para trás – logo estaremos em frente aos portões de Mirkwood!

          A pequena criatura levantou os seus olhos âmbar, e respondeu, com a voz um tanto dolorida:

          - Sim, já estou vendo a muralha dos elfos. Não se preocupe, senhor! O seu pagamento está aqui em minha mão.

          Ela daria, em troca do serviço prestado pelo barqueiro, a sua presilha de prata com belos símbolos hexagonais gravados. Para o homem, era um objeto de alto valor material, que possibilitaria a ele comprar mantimentos por, pelo menos, um mês. Para ela, era uma lembrança muito querida, símbolo de um amor profundo e que estava sendo colocado à prova naquele momento.

          - Espero que tenha amigos por lá! – disse o homem, olhando com curiosidade para ela. – Os elfos da floresta não são lá tão amistosos com os estranhos.

          A hobbit, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas rosadas, respondeu baixinho:

          - Sim senhor, eu tenho amigos por lá!

          Mas então, Bella olhou para o lado e viu os reflexos da lua nas águas do Rio, e que já estava começando a entrar em sua fase cheia. Lembrou-se da última noite em que adormeceu, olhando para esta mesma lua, aconchegada nos braços de Thorin e sentiu uma grande pontada em seu coração. Suspirou dolorosamente para si mesma:

          - Mas o meu amigo mais amado eu deixei para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A Canção do Rei da Montanha - este trecho foi retirado do livro O Hobbit, mas no filme P.J. decidiu por não colocá-la toda e alterou as linhas finais da canção - No lugar de "(...) Felizes correm riachos/ Queimam os lagos brilhando (...)", o diretor colocou algo como "... e o povo, em pranto e desespero, vêem os lagos queimarem brilhando (...)", ou algo assim.
> 
> (1) Esgaroth - Laketown (ou cidade do lago)


	19. O verdadeiro tesouro de Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com a ausência de Bella, Thorin desvia a sua atenção do tão cobiçado tesouro de Erebor.  
> Mas para retornar ao Condado, a hobbit é obrigada a passar novamente por Mirkwood, onde três elfos a aguardam.

          O barco aproximava-se do píer quando Bella avistou três vultos longilíneos. Um deles ela reconheceu de imediato: o Rei Thranduil, que segurava um longo cajado de madeira escura, com entalhes e uma grande jóia redonda na ponta. Mas a hobbit não demorou para reconhecer Galadriel e Elrond, que sorriam para ela. O barqueiro, temeroso por tão nobres presenças, curvou-se perante os três elfos. Bella apanhou a sua pequena mochila e viu o Rei Élfico caminhar em sua direção e segurar a sua pequena mão para ajudá-la a sair do barco. Mas antes que ela desse os primeiros passos para o interior do palácio, a hobbit virou-se para o barqueiro e disse, estendendo a presilha de prata que segurava em sua mão:

          - Meu bom senhor, aqui está o seu pagamento.

          Mas antes que o homem pudesse pegar a presilha da mão de Bella, um pequeno saco de veludo foi estendido a ele.

          - Este é o seu pagamento. Tem o suficiente para você mudar-se de Laketown com sua família e refazer a sua vida em outro lugar mais aprazível.

           Thranduil estendia o saco ao barqueiro e este, com os olhos arregalados, apanhou-o com as suas calejadas mãos, para depois curvar-se ao Rei Élfico, muito agradecido.

           - O... obrigado, majestade!

           - Mais uma coisa! – disse Thranduil ao barqueiro, com aqueles olhos penetrantes – Você não trouxe ninguém para cá! Conto com a sua discrição.

           - Pefeitamente, meu Rei! Perfeitamente! – disse o barqueiro fazendo várias reverências a Thranduil.

           Quando Bella e os elfos já tinham caminhado alguns passos adiante, e o barqueiro já estava avançando em águas mais profundas, a hobbit dirigiu-se ao Rei Élfico:

           - Como vossa majestade sabe que ele não dirá nada a ninguém?

           E Thranduil, com um atípico meio sorriso no seu rosto pálido, respondeu:

           - Ele não vai dizer nada, eu garanto isso.

           Bella levantou uma sombrancelha, intrigada.

           - Nós colocamos um pequeno feitiço naquele saquinho, além das moedas. – disse Galadriel, simpática.

           - E ele não irá se lembrar de nada, desde o momento em que você requisitou os serviços dele. – completou Elrond, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro de Bella.

           Bella sorriu. Aqueles elfos eram incríveis, pensou. E agora eles estariam do lado dela, para tentar salvar as pessoas de Laketown e também a vida de seu tão amado Thorin. Porém Thranduil parou de caminhar e colocou a sua mão no braço da hobbit, induzindo-a interromper também a sua caminhada. Assim que ela olhou para cima, o Rei Élfico ajoelhou-se perante ela, apanhou a mão que segurava a presilha de prata e pegou o pequeno objeto, para depois colocá-lo em sua trança.

           - M... majestade! – balbuciou Bella, surpresa.

           - Você tem um grande amor por Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, minha cara. – disse ele, travando a presilha na trança – Um amor digno de honra. E nada é mais honrado do que apresentar-se ao mundo como a prometida de seu grande amor. Jamais se esqueça disto.

           E Thranduil levantou-se novamente, para continuar caminhando, como se ele não tivesse feito nada daquilo. Bella ficou paralisada, o olhar fixo em Thranduil, observando o balanço dos longos e platinados cabelos ao vento e tentando compreender aquele ato do Rei. Franziu o cenho e colocou a mão ao queixo, mas não encontrando resposta, meneou a cabeça sorrindo, e correu para alcançar aqueles elfos que caminhavam calma e harmoniosamente por um caminho forrado de flores de laranjeira e cercado de belas árvores frondosas. Não fosse o seu coração, que doía pela separação de Thorin, ela teria pulado e começaria cantar uma velha canção do Condado. Mas mesmo sem ninguém dizer nada, ela sabia que a sua estadia em Mirkwood não seria longa, porém intensa.

          Enquanto corria, Bella imaginava se Thorin já tinha encontrado a sua carta, que deixara em cima da mesa da casa de Bard.

 

 

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

           Thorin Escudo de Carvalho teve a sensação de que um enorme buraco se abriu sob seus pés, e que agora estava em queda livre, rumo à uma escuridão sem fim. Ele não conseguia acreditar no conteúdo da carta de Bella, onde dizia que ela estava retornando ao Condado:

 

_“Thorin, amrâlimê,_

_Escrevo estas linhas para lhe dizer, primeiramente, que te amo muito, mas que o meu afastamento desta jornada é necessária neste momento. E explicarei o que me levou a tomar esta decisão._

_É bem sabido, por todos nós, que existe um dragão maldoso e perigoso, no auge de sua maturidade, dentro dos salões de Erebor, e que está tomando conta de todo o tesouro lá existente, com suas garras e dentes, o que fornece à nossa jornada o status de altamente letal. Você, assim como os outros, já possui experiências em inúmeras batalhas, e tem maiores chances de sobreviver a esta empreitada. Já eu, uma simples e pequena hobbit que nunca enfrentou um dragão na vida, e que deseja continuar te amando com o sangue ainda correndo nas veias, tenho grandes chances de sucumbir perante Smaug, além de eu me tornar um fardo – como você mencionou um dia – e atrapalhar o sucesso da jornada._

_E eu concordo plenamente com você, Thorin: sou mesmo um fardo. Apesar de eu aprender a me defender sozinha e de sobreviver no ermo, sinto que as coisas poderão mudar muito a partir de agora, pois existem outras vidas – inocentes – que cruzaram o nosso caminho. O povo de Laketown não pode pagar o preço alto demais de ter as suas vidas dizimadas pelo dragão por causa de uma campanha que pertence apenas a você e aos anões. Embora eu possa concordar que a reconquista de Erebor poderá trazer prosperidade ao povo dos homens da cidade, não aceito o sacrifício de inocentes por causa de um desejo que pertence apenas a você e ao seu povo. Sou e serei um fardo sim, por causa da minha consciência que não me permite continuar com essa aventura sem pensar nas pessoas de Laketown, que já sofrem e que sofrerão muito mais se você conseguir expulsar Smaug de dentro da montanha, pois a sua vingança certamente cairá neles, que provavelmente não terão nenhuma chance de defesa._

_Neste momento você deve estar se perguntando: e por que Bella não me disse nada disso, antes que pudesse escrever esta carta e partir de Laketown? A resposta é muito simples: PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTARIA. Você, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, está tão obcecado pelo tesouro e pela Pedra Arken, que me levou a deduzir que eu não teria chances de ser ouvida por você, **seu anão teimoso e ranzinza**! Dói-me escrever estas linhas porque eu estou prestes a me separar de você e eu tenho a plena certeza de que sofrerei muito. Entretanto, a dor de uma consciência pesada por participar de uma jornada onde vidas inocentes poderão ser sacrificadas me doerá mais._

_Tenho esperanças de que você, ao ler esta missiva, repense os seus conceitos acerca de sua jornada. Sei que para você é difícil, pois esta é a expedição de sua vida e o tempo está correndo contra você. Logo o dia de Dúrin chegará e, com ele, a sua única chance de entrar na Montanha Solitária. Mas também sei bem que existem chances de criar alternativas para não perder esta grande chance, e que também não afete vidas inocentes._

_Peço a Eru que esta separação seja breve, meu querido, pois não é meu desejo ficar longe de você. E também desejo do fundo de meu coração que me perdoe e entenda os meus motivos. Não ouse pensar que não sofro com tudo isso, porque eu sei do grande risco de vida que corre e, se você morrer, eu não terei mais motivos para viver neste mundo. E caso sobreviva, estarei lhe esperando aqui em minha humilde toca, com um bolo de canela recém saído do forno e uma caneca de ale para refrescar a sua garganta._

_Peço a Mahal que lhe guarde, você e a todos da Companhia. Amo cada um deles e a você, amo incondicionalmente e quero você inteiro de volta para os meus braços._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Belladonna Tûk Baggins.”_

 

 

          - Não acredito que ela teve... a coragem... – balbuciou Thorin olhando para o nada e deixando a carta quase escapar de sua mão. Ele estava lívido, os olhos começavam a marejar. Balin tirou a carta da mão de Thorin e analisou todo o conteúdo, para então opinar:

          - Essa hobbit tem muita coragem! Apesar do profundo amor que sente por você, meu filho, ela abriu mão de estar ao seu lado por um bem maior.

          - E que bem maior seria esse, Balin??? – indagou Thorin inconformado – Que bem seria maior do que reavermos a nossa montanha e trazer as nossas riquezas de volta? Que maior benefício teríamos além de termos a Pedra Arken em poder dos anões novamente?

           Balin, ao ouvir as últimas palavras do príncipe herdeiro, lançou-lhe um intenso olhar de reprova.

           - Bella enfatiza que existem muitas vidas em jogo no meio de nossos interesses. Vidas que não tem nada a ver com os nossos objetivos, mas que poderão ser afetadas pela ira de Smaug!

          - E O QUE IMPORTA AS OUTRAS VIDAS, BALIN??? – gritou Thorin, totalmente fora de si – O que importa se outras vidas serão ceifadas se provocarmos o dragão? Quantas vidas o meu povo perdeu quando essa fera tomou nossa Montanha e profanou os nossos salões? Eu não me importo com vidas, me importo com a minha casa, o meu tesouro, a MINHA Pedra Arken! – apontou o dedo para si mesmo, com rancor - E, custe o que custar, eu vou alcançar o meu objetivo!

          - Você está prestando atenção às palavras que saem de sua boca, Thorin? – respondeu Balin avançando os seus passos em direção do príncipe – Não vê o que essa ânsia pelo tesouro e por esta pedra está lhe fazendo? Quando saímos do Condado você era uma criatura diferente do que é hoje, e digo com propriedade, que você _piorou_! Hoje você é egocêntrico, frio e prepotente! Não é mais aquele anão a quem eu tinha o orgulho de seguir, de ser chamado por mim de “Rei”!

          Thorin arregalou os olhos para Balin e este percebeu que aquele azul profundo de outrora não estava mais nos olhos de seu querido pupilo. No lugar haviam olhos com o brilho da ganância e vazios de sentimento. Balin assustou-se com o que viu, mas não recuou. Sentiu dentro de si que precisaria trazer de volta aquele Thorin taciturno, mas compassivo, mau-humorado mas justo: o filho do seu coração, tio de Fili e Kili e irmão de Dís.

          - O que é que você está dizendo, Balin? – retornou Thorin sibilando e agarrando com fúria um dos braços do velho anão – Você não tem amor pela própria vida? Como ousa me enfrentar???

          - Ouso lhe enfrentar, Thorin, porque eu não quero que você termine como o seu avô, para acabar com si mesmo e com o restante de sua linhagem e povo! – respondeu Balin, também com fúria, desvencilhando-se da mão do príncipe e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Thorin – Arranque o véu que deturpa os seus olhos, filho de Thráin, e veja ao seu redor! Kili está doente, com o veneno da flecha negra em seu sangue, e você o ignora! E Bella, com certeza, está decepcionada e muito triste com o que você se tornou! As coisas estão desmoronando ao seu redor e sabe por que? Porque você está valorizando as coisas e desprezando as pessoas, o que deveria ser o contrário!

          Assim que Balin acabou de falar, Thorin sentiu como se uma corda se arrebentasse dentro de si mesmo, e uma batalha interna estava começando naquele instante. Ele tinha lapsos de memória, que lutavam contra um sentimento furioso de posse por aquele tesouro. O príncipe sentia que sua cabeça iria estourar, mas o seu coração também, pois uma grande batalha interna estava sendo travada dentro de sua alma.

          - Balin... eu... – Thorin colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, como se não quisesse ouvir algo que somente ele escutava.

          Balin angustiou-se com o que via: Thorin estava tendo uma crise, mas o velho anão não poderia fazer nada.

          - Mahal lhe ajude, Thorin. – dizia Balin, aturdido – esta é uma batalha em que apenas você deverá travar, e o campo de batalha é dentro de si mesmo.

          - Eu preciso... acabar... com essa ânsia por... ouro... – dizia Thorin, ofegante – Preciso... tirar esse... UNGH!... demônio... de dentro de... mim! AGH!!! – e gemendo, agachou-se no chão, com as mãos à cabeça. Existia uma batalha interna sofrida e intensa nele, como se houvesse um duelo de personalidades. Balin observava, atônito e agoniado, mas não fazia nada a não ser rezar para Mahal, para que Thorin pudesse vencer o duelo contra a loucura do ouro. O príncipe, por sua vez, arquejava profundamente e suas longas madeixas cobriam o rosto pálido e castigado. Estava prostrado ao chão, as mãos à cabeça e entre seus dois braços que tapavam os seus ouvidos. Thorin arfou várias vezes e com profundidade, como se estivesse sem ar, até que de repente ficou em silêncio.

          Balin notou que o príncipe cessara a crise e, com cuidado e muito lentamente, começou a se aproximar de Thorin:

          - Thorin! – o velho anão chamava-o quase sussurrando – Você está bem?

          Assim que Balin colcou a sua mão no ombro de Thorin, o mesmo começou a levantar a sua cabeça e olhou diretamente para Balin, que o fitava com curiosidade e espanto.

          - Balin... é você?

          O ancião, vendo que a cor azul original e o brilho dos olhos de Thorin retornara, respirou aliviado e no mesmo instante deu um caloroso abraço no príncipe.

          - Graças a Mahal!!! – clamou Balin ao envolver seus braços em Thorin – Você voltou!!!

          Então Thorin, devolvendo o abraço, disse com um ar de quem estava perdido:

          - O que aconteceu comigo, Balin? Eu não me lembro de nada! Só me lembro que eu estava conversando com Bella numa noite de lua cheia e depois, de uma carta que ela me escreveu, e...

          Neste instante, Thorin afastou Balin de si, pois lembrara do conteúdo da carta.

          - Você sabe para onde ela foi? – disse ele, angustiado

          Balin meneia a cabeça negativamente. Thorin solta um profundo suspiro.

          - Preciso trazê-la de volta, Balin!

          - Imagino que ela tenha retornado ao Condado, como ela diz na carta.

          - E faz quanto tempo que esta carta foi encontrada?

          - Bem... – Balin revirou os olhos, pensativo, como se fizesse cálculos – Nós participamos do banquete do senhor de Laketown ontem a tarde, e Bella já não estava entre nós... Eu calculo, meu rapaz, que foi logo pela manhã de ontem que ela partiu daqui.

          - Então já faz quase um dia que ela foi embora...

          - Sim, é mais ou menos isso.

          Thorin levantou-se num pulo. Olhou decidido para Balin e, apanhando uma das armas retificadas de Bard que ainda jazia por sobre a mesa, começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção à porta.

          - Balin, a partir de agora você comanda a Companhia rumo a Erebor! – disse Thorin, confiante – Procure ajuda para a ferida de Kili e peça ao senhor de Laketown armas decentes e outros suprimentos.

          - Você irá atrás de Bella? – disse Balin, boquiaberto – Não estará conosco quando abrirmos o portão lateral de Erebor?

          E Thorin, já no batente da porta, voltou sua face para Balin, dizendo:

          - Para mim não importa agora se estarei abrindo a porta lateral ou não. O importante está lá dentro daqueles salões, a coroa dos meus antepassados. Mas o mais valioso para mim agora está retornando agora para o Condado. E é este tesouro que eu quero recuperar!

          Balin viu Thorin sair apressado da casa, e ficou pasmo com a atitude incomum do seu líder, mas logo uma questão pertinente surgiu na mente do velho anão: será que o amor de Thorin por Bella poderia realmente salvar o príncipe de um mal tão sólido e persistente, como a maldição do dragão?

 


	20. Thorin retorna à floresta das trevas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas indaga a Tauriel o porque de ela ter escolhido o anão para se apaixonar. Thorin toma o caminho de volta para Mirkwood, mas encontra um grande obstáculo e quase perde a sua vida, não fosse a ajuda de um elfo da floresta.
> 
> Queridos, cá estou novamente postando mais este capítulo. Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz por postar mais um capítulo, mas gostaria de ver mais comentários de vocês, pois sei que existem muitos leitores que acompanham a fic mas não se manifestam. Para mim é muito importante os seus comentários. 
> 
> Então, vamos à mais um capítulo? Espero que gostem! Beijos! <3<3<3

          Tauriel e Legolas percorriam o leito do rio Corrente em busca de alguma pista dos anões, quando eles encontraram um rastro de sangue e uma tira de tecido ensangüentado em cima de uma pedra. A elfa, ao ver isso, angustiou-se e procurou manter a postura rígida, para que Legolas não percebesse, mas o príncipe de Mirkwood notou a perturbação da capitã da guarda. Então ele disse:

          - Eu sei que você está preocupada com ele, Tauriel.

          Os olhos verdes da elfa arregalaram-se, enquanto ela olhava para um ponto à sua frente, não tendo coragem de encarar Legolas após ele descobrir os seus pensamentos.

          - Não se preocupe. Eu sei que você está preocupada com o anão, mas eu não a condeno por isso. – completou o príncipe.

          - Legolas, eu preciso explicar...

          Tauriel se cala assim que Legolas dirige o olhar cortante para ela, mas logo ele olha para baixo e sorri, como se tivesse se conformado com o fato de que ela não o amava da forma que ele gostaria.

          - Não precisa se explicar, Tauriel. Eu sempre soube que você me tinha como um irmão, e se eu imaginasse algo além disso, eu estaria me iludindo.

          Os dois elfos percorriam as margens do rio enquanto conversavam, mas ao mesmo tempo percorrendo todo o território com os olhos, para não serem pegos de surpresa por algum orc.

          - _Mellon nin(1),_ eu lhe quero muito bem. Não fique decepcionado comigo. Todos os dias eu agradeço a Eru por ter colocado o seu _ada(2)_ em meu caminho, e por ele ter cuidado de mim junto com você. Eu te amo, mas não o mesmo amor que tem por mim, e não posso, na verdade eu não consigo retribuir os seus sentimentos. Não quero que fique triste por isso.

          - É fácil para você falar assim – disse Legolas, levemente irritado – eu não escolhi amar você, Tauriel. Esse sentimento cresceu com o tempo, com o convívio. Mas eu sempre me contentava com a sua amizade, mesmo que ela não fosse igual ao sentimento que nutro por você.

          - Mas isto é subestimar seu coração, Legolas! – disse Tauriel, enquanto pulava num grosso galho de árvore. – Nunca subestime o seu coração, _mellon_ , ou ele subestimará você algum dia!

          Agora eles estavam correndo por sobre a copa das árvores. Os elfos da floresta eram exímios escaladores de árvores. As vantagens desta habilidade eram que eles poderiam ter uma ampla visão de todo o território, e também poderiam estar fora do alcance das clavas e machados dos inimigos.

          - Porque ele? – indagou Legolas, pendurando-se num tronco para lançar-se ao outro, logo abaixo de si.

          - Ele quem? – perguntou Tauriel.

          - O anão. Por que ele?

          Tauriel se sentiu travar por dentro. Entendeu, com a pergunta de Legolas, que a maior mágoa era ele ter sido trocado por Kili. Tauriel interrompe o seu curso por sobre as árvores e assim que Legolas percebe que ela ficara para trás, também se detém.

          A elfa fez uma retrospectiva rápida em sua memória, desde a primeira vez que ela viu Kili: o anão, coberto por teias de aranha, estava agitado, implorando para que ela jogasse uma faca para que ele pudesse matar uma aranha que se aproximava deles. Naquele momento, ela estava enervada porque os anões invadiram a floresta e os elfos deveriam matar as aranhas que os cercavam para que aquelas criaturas teimosas e sem modos não padecessem, pois era a ordem do Rei Thranduil que os trouxessem sãos e salvos para serem interrogados por ele. Pensou em como os anões eram intrometidos e causadores de problemas. Lembrou-se então do primeiro momento em que seus olhos encontraram com os de Kili, e viu, naqueles olhos escuros e amendoados, uma profundidade e um calor que a atraia. Desde aquele momento Tauriel não tinha sido mais a mesma, e aqueles olhos castanhos torturavam-na em seus sonhos todas as noites. Entretanto, decidiu responder para Legolas:

          - Eu... eu não sei por que o anão, Legolas. Realmente, eu não sei!

          Legolas, ainda olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes de Tauriel, disse por fim:

          - Acho que eu sei, _Tari(3)_. Foi a mesma coisa que eu senti quando você, aos meus olhos, tinha se transformado de uma pentelha ruiva – ao dizer isso, ele riu de canto - para uma belíssima elfa de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, profundos como o mar.

          Tauriel entreabriu os lábios ao ouvir essa declaração apaixonada de Legolas, e seu coração se apertou dolorosamente. Ela queria muito retribuir a afeição do príncipe elfo, mas não conseguia. Ficou frustrada e abaixou a cabeça, causando em Legolas mais tristeza.

          - É melhor continuarmos – disse Legolas, visivelmente abatido – Precisamos alcançar os anões e, quem sabe, salvar o seu amigo.

          Enquanto Legolas dava as costas à Tauriel para continuar com a sua trajetória por sobre as árvores, a elfa fechou os olhos, muito aborrecida. As palavras de Legolas tinham sido como adagas afiadas que trespassaram o seu coração. A elfa sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, pois estava muito pesarosa pelo seu _mellon_. Legolas era um grande amigo, e ela estava decepcionando-o. Sentia-se culpada por que o seu coração escolhera um anão – _um anão_! – e não a ele. Não tinha outra escolha, a não ser continuar caminhando por sobre as árvores e carregar uma culpa imputada. Talvez fosse mais fácil enfrentar a ira de Thranduil se ela tivesse escolhido o seu filho do que enfrentar os olhos azulados e tristes de seu querido amigo. Os deuses estavam sendo cruéis e ela, torturada por causar sofrimento a Legolas, não conseguia entender o porquê.

 

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

 

          Thorin preferiu percorrer o caminho até Mirkwood por terra, através do leito do rio Corrente, pois a correnteza estava muito forte para navegá-la contra a mesma, sob risco de naufrágio. Estava com o machado de Bard à mão e uma bolsa com alguns mantimentos, pois previra que a viagem duraria meses até atravessar a floresta e chegar ao Condado. Passou pela sua cabeça o fato de enfrentar novamente as aranhas e, talvez, os elfos silvestres que patrulhavam o território, mas ele não se deixou intimidar: precisava encontrar Bella, mesmo que isto para ele custasse muita coisa.

          Carregava em seus olhos uma expressão decidida: não voltaria para Erebor sem a sua amada hobbit com ele.

          Ele sabia muito bem que Bella estivera magoada com suas atitudes, quando os sintomas da doença do dragão se apresentaram. E ele também sabia que a doença poderia voltar a se manifestar, assim que se aproximasse da Montanha Solitária.

          Enquanto caminhava, tentava retornar, em suas memórias, os momentos em que a maldição mostrava seus primeiros sinais, e a única coisa em que conseguia lembrar eram os momentos em que ele ou outros mencionavam qualquer assunto sobre ouro, tesouros ou riquezas. Depois disso, não se lembrava de mais nada.

          Riu para si mesmo, pois pensou em concluir que ele seria o único anão na Terra-média em não almejar ser rico ou possuir algumas moedas em seu bolso, para que pudesse permanecer sempre próximo daquela a quem ele ama incondicionalmente.

          Seria o preço a ser pago para ter Bella ao seu lado, e esse preço poderia custar o tempo de toda a sua vida dali para frente.

          Thorin caminhava pelo leito cheio de seixos do grande rio. Suas botas pisavam nas pedras, provocando um ruído estralado, causado pelos cascalhos que se chocavam ou esmigalhavam-se umas nas outras. Mas o príncipe tinha um ouvido apurado e, mesmo entre o barulho dos seixos embaixo de seus pés, podia ouvir qualquer outro ruído por entre o matagal, pelas árvores ou até pelo rio. Estava sempre atento a tudo, devido o perigo iminente de encontrar-se com algum orc pelo caminho.

          E não demorou para que o príncipe começasse a escutar ruídos estranhos. Um rosnado em meio às arvores da floresta despertou o sentido de perigo de Thorin. Parou de caminhar e, com o machado à mão, entrou em posição de ataque. Girou o corpo olhando para todos os lados, para não ser pego de surpresa. Aquele rosnado fez o sangue dele ferver, pois ele já o conhecia: era um warg.

          Thorin deteve o seu olhar em um certo ponto entre as árvores, pois viu um par de olhos brilhando na escuridão da mata fechada. Aos poucos, a fera surgia, permitindo-se mostrar à luz daquela manhã cinzenta. Os dentes pontiagudos mostravam-se ameaçadoramente enquanto o warg caminhava, com passos lentos, como se deliciasse com o que via à frente. O warg era totalmente negro, tão negro quanto a escuridão de uma tumba. Os olhos estavam vidrados em Thorin, sedentos pelo anão. A fera se aproximava lentamente do príncipe, e o mesmo agarrava o cabo do seu machado com tanta força que ouviu-se um estralo entre seus dedos. Ele sentia o suor escorrendo em sua face e o coração tão acelerado que  um observador mais atento notaria um leve tamborilar no tecido da camisa, onde o coração batia. Thorin tinha os dentes em riste e os olhos bem abertos e fixos no warg. Ele também tinha um ódio imenso dentro de si e estava disposto a tudo para matar e estraçalhar aquele monstro.

          Os rosnados do warg ficavam cada vez mais ameaçadores, com timbres que oscilavam entre os graves e os agudos. O monstro babava com os dentes pontiagudos à mostra, que mais pareciam pontas de lanças, prontas para cortar a carne de qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho. Thorin respirava rapidamente, como se não conseguisse se conter, tamanha era a carga de adrenalina em seu corpo. A morte se apresentava a ele, mas o anão não estava disposto a se entregar tão fácil.

          Sem aviso prévio, o warg, então, dá um salto em direção à Thorin, mas o anão, já experiente em batalhas onde enfrentara o pior dos orcs, jogou o machado para trás, na altura de seu ombro, e arremeteu contra a fera. Entretanto, o monstro tinha o couro duro e o machado que Thorin trazia consigo não ajudava muito, fazendo com que o bicho se esquivasse, em meio ao seu salto, da lâmina carcomida da arma. Pousou de costas para o príncipe, o qual já girava o seu corpo em sua direção, pronto para mais uma investida. Thorin até pensou em avançar nas costas do warg naquele momento, mas como o monstro era ágil, imaginou que, no meio de seu percurso, o monstro poderia girar o corpo em sua direção e então o príncipe não teria chance para se defender.

          Mas de qualquer forma o warg avançou até Thorin novamente, fazendo com que ele caminhasse de costas e, desta vez, por um infortúnio o príncipe pisou em uma pedra e caiu de costas no chão. O warg, tão rápido quanto um raio, aproveitou a desvantagem do anão e saltou para cima dele, mas Thorin levantou o cabo do machado na posição horizontal e em direção ao pescoço do warg, e o segurou ali. A fera rosnava enfurecida e Thorin sentia o bafo quente e podre em seu rosto, pois a grande e assustadora boca estava bem próxima de sua cabeça. Thorin empurrava o cabo firmemente no pescoço da fera, impedindo-a de abocanhá-lo, mas as garras frontais do bicho chegaram a lanhar levemente os dois braços do príncipe, deixando feridas não muito profundas, mas que sangravam consideravelmente.

          Os pés de Thorin davam pontapés no estômago do warg, mas este parecia não sentir nada. Era um monstro forte, e deveria estar faminto, pois os wargs andavam apenas em bando e este se encontrava sozinho e parecia estar desgarrado, procurando por comida pela floresta, e Thorin era um candidato em potencial para ser o seu banquete.

          De repente, e reunindo todas as forças que ele tinha no momento, Thorin impulsionou os braços e as pernas e conseguiu lançar o warg para longe dele, fazendo com que o monstro caísse alguns metros longe do príncipe e soltando um ganido ao encontrar o chão. Mas o warg não era fácil de ser derrotado e logo estava de pé novamente, e mais enfurecido do que antes, pois percebera que Thorin não era uma presa tão fácil. Thorin levantou o machado com uma mão para lançar na direção do warg, que ainda estava atordoado com a queda, mas então a lâmina se desprendeu,  caindo inerte no chão e deixando Thorin segurando apenas o cabo de madeira. Olhou com os olhos arregalados para o pedaço de madeira em sua mão, sentindo uma ponta de pavor. O warg, se apercebendo da desvantagem do príncipe, logo começou a correr em sua direção.

          Thorin pensou: “Eu sou um filho de Dúrin, que não foge à luta! Não vou desistir, mesmo que eu esteja condenado a ser estraçalhado por este warg!” E, no segundo seguinte, pensou em Bella.

          Lembrou-se daqueles olhos âmbar, que olhavam para ele com grande amor e carinho, trazendo uma languidez que deixava-o com as pernas bambas. Lembrou-se dos gestos gentis e do coração bondoso da hobbit, que era um bálsamo para a sua alma torturada e maltratada pelo destino. Lembrou-se do corpo esguio e pequeno, que parecia tão frágil em suas mãos quando ele a abraçava, e que lhe dava a agradabilíssima sensação de que estava nas portas do paraíso. Lembrou-se da sua voz macia e melodiosa, como um pássaro canoro cantando numa manhã de primavera. Essas lembranças aqueceram o seu coração e uma coragem incomum apoderou-se de toda a sua alma.

          - Não, eu não desistirei de viver! – exclamou Thorin a si mesmo, enquanto encarava o warg – Você não irá me impedir de tê-la comigo novamente!

          Thorin sentiu todo o seu corpo se inflamar de cólera. Inalou profundamente o ar, enchendo os seus pulmões e, como se sentisse a energia de um exército dentro de si, começou a correr e gritou:

          - _DÛ BEKAAAR!!!_

          Assim que bradou o seu grito de guerra, Thorin avançou  correndo até a fera, que fazia a mesma coisa que ele. O impacto era iminente. Thorin estava no limite de sua bravura e coragem, mas estava em grande desvantagem, pois um bastão de madeira era pouco para enfrentar as garras afiadas e venenosas de um warg. Mas ele não pensava muito nisso, mas sim em apenas dar tudo de si para acabar com a fera. De repente ele dá um salto no ar para golpear o warg na cabeça, assim como o monstro também salta em direção a Thorin. Quando o príncipe, mais uma vez, ergue o bastão de madeira para atingir o monstro, vê que o mesmo sai de sua trajetória como se tivesse levado um golpe de algo invisivel, dando um ganido alto e caindo para o outro lado. Thorin, então, atinge o chão e dá uma cambalhota para amortecer a sua queda, levantando-se logo em seguida. Ele vê o warg totalmente imóvel, caído na terra, com uma flecha em seu pescoço. Cautelosamente se aproxima do monstro e confirma as suas suspeitas: o warg estava morto.

          Mas Thorin ainda estava em alerta, pois aquela flecha talvez estivesse direcionada a ele. Olha para todos os lados em sua volta, avistando apenas as árvores, mas um ruído chamou a sua atenção. Alguém se aproximava. Viu um movimento entre as árvores e delas então surge um elfo de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde profundo, e que pelos trajes e pela região que se encontrava, deduziu que era de Mirkwood. Ele estava com o arco à mão e uma flecha já posicionada, mas sem apontar para Thorin, que ainda segurava o cabo de madeira em posição de ataque.

          - Thorin Escudo de Carvalho? – indagou o elfo.

          - Quem é você? – perguntou Thorin, com voz rouca e ameaçadora, ainda com o cabo de madeira em riste.

          - Meu nome é Inglor, sou o chefe da guarda do Rei Thranduil. – disse o elfo, abaixando o arco e a flecha – Tenho ordens para levá-lo até o palácio de Mirkwood.

          Thorin acha estranho o que o elfo dissera, mas não abaixa o bastão.

          - Não há necessidade de me atacar, alteza. – diz Inglor, percebendo que Thorin não saía de sua posição de ataque – Não é um prisioneiro. Pelo contrário, estou aqui para ajudá-lo.

          - Você não sabe do que eu preciso para me ajudar! – responde Thorin, ríspido, e com o bastão ainda erguido no ar.

          - Sim, eu sei, sim. – respondeu Inglor, sério – Você precisa reencontrar a sua noiva.

          Ao ouvir isso do elfo, Thorin fica atônito, pois pelo menos aquele elfo sabia onde Bella estava. Mas então ele fica enfurecido, pois imaginara que Bella estava sendo mantida prisioneira em Mirkwood.

          - E onde ela está? Vocês a prenderam naquelas masmorras? – diz o príncipe, rosnando.

          - Não, alteza. Ela está sã e salva, junto ao Rei Thranduil.

          - O QUÊ? – diz Thorin, estupefato.

          Inglor dá um suspiro profundo. Ele não poderia dar maiores explicações naquele local. Então aproximou-se de Thorin, levantando as duas mãos em posição de desarme.

          - Por favor, príncipe Thorin. Não percamos mais tempo. Acompanhe-me e eu darei mais detalhes pelo caminho.

          Apesar da surpresa por saber da boca de Inglor que Bella estava a salvo – além do fato de a hobbit estar em companhia do próprio Rei Thranduil, no palácio - Thorin seguiu o elfo, sem abrir a boca. Alguns poucos minutos depois os dois se afastavam da mata fechada e acessaram uma pequena trilha, uma das várias trilhas secretas dos elfos que existiam naquela floresta, e então Inglor começou a falar.

          - Bella é hóspede do Rei Thranduil. E além dela, estão Lorde Elrond e Senhora Galadriel.

          O príncipe se espantou mais uma vez. Era muito elfo cercando a sua hobbit.

          - E posso saber o porquê de a minha noiva ter tantos _personagens ilustres_ na companhia dela?

          Inglor olhou de soslaio para Thorin, pois o final daquele comentário soou irônico.

          - Não sei lhe responder a esta questão, alteza. A única coisa que posso lhe dizer que ela deve ser uma criatura de extrema importância para o nosso mundo, para combater o mal que se alastra novamente entre nós. Se até a Senhora Galadriel está lá por causa dela... – e o elfo não terminou a frase, deixando a conclusão no ar.

          Thorin calou-se. Continuou caminhando com Inglor através da trilha até atingirem uma espécie de acampamento. Lá haviam outros elfos, provavelmente os subordinados de Inglor, que entraram em posição de sentido assim que os dois entraram na área. Assim que o general élfico liberou os seus soldados, dirigiu-se a Thorin:

          - Não temos pôneis, alteza. É melhor cavalgar comigo em meu cavalo.

          Thorin olhou firmemente para Inglor, estreitando os olhos, um tanto enfurecido. Jamais ele cavalgaria na garupa de um cavalo, ainda mais junto com um elfo.

          - Não se preocupe. Eu irei a pé! É melhor irmos andando!

          E Inglor viu Thorin se afastar dele, com passos apertados e uma carranca fenomenal no rosto barbudo. Meneou a cabeça negativamente e torceu a boca de um lado, imaginando o quão os anões eram orgulhosos. Mas a capacidade de liderança de Thorin era o que mais o surpreendeu. O príncipe anão carregava dentro de si uma aura poderosa, com enorme força e presença de espírito. Era o anão perfeito para ser Rei de Erebor, concluiu o elfo que logo em seguida lançou ordens aos seus soldados para que desfizessem o acampamento e tomassem a trilha em direção ao palácio de Thranduil. Inglor apressou o passo para alcançar Thorin, que já estava bem à frente dele. Correu um pouco para alcançar o anão antes que ele pudesse se perder na trilha da floresta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Mellon nîn (sindarin) – meu amigo  
> (2) Ada (sindarin) – pai  
> (3) Mellon (sindarin) - amigo  
> (4) Tari – diminutivo de Tauriel, apelido carinhoso que Legolas deu à elfa. Também pode ser um trocadilho em sindarin para “rainha”, já que Legolas era apaixonado por ela.  
> (5) DÚ BEKAR (khuzdul) – Às armas, atacar.


	21. Thranduil pede perdão a Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Só o título deste capítulo é um bom resumo! :)

          Mais uma vez ele estava à frente do grande Portão do Palácio de Mirkwood.

          Entretanto, as circunstâncias eram outras, pois agora ele não era um prisioneiro.

          Os soldados élficos não o agarravam, como se ele fosse um marginal. Pelo contrário, tratavam-no como um nobre.

          Mas ele continuava sendo o mesmo para eles, descortês e orgulhoso, pois não confiava em elfos.

          Depois de eles tê-lo abandonado no momento em que seu povo mais precisava de ajuda, nunca mais acreditara em elfos.

          Era uma mágoa, um buraco enorme que ele trazia dentro de si por todos esses anos.

          Naquele dia fatídico, enquanto o dragão atacava a sua fortaleza, avistou o Rei Élfico na colina, com todo o seu exército de prontidão para avançar e ajudar o povo dos anões, os quais fugiam como podiam, mas milhares deles morreram covardemente, fulminados pelo fogo de Smaug e pelo desabamento de parte da fortaleza.

          Mas a ajuda não veio, e Erebor sucumbiu ao ataque de Smaug.

          Agora ele estava perante o imponente Palácio de Mirkwood, cujos portões se abriam diante dele. Eram duas folhas entalhadas em madeira de aroeira, em proporções gigantescas. A espessura impressionava: tinha aproximadamente vinte palmos, o suficiente para agüentar ataques intensos dos inimigos. Mesmo um enorme granito atirado por uma catapulta não derrubaria aquela magnífica barreira.

          Logo o Portão se abriu por completo, e Thorin, junto com a tropa de Inglor, entraram no Palácio de Mirkwood. Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de Thranduil e a inevitável confrontação que teria com o mesmo.

         O príncipe lembrou-se daqueles olhos agudos e frios de Thranduil. Olhos inquisidores, que descortinavam os véus da alma de qualquer um que fosse fitado por eles. E lembrou-se também da última vez que esteve frente a frente com o elfo, resistindo com todas as forças às perguntas e àquele olhar penetrante. Thorin precisou utilizar de toda a sua mágoa e raiva que continha dentro de si para desestabilizar Thranduil. Acusou-o de mentiroso e desonesto, e conseguiu atingir o que queria, pois o monarca de Mirkwood, após usar de toda a sua complacência, perdeu a paciência com o príncipe anão e vendo que não conseguiria arrancar mais nenhuma informação, jogou-o às masmorras, junto com a sua Companhia.

          Decerto que as circunstâncias, agora, seriam diferentes, pois agora Thorin reencontraria Bella, que era uma hóspede do Rei Élfico. Provavelmente, pensou ele, não dormiria nas celas inferiores.

          Enquanto ele mergulhava em suas divagações, Thorin percorria, com Inglor ao seu lado, o labirinto de corredores do Palácio élfico e pela primeira vez o príncipe notou a beleza do local. Colunas de pedra ricamente esculpidas com detalhes primorosos, árvores frondosas que faziam parte do ambiente do palácio e onde a luz do dia penetrava por entre as folhas e galhos frondosos, como se fossem clarabóias, e pássaros que sobrevoavam por entre as colunas e as árvores, entoando seus cantos macios e dando um toque a mais de vida. Teve que admitir, apesar de se tratar de um palácio élfico incrustado numa caverna gigante, de que o lugar era maravilhoso.

          Mas de repente, ao passar rapidamente os olhos por um corredor, Thorin viu um vulto familiar, passando com pressa por entre as grossas colunas e sentiu o seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos.

          Era Bella!

          Parou de caminhar no mesmo instante, fixando os seus olhos profundamente azuis que brilharam intensamente ao ter a visão de sua amada. Inglor notou a mudança de comportamento do príncipe anão e também parou de caminhar.

          - Bella! – sussurrou Thorin para si mesmo. Inglor ouviu o murmúrio do príncipe, pois ouvidos de elfos eram mais aguçados do que os de qualquer raça do mundo.

          E logo o príncipe avançou em direção ao corredor por onde ele tinha visto a hobbit, na esperança de alcançá-la. Inglor não o impediu, pelo contrário, seguiu-o, para certificar de que o anão não se perderia por entre os inúmeros corredores do palácio.

          O coração de Thorin pulava, ansioso. Conforme avançava pelo corredor, mais entradas, que levavam a outros corredores, surgiam. E em algum ponto, a silhueta de Bella aparecia por alguma entrada, que levava a outro corredor. E Thorin avançava na direção por onde a hobbit passava. Inglor apenas o seguia, numa distância que não permitia ao anão perceber que estava sendo seguido.

          E Thorin, sem perceber, penetrava cada vez mais no interior do palácio, sem calcular se aquela silhueta era realmente Bella ou se era uma visão, uma brincadeira da magia élfica. Estava com tanta saudades da hobbit que não ponderou se aquilo era ou não uma ilusão. Ouvia as risadas alegres e o sussurro doce de Bella em seus ouvidos, chamando-o:

          - _Thorin, amrâlimê! Venha!_

          - Bella! Onde está você?

          E então Thorin ouvia o silêncio novamente, sendo interrompido apenas pelo canto dos pássaros e pelo barulho dos seus próprios passos no assoalho de pedra polida.

          Quanto mais Thorin se aprofundava pelos corredores, mais a iluminação do local se intensificava.

          - _Ghivasha_... onde você foi?

          Viu o vulto novamente passando à sua frente, indo em direção a um jardim iluminado, para logo desaparecer novamente por trás de uma imensa coluna.

          Thorin avançou, acreditando que era lá que finalmente teria Bella à sua frente. Sentia o seu coração bater tão forte que parecia pulsar em sua garganta. A respiração estava acelerada e seu corpo tremia. Sorria, com grande esperança de ver novamente os tão amados olhos âmbar. Mas então um vulto alto e imponente, escurecido pela sombra da luz que se projetava por trás deste, ofuscou os pensamentos do príncipe, e que repentinamente se colocou à sua frente. Ele levou segundos para que sua mente identificasse aquela figura rígida e solene à sua frente.

 _Thranduil_.

          Parou instantaneamente e, após recuperar o susto, sentiu o sangue subir em sua cabeça, como se fervilhasse.

          - Bom dia, príncipe Thorin!

          A voz grave e aveludada do Rei Élfico reverberava por entre os corredores, como se o palácio fosse uma parte de Thranduil. Como se Mirkwood fosse o próprio Thranduil.

          O Rei Élfico atraíra Thorin até aquele jardim, usando uma imagem ilusória de Bella. E ele, cegamente, caiu como um “patinho”!

_Elfo insolente!_

          Após inspirar várias golfadas, devido ao cansaço e pela ira que tomava forma dentro de si, Thorin indagou, grave e seco:

          - Onde está ela?

          Thranduil sorriu com cinismo. Os olhos azuis repousados no anão, olhando-o de cima para baixo, como se o analisasse e o rebaixasse, julgando-o.

          - Hum, está ansioso por reencontrá-la, não?

          Logo Inglor alcançou Thorin e, avistando o seu rei, estacou e fez uma mesura respeitosa.

          - Aran Thranduil!

          Sem levantar os olhos, o Rei Élfico perguntou ao seu chefe da guarda:

          - _Te charn?_

          - _Û, Aran nîn_. _Te barn, na le meditha_ _warg_.

          - _Mae l´ovannen! Ego, Inglor. Agorel vae.(1)_

          No mesmo instante, Inglor se inclina novamente ao Rei Élfico e deixa Thorin sozinho com o mesmo. O elfo loiro tinha deixado de sorrir e assumia uma expressão enigmática, começando a se aproximar mais de Thorin.

          - Senhorita Bella está bem. Galadriel está com ela.

          - Eu quero vê-la! – disse Thorin, rosnando.

          Thranduil levanta uma sombrancelha. Thorin sempre o surpreendeu pela coragem e ousadia, e isso o admirava, pois via no príncipe anão um espírito de fogo, um líder nato.

          - Logo verá a sua amada. Mas antes eu preciso lhe falar.

          Thorin estreitou os olhos e rapidamente colocou-os na longa espada que estava embainhada na cintura de Thranduil. O elfo percebeu o movimento dos olhos de Thorin e disse, pausadamente:

          - Nem pense nisso.

          - Não vou atacá-lo, Rei Thranduil. Apenas estou analisando as possibilidades.

          - Possibilidades para fugir?

          - Não, necessariamente, mas para passar por você e procurar por Bella.

          Thranduil sorriu.

          - Acho melhor você fazer o que eu estou pedindo, e assim ninguém sairá machucado, considerando que _você_ está desarmado.

          Foi a vez de Thorin sorrir. Thranduil era desafiador e imensamente inteligente, além de extremamente perigoso. Estufou o peito e relaxou os ombros. Thranduil estava querendo apenas conversar, deduziu por fim.

          - Conversaremos aqui mesmo?

          - Oh, não! – respondeu Thranduil, obsequioso – Por favor, por aqui.

          E estendeu uma mão para que Thorin tomasse a frente e seguisse na direção por onde Thranduil indicara. Entraram no jardim e o elfo caminhou até um banco de pedra e parou, indicando o banco com um leve movimento de cabeça.

          - Por favor, príncipe Thorin, sente-se.

          Thorin continuou de pé, os olhos fixos no elfo. Thranduil entendeu que ele não sentaria e então, ele o fez. Mesmo sentado num simples banco de pedra, Thranduil era imponente.

          - Senhorita Bella está hospedada em meu palácio por motivos urgentes e incomuns, embora ela seja uma criatura amável e agradável, que me dá o prazer de sua presença em meus salões. – começou Thranduil, sem rodeios – Galadriel está com ela próximo daqui, e está ensinando-a a utilizar um poder inato que ela possui.

          - E que poder é esse? – indagou Thorin, estreitando um olho, desconfiado.

          - Não sei explicar com certeza, mas é algo que está em seu espírito, desde que ela nasceu.

          Thorin cruza os braços, mas levanta as sobrancelhas, demonstrando interesse no assunto. Quase não piscava os olhos.

          - Continue.

          - Ela traz, dentro de si, um espírito poderoso, talvez equiparável ao de um Maiar. O que me intriga, e também à Elrond e a Galadriel, é que não sabemos exatamente os poderes que ela carrega consigo. Sabemos que ela tem facilidade para se comunicar com os animais, junto com uma grande compaixão por essas criaturas.

          Thorin franze o cenho, pois o que ouvia de Thranduil tinha muito sentido. Bella era uma criatura muito bondosa e parecia a ele que os animais a obedeciam quando ela se aproximava deles. Thranduil continua:

          - Entretanto, o que me deixa muito curioso é a mudança de cor de seus olhos.

          O príncipe descruza os braços e apóia os polegares no interior de seu cinto, apoiando as mãos na cintura. Intrigado, disse ao Rei Élfico:

          - Eu nunca vi olhos com aquela cor dourada, devo admitir.

          - Aquela cor de olhos é típica dos espíritos evoluídos – emendou Thranduil – Segundo Elrond, senhorita Bella pode ser uma enviada dos Valar ao nosso mundo.

          Thorin arregalou levemente os olhos.

          - Como assim?

          - Você deve ter notado, príncipe Thorin, que senhorita Bella é uma criatura extraordinária, diferente de todas as raças que habitam entre nós. Hobbits são cordiais e amorosos por natureza, mas sua noiva vai muito além do comum nesta raça. Ela é capaz de defender os que ama, arriscando grandemente sua vida, embora disponha de grande inteligência e astúcia para sobreviver em embates.

          Thorin engoliu em seco, pois lembrou do episódio em que ela o defendeu de um warg, e as marcas que ficaram nela por esse ato tão honrado.

          - Realmente, a _minha_ Bella é um espírito evoluído. – concluiu Thorin, enfatizando uma certa possessividade com relação à sua noiva.

          Thranduil notou o cíume em Thorin e concluiu que o anão, de fato, amava a hobbit, mas não ficou em paz, pois ainda havia a maldição do dragão, que ele notou pairando, embora em pouca intensidade, nos olhos do príncipe anão.

          - Príncipe Thorin, eu preciso que você me entenda o que vou dizer daqui em diante, pois será para o bem de senhorita Bella.

          - Você vai me dizer sobre a maldição do dragão, suponho.

          - Exatamente! – exclamou Thranduil calmamente.

          Mas quando Thorin estava prestes a protestar, ouviu logo atrás dele:

          - Thorin!

_Essa voz..._

          O príncipe virou o rosto para trás, não muito rapidamente. Tinha a expectativa de rever aquele rosto tão amado, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo. Medo de algo novo, desconhecido, que poderia ter ocorrido enquanto esteve longe de Bella. Assim que seus olhos encontraram com os da hobbit, algo dentro dele explodiu: um fogo, uma energia, algo que aquecia o seu peito.

          Era amor. Um amor intenso e forte que ele teve a certeza, naquele momento, de que poderia resistir à distância e ao tempo.

          Thorin viu Bella e seus olhos começaram a marejar. Ela já não continha as lágrimas, suas pequenas mãos estavam juntas, como numa prece, em frente ao seu nariz e boca. Estava bem corada, pois a emoção a tinha tomado por inteiro.  Também trajava um belo vestido creme, com detalhes dourados, que destacava o busto e a cintura. Girou todo o corpo de frente para a hobbit, mas não conseguia dar um passo adiante.

           - _Bella, mizimel!(2)_

          Thorin sentiu uma grande emoção tomar conta de todo o seu ser. Levantou os braços e começou a andar em direção a Bella, a qual já corria em direção a ele, para abraçá-lo. E assim que Bella abraçou Thorin, deixou o choro sair livre de sua garganta, tamanha era a saudade e a emoção do seu reencontro com seu amado. Por sua vez, Thorin a abraçava forte, para que ela nunca mais escapasse de seus braços. Ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e encostara o nariz bem próximo do pescoço da hobbit, para inalar o perfume inebriante dela. Logo os rostos ficaram de frente um para o outro e pressionaram os lábios, um tanto desajeitados, para no fim, trocarem intensos beijos.

         - Ah, Thorin! Que saudades de você, meu amor! – dizia Bella, abraçando-o fortemente.

         Thorin, com os olhos cerrados, apenas sorria, enquanto pressionava o corpo de Bella junto ao seu. Logo volta a beijar os lábios de Bella, com paixão.

          - Por favor, não se separe de mim, nunca mais! – exclamou Thorin, num sussurro rouco.

          Bella riu, enquanto encostava a sua testa na de Thorin, fitando bem de perto aquele sorriso iluminado por baixo da espessa e negra barba.

          - Eu não estava te agüentando mais! Eu não queria deixá-lo, mas foi necessário, Thorin! Aquela sua obsessão por ouro... que jamais isso se repita!

          Então ouviram alguém pigarreando. Era Thranduil. Thorin voltara a fitar o Rei Élfico por cima do seu ombro, sentindo-se insatisfeito por ter sido interrompido, e Bella corou, pois o elfo a viu num arroubo apaixonado com Thorin.

          - Perdoem-me por interromper – disse Thranduil, ainda sentado no banco de pedra, com a postura altiva – mas era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria lhe dizer, Thorin.

          - Eu não tenho nada a ouvir de você sobre isso! – respondeu o príncipe, grosseiramente.

          - Thorin! – exclamou Bella, e ele rapidamente voltou a olhar para a hobbit, surpreso com o tom de reprovação dela – Por favor, seja menos ríspido! O Rei Thranduil está querendo nos ajudar!

          - Não há nada para escutar desse elfo, Bella! Ele diz que vai nos ajudar e depois vira as costas, como ele fez na última vez quando Smaug atacou a minha Montanha!

          Bella se desvencilha dos braços de Thorin, um tanto desgostosa, mas entendendo a mágoa do seu noivo com Thranduil. Mas ela olha com carinho para ele e começa a falar, com a voz suave:

          - _Amrâlimê_ , eu entendo a sua mágoa. Mas isso já passou. Agora os tempos são outros, as situações são diferentes daqueles dias. É necessário deixar a mágoa de lado e...

          - NUNCA!!!

          A voz de Thorin reverberou pelo jardim. Bella leva um susto e dá um passo para trás, pois o anão teve um arroubo de fúria repentina. Thranduil imediatamente coloca a sua mão discretamente no punho de sua espada, temendo o pior.

          - Não perdoarei Thranduil pelo simples fato de ter feito o que fez! Milhares de vidas foram perdidas por causa da falta de palavra desse elfo! – e voltou-se para Thranduil, que estava ainda sentado, mas ouvindo atentamente a Thorin – Eu já disse uma vez e direi de novo, Rei Thranduil: você faltou com a sua palavra, falhou com seus aliados! Como posso perdoá-lo se você nos abandonou no momento de maior precisão?

          Então Thorin interrompe, por um momento, o seu discurso inflamado e respira profundamente. Dá um passo em direção a Thranduil e colocando o dedo indicador em riste, diz com a voz embargada:

          - Dê-me apenas um motivo para justificar o que fez! Eu não consigo dormir sem pensar uma noite sequer nisso! Essa é uma das questões que me assombram a minha alma desde aquele dia cruel! Me dê apenas _um_ motivo!

          Thranduil, então, pousa seus olhos em Thorin, e Bella nota uma mudança muito sutil na expressão do elfo. O olhar frio do Rei Élfico é substituído por uma expressão cansada e triste. Ele abaixa o olhar para fitar o chão e, abandonando o punho de sua espada, apoia as duas mãos por sobre o banco de pedra e levanta-se, para ficar estático à frente do príncipe anão.

          - O seu avô, Thorin. Ele estava irredutível. Eu o avisei sobre o que sua ganância poderia acarretar e ele não me escutou.

          - Não me diga do que já sei! – respondeu Thorin, seco.

          - Eu ainda não terminei, alteza! – retrucou Thranduil – Dragões como Smaug são atraídos por ouro e pedras preciosas, e Erebor estava desfrutando de seus melhores dias naquela época. Mas as riquezas da Montanha Solitária estavam ultrapassando o limite do aceitável e seu avô estava obcecado por todo aquele tesouro acumulado no interior de sua fortaleza. Ele sempre auxiliou os reinos vizinhos, doando uma parte de seu tesouro para reconstrução de cidades ou incentivos para que alguns pequenos reinos pudessem iniciar um meio de subsistência. Mas nos últimos dias de glória de Erebor, ele estava retendo tudo para ele. Todas essas coisas aconteceram depois que ele encontrou a Pedra Arken em suas minas.

          Bella apenas observava Thorin e Thranduil. O príncipe anão continuava com os punhos cerrados e a expressão carrancuda. Por sua vez, Thranduil continuava altivo, mas logo a sua expressão torna-se maleável, como se quisesse realmente que Thorin acreditasse nele.

          - Seu avô estava tomado completamente pela maldição do dragão, a saber, a ganância. Isto é como uma droga viciante a qual você tem a necessidade de mais e mais ouro, mais e mais riquezas. Um dos sintomas da maldição são os lapsos de memória, você não se lembra de ações ou palavras as quais disse quando tomado pela maldição. Outro sintoma é que passa a acreditar que você é o único merecedor de toda aquela fortuna, e mais ninguém. Um egoísmo doentio, como um ciúmes que lhe corrói por dentro. Seu avô estava enlouquecido, Thorin! Eu não poderia ter arriscado os meus soldados por um problema que poderia ser evitado, se Thrór tivesse me escutado! Seria injusto derramar sangue de meu povo, sendo que nós não tínhamos nada a ver com a teimosia e a loucura de seu avô!

          Thorin empalidecia lentamente com as palavras de Thranduil. A descrição que o Rei Élfico fizera dos sintomas da doença que acometia o seu avô coincidia com o que ele trazia dentro de si mesmo. Entretanto, desconfiado como era, perguntou:

          - E como posso saber que tudo o que me diz é verdade?

          - Pergunte ao seu sábio vassalo, Balin, filho de Fundin. Ele confirmará o que estou dizendo.

          Thorin quase caiu das pernas quando ouviu isso. Como Balin escondera esses acontecimentos dele por tantos anos? Por que ele não dissera nada daquilo para ele?

          - Mas como não posso atestar a minha palavra porque mestre Balin não está entre nós, - disse o Rei Élfico, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Thorin - então eu simplesmente não tenho outra escolha, a não ser pedir o seu perdão.

          E Thranduil abaixando a sua cabeça, começa a se ajoelhar perante Thorin. O anão fica pasmo com a atitude do Rei Élfico, assim como Bella, que permanecia próximo deles.

          - Eu peço perdão a vós, Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, pois sei que trouxe desgraça a ti e ao seu honrado povo, embora eu acredite que minhas ações foram justificáveis e plausíveis.

          Thorin, boquiaberto, apenas fitava aquele elfo, outrora orgulhoso e frio, e que agora pedia a ele que o perdoasse. Não conseguia falar e nem se mexer, pois estava em choque. Bella tinha os olhos marejados, de tanta emoção, e rezando a Eru para que fizesse com que a atitude do Rei Élfico quebrantasse o coração de Thorin.

          Depois de um longo momento de silêncio – e após uma luta interna em seu coração – Thorin diz, em voz baixa:

          - Estou sonhando? Um monarca como Thranduil ajoelhando-se perante uma raça a qual julga inferior?

          - Desejo me redimir perante a sua presença, príncipe Thorin. Confesso também que não consigo dormir direito todas as vezes que penso no prejuízo e na destruição o qual eu poderia ter, pelo menos, minimizado.- levanta a loura cabeça para encarar Thorin - E não vejo os _naugrim_ como uma raça inferior, pois creio que cada um de nós desempenha um papel importante neste mundo.

          Bella, que estava ao lado de Thorin, diz com a voz suave:

          - Perdoe-o!

          Thorin volta o seu olhar para Bella, piscando várias vezes. Ainda estava em choque, pois era uma cena incomum, para não dizer, rara.

          - Seu coração ficará mais leve depois que perdoá-lo! – emendou Bella, olhando para Thorin com esperança de que ele atendesse o seu pedido.

          O príncipe estava em dúvida, pois não sabia se podia confiar em Thranduil. Entretanto, ponderou que aquele ato do Rei Élfico poderia estar sendo demais para subsetimar o seu ego. Era, realmente, um sacrifício, mesmo que no fundo do coração de Thranduil as coisas não estivessem acontecendo como de fato demonstrava.

          - Rei Thranduil, de Mirkwood, meu coração sensibiliza-se com o seu pedido e vejo sinceridade em suas palavras. Eu o perdôo por sua omissão em Erebor.

          Thranduil, ainda fitando Thorin, dá um sorriso de canto e, levantando-se, diz com a expressão satisfeita:

          - _Le faël, Ernil Thorin!(3)_

           Entretanto, lá em seu íntimo, Thorin não confiava cem por cento no elfo à sua frente.

          - Acredito que esteja precisando de um banho e roupas limpas! – disse Thranduil, com sua costumeira pose altiva. Bateu palmas e logo um elfo muito elegante surge no jardim. – Argalad, leve o príncipe Thorin para os seus aposentos. Dê a ele o melhor dos tratamentos. À noite jantaremos todos juntos e você e Bella serão os meus convidados de honra.

          Bella sorria, não se cabendo de felicidade. Thorin continuava taciturno, mas não tão carrancudo como antes.

          - Eu acompanharei Thorin até a porta de seu quarto, majestade. – disse Bella, não contendo a alegria em sua voz, pois finalmente Thorin estava ao seu lado, inteiro e, ao que parecia agora, com as contas acertadas entre ele e o Rei Élfico. Thranduil apenas meneou a cabeça e Bella enganchou seu braço ao de Thorin, e os dois acompanharam o servo élfico pelos corredores do palácio.

          Thranduil não tirou seus olhos do casal até que desaparecessem de sua vista. Ficou imaginando se o que fez era realmente correto ou se era apenas o necessário para que os planos dele e dos outros senhores élficos atingissem o seu fim. Mas uma coisa ele podia ter certeza e não deixou de sentir um pouco de alívio em seu coração: a felicidade de Bella ao encontrar o seu amado Thorin. O estado de espírito da hobbit era muito importante para que os planos dele, Elrond e Galadriel obtivessem êxito. E Bella seria imprescindível para que o mal fosse completamente derrotado da Terra-média. Sentiu-se feliz, identificando esse sentimento ao bem estar de Bella, pois a hobbit despertava nele os melhores sentimentos. Talvez fosse um instinto paterno, ele ainda não sabia identificar. Lembrou-se de sua falecida rainha e de um fruto do amor deles que se perdeu no tempo. E lá estava a hobbit, com seus olhos âmbar, que o fizera reviver um dos momentos mais felizes da eternidade do Rei Élfico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) – Ele está machucado?  
>  \- Não, meu rei. Ele está bem, mas quase foi comido por um warg.  
>  \- Muito bem. Pode ir, Inglor. Obrigado. (do sindarin)
> 
>  
> 
> (2) – Bella, jóia de todas as jóias! (do khuzdul)
> 
> (3) - Agradeço de coração, príncipe Thorin!


	22. Nimmeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandes emoções neste capítulo, gentchy! Aqui veremos a verdadeira razão por Thranduil sentir uma "ligação" por Bella. Escrevi o final deste capítulo escutando "Visions Prelude", do Angra. É uma música bonita e triste, e a letra dela tem algo a ver com o estado de espírito do nosso querido Rei Élfico. Aconselho a todos escutarem essa música.

          Era impressionante a eficiência dos elfos. Isto era o que Thorin pensava enquanto atava o seu cinto, com o grande emblema de Dúrin, na fivela. Na última passagem dele, onde estivera preso nas masmorras de Mirkwood, os elfos os despojaram de suas vestes reais, permanecendo apenas com uma camisa, as calças e as botas. Agora ele vestia novamente a indumentária em veludo azul royal, bem como sua cota de malha e sua túnica. Todas as peças bem limpas, polidas e as roupas sem uma ruga sequer. Ele teve a impressão que Thranduil, guardando os seus pertences em seu palácio, antevia o seu retorno.

          Havia muitos meses que Thorin não tomava um excelente banho, e agora, além de limpo, também se sentia mais leve. Leve de alma. Havia um novo ânimo em seu coração, pois Bella estava novamente ao seu lado. Estava se preparando para o jantar, ao lado de sua amada, mas ainda teria que ficar lado a lado com os elfos, pois mesmo com o perdão concedido a Thranduil, continuava não confiando cem por cento neles.

          Ouviu batidas na porta e logo caminhou até ela. Quando abriu, deparou-se com Argalad, um dos mordomos do Rei Élfico.

          - Boa noite, milorde. Aran Thranduil solicita a sua presença na sala de jantar real e estou aqui para encaminhá-lo até lá. Está pronto?

          Thorin não respondeu. Apenas saiu e fechou a porta de seu quarto atrás de si.

          Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores, Thorin pergunta para Argalad:

          - E minha noiva? Ela já está com o seu rei?

          - Não, milorde. – respondeu Argalad – Mas me solicitou que lhe avisasse que logo ela estará reunindo-se com você na sala de jantar.

          Ao chegar a grande sala de jantar do Rei Thranduil, Thorin avistou o monarca élfico e Elrond, os quais traziam em suas mãos um cálice de vinho cada um, e apreciavam a vista da grande varanda, onde poderiam ver uma parte da extensa floresta e, mais ao fundo, a Montanha Solitária. Assim que Argalad anunciou a presença do príncipe anão, Thranduil pediu que o mesmo se aproximasse.

          Thorin não estava se sentindo a vontade, mas assim mesmo, cumprimentou polidamente a Thranduil e fez uma mesura a Elrond.

          - Enfim, nos reencontramos, príncipe Thorin! – disse Elrond efusivamente. – E fico muito feliz por ter reencontrado a sua noiva.

          - Boa noite, lorde Elrond. – disse, inclinando a cabeça respeitosamente ao senhor de Rivendell.

          - Logo senhorita Bella e senhora Galadriel virão ao nosso encontro. – disse Thranduil sério, apanhando uma taça de uma pequena mesa e enchendo-a com vinho para, em seguida, oferecer ao príncipe anão.

          Thorin apanha a taça da mão de Thranduil, e o agradece. Afinal, embora sendo um anão, ele era um nobre da linhagem de Dúrin, que se destacava por serem mais polidos e instruídos do que os outros de sua raça. Mal ele leva a sua taça à boca e Galion, o outro mordomo do Rei Élfico, surge para anunciar as presenças de Bella e senhora Galadriel. O coração do príncipe começa a bater mais forte, pois lembrou-se daquela noite em Rivendell, onde ele a vira deslumbrante com um vestido carmim. A partir daquela noite, Thorin começava a ter cada vez mais certeza de seus sentimentos pela hobbit

          Então ele viu a sua amada noiva se aproximar, mais deslumbrante do que quando estavam na mansão de Elrond. Bella se aproximava dos presentes acompanhada de Galadriel e estava mais radiante do que aquela noite em Rivendell: os cabelos estavam brilhantes, um pouco mais longos e ainda ostentava as suas tranças de compromisso, atadas às presilhas dadas por ele, que brilhavam à luz do luar. Bella estava corada, os lábios rosados e a pele alva, que passava a impressão de que ela não fazia parte daquele mundo. O vestido que a hobbit vestia era de um azul esverdeado, com bordados dourados ao redor do colo e das mangas. Não havia mais nenhuma jóia, pedra ou qualquer enfeite, mas Thorin a via como uma pedra preciosa, devido à simplicidade e equilíbrio em seu vestir e que lhe forneciam um ar estonteante.

          - Que linda visão! – exclamou Elrond, ao ver as damas aproximando-se deles – com todo o respeito, príncipe Thorin, mas sua noiva está belíssima esta noite.

          Thorin mal ouvira os elogios que Elrond dirigia a hobbit, tão embasbacado que ficara. Não lembrou-se de cumprimentar Galadriel, passando por ela e caminhando até a hobbit.

          A Senhora de Lórien apenas sorriu com a distração dele.

          Thorin pensou o quão impressionante era a capacidade de Bella encantá-lo cada vez mais. Deixou a taça de vinho em cima de uma mesa que se dispunha próxima a ele e caminhou até a sua amada hobbit. Ela, por sua vez, vendo Thorin se aproximar, alargou o sorriso que iluminou mais ainda o seu rosto redondo.

          - Boa noite, _amrâlimê_! – disse Thorin apanhando uma das mãos da hobbit e levando-a até sua boca, para beijá-la. E logo após, chegou bem próximo de seu ouvido e sussurrou, com sua voz grave – Você está maravilhosa!

          Bella piscou e sentiu uma onda de arrepios correrem em sua espinha. Corou como um tomate. Logo ela começou a reparar em como o seu noivo estava bonito e elegante. Viu que Thorin vestia a túnica de veludo azul royal, que ressaltava a cor de seus belos olhos azuis e o seu cabelo negro. As mechas prateadas de sua fronte pareciam cascatas de água cristalina que caíam à luz do luar. O rosto de Thorin trazia um encantamento etéreo e com seus belos olhos fixados nos de Bella, davam a ela a sensação de que ele estava deslumbrado, loucamente atraído por ela. Thorin estava tão lindo que Bella sentia o seu coração falhar em alguns momentos, tamanho era o êxtase dela em tê-lo por perto.

          Logo Thranduil chamou os seus convidados para sentarem-se a mesa, e todos o obedeceram. Jantaram e conversaram a noite toda. Thorin até esqueceu do sentimento de animosidade para com os elfos à sua frente, pois ele não conseguia tirar a sua atenção de Bella, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Galadriel percebia que o clima entre o casal era profundo, e sorria com imensa felicidade. Elrond, totalmente alheio, falava com Thranduil sobre o treinamento da hobbit, mas o monarca élfico fitava discretamente a Bella e Thorin, os quais trocavam intensos olhares entre eles.

          E assim a noite se desenrolava. Em algumas ocasiões, tanto Bella quanto Thorin respondia à algumas perguntas dos outros presentes à mesa, mas não davam tanta importância à conversa dos elfos, tamanha era a atração que sentiam um pelo outro naquela noite. Mas então Galion surge na sala e, aproximando-se de Thranduil, sussurra algo em seu ouvido. O Rei Élfico levanta as sobrancelhas e Bella nota que algo surpreendeu o Rei Élfico. Logo ele dá um leve aceno para Galion, que imediatamente se afasta. Então Thranduil levanta-se de sua mesa e diz a todos:

          - Temos um convidado inesperado para a nossa agradável noite. Galion acaba de me informar que o mago Saruman está aqui e quer se unir a nós.

          Elrond fica excitado com a presença do Mago Branco em Mirkwood.

          - Mas é uma honra receber tão ilustre convidado! Com certeza ele nos auxiliará com sua sabedoria!

          Então Thranduil fita a expressão de Galadriel e esta não mostra muito ânimo com o anúncio da presença de Saruman em Mirkwood. De repente ele vê a elfa fitando-o intensamente e ouve a voz dela dentro de sua cabeça:

          - _Não estou animada com a presença dele, lorde Thranduil._

          O Rei Élfico também não estava à vontade.

          - _Eu entendo a senhora. Eu também não nutro confiança nele, e não consigo lhe explicar  porquê._

          - _Não há necessidade em me explicar, majestade._ – respondeu Galadriel mentalmente – _mas com certeza o que o atraiu para cá foi o meu treinamento com Bella. Mover os poderes dela feriram a atmosfera de Arda e, com certeza, Saruman percebeu. Apenas vamos ficar de olhos bem abertos, pois ele não está fazendo uma simples visita ao seu reino._

          Thranduil apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Logo, a figura alongada, tal um espectro branco, se movia no chão do palácio, como se levitasse. Então Bella, avistando Saruman se aproximando, sente um embrulho em seu estômago.

          - Ora, ora! Mas é uma grande honra me encontrar com presenças tão notáveis e agradáveis em seu palácio, Rei Thranduil!

          Saruman sorria, muito simpaticamente. Todos à mesa se levantam, em reverência ao Mago Branco. Bella apóia a sua mão no braço de Thorin, sentindo uma náusea subindo pela sua garganta. Thorin percebe a indisposição dela.

          - Você está bem, _mizimel_? – pergunta ele com a voz baixa.

          - Na realidade, não. – responde Bella, colocando a mão em seu estômago, pressionando-o.

          Galadriel também percebe a indisposição da hobbit. Mas ela não pode se comunicar com Bella pela mesma estar com a mente turva, preocupada com o seu mal estar. Thorin, por ser um anão, não tinha o mesmo desprendimento dos elfos para comunicações mentais. A senhora de Lórien olha firmemente para Thorin, jogando para um dos cantos dos olhos as suas íris azul-claras. Thorin, no início, fica confuso, mas não demorou para ele entender o que a senhora de Lórien desejava.

          A elfa pedia, subjetivamente, para que Thorin levasse Bella para longe do recinto.

          Assim que Saruman se aproxima de Thorin e Bella, esta perde totalmente a cor e quase desmaia.

          - Sinto muito, lorde Saruman! – intervém Galadriel, levantando-se da mesa e indo na direção da hobbit – mas Bella precisa se recolher. Ela está muito fraca e precisa descansar.

          Saruman levanta uma sobrancelha, intrigado com a reação da hobbit. Thorin fecha a expressão de seu rosto ao encarar o Mago Branco. Intuiu que havia algo de errado naquele sujeito.

          - Mas é uma pena, Galadriel! – responde Saruman, com uma expressão convincente de preocupação em seu rosto e ignorando a cara feia de Thorin – Gostaria muito de conhecê-la, mas estou vendo que não é o momento.

          - Príncipe Thorin, poderia levar Bella para os seus aposentos? – diz Galadriel ao anão.

          E Thorin, sem perder a pose altiva, segura Bella em um braço e a conduz para fora da grande sala de jantar. Despede-se dos presentes e segurando Bella pela cintura, se retira com ela.

          Saruman apenas os seguem com os olhos, até o casal desaparecer pelos corredores do palácio. Conteve a raiva dentro de si, pois planejava fazer algo tinha planos para a hobbit naquela noite.

          - Por favor, sente-se, Mago Saruman. – diz Thranduil, obsequioso e inexpressivo.

          - Obrigado, majestade! – agradece Saruman sentando-se, apoiado em seu cajado – Estou aqui para avisá-los que os meus informantes viram _Mithrandir(1)_ em Dol Guldur.

          - Sim, de fato ele esteve em Dol Guldur e...

          - Ele ainda está lá, Elrond! – interrompe Saruman – e está aprisionado em uma daquelas celas imundas.

          Todos ficam chocados com a informação.

          - Mas não existe mais nada naquelas ruínas! O que Mithrandir foi fazer por lá? – indaga Thranduil, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

          - Vocês conhecem o Cinzento! Se ele percebe algo errado em algum lugar, ele vai até lá! – diz Saruman mal humorado – Eu já disse a ele inúmeras vezes para não correr atrás de problemas, mas ele nunca me escuta!

          - Mas o senhor saberia nos dizer se há algo errado em Dol Guldur? – pergunta Elrond.

          Saruman respira fundo. Ele teria que dizer a verdade. Ou melhor, uma meia verdade, pois fazia parte dos planos entre ele e seu mestre.

          - Houve uma movimentação na atmosfera daquele lugar. Uma magia densa paira por aquelas paredes e meus informantes também disseram que avistaram orcs na região. Há muito tempo ouvi dizer que lá residia um mágico barato, o qual o povo chama de Necromante. Mas deve ser algum charlatão que usa de magia barata para iludir as pessoas.

          - Mas se ele é, de fato, um mago charlatão, como é que ele convive com orcs? – perguntou Galadriel – Os servos do mal não são tão fáceis de serem ludibriados e esse Necromante deve ter uma magia um tanto poderosa para conviver com eles. Além do mais, como um mágico charlatão consegue aprisionar um Maiar como Mithrandir?

          Saruman se mexe desconfortável em sua cadeira, enquanto uma serva élfica derrama vinho na taça que estava à sua frente. Não conseguia ludibriar os elfos tão facilmente como pensava.

          - Eu não sei lhe responder, senhora. Mas o fato é que precisamos livrá-lo daquelas celas asquerosas! – diz Saruman, rangendo os dentes – Vim aqui para pedir ajuda a vocês, para irmos até Dol Guldur e resolver esse infortúnio. Gandalf e essa mania de se meter em encrencas...

          Elrond e Galadriel se entreolham, para logo depois o senhor de Rivendell responder para Saruman:

          - Nós resgataremos Mithrandir junto com você, lorde Saruman.

          Mas Thranduil, com sua expressão apática, responde, após beber um gole de seu vinho:

          - Desta vez não poderei ajudá-lo, mestre Saruman. Não posso deixar meu reino, pois tenho outros problemas para resolver. Minha floresta está infestada de aranhas gigantes que, por sinal, vieram de Dol Guldur, para tirar a minha paz e a de meu povo.

          Saruman apenas meneou a cabeça em afirmativo, mas no fundo estava muito contrariado. Ele também tinha planos para o Rei Élfico.

          Quando os elfos acreditavam que o assunto estava encerrado, Saruman inclina-se na mesa e diz:

          - Entretanto, antes de irmos, gostaria de perguntar algo a vocês. Na noite passada senti uma movimentação na atmosfera, uma agitação vinda daqui, do palácio de Mirkwood.

          Os elfos se entreolham. Thranduil e Galadriel já desconfiava que Saruman perguntaria sobre isso.

          - Estamos treinando uma aprendiz, a qual possui um poderoso espírito. – disse Galadriel, impassiva e firme.

          - E acredito que esse espírito poderoso seja aquela hobbit chamada Bella, que acabou de se retirar daqui, estou correto?

          - Sim, senhor. – diz Galadriel, com a voz suave, mas firme – Descobrimos a hobbit e queremos ensiná-la a lidar com seus poderes, para ser um reforço na defesa de nosso mundo contra o discípulo de Morgoth.

          - Na verdade – intervém Elrond – há uma profecia nos anais _noldorim(2)_ , onde diz que, em tempos que a escuridão do mal estivesse ameaçando em retornar, surgiria um guerreiro de um povo “pequeno em estatura, mas grande no coração”,  e que combateria o mal em Arda com grande poder do elemento fogo.

          - Mas por que esta hobbit veio para Mirkwood? – indagou Saruman

          - Ela estava a caminho de Erebor, para auxiliar Thorin e sua Companhia de anões a tomarem de volta o lar deles. – respondeu Thranduil.

          - E cremos que esta jornada não tenha dado certo, pois o herdeiro do Trono de Dúrin está com ela, como o senhor viu.

          Quando Galadriel disse isso, Elrond a fitou um tanto espantado, mas procurou manter a discrição, pois acreditava que ela mentia por um bom propósito. Já Thranduil manteve a postura altiva e imponente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

          Saruman estreitou um olho, um tanto desconfiado, mas ele não tinha mais argumentos para continuar com esse assunto.

          - Então é melhor partirmos neste instante, pois Mithrandir está precisando de nossa ajuda!

          E o Mago Branco levantou-se da mesa, despedindo-se de Thranduil. Caminhou até a saída, quando Galadriel, se certificando de que Saruman estava bem distante deles, aproximou-se do Rei Élfico, e disse:

          - Por favor, majestade. Cuide de Bella como se fosse sua própria filha.

          Ela apanhou a mão de Thranduil ao dizer isso, e este estremeceu com as palavras de Galadriel, pois ele estava notando que um sentimento paterno brotava de seu coração em relação à Bella. As suspeitas que o Rei Élfico traziam dentro de si estavam tornando-se certezas.

          - Eu a protegerei com a minha vida, senhora. – e inclinou-se para ela com a mão em seu coração. – Vá em paz.

          Galadriel respondeu ao cumprimento de Thranduil inclinando-se da mesma forma e tomando o caminho da saída juntamente com Elrond, que acabara de se despedir do Rei de Mirkwood.

          - Me responda, senhora. – dirigiu-se a Galadriel – por que aquela mentira?

          Galadriel fitou o seu genro com um olhar astuto.

          - Digamos que estou protegendo Bella de interesses escusos do nosso Mago Branco. – e colocando uma mão por sobre o braço de Elrond, completou – Há vasos de argila que permitem às flores a viverem mais do que os vasos de ouro.

          Elrond sorriu com a frase de sua sogra, afinal ele também não tinha completa confiança no Mago Branco. Havia nele uma aura turva, disfarçada apenas pela sua alta posição entre os guardiões da Terra-média. Inevitavelmente o pensamento do senhor de Rivendell acabou indo para Sauron e em como o Segundo Senhor do Escuro foi seduzido pelo mal. Bella era o vaso de argila, e era necessário protegê-la porque o seu conteúdo era mais precioso do que qualquer vaso de ouro no mundo. Continuaram a seguir Saruman pelos corredores, já imaginando como abordaria o tal do Necromante em Dol Guldur. Eles sabiam muito bem que seria uma luta exaustiva, para salvar Mithrandir das garras do mal.

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

          Em sua ampla varanda da sala de jantar, Thranduil permaneceu ali, admirando a lua que derramava suas luzes prateadas sobre a Montanha Solitária. Estava sentado em uma poltrona, saboreando o seu vinho e com os pensamentos em um passado muito distante.

          Relembrava de sua amada rainha, sorrindo e correndo pelos jardins e por entre as árvores da floresta, com a pequena Nimmeth de olhos dourados. Elas eram a razão de viver do elfo e ele relembrava as risadas melodiosas da esposa, os gritinhos de sua filha, feliz em ver a mãe brincando com ela.

          Thranduil sentiu o seu coração se apertar de tal forma, que lhe faltou o ar. A saudade era grande, talvez do tamanho da eternidade. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e respirou fundo. Haviam seiscentos anos que ele sofria por Nimmeth, desde que ela foi capturada por orcs num fatídico dia de inverno. A rainha, na época grávida de Legolas, quase perdeu-o, tamanha foi a dor sofrida. Após essa tragédia, a rainha deu à luz o herdeiro de Mirkwood, mas estava tão desgostosa de sua vida que ansiava ir para as Terras Imortais. E assim ela o fez, deixando Thranduil e o pequeno Legolas para trás.

          As cenas iam e vinham em sua cabeça, e os sentimentos daquele momento voltaram e, mesmo distantes, ele ainda sofria com os aguilhões daquelas lembranças tão tristes e pesadas. Deixou o cálice de vinho repousando em cima da mesa, apoiou a sua loura cabeça desprovida da coroa por entre suas mãos, e ali, sozinho na varanda, com a lua cheia o testemunhando, chorou amargamente.

          A expressão gélilda tornou-se contraída pelo pranto e os olhos, que aparentavam distância de quem ele os fitava, brilhavam devido as lágrimas que inundavam os seus olhos. Na imensidão daquele palácio amplo e frio, Thranduil sentia o seu peito doer de amargura e saudade. Nimmeth, a sua primeira filha, arrancada brutalmente de seus braços poderia ser uma belíssima princesa élfica agora. Entretanto, o destino fora mais ágil e cruel do que os planos que o Rei Élfico tinha para sua pequena princesa.

          Mas logo a lembrança dos olhos âmbar da hobbit vieram em sua mente, como um refresco ao sedento que cruzou o ermo. O corpo, os cabelos e o rosto eram bem diferentes de Nimmeth, mas os olhos... Aqueles olhos eram os de Nimmeth! Ele os reconheceria mesmo que encontrasse a sua filha na escuridão dos salões de Mandos. Sua tão amada filha – o espírito alegre e puro da pequenina – estavam em Bella, concluiu Thranduil, sentindo uma onda de esperança invadindo o seu coração.

          Quando Galadriel pediu para que protegesse a hobbit como se fosse a sua própria filha, ela não estava dizendo em vão. A Senhora de Lórien sabia da dor do Rei Élfico e sabia também de quem realmente era Bella. Era uma missão para Thranduil: proteger Bella como se fosse Nimmeth.

          Limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto de mármore, agora contraído pela dor, Thranduil cessou o seu pranto e voltou à sua postura rígida. Levantou-se da cadeira e indo até o parapeito da varanda, vislumbrou toda a floresta das trevas mergulhada na noite enluarada. Após recompor-se, como uma prece sincera, disse para si mesmo:

          - Eu a protegerei, Bella. Com certeza a protegerei com a minha própria vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Mithrandir (sindarin) – Amigo dos elfos. Nome dado pelos elfos para Gandalf.  
> (2) Noldorim (sindarin) – Casa dos Noldor, elfos da Primeira Era que migraram mais tarde para Valinor.  
> (3) Citrino – espécie de quartzo cristalino de cor amarelo-alaranjado.


	23. Cicatrizes e carícias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, antes de ler o capítulo, leiam esta nota:
> 
> Queridos, dispenso mais uma vez o resumo do capítulo, porque ele é tão diferente que não tenho palavras para resumí-lo.
> 
> Tenho certeza de que muitas leitoras irão adorar este capítulo tão especial! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> E por favor, aqueles que são tímidos (os fantasminhas, que tenho certeza que são camaradas), por favor, gentchy! Comentem! Pra mim é muito importante a opinião de vocês, desde que sejam comentários construtivos, lógico!
> 
> Parando com o lenga-lenga e iniciando o cap! Enjoy!

          

 

           Thorin e Bella caminhavam pelos corredores que levavam aos quartos de hóspedes no palácio de Mirkwood. Conforme se afastavam da presença de Saruman, o príncipe notou que Bella já começava a melhorar, pois a cor voltava à sua face.

          - Está se sentindo melhor, Bella?

          - Eu já estou melhorando, Thorin. Obrigada.

          - O que houve com você?

           - Eu não sei. – responde Bella, ainda respirando com um pouco de dificuldade – Quando aquele sujeito apareceu, senti uma mão invisível apertando a minha garganta, e depois uma sensação de que alguém me socava o estômago... e não sei como, eu consegui ver uma aura negra pairando em lorde Saruman, e ela era muito profunda e poderosa!

          - Galadriel me pediu para que eu a retirasse de lá. – disse Thorin, acariciando uma mecha do cabelo da hobbit. – Provavelmente ela também deve ter pressentido algo.

          - Senhora Galadriel é minha mentora, Thorin, e eu não poderia ter mestra melhor que ela! Está me ensinando muitas coisas, inclusive a bloquear energias obscuras. Mas não consegui bloquear a do mago, era uma aura negra muito forte!

          Com a aflição de Bella estampada no rosto dela, Thorin a puxa para um abraço envolvente. Bella não queria dar nenhuma preocupação ao seu amado e comoveu-se com a expressão preocupadíssima do príncipe. Sorriram um para o outro após se desvencilharem do abraço e Bella sentiu o braço de Thorin a enlaçando pelo ombro, e ela responde colocando a sua mão livre sobre o peito dele e olhando-o quase com adoração. Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem até a porta do quarto dela. Assim que a hobbit coloca a mão na maçaneta, a mesma nota que Thorin estava um tanto inquieto.

         - O que houve, querido? – disse ela voltando-se para ele.

         Thorin a olhava com muita ternura. A expressão de seu noivo era de profundo afeto e ela notou que os olhos de Thorin brilhavam como as estrelas do céu. Se ela quisesse, ficaria por horas admirando a profundidade daquelas orbes azuis. Fitar os olhos de Thorin era, para Bella, como se mergulhasse num oceano tranqüilo, como se ela fosse levada pelas ondulações azuis daquele mar de serenidade. Ela levantou a sua delicada e pequenina mão e começou a acariciar a barba densa de seu amado príncipe. Thorin, por sua vez, fechou seus olhos em êxtase, sentindo a maciez do toque de Bella em seu rosto. Logo ele abre novamente seus olhos, para fitar a face de sua querida hobbit. O coração de Thorin quase parou quando viu o âmbar das íris de Bella, brilhando como duas gemas de citrino(1). A boca da hobbit estava entreaberta e uma coloração levemente avermelhada tomava conta daqueles lábios delicados. Parecia as pétalas de uma rosa da montanha, pensou ele, embevecido.

         Sem pensar muito, Thorin enlaçou a cintura de Bella, trazendo repentinamente o miúdo corpo a se encostar ao seu, o que fez com que ela exalasse um suspiro de surpresa e excitação.

         - Bella... – murmurou Thorin, passando as pontas dos dedos no rosto da hobbit, a voz embargada de paixão – você é tão linda!

         A hobbit prende a respiração por alguns segundos após aquela declaração apaixonada daquele a quem ela tanto amava. Ela coloca a sua pequena mão sobre a de Thorin, que ainda acariciava o seu rosto. Thorin aproxima mais sua face, os lábios entreabertos, inalando o perfume de Bella.

          - Thorin, meu querido... – murmura Bella, fitando o rosto de seu príncipe, totalmente encantada com os olhos azuis faiscantes dele – eu não sei se continuaremos vivos após chegarmos a Erebor.

          - Sim... – Thorin concorda, já encostando os seus lábios nos dela, mas sem beijá-la.

          - E temos ainda todo o caminho pela frente, até retornarmos a Laketown... – sente neste momento as mãos de Thorin passeando por suas costas, como se explorasse cada centímetro delas. A voz dela falhava. – e depois... andaremos... mais um pouco até... o sopé... da Montanha...

          - É verdade... _amrâlimê_... – sussurra Thorin com os lábios roçando no ouvido de Bella, o que faz com que ela exale um suspiro ardente. A voz grave do príncipe faz Bella estremecer bem no fundo de seu âmago. Ela agarra os ombros de Thorin por baixo dos braços dele, pressionando-o contra o seu corpo.

          - Então... – murmura Bella, sentindo os beijos de Thorin já ao pé do seu ouvido - ... precisamos... aproveitar o momento...

          - Momento... para quê... _mizimel_? – indaga Thorin arfando, espalhando delicados beijos através de toda a extensão do pescoço de Bella.

          A hobbit não consegue mais dizer uma palavra sequer, pois seu cérebro entrou em colapso. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser em beijar e acariciar Thorin. Ele, por sua vez, percebendo que Bella reagia às suas provocações, fixou os seus lábios nos dela e, fundindo-os com os seus, deu-lhe um inflamado beijo.

          Sentiram-se como se estivessem no meio de um turbilhão de sensações. Ambos desejavam se fundir um no outro, tornarem-se um. Os beijos se intensificavam a cada segundo que passava fazendo com que perdessem a noção do tempo. De repente, Bella interrrompe o seu beijo e, ainda com o rosto bem próximo ao de Thorin, diz arfando:

          - Thorin eu... preciso... eu quero...

          Ele, um tanto aturdido pela emoção do momento, afasta o rosto para ver a expressão no rosto de Bella, cismado com a incapacidade da hobbit terminar a frase.

          - Não consegue encontrar a palavra certa, _ghivasha_? – diz o elogio em khuzdul com a voz rouca.

          Então Bella afasta um pouco o seu corpo de Thorin e, segurando a maçaneta da porta, gira-a e, entrando, puxa de súbito o seu noivo pela gola de sua túnica, para o interior de seu quarto. Após ela fechar a porta atrás de si, percebe que o príncipe a fita surpreso e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

          - Não consigo me expressar de outra forma! – diz ela, ainda arfando.

          E Bella avança sobre Thorin, beijando-o novamente. Este responde ao beijo a enlaçando e erguendo o corpinho miúdo da hobbit contra o seu corpo forte. No mesmo instante, ele a carrega e a leva para a cama, colocando-a suavemente em cima do colchão.

          - Thorin, eu... acho que preciso de você! – diz Bella, com um certo rubor na face. Thorin sorri com a reação dela ao dizer que ela o desejava.

          - Você tem certeza disso, _amrâlimê_? – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela.

          - Não sabemos se teremos chances de sobreviver até chegarmos em Erebor. Ou se sobreviveremos depois da jornada. – disse Bella, decidida, mas num tom suave – e eu tenho a certeza de meu amor por você, passamos por tantas tribulações e continuamos juntos! Não me importo de você me tornar mulher nesta noite, pelo contrário! Eu anseio por isso há muito tempo... porque eu te amo!

          Thorin fica comovido com a atitude de Bella. Ele acaricia o rosto dela, adorando-a e, inclinando-se sobre a hobbit, aproxima os lábios dele para um beijo, mas antes ele sussurra:

          - Você é minha _ghivashel_ , Belladonna Baggins, tesouro dos tesouros! Amo você com todas as minhas forças! Quero você ao meu lado, e para sempre.

         Ao ouvir essas palavras, Bella sentiu seu coração transbordar de emoção e felicidade e, em resposta, segura a face de Thorin entre suas duas pequenas mãos, admirando aquele rosto tão rústico, e ao mesmo tempo tão belo, acariciando a barba dele e se deleitando com a textura da mesma nas palmas de suas mãos. Os olhos dele exibiam o azul mais vigoroso que Bella já havia visto, e eles brilhavam num fogo intenso. Thorin aproxima mais uma vez os seus lábios aos de Bella e um ardoroso beijo lhe é dado. Ele segura o maxilar da hobbit em uma mão, enquanto que a outra, que tem o cotovelo apoiado no colchão, segura o ombro de sua amada.

         Bella sentia a rudeza das vestes de Thorin por cima de seu corpo, mas não se importava. O que importava para ela, naquele momento, era o calor, o cheiro e a respiração de Thorin bem próximo dela. Sentia o seu corpo se aquecer de tal forma que passava pela cabeça a possibilidade de tirar sua roupa, mas o pudor ainda a refreava.

         Thorin, por sua vez, intensificava o beijo, mas não desejava ser bruto: seu beijo era intenso e molhado, e mordiscava de leve os lábios de Bella em alguns momentos. Ele sentia o corpo da hobbit embaixo do seu amolecer e depois enrijecer, as pequenas mãos, que estavam em seu rosto, desciam para os seus ombros e parou nos seus antebraços, agarrando-os levemente. Esse gesto da hobbit, tão instintivo para ela, fez com que Thorin sentisse um arrepio em sua espinha, incitando-o a aprofundar o beijo.

         Thorin apoiou o seu tronco em cima do corpo de Bella, deixando o seu braço que o apoiava no colchão relaxar e se enfiar por baixo das costas da hobbit. Agora ele a enlaçava, cobrindo-a da cintura para cima, enquanto continuava a beijá-la. Interrompeu o beijo para deslizar os lábios desde o canto da boca até o maxilar, e chegando ao lóbulo da orelha de Bella, o que fez a hobbit gemer de prazer. Ela enfiou o rosto no ombro do seu amado, sentindo a maciez da túnica de veludo azul roçando seu nariz e lábios. Thorin reiniciou os beijos, dando ocasionalmente mordiscadas leves, que desciam pelo pescoço alvo de Bella. A aspereza da barba do príncipe não a incomodava, pelo contrário, a excitava. Bella arfava com os toques no pescoço e o envolvimento de seu corpo nos braços de Thorin.

          De súbito, Thorin levanta seu tronco, mas ainda permanece sentado na cama, ao lado de Bella que continuava deitada com uma expressão de dúvida, pois ela não entendeu o ato repentino de seu príncipe. Em seguida, ele começa a desfivelar o cinto, para após, tirar a túnica de veludo e a cota de malha e ainda a camisa de baixo. Por fim Thorin exibe o torso nu, e Bella sente uma apreensão misturada com deleite, pois ver o seu amado despido da cintura para cima era vexante e, ao mesmo tempo, instigante. Ela sentiu o seu rosto queimar, desde a base do pescoço, pois estava muito envergonhada, mas também se deleitava com os músculos do peitoral e os braços definidos de Thorin. Os longos cabelos escuros do príncipe caiam pelos ombros, e cobriam parcialmente algumas cicatrizes, algumas bem grandes, em seu peito.

          - Bella... – dizia Thorin, em voz baixa e gutural – quero que tire o seu vestido.

          Bella arregala levemente os olhos, mas obedece a Thorin. Levanta-se a meio corpo e fica de costas para ele. O príncipe, entendendo a linguagem silenciosa, coloca as suas mãos nos ombros de Bella e, com delicadeza, desliza os seus dedos até o primeiro botão do vestido, logo abaixo da nuca. Desfaz um, dois, três botões, até que ele consegue ver as costas de pele branca, com as cicatrizes provenientes da luta que ela travou com o warg, totalmente expostas. Desliza a ponta dos dedos por toda a extensão de sua coluna e os introduz entre o tecido do vestido e a pele, acariciando cada cicatriz de Bella. Ela fecha os olhos, sentindo os toques sutis e ao mesmo tempo intensos, pois Thorin  acariciava as marcas da maior demonstração de seu amor por ele.

          - Você é igual a mim, Bella. – sussurra Thorin, próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo a hobbit quase se desfalecer – É uma guerreira que luta pelo que acredita. Estas marcas...

          Thorin se cala e começa a descer o vestido de Bella, passando-os pelos braços e deixando-a com as costas e tórax totalmente desnudos. Ele solta um suspiro profundo, pois deleitava-se com o que via: Bella tinha aquelas cicatrizes, mas continuava sendo pequena e delicada como uma flor. A sua pele alva resplandecia com a luz do luar que entrava pela janela do quarto.

          - Estas marcas... – ele continuou – elas me dizem da sua grande coragem, que você defende os que ama com a própria vida.

          Bella fecha os olhos e sente as lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face: Thorin entendera a intensidade de seu amor por ele.

          - Se for preciso, eu darei a minha vida para salvá-lo de qualquer perigo, Thorin. – disse ela, num tom baixo, quase inaudível. Mas ele a escutou:

          - Que Mahal não permita isso _, amrâlimê_! – Thorin sussurra essas palavras no ouvido de Bella e a abraça por trás, beijando o seu fino pescoço. – quero você inteira e viva, para que eu possa te beijar, te acariciar... – enquanto ele fala, sobe uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Bella, emaranhando os seus dedos nos cabelos levemente ondulados dela - ...e fazer amor com você, até o dia que Mandos me chamar...

          Com os dedos no cabelo da hobbit, Thorin gira sutilmente a cabeça dela, para que ele pudesse encontrar seus lábios rosados, e dar a eles mais um beijo apaixonado. Este ato instiga Bella a girar o corpo de frente com o de Thorin, fazendo com que os seios dela se comprimam no peito musculoso dele. Ela sentia alguns pelos do peito de Thorin roçando os seus mamilos, e sente um imenso bem estar, uma onda de eletricidade percorrendo a sua coluna, indo para o estômago e provocando um calor por entre suas pernas. Ela sentia uma ânsia incontrolável de beijar e acariciar Thorin, algo que reprimia gradualmente a sua timidez perante o amado.

          Por sua vez, Thorin acariciava a pele macia das costas de Bella, sentindo a sua textura suave, como a seda mais fina, que era interrompida por vezes pela textura leve das cicatrizes. Permanece com uma mão à cintura dela, enquanto que ele levara a outra para a nuca, segurando levemente a raiz dos cabelos da hobbit. Ele sentia uma necessidade crescente de uni-la em seu corpo, de senti-la de corpo e alma.

          Apesar de ter uma aparência um tanto rústica, Thorin estava sendo muito delicado e sutil com Bella. Tratava-na como uma frágil flor, e tinha o maior cuidado em não machucá-la ou pressioná-la, pois ele tinha certeza de que era a primeira noite de amor de Bella, e queria fazer desta noite um momento inesquecível para a sua amada. Ele desprende os seus lábios dos de Bella, fazendo com que ela criasse uma expressão intrigada em sua face corada. Mas logo observa Thorin descendo o olhar, maravilhado. Os seios da hobbit estavam desnudos. Eram seios não tão pequenos e seus mamilos estavam apresentando uma cor rosada e viva.

          Bella se sentiu envergonhada, mas ao ver a expressão enlevada de seu amado, permitiu com que ele continuasse admirando a beleza dela. Logo ele envolveu um seio com sua mão e, extasiado, acariciava-o, roçando por fim o seu polegar no bico intumescido. Bella vivia sensações jamais experimentadas por ela, mas que eram muito agradáveis, e ela desejava que aquele momento jamais terminasse.

            Thorin volta o seu olhar para o rosto de Bella e, segurando os seus ombros, incita-a a deitar-se no colchão. O príncipe anão não se cansava em admirar a sua amada, pois a beleza natural da hobbit era para ele algo inexplicável. Ele fitava os seios, agora achatados, por ela estar deitada, o abdômen apresentando pouca gordura na região do ventre, um detalhe que fez Thorin achar que Bella era linda a seu modo. Com gentileza, ele termina de puxar o vestido, que se encontrava na região da cintura da hobbit, e fez com que a roupa passasse pelos tornozelos dela, deixando o amontoado de tecidos cair no chão de granito. Por instinto, Bella cobre com suas pequenas mãos a região pubiana, mas Thorin, com um toque sutil, a interrompe.

          - Não, minha pequena. – diz ele, com a voz embargada – Eu quero ver você, linda, como você realmente é!

          Ouvindo esse apelo tão carinhoso e profundo, Bella permite com que ele afaste suas mãos de seu púbis, fitando a expressão encantada do príncipe ao vê-la totalmente nua. Os pelos de todo o seu corpo ser eriçam, dando a Thorin uma sensação irresistível de tocá-la.

          - Você é... maravilhosa! – diz ele, sorrindo para ela e fitando-a nos olhos – nunca imaginei que você fosse tão linda! Você é minha flor da montanha, delicada e bela, mas forte, como uma flor da montanha deve ser.

          Bella pensa em inúmeras palavras para dizer ao seu amado, mas a sua mente está entorpecida pelo momento, ficando incapacitada de raciocinar uma simples frase. Então Thorin se inclina, mais uma vez aproximando o seu rosto no da hobbit:

          - Esses seus olhos... são o oceano de ouro mais deslumbrante e profundo e desejo mergulhar neles e sentir a profundidade e o fogo de sua alma.

          Thorin segura o rosto da hobbit com suavidade e, com paixão, funde os seus lábios aos dela.

          Os amantes se beijam profundamente, desejando fundir os seus corpos num só. Logo Thorin, com destreza, se desfaz das partes de baixo de suas roupas, ficando completamente nu. Bella sente a rigidez da excitação de Thorin encostando em uma de suas coxas, e fica um tanto apreensiva. Thorin percebe a leve mudança de comportamento da hobbit e diz, olhando nos olhos âmbar:

          - Prometo que não a machucarei. Jamais irei lhe ferir, _ghivasha_!

          - Eu confio em você, meu tesouro! – diz finalmente Bella, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele.

          Thorin então recomeça a beijar Bella, mas desta vez os beijos eram direcionados ao pescoço, descendo para a clavícula e indo em direção aos seios. Chegando aos mamilos, ele acaricia um dos bicos intumescidos com a língua, delicadamente, para depois sugá-lo com suavidade. Bella geme alto com essa caricia de Thorin e agarra os ombros dele com força. Ele sente as unhas de Bella cravarem um pouco em sua pele, o que o instigava ainda mais em continuar com essas carícias.

          Bella sente a textura do corpo de Thorin junto ao seu. Seus seios sentem novamente o roçar dos pelos peitorais do anão, dando a ela a sensação de conforto e plenitude. Thorin apanha os dois seios da hobbit com as mãos enquanto desce os seus beijos, traçando um caminho até o umbigo. Chegado na virilha, ele  mordisca levemente a pele macia, indo até o interior da coxa. Bella solta um grito abafado com a carícia de Thorin e, com uma das mãos, afaga os cabelos dele, emaranhando seus finos dedos pelas madeixas escuras.

          Após algum tempo provocando Bella naquela região, Thorin levanta seus olhos, que estavam intensamente brilhantes e azuis, para fitar a expressão de Bella. Ela, por sua vez, tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta e a face corada. O dedo indicador estava encostado sobre os lábios, enquanto que a outra mão dela estava na cabeça de Thorin. As expressões de prazer de Bella instigavam Thorin a acariciá-la cada vez mais, e então ele ousa, lentamente, dirigir seus beijos até a púbis da hobbit, descendo mais um pouco e encontrando o ponto do prazer dela, concentrando-se naquela região.

          Bella, um pouco assustada, abre e baixa os olhos para fitar Thorin. Este tinha o olhar sedento, como um predador saboreando a presa, e percebendo uma leve perturbação nela, Thorin diz, arfando:

          - Não se preocupe, minha pequena. Prometi que não irei machucá-la.

          Antes que Bella pudesse protestar, sente uma onda poderosa de sensações tomando conta de seu corpo. Fecha os olhos novamente, quase não suportando as reações que as caricias de Thorin provocavam nela. Leva a mão que estava em sua boca para cima de sua cabeça, de modo que ela encostasse o rosto na parte interior do braço, roçando os lábios entreabertos naquela região. Ele a tocava com a sua língua, no ponto mais intimo dela. Ela se contorcia, chegando a dar um puxão nos cabelos de Thorin, onde a sua outra mão permanecia. Isto o instigou ainda mais. Continuou sendo delicado, mas preciso, indo diretamente ao ponto de prazer de sua amada. Bella não conseguia parar de arfar e emitir suspiros intensos. Aquelas sensações a levavam à loucura e parecia a ela que iria morrer de amor.

          Algumas vezes Thorin interrompia as caricias na intimidade de Bella, para depositar beijos delicados no interior da coxa e virilha da hobbit, para que ela pudesse se recompor um pouco. Mas logo ele retornava com as carícias no núcleo de Bella, e com mais intensidade. A hobbit agarrou os lençóis da sua cama, quase arrancando-os do colchão. Não conseguia mais emitir gemidos baixos, chegando a dar alguns poucos gritos, que ecoavam pelo quarto. Em seus olhos semicerrados escorriam lágrimas, pois estava vivendo muita emoção, muitas sensações novas e prazerosas para ela.

          Thorin estava completamente extasiado. Tinha os olhos semicerrados e o rosto corado. A entrega de sua amada a ele estava sendo melhor do que presenciava em seus sonhos mais secretos. Ele sempre ansiou por esse momento com a sua hobbit, desde que ele se apercebera de que estava apaixonado por ela. Agora ele se realizava, mas também percebera que estava realizando um anseio de Bella, pois ela também o desejava intensamente já há algum tempo.

          Assim que ele sentiu que Bella estava totalmente receptiva, Thorin sobe o seu corpo até que o seu rosto permanecesse bem de frente com a face da hobbit, colocando-se totalmente em cima dela. Com suavidade, ele encosta seu membro enrijecido por entre as pernas dela, e ela arfa, sentindo a excitação de seu amado entre suas virilhas. Thorin começa a beijá-la por todo o rosto, pescoço e ombros, beijos suaves, mas intensos, como se ele quisesse prepará-la ou acalmá-la para o que viria. Afasta, com as suas mãos e lentamente, as duas pernas de Bella e a hobbit, pressentindo o que iria acontecer, diz um tanto apreensiva:

          - Por favor, Thorin... bem devagar...

          Thorin sorri e dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

          - Eu não vou lhe machucar... confie em mim. – ele sussurra bem próximo ao rosto dela.

          E no instante segunte, Thorin se empurra lentamente, mas de uma vez. Bella sente seu intimo se queimar e solta um grito curto de dor. Ele sente algo fino se romper dentro dela e interrompe a penetração, olhando nos olhos da hobbit:

          - Está tudo bem, _amrâlimê_?

          - Sim... – diz Bella, tomando golfadas de ar curtas e suaves – estou bem... por favor, não pare!

          - Que corajosa é a minha hobbit! – diz Thorin baixinho e dando um sorriso que iluminava o seu rosto barbudo –  A sensação vai melhorar, eu garanto.

          Então ele começa a se movimentar, empurrando e saindo de dentro de Bella. No inicio os movimentos eram lentos. Bella sentia um leve incômodo pela apreensão inicial, mas logo, e devido aos inúmeros beijos carinhosos que Thorin lhe dava no pescoço e rosto, ela começou a relaxar e no lugar do desconforto veio uma crescente sensação de prazer, como se todo o seu ventre formigasse e uma onda de energia se alastrasse por todo o seu corpo. Ela sentia-se desfalecer e não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Começou a ter sede dos beijos de Thorin, inclinando os lábios para ele e o mesmo, percebendo a ânsia dela, beijou-a profundamente enquanto continuava com os movimentos para dentro dela.

          Bella sentia todo o corpo de Thorin em contato com o dela, como se ele começasse a se fundir para dentro do seu. Os braços, antes agarrados aos ombros dele, agora passeavam pelas costas rijas e definidas, sentindo cada músculo se contraindo e relaxando, conforme ele se movimentava.

          Thorin também se sentia extasiado. A sensação de estar dentro de sua amada, sentindo a carne macia, quente e escorregadia de sua intimidade roçando o seu membro estava deixando-o louco. Olhou para o rosto da hobbit, que tinha os seus olhos mais dourados do que o mais puro ouro e as maçãs do rosto exibiam uma cor rosa intenso. Os lábios de Bella estavam inchados e vermelhos, entreabertos, e arfava seu halo suave em seu rosto. O corpo miúdo da hobbit, embaixo do seu, relaxava e se enrijecia, conforme os movimentos. Sentiu que ela o enlaçava com as pernas, pressionando suas coxas sobre os quadris do príncipe, fazendo-o arfar.

          Gotículas de suor formavam-se na região das têmporas da hobbit, fazendo com que a raiz dos cabelos ficassem úmidos, assim como a região entre os seios dela. Ele sentia a sua região lombar ficar úmida, também pelo suor. Os movimentos iam ficando cada vez mais intensos e Bella se entregava às sensações, completamente arrebatada pelo prazer que Thorin lhe proporcionava. Os braços dela, antes agarrados ao corpo do príncipe, agora estavam em cada lado de sua cabeça, que se inclinava para um lado. Os olhos estavam semicerrados e a boca semi aberta, inalando e soltando o ar com urgência. Ela sentia o cheiro de pinho e sândalo que exalava do corpo do seu amado, assim como ele sentia o cheiro de maçãs e canela sendo emanados dela, cada um entorpecendo-se com o cheiro do outro. Os seios da hobbit se movimentavam conforme as estocadas que Thorin lhe dava e ele, não resistindo, desce seus lábios em um dos mamilos e realiza vários beijos, sugando-o por fim, para logo repetir o gesto em outro mamilo.

          As tranças e algumas mechas do cabelo de Thorin roçavam por sobre o corpo de Bella, e envolvia os rostos de ambos, como um manto protetor. A prata das mechas grisalhas caíam desfalecidas sobre a fronte do príncipe, dando-lhe uma aura de domínio. Thorin exalava intensamente o ar de seus pulmões, e seus gemidos eram música para o ouvido da hobbit.

          Bella tinha a sensação de que não estava em seu quarto, em Mirkwood, ou na Terra-média, como se ela estivesse em um lugar imaterial, sentindo apenas a textura do colchão e dos lençóis embaixo dela e a deliciosa sensação do corpo suado de Thorin, invadindo-a com paixão, em cima de seu corpo. As estocadas se tornavam mais profundas e rápidas, fazendo Thorin arfar intensamente. Sentir a intimidade de Bella envolvendo e apertando o seu membro fazia com que ele beirasse à loucura, pois Thorin estava imensamente excitado. Tudo se dissolvia ao redor dos dois. Ela não tinha a noção exata de quão alto emitia gemidos e, quando conseguia, abria os olhos para ver a expressão enlevada de Thorin. Os olhos dele, mais azuis e brilhantes do que nunca, prenderam a sua visão, e ela esforçou-se muito para não fechar suas pálpebras por algum tempo. Então o amarelo âmbar fixou-se no azul topázio e, para cada um deles, os sentidos se descortinaram, dando aos dois uma sensação de plenitude total, como se estivessem saindo de seus corpos e alcançando a presença divina de Eru Ilúvatar.

          As respirações e os gemidos fundiam-se no silêncio do quarto. Não havia mais lógica, crença ou ignorância. Não havia mais Mirkwood, Condado ou Erebor. Parentes, amigos, inimigos... tudo se dissolvia em torno dos amantes, que estavam mergulhados no mais puro arrebatamento. Até que conseguiam mais fitar os olhos um do outro, pois o que sentiam era algo muito além das sensações físicas. Eram duas almas que se conectavam na forma mais profunda.

          De súbito, uma forte sensação tomou conta de Thorin, como se eclodisse de seu púbis, obrigando-o a derramar-se dentro de Bella. Ela sentiu algo sendo introduzido em seu ventre, como um enlevo, um deleite que jamais sentiu em sua vida. Sentiu-se como se estivesse recebendo um presente, a expressão física mais pura de amor que Thorin poderia deixar para ela. E então, entregaram-se de fato um para o outro.

          Os dois amantes respiravam com dificuldade. Thorin, com a cabeça inclinada e ainda apoiado em seus cotovelos, e Bella, totalmente largada no colchão. Não demorou para que eles abrissem lentamente os seus olhos e fixassem-nos um no outro, cada um olhando para a face suada e com a expressão de plena realização. Os cabelos de Thorin, desalinhados, caiam na frente de seu rosto, que agora trazia uma expressão de paz. Bella tinha igual expressão, mas emocionada como estava, deixou lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos.

          Thorin afagou os cabelos de Bella, sorrindo abertamente e ela imitou-o, afagando o seu rosto. Desceu os dedos para as bochechas coradas da hobbit, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam suavemente pelo rosto iluminado.

          - Bella... minha Bella...

          Thorin disse essas palavras e, em seguida, deitou-se ao lado de Bella, exausto. Logo o seu braço passou por baixo das costas da hobbit e a puxou próximo de seu corpo. Ela aconchegou-se, enrodilhando o seu pequeno corpo no peito musculoso de Thorin, abraçando-o e sentindo-se completamente feliz.

          Da enorme janela do quarto, os amantes observavam as estrelas que emitiam um brilho intenso naquela noite, embora a lua reinasse no céu. Após longos minutos em silêncio, Bella diz:

          - Eu não sabia que era assim tão bom.

          Thorin sorri, sem abrir os olhos.

          - Sabe por que foi assim tão bom, tão arrebatador fazer amor com você, _ghivasha_? – diz ele com a voz rouca e grave.

          Bella levanta o olhar para o rosto de Thorin, ainda deitada, esperando a resposta. Thorin abre os seus olhos e fita a expressão interrogativa da hobbit deitada em seu ombro. Gira o corpo em direção a Bella, de modo que os dois permanecem deitados, mas um de frente para o outro.

          - Porque o que eu sinto por você é tão puro e tão intenso – diz Thorin, afagando o rosto de Bella - que eu me doei de corpo e alma para você. E porque eu te amo profundamente, com todas as minhas forças, com a minha vida.

          Bella desliza o seu corpo cada vez mais próximo de seu príncipe, de modo que ficam colados, um de frente para o outro.

          - Eu também te amo, Thorin... meu rei. Te amo com a minha vida.

          Ambos se beijaram e sorriram um para o outro e, permanecendo como estavam, sentiram as pálpebras pesarem. Logo estavam mergulhados em um sono profundo e reparador. E Bella, depois de muito tempo, teve sonhos belíssimos e de bom auguro, onde Thorin a enlaçava, embaixo da frondosa figueira dos seus sonhos anteriores, com uma chuva de inúmeras pétalas de flor caindo por sobre eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Citrino – quartzo de cor amarelo ou laranja.


	24. Nada é por acaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pessoas lindas, me desculpem pela longa ausência!  
> Mil perdões! Mais uma vez, mil perdões!!!  
> Mas agora estou voltando e, espero, que estarei entre vocês com mais frequência!  
> Vamos a mais um capítulo fresquinho da nossa querida hobbit?  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Bjos da Cris <3<3<3

          Dwalin olhava para o imenso paredão de pedra bruta à frente dele, desanimado por tentar golpeá-la inúmeras vezes, sem provocar uma rachadura sequer. Apesar de um vento frio e cortante soprar no platô onde localizava-se a porta lateral de entrada da fortaleza de Erebor, o truculento anão estava com a roupa ensopada de suor, pois era o único a continuar insistindo em tentar abrir o monólito. Todos os outros já tinham desistido, bem antes dele, e estavam exaustos, deitados no chão.

          - Desista, irmão! – exclamou Balin, sentado numa grande pedra – Esta porta só será aberta se encontrássemos a fechadura. E o dia de Dúrin já acabou. A lua já está alta.

          - Maldição! – Gritou Dwalin irritado, atirando o enorme machado, que tinha a lâmina rachada pelos constantes impactos da arma na pedra bruta, violentamente no chão. – Fracassamos! Tanto perigo pelos quais passamos e, para que?

          - Apenas para vermos Erebor, com as portas trancadas e um dragão tomando conta do nosso tesouro lá dentro. – murmurou Bofur, sentado ao chão e com a expressão desolada.

          - E tudo por que Bella nos abandonou, e Thorin foi atrás dela, nos deixando também... – disse Nori.

          - E o que você quis dizer com isso, primo? – disse Kili, desconfiado das palavras de Nori.

          - O que eu quis dizer, primo, é que se não fosse a hobbit, já estávamos dentro desta fortaleza, abraçando toda a sorte de ouro e pedras preciosas que este mundo jamais presenciou! Por causa dela é que o nosso plano de retomar Erebor foi por água abaixo!

          Kili se aproxima de Nori, irritado, com os punhos fechados, e ameaça:

          - Não diga isso de Bella, seu...

          - Kili, pare! – intervém Fili, colocando a mão no peito do irmão e interrompendo as passadas largas dele. O anão loiro, dirigindo-se a Nori, diz:

          – Nori! Não diga isso! Ela não tem culpa de nada! Você não percebeu, lá no Bolsão, que ela nem queria vir conosco?

          - Percebi, sim! Mas também percebi que a expressão dela mudou quando Thorin disse o quanto ela iria levar no final!

          - Não diga besteiras! – exclamou Fili, irritado – Bella é uma hobbit, e não uma anã!

          - E você acha que hobbits não são gananciosos como nós? – diz Nori, malicioso – e quem garante que ela não enfeitiçou Thorin para conseguir um “lugar ao sol”?

          - Ora, seu.. – Kili conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços de Fili e avançou sobre Nori, desferindo socos, ao que o outro apenas se defendia, soltando gritos.

          - Pare, Kili! PARE! Está doendo! Ai... AI!!!

          - PAREM! PAREM TODOS VOCÊS! – era Dwalin que se interviu no meio dos dois brigões, afastando-os abruptamente e derrubando-os no chão. – Não adianta colocar a culpa em Bella e nem em ninguém. Agora estamos aqui e precisamos pensar no que fazer para entrar na fortaleza!

          - Dwalin tem razão – interviu Balin – E também não podemos colocar a culpa em Bella. O que aconteceu entre ela e Thorin são fatos que não estão em nosso poder e nem temos controle sobre tais coisas.

          Kili se levanta do chão, tão rápido como quando caiu. Nori tem a ajuda de Glóin e Dori para se levantar, pois tinha levado uns socos e estava um tanto atordoado.

          - O senhor acha que Bella e Thorin se apaixonaram, nos abandonaram e nosso “fracasso” em entrar na fortaleza foi a vontade de Mahal? – indagou Ori.

          - Eu acredito, senhor Ori, que nada acontece por acaso. – respondeu Balin colocando a mão no franzino anão – Eu não consigo vislumbrar no momento as consequências do infortúnio de não conseguirmos entrar em nossa casa, mas meu velho coração me diz que as coisas estão caminhando na vontade de Mahal.

          - E também devemos ter mais respeito por Bella, pois ela é a nossa futura rainha. – disse Kili, finalizando a frase com um olhar ameaçador sobre Nori, que entendeu o recado, encolhendo os ombros.

          De repente, Bifur surge gesticulando animadamente e soltando grunhidos incompreensíveis. Ele se dirigiu a Balin desta forma, o que deixou o ancião perturbado.

          - O que ele está querendo dizer?

          Bofur se aproxima do anão mudo e, após prestar atenção nos gestos desesperados de Bifur, arregala levemente os olhos.

          - Você está brincando, primo!

          E Bifur continuava agitando as mãos e a cabeça, fazendo caretas expressivas e soltando rosnados.

          - Por Mahal! É verdade mesmo?

          Bofur apenas prestava atenção nos gestos de Bifur, pois era o único que entendia a linguagem de sinais do primo. Os outros se aproximaram e, bastante curiosos, atentavam aos gestos do anão que possuía uma lâmina de machado cravada na cabeça.

          - O que ele está falando? – perguntou Óin, direcionando o cone de ferro em seu ouvido.

          Bifur pulava, apunhalava o ar, rodopiava, andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro, sempre rosnando. Bifur apenas prestava atenção nos gestos do primo, com os olhos totalmente arregalados e a boca aberta de espanto. Por fim, Bifur se acalmou e cruzou as mãos nas costas, como se tivesse acabado de contar uma bela história.

         - Eu não acredito que você me conta uma coisa dessas só agora! – exclamou Bofur, rindo largamente. Os anões estavam aflitos, pois não entenderam nada.

         - O que foi que ele falou, pelos demônios? – rosnou Dwalin muito brabo, aproximando-se de Bofur, hostil. Este encolheu os ombros, mas logo sorriu e falou ao grupo:

         - Ele disse que sabe como abrir a porta lateral de Erebor, sem magia.

         A comoção foi geral.

         - Mas como? – perguntou Glóin, acariciando a barba vermelha.

         - O meu tio, pai de Bifur, ajudou na construção desta porta. E ele me disse que existe uma fenda, invisível para quem não participou da construção da porta ou do encantamento dela. Acontece que, quando Bifur era um pequeno e jovem anão, o seu pai e meu tio o levou para mostrar esta fenda.

         - Então ele sabe onde está o buraco da fechadura? – perguntou Dori animado.

         - Sim, ele sabe. Mas tem apenas um problema.

         - E qual é? – perguntaram todos.

         - Não estamos com a chave.

         Instantaneamente, a expressão de todos despenca.

         - Mas eu estou!

         Balin retira, de seu pescoço, a chave que Thráin deu a Thorin, antes de desaparecer na batalha de Azanulbizar.

         - Thorin me deu esta chave antes de partir em busca de Bella.

         Todos gritaram de alegria. Uns abraçavam os outros e Ori até chorou de emoção.

         - Agora sim! – exclamou Bofur, animadíssimo – Estamos aqui para fazer história, não é Ori?

         - Este acontecimento merece ser registrado. – e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos, começou a remexer a sua bolsa – Onde está o meu caderno de anotações?

 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 

_Seus pés peludos sentiam o chão frio e pedregoso. Olhou ao redor e viu que estava no pátio de uma fortaleza robusta e obscura. Estátuas severas de criaturas barbudas, carregando machados, ladeavam as extremidades da fortaleza. O dia era cinzento e frio, como se o inverno já estivesse se aproximando. Haviam corvos grasnando nas muralhas de pedra._

_Bella viu que, ao seu lado, estava Thorin, e ele vestia roupas que ostentavam a sua verdadeira posição: a de Rei de Erebor. Uma pesada coroa de ouro cingia-lhe a cabeça e suas vestes, limpas e refinadas, davam a ele um ar severo. Mas ao olhar para ela, Thorin iluminou a sua expressão com um sorriso:_

_\- Ghivasha – ele disse, aproximando-se dela e segurando-a pelos ombros – já passamos por uma etapa do inicio de nossa jornada: eu e você fomos colocados à prova, como o metal que é aquecido, martelado, dobrado e limado, para tornar a mais fina e mortal espada. Nosso amor é essa espada, pronta para abrir caminhos e afastar o mal que nos cerca._

_\- Querido, você acredita que o nosso amor é capaz de destruir a escuridão do mal? – pergunta Bella, acariciando a barba densa e escura de seu amado – pois eu concordo que provamos a força de nosso amor, mas seríamos realmente uma força poderosa contra o mal deste mundo?_

_\- Sim, eu acredito, minha flor da montanha – diz Thorin, com uma de suas mãos acariciando o rosto alvo da hobbit – mas eu ainda trago dentro de mim um aguilhão que ferroa o meu íntimo. É a presa do dragão que me escraviza e me faz retornar para a ambição e a avareza que o ouro provoca em mim. Veja!_

_E Thorin abre a túnica, desnudando o seu peito e mostrando a Bella uma ferida aberta, grande e profunda, na altura de seu coração. A hobbit arrepiou-se em ver aquela chaga, que lhe era muito estranha, pois não sangrava, embora ela estivesse em carne viva._

_\- Meu amor por você é forte, Bella, mas ainda não é o suficiente para eliminar de vez a maldição do dragão que assola a minha família há milhares de anos. E enquanto eu estiver carregando esta mazela, não poderemos lutar contra o nosso inimigo. É necessário que você retire esse aguilhão de dentro de mim, mas para isso, você deverá enfrentar o fogo e a ruína. E lembre-se: só você tem o poder e a capacidade para tal missão._

_\- Farei o que me pede. – diz a hobbit, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Thorin – farei qualquer coisa para lhe salvar, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, Rei sob a Montanha._

_E assim que Bella acaba de dizer essas palavras, o céu torna-se escuro e tenebroso, como se uma forte tempestade se aproximasse. Bella, pensou em partir imediatamente, mas antes alcançou os lábios de Thorin e os beijou. Entretanto, quando afastou o seu rosto, notou horrorizada que a expressão de seu amado mudara drasticamente: os olhos, antes azuis, estavam negros e fundos, a pele pálida contrastava com a cor escura de sua barba e haviam sulcos profundos em seu rosto, como se Thorin tivesse envelhecido cem anos em um minuto.Os corvos realizavam manobras rasantes e ameaçadoras contra Bella, que a fez desembainhar a Ferroada e a desferir golpes no ar, a fim de afastar os corvos. Mas eles eram muitos e a hobbit não estava dando conta. Apavorada, abriu a boca para gritar, mas de sua garganta não era emitido som algum, apenas ouvia os corvos grasnarem, voando ao redor dela, como se quisessem atacá-la. Eles a envolviam, como uma nuvem negra, incapacitando-a de ver a luz do dia, tão densa e coesa era o revoar das negras aves ao seu redor. Ela fecha os olhos, coloca as mãos na cabeça e aguarda pelo pior._

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

          Quando Bella abriu os olhos, o pavor ainda tomava conta de seu coração. Mas começa a perceber que tinha tido um pesadelo, apenas. Com o terror ainda latente, levanta-se a meio corpo, e senta-se na cama. Ofegando muito, avista a típica decoração élfica que permeava o seu quarto. Ainda estava escuro e apenas um castiçal com três velas iluminava o recinto. Então ela se dá conta de algo diferente que tinha ocorrido há algumas horas atrás – momentos íntimos e profundos que jamais ela esqueceria - e voltando o rosto para o lado, vê Thorin dormindo profundamente.

          O coração da hobbit se aquece quando observa o semblante de seu amado, que trazia uma expressão de paz. Thorin estava deitado de lado, com o corpo voltado para ela, e um de seus braços estava dobrado por baixo de sua cabeça. Os longos cabelos de Thorin espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro, as mechas onduladas e negras ficavam em evidência com o tecido branco da fronha e lençóis. Os olhos, fechados, ostentavam longos cílios negros e a boca de lábios finos e bem desenhados estava levemente entreaberta. Ele estava coberto com o lençol da cintura para baixo, e Bella não conseguiu evitar olhar para o peito musculoso, coberto em sua parte mais central por pelos negros e finos, e que subia e descia lentamente, conforme ele respirava. Ela levou a sua pequena mão para o peito de Thorin, e acariciou-o, lembrando do seu pesadelo, onde ali havia uma ferida horrível. Bella entendera que a maldição do dragão ainda estava inoculada em Thorin, e seu coração se apertou ao concluir isso. Sentiu as lágrimas surgirem no limiar de seus olhos e em seguida, deitou-se ao lado dele, aninhando-se contra o seu peito. Com essa movimentação, Thorin desperta e, vendo Bella enlaçada fortemente a ele, estende seus braços para envolvê-la mais ao encontro de seu corpo.

          - Minha _ghivasha_... – diz Thorin, abraçando-a e beijando os cabelos de Bella – porque você acordou?

          Bella não responde e Thorin percebe que ela chorava baixinho.

          - O que houve? – diz ele levantando a cabeça, alarmado.

          A hobbit apenas levanta o rosto para encontrar com aqueles tão amados olhos azuis profundos, que olhava para ela com preocupação. Estavam levemente arregalados, e ela acha engraçado essa expressão em Thorin, fazendo-a sorrir para ele.

          - Não é nada, meu amor. Eu apenas tive um sonho ruim.

          - Um sonho ruim? – diz ele, levantando as grossas sobrancelhas – então foi apenas um sonho, nada nele é real.

          Bella volta a encostar o seu rosto no peito de Thorin.

          - Sim, um sonho não tem nada de real, mas o que eu vi nele tem muito sentido.

          Bella sente os músculos de Thorin se enrijecerem, como se entrasse em estado de alerta, mas ele não diz nada de imediato. Após um minuto fitando a hobbit intrigado, Thorin diz:

          - Você não quer me contar sobre isso, _amrâlimê_?

          - Sim – diz Bella, sentindo o cheiro de Thorin invadindo suas narinas, que deu a ela uma sensação de que estava bem protegida nos braços dele – mas prometa-me que vai levar a sério tudo o que eu disser, combinado?

          - Eu nunca zombei de seus pensamentos ou ansiedades, Bella.

          Aquela resposta era um sim. Bella, então, levanta e senta-se na cama. Thorin continua deitado, mas olhando com atenção para sua amada hobbit.

          - Em meu sonho, eu e você estávamos numa fortaleza, e haviam muitos corvos voando. Acho que estávamos em Erebor, pelo que pude notar.

          - Existem muitos corvos por aquela região, de fato. – observou Thorin.

          - Pois bem – prosseguiu a hobbit – Você estava com sua coroa, com vestes mais luxuosas do que a que você está vestindo atualmente. Então você abre a sua túnica na região de seu coração, e me exibe uma ferida aberta e profunda, mas que não sangrava. Você me disse que era a ferida da maldição do dragão, e que eu era a única que poderia curá-la.

          - Isso é um prognóstico muito bom, _ghivasha_ – diz Thorin sorrindo – Além de a minha doença ter chance de cura, eu serei curado exclusivamente por você, minha flor da montanha.

          Ao dizer isso, Thorin a agarra, fazendo com que ela deitasse novamente ao lado dele. Bella ri, pois Thorin fazia cócegas em suas costelas, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse, tentando escapar dele. Os dois se encaram e logo se beijam profundamente. Passa-se alguns minutos e Bella, percebendo que Thorin estava aprofundando os beijos e as caricias, afasta-se um pouco, mas rindo muito.

          - Ei! Eu ainda não terminei, Thorin!

          - Você ousa trocar meus beijos e carinhos pelos relatos de seu pesadelo?

          - Agora eu ouso, sim! – diz Bella, ficando séria – Você prometeu que me levaria a sério!

          Com esse protesto, Thorin interrompe os beijos, mas soltando um suspiro profundo de insatisfação, ainda continua abraçado a Bella.

          - Está bem, _mizimel_! Continue, então.

          Bella volta a se aninhar nos braços de seu amado.

          - Onde foi que eu parei? Ah, sim! Então... no sonho você me disse que eu era a única que poderia curá-lo, e em seguida eu me virei para sair da fortaleza. Porém, eu retornei o meu rosto para despedir-me de você e vi a sua expressão, que era horrível! Parecia que você estava morto, mas não estava. E os corvos voavam rasantes sobre minha cabeça, como se quisessem me atacar. E você não fazia nada, apenas ficava lá, com aquela expressão de morto-vivo, apenas observando o que os corvos faziam comigo.

          Bella se cala, e levanta os olhos para o rosto de Thorin, que trazia uma expressão entristecida.

          - Em primeiro lugar – diz ele – existem, de fato, corvos na região da Montanha Solitária. _Roäc(1)_ , o rei dos corvos, é um aliado dos anões de Erebor, e viveu o auge de seus dias quando o meu avô ainda reinava na fortaleza.

          - Está vendo, Thorin, como o meu sonho tem sentido?

          - Sim, tem muito sentido, _ghivasha_ – então ele olha para Bella – mas, em segundo lugar, eu assumo que a doença do dragão ainda está ativa dentro de mim, embora ela não esteja se manifestando, pelo menos por enquanto. E eu tenho medo... veja bem, Bella, estou assumindo a você que eu tenho medo de algo, e isto não é comum de minha parte!

          - Medo de que, _amrâlimê_? – Bella estranhou Thorin dizer de seu temor, pois ele sempre se mostrou muito corajoso, de tal forma que em algumas ocasiões ele não medira as consequências e quase morrera, como quando os wargs quase o mataram, não fosse a intervenção da própria hobbit ao defendê-lo.

          - Tenho medo de que, em algum momento de insensatez minha eu possa fazer-lhe algum mal. Tenho medo de machucá-la e tenho medo de perdê-la para sempre. Se isto acontecer e se eu for o causador deste infortúnio, jamais me perdoarei e então, quem vai perder a vida serei eu, pois para mim, viver sem você é estar morto, mesmo respirando.

          - Não diga isso, Thorin! – exclamou Bella assustada, levantando os olhos mais uma vez para fitar o rosto de seu amado – Eru há de nos proteger e, além do mais, você se esqueceu de que me contratou como a ladra da sua Companhia? Ladrões, pelo que eu sei, são espertos e ligeiros. E um hobbit ladrão é o triplo de tudo o que você possa imaginar em matéria de fugir e se esconder do seu inimigo.

          Thorin ri de Bella, pois ela estava coberta de razão. Olhou para ela, encontrando aqueles olhos âmbar, tão brilhantes quanto as chamas das velas do castiçal que brilhavam ao lado da cama. Ela ainda sorria para ele, um sorriso puro e sincero, como se ela sempre aguardasse o melhor dele. Bella, nua ao seu lado, era puro encanto e então ele imaginou se era possível a ele apaixonar-se por ela todos os dias em que estivesse ao seu lado.

          - _Men lananubukhs menû(2)_ , Bella.

          A hobbit olha para ele em dúvida. Ela estava acostumada a ouvir dos anões da Companhia toda a sorte de frases em khuzdul, mas nunca ouvira essa frase que Thorin acabava de proferir. Ele, percebendo a confusão no rosto da amada, sorri largamente e diz, encostando a sua testa na dela, acariciando-a no rosto.

          - Eu te amo, Bella.

          Ao ouvir essa declaração, Bella sente o seu coração se derreter e uma sensação de poder e calor crescer em seu coração. Os olhos se enchem de lágrimas, pois ficara muito emocionada com a declaração singela e sincera de Thorin. Sem dizer nada, une os lábios dele aos seus, beijando-o profundamente, e ele responde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Ambos sentem os corpos se incendiando novamente e o toque da pele dos corpos roçando entre si era delirante para eles. Os beijos tornavam-se cada vez mais ávidos e o fogo da paixão se acende novamente.

          Thorin voltava a distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço de Bella, provocando nela uma sensação indescritível, mas já familiar. Ela arfava e roçava os lábios nos ombros fortes dele e, por vezes, mordiscava a pele do seu amado. Estava voltando a sentir aquela sensação de calor por entre suas pernas, como se ansiasse pelo membro de Thorin novamente a penetrá-la. Desta vez o medo não a assombrava, pois já tinha um certo conhecimento das artes do amor e do que Thorin era capaz de fazer com ela. Do mesmo modo, ele sentia as unhas de Bella se enterrarem levemente em suas costas, agarrando-o e causando-lhe uma leve dor, que o incitava cada vez mais em tê-la para si.

           Bella enlaça suas pernas ao redor de Thorin, e sente a ereção dele quase que sendo introduzida para dentro dela. Ela sente a pele quente e alguns pelos remanescentes das coxas dele roçando na parte interior das suas pernas. Era delicioso para ela sentir os pelos do corpo de Thorin a serem friccionados na sua pele. Enquanto o abraçava, com seus braços e pernas, ele apanha um dos seios e o cobre com seus beijos quentes e, ao tocar seus lábios em um dos mamilos, suga-o com vontade e avidez. Bella joga a cabeça para trás e solta um gemido alto, quase que um grito, curto e vigoroso, suspirando intensamente logo após.

           Não demorou muito para Thorin perceber que Bella já estava suficientemente excitada para que ele pudesse entrar dentro dela. E assim ele fez: penetrou-a lenta e intensamente, provocando mais outro gemido ardente da hobbit. Ele mesmo deixou escapar de seus lábios um murmúrio grave e intenso, que fez Bella arrepiar. Logo estavam com seus corpos bem unidos, movimentando-se para frente e para trás. Bella queria manter os olhos abertos, para fitar a expressão de deleite de Thorin à frente dela. Para ela, ver os olhos azuis, que se tornavam mais intensos naqueles momentos, era uma visão do paraíso; era como se estivesse vendo Thorin até o fundo de sua alma. Ele, por sua vez, mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto dela, notando a boca vermelha e o rosto corado devido à excitação que ele lhe provocava, além das íris de brilho âmbar por trás das pálpebras semicerradas da hobbit.

           Com os movimentos de Thorin penetrando Bella cada vez mais intensos, não demorou para que eles sentissem a onda de energia característica dos amantes que chegam ao clímax do ato sexual. Logo, os dois explodiam em efervescência, ecoando os seus gemidos altos e melodiosos por todo o quarto, para em seguida diminuírem gradualmente seus movimentos e permitindo que os seus corpos, ainda enlaçados, relaxassem pelo colchão. Mas mesmo ofegantes, não paravam de se beijar nem um segundo sequer, pois o amor que sentiam um pelo outro ultrapassava a barreira do contato físico, suprimindo o intenso cansaço que acometia o casal.

           Mas em seguida, Thorin e Bella sentiam que o cansaço tomava força, e logo adormeceram nos braços um do outro, mais uma vez, com um leve sorriso nos lábios de cada um. As velas do castiçal já chegavam ao fim e, aos poucos, a noite dava lugar aos raios de sol, que anunciava a vinda de mais um dia primoroso no reino de Mirkwood. E com esse novo dia, novas responsabilidades estavam a surgir na vida da hobbit mais corajosa, doce e bela que Thorin conhecera em sua vida. Adormeceu nos braços de sua amada, pensando em como a vida poderia ser extraordinária, pois ele acreditava no fundo de seu coração que os acontecimentos teciam a sua trama de forma perfeita e que, mesmo não sabendo exatamente como aquela jornada acabaria, nada do que acontecia e que viria a acontecer era por acaso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Roäc – Corvo ancião, líder dos corvos que habitavam as proximidades de Erebor.
> 
> (2) Men lananubukhs menû (khuzdul) – Eu te amo.


	25. A história de Tarellethiel e Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, queridos leitores e leitoras!
> 
> Este capítulo foge um pouco do percurso da fic, mas explica melhor o destino de Nimmeth e da história de amor de Thranduil e sua esposa. Também tem o nascimento de Legolas. Então, meninas que amam elfos, vocês irão amar (ou chorar) com este capítulo).
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Bjos da Cris <3<3<3

          - Feche os olhos e concentre-se, _mais uma vez_ , Bella.

          Thranduil não era um elfo muito paciente, mas ele estava disposto a se esforçar para ensinar Bella. Ele acolheu a hobbit como sua pupila, para ensiná-la nas artes da magia dos elementos da terra. O Rei Élfico não gostava de expor as suas habilidades mágicas a ninguém, mas como a situação era urgente – e, em se tratando de ser com Bella – ele estava permitindo esta exceção.

          - Majestade – disse Bella, já cansada – é muito difícil! Acho que não vou conseguir e...

          - Não fale assim! – interrompeu Thranduil, afirmando a voz, como se estivesse ralhando com a hobbit, mas sem se exaltar. – Os lendários guerreiros do passado, ao enfrentarem dificuldades maiores do que a sua, não desistiram e, se fizessem assim, estaríamos sob o jugo de Morgoth até hoje!

          Thranduil calou-se e respirou fundo, mantendo o silêncio. Estava a ponto de se irritar, mas estava se empenhando para não ser grosso com Bella. Eles não estavam nos salões reais, mas pelos arredores do palácio, num bosque próximo ao Portão Leste. Era o lugar mais tranqüilo do reino, onde apenas era ouvido o gorjeio dos pássaros. Era uma manhã fria, mas iluminada. Os primeiros flocos de neve já caiam do céu e o chão começava a esbranquiçar.

          Bella ficou um tanto contrariada com a insistência de Thranduil em fazê-la se concentrar. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se desligar. Os pensamentos iam e vinham em sua mente e, vez por outra, a imagem de Thorin surgia em suas lembranças. Por mais que ela tentasse, sempre era surpreendida com as lembranças da noite anterior. Ela estava de pé, em frente a Thranduil, fechando os olhos com força e cerrando os punhos, como se fizesse grande esforço. Mas quando achava que estava conseguindo, a imagem do Príncipe Herdeiro de Erebor sempre surgia em sua mente. Acabava exalando profundamente e desabando os ombros para frente, como se estivesse exausta.

          - Eu sei qual é o seu problema. – disse Thranduil, impassivo, com a postura ereta, como se fosse uma coluna de gelo. As mãos do Rei Élfico estavam cruzadas atrás das costas e os olhos azuis pareciam mais cortantes e impiedosos do que eram normalmente. – Você está completamente apaixonada pelo filho de Thráin.

          Bella levantou os olhos, arregalando-os para o Rei Élfico. No momento em que Thranduil disse isso, ela imaginou que ele desejava “despachar” Thorin para bem longe dela, a fim de não atrapalhar o treinamento. Era verdade: Bella estava completamente apaixonada, talvez até mais do que antes de se entregar ao seu amado e a afirmação de Thranduil forneceu a ela uma ameaça real de afastá-la de Thorin. E se o Rei Élfico agisse desta forma, seria a morte para a hobbit.

          - A minha vontade é, realmente, afastar o Príncipe Thorin de você, Bella, mas acredito que a presença do anão é um bônus para aperfeiçoar o seu poder.

          - C... como você soube que eu... – Bella ficou perplexa, pois Thranduil _leu_ os seus pensamentos.

          - Simples! – respondeu ele, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto de mármore – eu me concentrei. Agora vamos! Volte a se concentrar!

          As últimas palavras que Thranduil dirigiu à hobbit foram mais ríspidas, e Bella ficou aborrecida com ele.

_Será que você não entende que por eu estar apaixonada, eu não posso fazer nada para tirar Thorin da minha cabeça? Será que você nunca se apaixonou uma vez que fosse em sua longa vida de elfo?_

          - A resposta é sim, para as duas perguntas. – disse Thranduil, sem olhar para a hobbit.

          Bella levantou uma sombrancelha, intrigada.

          - Desculpe, eu não compreendi.

          - A resposta é sim – e voltou os olhos gélidos para Bella - eu entendo a confusão e a euforia que a paixão causa em nós, e já me apaixonei, uma única vez.

          Bella bufou.

 _Ele leu meus pensamentos de novo_.

          - De qualquer forma, é melhor descansarmos um pouco. Enquanto isso eu contarei uma história, e então saberá que não é o amor que irá interferir nos poderes de uma mente forte e íntegra, como poderá ser a sua.

          Bella deu graças a Eru por seu mestre lhe conceder a graça de uma pausa no treinamento. Sentaram-se num velho e enorme tronco de uma árvore que estava caído no chão. Além do mais, ela adorava ouvir histórias.

          - Tudo começou quando eu retornei da Batalha da Última Aliança. Eu era muito jovem e estava seriamente ferido. Meu pai, o Rei Oropher, embora tivéssemos vencido, morreu no campo de batalha. Voltei para cá desacordado, pois um dragão me ferira com gravidade. Muitos também acreditavam que eu não sobreviveria, mas então Tarellethiel surgiu em minha vida.

          - Quem é Tarel.. Tereli... – Bella não conseguia pronunciar o nome - Quem é essa???

          - Logo irá saber. – respondeu Thranduil colocando suspense.  Bella notou que os olhos do Rei Élfico começavam a brilhar, e imaginou que essa nova personagem foi alguém muito importante na vida dele – Na ocasião, ela estava ajudando os curadores com os feridos nas tendas de cura. Quando eu acordei, ela estava ao meu lado. Eu acreditei que eu estava morto, e ela era um dos espíritos da floresta que me conduziria aos Salões de Mandos. Aquela elfa era linda! Os seus olhos eram do mais puro brilho das estrelas e quando ela sorria, era como se emanasse as primeiras luzes da manhã.

          Bella notava a expressão apaixonada de Thranduil ao narrar a aparência daquela criatura. Naquele momento o rosto dele estava iluminado e as expressões eram mais leves do que a costumeira “cara fechada” que ele expressava a todos.

          - Assim que eu abri os olhos, ela rapidamente chamou os curadores, que prontamente a atenderam. Eles estavam muito espantados com o meu despertar, enquanto que ela sorria, muito satisfeita. Antes de um curador afastá-la de mim, para realizar os procedimentos, ela me disse: _“Eu sempre acreditei que despertaria, meu Aran.”_ Mas ela foi levada dali. Aquelas palavras ficaram gravadas em meu coração.

          - E vocês se reencontraram depois?

          Thranduil voltou-se para Bella, que trazia os olhos bem abertos, ansiosa pelo desfecho da sua história. Ele notou que a hobbit gostava de uma boa história de amor. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.- Eu ainda estava em recuperação na tenda de cura.

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

_Era tarde da noite e eu estava acordado. Não conseguia dormir porque as dores dos meus ferimentos me atormentavam. De repente eu vi uma movimentação na porta da tenda, e vi a sombra de um dos guardas desabar no chão. Fiquei em alerta, pois acreditava na possibilidade de algum orc desgarrado me atacar, mesmo que as forças de Morgoth tivessem sido derrotadas e expulsas para bem longe dos domínios do meu reino. A minha espada estava escondida entre as cobertas e, imediatamente eu agarrei o seu punho, mas mantive-a onde estava. Então eu a vi abrindo as cortinas da tenda e tentando me ver por entre a escuridão. Escutei a sua voz suave me chamando:_

_\- Vossa Alteza, está acordado?_

_Fiquei aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti um pouco intrigado, nervoso, pois era ela. Larguei o punho de minha espada e me recostei nos travesseiros, a fim de me sentar, mas não saí da cama._

_\- Sim, por favor, entre._

_A luz da lua refletia por trás dela, e forneciam às suas vestes um ar etéreo. Ela parecia um ser de outro mundo. Ela entrou e apanhou uma lamparina que estava logo na entrada da tenda e a acendeu, e a luz quente do pequeno facho iluminou o seu belo rosto. Naquele momento o ar me faltou, pois pude notar, mesmo na penumbra, que ela era belíssima._

_\- Desculpe-me por entrar assim, Alteza, mas eu não consegui dormir. Estou preocupada com o senhor._

_Acenei para que ela se aproximasse, e assim ela fez. Eu não escutei som algum de seus passos e tive a sensação de que ela era não era feita de carne e osso, mas de poeira de estrelas. Ela emanava um brilho suave e discreto e eu não sabia o que ela era exatamente. Ela sentou-se num banco próximo a minha cama e fixou os seus olhos na bandagem que envolvia parte do meu rosto._

_\- Preciso trocar esses curativos, senhor._

_Eu não conseguia dizer nem sim, nem não. Notando o meu silêncio, ela levantou as suas mãos para desatar as bandagens de meu rosto. E então eu senti o toque suave dos seus dedos em minha pele. A dor sumiu imediatamente, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos de alívio. Mas ela retirou instantaneamente as mãos, assustada:_

_\- Estou machucando o senhor, Vossa Alteza?_

_Franzi a sombrancelha, contrariado por ela ter retirado as suas mãos de meu rosto._

_\- De maneira alguma! Continue, por favor!_

_E suas mãos voltaram a me tocar. Fechei os olhos novamente e notei que ela estava prestes a retirar as mãos novamente._

_\- Seu toque me alivia. – esclareci a ela, para que ela não se interrompesse._

_\- Isso é muito bom, meu senhor._

_Assim que retirou as bandagens, ela viu a extensão do ferimento em minha face esquerda. Notei que ela ficara preocupada com o que via._

_\- Estou péssimo, não é?_

_\- Vou ser sincera com Vossa Alteza: está horrível!_

_Eu sorri com a franqueza dela, mesmo sentindo um aguilhão de dor ao fazer isso. Então ela retirou de suas vestes um ramo de uma planta que eu nunca tinha visto. Um aroma doce invadiu minhas narinas._

_\- Vou limpar o seu ferimento e depois aplicar esta erva em seu rosto._

_\- Que erva é essa?_

_\- Chama-se Athelas(1). Vossa Alteza não a conhece?_

_\- Eu já ouvi falar, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de vê-la na minha frente._

_Ela apanhou uma pequena tigela de madeira, que os curadores usavam para moer outras ervas de cura, colocou a Athelas dentro e, com um pequeno cabo de madeira, começou a amassar a planta. Enquanto isso, ela entoava uma canção em voz baixa, numa língua estranha e que deveria ser muito antiga. Mas o tom de sua voz penetrou o meu coração de tal forma, que tive a certeza naquele momento, de que eu jamais me separaria daquela elfa._

_Assim que ela terminou a canção, ela interrompeu a prensa da erva, colocou dois dedos dentro da tigela e apanhou uma pasta verde, espalhando a mesma sobre o ferimento em meu rosto. Achei que fosse arder, mas o efeito foi o contrário: um alívio imediato tomou conta do local._

_Enquanto ela passava a pasta em minha face esquerda, comecei a prestar mais atenção em seu belo rosto. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos e levemente ondulados. Seus olhos, que brilhavam como duas estrelas num céu muito profundo, eram azuis, da cor de diamantes. Seus lábios pareciam duas pétalas de rosas, que acabavam de desabrochar na primeira luz da manhã. Senti que me perdia em suas feições, tamanha era a beleza daquela que seria a minha esposa. Ela estava totalmente concentrada em sua tarefa, o que fazia com que suas expressões fossem totalmente naturais e livres de qualquer preocupação. Continuava cantando em voz baixa a mesma canção que entoou enquanto espremia a Athelas na tigela. Mas logo ela percebeu que eu estava muito quieto e, olhando-me assustada, perguntou:_

_\- Está tudo bem com Vossa Alteza?_

_Aquela pergunta me trouxe de volta à realidade._

_\- Er... me desculpe, não a escutei._

_\- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem com o senhor._

_Ela sorriu, pois notou que eu a olhava intensamente, mas não ficou encabulada ou incomodada com isso._

_\- Sim, está tudo perfeitamente bem._

_\- Que bom. Fico feliz por trazer um pouco de alivio a Vossa Alteza._

_Não demorou muito para que ela terminasse o seu trabalho. Retirou a mão de meu rosto e limpou-a numa toalha que estava em minha cabeceira._

_\- Esta pasta ficará aqui, com o senhor. Ela precisa ser aplicada ao nascer e ao por do sol durante trinta dias, para que não haja cicatrizes aparentes, embora eu acredite que essa ferida não terá uma cura substancial._

_\- Como assim, substancial?_

_Vi seus olhos se entristecerem pela primeira vez._

_\- Essa ferida foi causada por um dragão do Norte. Não é uma lesão grave, que o levará a morte, mas ela jamais se fechará. Athelas cicatrizará esta ferida apenas por fora e, enquanto ela estiver fechada, não causará dor. Mas qualquer desequilíbrio emocional fará com que a ferida se manifeste, e a dor retornará._

_\- Você está querendo me dizer que esta ferida jamais terá cura?_

_Eu estava assustado com a possibilidade de carregar esta chaga por toda a minha eternidade._

_\- Mais ou menos. – ela respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas – eu recomendo, no caso de Vossa Alteza, não se alterar emocionalmente e, caso ocorra isso, que se aplique a pasta de Athelas em seu rosto. Mas o equilíbrio do espírito é fundamental para que isso não ocorra._

_Ela levantou-se e apanhou um pequeno espelho de mão que estava numa mesa, e trouxe-a até mim, para que eu pudesse olhar o meu rosto. Quando eu levantei o espelho, fiquei maravilhado com o que eu vira: não havia cicatriz alguma!_

_\- Mas... como é que..._

_Mal eu conseguia falar, pois eu estava chocado com a ação daquela erva._

_\- Não se esqueça, Vossa Alteza, que esta cicatrização é apenas superficial. A chama do dragão do Norte é tão poderosa que, quem sobrevive a ela, carrega sua chaga por toda a vida._

_Ela se levantou do banco e inclinou-se respeitosamente._

_\- Boa noite, Alteza. Vou rezar a Eru para que o restabeleça o mais rápido possível._

_E virou-se para a entrada da tenda, mas antes de ela sair, eu a chamei:_

_\- Hîril Vuin(2)!_

_Ela virou-se, num movimento tão suave como o bater das asas de um cisne._

_\- Prometa-me que irá me visitar todas as noites?_

_Um sorriso floresceu em seu belíssimo rosto quando eu disse isso._

_\- Eu prometo, Alteza. – e voltou-se para a porta da tenda._

_\- Er... mais uma coisa!_

_Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Ela voltou-se para mim, me olhando de uma forma um tanto estranha desta vez._

_\- Eu... não sei o seu nome. – disse eu, timidamente._

_\- O meu nome é Tarellethiel._

_\- Tarellethiel... – murmurei baixinho._

_\- Mais uma vez, boa noite, Alteza._

_Ela já estava abrindo a porta da tenda, quando eu a chamei mais uma vez:_

_\- Só mais uma coisa!_

_Desta vez ela não se virou, mas eu percebi que ela sorria._

_\- Prometa-me que não me chamará mais de “Vossa Alteza”, ou “Alteza”, ou “Senhor”... ou qualquer coisa do tipo?_

_Os olhos dela voltaram-se para mim e o meu coração parou por um segundo._

_\- Eu... eu quero que me chame pelo meu nome - expliquei._

_\- E por que deseja isso, se me permite saber?_

_\- Er... bom... é que eu acredito que, se ainda não somos amigos, eu gostaria de que fôssemos... de que nos tornássemos amigos._

_Ela se surpreendeu. Notei que seus lábios se entreabriram. Ela não esperava por isso._

_\- Amigos?_

_\- Sim! – respondi, um tanto envergonhado. – Chame-me pelo meu nome, Thranduil._

_\- Seu desejo é uma ordem... Thranduil._

_Ela sorriu ao pronunciar o meu nome, virou-se novamente para a saída e foi embora. Quando eu me dei por si, notei que o meu coração batia acelerado e as palmas de minhas mãos suavam. Tinha uma nova e agradável perspectiva em minha vida: eu me apaixonara por Tarellethiel, e algo me dizia que ela tinha se apaixonado por mim._

_O tempo foi passando e, todas as noites, Tarellethiel me visitava. Eu tinha ordenado aos guardas que permitissem a ela livre acesso a minha tenda, por dois motivos: um, era que ela era a única que sabia a arte da cura com Athelas, pelo menos era a mais efetiva. Os meus curadores já ouviram sobre esta maravilhosa erva, a qual em Westron, era chamada de Erva-do-rei, mas nunca a levaram a sério por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. O segundo motivo era que eu ansiava cada vez mais pela presença de Tarellethiel._

_Após uma semana, os curadores me transferiram para o meu quarto, e a presença de Tarellethiel tornara-se mais restrita e, quando ela me visitava, era sempre com alguém ao seu lado: uma criada, ou com sua irmã. Mas não tínhamos a mesma liberdade de quando ela vinha à minha tenda de cura, pois agora eu estava cercado por conselheiros e oficiais, que me preparariam para ser o rei de Mirkwood._

_Quando os curadores me deram alta, eu não parava de pensar em criar um plano para me encontrar com Tarellethiel a sós. Mas o assédio dos conselheiros era grande, e eles não me deixavam espaço para isso. Eles desejavam me preparar para tomar o trono de Mirkwood, no lugar de meu pai._

_Todas as manhãs, Tarellethiel fazia as suas caminhadas próximo ao meu jardim. Eu a avistava de dentro da janela de meu quarto. E quando ela me via, sorria e acenava discretamente para mim. Eu a respondia da mesma forma. E aquilo estava me matando por dentro, pois eu desejava que ela estivesse ao meu lado. E a cada dia que passava, esse meu desejo dentro de mim se fortalecia, e a ausência dela tornara-se insuportável para mim._

_Um belo dia eu aguardava Tarellethiel na janela de meu quarto, mas ela não apareceu. Fiquei preocupado, mas imaginei que ela tinha as suas tarefas e que, amanhã ela viria. No outro dia, ela também não apareceu, e também no outro dia, e depois._

_Depois de um mês, me dei conta de que ela não apareceria mais e eu já estava ficando louco. A ferida em minha face começava a se manifestar e os conselheiros se assustavam com a minha aparência. Achavam que era a maldição de Morgoth e queriam chamar os curadores novamente, para me examinarem, mas antes que um deles agisse, eu simplesmente disse:_

_\- Quero que chamem Tarellethiel, filha de Aradan! Ela é a única que saberá me curar!_

_\- Mas os curadores..._

_\- AGORA! – gritei ao conselheiro que ia me responder, assustando a ele e aos outros. No mesmo instante ele fez uma mesura e se retirou, a fim de cumprir a minha ordem._

_\- Quero ficar sozinho. – disse aos outros, e instantaneamente, os conselheiros se retiraram. Sentei-me numa poltrona, aguardando por Tarellethiel._

_Não demorou muito tempo e escutei batidas na porta._

_\- Entre! – ordenei rispidamente, pois acreditava que era um dos conselheiros que retornava para me bajular. A dor em minha face me torturava e eu estava irritado._

_A porta se abriu parcialmente. Era Tarellethiel, que estava receosa em entrar. Mas quando ela me viu, e notou a minha ferida no rosto, rapidamente a fechou e aproximou-se de mim, ajoelhando-se na minha frente._

_\- Por Eru, Thranduil! Como é que..._

_\- Tarellethiel! – apanhei as mãos dela, surpreendendo-a – Não consigo ficar mais longe de você!_

_Ela arregalou os olhos._

_\- Mas eu não..._

_\- Por favor! – interrompi-a - por tudo o que há de mais sagrado neste mundo! Não fuja mais de mim!_

_Ela empalideceu, e me respondeu com a voz embargada:_

_\- Eu não estava fugindo de você, mellon(3)!_

_\- Então por que você não me procurou mais?_

_\- Eles não me permitiam. Não deixavam que eu me aproximasse de você!_

_As lágrimas começavam a inundar os seus belos olhos claros. Era a segunda vez que eu via Tarellethiel se entristecer._

_\- Como assim, não deixavam? Quem não deixava?_

_\- Os guardas, os conselheiros! Eles não queriam a minha presença próxima de você. Eles me informaram que você seria coroado rei e que... – ela engoliu em seco – eles disseram que você estava prometido a princesa de Dorwinion(4)! Queriam me afastar de ti, que eu desistisse de você, e então perdi as minhas esperanças!_

_\- Eu, prometido à princesa de Dorwinion??? – indaguei, chocado._

_\- Sim! Você não sabe como eu sofri quando eles me disseram isso, Thranduil! Choro todas as noites por isso, pois eu também não suporto a sua ausência!_

_Ela chorava copiosamente. E isto feria a mim, como uma adaga cortando o meu peito. Comecei a me enfurecer e eu já estava pensando em cortar a cabeça do primeiro conselheiro que cruzasse o meu caminho, quando ela interrompeu os meus devaneios macabros:_

_\- Não pense coisas ruins, Thranduil! Isto piorará a sua ferida!_

_\- Eles não podem ditar o que posso ou que eu não posso fazer! Eu sou dono de minha vida! Sou Thranduil Oropherion(5), e..._

_Tarellethiel colocou a sua mão em meu rosto, tocando levemente a minha ferida, que se fazia bem aparente, devido ao meu estado de espírito, que estava muito alterado. Calei-me no mesmo instante. Imediatamente, senti alivio com o seu toque, e esse bem estar chegou até o meu coração. Acalmei-me. segurei o seu pulso com delicadeza e aproximei o meu rosto do dela._

_\- Você está vendo, Tarellethiel? Não posso ficar longe de você! Sua presença, seu toque... você me faz sentir bem!_

_Ela levantou a outra mão, e começou a acariciar o outro lado do meu rosto._

_\- Também não consigo ficar longe de você, Thranduil! Tentei suprimir esse sentimento dentro de mim, mas é mais forte do que eu! Eu morro aos poucos sem você ao meu lado!_

_Foi neste momento que eu tive a plena certeza de que Tarellethiel era a minha escolhida por Eru, para ser minha esposa._

_\- Eu juro pela tumba de meu pai, - eu disse a ela - que jamais nos separaremos novamente, e nunca mais você se entristecerá, melleth nîn(6)!_

_Levantei de minha poltrona, e ela também ficou de pé. Toquei o queixo dela com um dedo e nossos rostos se aproximaram._

_\- Thranduil, eu sou uma simples súdita! Não sou alta como as nobres damas do palácio, não tenho posses! Meu pai é um camponês e..._

_\- Shhhh! – coloquei meu dedo indicador em seus lábios – Isso não me interessa, eleniel nîn(7)! É você, simples e pequena como é, que cativou o meu coração, desde a primeira vez que coloquei os meus olhos em seu belo rosto._

_E logo os meus lábios tocaram os dela, e tive a sensação de que o mundo parou. Não sei quanto tempo se passou enquanto nos beijávamos, eu apenas me recordo de que eu a enlacei pela cintura, trazendo o seu pequeno corpo para junto do meu, e que ela também me abraçou, envolvendo minhas costelas e amparando suas mãos em meus ombros. Quando quase não tínhamos mais fôlego, eu olhei para ela, e disse:_

_\- Seja minha esposa!_

_\- Thranduil... – ela suspirou, entre o êxtase e a surpresa._

_\- Vamos até a casa de seu pai, para pedir a sua mão. E antes de eu ser coroado Rei de Mirkwood, nos casaremos._

_E assim foi feito. Casei-me com Tarellethiel num belo dia de verão, numa cerimônia simples e alguns dias depois fomos coroados Rei e Rainha de Mirkwood. Ela me ensinou a equilibrar o meu espirito, de modo que a minha ferida fosse controlada apenas com a minha mente, sem a necessidade de aplicar Athelas. Vivemos felizes por muitos anos, Tarellethiel engravidou. Até que..._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

          Thranduil calou-se. Ele não poderia revelar a Bella o fim desta história, pois a sua amada Rainha partiu para as Terras Imortais de tanto desgosto por ter perdido Nimmeth de forma trágica. Logo depois que os orcs levaram a sua primeira filha para _Barad-dûr(8)_ , Tarellethiel não tinha mais prazer em viver, mesmo nutrindo um amor tão forte e poderoso como o que ela sentia por Thranduil. Ela estava grávida de Legolas, o seu segundo filho, mas antes do príncipe nascer, a Rainha informou ao Rei Élfico o seu desejo de retornar às Terras Imortais, pois não conseguia mais viver com a ausência de Nimmeth. Ele assentiu, com imensa dor no coração: era melhor que ela partisse, para ter paz, do que mantê-la próxima a ele, mas com a alma em frangalhos, sofrendo a perda da filha.O Rei Élfico, numa última tentativa de reaver a pequena princesa, organizou, com todo o seu exército, um ataque à fortaleza de Sauron para tentar resgatar Nimmeth, mas encontrou apenas um pequeno bracelete de prata, no fundo de uma cela fria e imunda, que pertencia à filha. O furor tomou conta de Thranduil de tal forma que ele, e o seu exército, dizimou todos os orcs remanescentes daquele lugar. Naquele dia, Sauron tinha desaparecido, provavelmente escondeu-se em algum buraco nas profundezas da terra, pois o Segundo Senhor do Escuro ainda não havia se recuperado após a derrota na Batalha da Última Aliança.

          O semblante de Thranduil mudara drasticamente, e Bella viu que a expressão apaixonada, enquanto ele narrava a sua história de amor com a Rainha de Mirkwood, mudara para uma feição mais fechada e furiosa. Os olhos de Thranduil continham ódio, e Bella temeu por isso. O Rei Élfico notou que Bella estava tensa, respirou bem fundo e, após alguns segundos, a costumeira expressão de mármore retornara ao seu rosto.

          - Tarellethiel engravidou de Legolas, após alguns anos que nos casamos. Não lhe contarei o porque de ela não estar mais entre nós, Bella, porque isso me causa muita dor e aborrecimento. Mas ela me ensinou que o equilíbrio interior é muito importante para atingirmos nossas metas e desejos. E que uma mente concentrada coloca um turbilhão de emoções em ordem.

          - Mas... – Bella disse, um tanto receosa ainda, imaginando que Thranduil ainda estava aborrecido - ... então Thorin poderá continuar em Mirkwood, enquanto eu estiver em treinamento com o senhor?

          Thranduil levanta uma sombrancelha, voltando o seu olhar frio para a hobbit.

          - Sim, pode. O sentimento que você tem pelo Príncipe anão é um bônus para aperfeiçoar seus poderes.

          - Foi uma história muito bonita, Majestade! – exclamou Bella, já de pé e animada para recomeçar o seu treinamento – Vamos continuar?

          O Rei Élfico se surpreendeu com o espírito jovial e persistente da hobbit. Sorriu de canto e, calmamente, pôs-se de pé, de frente à Bella.

          - Vamos continuar. – disse ele, retornando à postura rígida habitual. – Feche os olhos e concentre-se, Bella.

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Mirkwood, cinqüenta anos atrás._ **

 

_Tarellethiel estava deitada em sua cama, exausta pelo esforço que fizera ao dar à luz o príncipe herdeiro. Uma criada tinha acabado de dar banho em Legolas e o enrolara em uma fina coberta de lã, presa por um pequeno broche de jade em forma de folha, símbolo da Família Real dos elfos da floresta. Mas antes de dar o bebê à mãe, a elfa estendeu o pequeno ao Rei Élfico, que surpreso, o apanhou com suas mãos._

_Ao ver o pequeno, adormecido em seu colo, Thranduil não conseguiu conter uma lágrima._

_\- Melleth(9), Eru foi bondoso conosco. – disse a Rainha, com um fio de voz – E vejo, em nosso filho, uma grande força. Legolas será um grande líder, um grande rei a substitui-lo quando você desejar retornar à Valinor(10). Entretanto, deixo a você a tarefa de educá-lo, como um príncipe de Mirkwood deve ser ensinado, instruindo-o na senda da justiça, do amor ao próximo e à nossa Floresta, bem como todos os seres viventes, sendo eles elfos ou não. Ensine-o também a ser um valoroso guerreiro, sabendo usar o discernimento e a sabedoria dos antigos Eldar(11) a favor da vida e da retidão._

_A única lágrima que Thranduil tinha derramado, de alegria, por aninhar em seus braços o seu filho recém-nascido, veio seguida de outras, mais numerosas, pois estava ouvindo de sua amada esposa o desejo da mesma em retornar às Terras Imortais. Ele compreendia-a perfeitamente, mas um grande vazio estava se formando em seu peito._

_\- Não quer segurá-lo nem um pouco, eleniel nîn?_

_Thranduil viu a face de Tarellethiel se iluminar quando ela ouviu isso. Então o Rei Élfico sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e, inclinando-se, estendeu a criança à mãe, que o apanhou com delicadeza. Um sorriso genuíno de felicidade se fez em sua face pálida._

_\- Como ele é lindo! – exclamou Tarellethiel._

_E então o pequeno, que adormecia, abriu os grandes olhos azuis, começando com várias piscadelas devido à luz das lamparinas no quarto e, fixou o olhar no rosto da mãe, dando um leve sorriso em seguida. Tarellethiel deu um suspiro profundo e beijou a testa do pequeno. Thranduil sentiu uma ponta de esperança em seu coração, imaginando que desta forma, a sua amada Rainha mudaria de idéia quanto à sua partida para as Terras Imortais. Ele fitava encantado à Rainha e ao príncipe, como uma visão, um belo sonho o qual ele desejava nunca mais acordar._

_\- Eu sei o que você está pensando, melleth. – disse Tarellethiel, ainda admirando a criança em seu colo. – mas não mudarei de idéia. Amo o nosso filho com todo o meu coração – e levantou os olhos para Thranduil – mas o abismo que Nimmeth deixou em mim não se fechou, e somente a luz de Valinor me curará deste infortúnio._

_Thranduil entristeceu-se, mas entendeu os sentimentos da esposa. Tarellethiel, mais uma vez, beijou a fronte de Legolas e estendeu-o de volta aos braços de Thranduil, que o apanhou de volta com a máxima delicadeza._

_Após uma semana, Tarellethiel estava pronta para retornar à Valinor. Chegaram a Mithlond(12) apenas ela, Thranduil, o pequeno Legolas, uma criada e Inglor, o chefe da guarda de Mirkwood. Círdan(13) os aguardava no cais, para cumprimentá-los e orientar Tarellethiel quanto à viagem até Valinor._

_A Rainha, avistando o navio que a levaria para as Terras Imortais, sentiu uma pequena pontada em seu peito. Olhou para trás e viu Thranduil com Legolas em seu colo. O Rei Élfico tinha uma expressão desoladora em seu rosto, enquanto que Legolas adormecia pacificamente, alheio à tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Aquela visão teve o mesmo efeito de uma adaga trespassando o seu coração, e ela começou a chorar. Aproximou-se de Thranduil e de seu filho, e disse:_

_\- Não fique triste, melleth nîn! Tenha fé de que todo esse sofrimento um dia vai acabar, e nos reencontraremos novamente!_

_\- Sentirei muito a sua falta, eleniel nîn! A sua luz fará falta no meu caminho._

_\- Eu sempre estarei com você, querido! Em seu coração! E também terei sempre o meu querido filho em meu coração. Fale sempre de mim para Legolas, construa uma mémoria de mim no coração de seu filho, de modo que ele saiba e tenha certeza de que eu sempre o amarei, mais do que a minha própria vida._

_Então Tarellethiel apanhou o rosto de Thranduil com ambas as mãos e beijou os seus lábios. Ele, por sua vez, enlaçou a cintura dela com um braço, enquanto que com o outro continuava a segurar Legolas. Em seguida, a Rainha abraçou fortemente o seu esposo, e permaneceram assim por longos minutos. Por fim, Tarellethiel desvencilhou-se de Thranduil, acariciando o seu rosto e, dando as costas, caminhou até o navio que a aguardava._

_Thranduil não conseguia tirar os olhos de Tarellethiel e viu a mesma voltar o seu olhar profundamente triste para ele e o filho, enquanto o navio se afastava do cais do porto. E foi a terceira e a última vez que Thranduil viu Tarellethiel se entristecer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Athelas (sindarin) – A Erva-do-rei, em Sindarin. Tinha um aroma doce e o poder de atenuar a dor, principalmente combater os efeitos do hálito negro dos Nâzgul.
> 
> (2) Hîril vuin (sindarin) – Minha dama.
> 
> (3) Mellon (sindarin) – Amigo.
> 
> (4) Dorwinion (sindarin) – Terra do vinho. Era um remoto reino nos arredores do território de Rhovanion, onde se fazia o famoso e potente vinho de Dorwinion, famoso pela propriedade de fornecer sonhos agradáveis de quem dele se embebedava.
> 
> (5) Thranduil Oropherion (sindarin) – Thranduil, filho de Oropher.
> 
> (6) Melleth nîn (sindarin) – Meu amor.
> 
> (7) Eleniel nîn (sindarin) – Minha estrela.
> 
> (8) Barad-dûr (sindarin) – Torre negra. Foi construída para o refúgio de Sauron, que tinha perdido a sua forma material após a destruição de Númenor.
> 
> (9) Melleth (sindarin) – Amor.
> 
> (10) Valinor (sindarin) – Terras Imortais. Eru Ilúvatar deu aos elfos a oportunidade de escolher entre viver na Terra-média ou retornar à Valinor, onde ali seriam curados de todas as feridas, físicas ou espirituais.
> 
> (11) Eldar (sindarin) – Os primeiros elfos criados por Eru Ilúvatar.
> 
> (12) Mithlond (sindarin) – Os Portos Cinzentos. Esta cidade era o ponto inicial da jornada para Valinor.
> 
> (13) Círdan (sindarin) – Armador. Círdan era um elfo Teleri, um dos primeiros elfos a vir para a Terra-média. Ele era senhor de Mithlond.


	26. A mão de Eru Ilúvatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, meus queridos leitores!  
> Mais um capítulo novinho, que posto com muito prazer!  
> Espero que gostem! 
> 
> Bjos da Cris <3<3<3

          À beira do _Anduín(1)_ , Thranduil permanecia em silêncio, aguardando Bella e Thorin. A embarcação que levaria a hobbit e o príncipe anão até o platô da Montanha Solitária, nas proximidades das ruínas de Esgaroth, estava aportado no pequeno cais. Mas antes de partirem, Bella estava se despedindo de todos os elfos do palácio que a assistiram e fizeram de tudo para dar a ela e Thorin uma ótima estadia nos sete dias em que ficaram em Mirkwood.

          - _Mellon(2)_ Inglor – disse ela, dirigindo-se ao chefe da guarda do Rei Élfico – agradeço de coração por ter salvo a vida de meu noivo, apesar das diferenças entre raças.

          - _Hirîl vuin(3)_ Bella, apenas segui as ordens de meu Aran, mas eu o faria de qualquer forma. Vamos deixar a impiedade para as criaturas de Morgoth. – disse Inglor, inclinando-se respeitosamente para a hobbit.

          Thorin, que estava ao lado de Bella, fez uma reverência a Inglor:

          - E eu serei eternamente agradecido a você, apesar de ser um elfo. – disse ele, rindo de canto.

          Inglor sorriu com o gracejo de Thorin. Bella, ao notar que Thranduil estava sozinho no cais, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, aproximou-se dele.

          - Majestade, algo o aflige?

          Thranduil volta o rosto para a hobbit, num movimento suave. Bella notou que a expressão do Rei Élfico era triste, apesar de ele tentar demonstrar apatia e indiferença.

          - Eu estou bem, embora eu vislumbre que a sua jornada será difícil e dolorosa.

          Bella entendeu que Thranduil estava muito preocupado com a situação dela. Então ela apanhou delicadamente a mão do Rei Élfico entre as suas.

          - Meu senhor – disse Bella olhando fixamente para os olhos de Thranduil – esta é a minha jornada e o meu destino, mas Erú Ilúvatar colocou em meu caminho um professor fantástico e poderoso para me ajudar a enfrentar os inimigos. Seu treinamento para comigo me deu forças e sabedoria, mais do que eu podia imaginar. Eu lhe sou muito grata pelo senhor ter sido o meu mestre. Não tive treinamento melhor, eu lhe garanto!

          Thranduil sentiu o seu coração se aquecer com as palavras de Bella. Então ele ajoelhou-se perante ela, para que pudesse olhá-la bem de perto. A mão que estava livre envolveu as duas pequenas mãos da hobbit, e ele disse:

          - Não vou lhe dizer que você sempre será bem vinda em meu reino, Bella Baggins, porque você é como uma filha para mim. Sempre terá lugar em meu palácio, você e seu noivo. A sua presença nesses dias iluminou os meus dias e eu sentirei muito a sua falta, _lellig(4)_.

          Então Thranduil aproximou-se de Thorin e, endurecendo a sua expressão, disse:

          - Desejo que façam uma boa viagem até Erebor, e que Erú Ilúvatar os acompanhe.

          Thorin, apesar de sentir insegurança com os votos de Thranduil, inclinou-se respeitosamente.

          - Agradeço pelo acolhimento e abrigo que tive em vossa casa, majestade. Foi um tratamento muito diferente comparado à primeira vez em que estive aqui.

          Thranduil entendeu a indireta, mas quando inclinou-se para retribuir o cumprimento de Thorin, aproximou-se da face do anão e disse em voz baixa:

          - Se algo acontecer a ela, eu virei até você para esfolar-te com minhas próprias mãos.

          - Não se preocupe – respondeu Thorin, sério – se algo acontecer a Bella, pode ter certeza que eu estarei morto antes de você me encontrar.

          Thranduil, então, entendeu que Thorin só deixaria de proteger Bella se ele estivesse morto e, conhecendo a bravura dos anões – uma das pouquíssimas qualidades que considerava nesta raça – ele poderia ficar mais tranqüilo. Thorin afastou-se do Rei Élfico, tomando o seu lugar ao lado de Bella e conduzindo-a para a embarcação no cais. E logo após as despedidas, o barco começou a se afastar das margens do Anduin e o Rei Élfico sentiu o seu coração ficar apertado, numa agonia que se originara de um pressentimento ruim.

          - Inglor – disse o Rei Élfico ao chefe da guarda, ainda olhando o barco que já desaparecia por entre as árvores nas margens do rio – em dois dias eu quero as tropas prontas para marcharmos até Erebor.

          - Acha que Thorin será afetado novamente pela doença do dragão, majestade?

          - Acho que algo muito pior acontecerá.

          Inglor ficou intrigado.

          - Algo pior? Como assim?

          Thranduil volta o olhar cortante a Inglor, com a expressão pesada.

          - A doença do dragão é apenas um detalhe a ser considerado, pois Thorin ainda a carrega. Mas existe algo no ar... algo muito ruim está sendo planejado.

          - Sim, majestade, reunirei as tropas em dois dias. – respondeu Inglor enquanto Thranduil se afastava do cais, indo em direção ao palácio. O capitão da guarda começou a ficar muito preocupado, pois as previsões de Thranduil eram certeiras. Seguiu, então,  seu soberano, já planejando a reunião dos soldados élficos para uma grande batalha.

 

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

          O interior da fortaleza era escuro, frio e úmido, mas os anões estavam felizes por retornarem à sua antiga morada. Todos estavam eufóricos, mas Balin, antes de atravessar a porta lateral de Erebor, pediu para que os anões fizessem o máximo de silêncio, pois havia um dragão adormecido nas profundezas da sala do tesouro.

          - Silêncio todos! – repreendeu Balin em voz baixa. Mas a alegria dos anões estava difícil de ser contida. – Smaug irá acordar com a algazarra de vocês e não sobrará pedra sobre pedra se isto acontecer!

          Imediatamente todos fecharam a boca. A idéia de Smaug acordar era terrível para eles. A maioria tinha presenciado o infame dragão em todo o seu poder e maldade e os mais novos relembraram as histórias contadas a eles quando eram pequenos, e ficaram tão atemorizados quanto os outros.

          Balin foi o último a cruzar a grossa soleira de pedra. E lágrimas intermináveis escorriam pelos sulcos de sua face enrugada. Era muita emoção para o velho anão, que jamais imaginava voltar vivo para o seu antigo lar. Kili, vendo a emoção de Balin, aproximou-se do mesmo e, enlaçando os ombros do ancião com um braço, disse ao seu ouvido:

          - Meu velho tio Balin, jamais imaginei que Erebor tivesse essa magnitude. Devia ser linda nos seus tempos de glória, não é mesmo?

          - Você não imagina, meu filho – respondeu Balin, já cansado de afastar as lágrimas dos olhos – Erebor era a jóia das Terras Ermas! Éramos mais ricos e poderosos que os nossos vizinhos, os elfos da floresta.

          - Mas se éramos mais ricos e poderosos, por que sucumbimos ao ataque do dragão?

          Balin voltou o olhar cansado ao rosto juvenil de Kili,que estava espantado com a possibilidade de um reino rico e poderoso ter caído perante o ataque de Smaug.

          - Porque, se não fosse a ganância de seu bisavô, Smaug jamais nos atacaria. O que o atraiu foi a fome de riquezas que Thrór nutria dentro de seu coração.

          Kili sentiu a espinha arrepiar, pois considerou que ele, como herdeiro de Dúrin, também poderia ser atingido pela mesma maldição que assolou o Rei Thrór e agora, o seu tio Thorin.

          - Será que eu posso sofrer deste mal também?

          - Você não é o primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono, Kili – respondeu Balin tentando recofortar o jovem anão – Esta doença acomete apenas aos herdeiros mais velhos. Thorin já carrega em seu coração esta maldita doença e é uma pena, pois ele é um anão corajoso e justo, um líder incomparável. Ele seria o soberano perfeito para reinar Erebor.

          - Mas o senhor não acredita que o amor que ele sente por Bella poderia mudar esta situação? Não é como dizem por aí, que o amor cura tudo?

          Balin virou-se para Kili, ficando de frente com ele, segurando os braços do jovem anão, e disse:

          - Estou rezando todos os dias a Mahal para que ele possa nos conceder esta graça, meu filho. Bella é uma criatura muito especial, e tenho esperanças de que o amor que Thorin sente por ela o salve. Eu não quero perdê-lo. Eu mesmo daria a minha vida para salvar a dele!

          - Ninguém gostaria de perdê-lo, tio Balin. Não digo isso pelo simples fato de ele ser o futuro rei de Erebor, mas ele é como um pai para mim. Cuidou de mim e de Fili após a morte do meu pai, nos deu a devida educação e nos ensinou a lutar. E eu o amo tanto quanto um filho ama o seu pai.

          - Sei muito bem disso, rapaz! Assim como Thorin ama a você e a seu irmão – disse Balin batendo carinhosamente com a palma da mão em um dos braços de Kili. – Sei muito bem disso!

 

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

          A noite já estava avançada. Tauriel esgueirava-se pelas ruínas de Esgaroth, atentando ao mínimo movimento: uma coruja levantou vôo repentinamente quando ela entrou nos escombros de um grande salão, assustando a elfa ruiva. Mas ela continuou mantendo o equilíbrio e não se exaltou. Continuou caminhando para o interior do salão.

          Ao se certificar de que o local estava vazio, Tauriel respirou alivada e sentou, encostando-se num paredão de pedra. Cobriu a cabeça com o capuz e puxou as abas do manto que a envolvia, a fim de se aquecer. Ela não poderia fazer uma fogueira, pois desta forma atrairia algum orc que poderia estar por lá. Eles perseguiam os anões por algum motivo, e ela não conseguia imaginar qual era, mas deduzia que era de grande importância pelo fato de um pelotão de orcs estarem ao encalço deles.

          Inevitavelmente, Tauriel começou a lembrar do momento em que ela salvou a vida de Kili, na casa do arqueiro Bard. Ela quase o perdeu, não fosse a ajuda involuntária do anão de chapéu esquisito, que trazia em suas mãos um ramo de Athelas.

          Lembrou-se também da ocasião em que ela, impondo suas mãos na coxa ferida de Kili, ouviu murmúrios desconexos a qualquer um presente na sala, mas que a ela fizeram muito sentido.

 

_“Tauriel... você não pode ser ela._

_Ela está muito longe, está muito longe de mim._

_Ela anda sobre a luz das estrelas, em outro mundo... Acho que estou sonhando.”_

 

          Mas a frase que mais atormentava Tauriel era esta:

 

_“Você acha que ela poderia ter me amado em algum momento?”_

          Tauriel fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do rosto pálido de Kili, deitado por sobre a mesa, ensopado de suor e desvairando. Imaginou que, mesmo ele delirando, as palavras que ele dizia eram cheias de sentido, pois uma mente delirante profere palavras sinceras, vindas diretamente do coração, devido ao fato de não ter a razão para refrear ou censurar quaisquer sentimentos. A elfa ruiva sentiu um enorme vazio em seu peito, pois não via possibilidade alguma de se reencontrar com Kili. E, espantada, concluiu algo que ela consideraria impossível acontecer.

          - Por Erú, acho que estou apaixonada por um anão!

          Ela colocou sua mão à boca, para conter um soluço proveniente de um pranto que chegava em seu peito com energia. Estava sofrendo por Kili e ele, neste exato momento, provavelmente alcançara a fortaleza, junto com os outros anões. Mas ela não se conformava com o lado para o qual o seu coração pendera.

          - Isto é impossível! – dizia ela, chorando – Eu _não posso_ , não posso amá-lo!

          De repente, ela sente uma vibração no ar. Alguém se aproximava e ela não tinha se dado conta da presença de quem quer que fosse. Quando ela se levantou, já com sua adaga à mão, foi contida por uma flecha que já mirava o meio de sua testa.

          - Quem é que você não pode amar, Tauriel?

          A elfa sente o sangue congelar, mas logo sente um alivio, pois quem apontava a flecha para ela era Legolas. Vendo a lividez de Tauriel, o príncipe de Mirkwood abaixa a flecha.

          - Pelos deuses, Legolas! Senti a minha alma me deixando agora!

          - Quem é que você não pode amar?

          Tauriel notou que Legolas estava disposto em manter uma discussão. Era pior do que ter a flecha dele apontada entre os seus olhos.

          - Bom... eu... Legolas, eu...

          - Tauriel – interrompeu Legolas – estou ciente de que você não me ama como ama o anão e já não tenho mais nenhuma esperança de que você me corresponda. Mas devo alertar você de que o caminho que está começando a trilhar poderá não ter volta. Elfos e anões jamais se unirão, pois somos raças totalmente antagônicas!

          A elfa ruiva olhava Legolas com espanto.

          - Me escute, Tari! – dizia ele, quase suplicando – Isso é ilusão! Não existe a menor possibilidade de um elfo e um anão se apaixonarem! Isso é totalmente contra a natureza! Eru jamais permitiria algo assim...

          - E quem é que pode dizer sobre as vontades de Eru, Legolas? – interrompeu Tauriel, com uma angustia a sufocá-la – Eu digo que não posso amar Kili, mas eu não tenho poder sobre o meu coração! Minha mente foi derrotada por um sentimento poderoso, o qual eu nunca senti na vida! E você me diz que Eru jamais permitiria esta união, mas quem é que realmente conhece os pensamentos de Ilúvatar, para me dizer o que ele permite ou não, o que ele planeja ou não?

          Então Legolas percebeu que ele estava sendo egoísta. Tauriel tinha razão: ninguém jamais alcançou os desígnios de Eru Ilúvatar, ninguém poderia falar pelo Criador Supremo de Arda, mas acreditava que todas as coisas aconteciam com a permissão Dele, mesmo os acontecimentos mais sangrentos e perversos. A própria criação das criaturas nefastas de Morgoth não passou despercebido aos olhos Dele! E agora, a sua amiga, aquela a quem ele mais amava, estava numa situação a qual poderia levá-la a desistir de viver neste mundo, ou até à morte dela. Tauriel estava apaixonada pelo anão Kili, e ele não conseguia compreender como isto acontecera.

          - Você tem razão, eu não conheço as vontades de Eru, mas eu me preocupo muito com você. Digo isto porque eu estou vivendo uma situação que me dilacera por dentro: ver alguém a quem você ama não retribuir a contento o seu sentimento e o pior! Caminhando em direção a algo que não haverá futuro. A dor da desilusão é muito pior do que o corte de uma espada, Tari, e temo por sua vida. Eu não quero que esta situação a leve a decidir partir para as Terras Imortais ou algo muito pior! Mesmo que você não me ame, não suportaria vê-la sofrer.

          Tauriel respirou fundo. Ela sabia que Legolas a amava profundamente, todavia ela estava sendo sincera com ele. Mas o filho de Thranduil plantou a semente da dúvida em seu coração, pois seria mesmo amor o que ela sentia por Kili? Não seria uma compaixão nascida no fato de ela ter salvo a vida dele? E Kili, estaria realmente amando-a? Anões são criaturas inconstantes, com altos e baixos no que concerne a sentimentos, ao contrário dos elfos, que amam apenas uma vez na vida. Então concluiu que, se ela realmente estivesse amando Kili, não amaria mais ninguém em sua eternidade, além do fato de que anões não possuíam a propriedade da vida eterna.

          Tauriel sentou novamente no chão e Legolas a acompanhou. Ela sentia-se terrivelmente cansada, de corpo e de alma. A razão estava suprimindo a emoção, e isto significava que ela deveria abrir mão de Kili, para continuar vivendo. Gostava da vida, do seu convívio no palácio de Mirkwood e, apesar do temperamento difícil do seu rei, aprendeu a amar Thranduil como um pai, pois ele a acolheu quando ela era apenas uma criança que perdera os pais numa das inúmeras batalhas entre elfos e orcs. Lembrou daquela noite chuvosa, onde ele a acolheu em seus braços e a levou consigo. Ele a curou, a alimentou e deu a ela toda a educação necessária a um nobre elfo, mesmo ela sendo de origem plebéia. Não seria justo ela deixar toda a sua vida em Mirkwood para trás, para viver um amor sem garantia nenhuma de felicidade, com um anão.

          - Tari, eu sinto muito. Sei que está sendo duro pra você, mas eu não quero vê-la sofrer mais do que eu já estou vendo.

          - Legolas, me responda, por favor: se fosse um outro elfo, que não fosse você, no lugar de Kili, você aprovaria o meu amor por ele?

          - Se você amasse de verdade este elfo e ele a você, eu aprovaria esta união, pois eu desejo apenas a sua felicidade, _mellon nîn_.

          A elfa ruiva olhou para Legolas com surpresa. Concluiu que o amor de Legolas não era egoísta. Ele realmente queria a felicidade dela.

          - Obrigada, _mellon_! – disse ela, enlaçando seu braço na de Legolas e aconchegando-se a ele. – Sua amizade é muito preciosa para mim. Pena que eu não estou apaixonada por você!

          Legolas riu.

          - É uma pena, mesmo, pois seríamos um casal incrível e, além do mais, estaríamos contrariando a vontade de meu pai.

          - Em que sentido?

          - No sentido de que ele deseja que eu me case com uma elfa da nobreza, de algum reino qualquer. E não com a plebéia capitã da guarda, que não tem um tostão sequer no bolso.

          - Seria o máximo! Eu adoro contrariar o grande rei Thranduil!

          Ambos riram. Tauriel e Legolas permaneceram sentados um ao lado do outro, e bem juntos, para amenizar o frio que fazia nas ruínas de Esgaroth. Agora Legolas a cobria com sua capa, além da que ela tinha envolvida em seu corpo. Não demorou muito e Tauriel adormeceu, a cabeça encostada no ombro de Legolas. As lágrimas da elfa já haviam cessado de cair de seus olhos há algum tempo. Legolas sentiu uma grande ternura em seu coração, pois Tauriel, além de ser seu grande amor, sempre fora também a “irmãzinha” que ele nunca teve. E agora ela estava adormecida em seus braços.

          Legolas levantou os olhos para cima e viu um céu recheado de estrelas, em meio ao teto destruído. Um sentimento de plenitude encheu seu coração, pois ele tinha a certeza de que tudo estava em seu lugar, mesmo em um aparente caos. A mão do Criador pairava sobre ele e Tauriel em meio aos escombros da antiga Esgaroth, ele sentia isso em seu coração. Respirou fundo e, mesmo alerta para qualquer ataque orc, sentiu uma imensa paz dentro de seu peito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Anduin – Rio Corrente
> 
> (2) Mellon (sindarin) – amigo
> 
> (3) Hirîl vuin (sindarin) – Milady, senhorita
> 
> (4) Lellig (sindarin) – filha


	27. Nos salões de Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos <3
> 
> Espero que não tenham desanimado de ler esta fic, pois um dos motivos por isto acontecer é o fato de eu não escrever "por escrever", pois gosto muito de fazer as coisas bem feitas. Pelo menos, ao meu modo.  
> Antes de mais nada, quero desejar a todos um ótimo Natal e, se não nos vermos mais neste ano, um Ano Novo cheio de realizações, saúde e alegrias.  
> Espero que gostem de mais este capítulo, gentchy. Fiz com muito carinho.  
> Sei que não estou no direito de pedir isto mas, por favor, comentem!
> 
> Bjos da Cris ♥♥♥

          Bofur retornava do interior da fortaleza de Erebor, juntamente com Dwalin e Bifur. Os três se prontificaram em vasculhar os enormes salões, na esperança de encontrarem algumas armas ou armaduras que não estivessem na sala do tesouro, onde Smaug permanecia dormindo. Ori, Fili e Kili realizavam a patrulha nas muralhas da fortaleza, limpando o local e vigiando o território. Das muralhas, os irmãos conseguiam avistar todo o território do Rhovanion, desde a densa floresta de Mirkwood no lado setentrional e estendendo-se mais ao leste, onde era possível avistar as Montanhas Sombrias. Do outro lado, avistava-se as imponentes Colinas de Ferro mais ao nordeste, até o mar de Rhûn, no extremo oeste. A montanha de Erebor situava-se em uma das maiores elevações da Montanha Solitária e era uma ótima torre de vigia, a qual os anões poderiam ter uma ótima visão do Urzal Seco, região onde os dragões viviam e se reproduziam, e de onde veio Smaug.

          - Na verdade – disse Óin, que unira-se aos irmãos na vigília das torres, e contava histórias da fortaleza dos anões quando estes viviam no auge de sua riqueza e poderio – Smaug não foi o primeiro dragão a investir contra Erebor, mas foi o mais poderoso e inteligente dos dragões que restaram em nosso mundo. Houveram outros antes dele e, se ele não conseguisse tomar a Montanha, outros o fariam.

          - Balin nos contou que foi a ambição de Thrór que atraiu Smaug e os outros dragões para cá. – disse Fili – Imagino que nosso bisavô acumulou uma quantidade imensa de riquezas.

          - Sim, é verdade, Fili. A montanha, na época de Thrór, fez brotar de suas entranhas muitas pedras preciosas. Mas a pedra mais valiosa que a montanha nos presenteou foi a Pedra Arken, o Coração da Montanha.

          - O senhor viu essa pedra? – perguntou Ori, já com o lápis e uma folha de papel em mãos.

          - Sim. É a jóia mais esplendorosa que eu já vi em centenas de anos! Ela emite um brilho próprio, e ilumina o local mais amplo e escuro que temos conhecimento.

          Ori, Fili e Kili eram os anões mais novos da companhia e, portanto, não tinham nascido na época em que Smaug atacou a montanha. Os três arregalavam os olhos com as palavras de Óin, imaginando a magnitude da Pedra Arken. O curandeiro continuou:

          - Imagino que a doença do dragão que o rei Thrór carregava dentro de si agravou-se com a obtenção daquela pedra. Quando o avô de Thorin a possuiu, ficou tão deslumbrado com ela que a colocou na cabeceira de seu trono. Desse dia em diante ele não saía mais dos salões do tesouro, adorando e venerando toda a riqueza contida nos subterrâneos do palácio, segurando a Pedra Arken nas mãos, devido ao medo que tinha de alguém roubá-la. es do tesouro, adorando e venerando toda a riqueza contida nos subterrComeçou a acreditar que ele era um rei, descendente de Dúrin, enviado diretamente por Mahal para governar a todos os anões. Náin, pai de Dáin Pé de Ferro, não gostou da atitude de Thrór e os anões das Colinas de Ferro cortaram relações com nosso povo, imaginando que essa loucura e ganância de Thrór apenas traria desgraça ao povo de Erebor e a quem estivesse por perto.

          - E quando Smaug tomou conta da fortaleza e os anões foram expulsos daqui, a doença do dragão ainda se manifestou em Thrór? – indagou Fili.

          - Curiosamente, meu filho, conforme Thrór se afastava da região da Montanha Solitária, a sanidade retornou à mente dele. E quando ele percebeu que a loucura dele provocou a destruição e a ruína de nosso povo e do povo de Esgaroth, ele sentou-se e chorou amargamente. Dizia que não sabia aonde estava com a cabeça para agir da forma como agiu e que se ele estivesse em plena saúde mental, não deixaria o perigo se aproximar de Erebor da forma que se aproximou. O que posso dizer, para resumir tudo isso é que Thrór jamais descansou, até que Azog cortou-lhe a cabeça na Batalha de Azanulbizar.

          - E tio Thorin? Porque ele, e não o nosso avô Thráin, retornou a Erebor para reaver a Montanha? – perguntou Kili.

          - Thráin simplesmente desapareceu na batalha de Azanulbizar. Ninguém nunca mais o viu e nem encontrou o corpo dele. O tio de vocês, como o primeiro na linha sucessora do trono, achou-se na responsabilidade de retornar para cá, com a intenção de reaver o trono e retomar a vida, trazendo de volta o nosso povo de Ered Luin para Erebor. Obviamente que ele não contou com a ameaça da doença do dragão, pois acreditou que a maldição se extinguira com a morte de seu avô, o Rei Thrór.

          Assim que Óin terminou a sua explicação, Fili notou uma movimentação no platô, próximo das muralhas da fortaleza. Colocou a cabeça entre as ameias da muralha, para avistar duas criaturas que se aproximavam.

          - ALTO LÁ! – gritou Fili na direção dos dois, o que chamou a atenção de todos – Quem se aproxima do Reino de Erebor?

Mas eles não responderam. Kili começou a ficar tenso e apertou a lança em sua mão. Óin apanhou uma antiga luneta de latão e focou nos indivíduos que continuavam a subir o platô. Logo, ele arregalou os olhos com o que viu e, abaixando a luneta, exclamou!

          - É Thorin! Thorin e Bella estão vindo!

Imediatamente, o anão curandeiro bradou para baixo, para os anões que estavam no pátio externo e que controlavam a abertura dos portões gigantes da fortaleza, que foram recuperadas logo que a Companhia conseguiu entrar em Erebor pelo portão lateral.

          - ABRAM OS PORTÕES!!!

 

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

          A companhia fez uma festa geral quando avistaram Bella e Thorin. Mal abriram os grossos portões frontais de madeira e ferro, os anões vieram recepcioná-los com alegria, mas com as vozes contidas.

          - É para não acordar Smaug! – explicou Bofur abraçando Bella e olhando de relance para Balin – Ele ainda dorme lá dentro, aquele verme gigante! E por isso não podemos nem festejar de fato o retorno dos amigos.

          Bella concordou com a cabeça, um tanto preocupada. Thorin logo se dirigiu a Dwalin.

          - Como estão as coisas por aqui?

          - Até agora tudo sob controle. Bofur, Bifur e eu entramos até os salões superiores. Do corredor central conseguimos avistar um grande clarão vindo da sala do tesouro.

          - Deve ser o hálito de Smaug – interviu Balin – Isso é comum nos dragões. Ocasionalmente, eles exalam chamas quando respiram.

          - Isso quer dizer que o dragão está mais que vivo! – disse Fili, preocupado.

          Thorin ficou pensativo, olhando para a porta principal que permitia o acesso ao salão real.

          - Segundo Thranduil, não poderei entrar na fortaleza, devido à doença que possuo.

          Todos ficaram abismados com o que Thorin acabara de falar.

          - O que? – indagou Dwalin, assombrado – agora você está aceitando conselhos daquela enguia de Mordor???

          - O meu noivo deixou o orgulho de lado, pelo menos por ora – respondeu Bella aos anões – para que possamos ter sucesso na etapa final de nossa jornada. E o Rei Thranduil _não é_ uma “enguia de Mordor”.

          Bella finalizou a frase, fazendo uma cara feia para Dwalin.

          - Eu não acredito nisso! – reclamou Glóin, com seu peculiar mau humor – Agora _vocês_ são amigos dos elfos?!

          - O Rei de Mirkwood treinou Bella para conseguir capturar a Pedra Arken e nos ajudar a derrotar o dragão.

          - Mas isso altera o contrato! – exclamou Glóin, contrariado – Precisamos refazê-lo e colher as assinaturas novamente.

          - Não há necessidade disso, mestre Glóin. – disse Bella, com firmeza – Não é uma folha de pergaminho assinada que irá me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer lá embaixo. – respondeu a hobbit, olhando direto nos olhos do anão ruivo – Não se preocupe com formalidades, pois eu já sei o que fazer com Smaug.

          Dori, que estava ao lado de Balin, comenta com o ancião em voz baixa:

          - Thorin não poderia escolher fêmea melhor para governar Erebor com ele.

          Balin ri, concordando com o amigo e Dori cruza os braços, também rindo.

          - Mas e o mago? – indagou Kili – Gandalf tinha combinado conosco de encontrar-nos no platô de Erebor, mas quando chegamos ele não estava lá. Não era ele que nos ajudaria a derrotar Smaug?

          - Bella recebeu treinamento de Galadriel e Thranduil. – respondeu Thorin - Os elfos descobriram que a minha noiva possui alguns “dons especiais” para derrotar o mal, o que possibilitará a ela substituir o mago. Enquanto estávamos em Mirkwood, recebemos a notícia de que Gandalf tinha sido aprisionado em Dol Guldur por um tal de Necromante, por isso ele não veio.

          - Mas isso é extraordinário! – exclamou Nori, com ironia – O mago pulou fora e temos a ajuda de elfos, agora!

          - Pare de ser tão amargo, Nori! – retrucou Dori – Sei que elfos não são de confiança, assim como magos, mas num caso desses, qualquer ajuda é bem vinda!

          - Disse bem, Dori! – exclamou Thorin – Estamos vivendo dias muito sombrios e a aliança entre as raças é uma grande arma contra o dragão. Eu, Bella e os elfos acreditamos que Smaug faz parte de um plano do servo de Morgoth, para dominar o nosso mundo.

          Thorin voltou a olhar para a porta de acesso ao hall do salão real, inspirando profundamente o ar. Bella notou a decepção do noivo, pois ele desejava muito retornar ao seu lar, entrar nos salões de Erebor mais uma vez.

          - Não se preocupe, querido! – disse a hobbit, acariciando o ombro de seu noivo – Vamos resolver logo esse entrave e logo você poderá entrar em sua casa.

          - Um rei sem coroa... um peregrino sem lar e sem destino. – suspirou Thorin, entristecido – Como pode ser possível você voltar à sua casa sem poder entrar nela? Maldição!

          - Tenha paciência, filho! – interviu Balin – A doença do dragão é implacável, você tem como triste exemplo o seu avô. Pense no que você poderá por a perder se for vencido pela tentação de avançar por aquelas escadas e entrar na fortaleza.

          - Sim, velho amigo. – disse Thorin, olhando com tristeza para o ancião – perderei muito mais do que posso imaginar.

          E, voltando-se para Bella, olhou-a com profunda ternura. Ela devolveu o olhar para Thorin com um sorriso e, apanhando as mãos de seu noivo, levou-as até seus lábios e os beijou.

          - Perderei o meu verdadeiro tesouro se eu entrar naquela fortaleza – disse Thorin, ao enlaçar Bella por entre seus fortes braços - e então morrerei, mesmo estando vivo.

 

 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 

          Na manhã do dia seguinte, flocos de neve caiam do céu, deixando todo o território dos anões coberto por um branco puro, que chegava a doer os olhos. Bella se levantara e, utilizando uma pequena fornalha que ficava em uma das torres de vigia da fortaleza, assou vários pães. Bombur tinha encontrado uma cabritinha que pastava pelos arredores de Erebor e, após alguns dias no trabalho de domesticá-la, trouxe-a com ele. Bifur encontrara algumas sacas de grãos milagrosamente intactos na despensa destruída do castelo e Bella conseguira colher ovos de algumas codornizes selvagens. Bifur encontrou uma grande colmeia a qual mel silvestre escorria abundantemente dela. Com muito cuidado, conseguiu colher o mel, mas não deixou de receber algumas ferroadas das abelhas que, irritadas, faziam de tudo para não permitir com que o intruso capturasse os frutos de seu trabalho. Tendo todos os ingredientes disponíveis para fazer pães, Bella assou vários deles para alimentar a Companhia.

          Thorin, Dwalin, Fili e Kili deixaram a fortaleza para caçar animais para o almoço e a ceia. Mas Smaug tinha arrasado o local de tal forma que veados, javalis e algumas aves de grande porte tinham sumido ou morrido com o fogo consumidor do dragão. Voltaram depois de muito tempo com alguns pequenos animais, como ratos da pradaria e salamandras.

          Após um café da manhã razoável para uns e escasso para outros, os anões preparavam-se para entrar novamente na fortaleza, com exceção de Thorin. O príncipe herdeiro chamou Dwalin num canto para conversarem, afastados dos outros.

          - Preste atenção, Dwalin – disse Thorin olhando para os lados para ver se não havia alguém próximo deles – Quero que você seja o guarda pessoal de Bella. Minha noiva entrará na fortaleza e penetrará no salão do tesouro, mas você não deverá passar da porta.

          - Como assim??? Ela entrará sozinha?

          - Ela deverá entrar sozinha, pois dragões sentem o nosso cheiro a quilômetros de distância. E Smaug não conhece o cheiro de hobbits, pois eles nunca ficaram frente a frente um com o outro.

          - Mas ela poderá morrer, Thorin! Ou na melhor das hipóteses, voltar muito ferida...

          - Ela é forte, Dwalin! – interrompeu Thorin, colocando a mão no ombro do anão truculento, com o intuito de acalmá-lo – Inclusive foi ela quem me pediu para falar com você. Ela sabe que, se fosse ela a falar diretamente, você não acataria a ordem dela. Confie em mim. Melhor: confie na capacidade de Bella.

          Dwalin ficou um tanto perturbado. Deixar uma criatura pequena e frágil como Bella entrar no salão do tesouro era como colocar uma galinha na entrada de um covil de lobos. Mas era Thorin quem estava falando com ele e, com certeza, o príncipe herdeiro prezava mais pela vida da hobbit do que a própria. Por fim, concordou e ambos retornaram ao grupo. Bella estava conversando com Fili quando Thorin se aproximou deles.

          - Bella – disse Thorin à hobbit – Dwalin será o seu guarda-costas. Ele irá te guiar até a sala do tesouro.

          - Excelente! – disse Bella, ansiosa.

          - Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo, _ghivasha_.

          - Eu sei, Thorin. Eu acredito que os deuses me protegerão. Mas tomarei extrema cautela.

          - Seus pés peludos são silenciosos o suficiente para não acordar Smaug. – riu Thorin – Conseguiu enganar os elfos e, com certeza, enganará facilmente o dragão.

          Bella riu e, em seguida, beijou o rosto de seu noivo com muito carinho.

          - Eu amo você, Thorin.

          - E eu amo você, Bella.

          Abraçaram-se e permaneceram assim durante alguns minutos. Até que Dwalin pigarreou, sinalizando ao casal que os anões estavam prontos para entrar na fortaleza, mas não sem menear a cabeça negativamente e pensar:

_Casais apaixonados... Bah!_

          Thorin apanhou com as suas mãos o rosto de Bella e deu-lhe um longo beijo, fazendo com que Dwalin revirasse os olhos. O anão truculento, que não agüentava cenas românticas – pois segundo ele, eram monótonas – revirou os olhos e saiu de perto do apaixonado casal. Thorin cessa o beijo e encosta sua testa na de Bella, sussurrando:

          - Que Mahal lhe acompanhe, minha jóia mais preciosa.

          Bella sente as lágrimas no limiar de seus olhos, mas ainda consegue dizer a Thorin:

          - Que Eru lhe guarde e lhe dê forças, meu querido Rei.

          Thorin estremeceu de emoção ao ouvir Bella chamá-lo de Rei. Ficou tentado a agarrá-la para nunca mais soltar.

          Sem olhar para trás – pois se olhasse, iria se arrepender do que estava a fazer – Bella caminha com passos firmes até as escadarias de acesso ao salão real. Dwalin, que a aguardava logo adiante, seguiu-a. Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Glóin e Óin aguardavam-nos na escadaria. Bombur, Balin e Ori ficaram com Thorin, para impedi-lo de entrar na fortaleza, caso acontecesse uma recaída.

          Enquanto subia a grande escadaria, Bella se sentia como se andasse em lava fervente. Não conseguia fixar seus pensamentos e, apesar do frio rigoroso da montanha, estava suando por debaixo das grossas roupas. Dwalin estava ao seu lado e o restante dos anões os seguiam, como uma grande escolta, armados como podiam. Ela entrou na Galeria dos Reis e ficou assombrada com a majestade e a beleza, apesar da penumbra do local e do acúmulo de poeira do passar dos anos. Flâmulas enormes, com os emblemas de todos os reis da linhagem de Dúrin pendiam nos parapeitos do mezanino e seus grossos tecidos davam a impressão de que elas eram feitas de placas de algum material rígido. Bella ergueu a cabeça para ver até aonde as gigantes colunas de jade, incrustradas com filetes de ouro, começavam e descia os olhos até onde sua visão alcançava, para ver onde terminavam, tamanha era a profundidade das cavernas no interior da fortaleza. Era um lugar maravilhoso e, ao mesmo tempo, assombroso, e então um pensamento lhe ocorreu: como ela, uma hobbit simplória, que morava numa toca e vivia satisfatoriamente, conseguiria conviver com toda aquela riqueza, caso ela e Thorin sobrevivessem?

          A hobbit sentia o frio do mármore duro sobre os seus pés. O grande trono de Dúrin despontava a muitos metros de distância à sua frente, mas ela conseguiu avistar o encosto quebrado em uma das extremidades devido ao impiedoso ataque de Smaug à fortaleza, e também avistava o que sobrou da cabeceira e o nicho onde, segundo os relatos de Thorin, ficava alojada a Pedra Arken. Num lampejo de pensamento, imaginou Thorin sentado naquele trono, totalmente restabelecido, e com o “Coração da Montanha” flamejando por cima de sua cabeça coroada.

         - Bella, por aqui!

         Dwalin a fez voltar à realidade. Ela sobressaltou-se, mas seguiu-o, sem reclamar. Ele tomou o caminho à esquerda, entrando numa porta que se encontrava entre duas das gigantes colunas de jade do salão real. Dori e Nori permaneceram à porta, guardando a entrada, e os outros continuaram a seguir Bella e Dwalin.

         Dwalin começou a descer uma escadaria, tão extensa que Bella acreditou por um instante que estava descendo até salões do próprio _Aulë(1)_. Rapidamente, a luz do exterior da fortaleza, que já era fraca, foi se extinguindo até Bella se encontrar no meio de um breu absoluto. Chocou-se com alguém a sua frente: era Dwalin que parou de caminhar para acender uma tocha de betume, fazendo com que Bella trombasse com ele.

         Logo, Bella avistou o semblante carrancudo de Dwalin, iluminado pela tocha, bem como o rosto dos outros anões. O anão truculento voltou a descer a escadaria e Bella, assim como os outros, os acompanhou. A hobbit, ao passar por entre os corredores, vislumbrava alguns painéis esculpidos nas paredes de pedra, com várias cenas de batalhas e coroações.

         - É a história do nosso povo. – sussurrou Óin à Bella – Desde quando Mahal criou Dúrin, o Imortal, até o avô de Thorin, o Rei Thrór.

         - Uma história violenta a de vocês. – respondeu Bella, em voz baixa, ao observar as cenas sangrentas – Não houve algum momento de paz para os anões de Erebor?

         - O único período de paz em que vivemos foram os anos anteriores ao ataque de Smaug, como se fosse uma calmaria anunciando a tempestade. – respondeu Óin – e depois, nem quando estávamos no exílio nas Montanhas Azuis, a paz não perdurou para nós.

         - Shhhhhhh!!! – sibilou Dwalin, virando o rosto para trás – Olhem ali! Aquele clarão lá na frente.

         E Dwalin apontou para uma luz alaranjada, que aumentava e diminuía em sua intensidade. Bella entendeu que estavam chegando próximos ao grande salão do tesouro de Erebor, pois aquela luz incomum era a respiração de Smaug, que inalava ar e exalava-o em fogo vivo. Bella estremeceu, e um enjôo começou a tomar conta do seu estômago, de tanto nervoso. Mil imagens começaram a invadir a sua cabeça. Imagens do passado, presente e de possíveis acontecimentos futuros. A mente de Bella começou a entrar num turbilhão de medo e ansiedade e seu corpo começou a tremer por inteiro. “ _Não seja fraca! Não seja fraca!”_ – pensava a hobbit – _“Pense no seu futuro, no futuro de Thorin e dos anões, do Condado, dos elfos de Rivendell e Mirkwood. E também no futuro de Bard e dos homens da Cidade do Lago! Pense no futuro do mundo!”_

         Mas essas afirmações não foram suficientes para instilar coragem a Bella, e o sangue Baggins começou a se manifestar: subitamente sentiu uma imensa vontade de retornar ao Condado e se esconder debaixo da sua colcha de retalhos de sua cama, em sua confortável toca. O medo estava tomando conta dela e a hobbit estava prestes a entrar em pânico.

         Dwalin, que caminhava em direção à luz alaranjada no final da escadaria, percebeu que Bella parara de caminhar. Ao levantar a tocha ele viu uma hobbit aterrorizada, bem diferente da criatura astuta, inteligente e ágil que o acompanhou durante toda a jornada. Bella estava imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos arregalados e os dentes em riste. Os anões que vinham atrás dela começaram a se desesperar.

         - Não Bella, não fraqueje! – dizia Kili em voz baixa.

         - E agora, por Mahal? – disse Glóin, beirando ao desespero – Estamos perdidos!

         Naquele momento, Bella não conseguia se mexer. Tentava retomar a sanidade, mas a perspectiva que ela tinha quando cruzasse aquela porta à sua frente era aterrorizante. Era incapaz de mover um dedo, mas quando estava prestes a subir correndo de volta as escadas, uma voz invadiu-lhe a mente:

_\- Minha corajosa hobbit! Não deixe o medo tomar conta de você!_

         Bella reconheceu a voz de Galadriel dentro de sua cabeça.

 _\- Estou com medo... na realidade, estou apavorada, senhora! -_ respondeu Bella mentalmente.

         - _Não tenha medo, querida! Eu estou aqui com você. Não em corpo presente, mas o meu coração e espirito estão mais próximos do que você imagina._

         A voz de Galadriel era tão real e tão próxima que Bella teve a sensação de que a Dama Branca de Lórien sussurrava ao seu ouvido.

         - _Preste atenção, pequenina. Dê um passo de cada vez, e verá o medo ser vencido pela sua determinação._

_\- Eu não consigo me mexer, senhora!_

_\- Tente, e você conseguirá!_

         Então Bella olhou para os seus peludos pés, e tentou mexer um deles, para dar o próximo passo. Na realidade, conseguiu mexer apenas o dedão do pé, nada mais que isso. Levantando os olhos, a hobbit vislumbrou o assombro dos anões perante a inércia dela diante deles. Dwalin, à sua frente, olhava espantado, enquanto Glóin estava encostado na parede, gesticulando muito. Bofur e Bifur se entreolhavam, espantados. Fili chacoalhava os ombros de Bella, como se quisesse acordá-la de um transe e Kili estava sentado no chão, com expressão de choro. Naquele mesmo instante, ela pode ver a necessidade daqueles anões para que ela concluísse a sua etapa na jornada, e a dependência deles com ela. A Companhia passou a depositar suas esperanças em Bella, de tal forma que se ela desistisse agora, não saberia o que aconteceria com eles e a grande decepção que ela causaria neles. Sem contar na possibilidade que cresceria em ver Thorin tomado novamente pela doença do dragão.

_\- Senhora, como irei vencer este medo? Mal consigo me mexer!_

_\- Bella, invoque o poder do fogo de Anar(2)!_

         Desta vez a voz que viera na cabeça de Bella não era a de Galadriel.

_\- Majestade?!_

         Thranduil estava se comunicando com ela em pensamento, assim como Galadriel o fizera minutos atrás.

         - _Escute Thranduil, Bella!_ – era Galadriel desta vez - _Anar dissipa todos os seus temores. É a luz que vence a escuridão do terror!_

         - _Você tem tudo o que precisa dentro de si mesma, Bella! Lembre-se sempre destas palavras!_ – disse Thranduil.

         Ao escutar a voz da Dama Branca de Lórien, Bella começou a se sentir mais segura. Mas quando a voz do Rei Élfico retumbou em sua cabeça, a hobbit sentiu uma grande coragem surgindo nas profundezas de sua alma. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Mentalizou as palavras em noldorin as quais Thranduil a ensinara, para invocar a força do sol de Arda, a luz que varre a escuridão das trevas e da ignorância, e que mostra o caminho para enfrentar o medo. _O medo nasce da ignorância(3)_ , ouviu Bella uma vez da boca de Gandalf, logo que começaram a jornada.

         Ao mentalizar as palavras em noldorin que Thranduil ensinara, Bella sentiu um calor poderoso em seu peito, e uma grande confiança tomara conta de toda a sua alma. O sentimento era tão poderoso que Dwalin viu brilhos nos olhos de Bella, como se fossem linguetas de fogo, intensificando ainda mais o brilho âmbar dos olhos dela. A hobbit, sentindo a confiança e a astúcia retornarem, sacou a Ferroada da bainha e, em passos decididos, começou a caminhar em direção às luzes alaranjadas no final da escada.

         - Pelas minhas barbas! – exclamou Dwalin, impressionado com a mudança repentina – Nunca vi Bella assim!

         Mas Bella não ouvira o comentário de Dwalin, pois seus pensamentos estavam em apenas entrar na sala do tesouro, apanhar a Pedra Arken e mais um instrumento a qual Galadriel dissera a hobbit, que seria a chave para curar Thorin da maldição do dragão. Mas para isto, ela teria que fazer algo o qual jamais sonhara em fazer.

         Matar Smaug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Aulë – Vala criador dos Sete Pais dos Anões, entre eles, Dúrin, o Imortal. Regia os trabalhos dos ferreiros, dos ourives e mestres de obras, além de governar toda a terra e todos os materiais que nela contiam (mineirais, pedras preciosas).
> 
> (2) Anar – O sol, na Terra-média. No Silmarillion, Arien era uma Maia que se ofereceu para levar o fruto de ouro proveniente de Laurelin, uma das Árvores de Valinor, que morrera no ataque de Melkor e Ungoliant, até os céus, em tributo às Duas Árvores de Valinor, criando assim Anar, o sol.
> 
> (3) “O medo nasce da ignorância” – Frase de Victor Hugo.


	28. O peso do mundo nos ombros de uma hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oie, gentchy!
> 
> Eu sei que tem algumas pessoas brabas comigo, porque estou demorando para postar os capítulos. Mas vou explicar: estou envolvida com minhas ilustrações, pois também trabalho com desenhos, além do emprego que tenho e das tarefas domésticas do dia a dia. Estou me desdobrando em mil partes, e sinto que 24 horas é muito pouco para que eu possa dar conta de tudo.
> 
> Lamentações à parte, é com muita alegria - e um certo alívio - que posto este capítulo que, ao meu ver, foi o mais difícil que eu escrevi até agora. Espero que vocês gostem, porque ele é muito especial para mim, visto que tive muitas dificuldades para concluí-lo.
> 
> E mais uma vez eu digo: não irei abandonar esta fic, pois como disse o Capitão Nascimento, "Missão dada, parceiro, é missão cumprida!" Afe! :P
> 
> Sem mais, vamos ao capítulo. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Bjos da Cris ♥♥♥

          O ambiente no corredor em penumbras se aquecia a cada passo de Bella, que caminhava em direção à luz alaranjada logo adiante dela, e a sua própria sombra dançava nas paredes de granito, conforme a luz apagava e acendia no final do corredor. Ainda tinha medo, mas sabendo que Galadriel e Thranduil a acompanhavam em pensamento, a hobbit se sentia mais segura e confiante, pois sabia que seus amigos élficos não a abandonariam.

          Hobbits eram mestres na camuflagem e, quando queriam, eram mais silenciosos do que gatos. Mas Bella tinha um trunfo: o anel. Caso suas habilidades natas falhassem, ela tinha esse recurso, o qual manteve em máximo segredo – mesmo para Thorin - até o momento. Não que houveram momentos os quais este segredo pudesse ser descoberto, como quando Galadriel ensinava-a a usar os poderes etéreos, e que a Dama de Lórien pressentia várias vezes uma vibração poderosa e perturbadora. Ou quando Thranduil, com a sua infalível perspicácia, perguntava a Bella, por várias vezes, como ele não conseguiu vê-la na sala do trono em Mirkwood, já que a pressentira desde quando a hobbit entrou no palácio. Até mesmo Gandalf, após escaparem dos goblins nas Montanhas Sombrias, percebera que havia algo “diferente” nela, embora a mesma acreditava ser a hobbit que ele conhecera desde criança.

          Mas agora ela estava caminhando na direção de algo muito perigoso. Mais perigoso do que ela poderia imaginar. E o recurso do anel seria bem aproveitado, se ela o usasse com sabedoria. Entretanto, quando Bella colocava o anel em seu dedo, ela sentia que o bom senso se esvaia de dentro de si como água a se evaporar, dando lugar a sentimentos terríveis, os quais ela nunca tinha experimentado. Orgulho, raiva, ambição, ódio... Bella não os identificava com seus respectivos nomes, mas sabia que eram sentimentos que não faziam parte de sua natureza, e que a atraia e, ao mesmo tempo, faziam-na sentir repulsa. Ao usar o anel, ela sentia-se como um rato sendo atraído pelo queijo, preso numa ratoeira. E ao tirá-lo de seu dedo, Bella sentia-se vazia, suja, desvalorizada. Aquele anel era um vicio o qual a hobbit teria que lutar todas as vezes que o usava. Mas naquele momento, ela pressentia que aquilo seria um mal necessário.

          Enquanto ela pensava na ambiguidade do anel, Bella notou que estava pisando em moedas. Olhou para baixo e viu inúmeras delas em seus pés. Tinha entrado no salão do tesouro. E ficou estupefata quando levantou o seu olhar: além de montanhas de moedas, haviam taças, pratos, talheres, correntes e até armaduras, feitas em ouro e prata, por todos os lados e até onde a visão da hobbit alcançava. O salão – calculou ela rapidamente – era do tamanho de quarenta Vilas de Hobbits juntos, tão imenso que era aquele local. E não havia apenas a fortuna dos anões, mas de elfos, homens, de povos tão antigos quanto Arda. Tudo estava reunido naquela imensa câmara. Objetos adornados com pedras preciosas, baixelas, taças, gemas de todos os tipos e que estavam misturados com todo aquele tesouro... Bella ficou boquiaberta, nunca vira tanta riqueza amontoada em um só lugar.

          Entretanto, os ouvidos apurados da hobbit ouviu uma respiração profunda e gutural, mas não conseguia identificar de onde vinha o ruído. Bella imaginou que Smaug estava adormecido, embaixo de uma daquelas imensas montanhas de ouro e prata e continuou avançando por entre os amontoados brilhantes para procurar a tal Pedra Arken. Duvidou por um momento que pudesse identificá-la, mas lembrando-se dos relatos de Thorin, ela saberia diferenciar as pedras preciosas em comparação ao Coração da Montanha, devido à mesma possuir um brilho próprio. A tensão crescia no coração da hobbit, pois ela estava preocupada em encontrar a Pedra Arken e, ao mesmo tempo, em não acordar Smaug. Mas o destino às vezes é cruel com quem preza e cuida de sua segurança e Bella, mesmo sendo extremamente cautelosa, pisou numa baixela de ouro, levando-a a escorregar e cair por sobre as moedas. Com o impulso da queda, a baixela deslizou de seu pé e voou longe, indo parar quase do outro lado do salão, provocando um barulho estridente que ecoou por todo o recinto. A hobbit colocou as mãos à boca, para não gritar.

          Logo em seguida, Bella escutou o tilintar de pequenos metais, como se estivessem se movimentando e imediatamente voltou-se para trás. O que ela viu entre as moedas que se mexiam e se chocavam umas com as outras conforme caiam em cascatas a deixou lívida: um enorme olho, que permanecia com as pálpebras fechadas, surgia a sua frente. Um grande tremor tomou conta de Bella e ela sentiu que a respiração estava prestes a falhar. _“Eru me ajude!”_ , suplicou a hobbit, tomada de pavor. E então, numa fração de segundos, lembrou-se do seu Anel. E assim que seus dedos alcançaram o objeto em seu bolso, imediatamente colocou-o em um deles, no momento exato em que o grande olho por entre as moedas começava a abrir suas pálpebras.

          Bella, com o poder do anel, tornara-se invisível, mas continuou imóvel, temendo que os seus passos por entre as moedas provocassem ruídos. De onde ela estava, conseguiu ver Smaug despertar: primeiro ela viu o grande olho alaranjado se abrir, e seu brilho era terrível. Era como se houvesse uma imensa labareda a brilhar em seu interior. Depois a grande cabeça submergia de todas aquelas moedas e objetos preciosos, uma cabeça enorme e terrível, cheia de chifres pontiagudos, as narinas dilatadas que exalavam calor. Mas ela quase desmaiou quando Smaug abriu por um pouco a sua enorme boca, exibindo dentes enormes e amarelados, mais pontiagudos que as garras de um warg. Bella continuou suplicando a Eru mentalmente, pois sentia que as coisas estavam fugindo de seu controle. Mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar apavorada, pois  já estava frente a frente com o terrível Smaug. Não havia mais nada a fazer, senão enfrentá-lo.

          Então Smaug emergiu de todo aquele tesouro em movimentos lentos, mas completamente assustador, dando a Bella uma visão terrível e, ao mesmo tempo magnífica. O dragão era enorme e ocupava quase toda a extensão do salão do tesouro. Ele mantinha as suas asas fechadas, mas a cauda dava voltas por entre as colunas e as paredes do lugar.

          - Huuuummm... – resmungou Smaug, como se aspirasse algo no ar – Ora, ora... ladrão!

          E ele inalou duas, três, quatro vezes mais, antes de dizer algo que arrepiaria a espinha de Bella do começo ao fim:

          - Eu sinto o seu cheiro... ouço a sua respiração... eu sinto o seu ar!

          Tomada pelo pavor, Bella não se desfazia do feitiço do anel, mantendo-o em seu dedo. Levantou-se e ficou frente a frente com o monstro e permaneceu imóvel, observando Smaug procurando-a com aqueles terríveis olhos amarelos. E ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela, dando a impressão de que ele a enxergava.

          - Onde você está? Onde? – rosnou ameaçadoramente o dragão.

          Bella começou a respirar mais rápido, o desespero submergindo do fundo de seu peito. Smaug, ouvindo-a, notou que o medo estava presente na criatura invisível, sentindo uma ponta de triunfo dentro de si mesmo. A hobbit por sua vez, bateu em retirada, deslizando através das montanhas de moedas, procurando ficar o mais longe possível daquela enorme serpente alada. Mas o dragão era muito astuto e tinha ouvidos apuradíssimos. Seguiu o ruído das moedas, calculando que o intruso estava descendo pelas montanhas de ouro e prata. Bella, sentindo que não tinha saída, escondeu-se atrás de uma das gigantescas colunas de jade do salão, aninhando-se desesperadamente em uma das fendas.

          - Vamos! – disse Smaug, curvando o seu enorme pescoço em direção da coluna onde Bella se escondia – Não seja tímido! Venha para a luz! Eu sei que você carrega algo, e ele e é de ouro. Porém... mais PRECIOSO!

          Ao ouvir essa palavra, Bella sentiu como se inúmeras cobras estivessem picando o seu corpo. Um imenso incômodo tomou conta dela, que pesou o seu coração e turvou boa parte de seu bom senso. Precisava  manter o resto da sensatez que sobrava e sentiu uma enorme necessidade de arrancar o anel de seu dedo, mas antes de fazer isso, vislumbrou em sua mente um enorme olho, que não era de Smaug, porém de um ser muito mais terrível e perverso. E este olho a observava como se escancarasse a alma da hobbit. Não aguentando mais a pressão do anel, puxou-o de seu dedo, deparando-se em seguida com o grande olho alaranjado do dragão.

          - Ah! Aí está você, ladrão das sombras! Na realidade, uma ladra...

          Não havia mais jeito. Smaug a encarava, feroz. Mas a hobbit concluiu que, por ora, era muito pior ficar com o anel em seu dedo.

          - Eu... eu não vim aqui para roubar nada... não, senhor! – dizia Bella, tremendo da cabeça aos pés – eu vim aqui... porque ouvi inúmeras histórias sobre o grande dragão da montanha... para conferir se as histórias estavam certas.

          - Que histórias? – indagou Smaug, fingindo surpresa.

          Bella lembrou-se de que Galadriel tinha dito a ela, num dos dias em que treinava em Mirkwood, que os dragões, em especial, Smaug, eram muito vaidosos. Qualquer bajulação servia para dar tempo de pensar em planejar um ataque, defesa ou fuga.

          - Bem, é que... eu gostaria de ver com os meus próprios olhos a sua grandeza... ó Smaug, o magnânimo!

          Num piscar de olhos, Smaug dá meia volta, estagnando-se em cima de uma montanha de moedas, abrindo as imensas e aterrorizantes asas, para se exibir.

          - E então, o que conclui? Está acreditando agora? – indagou o dragão, todo exibido.

          - Na verdade, estou vendo que as histórias não fazem jus à sua enormidade, ó Smaug, o estupendo... – e a hobbit engole em seco ao terminar a frase, pois viu que a criatura era muito maior do que imaginava.

          - Ah, muito bem! Então, ladra das sombras, você acha que a sua bajulação a manterá viva?

          - N... não, não! De maneira alguma, ó magnânimo!

          - E realmente, não manterá, criatura insignificante! E ainda por cima, você é uma fêmea, fraca e inútil!

          Bella sentiu o seu orgulho sendo ferido, mas o medo de Smaug era bem maior do que seu orgulho e manteve-se numa conversa extremamente cautelosa.

          - Mas... é como dizem por aí... às vezes uma fêmea da mais conta do recado do que os mais valentes guerreiros... – arriscou a hobbit, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

          - Fêmeas servem apenas para uma coisa: reproduzir! Mas me diga, ladra “valente”. Além de conferir a minha grandeza, o que procura aqui? Quem é você realmente?

          - E... eu venho... das colinas verdejantes do oeste... – disse Bella, balbuciando.

          - Interessante... – Smaug se aproximava dela, com os olhos flamejantes - Continue!

          A hobbit percebeu que o dragão estava brincando com a “comida” que, por sinal, era ela.

          - B... bom... eu... eu sou o que caminha sem ser vista.

          - Oh... isso é muito esplêndido! – comentou Smaug, irônico.

          - E também sou... descobridora de pistas... montadora de barris...

          - Títulos adoráveis... hum! Mas acredito que todos esses talentos a trouxe aqui para levar algo. Você quer levar algo do meu tesouro, não é mesmo?

          Bella chacoalhava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, freneticamente.

          - E... eu??? N... não!

          - Talvez você tenha trazido para mim algo muito valioso – sibilou Smaug – mas também veio buscar algo muito mais importante do que a constatação de minha grandeza e onipotência, visto que seus sentimentos pelo anão são tão significativos quanto a sua própria vida.

           Bella ficou mais lívida do que já estava. Como ele sabia dos sentimentos dela por Thorin?

           - Eu sei muito bem o porquê de você estar aqui, fedelha! E estou quase tentado a deixar que leve o que ele quer, apenas para vê-lo enlouquecendo lenta e dolorosamente... – e aproximando a grande face cheia de chifres, soltou um bafo quente em Bella, que a deixou atordoada, deixando no ar um odor de enxofre que quase fez Bella desmaiar - ... mas eu não irei permitir que isso aconteça, muito pelo contrário!

           Smaug afastou-se de Bella, para abrir novamente as enormes asas, e assim que o dragão faz isso, a hobbit pode ver o seu grande peitoral se inflamar, prestes a expelir fogo pela enorme boca. O fogo reluzia através das escamas, e Bella notou uma falha no padrão do peito do dragão.

           Aquela falha era a cicatriz da lança negra, atirada há centenas de anos atrás por Girion, Senhor de Valle. O impacto da lança arrancou uma escama, mas não chegou a penetrar através do couro duro.

 _“Então as lendas são verdadeiras”_ – pensou Bella - _“Ele quase conseguiu!”_

          - Eu sou fogo! – Smaug retumbava, expelindo jatos de fogo por todo o salão – Eu sou morte!

          - Disso eu não tenho dúvida! – exclamou Bella, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

          – Vou tirar o pequeno objeto de ouro que você tem, que também muito me interessa. Mas antes tenho que decidir rapidamente se eu a asso ou a frito!

          E mais uma vez Bella sente a náusea do pavor subindo pela garganta. Mas antes de sentir que desmaiaria, conseguiu apanhar o Anel e colocá-lo no dedo, desaparecendo diante dos olhos de Smaug.

          - Onde você está, sua fedelha invasora? APAREÇA! – berrava o dragão, enquanto Bella via o peito do monstro brilhar com as chamas internas. Ele estava prestes a cuspir fogo e ela deveria sair da frente dele o mais rápido possível. E foi o que fez.

          Enquanto Bella fugia dos jatos de fogo que Smaug jorrava de dentro de si mesmo, algo chamou a sua atenção: um brilho azul e fulgurante em meio às moedas reluzia, e possuía um brilho próprio e vivo, como se estivesse vivo. Algo estalou em sua mente, dando a certeza de que ela procurava: era a Pedra Arken. Entretanto, a jóia estava bem próxima de uma das patas do dragão, que berrava enlouquecido:

          - Seu verme! Fedelha! Apareça, ou eu derrubarei toda esta fortaleza!

          A hobbit, percebendo que tinha uma vantagem perante o dragão, devido à sua invisibilidade, começou a raciocinar melhor e deduziu que Smaug não seria burro de derrubar todas as colunas da fortaleza, pois se assim o fizesse, ele se enterraria, junto com todo o tesouro. Então ela continuou a despistar Smaug até encontrar uma oportunidade de conseguir apanhar a Pedra Arken. Mas a jóia tinha sumido, pois com a movimentação de Smaug pelo salão, as moedas a soterraram.

          Smaug continuava procurando por Bella, irado. Chegava até a se chocar contra as grandes colunas que sustentavam toda a fortaleza, o que fazia com que os anões, que estavam lá em cima, sentissem tremores de terra a toda hora. Thorin, que estava em uma das guaritas, acompanhado de Bombur, sentia o seu coração se apertar cada vez mais, pois Bella estava lá embaixo com uma das criaturas vivas mais perversas que ele já tivera conhecimento.

          Bella corria, se escondia por trás das colunas e chegou até a mergulhar no meio de vários montes de moedas, para tentar levar Smaug o mais longe possível da Pedra Arken, pois ela sabia que o dragão a seguia pelo seu cheiro. Deixou o seu casaco para trás, na esperança de confundir o dragão, mas ele era muito inteligente, e não deixou se levar pelo truque.

          - E você acredita que pode me enganar, sua hobbit insignificante? Quando menos você esperar, eu a queimarei a ponto de evaporar-lhe os ossos!

          A movimentação no salão era grande. Moedas e objetos dourados e prateados, além de jóias, eram espalhados por toda a parte. O tilintar dos objetos era ensurdecedor. Smaug deslizava e batia as suas asas, além de jorrar fogo por toda a parte, e Bella, invisível pelo poder do Anel, procurava despistá-lo, com a intenção de levar o monstro para as extremidades do salão.

          - Eu não vou deixar que você leve uma moeda sequer de meu tesouro, sua ladra! – e dizendo isso, Smaug vomita mais um jato de fogo em todas as direções.

          Vendo que o jogo de pique-esconde não terminaria tão cedo, Bella tratou de maquinar um plano, usando as suas habilidades recém descobertas. Ela já utilizava o poder do Anel para ficar invisível, e agora usaria seus próprios dons. Subiu até uma montanha de moedas – a mais alta que existia no salão – e começou a conjurar os poderes do ar. Dizia palavras noldorin em voz baixa, mas Smaug, com seus ouvidos altamente apurados, escutou os murmúrios da hobbit.

          - Então você tem truques na manga, vermezinho? – berrou Smaug, voltando a sua face horrorosa para o monte de moedas mais alto do salão – Eu vou acabar com você antes que termine de falar!

          Bella, que ainda estava invocando os poderes, viu Smaug se aproximar rapidamente. Então ela fechou os olhos e sentiu um grande arrepio vindo de seu _plexo solar(1)_. Abriu os braços até a altura dos ombros e, com as palmas para cima, respirou fundo e fechou rapidamente as mãos, batendo uma palma. Com esse gesto, uma forte ventania se formou vindo de suas mãos e começou a varrer o recinto, jogando todos os objetos contra Smaug, que já subia as montanhas de moedas. O dragão foi pego de surpresa por uma onda gigante de objetos reluzentes, e foi tão forte que não conseguiu prosseguir com a perseguição, caindo juntamente com todo o tesouro jogado contra si por Bella.

          Com todo o barulho dos objetos se chocando contra o dragão e ouvindo os berros do mesmo, Bella abre os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido, e ficou estarrecida com a visão à sua frente: a força do vento criada pelo seu gesto foi tão forte que uma parte do chão de pedra do salão do tesouro ficou exposto. Lançando o seu olhar mais adiante, viu a ponta do rabo e uma garra exposta em meio a uma imensa montanha de ouro e prata: Smaug fora soterrado pelo tesouro. Bella sentiu uma ponta de euforia, mas ela sabia que o dragão não estava derrotado, muito menos morto. Apenas desacordado.

          Bella desceu a montanha de moedas, buscando o brilho incomum da Pedra Arken no meio do tesouro. Não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse o reluzir azulado e incomum, a cem metros abaixo dela. Correu e, apanhando uma baixela de prata, sentou-se nela e deslizou por cima das moedas, descendo o mais rápido que podia, até que alcançou o seu objetivo. Rapidamente jogou a baixela para outro lado, apanhou o Coração da Montanha em uma mão e escondeu-o sob o seu casaco, que estava sob o efeito da invisibilidade do Anel, também tornando assim a pedra invisível.

          - Por Arda, nunca imaginei que eu tinha um poder tão forte! – exclamou a hobbit para si mesma, eufórica, deixando que uma sensação de infalibilidade tomasse conta de seu peito, como se nada ou ninguém pudesse atingi-la de agora em diante. Mas logo ela se lembrou das palavras de Galadriel. _“Não deixe que a ilusão de poder ilimitado a domine. Você apenas tomou emprestado os poderes do Universo, você não é o Poder, Bella!”_ Então ela tratou de aquietar seus pensamentos e focar apenas no objetivo de livrar a Terra-média do terrível Smaug.

          De repente, Bella escuta um grande estrondo e um tilintar ensurdecedor de moedas. Smaug despertara, e estava mais feroz do que nunca.

          - ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ??? EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!! NÃO É UMA HOBBIT COM PODERZINHOS MÁGICOS QUE IRÁ ME DERROTAR!!!

          A hobbit sentiu a sua alma tremer com a voz de Smaug, que retumbou e estremeceu as colunas de toda a fortaleza. “ _Agora ele está realmente irritado”_ , pensou ela, aflita.

          Todo o cuidado seria pouco para se proteger, pois Bella ainda tinha algo tão importante quanto o resgate da Pedra Arken: o dragão carregava com ele uma escama em seu peito, que era diferente de todas que ele carregava em seu corpo. Uma escama negra que tinha o poder de curar pessoas – sejam elas elfos, anões, homens ou hobbits – da maldição do dragão. Bella tinha que extrair essa escama do peito de Smaug, antes que ele percebesse.

          A dificuldade estava em encontrar a escama negra, já que ela era bem menor que as outras. Para isso, Bella precisaria estar bem próxima de Smaug, pois pela distância considerada segura que ela mantinha dele, não conseguia avistar a escama. No entanto, Smaug farejava o seu cheiro aonde quer que ela estivesse e, provavelmente a descobriria se ela se aproximasse mais, o que iria dificultar muito que ela alcançasse o seu objetivo.

          - Eu sei o que você realmente quer, verme! – estrondou Smaug, aquietando-se de repente – Você quer isso!

          Então Smaug levantou-se sobre as patas traseiras, inflando o peito e apontando uma das garras num lugar especifico, próximo ao coração.

          - Você quer a escama negra, para salvar aquele anão usurpador!

          Bella não acreditava no que o dragão tinha acabado de dizer.

          - Como... como é que você sabe disso??? – disse a hobbit, ainda invisível.

          - Como eu sei? – e Smaug riu – Eu sou mais poderoso do que sua cabecinha oca imagina! Leio pensamentos, fedelha, e estou pensando em fazer uma proposta a você!

          - Proposta? – indagou Bella, surpresa. _Desde quando dragões como Smaug fazem propostas?_ , pensou.

          - É uma proposta simples, e que salvará a sua vida e de seu namoradinho insolente. – Smaug se agacha até o nível onde o tesouro repousava – Eu deixo você ir embora com a sua “pedrinha azul” e deixo os seus amigos vivos, em troca do seu anel.

_Pronto, agora ele também sabe sobre esse maldito anel!_

          - E a escama negra? – perguntou imediatamente Bella.

          - Ah! A escama... – disse Smaug, com displicência na voz gutural – Eu a dou para você com todo o meu prazer, mas primeiro eu quero o anel!

          Um grito de alarme soou no subconsciente de Bella: o dragão estava blefando. Ele poderia cumprir com todo o trato proposto por ele próprio mas, na primeira oportunidade, voltaria atrás,  e não pensaria duas vezes em dizimar a todos. Por outro lado, ela tinha os seus poderes e há alguns minutos atrás percebera a magnitude de um deles. Poderia facilmente derrotar Smaug, caso ele descumprisse o prometido. Mas uma pergunta ressoou dentro dela: o que esse anel tem de extraordinário, que despertara em Smaug um grande interesse? Teria ele outros poderes além de tornar o portador do mesmo completamente invisível?

 _Bella..._ – uma voz masculina ressoou em sua mente – _não se deixe enganar pelas palavras do dragão!_

          Era a voz de Thranduil. O coração de Bella aqueceu-se. A voz do Rei Élfico trazia a ela grande segurança.

 _Mas ele quer me oferecer uma trégua!_ – respondeu Bella, mentalmente.

 _A troco de que?_ – ecoou a voz grave e aveludada – _A troco do Anel que você carrega consigo?_

          Bella arrepiou-se. Thranduil descobrira sobre o Anel o qual ela sempre trouxe escondida consigo. Talvez ele sempre soube que ela o carregava. Foi incapaz de responder, por pura vergonha.

 _Escute, lellig: esse Anel é mais poderoso do que imagina e, se cair em mãos erradas, todos nós morreremos!_ – respondeu Thranduil, com a voz firme – _Ele está blefando! Não acredite nas palavras dessa serpente!_

 _Mas, e Thorin?_ – respondeu a hobbit, enquanto observava Smaug procurando-a, girando a grande e horrível cabeça para todos os lados e bufando impaciente – _Eu não sei se vou conseguir arrancar a escama negra com minhas próprias mãos..._

 _Não deixe o medo tomar conta de você, Bella!_ – respondeu Thranduil – _Lembre-se do que eu lhe ensinei: a coragem não se baseia na falta do medo, e sim em vencê-lo!(2) Você deve enfrentar Smaug, e não associar-se a ele. Não se deixe enganar pelas propostas ambíguas desse monstro!_

          Bella se sentiu perdida. Salvar Thorin era mais importante para Bella do que aquele Anel estúpido. Ela ficaria naquele salão até conseguir arrancar de Smaug a escama negra, mas tinha grandes chances de não conseguir realizar isso. Por outro lado, a oportunidade de resolver todos esses problemas sem derramar uma gota de sangue era muito tentadora. Era um atalho, mas como dizia a sua mãe, nem sempre os atalhos nos levam ao destino certo. Muitas vezes, nem nos permite chegar ao nosso destino.

           A proposta de Smaug era tentadora, mas ela sabia que a natureza do dragão era perversa e não seria difícil para ele extinguir a todos os que estavam na montanha assim que virassem as costas. De que adiantaria ter a Pedra Arken e a escama negra, curar Thorin, para depois colocar tudo a perder? E os pobres anões – assim como todos os povos do mundo - que pagariam o pato por uma decisão equivocada da parte dela...

          Bella sentiu o peso do mundo em seus ombros e era mais do que ela poderia suportar. Tinha que fazer um esforço sobrenatural, tomar uma decisão que selaria o destino de todos os povos da Terra-média. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, pois a responsabilidade era demais para ela. Smaug continuava cercando-a, com o dedo ainda apontado para a escama negra. O Anel ainda estava no dedo da hobbit, mas ela estava na iminência de arrancá-lo e oferecê-lo ao dragão. O destino do mundo estava em suas mãos e, sozinha, ela deveria decidir-se. Pensou mais um pouco e sentiu o anel afrouxar-se em seu dedo, possibilitando a ela que o movesse, o retirasse. De repente, Smaug virou a cabeça para cima, para uma das passarelas acima do salão do tesouro. Bella seguiu o olhar de Smaug e sentiu o coração parar por um segundo.

          Em meio à penumbra dos andares superiores ao salão do tesouro, a hobbit conseguiu vislumbrar apenas uma silhueta, a qual trazia empunhada uma grande espada de linhas pesadas e agressivas. O símbolo de Dúrin brilhava numa esmeralda incrustrada na base da lâmina, o que fez com que Bella perdesse o fôlego. A silhueta avançou dois passos e ela viu um rosto bem familiar e que fez com que o seu coração se aquecesse por alguns segundos. Em seguida ela ouviu retumbar pelo salão a voz de trovão, como se anunciasse uma grande tempestade por vir.

          - Vá embora, Smaug, usurpador de Erebor! Eu prometo a você que acabarei com a sua raça antes que você pisque, ou eu não me chamo Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Plexo solar – Complexa rede de neurônios, que se situa atrás do estômago e embaixo do diafragma. Na religião hindu, é onde se localiza a energia denominada Manipura, e tem algumas qualidades tais como autocontrole, autoridade, energia, imortalidade, poder pessoal e transformação.
> 
> 2) Me inspirei numa frase de Mandela: “Eu aprendi que a coragem não é a ausência do medo, mas o triunfo sobre ele. O homem corajoso não é aquele que não sente medo, mas aquele que conquista por cima do medo”.


	29. Questão de confiança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helou, gentchy!
> 
> Aqui vai mais um capítulo madurinho, tirado diretamente do pé! Muitas emoções neste capítulo, portanto, preparem os seus corações, meus queridos e queridas!
> 
> Então vamos lá? Espero que gostem!

          Thorin Escudo de Carvalho estava em uma das passarelas situadas acima do salão do tesouro. Em sua mão estava a espada de seus antepassados. Não vestia armadura, mas sentia que o seu coração fornecia a coragem suficiente para enfrentar Smaug, para que Bella não tivesse um arranhão sequer.

          - BELLA! – gritou Thorin, pois não conseguia vê-la – ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

          Smaug, com os olhos fixos em Thorin, respondeu sarcasticamente:

          - Ora, ora, Rei de Erebor! E você não imagina onde ela possa estar? Ela está oculta pelos poderes do Um Anel! Você não sabia disso???

          - Um Anel??? – indagou Thorin, um tanto abalado pela revelação.

          Bella, que permanecia escondida atrás de uma coluna, mesmo invisível, notou o desespero começando a subir pelo seu peito.

          - Então a sua querida hobbit guarda segredos... até de seu grande amor o qual ela deveria confiar! – disse Smaug, venenoso. – Ela não confia tanto assim em você, anão! E você está aqui, na minha frente, para defendê-la... Você acha que ela vale o preço de sua vida?

          De onde Bella estava, e ainda sob o efeito da invisibilidade do anel, conseguia ver a nota de confusão, seguida de decepção, no rosto de Thorin, e ela sentiu que o mundo ao seu redor estava prestes a ruir.

          - Tsc, tsc. Que pena, Rei Sob a Montanha! – disse Smaug – Estou vendo que você não sabia de nada.

          - E como posso confiar em você, criatura infame? – gritou Thorin – Você blefa!

          - Não, eu não estou blefando! – rosnou Smaug – Estou apenas lhe mostrando a realidade! Você, um anão descendente da brava linhagem de Dúrin confiou demais em uma simples hobbit fêmea, porque acredita que esse povo tem o coração puro! – o dragão deixou uma gargalhada morrer em sua garganta – Não há criatura completamente confiável neste mundo, Thorin Escudo de Carvalho! E nem a sua hobbit adorada é como você imagina!

          - Prove-me que ela está sob a magia deste Um Anel, serpente! – esbravejou Thorin apontando a espada para o dragão.

          - Eu não preciso provar nada para você, anão! – disse Smaug – Sou perverso e  astuto, o mal reside em mim, mas não sou mentiroso! Não tenho motivos para mentir! Apenas gosto de arruinar a vida das pessoas, materialmente e na alma delas, além de tomar o ouro delas! A sua hobbit está com o Um Anel e este dá a ela poderes de invisibilidade. E como é que você acha que ela chegou até aqui? Como você acha que ela conseguiu escapar dos goblins nas Montanhas Sombrias? Como você imagina a forma em que ela livrou vocês dos elfos em Mirkwood? Usando esse anel do poder, é lógico, porque seria pura idiotice imaginar que esse projeto de criatura conseguiria escapar de goblins e orcs só porque hobbits são ágeis. E eu digo que eles são, sim! Mas também são muito espertos! E usam a esperteza deles para o seu bel prazer. Sim, eu sei de tudo isso porque eu sou onisciente, então não tenho motivos para mentir para ninguém!

 _“Filho da mãe”_ – praguejou Bella de onde ela estava _– “como ele sabe de tudo isso? Dragão infame!”_. Por outro lado, Thorin sentia uma miscelânea de sentimentos, que começavam da decepção para terminar em raiva.

          - Eu vou acabar com você, seu...

          Bella viu que Thorin iria cometer uma loucura, avançando sobre o dragão, pois era essa a finalidade de Smaug: provocá-lo, lembrando-o de que fora enganado pela criatura que ele mais amava, a fim de desequilibrá-lo e atrair o Rei de Erebor para a morte certa, vindo de encontro com ele. Além do mais, as palavras de Smaug tinham duplo sentido, e colocava a credibilidade dela com Thorin em jogo. Ela não teve outra saída, senão gritar de trás da coluna de granito onde se escondia:

          - Ele está falando a verdade, Thorin!

          Bella deu alguns passos da coluna e retirou o anel de seu dedo, revelando afinal o seu segredo. Thorin avistou-a aparecendo há alguns metros de distância e abaixo dele. O rosto de Thorin expressou surpresa e decepção, o que dilacerou o coração de Bella, mas logo ele voltou seus olhos a Smaug.

          - Eu não irei permitir que você continue nesta Montanha, dragão! – exclamou Thorin a Smaug – Foram anos de espera para retomar o meu reino, e não vou me deixar abalar pelo seu veneno!

          Thorin entendeu que a intenção de Smaug era jogá-los um contra o outro e assim minar as forças dos dois contra o dragão.

          - Oh! Vejo que você ainda quer lutar contra mim! – disse Smaug, levantando-se sobre suas duas patas traseiras – Eu lhe pergunto, anão: você seria capaz de me derrubar?

          - Vou apostar a minha vida nisso, verme! – respondeu Thorin entre dentes.

          - Então você irá provar um pouco da minha onipotência, seu anão arrogante! – em seguida, Smaug começou a inflar o seu peito, possibilitando a Thorin e Bella avistar o fogo queimando dentro dele. E assim que uma grande labareda saiu em um jato da boca escancarada do dragão, Thorin jogou-se para o lado, rolando dezenas de vezes no chão, até encontrar uma coluna onde pudesse se proteger. Do outro lado Bella voltara a colocar o anel em seu dedo, tornando-se invisível novamente. Ela sentia o seu coração pesado de culpa, por não ter confiado o seu segredo a Thorin, mas por outro lado ela imaginou que o motivo por ela não ter feito isto foi válido, porque lá no fundo de sua alma ela não confiava em Thorin por causa de sua doença. Deixou por ora esses pensamentos de lado e voltou a se concentrar na sua tarefa de arrancar a escama negra do peito do dragão.

          Bella começou a correr até chegar às escadarias que levavam para o patamar onde Thorin estava. Com cuidado e agilidade, ela desviava dos jatos que Smaug jorrava por todo o salão, escondendo-se nas colunas ou agachando-se no chão. Mas de repente, uma chama atingiu um braço da hobbit, fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito. Thorin escutou e, em desespero, quase saiu detrás da coluna onde se protegia.

          - Bella! Onde você está? BELLA!!!

          Quis correr imediatamente até onde ouvira o grito, mas logo sentiu uma mão segurando o seu braço, sem avistar ninguém. Sua alma quase saiu de seu corpo com o susto que levou, quando em seguida ouviu-a sussurrando em seu ouvido.

          - Estou aqui, Thorin! Não se preocupe comigo!

          - Bella, eu...

          - Fale baixo! Smaug deve estar nos escutando! – continuou Bella – Em primeiro lugar eu preciso dizer a você que as coisas não são o que parecem! E em segundo lugar eu tenho um plano!

          Thorin, olhando para o seu ombro, pois imaginava que Bella estava ali, silenciou-se para escutá-la.

          - Você consegue chamar a atenção de Smaug, sem se machucar? – disse ela.

          - Não garanto a você que não vou me machucar, mas posso fazer isso sem morrer.

          - Ótimo! – disse Bella – Então vá agora, que eu vou arrancar daquele dragão algo que pertence a Erebor.

          Quando Bella disse isso, Thorin imaginou que seria a Pedra Arken. E antes que ele pulasse de trás da coluna a fim de avançar até o meio da plataforma para chamar a atenção do dragão, Bella o segurou pelo braço e disse:

          - E não importa com o que pode acontecer comigo, Thorin. Não importa o que vai acontecer aqui ou como as coisas irão acabar... quero que você saiba que eu te amo, acima de tudo e de todos, e sempre irei te amar.

          Thorin sentiu uma pontada no coração, mas aquele momento não era apropriado para tirar conclusões sentimentais. Pulou detrás da coluna e correndo pela plataforma, acenou para o dragão, gritando:

          - SMAUG!

          O dragão, que estava jorrando o seu fogo no lado oposto, fechou a boca e virou-se para onde Thorin estava.

          - Quer me enfrentar sozinho... Eu vou lhe mostrar do que é feito o medo e a ruína!

          E Smaug avançou até a plataforma, com o intuito de chocar-se contra ela e derrubar Thorin de lá. Mas o Rei de Erebor sabia com a palma da mão de todos os caminhos do subterrâneo daquela fortaleza, e assim que o corpanzil do dragão chocou-se contra a passarela, Thorin saltou e pousou em uma outra, alguns metros abaixo dele. Correu o quanto podia para entrar numa gruta, a fim de proteger-se temporariamente de Smaug.

          Enquanto Smaug chocava-se em todas as colunas e paredes do salão, Bella começou a conjurar baixinho os seus poderes, para invocar desta vez o elemento terra. Colocou a sua mão na coluna e sentiu, no início, os seus dedos fundirem-se com o granito. Em seguida ela afundou o braço, o peito, uma das pernas e avançou de encontro com a pedra dura da coluna, fundindo-se com ela. Uma vez fazendo parte da coluna, ela conseguiu percorrer todo o material feito de pedra ou mineral, movendo-se entre as paredes e colunas do salão do tesouro, até que ela chegou em um muro que se situava num espaço atrás de Smaug. Saiu de dentro do muro como se saísse de um lugar apertado e logo começou a escalar a cauda do dragão, correndo o mais rápido que podia, para que Smaug não percebesse. Logo ela estava no espaldar do dragão, mas precisava chegar até o peito, onde ficava a falha na sua escama causada por Girion, e onde estava  oculta a escama negra. Entretanto, o dragão se mexia muito e Bella estava tendo dificuldades para se equilibrar, impedindo-a de avançar.

          Thorin, dentro da pequena gruta, não conseguia sair de lá, pois Smaug estava de prontidão para atacar assim que ele surgisse na entrada. Mas logo ele escutou vozes gritando frases e palavrões em Khuzdul. Eram os seus amigos e companheiros de jornada, que entraram para lutar contra o dragão.

          - Agora você verá do que é feito a fúria dos filhos de Mahal, criatura asquerosa! – era Dwalin gritando a plenos pulmões, enquanto avançava na plataforma – DÛ BEKAAAAAR!!!!

          De repente, tanto Thorin quanto Bella, viram e ouviram os anões lançando algumas bombas no dragão, enchendo o salão do tesouro com estampidos fortes e secos. Era o momento em que a hobbit poderia se agarrar entre as escamas de Smaug e escalar até o peito dele. Com muita dificuldade devido ao ferimento em seu braço, ela agarrava as escamas do dragão, que se agitava constantemente, por causa das bombas lançadas pelos anões e que se chocavam contra o couro grosso. A hobbit deveria fazer isso rápido, pois Thorin não sabia que ela estava agarrada a Smaug, para que ele pudesse avisar os anões da Companhia para não lançarem as bombas.

          - Não parem! – gritava Thorin, saindo da gruta e descendo as escadarias para chegar até o salão do tesouro – Continuem a bombardeá-lo!

          Bella desceu mais um pouco e um dos seus pés já estava ao alcance da falha no peito de Smaug, quando ela sentiu uma bomba explodir a um metro dela. Sentiu as suas costas queimarem com o calor da explosão, e quase largou as escamas de Smaug com a dor. Mas a força de vontade de Bella era forte, e ela continuou agarrada, mesmo com muita dificuldade para respirar. Não gritou para não chamar a atenção do dragão. Os anões continuavam gritando e jogando bombas.

          Logo a hobbit alcançou o peito do dragão e posicionou-se bem próxima da falha. Conseguiu ver, dentro daquela fissura, uma escama negra, menor do que as outras, e que estava rente a pele mais fina do peito do dragão, que era encoberta pela couraça de escamas maiores. Bella calculou que a sua mão caberia dentro daquela falha e, sem pensar muito, enfiou-a lá dentro.

          Thorin já estava se aproximando de Smaug, que jorrava fogo e se agitava constantemente, quando ele vê Smaug arregalando os olhos e soltando um grito apavorante. Algo tinha acontecido com ele, algo que ele não conseguia ver, e logo deduziu que Bella estava lá. Imediatamente, gritou aos anões que estavam na plataforma:

          - Parem com as bombas! PAREEEEM!!!

          Sem entender o que Thorin queria com aquilo, os anões cessaram o lançamento das bombas. Smaug ficou mais agitado do que antes, como querendo se livrar de algo que estava atado ao seu corpo. De repente, Thorin escuta um barulho abafado ao seu lado, como se alguém ou algo tivesse caído por sobre as moedas. Em seguida, ele ouviu um gemido baixo e trêmulo.

          - Por Mahal... Bella!

          Smaug agitou-se tanto que Bella não conseguiu mais se segurar nas escamas dele. Imediatamente Thorin correu até onde tinha escutado o baque e quase caiu para trás quando viu Bella aparecer na sua frente, caída, chamuscada e com várias escoriações no rosto e nos braços. As roupas da hobbit estavam em farrapos e ela respirava com dificuldade. Um fio de sangue escorria em sua testa. Em uma de suas mãos estava uma escama negra, que tinha o formato de um bumerangue com uma terceira ponta no meio da curvatura. Thorin viu Bella segurando a escama em uma mão e o anel em outra. Assim que Bella o viu, disse com a voz embargada de dor e emoção:

          - Eu... consegui, Thorin! Consegui... a cura...

          E então desmaiou, deixando Thorin desesperado.

          - Bella, pelo amor de Mahal! BELLA!!!

          Enquanto isso, o dragão se debatia pelo salão do tesouro, pois a dor que sentiu ao arrancarem a escama negra de seu peito era lancinante. Num ímpeto ele começou a bater suas asas, voando para cima, até alcançar a plataforma principal onde ficava o Salão dos Reis. Os anões que estavam jogando bombas correram atrás dele, pois tinha preparado uma armadilha para capturar Smaug.

          Mas Thorin estava com Bella em seus braços, que se encontrava desfalecida. Abraçou a com todas as forças, sentindo as lágrimas invadirem os seus olhos azuis. Mas conseguiu escutar a respiração fraca da hobbit e, imediatamente, apanhou-a em seus braços para tirá-la dali. Mas antes, apanhou a escama e o anel das mãos dela, para colocá-los no bolso de seu casaco.

          - Bella... – dizia Thorin com a voz embargada de desespero – Acorde, _ghivasha_! Você não pode morrer!

          Mas a hobbit continuava desacordada. Thorin via que a cor fugia de sua face, aumentando aina mais a sua preocupação. Ela precisava urgente de cuidados médicos. Subiu as escadarias o mais rápido que podia, a fim de encontrar Óin, que estava com os outros anões pelejando contra o dragão, na Galeria dos Reis.

          Quando Thorin alcançou o ultimo lance de escada, Dwalin o puxou para o lado.

          - Venha, Thorin! Vamos atrair o dragão para a nossa armadilha!

          Smaug continuava se debatendo, mas com menos intensidade, pelos corredores do Salão dos Reis. Dwalin correu na frente de Thorin, mas lançava olhares preocupados para Bella, que continuava desmaiada no colo do seu noivo. O anão truculento ficou aflito com o estado deplorável da hobbit, mas logo olhou para a frente, pois tinha um dragão para enfrentar. Logo subiram uma escada oculta em uma das colunas do salão, chegando ao topo de uma espécie de andaime onde, ao lado dele, havia uma espécie de fôrma gigantesca, onde o seu topo quase encostava no teto do salão. Quando Thorin alcançou o topo deste andaime, avistou Óin e correu até ele.

          - Óin, cuide de Bella!

          O anão curandeiro arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado da hobbit. Thorin colocou Bella no colo dele, para ir até uma passarela vinte metros acima do trono de Dúrin. Não pensou duas vezes e, apoiando-se no parapeito da passarela, gritou para Smaug:

          - Ei, Smaug! Você está gordo, velho e lento! Venha nos pegar, se é que você consegue!

          Aquelas palavras bastaram para que Smaug permitisse que sua ira crescesse. Avançou até a passarela, rosnando de raiva. Mas quando estava perto de lançar suas garras na plataforma, Kili e Fili, segurando em cordas, lançaram-se no ar, fazendo com que as mesmas fossem puxadas e liberassem travas que fechavam a gigantesca fôrma de ferro que estava num dos lados do trono de Dúrin. E o que se revelou assim que os moldes caíram, deixou Smaug de boca aberta: uma enorme estátua de ouro, maciça, que brilhava fulgurante. O dragão que tinha um enorme fraco por ouro, ficou hipnotizado com aquela imagem.

          Mas ele não contava que o ouro daquela enorme estátua não estava firme, e logo percebeu que a estrutura estava se abalando. Começou com uma explosão, depois outra, e depois outra, até que toda a estátua começou a desabar, e o ouro tornava-se líquido, inundando todo o corredor do Salão dos Reis e afogando Smaug.

          Depois de alguns minutos, quando todo o ouro se nivelou no salão, os anões começaram a gritar de júbilo, pois julgavam que conseguiram matar o dragão. Thorin, que comemorava com os anões logo lembrou-se de Bella. Avançou por um corredor que saía da plataforma e encontrou Óini em um dos nichos de uma coluna, com Bella deitada ao chão, ainda desacordada.

          - Como ela está? – perguntou Thorin, agachando-se até onde eles estavam.

          Óin olhou preocupado para Thorin, e disse, suspirando:

          - Ela não está nada bem. Tem uma concussão na cabeça e está coberta de hematomas. As costas e o braço estão com algumas queimaduras. – e voltou a olhar para Bella, com a expressão desalentadora – É um milagre ainda estar respirando, depois de tanta pancada.

          Thorin sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés.

          - Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado neste mundo, Óin! Faça Bella acordar, ou eu também não poderei viver!

          Óin notou o grande desespero no olhar de Thorin e entendeu perfeitamente que a hobbit era a vida de seu soberano. As lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto de Thorin e, nervoso, colocou a mão à nuca e puxou forte os cabelos, com os dedos rentes ao pescoço.

          - Ela não pode morrer... não pode!

          - Fique tranqüilo, Thorin. – disse Óin – eu farei o possível e o impossível para trazê-la de volta.

          De repente, Dwalin grita da platarforma:

          - Thorin! Venha para cá imediatamente!

          Thorin atende ao chamado de Dwalin e corre até a passarela, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar para Bella, deitada no chão.

          - O dragão, Thorin – diz Balin cabisbaixo, assim que o Rei de Erebor chega ao parapeito da plataforma – Não conseguimos.

          Uma onda de gelo percorre a espinha de Thorin ao ouvir essas palavras do velho Balin e, imediatamente, a sua atenção se volta para uma figura alada, totalmente banhada em ouro, que emergia da grande piscina de ouro que se formara em todo o piso da Galeria dos Reis. Era Smaug que, mais enfurecido e letal do que antes, escapara da armadilha que os anões tinham feito para dizimá-lo. O dragão urrava palavras de vingança e ameaçava acabar com Esgaroth, o aglomerado de seres vivos mais próximo de Erebor.

          Todos ficaram aterrorizados e desconcertados com a reação de Smaug, que destruiu parte de uma parede da fortaleza, para poder escapar daquele lugar, voando pela noite escura em direção a Esgaroth. Mas Thorin tinha algo a mais a temer: a vida de Bella.

          Imediatamente ele voltou até Óin. Agora ele precisava se dedicar a salvar a vida de sua amada. O anão curandeiro foi logo colocando Thorin a par da situação:

          - O fogo de Smaug é mágico, Thorin. As feridas que causou em Bella poderão ser permanentes, além de ter sugado todas as energias dela.

          - E me diga, Óin, do que precisamos para reverter essa magia?

          - Existe um objeto mágico, que creio ser impossível obter. É a escama negra do peito de Smaug e ela pode ser utilizada para curar as mazelas que este dragão pode causar – Óin faz uma pausa e olha apreensivo, para depois continuar – Inclusive a doença do dragão.

          Um estalo surgiu na mente de Thorin e ele coloca a mão em um bolso, para retirar a escama que Bella tinha conseguido retirar de Smaug.

          - Por um acaso não seria isto?

          Óin arregala os olhos assim que vê a escama negra na mão de Thorin, que oferece ao curandeiro. Óin, analisando a escama em todos os seus ângulos, diz animado:

          - Por Mahal! É ela mesmo! A escama negra! Onde conseguiu?

          - Não fui eu. – diz Thorin, olhando enternecido para o corpo inerte de Bella – foi ela.

          - Mas essa pequena é uma caixinha de surpresas! – diz Óin, sorrindo – Eu vou retirar umas lascas desta escama, para fazer uma infusão, e vou pedir a sua ajuda, Thorin, pois precisaremos embeber alguns panos na infusão, para colocarmos em cima das feridas. E rezarmos para Mahal e Yavanna, para que Bella volte para nós.

          - Que assim seja, Óin. – disse Thorin, ainda com uma mão ao bolso, onde os seus dedos tocavam o Um Anel – Que assim seja.

 

 

 


	30. Sob o olho do mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAIEEEE!!! GENTCHY!!!
> 
> Sentiram a minha falta?
> 
> Como prometido - embora com muito, MAS MUITO, atraso, mais um capítulo novinho das aventuras de nossa querida Bella! Continuando com as fortes emoções, eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que gostem bastante deste capítulo!
> 
> E peço, encarecidamente, que leiam as notas finais, ok?
> 
> Vamos lá?
> 
> Bjos da Cris ♥♥♥

          Bella sentiu uma náusea subindo em seu estômago e indo até a garganta. Aquela criatura diante dela transmitia medo e opressão.

          - V... vo... você é...

          As chamas da entidade explodem em um instante, enquanto uma risada gutural e mórbida se faz ouvir no ambiente.

          - Não custou muito para me reconhecer, não é mesmo?

          O queixo de Bella cai, tamanho era o seu espanto. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentia algo dentro de si mesma, que estava surgindo gradativamente: era um ódio, uma ânsia de lutar contra aquela criatura que trouxe tanta desgraça para o seu mundo. Abaixou a mão que protegia os seus olhos e começou a encarar o Senhor das Trevas.

          - Mas que coragem eu vejo surgir de você, hobbitzinha! – disse Sauron, irônico – Tão pequena, tão corajosa, tão tola e tão mal agradecida.

          - Mas... a que eu devo lhe agradecer? – indagou Bella franzindo o cenho.

          - Pra começar, por eu ter permitido que encontrasse o meu anel. Sim, porque não foi você que o encontrou. Eu é que fiz com que o anel saísse das garras daquele verme asqueroso e fedorento que vive na sua caverna e ficasse visível para que você o encontrasse. – Enquanto Sauron falava, caminhava ao redor de Bella e a hobbit sentia toda a maldade e podridão que emanava dele – E também porque eu não a consumi quando você usou dos poderes do anel. E seria tão simples...

          O Segundo Senhor do Escuro fecha a cara, quando se coloca bem à frente de Bella. A hobbit sente o calor excruciante que vinha dele queimando-lhe a pele do rosto e, apesar do grande medo que sentia, também havia uma ousadia pulsando em seu peito.

          - Eu não tenho medo de você, Sauron!

          - Pois deveria! – respondeu ele, intimidando-a – Ao contrário de você, eu tenho conhecimento de mais segredos deste universo do que qualquer ser existente em Arda. Meu senhor Morgoth me ensinou a usar o ódio e a raiva a meu favor, a manipular a mente de muitas pessoas fracas... como Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, por exemplo. – Sauron dá um sorriso torto – estou apenas aguardando o dia em que seu amado noivo sucumbirá à doença do dragão, e isto acontecerá em questão de dias!

          - Não! – exclamou Bella, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro dela – Você não pode fazer isso!

          - E por que não? – respondeu o Segundo Senhor do Escuro, rindo escarnecidamente – Posso fazer muitas coisas, mas eu ainda não estou pronto. A queda de _Númenor(1)_ me consumiu imensa energia e eu não posso mais me manifestar no mundo.

          - E como é que eu estou o vendo? – Bella piscou várias vezes os seus olhos ao indagar Sauron, enquanto ele lançava chamas brilhantes e ardentes de seu corpo etéreo.

          - Você não está no mundo material, Belladonna. E o que você vê agora é a minha verdadeira aparência. Está gostando do que vê, criatura?

          Sauron, ao dizer a última frase, levanta os braços e então, as chamas que eram emanadas de seu corpo se intensificam, iluminando toda a escuridão do ambiente com uma luz alaranjada. O calor que era exalado junto com as labaredas aumentou em sua intensidade, e Bella precisou recuar, mas toda aquela ardência fez com que a hobbit caísse no chão. Notando o momento de fraqueza de Bella, Sauron avançou dois passos, ameaçando-a com toda aquela exibição de poder.

          - Aqui, neste mundo sem forma eu sou poderoso! – a voz de Sauron soava na cabeça de Bella e ela tinha a impressão de que cada silaba proferida por ele era uma grande e pesada martelada em seus miolos – E ainda tenho a vantagem de poder manipular algumas coisas no mundo físico. Smaug foi um instrumento que usei para dominar Erebor, e consegui até certo ponto. Se não fosse você, eu já teria conseguido conquistar o mundo!

          - Você não se atreva a... – Bella foi interrompida com a horrível sensação de algo apertando-lhe a garganta. Ela ficou aterrorizada ao ver que o Segundo Senhor do Escuro não mexera um dedo sequer para atacá-la.

          - Mas é tão fácil te dominar, fedelha! – dizia Sauron rindo – Não é preciso muito esforço para manter você sob o meu controle!

          O pescoço de Bella estava ficando em carne viva, pois a mão invisível de Sauron estava a estrangulando. Além da queimação, ela sentia a sua garganta se fechar a ponto de não poder respirar. Ela se debatia em desespero, e já começava a fraquejar quando lembrou-se de um dos dias que passara em Mirkwood, sendo instruída por Thranduil a se defender da magia negra dos seguidores de Sauron.

 

 

_____________________________o0o0o0o0o____________________________

 

 

**_Mirkwood, há alguns meses atrás_ **

 

_\- O mal não é infalível, Bella. Ele se esconde, toma disfarces mirabolantes e até consegue atingir seu objetivo, mas não por muito tempo. Ele é como as sombras da noite, que avançam conforme o sol se põe, mas logo são dissipadas com o raiar de um novo dia._

_Bella mantinha-se em guarda, com uma espada élfica em uma das mãos, enquanto ouvia o Rei Élfico, que estava bem a sua frente, também em guarda e com sua espada em punho. A hobbit fitava com bastante atenção o semblante sério e frio de Thranduil, quando subitamente ele a ataca com uma velocidade estonteante. O resultado é um pequeno corte no braço esquerdo da hobbit._

_\- Ei! – exclamou Bella, chocada ao ver o sangue escorrer no corte em seu braço – O que o senhor está fazendo?_

_\- O mal não faz prévio aviso de que vai agir, a não ser que você permaneça sempre vigilante._

_E mais uma vez Bella é surpreendida com outro golpe, rápido como um piscar de olhos. Quando ela levanta a sua espada para defender, já é tarde demais._

_\- Isso não é justo! Ai! – e a hobbit coloca a mão no corte em outro braço, para tentar aliviar a ardência._

_Thranduil não alivia para a sua pupila, e continua a dar golpes rápidos e de curta distância. Bella é obrigada a ignorar suas feridas e se defender._

_\- Isto não é um simples treino, Bella. Vamos! Lute!_

_Já se fazia quase um mês que Bella estava em Mirkwood para receber ensinamentos do Rei Thranduil. Ela já tinha aprendido rapidamente muitas técnicas de espada, que eram bem diferentes de todas as técnicas que ela já havia visto. Na realidade, Bella nunca avistara hobbit algum empunhar uma espada, nem uma pequena como a sua Ferroada (que segundo Gandalf, parecia com um abridor de cartas), mas já tinha visto algumas disputas de espadas entre homens e anões, e até com alguns elfos que passavam pela Vila dos Hobbits, e se desentendiam no Dragão Verde(2). Mas a técnica que Thranduil dominava era diferente de todas as que ela já tinha visto, até dos próprios elfos. A técnica reunia movimentos elegantes e letais, que causavam cortes cirúrgicos, perfeitos. Thranduil sabia golpear o seu oponente ora com a intenção de matá-lo instantaneamente, ora para deixá-lo sangrar e sofrer até esvair toda a vida do inimigo._

_E lá estava ela: defendendo e atacando o seu professor, porque ele a atacou.  E com grande vigor. Haviam momentos em que ela duvidava se Thranduil estava ensinando ou atacando-a de verdade. Os cortes continuavam sangrando, mas não era permitido a ela atentar por esses detalhes. Ela precisava se defender e conforme os minutos avançavam, Thranduil intensificava os golpes, deixando-os mais rápidos e mais letais._

_\- O mal não dá trégua a ninguém. – dizia ele, enquanto rodopiava no ar a elegante espada que zunia melodicamente e rebatia os reflexos do sol do meio dia em sua lâmina. – Não se permita dar trégua ao mal também!_

_\- O senhor está... indo... rápido demais! – exclamou Bella ofegante._

_\- Então você não serve para ser minha pupila e tampouco para salvar o nosso mundo!_

_O barulho das lâminas se chocando era ensurdecedor. A velocidade dos golpes do Rei Élfico aumentava a cada minuto, e Bella sentia as pernas começando a fraquejar._

_\- Você não serve para salvar o nosso mundo, Belladonna, pois não sabe exatamente onde está se concentrando!_

_\- Como assim??? Eu estou me concentrando nos seus golpes! – exclamou Bella, com um pouco de revolta._

_\- Eu sabia que não poderia contar com você! – respondeu Thranduil, demonstrando irritação e golpeando-a mais algumas vezes por segundo – Gandalf estava errado a seu respeito! Hobbits não servem para lutar, pois os mais corajosos de vocês são apenas criaturas fracas e curiosas, e que só pensam em comer!_

_Bella não acreditava no que estava escutando. As palavras de seu tutor estavam ferindo o seu orgulho. E ainda por cima ele questionava a capacidade de Gandalf, a quem ela o considerava muito.Uma ira começou a crescer dentro dela._

_\- ORA SEU..._

_Bella deixou um turbilhão subir de seu estômago para a sua garganta, e gritou, raivosa. Não pensou para atacar, apenas empunhou a sua pequena espada em direção a Thranduil e avançou correndo. Já antevia a lâmina cortando a carne da coxa do Rei Élfico, que estava à sua frente, mas de repente ela não o via mais. Ele sumira diante dela e, num piscar de olhos, a hobbit sentiu a forte presença do Rei Élfico bem atrás de si para, em seguida, sentir a lâmina da espada de seu oponente em seu pescoço._

_\- Não me resta outra saída, a não ser te matar._

_Thranduil, por ser bem maior que Bella, dominava-a com um braço ao redor do franzino corpo da hobbit, enquanto que segurava a sua espada em outra mão, pressionando-a de leve contra a jugular dela. A hobbit sentiu o pavor tomar conta de si._

_\- V... você está brincando... não é mesmo, Majestade?- disse ela, chorosa._

_\- Não, eu não estou brincando._

_Bella ficou chocada. Thranduil era um professor duro e exigente, mas dedicado. Entretanto, o elfo, embora agisse friamente, aparentava estar enlouquecido. O simples fato de ela ter falhado em seu aprendizado seria motivo para que ele a matasse?_

_\- É melhor eu acabar com a sua vida neste instante, Bella, pois a partir de agora o mundo não terá um defensor a altura de Sauron. Todos sofrerão as conseqüências de sua incapacidade, e como eu não desejo que você sofra, prefiro tirar-lhe a vida agora do que vê-la sucumbir ao mal._

_Bella respirava rápido, não só devido ao cansaço do treinamento, mas também por decepção e nervosismo. Ela se sentia traída e inútil. O seu próprio professor traiu seus sentimentos, pois além de ela o ver como um sábio professor, o via também como um irmão mais velho, ou até como a um pai. Agora, esta imagem estava se evaporando de sua mente, dando lugar ao terror e a frustração. A lâmina já começava a cortar a camada mais fina da pele da hobbit, justamente onde se localizava a veia mais importante do seu corpo. Ela já sentia as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e queria gritar, mas então lembrou-se de uma lição do próprio Thranduil:_

_Concentração, foco e paz interior._

_Fechou os olhos e, mesmo diante do perigo iminente, desligou-se do mundo exterior._

__________________________o0o0o0o0o___________________________

 

 

          - Ah, Belladonna Baggins... – a voz rouca e gutural de Sauron feria os ouvidos da hobbit, enquanto a dominava com sua magia. Ela estava estendida no chão, sentindo o ardor da mão invisível do Segundo Senhor do Escuro envolvendo o seu pescoço – você ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo?

          Bella ofegava sofregamente. Não entendia o que Sauron quis dizer com aquilo, mas tentou manter a máxima calma, pois como Thranduil a orientara uma vez, deveria manter a concentração no que acontecia ao seu redor, o foco em seu objetivo e a paz interior para que se mantivesse firme e blindada a qualquer desequilíbrio vindo do inimigo. Respirava fundo, mas desta vez, com o intuito de absorver a atenção a cada palavra e gesto de Sauron. Mesmo sendo estrangulada, ela perguntou:

          - Eu não entendi... o quê? Que você... vai me... matar?

          Sauron dá um sorriso de lado. Acreditava que o desespero por se manter viva já se manifestava nela

          - Eu... não quero morrer... por favor...

          Bella entendeu que precisava jogar o jogo que Sauron estava propondo, e estava se fazendo de vítima. A hobbit era astuta.

          - E não morrerá, sua vermezinha. A não ser que você atenda as minhas expectativas.

          - Então me liberte... para que eu... possa... ouvir com atenção... à sua propos... ta....

          No mesmo instante, a hobbit sente o ar voltando e passando pela sua garganta e, devido ao ímpeto no desespero de inalar ar enquanto era estrangulada, engasgou. Levantou-se a meio corpo, ficando sentada e procurou se recuperar.

          - Eu sei que você tem grandes poderes, Belladonna. – dizia Sauron, enquanto caminhava ao seu redor, intensificando o ar ameaçador que emanava de si mesmo – Eu quero propor uma aliança entre você e eu: me venere, me obedeça e eu pouparei a sua vida.

          Ao ouvir a entidade maléfica dizer isso, Bella lembrou-se imediatamente das histórias antigas que Galadriel contou a ela, sobre os _antigos eldar(2)_ que fizeram pactos com Morgoth e Sauron, mas que logo foram mortos pelos Senhores do Mal. Lembrou-se também dos conselhos que a Senhora de Lórien lhe deu:

_Por mais que a proposta soe tentadora, jamais aceite um pacto com o mal!_

          Além de sua consciência, que continuamente fazia com que ela lembrasse dos tormentos que os  povos livres da Terra-média sofreram com os inimigos, Bella tinha o firme propósito de vencer Sauron. Ela tinha que vencê-lo. Caso contrário, sucumbiria terrivelmente, junto com toda a criação de Eru.

          - É óbvio que esta sua manobra para fazer uma aliança comigo é uma forma de se aproximar de mim, para me atacar enquanto eu estiver distraído. – disse Sauron, intensificando o olhar do seu terceiro olho na hobbit. Ela, ao ouvir isso, ficou surpresa consigo mesma, pela sua ingenuidade de acreditar que Sauron cairia em suas dissimulações.

          - Não senhor! – respondeu ela, dissimulada – Não é minha intenção enfrentar um inimigo tão poderoso como você! Eu jamais...

          - Não tente me enganar, Belladonna! – interrompeu Sauron, fechando a cara – Eu não sou como Smaug, que era tão vaidoso a ponto de não dar importância a nada ao seu redor, e por fim foi enganado por uma criatura bem menor e bem mais insignificante do que ele! Mas eu sei como você não conseguirá me vencer, pois eu tenho um grande trunfo.

          Imediatamente, Bella sentiu-se acuada e assustada, pois pressentia que ele iria chantageá-la de alguma forma. Não demorou para que a imagem de Thorin viesse à sua cabeça.

          - Não! Você não vai tocar nele... seu...

          Bella ficou sem saída. Não sabia se ela o atacava agora ou se ficava à mercê de Sauron. Mas se ela agisse contra ele, teria a certeza de que Thorin sofreria muito antes de morrer.

          - Ele está com o Um Anel em seu poder, não é mesmo? – dizia Sauron, com um tom de sadismo em sua voz – Isto é só um passo para levá-lo à extrema loucura, e fazer com que o seu povo e a todos os outros sofram em sua mão! Vou acabar com as criaturas de Eru através do Rei de Erebor!

          Bella tentava achar uma saída, mas não conseguia vislumbrar nenhuma idéia. Precisou de muita coragem para responder Sauron:

          - ESTÁ BEM! Está bem! – ela queria sumir quando dizia essas palavras – Eu estou totalmente à mercê de sua vontade, Sauron!

          - A partir de agora, eu sou o Mestre Sauron. – disse ele, corrigindo-a.

          - _Mestre_ Sauron – completou ela, com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz – A sua vontade é a minha vontade... senhor.

          Ela se odiou internamente ao dizer tais palavras.

          - Ótimo! – Sauron emitiu um sorriso assustador na sua face em chamas – Agora vamos sair daqui. Vou lhe mostrar uma perspectiva melhor deste mundo, de onde eu vivo.

          Bella gelou. Não poderia ser verdade que ele queria levá-la para o lugar mais temível e aterrorizante deste mundo.

          - Para onde o senhor me levará?

          A hobbit não conseguiu conter a curiosidade, como era de praxe, mas a pergunta que ela fez a Sauron teria as suas conseqüências logo depois, deixando-a pasma de terror pelo inevitável destino reservado a ela:

          - Ora, criança! Você nem desconfia? Levarei você para Mordor, mais precisamente, para a Montanha da Perdição.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sauron estava na ilha de Númenor (ilha a qual Eru criou quando decidiu acordar os homens) quando esta afundou na Grande Tormenta de Arda, e seu corpo físico deteriorou-se, a ponto de deformar também o seu espírito. Enfraquecido, fugiu para Mordor, onde fez uma armadura semelhante a de Morgoth, a fim de prender o seu corpo etéreo em seu interior.
> 
> (2) Estalagem localizada próximo à Vila dos Hobbits, onde foi palco de vários importantes encontros, como por exemplo, Aragorn com Frodo, Sam, Merry e Pippin, e onde o homem salvou os hobbits dos Nazgûl, que buscavam o Um Anel sob as ordens de Sauron
> 
>  
> 
> (3) Os primeiros elfos a acordarem na Terra-média e antepassados dos elfos da segunda e terceira eras.
> 
> Gostaram? Por favor, deixem os seus comentários. Não custa nada, né?
> 
> E, aproveitando da paciência de vocês, gostaria de divulgar uma one shot, baseada no fandom de "Labirinto - A Magia do Tempo", filme de Jim Henson, do ano de 1986 (antigo, né?) A one shot se chama "O Regresso de Sarah" e o link para ele é este:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552679
> 
> Esse filme mudou e marcou muito a minha vida, e esta one foi escrita em homenagem ao meu eterno e imortal ídolo, David Bowie. Aguardo a visita e os comentários de vocês lá, ok?
> 
> Bjos da Cris ♥♥♥


	31. Me chamem apenas de Bard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, queridos!
> 
> Posto este capítulo - curtinho - para continuidade da nossa fic.
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
>  
> 
> Bjos da Cris <3<3<3

          Bard caminhava lentamente de um lado para o outro, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Tornara-se senhor de Valle após matar Smaug e, por “livre e espontânea _imposição_ do povo”, como Sigrid tinha dito em uma ocasião. O senso de justiça que o fez várias vezes defender as causas daquele povo oprimido por um tirano, unido ao fato de ser descendente de Girion, antigo senhor de Valle, contribuiu para que ele fosse eleito pelos homens de Laketown como seu líder.

          Ele bem que gostaria de estar perto de seus filhos naquele momento, ajudando-os a reerguer a cidade e confortar a quem perdera parentes e posses. Mas a sua responsabilidade que seu título trouxe também lhe obrigava a cumprir obrigações políticas, unindo-se aos elfos de Mirkwood para encurralarem um grupo de anões que reintegraram sua posse na fortaleza de Erebor, a fim de reaver os tesouros seqüestrados pelo dragão há muitos anos atrás. Com a fortuna ali encerrada no subterrâneo da Montanha Solitária, poderia-se reerguer Esgaroth dez vezes, como tinha dito Thorin ao antigo senhor de Laketown. Bard não era um sujeito belicoso, mas se via obrigado a confrontar os anões, pois uma parte do ouro da montanha pertencia à sua raça e era a única esperança de conseguir recursos para reerguer a cidade. Conhecendo a resistência dos anões, Bard esperava que o seu rei não cederia tão facilmente em repartir o tesouro a quem lhe era devido, mas não acreditava que Thorin seria injusto a ponto de desejar ficar com todo o ouro. Entretanto, ninguém poderia aguardar muito por isso, visto que Gandalf comentara com ele e Thranduil que Thorin sofria da doença do dragão, e não tinha a pretensão de devolver o tesouro da Montanha a ninguém.

          Já Thranduil se encontrava sentado em sua poltrona, despojado de sua armadura e bebericando o seu vinho. A sua aparência era de extrema calma, mas pensamentos iam e vinham em sua mente, como nuvens tempestuosas que traziam ventos e trovoadas. Pensava na audácia dos anões, em como a doença do dragão afetou Thorin a ponto de isolar a sua companhia e mais Bella, do restante do mundo. Pensava também em um colar de pedras muito brilhantes – um presente que seria dado à Rainha, na ocasião do nascimento de sua filha – mas que estava perdido em meio a todo aquele tesouro. Porém, o que mais perturbava Thranduil era a ausência da energia de Bella.

          O Rei Élfico não sentia a vibração da hobbit e isto poderia significar duas hipóteses, nenhuma delas alentadoras: ou a hobbit estava morta ou ela estava protegida por uma espécie de magia negra, de modo que um bloqueio fosse formado ao redor dela e que nem ele ou Galadriel poderiam sentir a sua aura, ou comunicar-se telepaticamente com ela. Não, Thranduil não estava nem um pouco tranqüilo, e isto o torturava por dentro. Mas como a natureza dos elfos era a de não deixar transparecer quaisquer sentimentos, quem olhava para o soberano de Mirkwood veria apenas um elfo frio e controlado diante da adversidade mais perturbadora.

          Gandalf estava debruçado sobre uma mesa, onde jazia um grande mapa. Tentava encontrar algo ali que pudesse mostrar uma chance de penetrar a fortaleza de Erebor sem o uso da força, ou melhor, estava procurando mais uma passagem secreta o qual ele poderia entrar e conversar com Thorin. O mago não acreditava que o agora Rei de Erebor estava encerrado naqueles salões por causa da maldição, mas porque algo havia acontecido com Bella. Ele também não conseguia mais sentir a energia da hobbit no ar.

          - Tem algo muito errado acontecendo ali dentro – resmungou Gandalf, enquanto analisava o mapa – Smaug foi morto, mas ainda existe algo muito ruim pulsando naquela fortaleza.

          - A única coisa ruim que está ali dentro é Thorin com a sua maldição. – respondeu Thranduil – além do fato de eu não mais sentir a energia de Bella pulsando no ar.

          - Não é só isso, Majestade – disse Gandalf, levantando o seu corpo e virando-se na direção de Thranduil – Thorin ainda possui a maldição, mas neste momento ela está adormecida. Eu sinto a ausência da aura de Bella, e é isto que me intriga!

          - Então você sente o mesmo que eu estou sentindo, mago? – disse Thranduil repousando a taça de vinho em uma pequena mesa de canto e levantando-se para caminhar em direção a Gandalf – Fico mais apreensivo com a ausência da aura dela do que com a maldição do dragão em Thorin.

          - Não vou esconder que penso o mesmo que você, rei Thranduil – disse Gandalf – Mas devemos ser muito cautelosos agora. O seu exército realiza um cerco a Erebor, e os anões ainda não se manifestaram. Creio que estejam se sentindo encurralados, imaginando que as suas tropas invadirão a fortaleza a qualquer momento...

          - E invadiremos – cortou Thranduil – se eles não nos fornecerem uma resposta, uma satisfação. Além do mais, quero noticias de Bella. Estou muito preocupado com ela.

          - Mas antes de ser agressivo, rei Thranduil, acredito que devemos tentar entrar em contato com eles, realizar um diálogo. Afinal, creio que Bella ainda esteja ali dentro e nós não sabemos o que exatamente aconteceu após a morte de Smaug.

          Bard interrompera a sua caminhada e estacou no chão, as pernas abertas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ouvindo e analisando a tudo o que Gandalf e Thranduil falavam.

          - Eles estão com medo! – disse Thranduil, deixando transparecer um pouco de sua irritação – Não querem devolver o que nos é devido e pressinto que algo muito ruim aconteceu a Bella. Além do mais, você conhece perfeitamente a teimosia dos anões!

          - Mas também acredito no amor que Thorin sente por Bella – respondeu Gandalf, de pronto – e baseado nisso, acredito que ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ela! Ora vamos, Thranduil, seja razoável! Thorin não é esse “monstro” que você vê!

          - A maldição do dragão o torna esse monstro, Gandalf! – Thranduil elevara um pouco mais o tom de voz e Bard o fita, levantando uma sombrancelha – Nunca confiei em anões, sobretudo naqueles que carregam uma maldição! E para silenciar uma aura poderosa como a de Bella, somente algo muito maléfico. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa, a não ser na doença que Thorin carrega dentro de si e o transforma!

          - Ou no próprio Senhor do Escuro.

          Gandalf e Thranduil se entreolham rapidamente, antes de voltarem os seus rostos a quem dissera isso. Bard estava ali, parado, analisando a conversa entre o Rei Élfico e o Maia, e expôs o seu pensamento naquela frase curta e contundente.

          - Eu não sou nenhum adepto fervoroso dos Valar, e nem um estudioso das antigas escrituras, mas foi inevitável para mim chegar a uma conclusão ouvindo as opiniões de Vossa Majestade e a sua, Gandalf. Mas eu creio que Thorin, mesmo acometido de uma doença muito grave e que possa afetar o seu bom senso, não teria a chance de fazer algo a Bella, visto que existem outros anões ali, e eles a defenderiam com unhas e dentes de quem quer que fosse.

          Os outros dois mantém o silêncio, fitando o humano com espanto. O raciocínio dele estava fazendo muito sentido.

          - Então, creio que não haja outra explicação, a não ser que alguma força mais poderosa do que a própria doença de Thorin possa ter feito algo à hobbit. Acredito que os anões estejam tão aflitos quanto nós, e eu sou a favor de um diálogo, antes de decidir se levantaremos as armas ou não contra Erebor.

          - Bard de Valle, está dizendo essas palavras com muita segurança. – disse Thranduil, recuperando a compostura.

          - Mas devemos concordar com ele, Majestade. – disse Gandalf ao Rei Élfico, apoiado em seu cajado e em seguida, emitindo um sorriso torto a Bard – Nada como uma terceira opinião em um assunto tão amplo e complexo como este! E devo acrescentar que tem uma visão muito coerente das coisas, senhor de Valle!

          - Por favor, me chamem apenas de Bard! – disse o moreno, levantando as duas mãos com as palmas em direção aos seus dois interlocutores, num sinal de humildade ao recusar o título honorífico – Não sou senhor de ninguém, apenas um homem que não se conforma com a injustiça entre os povos deste mundo. Se vocês concordarem, posso tentar dialogar com Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, já que estou ciente da animosidade entre anões e elfos.

          Bard dirige o seu olhar a Thranduil assim que termina de falar. O elfo, depois de ponderar por alguns segundos, conclui que a idéia do humano era boa. Assente com a cabeça e diz:

          - Fique à vontade, Bard. A minha paciência com anões já está encerrada há muitos anos. Mas quero estar ao seu lado quando formos até os portões da fortaleza.

          - E eu também devo ir com vocês – respondeu Gandalf – Preciso olhar nos olhos de Thorin para ver o que realmente está acontecendo ali dentro. Sauron deve estar por trás disso tudo mais do que possamos imaginar.

          Enquanto Thranduil volta para a sua poltrona, Gandalf se aproxima de Bard e, num gesto amigável, aperta o ombro do homem com sua mão. Bard, por sua vez, dá um sorriso fraco ao mago, pois naquele momento, começa a sentir um grande frio no estômago. Conclui que a sua vida de líder dos homens está apenas começando.

 _E que começo, Bard!_ – pensa o arqueiro, apreensivo – _E que começo!_

 

 

____________________o0o0o0o0o0o_____________________

 

 

 

          Da porta do quarto real, Balin fitava a triste cena que ocorria há alguns metros adiante dele. Naquele aposento escurecido, iluminado apenas com a luz do fogo que vinha da grande lareira de pedra bruta, o velho anão observava outro de sua raça, que não era mais tão jovem, mas também não era tão velho como ele, e que estava sentado em um banco de madeira, velando uma criatura pequenina e delicada que estava deitada na cama à sua frente. Não fosse o movimento lento de seu peito, todos ali diriam que ela estava morta, pois a cor macerada de sua pele e a imobilidade dos membros denunciava a escassez de vida que percorria as veias daquela hobbit. Balin suspirou, melancólico, antes de dar alguns passos na direção de Thorin, que não tirava os olhos do rosto pálido de Bella.

          - Filho – disse o velho anão, colocando suavemente uma mão no ombro de Thorin – há dias que não se alimenta. Está emagrecendo... Ficará pior do que ela se não comer um pouco.

          Thorin não desvia os olhos do rosto de Bella, mas responde com a voz amargurada:

          - Não quero abandoná-la um segundo sequer, Balin. Quero estar aqui quando ela acordar, ou quando...

          Thorin se cala. Depois de algum tempo, Balin nota uma rotunda lágrima descendo no rosto de seu pupilo.

          - Deixe o espírito de Bella nas mãos de Mahal, meu filho. Vou pedir para que Bombur faça uma refeição. Do jeito que está indo, é capaz de você morrer antes dela!

          - Eu daria a minha vida no lugar dela, Balin – responde Thorin, suspirando profundamente – Bella não merecia acabar assim. Se eu não tivesse escutado aquele mago...

          - Se você não tivesse escutado Gandalf, você não a conheceria como conheceu. – interrompe Balin – Pense nos momentos bons que passou com ela, apenas isso! Confie em Mahal. Nosso Pai nunca nos desampara!

          - Não desampara, você tem certeza disso? – retruca Thorin, voltando-se abruptamente – Desde que eu nasci, o nosso povo enfrenta as dificuldades de sermos humilhados, maltratados e esquecidos pelos Valar e pelos outros povos! Se fosse verdade o que pensa de Mahal, não estaríamos aqui, encurralados em nossa própria casa... e eu não teria o desgosto de ver a minha Bella deste jeito! Fico imaginando, às vezes, que Eru não deveria ter acordado os _Sete Pais(1)_. Ele deveria, sim, os enterrarem para mantê-los adormecidos por toda a eternidade!

          - Não diga isso, Thorin! É uma blasfêm...

          - BLASFÊMIA??? – Thorin levantou a voz, mais irado ainda, e Balin viu o fogo da revolta nos olhos dele – Não, Balin, não é blasfêmia o que eu digo, mas o que todo o nosso povo passou desde quando Eru acordou Dúrin e nos colocou logo atrás dos elfos, seus primogênitos! O resultado disso é que fomos escurraçados, chutados, humilhados e explorados... e para quê? Para eu, meus antepassados e meus descendentes sofrerem da maldição do dragão? Para os outros povos invejarem o fruto do nosso trabalho árduo, cobiçando o nosso tesouro e declarando guerras sangrentas por uma gema qualquer? Não, Balin, eu não blasfemo. Eu _reivindico_! Reivindico o direito de assumir o trono de meu avô e de meu pai, para governar com alegria, justiça e prosperidade! E quando eu penso que o destino me oferece um presente, um alento para a minha vida sem paz, os deuses me retira a minha única alegria, a única coisa que me fornecia ânimo para continuar caminhando neste mundo. E agora ela está ali, praticamente morta naquela cama!

          Thorin tinha o rosto transfigurado pela dor. Os olhos azuis intensificaram a sua cor com as lágrimas e Balin ficou mais condoído ainda por ele. Ponderou que era, realmente, injusto o que acontecia com o seu soberano, mas se sentia inútil. Toda a sabedoria adquirida através dos anos era fútil naquele momento. Mas antes que levantasse os braços para acolher Thorin em seu peito, Dwalin aparece agitado na porta do quarto real, com a espada em punho.

          - Thorin! É melhor você vir para a muralha! Agora!

          - Nâo irei sair daqui, Dwalin! – resmungou Thorin – Não posso abandonar Bella.

          - Mas é melhor você vir, porque neste exato momento, Thranduil, Gandalf e o novo senhor de Valle está lá embaixo, nos portões, aguardando para um diálogo com o rei de Erebor.

          O Rei de Erebor arregala os olhos. Ele como soberano deveria ser responsável também pela sua companhia e eles estavam sofrendo grande risco de terem a sua fortaleza invadida pelo exército élfico. Não seria justo, também, dar a vitória de bandeja àqueles elfos exibidos da floresta.

          - Balin, chame Óin para ficar com Bella! Dwalin, onde está a minha espada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Aulë (ou Mahal) criou os Sete Pais dos Anões (Dúrin era o mais velho), os primeiros desta raça, antes de Eru Ilúvatar criarem os elfos. Entretanto, Aule manteve-os em segredo, visto que estava nos planos de Eru que os elfos fossem os primeiros a despertarem na Terra-média. Quando Eru descobriu a criação dos anões, repreendeu Aulë severamente e o Vala, arrependido, quis destruir a sua criação. Eru vendo a dor no coração de Aulê ao decidir destruir os anões, impede o Vala e propõe que os anões poderiam continuar vivendo, desde que os colocassem para adormecer até que os elfos fossem criados e despertos. Após isso, Aulë poderia voltar a despertar os anões e colocá-los para viver e povoar a Terra-média.


	32. Aenoremlin - A Ave de Fogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentchy! Que saudades!  
> Há quanto tempo eu não posto nada aqui, não é mesmo?  
> Eu não tenho nem como pedir desculpas aos meus queridos leitores, pois eu não me perdoo por demorar tanto pra postar o próximo capítulo das aventuras de nossa hobbit querida.  
> Mas peço que torçam e rezem por mim, para que não aconteça mais nenhum problema que possa atrasar o meu compromisso com vocês. Não foi fácil para mim, pois aconteceram inúmeras mudanças em minha vida, mas graças a Deus, deu tudo certo!
> 
>  
> 
> Vou procurar postar um capítulo por semana. Eu só não garanto o dia da semana, mas será um capítulo a cada sete dias.
> 
> Vamos parar de chorar e recomeçar, ou melhor, dar continuidade às coisas, não é mesmo!
> 
> Espero que gostem! ♥♥♥

_Mirkwood, a um mês do solstício de inverno._

_Thranduil ainda mantinha a espada no pescoço de Bella, mas a hobbit não mais atentava a nada ao seu redor. Concluia ela mesma, naquele momento, que a raiva a levou ao erro de deixar a guarda baixa, de modo que o seu oponente encontrou a grande brecha logo atrás dela e a rendeu. E também deduziu que estava cometendo outro erro: desesperar-se perante a ameaça concreta do oponente. Lembrou-se também de que ela estava sacrificando a sua vida para combater o mal, e ela não poderia perdê-la assim tão fácil. Só não contava com a aparente “traição” de Thranduil, e isto a fez sentir uma pontada de mágoa no seu coração. Mas logo ela deixou esses pensamentos de lado e concentrou-se sua defesa. A respiração rápida e errante da hobbit estava diminuindo, e Bella começava a inalar e exalar com mais lentidão e profundidade, permitindo a ela que visse e sentisse as coisas com mais clareza. Sentiu a presença de Thranduil logo atrás dela, mas não da maneira que sentia no inicio. Ele não era mais uma ameaça, pois ela já sabia o que fazer para afastá-lo e desarmá-lo. Mentalizou, em fração de segundos os seus atos e golpes e, antes que percebesse o que estava prestes a fazer, inalou profundamente o ar e, em seguida, segurou o pulso do Rei Élfico, o que segurava a espada, pressionando um ponto que enfraquecia a pegada dele no punho da arma. Em seguida, afastou o braço, girando o seu corpo no mesmo tempo em que empurrava com a outra mão um dos ombros de Thranduil. Tudo isso aconteceu em milésimos de segundos e o resultado foi que Bella conseguiu derrubar o Rei Élfico ao chão, apenas com o empurrão com o qual o golpeou. Com as duas pernas envolvendo o tórax de Thranduil, foi a vez dela colocar a Ferroada contra a jugular do Rei Élfico._

_\- Acredito que os papéis tenham se invertido, Majestade._

_Thranduil deu um sorriso torto, satisfeito com a ousadia de Bella, mas respondeu calmamente:_

_\- Eu acho que não._

_Logo era a vez dele surpreender: numa velocidade que Bella jamais viu, o soberano de Mirkwood desfere um tapa no pulso da hobbit, desviando a mão dela que empunhava a Ferroada e fazendo com que a hobbit largasse a sua arma. No mesmo instante ele segura os dois pulsos de Bella, que estava estupefata com a rapidez dos movimentos de Thranduil. Não deu nem tempo de ela pensar como ocorreu: logo ela estava rendida novamente._

_\- Preste bem atenção, Bella – dizia Thranduil com os olhos de gelo fixos nos da hobbit – se algum dia você ter o infortúnio de ser capturada por Sauron, não reaja. Mantenha a calma e não se deixe levar pelas palavras enganadoras dele. Feche os olhos ao horror que estará ao seu redor e você não enlouquecerá. Faça o que for necessário para sobreviver ao lado dele, mas jamais deixe o seu coração ser contaminado pelo mal!_

_A hobbit começava a ficar temerosa com o que Thranduil lhe dizia._

_\- Capturada por Sauron??? Por Eru, que conversa é essa???_

_Percebendo que a hobbit estava começando a ficar assustada, Thranduil solta os punhos de Bella e ajoelha-se no chão, imaginando quais palavras ele escolheria para contar a real situação de tudo. A hobbit, liberada das mãos do Rei Élfico, senta-se à frente dele e não desvia os olhos âmbar muito brilhantes da face de Thranduil nem por um segundo. Por sua vez, ele nota chamas de um brilho incomum no interior das íris de Bella, o que o surpreendeu mais uma vez. Mas logo voltou a se concentrar no assunto principal:_

_\- Eu sinto que ele te observa. Os poderes que você possui estão muito além do que eu e Galadriel compreendemos e, certamente, eles estão chamando a atenção de Sauron._

_\- Mas senhora Galadriel disse que ele não pode se aproximar de nós e..._

_\- Tanto a mim quanto à senhora Galadriel, nos baseamos em suposições, Bella. – interrompeu Thranduil, colocando-se de pé – Por mais que estudamos, investigamos e enviamos espiões para Mordor, Dol Guldur e Gundabad, por mais que Gandalf e os outros magos, com suas típicas intromissões, percorreram as terras malditas, não conseguimos concluir com exatidão o próximo passo do inimigo. Eles se movem nas sombras, onde os nossos olhos não conseguem vislumbrar um passo à frente. Só percebemos a real intenção daquelas criaturas quando elas estão frente à frente, em alguma emboscada ou numa batalha campal._

_Bella engoliu em seco. Se nem Thranduil e Galadriel podem calcular com certeza os próximos atos de Sauron, quem poderia?_

_\- Entretanto – continuou Thranduil estendendo a sua mão para Bella, para ajudá-la a se levantar do chão - como Sauron não está em sua forma material, fará alguma espécie de magia negra para estar à sua frente. E ele fará uma proposta a você para unir-se a ele, pois Sauron anseia pelo domínio completo de nosso mundo. Ele tentará te corromper, te chantagear e forçará você a fazer coisas inimagináveis. Independente disso tudo, não o permita corromper o seu coração. Perca o seu corpo, mas jamais perca a sua alma, lellig. Entretanto, eu não suportaria perdê-la..._

_Thranduil cala-se imediatamente e volta as costas à Bella, caminhando na direção oposta a ela. As emoções borbulhavam no coração do Rei Élfico e ele não gostaria de que ela soubesse de suas suspeitas sobre ela ser Nimmeth reencarnada.  A hobbit fica cada vez mais intrigada e curiosa e, embora ela perceba que Thranduil estivesse cansado, insiste em arrancar mais informações dele._

_\- Como assim, perder o meu corpo... mas não minha alma? – Bella caminha passo a passo até se aproximar do Rei Élfico. – Me perdoe a insistência, majestade, mas o senhor está escondendo algo de mim, não é mesmo?_

_O elfo apenas fixa o seu olhar no pálido sol de inverno que se escondia atrás das árvores, anunciando a noite que se aproximava. Enquanto aguarda a resposta, Bella observa o seu tutor cruzando os braços, como se estivesse com frio, e abaixando a cabeça. Em seguida ele volta a encarar a hobbit, com o olhar angustiante._

_\- Só posso dizer para você tomar muito cuidado daqui em diante, Bella. Não são apenas as suas habilidades em ataque e defesa que irão te afastar do mal, mas também é necessário que fortifique o seu espírito. Foi principalmente por isso que eu e Galadriel ensinamos a manipular os elementos da natureza e também a fortalecer sua defesa etérea. Não podemos perder uma guerreira tão valorosa quanto você, pois seus dons são excepcionais._

_Thranduil não poderia dizer a verdade para Bella, pois temia chocá-la e confundi-la. Ela ainda não estava pronta para a grande verdade e o Rei Élfico esperava que poderia contar o seu segredo em dias de paz. Rezava a Eru para que esse dia chegasse, e que ele e a hobbit se mantivessem vivos até lá. Por sua vez, Bella passou a sua expressão de aflita para desconfiada. Sabia, lá no fundo, que Thranduil não queria contar toda a verdade a ela. Entretanto, ela imaginou que ele tinha um ótimo motivo para que ele se mantivesse com seu segredo e pensou ainda que, quando todo aquele pesadelo acabasse, ela saberia da verdade pela boca do próprio Thranduil._

_\- Tudo bem, majestade. O senhor me permite descansar um pouco? O treino de hoje me exigiu muito fisicamente e acho que o cansaço está afetando as minhas habilidades de guerreira._

_Thranduil cerra os olhos por um segundo e suspira aliviado. Mas logo ele abandona a postura apreensiva e preocupada para dar lugar ao rei austero e frio, uma imagem que ele sempre passou aos seus súditos, aliados e inimigos – um disfarce para esconder a grande ferida causada pela morte de Nimmeth – pois ele detestava que os outros sentissem piedade dele._

_\- De fato, eu exigi demais de você hoje. Pode ir descansar, Bella. Amanhã continuaremos os nossos treinamentos. Nos encontraremos para o jantar._ Le cenithon ned lû thent!(1)

_\- Bom descanso, majestade. Até mais._

_Bella faz uma mesura a Thranduil, despedindo-se do seu mentor, e caminha em direção aos corredores que a levariam para a ala dos quartos de dormir do palácio. Thranduil apenas a segue com o olhar, e sente o seu coração pesar de uma forma jamais sentida pelo Rei Élfico: ele se sentia impotente diante da possibilidade de perder a “sua filha” novamente, pois a cada dia que passava com Bella,, a certeza de que ela era a sua amada filha reencarnada apenas crescia. Quando Bella desapareceu diante de seus olhos, Thranduil deixou os ombros caírem e sentou-se em um banco de pedra que estava ao seu lado. Embainhou a sua espada e, olhando para as primeiras estrelas que surgiam no céu, fez uma oração a Eru para que Ele concedesse a graça de contar toda a verdade a Bella, quando tudo aquilo terminasse._

 

 

_____________________________o0o0o0o0o____________________________

 

 

O barulho dos cascos do seu alce no gelo fez com que Thranduil voltasse os seus pensamentos ao tempo presente. As lembranças do último treinamento com Bella o envolveram de tal forma que não percebera que já estava próximo do seu destino: a fortaleza de Erebor. Ao seu lado estava Bard, montado em um cavalo baio. O homem estava tão mergulhado em pensamentos quanto ele. A fortaleza de Erebor se erguia imponente à sua frente enquanto avançavam na direção dela. Atrás deles, o grande exército dos elfos de Mirkwood marchava, e o barulho dos pés dos soldados batendo ao chão ecoavam por todo o vale de pedra bruta.

Mil coisas se passavam pela cabeça do Rei Élfico e uma delas seria a grande possibilidade de encontrar Thorin Escudo de Carvalho novamente. Thranduil desejava muito olhar nos olhos do Rei de Erebor e indagá-lo quanto ao paradeiro e o estado de saúde de Bella. Uma irritação beirando ao ódio crescia no coração de Thranduil ao imaginar se algo de ruim acontecera à hobbit, e não se responsabilizaria pelos seus atos com o anão dali para diante.

\- _Aran nîn_! – uma voz firme logo atrás do Rei Élfico ressoou, mas ele não se virou. Logo, um alto oficial élfico cavalgou até chegar ao lado de seu rei.

\- Alguma novidade, Inglor? – indagou Thranduil, mantendo os olhos fixos nas muralhas de Erebor à sua frente.

\- Imladris enviou um mensageiro. Ele disse que as tropas de Lorde Elrond estão marchando para cá.

\- Perfeito! – respondeu Thranduil calmamente.

Inglor ficou intrigado com a reação de seu rei, pois ele imaginava que diante das circunstâncias, não haveria necessidade de reforços: os inimigos eram apenas um pequeno grupo de anões trancafiados em sua própria fortaleza. O general estava confuso.

\- Com todo o respeito, Aran, já temos as tropas de Lothlórien, e agora Imladris vem ao nosso encontro. Por que tantos reforços para combater um grupo pequeno de anões?

\- Não é apenas um pequeno grupo de anões que me preocupa. – respondeu Thranduil – Estou sentindo uma grande vibração na terra e no ar... Existe algo muito grande e assustador vindo para cá. Eu creio que as forças do mal estão se reunindo para tomar Erebor e se apossar de suas riquezas, já que Smaug está morto.

Bard deu uma olhadela de relance para os dois elfos ao escutar o nome do dragão que ele matou. Não estava entendendo nada do que eles diziam, pois conversavam em sindarin.  Inglor alarmou-se e ficou apreensivo. Da forma que seu rei falava, uma grande onda de maldade estava para chegar até o território dos anões e todos deveriam estar preparados para o pior. Lembrou-se imediatamente da hobbit.

\- E senhorita Bella?

\- Nenhum sinal dela. Nenhuma notícia. – disse Thranduil, apertando fortemente o arreio em suas mãos.

Inglor notou a oscilação na voz de seu rei, e preferiu arriscar uma última pergunta sobre a hobbit.

\- Gandalf também não sente a presença de Bella entre nós? – perguntou ainda o chefe da guarda de Mirkwood.

Thranduil volta o rosto a Inglor, e respira fundo antes de respondê-lo.

\- Não.

O chefe da guarda de Mirkwood viu o seu rei fechar os olhos por um segundo ao respondê-lo e soltando o ar dos pulmões discretamente, mas o suficiente para perceber que o seu senhor estava aflito. Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Thranduil diz:

\- Eu acho o mago um tanto intrometido, mas ele é um ótimo mago, para a sua utilidade. E confesso que, neste momento, estou precisando de qualquer ajuda possível no que diz respeito ao paradeiro de Bella.

\- De fato, Gandalf é intrometido. Mas ele é um _maiar_ , e eles estão aqui em nosso mundo para nos ajudar e, por isso, opinar, intervir e auxiliar a todos que lutam contra o mal.

Thranduil olha com espanto para Inglor, pela resposta um tanto ousada para um subordinado do Rei.

\- Estou falando com você agora como amigo, Thranduil. – completa Inglor, diante da perplexidade de seu rei.

Thranduil expressa um sorriso triste em seu rosto de mármore, suavizando as expressões austeras e de preocupação que ele carregava até o momento.

\- Sim, é verdade, _mellon_. – respondeu o Rei Élfico – Mas é tão difícil confiar...

Vendo a expressão de profunda tristeza no rosto de seu soberano, Inglor se compadece de Thranduil. Porém, conhecendo o grande orgulho que seu amigo de infância sempre carregara dentro de si, se vê na obrigação de alertá-lo e aconselhá-lo. Aguarda alguns segundos e responde:

\- Você precisa confiar! Você não está sozinho, Thranduil! As forças do mal são poderosas, mas os Valar estão do nosso lado, tenho certeza! Além do mais, você tem Legolas, e tem amigos também! Tem a mim! Não carregue o peso do mundo em suas costas sozinho.

\- O destino de um rei é carregar o peso do seu reino em suas costas, Inglor. E sinto que a minha coroa é muito mais pesada agora do que há algumas centenas de anos atrás. E eu estou muito cansado de ouvir opiniões e palpites vagos!

Thranduil começava a elevar a voz, mas Inglor não se intimidou. Aproximou o seu cavalo do alce de Thranduil.

\- Deixe-me ajudar! – responde de imediato o amigo do Rei Élfico – Deixe Legolas, e seu reino ajudar! Não seja orgulhoso! Você dispõe de um povo fiel e que te ama! Todos admiram você como líder e morreriam por você e por Mirkwood! Afinal de contas, um rei cansado é um rei ausente, e o povo não tolera um soberano apenas para ocupar o trono. Eles querem o grande Rei Thranduil presente entre eles, liderando e protegendo, mas eles também querem auxiliar você, porque eles o amam! Deixem que eles partilhem da responsabilidade de sustentar o nosso reino com você!

E de repente, o Rei Élfico puxa as rédeas de seu alce, interrompendo bruscamente o trote. Em seguida, olha fixamente para os olhos acinzentados de seu amigo e, num misto de raiva e aflição, ergue a voz, sem se importar com Bard ao seu lado e com os soldados que estavam logo atrás deles.

\- Eu já perdi pessoas demais, Inglor, e temo por vidas inocentes que se perderão em breve! Da mesma forma que não quero perder Legolas, é inadmissível para mim perder a vida de mais um soldado! Desde o reinado de meu pai(5) o nosso reino não tem uma centena de anos que vivencia a paz! Sempre e sempre há guerras surgindo, e sempre perco pessoas queridas... – interrompe de imediato para logo depois continuar em voz mais branda e, levantando o braço, aponta para a fortaleza de Erebor – Ali existe a criatura mais inocente deste mundo, e que está carregando uma carga mais pesada que a minha! Ela foi colocada em meio a este absurdo sem merecer, e eu farei de tudo para protegê-la, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida!

Thranduil fecha o punho e bate três vezes na couraça de sua armadura ao terminar a frase. Inglor nunca tinha visto o seu amigo se expressar daquela forma. Logo ele deduziu que o seu amigo falava de Bella. Ao ver na face do chefe da guarda que ele compreendeu a sua dor, Thranduil continua com a voz trêmula:

\- Eu tenho Bella como uma filha, _mellon_. E eu tenho certeza de que... – faz uma pausa para fitar o rosto angustiado de Inglor - Você achará um absurdo o que eu vou lhe dizer.

Thranduil solta uma risada baixa e breve, mas a expressão nos olhos de Inglor o obriga a continuar.

\- Eu tenho fortes suspeitas de que Bella é Nimmeth reencarnada.

Inglor arregala os olhos cinzentos. Desvia, por um instante, o olhar da face de seu amigo para reordenar os pensamentos, mas logo ele dirige-se ao Rei Élfico:

\- Mas é claro! É por isso que eu já vi aqueles olhos em algum lugar!

\- Agora você está começando a compreender a minha agonia, não é mesmo?

\- A princesa Nimmeth tinha a mesma tonalidade âmbar dos olhos de senhorita Bella! - olha com pesar para Thranduil - Oh, me perdoe, _mellon_! Eu não queria ser tão incisivo com você, e acabei lhe pressionando...

\- Não há tempo para desculpas, Inglor. – responde Thranduil levantando uma das mãos e endireitando a postura em cima da sela – Estamos próximos de descobrir o que aconteceu com ela. Quero encarar Thorin Escudo de Carvalho e ouvir da boca dele uma explicação bem contundente.

A expressão no rosto de Thranduil se endurece. _O grande Rei Élfico retornou_ , pensou Inglor. Mas assim que ele arruma a sua postura em cima de seu cavalo, um lampejo cruza os pensamentos do chefe da guarda:

\- Quais poderes a senhorita Baggins possui?

A pergunta de Inglor surpreendeu o Rei Élfico. Por mais que lutara para manter segredo sobre os poderes de Bella, a presença da hobbit no palácio de Mirkwood e nos pátios de treinamento sempre aumentara as suspeitas do chefe da guarda. Não seria justo ocultar mais a verdade a Inglor, já que ele era o seu amigo acima de tudo.

\- Bella possui poderes natos, que eu posso classificá-los como muito fortes, muito intensos e imensamente letais aos seus inimigos. Mas ela nem desconfia da magnitude das suas aptidões. Gandalf foi o primeiro a descobrir isso. Depois Galadriel confirmou que ela é _Aenoremlin(2)_.

\- A Ave de Fogo da profecia Noldorin... – sussurrou Inglor, puxando pela memória as histórias que seus pais e avós contavam sobre o povo Noldor, e a profecia oculta da Ave de Fogo.

\- Sim. Aenoremlin. A criatura alada de espírito de fogo que renasce das suas próprias cinzas(2). Bella tem um espírito de fogo, como _Fëanor_ (3), todavia ela não é movida por vingança ou por orgulho, como o criador das Silmarils. Sua alma queima de compaixão pelas criaturas, e ela ama tanto a hobbits, elfos, humanos e anões, quanto a grandes e pequenos animais. Mas é implacável quanto aos que nos quer destruir, e ao nosso mundo. Ela não tolera que Arda seja destruída, pois é a fonte de vida e de alegria de Eru e dos Valar.

Bard, que até um momento atrás permanecia em silêncio, disse aos elfos:

\- Desculpem-me a intromissão, mas eu ouvi sobre Aenoremlin?

Os dois elfos olham surpresos para o homem de Esgaroth.

\- Eu já ouvi muito sobre essa profecia. – continua Bard, um tanto sem graça – O meu povo acredita, com muita fé, que a Ave de Fogo virá para preparar o terreno ao Rei sem Coroa(6).

\- Então até os homens de Esgaroth já ouviram falar de Aenoremlin? – perguntou Thranduil.

\- Com certeza, milorde. – responde Bard – Somos um povo simples em instrução, mas levamos as profecias de todos os povos muito a sério. Nossas tradições são transmitidas através de canções, histórias... tudo para que o nosso povo não perca o contato com nossas raízes e também para alimentarmos as esperanças de dias melhores.

Thranduil olhou para Bard por longos segundos. O homem estranhou a atitude do Rei Élfico, mas permaneceu quieto também. Então o soberano da Floresta das Trevas diz:

\- Um povo sem cultura não pode ter um futuro brilhante, senhor Matador de Dragões.

Bard se espanta e sente uma ponta de irritação pela petulância de Thranduil, mas logo essa má impressão se desvanece, pois o Rei Élfico continua a dizer:

\- Assim que toda essa balbúrdia acabar, mandarei os meus mais sábios escribas e mestres de obra para planejarem a construção de uma biblioteca em Valle! E eu não aceito recusas, lorde Bard, pois aceitar presentes de outros povos é o princípio da diplomacia!

Bard olha espantado para Inglor, que rebate o olhar da mesma forma.

\- Será como uma das formas de agradecimento que o povo de Mirkwood manifestará aos homens de Valle, pela colaboração do seu povo nesta batalha. – completa Thranduil dando um pequeno golpe na virilha de seu alce para acelerar o trote e dirigindo-se rapidamente ao seu capitão, diz em voz alta – Vamos, Inglor! Preciso tratar de assuntos importantes com o Rei de Erebor!

Inglor induz o seu cavalo para correr, a fim de alcançar Thranduil, que já estava alguns metros longe deles. Bard fica estupefato com o que ouvira do Rei Élfico, pois ainda não tinha pensado neste detalhe: ele era descendente de Gírion, o último senhor de Valle e, consequentemente, ao terminar toda essa confusão, ele seria nomeado oficialmente como o novo senhor e líder dos homens. Enquanto cavalga no encalço do Rei Élfico e seu chefe da guarda, relembra da profecia, que ressoa como uma balada em sua cabeça:

 

 

_“Ave de fogo que surge de um povo_

_Pequeno em estatura, mas gigante em coragem._

_Ave solitária que sobrevoa os reinos_

_E traz esperança aos povos livres._

_Prepara o terreno para a estrela de Estel_

_Derramando suas cinzas de seu próprio consumo_

_Pois o fogo de Aenoremiln é interminável_

_E queimará em poder e compaixão_

_Até o grande momento que o Senhor das Trevas cairá_

_quando o Sem-Coroa o seu trono retomar.”_ (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Nos veremos mais tarde. (sindarin)
> 
> (2) Aqui eu fiz uma pequena apologia à Fênix, a ave de fogo que renasce das próprias cinzas. Usei as palavras noldor Aenor, que significa fogo, e Emlin, que significa pássaro, para adicionar o mito da Fênix neste fandom.
> 
> (3) Fëanor, elfo noldor, criador das Silmarils e considerado o maior dos Filhos de Ilúvatar. Criou as Silmarils e as Palantir, esferas de cristal utilizadas para vidência.
> 
> (4) Pequeno poema que inventei para o destino de Bella, inspirado na profecia que Bilbo interpretou para Frodo. Trata-se da profecia do Rei sem Coroa: 
> 
> “Nem tudo o que é ouro, fulgura. Nem todo o vagante, é vadio.  
> O velho que é forte, perdura. Raiz funda não sofre o frio.  
> Das cinzas um fogo há de vir. Das sombras a luz vai jorrar.  
> A espada há de novo luzir. O Sem Coroa há de reinar.”  
> (J.R.R. Tolkien)
> 
> (5) Oropher, primeiro soberano de Mirkwood e pai de Thranduil.
> 
> (6) Na profecia que Bilbo interpretou a Frodo, o Rei sem Coroa refere-se à Aragorn, mas Thranduil, Inglor e Bard ainda não sabem disso.


	33. O dilema de Bifur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas lindas!
> 
> Aqui vai mais um capítulo inédito da jornada de Bella!  
> Espero que gostem, corações!
> 
> Bjos da Cris ♥♥♥

Azog observa o grande exército de orcs marchando para fora das profundezas de Dol Guldur e se deleita ao ouvir o bater dos tambores de guerra e o grunhir dos soldados, sedentos por sangue. O orc pálido estava numa colina, em meio às ruinas da antiga fortaleza, de onde ele tinha uma ótima visão de o quanto o poder do Segundo Senhor do Escuro crescera. Tudo fora planejado em meio a séculos de espera, nas profundezas da terra amaldiçoada. Armas e soldados foram criados em meio a fogo, ódio e opressão. Seus pensamentos estavam em admirar o grande exército e não notara a presença de uma criatura tão poderosa em magia, quanto ele era nas artes da morte.

\- Como é belo o marchar da vitória, não é mesmo, general?

Saruman conseguiu surpreender o orc pálido, que responde sacando a sua enorme e grosseira espada. Provavelmente surgiu do nada, utilizando a magia dos Ístari. Num ato instintivo e, por que não dizer, de uma vontade latente de cortar o pescoço do mago, chegou a encostar a lâmina no pescoço de Saruman, mas interrompe o seu percurso, ao sentir uma força impedindo com que a lâmina faça o mínimo ferimento. Azog se afasta bruscamente do mago e rosna como um animal.

\- Não há necessidade para tanta violência, general! – diz o mago branco com sarcasmo – eu não sou o seu inimigo.

\- < _E também não é o meu amigo!_ > \- responde Azog em língua negra.

\- No entanto, estamos juntos pelo mesmo ideal.

O mago branco fecha a expressão em seu rosto, passando ao lado de Azog, para se aproximar até a borda do muro em ruínas da fortaleza. Assim que fixa os seus olhos logo abaixo de seus pés, no abismo onde marchava o enorme exército de criaturas desfiguradas e pesadamente armadas, seus olhos brilham. O rufar dos tambores deliciavam os seus ouvidos e o calor que subia das forjas incrustradas nas entranhas de Dol Guldur provocavam-no em uma sede implacável de sangue.

A ânsia pelo poder enlouquecera Saruman: ao assumir a liderança dos Ístari na Terra-média, uma sombra começou a crescer dentro de seu coração, consumindo-o dia após dia. Se ele parasse para pensar quando a sua ambição tomou força, ele não saberia responder, pois a memória dos dias em que ele carregava uma alma pronta a servir apenas aos Valar já não existia mais, apenas interessava a ele chegar ao topo de tudo, não importava a que preço.

\- O nosso exército está bem preparado, Azog?

O orc pálido se coloca ao lado de Saruman, deixando bem evidente a grande estatura perto do franzino senhor de branco.

\- < _Meu exército almeja o sangue dos seguidores de Eru, mago. Nossas armas são as mais letais deste maldito mundo e geramos, nas profundezas destas terras, os mais terríveis monstros de guerra que ninguém jamais viu. –_ apontou para o oeste a lâmina que estava implantada em seu braço direito, no lugar da sua mão _– Bolg comanda as tropas que sairão de Gundabad e levará os “Comedores de Terra” como reforço. Sim, estamos mais que preparados! Eu, particularmente, não vejo a hora de decepar a cabeça dos descendentes de Dúrin!_ >

\- Hum! – resmunga Saruman satisfeito – Aguardaremos, então, o caminhar dos dias, porque logo teremos um grande massacre nas planícies da fortaleza anã. É muito importante a vitória nesta batalha, general Azog, pois Erebor é um ponto estratégico para que o nosso senhor Sauron reacenda o seu poder sobre este mundo.

\- < _E a pedra Arken?_ >

Ao ouvir Azog indagar sobre a pedra, Saruman fecha os olhos e respira fundo, como se estivesse em transe. Após um minuto, abre novamente os olhos e diz:

\- Ainda permanece em Erebor, mas não está nas mãos da hobbit.

\- < _Isso significa que está com um dos anões?_ > \- diz Azog arregalando os pequenos olhos claros.

\- Possivelmente. E, pelo que pude vislumbrar em meu Palantír, os anões estão cercados por uma quantidade considerável de soldados élficos, e alguns poucos homens.

\- < _Um exército élfico??? > \- _indaga surpreso o orc pálido e, avançando sobre Saruman, continua a esbravejar _- <Mas você não disse que o nosso exército atacaria sem que eles percebessem? Como eles souberam de nossas movimentações?_>

Azog estava mais irritado do que o costume, mas Saruman continuava impassível.

\- Os nobres elfos e o soberano de Mirkwood também sabem manipular a magia telúrica deste mundo. Provavelmente sentiram a movimentação pela terra e pelo ar, pois as nossas ações são grandes e mobilizaram alguns elementos. Nosso senhor Sauron não está tão forte para conseguir ocultar com sua magia os movimentos do nosso exército. – Saruman dá um profundo suspiro e continua – precisamos ter mais um pouco de paciência, general, pois estamos com todas as cartas na manga e, além do mais, a hobbit está sob o poder do nosso senhor Sauron.

Ante o confuso olhar de Azog, Saruman dá as costas ao precipício de onde observava o exército orc e caminha para o interior das ruínas de Dol Guldur.

\- Preciso ir, pois Sauron me chama.

E antes que pudesse desaparecer nas sombras das paredes demolidas, Saruman volta-se mais uma vez para Azog.

\- Temos todas as condições para vencer essa batalha, Azog. Nosso exército é bem maior do que a dos elfos e a “arma” que eles possuíam jaz desacordada na cama do Rei de Erebor. Tenho plena confiança de que nos sairemos muito bem desta vez.

E enquanto observa a imagem do mago branco se dissipar na bruma da madrugada, Azog agarra o punho de sua espada, quase o esmaga e, mesmo com o sentimento de grande desconfiança que Saruman lhe inspirava, imaginou que poderia depositar todo o seu ódio e brutalidade nesta batalha, pois o que apenas lhe importava era a cabeça de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho e de seus sobrinhos. Assobiou para _Dam_ (1), a warg branca que lhe servia de montaria. Ela apareceu rosnando, com os afiados e grandes dentes à mostra e, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de submissão, aguardou que o seu senhor subisse em seu dorso. Desceram penhasco abaixo, para encontrar com o pavoroso exército de criaturas hediondas que marchava em direção à Montanha Solitária.

_________________________o0o0o0o0o0o0o____________________________

 

 

Era um lugar vazio e frio. Bella, ao abrir os olhos, sentia o granito duro e úmido em suas costas. Algumas tochas iluminavam o local e ela conseguiu enxergar, bem à sua frente, um grande trono de pedra, que estava vazio. Não haviam janelas ou alguma fresta onde ela poderia ter conhecimento se era dia ou noite. Um grito apavorante cortou o ambiente e penetrou como adagas nos ouvidos da hobbit. Um forte arrepio percorreu a sua espinha, pois era um grito desesperador. Mil coisas se passaram em sua cabeça, e nenhuma delas era alentadora. Tentou lembrar-se dos eventos anteriores e arrepiou-se ao se lembrar da horrenda imagem de Sauron, inflamando em chamas à sua frente. Deu alguns passos, para se certificar de que pisava realmente em um chão e, logo que comprovou a existência física do pavimento sob a sola de seus pés, sentiu uma presença pesada e opressora e, antes que ela pudesse virar o rosto para trás, uma voz melodiosa reverberou pelo recinto:

\- Eis a minha prisioneira mais ilustre! Enfim, você despertou!

A hobbit olhou para trás e viu um rapaz alto, com roupas do tecido mais luxuoso que já vira, e um rosto angelical lhe sorrindo. Seus longos cabelos era de um ruivo claro e suas feições eram mais refinadas do que a de qualquer elfo que Bella já conhecera. Era um belíssimo rapaz, mas de seus olhos brilhavam duas íris cor de fogo, que a amedrontou.

\- Imagino que você não conhecia a minha verdadeira forma(2), pirralha. – disse Sauron com sarcasmo, notando a expressão confusa no rosto da hobbit.

\- Eu... eu imaginei que fosse você, Sauron, mas você está tão... tão...

\- Belo? – interrompeu Sauron, rindo e se aproximando da hobbit –Muitas coisas não aparentam o que elas realmente são. Então isto comprova que eu sou verdadeiramente bonito e que todos devem me adorar! – finalizou ele, convencido.

\- Onde estou? – disparou Bella antes que aquela criatura alta e esguia pudesse se aproximar dela e, enquanto ele caminhava, ela notou o belo rosto de feições harmônicas, iluminado pelo fogo das tochas. Os olhos transpareciam uma leve perversidade, mas também irradiavam orgulho e vaidade.

\- Em Gundabad. Onde mais você poderia estar? – disse Sauron revirando os olhos para cima. – Aqui é o meu domínio, onde eu não me escondo e onde reponho minhas energias. Entretanto...

Sauron interrompeu o seu diálogo e agachou-se perante a hobbit, para olhá-la bem nos olhos dela. Bella sentiu uma imensa vontade de correr dali, mas ela deveria ser corajosa, pois lembrou-se de sua missão e da importância dela. Sentia um tremor da cabeça aos pés e respirava com dificuldade. A presença do Segundo Senhor do Escuro, embora envolta no corpo de um rapaz bonito, transmitia a ela uma aura negra e cheia de perversidade. Os gritos horrendos continuavam a soar e vinham de algum lugar do pavimento inferior.

\- Não tema. – disse Sauron, notando o pavor em Bella – Eu não farei nada de mal a você, porque eu preciso de algo que possui.

\- Eu não possuo nada, além da roupa do corpo  – Bella engoliu em seco, imaginando o que interessaria tanto a Sauron que ela possuía – Sou apenas uma simples hobbit do Condado.

\- É aí que você se engana! – diz Sauron, com um sorriso maléfico – É do seu poder que eu necessito. E não se faça de ignorante, porque eu sei que você está bem ciente de suas habilidades!

Sauron levanta-se e Bella não consegue desviar o olhar dele, deduzindo que já era do conhecimento dele que o anel ficara em Erebor, junto ao seu corpo desacordado.

\- Se é sobre o anel, não está comigo!

Bella endureceu a voz, para tentar intimidar Sauron. Entretanto, causa a ele uma reação que ela não esperava.

\- Oh, criança... – diz ele, rindo – O anel é apenas um mero objeto, um meio de abrigar todo o meu poder. Ele não serve para mais nada, agora. É você que me interessa!

\- EU??? – indaga Bella, chocada – Mas por que eu?

\- Porque o poder do anel está dentro de seu espírito! Antes de você cair num sono profundo, eu o transferi para você. Não preciso mais do anel.

A hobbit ficou estupefata. Sauron falava do anel com a maior naturalidade, como se ele próprio fosse o criador daquele objeto. E agora, além dos poderes que ela trazia dentro de si somava-se o da invisibilidade.

\- Quer dizer, então, que eu poderei ficar invisível sem colocar o anel no meu dedo?

\- A invisibilidade é apenas a ponta do iceberg, criatura! – respondeu Sauron, com um tom prepotente na voz – Todos os poderes que você possui serão potencializados quando usá-los, graças ao poder do anel! Você é uma arma muito poderosa agora, Bella! E este mundo estará aos meus pés quando você exibir todo o seu potencial.

 _Mas é óbvio que não!_ , pensou Bella, indignada, pois parecia a ela que poderia ainda decidir sobre os seus atos. Entretanto, lembrou-se do conselho de Thranduil, caso fosse capturada por Sauron. Ela deveria fingir submissão, o que ela odiava, mas precisaria engolir o seu orgulho e teimosia, para ganhar a confiança do Maiar.

\- Mas senhor – disse Bella – por que não usa este poder em si mesmo? O senhor é bem mais poderoso do que eu e unindo a força do anel em sua vontade, o senhor não seria bem mais eficiente do que a mim?

Bella, na realidade, desejava extrair informações de seu raptor, encontrar – embora fosse aparentemente impossível – um ponto fraco naquela criatura tão maligna. Mas ela acreditava, lá no fundo de seu coração, que a maldade sempre tinha um ponto fraco.

\- De fato, criatura, eu sou mais poderoso do que você. Mas eu ainda estou repondo as minas forças. A queda de Númenor me consumiu muito...

Bella prestou toda a atenção que podia nas palavras de Sauron, a fim de captar algum deslize.

\- E é por isso que usarei-a para os meus propósitos! Seu poder, unido com a do anel, exterminará toda a criação de Eru! Quero preparar o terreno para a volta do meu senhor Morgoth, e então dominaremos o mundo!

Bella ficou horrorizada com tais palavras, mas manteve a postura. Era difícil ser o que ela não era, mas tudo para salvar o seu mundo.

\- Então, me desculpe a audácia, mestre. Seremos eu, Morgoth e o senhor que dominaremos o mundo, não é mesmo?

Sauron levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Era, realmente, uma audácia o que ela estava propondo, mas se ele se colocasse contra Bella, era bem possível que ela se revidaria contra ele. E Sauron não estava ainda no auge de seu poder destrutivo.

\- Er... Sim! Sim, é lógico! Você será merecedora de uma parte deste mundo, além de escravizar quantas criaturas quiserem! Repartiremos o nosso poder para conquistar, primeiramente, a Terra-média, e depois toda Arda!

Mas Sauron não era bobo. Ele desconfiava de Bella e imaginava que, em algum momento, ela o trairia.

O que estava acontecendo era que, tanto Bella quanto Sauron, estudavam um ao outro. Os dois eram poderosos e espertos, mas tinham diferentes ideais e ambos imaginavam que um não resistiria mais ao outro no final de tudo. Era uma luta entre poderes ocultos, muita estratégia e estudo psicológico. Bella nunca imaginou que a batalha chegaria a esse ponto.

\- Bella – dirigiu-se Sauron, com voz suave à hobbit – seja minha serva! Eu prometo que vou intervir junto à Morgoth, assim que ele voltar, e repartiremos a glória! Não posso exigir de você, pois eu sei que ainda tem um cisco de bondade em seu coração.

Aquilo solapou em parte o raciocínio que Bella tinha feito de Sauron.

\- Não resista – continuou ele, aproximando-se novamente da hobbit – e tudo se sairá melhor do que você imagina!

A hobbit encarou o rosto de feições encantadoras e tremeu. Ele parecia um ser divino, quase um Vala, se é que os Valar realmente apresentassem esse tipo de beleza. O poder de persuasão dele era muito forte. Sauron tocava o queixo da hobbit com o seu dedo indicador, como se sustentasse o rosto dela para que pudesse fixar o olhar flamejante nos olhos âmbar da hobbit.

\- Esses olhos... – sussurrou Sauron, e Bella jurou a si mesma que a criatura à sua frente estava sucumbindo a uma espécie de encanto que ela, inconscientemente, exercera sobre ele – o poder que está por trás desses olhos... Ninguém faz idéia do que você encerra neles! Nem mesmo o meu senhor Morgoth possuía tal força!

Bella franziu o cenho, confusa. Mas ao fixar mais os seus olhos nos do maiar, ela conseguiu ver no fundo deles calamidade e destruição. Essa visão que Bella teve da verdadeira essência de Sauron aconteceu em frações de segundos e a hobbit, que estava prestes a cair em uma espécie de encantamento devido ao poder de persuasão que Sauron exercia sobre ela, recuou. Entretanto, ela não deixou transparecer o seu choque ante à terrível visão e se segurou contornando a situação:

\- Senhor, eu não consigo resistir à sua magnitude... seja o que for o que tenho dentro de mim, que não consigo notar, pertence totalmente ao senhor. A minha alma está entregue à sua vontade!

Mas no fundo de sua alma, Bella pensava exatamente o contrário.

\- Não sei por que eu não consigo acreditar em você, hobbitzinha.

Bella gelou ao ouvir isso. O ex-maiar continuou:

\- Você é muito inteligente e poderosa, Belladonna Baggins, e foi instruída por guardiões muito eficientes. Mas também imagino que a minha aparência pode convencer até o mais cético dos filhos de Eru. Você precisará me provar que está falando a verdade.

Bella engoliu em seco, mas não perdeu a postura.

\- E o que deseja que eu faça, mestre?

Sauron sorri de canto e seus olhos brilham ao ouvir isso de Bella. Levantando-se, ele cruza os braços e diz, num tom sinistro:

\- Tenho uma tarefa muito especial para você, minha querida.

 

________________________________o0o0o0o0o______________________________

 

 

Bifur desceu as escadarias da torre de vigia, entrou no pátio interno da fortaleza de Erebor e caminhou mais alguns passos até chegar à uma bica d´água, a fim de matar a sua sede. Após se saciar, entrou em passos apertados por entre duas colunas gigantescas de granito verde-escuro e se afundou pelo imenso corredor do Salão dos Reis.  A partir dali ele escolheu uma das pequenas vias que o levaria a infinitas escadarias, em direção ao subterrâneo da fortaleza. Escolheu a escadaria mais estreita e iniciou uma longa descida até entrar por uma porta de madeira, abrindo-a. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a suavemente.

A sala era pequena e sem luz, mas Bifur tateou o ar em meio à escuridão e só parou quando os seus dedos encontraram uma tocha de betume apagada. Tirou de seu bolso uma pederneira. Bateu uma contra a outra bem próximas do betume da tocha, até causar algumas faíscas. Após algumas tentativas, conseguiu acender a tocha e, só então, Bifur colocou-a em um suporte na parede. Então sentou-se no chão da pequena sala e começou a tatear algo dentro de seu casaco. Retirou uma pedra do tamanho de seu pulso fechado, e com intenso brilho próprio.

Após admirá-la por algum tempo, Bifur guarda a pedra e relembra a ocasião a qual conseguiu apanhá-la para si.

 

_Bella estava desacordada e muito machucada, pois lutara com bravura contra o dragão Smaug. Thorin ordenara a ele e a Bofur que a levassem para o Quarto Real, a fim de que Óin pudesse tratá-la e curar as suas feridas. Bifur carregava a hobbit por baixo dos braços enquanto Bofur a segurava pelas pernas. No entanto, Bifur toca sem querer em um dos bolsos do casaco da hobbit, notando algo rígido por entre os tecidos, próximo ao coração dela. Óin e Bofur não perceberam a perturbação do primo e o mesmo não deu nenhum alarde, deixando para descobrir o que era aquilo para depois._

_Assim que os anões entraram no Quarto Real e a colocaram na grande cama de carvalho, que estava intacta, Bifur esperou os seus primos desviarem suas atenções para que pudesse colocar sua mão no bolso do casaco da hobbit e, assim que Óin chamou Bofur num canto para conversar, Bifur pediu licença a Bella mentalmente e, com delicadeza, apanhou o objeto no bolso interno do casaco da hobbit. Sentiu a espinha gelar quando viu uma pedra de brilho intenso e próprio surgir  para fora do bolso do casaco. Bifur arregalou os olhos e, concluindo que aquela era a Pedra Arken, apanhou-a rapidamente e a colocou no bolso de suas vestes. Logo depois, Bofur retirou-se do quarto e Óin aproximou-se da cama onde tinham acabado de colocar Bella desacordada. O anão curandeiro estranhou a expressão assustada de Bifur, que ainda estava ao lado da cama._

_\- O que houve, Bifur??? Viu um espectro, por um acaso?_

_Bifur olhou rapidamente para um lado e para o outro, sem movimentar a cabeça, como se estivesse encontrando uma resposta e, então, começou a grunhir e a gesticular desesperadamente. Óin ficou aturdido com a reação do anão e, suspirando, concluiu:_

_\- Onde é que eu estou com a cabeça? Esqueci que o único a lhe entender é Bofur! É inútil tentar me explicar qualquer coisa, eu sinto muito!_

_Então Bifur cessa os movimentos frenéticos e Óin o dispensa:_

_\- Pode sair, Bifur! Preciso examinar Bella e seria ideal que não houvesse mais ninguém dentro deste quarto. Obrigado!_

_Bifur se retira, aliviado por não precisar explicar nada para ninguém, mas muito preocupado e assustado, pois ele tinha acabado de tirar do bolso do casaco de Bella a Pedra Arken. Ficou imaginando o porque de ela ter retido a pedra com ela e não ter contado nada a Thorin. Resolveu guardar este segredo para si mesmo, até que Bella acordasse. Ele sabia que ela tinha uma boa razão para fazer isso, pois Bella não trairia Thorin e nem o povo de Dúrin. Ela era boa demais para isso._

 

 

Bifur estava apreensivo. Mil e um pensamentos passavam por aquela cabeça que tinha uma lâmina de machado cravada. Dentro daquele quartinho escuro, iluminado apenas com o fogo da tocha de betume, Bifur rezava a Mahal para Bella se restabelecesse o mais rápido possível. Guardou de volta a Pedra Arken dentro do bolso de seu casaco e levantou-se, a fim de ir até a cozinha, onde Bombur preparava uma sopa de legumes. Concluiu que a sua fome estava na mesma proporção de suas preocupações com a sua recente descoberta e achou melhor resolver o problema mais fácil primeiro, para depois pensar no que faria com a Pedra Arken. Ouviu a barriga roncar novamente. Estava com uma fome do tamanho dos portões de Erebor e isto fez com que ele se esquecesse momentaneamente daquele contratempo. Precisava comer e se surpreendeu que, mesmo depois de tantos anos longe da fortaleza, ainda se lembrava do caminho até a cozinha do palácio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> (1) Dam (língua negra) – Calamidade
> 
> (2) Sauron se apresenta a Bella na forma de Annatar (O Senhor dos Presentes). No Silmarillion, Sauron viveu entre os Númenorianos, depois de capturado pelo Rei de Númenor. Sauron tornou-se belo e apresentável àquele povo, bajulou e presenteou os nobres e o Rei, a fim de manipulá-los e fazer com que os homens daquela ilha declarassem guerra aos Valar. Entretanto, com a destruição de Númenor, Sauron não podia mais sustentar a beleza que possuía, pois perdeu a sua forma física após o ataque dos Valar na ilha, além de perder todas as suas forças. O que vimos neste trecho é que Sauron, através de Magia Negra, se apresentava como Annatar para Bella, para que a seduzisse e a manipulasse.


	34. Acerto de contas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, gentchy!
> 
> Este capítulo é mais curtinho do que o costume, mas não menos importante.
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Bjos da Cris <3<3<3

_\- Thorin! É melhor você vir para a muralha! Agora!_

_\- Nâo irei sair daqui, Dwalin! – resmungou Thorin – Não posso abandonar Bella._

_\- Mas é melhor você vir, porque neste exato momento, Thranduil, Gandalf e o novo senhor de Valle está lá embaixo, nos portões, aguardando para um diálogo com o rei de Erebor._

_Thorin arregala os olhos. Ele como soberano deveria ser responsável também pela sua companhia e eles estavam sofrendo grande risco de terem a sua fortaleza invadida pelo exército élfico. Não seria justo, também, dar a vitória de bandeja àqueles elfos exibidos da floresta._

_\- Balin, chame Óin para ficar com Bella! Dwalin, onde está a minha espada?_

 

 

__________________________________o0o0o0o0o_____________________________

 

 

Ao chegar na muralha oeste da fortaleza, Thorin avista o exército élfico em suas armaduras douradas, da mesma forma de quando chegaram há uma semana atrás. Não era um dos maiores exércitos que ele já vira, mas era muito bem armado e organizado. À frente dos pelotões, Bard e Thranduil estavam em cima de suas montarias, aguardando-o. Gandalf estava a alguns metros atrás do Rei Élfico e do Senhor de Valle.

Lá embaixo, Bard e Thranduil avista o grupo de anões despontando das muralhas, todos com cara de poucos amigos. Mas não havia nada que obstruísse a passagem para o interior da fortaleza, como se eles não tivessem se preparado para uma guerra. Mas, em se tratando de anões, seria bom tomar muito cuidado.

\- Viemos em paz, ó Rei de Erebor! – bradou Bard, ao avistar Thorin, rodeado por todos os anões da ompanhia.

\- E o que vocês querem de nós? – respondeu Thorin, desconfiado.

\- Queremos a nossa parte do tesouro! – disse Bard – E se me permite perguntar, onde está a sua coroa?

\- Eu não preciso de coroa para reinar! Minha presença entre o meu povo já basta!

Thranduil e Bard se entreolham, aturdidos. Gandalf, não tira os olhos de Thorin, como se analisasse a alma do anão, mesmo à longa distância.

\- Não me parece que ele esteja afetado pela doença do dragão. – sussurrou Thranduil a Bard – Confesso que eu esperava uma certa resistência dele acerca do ouro.

Bard concorda e imagina que seria mais fácil negociar com Thorin, já que não havia sinais de que estivesse afetado pela doença do dragão.

\- E então, majestade? – diz Bard em voz alta – Dará a nossa parte do tesouro?

Thorin não responde. Imagina que, permitindo que o ouro fosse devolvido a elfos e homens, seria aberto um precedente: a busca de Thranduil por Bella. Além do mais, faltava algo no seu tesouro, um aparato tão valioso quanto todo o ouro e jóias encerrados no subterrâneo da fortaleza. A Pedra Arken estava perdida e, sem aquela jóia na cabeceira de seu trono, não se consolidaria o seu poder sobre o povo de Erebor e de outros povos anões. Haveria o risco de Dáin Pé-de-Ferro, seu primo e rei das Colinas de Ferro, reivindicar o trono, já que em poder e sem a Pedra Arken, Thorin seria considerado um igual em comparação com o primo. Os anões da Companhia, que estavam todos juntos na muralha, estranharam a hesitação de seu Rei.

\- Tio! – exclamou Fili em voz baixa – o que está acontecendo? Não quer devolver a parte deles no tesouro?

\- Eu não posso selar um acordo com eles, agora.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Balin, ao ouvir a resposta de Thorin a seu sobrinho.

Thorin pensou em dizer que usaria o tempo a seu favor, a fim de pensar em algo e aplacar a ira de Thranduil, mas imaginou que o seu sobrinho e Balin os viriam como um fraco e que estaria com medo da vingança do Rei Élfico. Viu os segundos passarem os quais, para ele, pareciam horas. Até que uma voz solene corta o silêncio na Montanha Solitária.

\- REI DE EREBOR! ONDE ESTÁ A HOBBIT?

Era Thranduil.

Thorin imaginou que precisava resolver esse imbróglio, e o mais rápido possível. Entretanto, ele não queria fazer isso na frente dos outros da sua Companhia. Era imprescindível para os anões a fama de teimosos e belicosos – o que, de fato, eram - mas nesse caso, esta “fachada” não poderia ser aplicada a ele naquele momento. Era a vida de Bella que estava em jogo e depois dos últimos acontecimentos, Thorin concluiu que a ajuda dos elfos seria bem-vinda, pois a medicina élfica era considerada a mais poderosa na Terra-média. Não poderia descartar a ajuda deles, mas o seu orgulho não permitia a ele decidir isso tão facilmente. Após pensar por mais algum tempo, ele se esgueirou no parapeito da muralha, e bradou:

\- Ela está conosco!

\- E onde ela está? Eu quero vê-la! – respondeu o Rei Élfico

\- Não se preocupe, Rei Thranduil! – bradou Thorin - Ela está bem!

Os anões da Companhia não estavam entendendo o que Thorin queria com todo aquele diálogo.

\- Quanto ao tesouro – continuou Thorin – mandarei um mensageiro para propor os termos para o resgate das partes! Amanhã você terá a minha resposta!

E sumiu das vistas de todos, seguido pelos outros anões.

Lá embaixo, Thranduil sentia a desconfiança crescer em seu coração. Bard também estranhava a incomum gentileza de Thorin e Gandalf, próximo dos guardas, imaginou que o Rei Anão estava em grandes dificuldades.

\- Ele está escondendo algo de nós. – disse Bard – e não é o tesouro.

\- Ele apenas confirmou as minhas suspeitas de que algo de ruim aconteceu a Bella – concluiu Thranduil, prestes a irar-se.

\- Mas ele disse que mandaria um mensageiro. – disse Bard – Quem sabe ele trará algumas notícias que respondam as nossas dúvidas?

\- Quem sabe? – devolveu o Rei Élfico dando o comando a seu alce, para dar meia volta – Eu não vejo a hora de ouvir o que este mensageiro tem a nos dizer.

 

 

_________________________________o0o0o0o0o_______________________________

 

 

A noite caiu no acampamento em meio às ruínas de Valle. Na tenda do Rei Élfico, Thranduil, Bard e Gandalf aguardavam o mensageiro de Thorin.

\- Com certeza, ele está escondendo algo de nós! – disse Gandalf, ao ouvir o relato de Bard – Eu temo por Bella, pois não consigo sentir a aura dela.

\- Será que aconteceu o pior, e Thorin teme pela ira de Lorde Thranduil? – indagou Bard, apreensivo.

\- Não creio que ela esteja morta. – disse Thranduil, antes que Gandalf pudesse responder – Eu também não sinto mais a força da aura dela, mas ainda existe um mínimo pulso de vida que vem de Erebor.

\- Ela está nas sombras do Palácio de Mandos. – completou Gandalf.

\- O que é que isto significa? – pergunta Bard, um tanto confuso.

\- Significa que ela está entre a vida e a morte, num estado de agonia. – respondeu Gandalf – e o que eu temo é onde a alma dela possa estar, já que ela não entrou nos domínios de Námo(1).

De repente, um enorme corvo, mais negro do que a mais escura das noites, entra voando pela tenda do Rei Élfico. Os guardas que estavam do lado de fora assustam-se e entram imediatamente para tentar afugentar a ave, pois ela era quase do tamanho de um falcão. Mas Gandalf os detém:

\- Deixem o corvo em paz! É Röac, o Rei dos corvos de Erebor!

Thranduil confirma, em sindarin, a ordem de Gandalf aos seus guardas e, dirigindo se ao Cinzento, diz:

\- Ele deve ser o mensageiro a quem Thorin se referiu.

Os guardas retornam aos seus postos e o grande corvo pousa na cabeceira da grande cadeira de carvalho de Thranduil. O mago se aproxima da ave, que trazia em sua pata, um pergaminho enrolado. Ao abri-lo, depara-se com as escritas Khuzdul dos anões, e começa a lê-lo para si.

\- O que é que diz na mensagem? – indaga Bard.

Gandalf respira fundo e, dirigindo-se a Thranduil, diz:

\- Ele quer que eu e você nos encontremos com ele na fortaleza de Erebor.

Thranduil franze a testa.

\- Deve ser uma armadilha!

\- Não, não é! – corta Gandalf – Aqui ele diz que precisa muito de minha e da ajuda do povo élfico para salvar Bella. Ele nos aguarda nesta madrugada no corredor do portão lateral da fortaleza.

O coração do Rei Élfico pára de bater num segundo.

\- Eu deveria imaginar! – diz Thranduil alterado – Aquele anão...

\- Thranduil! – repreende Gandalf – Não é hora para ataques de ira! É preciso estar com os pés no chão neste momento! Já deve ter sido duro para ele, como anão, admitir que precisa de nossa ajuda e, ainda por cima, da _sua_ ajuda!

\- Ele está desesperado. – pensou Bard, em voz alta.

\- Exatamente! – disse Gandalf – E eu creio que ele fez isso escondido do resto de sua Companhia, pois teme que os outros não entendam a necessidade que ele tem para salvar Bella a qualquer custo. É por isso que ele preferiu enviar Röac, ao invés de fechar um acordo na frente de todos. Os anões são criaturas muito orgulhosas, ainda mais quando a ajuda pode vir apenas dos elfos, e para Thorin chegar a este ponto, é por que ele está muito aflito.

\- Pois bem! O que é que estamos esperando? – brada Thranduil visivelmente irritado e dirigindo-se à porta da tenda – Galion! A minha armadura!

 

_________________________________o0o0o0o0o0o_____________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Námo – Vala que dirige a casa de Mandos, onde as almas dos elfos, hobbits e anões vão após a morte, até o dia do julgamento final.


	35. O genuíno brilho da esperança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oie, meus queridos leitores!  
> É com grande alegria que posto mais um capítulo desta fic.  
> Qualquer dúvida, não hesitem em me perguntar. Terei o maior prazer em respondê-los!  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Bjos da Cris <3<3<3

Gandalf ainda tinha a carta de Thorin em mãos, quando ele e Thranduil alcançaram o portão lateral para o interior da fortaleza de Erebor, o mesmo o qual Balin e o restante da Companhia entraram antes de expulsar Smaug da Montanha Solitária.

\- Bem... vejamos... – murmurou Gandalf, entrando pela escuridão do corredor de pedra bruta. Ele estava com o seu cajado aceso, para enxergar a carta que continha instruções para que o Cinzento e o Rei Élfico pudessem encontrar o Rei Anão no interior da fortaleza, e em segredo – Neste ponto em que estamos a carta diz que devemos descer uma escadaria à esquerda, e depois devemos seguir em linha reta até o...

De repente, Gandalf sente a mão de Thranduil em seu braço, o que segurava a carta de Thorin, interrompendo o mago e chamando a sua atenção:

\- Não precisaremos mais da carta, _curunír_ (1).

O soberano de Mirkwood o interrompera, pois a cem metros e bem no final do corredor avistara a luz de uma tocha e seus olhos aguçados viram que era Thorin quem os aguardava. Os primeiros passos ao encontro do Rei Anão foram dados por Thranduil, seguido de Gandalf que estava aflito, pois temia que o Rei Élfico fizesse algo ruim.

Thranduil sentia o coração na boca, pois estava prestes a saber o que realmente ocorrera com Bella. Mas desconfiado como era, não tirou a mão do punho de uma de suas espadas, ainda temeroso de que ele e Gandalf pudessem estar indo em direção a uma armadilha. E quando se aproximavam de Thorin, que permanecia em postura ereta, mas com a expressão cansada, Thranduil diminuiu a velocidade até parar de caminhar.

\- Antes de eu levá-los até Bella – disse Thorin quando o elfo e o mago se aproximaram dele – eu preciso esclarecer algo.

Thranduil semicerra os olhos, receoso do que estava para ouvir. Gandalf, olhando de soslaio para o Rei Élfico e depois prestando atenção ao Rei Anão, tomou a dianteira:

\- Pois diga, Thorin!

\- Seja o que for que concluírem quando a verem – Thorin respira fundo antes de continuar – quero que saibam que eu fiz de tudo para salvá-la.

Um misto de ódio e agonia transborda o peito do Rei Élfico.

\- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA, ANÃO? – Thranduil já retirava uma de suas espadas da bainha e Thorin, vendo o que o Rei Élfico estava prestes a fazer, também empunha a sua bruta e pesada espada.

\- Tenha calma, majestades! – Gandalf entrou no meio dos dois, arriscando a sua pele, pois se alguém tentasse golpear o outro, ele seria atingido – Thranduil! Guarde a sua espada!

\- ELE A MATOU! – bradou Thranduil, irado e sentindo a mão de Gandalf contra o seu peito, comprimindo-o, pois estava prestes a avançar em Thorin  – Eu sabia que eu não deveria confiar nele!

\- EU NÃO A MATEI, ELFO! – respondeu Thorin, igualmente alterado – Por Mahal, não imaginam o estado que eu me encontro! Você! – e aponta o dedo para Gandalf – É tudo culpa sua! Eu avisei que não deveria ter levado Bella conosco!

Gandalf engole em seco. _Por Eru, o que é que deu errado?_ , pensou o mago, sentindo-se inseguro.

\- Ela não está morta! – insistiu Thorin, fixando suas íris intensamente azuis novamente em Thranduil – Não vou dizer mais nada até que vocês a vejam. Sigam-me!

Thorin segue na frente, descendo as escadarias, rumo a uma escuridão quase sólida. Respirando fundo várias vezes para se controlar, Thranduil o segue. O Rei Élfico não fazia mais questão de ocultar a sua natureza colérica, incomum em elfos na segunda era. Gandalf apaga a luz de seu cajado e também começa a descer as escadas e, sempre atento àqueles dois cabeças quentes, também segurava o punho de sua Glamdring.

Foi um longo caminho que percorreram em silêncio. Não havia um ruído sequer naquela parte da fortaleza. Gandalf calculou que eles estavam passando por baixo do salão do tesouro de Erebor, pois assim que a escadaria terminou, percorreram um longo corredor, frio e silencioso como uma tumba, até que começaram a subir uma nova escadaria, desta vez mais larga e iluminada. Assim que avistaram uma luz no final do caminho, Thorin deposita a tocha que segurava em um suporte de ferro na parede e segue adiante, sempre seguido pelos outros dois. Ao atingirem o último degrau da escadaria, depararam-se com uma antecâmara, onde havia uma rústica porta de carvalho fechada com pesados trincos de ferro.

\- Esperem um minuto. – disse Thorin, abrindo as trancas e tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Abriu uma fresta da porta e passou o corpo por ela, fechando-a em seguida. Não demorou nem um minuto e o Rei Anão retorna, acenando com a mão para que Gandalf e Thranduil entrassem no recinto.

Assim que os dois ultrapassam a grossa soleira, percebem que estavam dentro de um grande quarto de dormir. A porta pela qual passaram tinha uma pesada tapeçaria acima do batente, para escondê-la quando estivesse fechada. Era uma passagem secreta. O quarto era todo revestido de gigantes blocos de granito bruto, mas estava aquecido, pois havia uma grande lareira acesa no recinto. Haviam algumas tochas acesas e suspensas nas paredes, para iluminar o quarto que, devido a sua amplitude, estava à meia luz. Thranduil passou os olhos por todo o local, até que avistou uma grande cama de carvalho, onde sua cabeceira era entalhada ricamente com belas figuras de flores. E ele viu Bella deitada ali.

\- Eru grandioso! – suspirou Thranduil, aproximando se como um raio até a cama – Bella!

A expressão do Rei Élfico passou de enfurecido para angustiado em uma fração de segundos. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e colocou a sua mão enluvada na testa da hobbit. Ela aparentava estar adormecida, com uma expressão pacífica, entretanto a pele era fria e cinzenta, os lábios não tinham cor e haviam pequenas gotículas de suor em seu rosto. Gandalf também aproximou-se rapidamente e inclinou-se do outro lado da cama, muito preocupado.

\- Por Nienna! Pobre Bella! – exclamou o mago, enternecido.

\- O que aconteceu com ela? – indagou Thranduil voltando o rosto para Thorin.

O anão jurou que viu as lágrimas nos olhos do elfo, refletido pela luz das tochas.

\- Ela estava lutando contra Smaug. – disse Thorin, desolado – Ela ficou invisível, de repente, e eu apenas a ouvi gemer. Então ela apareceu na minha frente muito machucada, carregando a escama do dragão, e desmaiou.

\- Invisível??? – indagou Thranduil, confuso, para logo depois indagar sobre outro assunto – Escama? Mas que escama?

\- Esta aqui. – Thorin tirou de seu bolso a Escama Negra e estendeu-a a Thranduil. Este ficou estupefato ao ver a escama, pois concluiu que Bella fora muito corajosa para conseguir arrancar um pedaço da escama do peito de Smaug. O Rei Élfico levanta-se e apanha a Escama Negra das mãos de Thorin.

\- Eu não quero nem imaginar o que ela passou para conseguir isto. – disse Thranduil, penoso.

\- Não queira. – respondeu Thorin – Ela foi muito além de suas capacidades. E eu estou desolado porque estou perdendo a minha noiva e não sei mais o que fazer.

\- Agora eu posso ver que você não teve culpa nisto – concluiu Thranduil, cabisbaixo e envergonhado por acusar Thorin injustamente

\- Com efeito – disse Gandalf, tocando o pulso de Bella e examinando o seu rosto – a culpa de Bella estar deste jeito não é de Thorin. E também não é de Smaug.

Os dois reis olham espantandos para o Cinzento. Até um segundo atrás eles acreditavam que Bella estava daquele jeito devido aos ferimentos causados por Smaug.

\- Thorin, você disse que ela estava invisível, e que depois ela apareceu. – indagou Gandalf, dando a volta pela cama até chegar em frente ao anão – Por um acaso ela carregava algum objeto diferente? Como um anel, por exemplo?

Thorin coloca a mão no bolso de seu casaco de couro e retira o anel que Bella carregava antes de perder os sentidos. Estende-o aos presentes, os quais arregalam os olhos.

\- O UM ANEL! – exclamou Thranduil, lívido.

\- O anel de... Sauron??? – indaga Thorin mais espantado ainda, quase deixando o anel cair de sua mão – Por Mahal grandioso! Bella carregava isto o tempo todo???

\- Minha nossa! – bradou Gandalf, apanhando o anel das mãos de Thorin para, em seguida, estampar no rosto uma expressão confusa – Você... mas como... Você não sentiu nada diferente ao segurar este anel, Thorin?

\- Deixando a parte que estou extremamente deprimido por ver minha noiva todos os dias desta forma... eu não sinto nada diferente.

Gandalf sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés. Era um milagre Thorin não ser atingindo pelo efeito do Um Anel.

\- A Escama Negra, Gandalf. – disse Thranduil – Ela protegeu Thorin da maldição do dragão e, conseqüentemente, dos efeitos do Um.

\- Mas não é só isso. – devolveu o mago – Eu deveria estar sentindo os efeitos do anel também, já que estou o segurando em minha mão.

Gandalf coloca o anel entre o seu polegar e indicador e levanta-o acima de sua cabeça, para examinar melhor o objeto dourado.

\- Não foi a Escama Negra.  – continuou o Cinzento - Este anel perdeu o seu efeito, o que é de se surpreender demasiadamente!

\- Será possível que Bella conseguiu anular o efeito do Um? – perguntou Thranduil, aproximando-se de Gandalf.

\- Eu não apostaria nisso. – respondeu o mago, cada vez mais preocupado - Os poderes do Um foram transportados para outro lugar. Mas devemos nos preocupar agora com a saúde de nossa hobbit!

\- E foi por isso que eu os trouxe aqui – disse Thorin a Gandalf, com a voz embargada – Você pode curá-la?

O Cinzento apiedou-se de Thorin pois, de fato, o anão estava desesperado. O outrora Thorin Escudo de Carvalho agora era um pedaço de farrapo, entregue à tristeza e que estava apelando por ajuda até para os seus antagônicos vizinhos de território, os elfos da floresta de Mirkwood. Thranduil, por sua vez, convencera-se de que o atual estado de Bella não era culpa do anão, e também ficou muito entristecido ao ver Bella tão doente e com a expressão tão imperturbável em seu rosto adormecido e sentiu como se um aguilhão trespassasse o seu coração. Era a terceira vez, em sua longa vida de elfo, que Thranduil sentia a dor da perda. Mas logo lembrou-se de que a hobbit ainda vivia. Por um fio de vida, mas ela ainda estava viva.

Gandalf aproximou-se de Bella novamente e, com o seu cajado nas mãos, passou-o por todo o corpo da hobbit. A ponta do cajado começou a iluminar-se e a piscar intensamente.

\- Ela está sob o efeito de magia negra... – disse Gandalf, continuando com o seu exame – É uma magia muito poderosa! E vem de Gundabad!

Logo Thorin e Thranduil viram o mago se agitar. Seja lá o que fosse que estava em Bella, começava a afetar a magia de Gandalf. De um tom azul claro, a luz do cajado do Cinzento começava a ficar em cor de fogo. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés e agarrava o cajado com ambas as mãos. De repente, uma abóbada de fogo circundou Bella e, como uma explosão, espalhou uma luz intensa no quarto, jogando Gandalf, Thorin e Thranduil contra as paredes, para depois caírem desfalecidos no chão. E então a luz de fogo se apagou instantaneamente, deixando o quarto novamente na penumbra das tochas e lareira acesas.

\- Aaaarrrgghh... – gemia Thorin, sentindo dores por todo o corpo e tentando se levantar do chão. Abriu os olhos na direção da cama, preocupado com o estado de Bella, pois acreditava que ela também tinha sido afetada pela explosão.

Mas ela continuava como estava: inerte, fria e deitada na grande cama de carvalho. Nada havia ocorrido com ela.

Thranduil também estava se recuperando da explosão e levantou-se com dificuldade do chão. Olhou para a cama e disse, espantado:

\- A explosão veio de Bella!

Gandalf foi o último a se levantar. Apoiado em seu cajado, ergueu-se e começou a se aproximar da cama.

\- Ela está tomada pela magia negra do Um Anel! Ele a “protege” de corpo e alma!

\- Não estou entendendo, mago. – disse Thorin aflito, aproximando-se novamente da cama. Mas assim que estende a mão para tocar em Bella, algo o empurra para trás com força – Mas... o que está acontecendo???

Gandalf, ao ver o que tinha ocorrido com Thorin, aproxima-se da cama e estende a mão. Sente algo o impedindo de avançar e tocar em Bella. Com uma expressão de grande surpresa, conclui:

\- O corpo de Bella está protegido pelo anel, mas a sua alma está com Sauron.

\- O QUÊ??? – indagaram aturdidos Thranduil e Thorin.

\- Era o que eu temia! – continuou Gandalf, percorrendo o quarto todo, aparentando estar perdido – A alma de Bella está nas sombras do Palácio de Mandos, sem a proteção de Námo e de outro Vala qualquer.

\- Ela está em uma espécie de limbo. – completa Thranduil, desolado.

\- Pois se é Sauron quem está por trás disto tudo – diz Thorin, começando a ficar irritado – eu vou acabar com isto!

Então o Rei Anão avança com sua grande espada em punho até a grande cama de carvalho e começa a desferir golpes no campo de proteção que a circundava. A cada golpe dado, imensas faíscas de fogo saíam e clarões ofuscantes brilhavam em todo o quarto. Thorin urrava a cada pancada desferida. Ficou agindo desta forma durante poucos minutos, até que desistiu de cansaço, pois estava fraco por não comer há dias.

\- Não adianta, Rei Thorin – disse Thranduil aproximando-se do anão – não serão nossas espadas que quebrarão este feitiço.

Thorin apóia as mãos nos joelhos, a ponto de desmaiar de exaustão.

\- Eu falhei... falhei miseravelmente! – exclamou o Rei Anão, frustrado – Não sou digno de viver... com ela! Prometi, perante Mahal, que eu a protegeria e daria a minha vida por ela...

\- Não se torture, Rei Thorin de Erebor! – alarmou Thranduil ao anão – Você é sim, digno dela, porque ela o escolheu!

Thranduil coloca a sua mão no ombro de Thorin, para tentar consolá-lo.

\- Eu também perdi minhas amadas, e pensei não ser mais digno de sequer retornar às Terras Imortais. Mas Eru me deu uma segunda chance ao colocá-la em meu caminho.

Thorin endireita o seu corpo, chocado com a declaração do Rei Élfico.

\- Então... você também está amando Bella? É por isso então o carinho excessivo por ela?

\- Não é esse tipo de amor que você está imaginando – responde Thranduil, rindo melancolicamente – Bella abriga, em seu franzino corpo, a alma de minha filha. Os olhos âmbar de Bella são de Nimmeth, minha filha que foi capturada pelos orcs há centenas de anos atrás.

\- E tanto Nimmeth quanto Bella, que são o mesmo espírito, carrega um poder incalculável. – intervém Gandalf, postando-se ao lado do Rei Élfico – Ela não é um Maiar, tampouco um Valar, mas um espírito evoluído que Eru Ilúvatar enviou para salvar o nosso mundo.

\- Mahal grandioso... – suspira Thorin, estupefato com as novas informações - Mas por que ela? Ele poderia ter escolhido alguém da minha raça, ou entre os homens... ou até da raça dos elfos! Mas hobbits...?! Eles são tão frágeis e acomodados. E Bella é tão delicada como uma flor da montanha.

\- _“Até mesmo a menor das criaturas pode mudar o curso da história”(2)_. – disse Gandalf, passando a mão em sua têmpora, para arrumar os fios grisalhos que teimavam em cair no seu enrugado rosto. – Eu ouvi uma vez esta frase cheia de sentido, e acredito que Eru escolhera Bella porque ele sabe de suas capacidades muito mais do que todos nós. Nem os Valar conhece os mais profundos propósitos de Ilúvatar, e não cabe a nós questioná-lo.

\- Precisamos pensar em como libertar Bella desta magia nefasta, ao invés de questionar o Criador – cutucou Thranduil – Galadriel ainda está marchando em direção a Erebor e, pelas minhas contas, ela chegará daqui a dois dias. Preciso voltar para o acampamento. Eu ainda pressinto um grande mal se aproximando, além deste que está ao redor de Bella.

\- E eu ficarei aqui, vigiando-a e tentando reverter este quadro angustiante. – respondeu Gandalf – Vá, Rei Thranduil! E que Eru lhe proteja!

Logo após a bênção de Gandalf, Thranduil vira-se para Thorin.

\- Mandarei Aerdor, meu curador pessoal, para dar assistência à ela. Ele fará de tudo para tentar ajudar _curunír_ a reverter esse quadro agoniante.

Thorin não levantava o rosto. Estava muito desanimado. Thranduil, mais uma vez, apoiou a sua mão em um dos ombros do Rei Anão.

\- Seja forte, Rei Thorin. Não digo isto por mim, apesar de eu também estar sofrendo, mas por Bella. Ela lhe ama muito.

\- Obrigado, Rei Thranduil – responde Thorin, tentando segurar o pouco de ânimo que as palavras de Thranduil lhe proporcionava – Ficarei lhe devendo a minha vida.

\- Não se dê ao trabalho – responde o Rei Élfico, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Thorin entende a indireta, mas estava desanimado demais para retrucar e, observando Thranduil afastar a tapeçaria para retornar ao seu acampamento pela passagem secreta, se aproxima de Gandalf. O mago, com uma mão acariciando a barba, observa atentamente à hobbit desacordada na cama.

\- É impressionante como esta magia a afeta... – diz o mago, pensativo – Sauron conseguiu capturar uma alma tão potente quanto a dela!

\- Me diga, mago, o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo a trazer Bella de volta!

Gandalf percebeu, pela voz de Thorin, que ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, e se acometeu de uma grande compaixão pelo Rei Anão, pois não havia muito o que fazer pela hobbit.

\- A única coisa a se fazer, Thorin, é aguardar. Ficarei aqui com Bella e tentarei reverter o feitiço de Sauron.

Mas quando Gandalf já calculava que as chances de salvar Bella eram mínimas, uma visão em sua mente se formou em uma fração de segundo.

_A Pedra Arken!_

\- Thorin! – exclamou o cinzento, voltando-se para o Rei Anão – Você me disse que a Pedra Arken deve estar perdida em meio ao tesouro, embaixo de nossos pés, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, mas agora esta pedra estúpida não me importa mais. Eu quero a minha _mizimel(3)_ de volta...

\- Se não recuperarmos a Pedra Arken, não poderemos salvar a sua “mizimel”! – interrompe Gandalf - Reúna os seus homens e faça uma busca por essa pedra!

Gandalf estava extremamente agitado e Thorin, que estava cabisbaixo, ficou paralisado com o que Gandalf acabara de dizer e não ousava mais olhar para o chão, tamanho foi o susto que levou com aquela revelação.

 – Precisamos encontrar a Pedra Arken, pois ela poderá ajudar a trazer Bella de volta! – explicou o Cinzento, já começando a perder a paciência.

Thorin não estava conseguindo acreditar.

\- V... você tem certeza disso???

\- Mas é claro que eu tenho, seu anão teimoso! – Gandalf beirava ao histerismo – VAMOS! Dê ordem aos seus anões, aos corvos... a quem você tiver disponível nesta montanha! Precisamos encontrar esta pedra o mais rápido possível!

Thorin não diz mais nada e sai correndo do quarto, pela porta da frente. Sentiu uma nova lufada de esperança soprando em seu peito.

\- DWALIN! FILI! KILI! REÚNA TODOS PARA O SALÃO DO TESOURO, _AGORA!!!_  

Gandalf ouvia Thorin bradar pelos corredores, enquanto corria desesperado até o subterrâneo da fortaleza de Erebor. Enquanto isso, o mago retira do bolso o seu anel do poder – Narya – para verificar o brilho de sua pedra. Estava quase que totalmente opaco. _Foi o que eu imaginei_ \- pensou o cinzento, colocando o anel de volta em seu bolso - _As pedras dos anéis élficos foram incrustradas por influência de Sauron e agora ele conseguiu um meio de sugar os poderes deles para unificá-los! Provavelmente, a potência dos anéis estão sendo reunidas no espírito de Bella!_

O Cinzento criara uma teoria ousada sobre a Pedra Arken, além de ter certeza de que esta pedra não sentiria a influência da magia negra de Sauron.

Poderia a Pedra Arken ser uma das Silmarils, _perdida nas profundezas da terra?(4)_ Caso essa teoria se confirmasse, Gandalf saberia usá-la para anular os poderes nefastos de Sauron e trazer Bella de volta, pois o brilho próprio da Arken reascendia no coração de Gandalf a especulação de que esta jóia era a única a não ser afetada pelas sombras do Norte.

Gandalf aproximou-se o quanto pôde da cama de Bella e, mais uma vez, levantou o seu cajado. Fechou os olhos e começou a entoar uma oração numa linguagem que apenas os Maiar conheciam. Não rezava por Bella, mas sim, para que os anões encontrassem a Pedra Arken o mais rápido possível.

 

_________________________o0o0o0o0o_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> 1\. Curunír (sindarin) – mago.
> 
> 2\. Frase dita por Galadriel para Frodo, nos jardins de Lórien, em “O Senhor dos Anéis – A Sociedade do Anel”.
> 
> 3\. Mizimel (khuzdul) – Jóia de todas as jóias.
> 
> 4\. Existe uma teoria entre os fãs de Tolkien, a qual diz que a Pedra Arken é uma das Silmarils perdida nas profundezas da Terra. Quando Maedhros, filho de Fëanor, o criador das Silmarils, roubou uma dessas pedras do acampamento dos Valar, ele não suportou segurá-la e, queimando a sua única mão, atirou-se nos abismos da terra com a pedra, para nunca mais ser visto. O que conspira nessa teoria é que a pedra fora perdida num abismo em Beleriand, próximo às Montanhas Azuis, que fica à oeste da Terra-média, e a Montanha Solitária (Erebor) fica à leste. Entretanto, houve uma grande mudança na geologia da Terra-média (o ¨afundamento¨ de Beleriand, onde as Montanhas Azuis ficavam bem próximas, devido à destruição de Númenor), a qual porções de terras foram movidas – terremotos – e onde a Silmaril perdida poderia ter se movido a longa distância, tão forte foi o dilúvio ocorrido na ocasião. Embora isso tudo não passe de especulações de fãs, vale a pena analisar as fontes. (vide Da viagem de Eärendil e da Guerra da Ira, pg. 323, e Akallabêth, pg. 355 – J.R.R. Tolkien, O Silmarillion, editora WMF Martins Fontes, 2011).


End file.
